DigimonPokemon Part 3: The Saga of Destiny
by Caro N
Summary: The final story between the crossovers. When the Missingno Virus unleashes war on all worlds and dimensions, only the Digidestined, the Pokemon trainers, and the Digimon Tamers stand in the way between victory or defeat. COMPLETE
1. Prologue The Prophecy

Author's Note: Welcome to the third and final story in my crossovers. For those of you to know, this is far the longest of them all and the biggest crossovers between the worlds. This story involves all of the characters in the other two stories (_It's All In The Crests _and _The Years Ahead_) plus some new ones. If you have no idea who some of the people are or what role they play, don't worry. You could read the other two or just read this one. It will explain about them pretty much.

There is a warning to you all. You should not read this story if you're the type that doesn't like fighting. Another warning to whoever is reading this is if you don't like the couples or who's in this story then you should stay away from it and stick to the other two (unless you don't like them either). If that's the case then you should check other fics.

I guess that's all I have to tell you…oh wait I almost forgot. I think you already know but I don't own the characters (or creatures) in Digimon or Pokémon. I _do_ however, own the characters: Chloe Device, Jacob Sasaki, Jacqueline Miyagi, the names of the Digidestined's (and Pokémon trainers') kids, and the new crests and traits.

Now read and (maybe) enjoy!

Caroline Nguyen

Chloe: Geez Caro. You could've cut the readers some slack.

Me: What are you talking about?

Rika: (walking in) She's talking about your author's note. That is by far one of the longest disclaimers I have ever seen.

Me: Glad you could make it Rika. Now before I forget, this takes place a few months after the reunion scene in "The Years Ahead", the D-Reaper saga, and Parasimon's invasion (the Sixth Digimon movie). I hope you people read my author's note before you start accusing me of plagiarism or false ownership. This is my first attempt at writing about the Tamers and I might as well introduce my fic's muses: Chloe, T.K., Rika, Takato, Henry, and Ash. By the way, this final story is dedicated to my friends and my family. In addition, this dedication personally goes to my sister Amanda and Digidestined of Courage, DaneelRush, AnT, Angel-Chan, Ninmast, and Seth Turtle who inspired me to write fanfics on the net in the first place and are among the best authors I know. Anyone else I forgot…well, don't think you're not special 'cause you are.

T.K.: All right already. Quit boring the readers and get to the story.

Ash: Yeah.

Me: Fine, fine. It's just that I took forever on this story and I'm so glad I got to it.

Takato: The readers won't be glad if you keep talking.

Me: (sigh) You win.

_Destiny will bring them together_

_Fate will challenge their skills_

_In the balance, one adventure will change them forever _

_Who will rise?_

_Who will fall?_

_Who will lead the path to victory?_

_And who will sacrifice everything for the life of the world?_

_"We live in a harum-scarum world,"—Caro N _

__

_"Some things you see with your eyes. Others, you see with your heart,"—Littlefoot's mother, The Land Before Time _

_"In time you will find your place in history and become a legend…a legend that never dies,"—Soul Calibur II_

_ Life._

_ Sometimes people have no clue how precious that word really is. Not until you have to put it on the line for high stakes. I should know; I've done it plenty of times (my friends and I have anyway)._

_ Everyone has a chance to do something really great. Most people never take the chance. Yet there are those who will take it; people who'll do whatever it takes to be the best they can be. An adventure can take you anywhere. A journey can take you so far. What dangers will you meet along the way? What friends will you gain, what sacrifices will be made, and what new challenges wait just beyond the horizon?_

_ That's the way things went for us: adventures, battles, old foes, new friends and enemies, close encounters, life-or-death situations, and millions of times, the duty of saving the world. Now, thankfully, those times have passed (I think). We've moved on and grown up struggling through the normal routines of life. Our lives are peaceful (well most of the time) and content. It's like we never had to fight again. Or so it seemed._

_ Yet the Digital World was calling to us. At least to me it was. I did not want to argue with the other originals about this strange feeling so I didn't say anything. I didn't tell Kari, Patamon, or even Chloe and even though she's not a Digidestined, she has experience in these matters. Still, it seemed as if something was wrong, terrible wrong._

_ To make a long story short, we Digidestined and our friends, the Pokémon trainers; settled back into our normal lives, occasionally visiting each other. And that's where our newest adventure and the biggest battle of our lifetime begins…_

****

**THE SAGA OF DESTINY**

**Prologue-The Prophecy**

_Gennai stared at his image of the Digital World from his underwater house. From one side, File Island lay, proud and strong. Infinity Mountain looked even more impressive with its peak stretching slightly above the clouds. From what he could see, the borders of File Island: mountains, ruins, ice realms, forests, and the Primary Village were all peaceful and orderly. Every area was stable and calm. _

_Far from Infinity Mountain, the Digital World stretched up into six levels and four borders, each ruled by the Digimon Sovereign. The eastern border where File Island dwelled was ruled by Azulongmon, the southern uncivilized deserts by Zhugiaomon, the northern lands by Ebonwumon, and the western mists by Baihumon. Together, the four Digimon Gods protected their realms from evil threats._

_The land Gennai's home resided on, the continent of Server was in the eastern part of the Digital World. No one really knew how far it stretched on. However, the whole continent was as peaceful as the rest of the Digital World. None of the Digimon appeared to be causing any trouble. Why did he have the strangest feeling that it wouldn't last? _

_ Gennai did not know why he felt so uneasy. After all, the Digital World had lived in peace for approximately twenty-five years and counting. Except for one incident in Zhugiaomon's domain (to which he had refused to comment on), the spirit of Oikawa Yukioh had managed to keep his promise of protecting the Digital World from outside terrorization. Yet despite the man's promise, Gennai was still apprehensive that this time the force of evil would be so unexpected and new that Oikawa would not be able to handle the power. _

_ He sighed and pressed a button to turn off the screen on the image before moving towards the newest addition to his house: a gray tablet. Little ciphers were etched into the rocky slab, underneath a large symbol of a circle with twenty-nine stars encircling it. The tablet itself was old and worn as if it had existed for more than thirty years. _This new prophecy is so much different from the others. And yet, it's just as confusing. Why did it just appear out of nowhere?

_An evil will soon fall across the land_

_Through the ashes fallen enemies will arise _

_The Chosen Children from then will return to the world;_

_The world of their childhood battles and adventures _

_The Children from now will decide its fate_

_With traits and crests one and the same_

_Life and Hope will seem gone forever_

_When their sacrifices are made known to the world,_

_A Child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle _

_Then miracles shall appear where doubt was once set _

_And the power of Unity will conquer all._

_The prophecy hadn't always been in his house. Its natural home was actually the bottom of the lake his underwater house resided on. He'd found it only day before yesterday, washed onto the roof of his house _

(A/N: Roof of an underwater house. Oh the irony)

(Chloe: Stop talking to the audience and keep typing)

(A/N: Sheesh, okay. Nag, nag, nag)

_"Could this mean that the Digidestined and Pokémon trainers will have to save the world again? I better start packing my bags."_

___Teamwork is the Key   
  
(Verse 1) _

_Sometimes _

_When you see the light shine _

_You know everything will be okay _

_As long as you believe  
  
Tomorrow _

_Is another day _

_But when it comes along someday_

_Your heart will be prepared   
  
All along just wait and see _

_It's time to fight for you and me _

_Cherish our time 'cause it may not last _

_But that's nothing for our friendship will  
  
(Chorus) _

_Trust in your heart _

_See through your dreams _

_Our love will find a way to shine _

_All in time you'll see  
  
Your life can take you far _

_Together we will stand here _

_Right here _

_And not leave _

_Teamwork is the key to your destiny   
  
(Verse 2)_

_ Now you must _

_Face your hardest task _

_No matter whatever you do _

_You know I'm there for you  
  
Together _

_United as a team _

_With faith and trust within ourselves _

_Our hope will light the way  
  
No matter how hard the road can get_

_ Our souls are pure; our hearts are set _

_We'll face it together like we always have _

_No one on earth can stop us now   
  
(Chorus)   
  
United we stand (as one we conquer) _

_Nothing's too hard (if we work together) _

_Throughout all pain and sacrifice _

_We know what's right (each of us holds that key)   
  
(Spoken) _

_Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity_

_ Knowledge, Kindness, Reliability_

_ Innocence, Patience, Faith, Life_

_Hope, Light, Spirit, Determination_

_ Logic, Empathy, Joy, Strength_

_ Optimism, Enthusiasm, Humility, Devotion_

_ And Unity!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Teamwork is the key. To your.... destiny __  
_  
© Copyright 2002 Caro N ID: 178280). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Caro N.


	2. Chapter 1 Just An Ordinary Day

Me: I don't own Digimon, Pokémon, or the movie version of "Pokémon Johto". Well, what do you think?

Rika: How about "That was one of the shortest prologues in history"?

Me: Very funny Nonaka. Anyway, I kinda recommend you don't pay much attention to this chapter. I know it is the first chapter but besides a few moments with T.K. and the ending, this has practically nothing to do with the story. Unless you're interested in a Pokémon battle, don't pay attention. Oh yeah, the quote ideas belong to Digidestined of Courage and AnT and some of the quotes are things my friends say.

**Chapter 1-Just an Ordinary Day**

_"Game time!"—_Calumon, O Partner, Where Art Thou?

_"What's with you people?!"—_Rita Wu

_"Okay…came in at the wrong moment,"_—Christine Borbon

_"Bull's eye, baby!"_—Takato Matsuki, To Fight or Not to Fight

**Real World **

**Island of Honshu**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

A dark-haired woman sat on the windowsill of her office building and gazed at the oceans calm relaxing waves. She smiled as she marveled at its serene motion lapping against the sandy shore. The room was her own private quarters so no one except her was inside. Anxious as she was to get home, she had to finish delivering her final ideas to one of her many clients. If everything went according to plan, she could fit it all right into her schedule.

This woman was Chloe Kamiya, formally known as Chloe Device around her friends and family. She was, in many ways, different from everyone around her. It was partly her incandescent skin, her serious but understanding nature, and her remarkable lapis lazuli eyes that glowed like moonstones and gazed at anyone with a direct, knowing glance.

Chloe sighed and shook back her long hair, which was gathered into a ponytail. The loose strands over her ears glimmered as they caught the weak afternoon sunlight. She reached behind her and retrieved a small manila envelope from her desk. Her other hand reached to the black belt around her waist. Unlike usual belts, hers had small clips where small gadgets called Poké Balls hung. She took out a normal Poké Ball with two white wing clips attached to the front, and pressed the button on it to double it in size. "Come on out Dragonite."

A large, golden, dragon-like creature with small wings emerged from the light of the Poké Ball. He blinked his large dark eyes at her. Chloe held up the envelope. "This one goes to Akihabara. You know which building it is. Since they've seen you often, I'm sure it'll be okay for you to deliver."

Dragonite rose into the air, clutching the envelope, and soared out the window. Chloe shut the window and walked out of the room. Once outside, she waved her hand and blue energy surrounded it. The computer shut off, the light switched off, and the door closed. Satisfied, she left the building.

* * *

**Real World**

**Island of Honshu**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**West Shinjuku District (Digimon Tamers Dimension)**

A thirteen-year-old boy hurried out of the school and towards Shinjuku Park. He paused only long enough to push a pair of yellow goggles up onto his slightly messy brown hair before taking off again. He was already late in feeding his Digimon, Guilmon, and he didn't want to be even later. _Why do I have the nasty feeling that someones bound to slow me down?_

Sure enough, he heard the call of "Takato! Wait up!" He chose to ignore it but that just spurred the person on. "Ta-KATO! Wait UP!"

He finally stopped running and turned around to find his two friends, Kenta Kitagawa and Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, running up to him. "Man, you could've had the decency to slow down," muttered Kazu as he took off the black visor he always wore over his tanned hair. "Guilmon isn't goin' anywhere." Kenta panted in agreement.

Takato's auburn-brown eyes flashed in annoyance. "Its not my fault if you guys are too slow to catch up to me."

"Hey we had to wait for _her_." Kenta jerked his head over at a pretty girl with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair racing in their direction. The girl wore a light green dress and the hair on the side of her head was swept into a pigtail. Her name was Jeri Katou. "She left that dumb sock puppet of hers in the classroom and had to go back and get it."

"Hi guys. Sorry I took so long." Jeri stopped to catch her breath. She smiled at Takato, who automatically went into "blush mode" for about three seconds. Kenta and Kazu snickered. "Were late aren't we?"

Takato nodded. "Guilmon must be really hungry by now."

Jeri's light brown eyes looked worried. "Im so sorry I was late."

"Hey its okay," Takato assured her. "Ive been later than this. Hell understand."

Kazu pushed his visor back onto his forehead. "Uh, shall we go?"

Takato nodded and led the group to the park; keen to look anywhere but at Jeri.

A handsome blue-haired boy with gray eyes named Henry Wong was already waiting for them with his Digi-bunny Terriermon. "What took you so long?" asked Henry. "I had to practically force Guilmon not to take Terriermon's advice and eat the bars off!"

Terriermon made a face. "Hey, it was either the bars or me!"

"Sorry Henry," Takato replied nonchalantly and took the bread out of his backpack. "Jeri made us late."

"Well I'm not really annoyed cause you weren't the only ones not here," Henry said.

Jeri blinked in a puzzled way while Guilmon devoured the bread gratefully. "Who else isnt here besides us?"

"Ill give you a hint," Henry informed them and then cleared his voice to mimic that of a girl. _"You're ten minutes late Gogglehead but since you're usually later this must be a record."_

The first few words were enough to figure out who wasn't there: Rika.

After a while, Terriermon grinned. "You have to admit, that was pretty good."

* * *

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

**Takaishi Residence**

"Aunt Chloe, hey Aunt Chloe!" shouted two cheery voices. They belonged to Chloe's niece and nephew: Keiji and Hope. Both were age ten, although Keiji was older than Hope by a few minutes. Hope had light brown hair and mahogany eyes whereas Keiji had clear blue eyes and dark blond hair. "Did you come to see us?"

"Actually yes, and to get my kids," Chloe replied. Hope grabbed her hands and pulled her into the room while Keiji shut the door. Chloe glanced around the comfortable-looking living room before calling, "Mateo! Crystal! We have to leave."

Ten-year-old Crystal obediently came out of Hopes room. She bore a striking resemblance to Chloe, including the unusual blue eyes, except her hair now had rich brown highlights running through it; the same color as her fathers. As she neared the doorway, a crash could be heard from Keijis bedroom. "Teo!" she called loudly. "Anything broken in there?"

There was a pause.

"Nope!"

A miracle.

Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned as Takeru Takaishi came out of his home office. Being a novelist, T.K. was allowed to work anywhere, even in his own house. His azure blue eyes lit up when he saw her. "Hi Chloe."

"Hey there T.K.," she responded. "Where's Kari? Didn't school get out hours ago?"

"Shes having a conference, but according to my calculations, she should be here about…now."

Sure enough, Kari opened the door. "Hi, I'm home!" At the same time, a somewhat dusty little boy with a mop of messy brown hair emerged from Keiji's room. He looked the entire world like the epitome of innocence—besides his guilty expression.

Hope and Keiji threw their arms around her. Kari's long light brown hair fell down to her shoulders and draped around her stunning face. "Oh hi Chloe."

"Hi Kari. Sorry I cant stay and chat cause I'm on my way out."

"Oh. Well, Ill see you tomorrow then."

Chloe smiled at her sister-in-law. "Sure thing." She turned to Crystal and Mateo. "Okay kids, lets go. Dad will be waiting, I think."

Crystal and Mateo nodded. "Bye Aunt Kari and Uncle T.K.! See ya tomorrow Hope and Keiji!"

As soon as Chloe and her children left, Kari closed the door behind them and then turned to T.K. "Anything new happen?" he asked.

"Nope. Its just an ordinary day," Kari replied before reaching up to kiss him. Right in front of their kids.

"Eeeeewwwww!!" squealed Hope.

"Agh! My eyes! My sensitive eyes!" cried Keiji and he covered his eyes.

T.K. glanced along sideways at them. "I thought you guys were mature."

Keiji and Hope didn't look less revolted. "People don't always kiss Dad," Hope said sensibly.

"Not in front of us kids," Keiji added with a shudder. He and Hope ran from the room and entered his room. _BANG!_

(A/N: Ten-year-olds will be ten-year-olds)

Kari and T.K. just laughed. As they did, strange feelings shot through T.K. like a zap of electricity. Little images flashed quickly through his mind: an electric-blue pixilated creature with streams of data running through its body, a group of unfamiliar kids and Digimon, a teenage girl with spiky red hair, the Dark Masters, and finally, beams of light spreading across the Digital World. When the images faded away, he started to slump to the ground, exhausted.

Kari grabbed him. "T.K., are you okay?"

T.K. nodded and felt his head. "I'm fine. Its just that I thought I saw something…strange." An unusual feeling came over him; it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. "I sense somethings going to happen to us…something that will change our lives and the Digital World."

His wife looked concerned. "You're sensing something? The last time that happened was when we were reunited with the Pokémon trainers. What did you see now?"

"I saw…this thing…it wasn't a Digimon or a Pokémon from what I could see…it looked more like one of those things Izzy would see after spending too much time on the Internet…then I saw a group of kids…I don't know who they were…next I saw a girl…it was weird because she seemed somehow familiar…after that I saw the Dark Masters…I don't know what that means since we defeated them more than twenty years ago…and finally I saw these beams of light spreading across the surfaces of the Digital World. This little voice seemed to be telling me that all of these images were part of a chain of events that would have a major impact on us."

Kari shook her head. "What could it all mean?"

"I don't know Kari."

The two would have remained silent a little longer but a commotion coming from Keiji's room jerked them back into focus.

"That makes three times! Keiji, I'm killing you at _Super Monkey Ball._"

"No fair Hope. You always play this game. Why cant we play something _I'm _good at for a change?"

"Fine. I bet I can beat you in _Soul Calibur II_, best out of three."

"You're on!"

Kari licked her lips nervously. "Um, everything okay in there kids?"

"FINE MOM!"

* * *

**Akihabara**

Mina Ichijouji pushed up the red slouch hat that had slipped over her eyes. "Mom, can we go the electronics boutique over there?" she asked. "Its got that new game that we wanted to see. Please?"

"All right, as long as you look after your brother," Yolei said and she watched Mina and Sean disappear into the store.

"Some day-out," Ken, her husband, laughed beside her. Yolei sighed and shook her head wearily.

"Hi Yolei. Hi Ken," called a voice. It was Sora Ishida and her husband Matt. Their daughter, Sara, and son, Mikey, toddled after them. "Hows everything?"

"Oh everything's great except Yolei," replied Ken. Yolei kicked him with her foot. He pretended to cringe. "Ow, she got me."

"Hey, where are Mina and Sean?" wondered Sara out loud. The light caught the shine of her short blonde hair.

"They're in the electronics boutique," said Yolei briskly. "We should join them." She and the rest of the group walked toward the building. Sara and Mikey ran on ahead to catch up with Mina and Sean.

The inside of the large store hummed with activity…well the activity of computers, video games, CDs, etc… The walls were filled with posters of new DVDs and videos. Shelves lined the aisles, crammed with the usual electronic appliances and a shelf filled with video games lined one end of the store. The adults had no trouble spotting Mina and Sean, along with Sara and Mikey, who were very absorbed in a new video game display. They also noticed a familiar-looking red-haired man walking through the store. "Izzy!"

Koushiro Izumi, otherwise known as Izzy, looked over at them and grinned. "Hello." He walked over to the group, closely followed by his daughter Rioko. Her dark eyes were absorbing everything in the boutique. "Ri and I are just browsing."

"That's typical," replied Matt with a knowing look in his eyes. "Wheres Mimi?"

Izzy shrugged. "Still at work. Tentomon's looking after Jomei for us."

"Mom! Dad!" called Sean. "Come and check this out!"

"Okay, okay," said Yolei. At that moment, Sam, the baby, began to cry. "Oh no. He doesn't like all this noise."

"Here give him to me," said Sora reassuringly. "Ill take care of him outside until you get back from dealing with your kids."

Yolei passed Sam on to Sora who rocked him gently. "Thanks."

"Mo-_om! _Da-_ad!"_

"Okay! Were coming!"

* * *

**Pokémon World**

**Kanto Region**

**Pallet Town**

In the town of Pallet, a young ten-year-old girl was calmly leaning against a tree near her house. Her father was inside the house, working with his Pokémon. Her mother was out with Kato, her little brother. For a moment, all seemed normal in the Pokémon World.

That is until the boy arrived. He had a softly rugged face, longish dark-brown hair, and matching eyes. The girls cerulean blue eyes traveled over him briefly before staring up at the trees leaves.

The boy came up to her. "Hi!"

She didn't acknowledge him. He came closer. "Um can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you. I'm not deaf," she replied briskly. She turned to face him. "You are...?"

"I'm Gillian Finn from Cerulean City. Its a pleasure to meet a pretty girl like yourself."

"Cut with the flattery okay? I'm Arina Ketchum and this is Pallet, my hometown."

"Arina _Ketchum?_" he repeated in disbelief. "Your father wouldn't happen to be _the_ Ash Ketchum would he?"

"That's him."

"Oh wow!" he murmured.

Gil stared at her for a few more minutes. Arina began to feel uncomfortable. "What do you want with me?"

Gil smiled. "I would like to challenge you to a battle. That is, unless youre too scared or weak to fight."

"Ha!" Arina snapped. "I accept your challenge but don't think Ill go easy on you!"

_(Upbeat tempo from "Pokémon 3 the Movie" soundtrack)_

_Everybody wants to be a master Everybody wants to show their skills _

_Everybody wants to get there faster,_

_Make their way to the top of the hill_

* * *

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

**Odaiba Elementary**

Cody Hida patiently waited for his daughter, Oriana, to appear from the school playground. He knew this was the only chance she had to have a lot of fun before returning home but he sure wished shed hurry up. He finally saw his dark-haired pixie of a daughter walking in his direction. Davis Jr. (or "D.J." as he preferred to be called) Motomiya and his parents closely followed her. "Hi Dad. Sorry I'm four minutes and nine seconds late." Being the daughter of a lawyer, she was careful with accuracy.

"Its all right Oriana. I didn't mind waiting," Cody answered her. He smiled at Davis and Catherine. "Great to see you guys."

"Likewise Cody," Catherines china blue eyes sparkled along with her smile. After living in Japan for nearly twelve years, she only had a slight accent left from France.

Cody's wife, Lin, soon emerged from the school building. Her sparkling dark eyes lit up when she saw them. "Hi."

Oriana grinned. "Hi Mom." She turned to D.J. "We have go home now but Ill be sure to see you tomorrow at the reunion, okay?"

"Yeah okay," replied D.J. with a slight smile.

Oriana smiled again before turning back to her parents. "Okay, lets go. Were already late as it is."

**Pokémon World**

**Kanto Region**

**Pallet Town**

"So whats it gonna be?" asked Arina.

"To make things interesting," said Gil, "Why not make this a six on six battle?"

Arina grinned. "You're on."

Almost immediately, a brown-haired teen boy unearthed himself from a nearby plant. "Time for another Pokémon battle!"

Gil looked at the boy before turning to Arina, his eyes filled with questions. "Er…do you know this guy?"

Arina shrugged. "Beats me. His names Tad Misato. He turns up every time I battle near my hometown."

"This battle," Tad continued, "Pits Arina Ketchum of Pallet Town against Gil Finn from Cerulean City. This'll be a six on six Pokémon match, no time limit."

Arina gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, will you start the battle already or do you need a knuckle sandwich to get your head straight first?"

"Now, now. 'Tis no reason to act all angry Ms. Ketchum."

Gil looked even more confused. "Tis?"

"Just an expression he uses practically nonstop," Arina replied hastily. She turned to Tad. "Well?"

"Let the battle begin!"

_(Each time, you try)_

_Gonna get just a little bit better_

_(Each step you climb)_

_Is just one more step up the ladder…_

"This ought to start out nicely," said Gil. "Go Cubone!"

The bone-club wielding Pokémon emerged from the light of the Poké Ball. _"Cubone."_

"Nice choice," remarked Arina smugly. "Now its _my _turn. Go Smoochums!"

A small purple Pokémon with short blonde hair and rather large pink lips appeared. It smiled happily. Gil grinned. "_Very_ impressive—for a girl."

"Hey!"

"Cubone, use your Bonemarang!" Gil yelled.

Cubone threw its club at Smoochums. "Dodge it!" called Arina.

Smoochums leaped into the air, over the Bonemarang. "Now use Powder Snow!"

Gil shook his head and grinned. "Is that all you've got? Cubone, Swift attack!"

The little stars aimed straight for Smoochums. It squealed as they struck its little round body. "Oh yeah? Smoochums, Ice Beam!" cried Arina.

"What?"

_"Smoooochuuums!" _The little Pokémon stood its ground and launched a powerful blast of ice from its mouth. Cubone groaned as the attack made impact.

"Cubone is unable to battle," Tad chorused. "This first round goes to Arina!"

Arina cheered and hugged Smoochums. "Thats one down!"

"And five more to go," Gil added confidently. "Im just getting warmed up."

"Oh really? Bring it on!" she snapped. "Go Hoppip!"

Gil smirked. _I knew you'd slip up. _"Go Magpy!"

Both Pokémon emerged and eyed each other warily. _Oh no. Magpy's a Fire-Type,_ thought Arina worriedly.

"Magpy, use your Leer attack!" shouted Gil.

_"Magpy. Mag,"_ The Pokémon answered and glared its eyes in a way that left Hoppip paralyzed to the spot.

"Hoppip, try to break free!" cried Arina. She watched the little pink Grass Pokémon break free of the Leer. "Okay, Poison Powder!"

"I don't think so," replied Gil. "Magpy, Ember!"

Magpy shot flames at Hoppip, who was burned as a result of the attack. "No, Hoppip!"

"Hoppip is unable to battle," Tad chanted. "The victory goes to Gil and Magpy."

"Not so confident anymore Arina?" asked Gil.

Arina returned Hoppip and grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

_Its a whole new world we live in…yeah…_

_Its a whole new way to see…_

_Its a whole new place with a brand-new attitude…_

_But you still gotta catch em all…_

_And be the best that you can be! (Do-do-do-do)_

_Pokémon Johto! (Do-do-do-do)_

* * *

**West Shinjuku District (Digimon Tamers Dimension)**

**Shinjuku Park**

"Where's Ryo?" asked Takato as he watched Guilmon play with Terriermon. A little white and purple Digimon with large retractable ears called Calumon came to join in the fun.

Henry shrugged. "Around, I guess. I don't keep track of where the Legendary Tamer hangs out."

Jeri looked up from her spot next to Guilmon. "He always appears when were in danger or when we least expect him. Sometimes I think he has a sixth sense." She giggled and turned back to Guilmon and the adorable Calumon.

Henry and Takato eyed her for a few minutes with pensive looks in their eyes. Jeri seemed a lot better now that all of the fighting against the evil D-Reaper was over and its possession over her had ended. She had even recovered from her depression over Leomon's death although she did say she still thought about him a lot. No matter what, she was always considered a fellow Digimon Tamer, even if she didn't really have a Digimon anymore.

"Jeri, do you still miss Leomon sometimes?" asked Takato. He noticed her flinch and a shadow fell across her face. "I mean, of course you do but are you feeling all right and everything?"

Jeri nodded and looked at the two boys. "I'm fine, honest! I'm sure everything's going to be all right although I still wish he were here…" her voice trailed off. She shook her head and smiled her sweet smile. "Its really nice of you to be concerned about me Takato."

Takato grinned self-consciously and his face was sent into "blush mode". Henry rolled his eyes and focused on Kenta and Kazu, who were having a very interesting card battle. Kazu was winning of course.

* * *

_Everybody wants to make a statement_

_Everybody needs to carve their mark_

_Stand alone in the victory circle_

_Stake their claim when the music starts_

**Pokémon World**

**Kanto Region**

**Pallet Town**

Arina concentrated furiously on the next Pokémon battle. Gil had just unleashed a Snubbell and she, a Phanpy. Since Snubbell was a Normal-Type, there was going to be a little trouble. "Phanpy, Body Slam!"

_"Phanpyyyyyyy!"_ Phanpy cried as it leaped into the air.

"Dodge it!" commanded Gil. As soon as Snubbell had leaped out of the way, he added, "Okay, Metronome."

As Snubbell began waving its hands back and forth, Arina turned to Phanpy who had landed on the ground instead of on Snubbell. "Use this to your advantage. Rollout!"

Immediately, Phanpy changed itself into a rolling ball and proceeded to dash at the unsuspecting Pokemon. "Snubbell, look out!" yelled Gil in alarm.

Snubbell started using its Metronome at a faster rate. "Hurry Phanpy!"

Just as Phanpy was about to whack it, Snubbell finished the Metronome. _"Snuuuuubbeeelllll!!"_ A giant explosion occurred, sending dust and dirt everywhere.

When the dust finally cleared, Snubbell lay on the ground unconscious next to Phanpy who fainted. Tad stared at them for a few minutes before declaring, "Uh…it seems that both Snubbell and Phanpy are unable to battle. This round is a stalmate."

Arina ran to Phanpy and held it. "You did good pal. Now its time for you to rest." She returned Phanpy to its Poké Ball just as Gil returned Snubbell. "So Gil, whats your next Pok"

"Hi Arina!" called a cheery voice. "Whatcha doin?"

Arina stifled a groan and turned at the sound. She saw her brother, Kato, and his friend Brad Shiratori walking by. "I thought you were with Mom."

"I was," replied Kato with a sunny smile. "And we just got home."

"Well, can you and Brad leave us alone?" asked Arina in an annoyed voice. "Were busy right now?"

"You and your boyfriend?" commented Brad with a teasing grin.

Arina glared at him. This boy had nearly reached her limit. "NO! Now leave our battle before I do something dangerous!"

"Okay, okay. Gosh, I was only kidding," Brad replied hastily. As he and Kato left, Arina heard him mutter, "People these days…"

Arina turned back to Gil, who grinned. "Little brother huh?"

"Yeah. Little brother and his weirdo friend."

"You jerk!" shouted Brad, loud enough for them to hear.

Arina smirked and then turned back to Gil. "Well?"

"I choose—"

"You sure you don't need an audience?"

Arinas cerulean eyes flashed and her dark hair appeared to bristle. "Go-away-Brad-or-I-will-personally-feed-you-your-teeth," she said in a slow and dangerous voice.

"That wasn't me. It was Kato."

"Oh…whatever then."

Gil rolled his eyes and then tossed the Poké Ball he had out. "I choose Wooper."

A small (and strange) tadpole-like creature emerged from the bright light. _"Woopa!"_ it chirped, giving off a silly-looking smile.

Arina hastily changed her laugh into a hacking cough. "And I choose Marrill."

The adorable blue water mouse looked more like a stuffed toy than anything else. Its springy tail bounced up and down. _Boing!_ Gil fought to keep his face straight.

"Wooper, Body Slam!" shouted Gil.

"Marrill, dodge it!" Arina countered. Once that was complete, she added, "Now use your Water Gun!"

_"Marrill!"_ cried the Pokémon as it shot a thick jet of water from its mouth at Wooper.

"Look out Wooper!"

Wooper leaped out of the way and into the air. "Body Slam!" commanded Gil.

"Marrill, watch out!" Arina warned. The little mouse bounced on its tail out of the way. "Body Slam bites the dust!" she declared gleefully. "Now for a Bubblebeam!"

Marrill sucked in its paunch and let loose with an array of clear bubbles. Wooper leaped into the air, just as Arina planned. "Water Gun!"

The blue mouse once again shot a spray of water at Wooper. The Pokémon fell to the ground with a _thud_. "Tackle it Marrill!" Arina demanded decisively.

_"Marrill Marr!"_ shouted the Pokémon and slammed its body against Woopers.

_"Woopa!"_ Wooper squealed in pain and shock. It fell to the ground at Gils feet. _"Woop…"_

Tad eyed Wooper for about a minute and then nodded. "Wooper is unable to continue. Marrill is the winner."

Gil glanced at Arina who smiled innocently at him. "Whats wrong? Surprised I can battle?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Actually no. I expected you to be a good trainer considering who your father is."

Arina blinked. "Yeah…sure." She tossed a Poké Ball into the air. "Go…Cleffa!"

"Go…Paras!" Gil yelled at the same time.

Kato and Brad watched the Pokémon emerge with faint interest in their eyes. Another boy immediately ran up to the front of the combat. "Can I battle? I wanna battle!"

Gil searched Arinas eyes for an explanation. She shrugged. "Dont look at me. _I_ dont know who he is."

"Names Kelvin. Kelvin Hitokagi," the mystery boy replied hurriedly. He was revealed to have spiky blue hair and dark eyes that held a strange glint. "Like I said, can I battle?"

"Im already in the middle of a battle so can you leave and fight someone else?" Arina asked.

Kelvin was about to say something when another person jumped out of a nearby tree. The person turned out to be a girl with fiery red-orange hair tied in a ponytail and a jacket with rubber-band sleeves. Her deep green eyes observed him firmly. "You wanna battle? I can battle you if you want."

"Oh please do," Arina pleaded under her breath. The new girls arrival was perfect timing.

"Do you have Pokémon?" Kelvin asked. "Any good ones, I mean?"

The girl smirked. "Duh. Why else would I want to fight? Im Melina Kintaro."

Kelvin snorted. Melina shot him a death glare. "And what kind of a name is Kelvin Hitokagi? Didnt you know your last name means Charmander in Japanese?" she laughed.

The boy blinked. "Uh…okay. Whatever you say woman…or do you prefer bi—"

"You know what…shut up."

"Make me."

_(Give it all you got)_

_You can be the very best ever_

_(Take your best shot!)_

_And what youve learned will come together…oh…_

While the two trainers faced off, Arina turned her attention back to her own opponent. "Gil, are you sure you want to continue? I mean, we've been interrupted a lot."

"Are you chicken?" Brad teased.

If looks could kill, Brad wouldve been dead in ten seconds flat. Arina shot him flaming dagger eyes. "When I get through with you, you wont live to see another sunrise."

"Oh please."

Gil's face broadened. "We might as well go on. Were almost through so lets finish." He nodded at his Pokémon. "Paras? Ready?"

_"Paras…paras…"_ the creature replied, clicking its pincers.

Arina knelt down and made eye contact with Cleffa. "You know what to do right?"

The adorable fairy Pokémon waved its hands in response. She giggled and nodded. "Use Sing."

Cleffa stopped waved its fingers and began singing in a soft sweet voice. "Smack it Paras!" Gil ordered.

Paras scuttled over to Cleffa, slowly as it was started to fall under the spell of the song, and whacked it. _PAF!_ Cleffa tumbled over backwards and stopped singing abruptly. "Are you okay?" Arina asked anxiously. When Cleffa leaped to its feet, she narrowed her eyes into slits. "Pound!"

Cleffa puffed itself up and landed onto Paras. "Hang in there Paras!" said Gil. When his Pokemon got over the shock, he pointed straight at Cleffa. "Stun Spore!"

"Cleffa, dodge it and try another Sing attack!" Arina commanded.

_"Cleffa",_ the Pokémon chirped and belted out with another lullaby song. "_Cleffa_

_Cle…Cleffa Cle…_" Paras began to tilt from side to side; apparently dizzy. It soon fell to the ground, apparently fast asleep.

"Now Tackle Attack!" Cleffa raced up to the unsuspecting Pokémon and bashed it. Paras knelled over.

"This round goes to Arina and Cleffa," Tad chorused cheerfully. "Theres only one more round to go!"

The two trainers eyed each other briefly before reaching for their Poké Balls at the same time. "Lets end this!"

_Its a whole new world we live in…(oh we live in)_

_Its a whole new way to see…(whole new way to see)_

_Its a whole new place with a brand-new attitude…_

_But you still gotta catch em all…_

_And be the best that you can be! (Do-do-do-do)_

_Pokémon Johto! (Do-do-do-do) _

_(music kicks in)_

"I choose you…. Butterfree!"

"I choose you…Pichu!"

An enormous purple butterfly and a yellow-and-black mouse similar to the infamous Pikachu except smaller and lighter emerged from the light of the Poké Balls. _Butterfree may have the advantage of being a fully evolved form but its weak against electric attacks cause it flies. Pichu just might be able to pull this off,_ Arina thought mentally.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" cried Gil.

Butterfree immediately began flapping its wings, sending off a fine spray of blue powder. "Run away Pichu!" commanded Arina, "And use your Thunder Shock from afar!"

_"Piiiichuuuuu!"_ cried Pichu as it let off a spark of lightning, shocking itself as well as its opponent.

Butterfree shook off the effects of the Thunder Shock and flapped its wings again. "Use your Stun Spore Butterfree!"

The powder changed to a golden color and spread over Pichu. The little mouse froze to the ground, paralyzed. Its eyes became starry and unfocused. Arina called out, "Use your Thunder Shock again Pichu!"

Pichu concentrated another spark of lightning, once again shocking itself. This time however, the attack missed Butterfree. "Nice try," smirked Gil. "…Huh?"

Arina grinned as Pichu shook itself out of its paralysis and smiled. "You forgot one thing Gil. Even though Pichu may have missed Butterfree, it shocked itself, enabling it to escape from the results of your Stun Spore."

"No way!"

"Way."

Gil gritted his teeth and shouted, "Butterfree, shoot your Psybeam!"

"Pichu, grab onto Butterfree," Arina countered. Butterfree flew up into the air and shot a colorful beam at the Electric Pokémon, but Pichu leaped over the beam and grabbed onto its legs. "THUNDERBOLT!"

_Whole new world…whole new way…whole new place…_

_Whole new world…whole new way…whole new place…_

_Its a whole new world we live in… Its a whole new way to see…_

_Its a whole new place with a brand-new attitude…_

_But you still gotta catch em all…(oh…!)_

_"PIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUU!!"_ Three lightning bolts struck Butterfree at the same time, sending the Pokémon to the ground. Pichus eyes looked dizzy.

Arina nodded. "Finish it off with a Quick Attack!"

Shaking the dizziness off, Pichu dashed forward and slammed its head against the downed Butterfree, sending it flying into the air and smashing into the ground.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! The victory and the match goes to Arina!" yelled Tad.

Arina grabbed Pichu and swung it around. "We won! All right!" Kato cheered in the background.

Melina and Kelvin looked up from their battle long enough to say, "Nice work." Brad nodded in agreement.

Gil returned Butterfree to his Poké Ball and grinned. "Excellent job buddy. You deserve a nice rest." Then he turned to his opponent. "That was a great battle Arina," he commented kindly. "I guess you do take after your father. It was an honor." He held out his hand.

"Thanks. You too Gil," she replied before shaking his hand.

"Can you battle me next?" Brad demanded with a sly grin.

Arina grinned. "Maybe."

* * *

_Its a whole new world we live in… _

_Its a whole new way to see…_

_Its a whole new place with a brand-new attitude…_

_But you still gotta catch em all…_

_Its a whole new world we live in… _

_Its a whole new way to see…_

_Its a whole new place with a brand-new attitude…_

_But you still gotta catch em all…_

_And be the best that you can be! _

_(song continues on upbeat tone; fades out)_

Far from the Real Worlds and Digital World, but not quite so far from the Pokémon World, a miniscule creature made its way through a network of computers. No human or living creature ever noticed the sinister little thing as it was downloading onto the largest network of all, the mother of all systems: the Digital World. Of course there were several barriers and firewalls guarding the entrance to the data/dream world, but they were no obstacle for the small item.

**List commands**

_Targeting coordinates of Digital network. Attach_

**Targeting locked on. Attachment complete**

_Download information on Digital, Real, and Pokémon World_

**Download initiated. Recording information now**

_List selected children that would be a threat to primary objective_

**Request confirmed—Chosen Children from Real World Dimension One—group of 15—9 male—6 female—codename: Digidestined--**

**Chosen Children from Pokémon World****—g****roup of 4—2 male—2 female****—c****odename: Pokémon trainers****—**

**Chosen Children from Real World Dimension Two—group of 10—6 male—4 female—codename: Digimon Tamers****—**

**Download complete. Awaiting further instructions**

_Record Primary Objective: Destroy_

**Primary objective...recorded. Standby to enter Digital World. Standby…standby…**

Alexis: Well this is a fine state of affairs. Despite the usual events in an ordinary day, what are TKs visions truly implying and who or what was that thing? Find out next on "The Saga of Destiny." (to me) Uh, why am I doing this again?

Chloe: Okay, what the heck was _that?_ I thought this was supposed to be about our destiny, not about our daily lives. Maybe the last part of the chapter was convincing but what about the rest?

Me: I needed a beginning. (shoots Chloe a look)

Chloe: And speaking of weird things…Alexis, what are _you_ doing here?

Me: Eh? Oh sorry. I forgot to mention that Alexis Mordecai is my ending narrator for this fic. This way, my chapters will sound a little more like episodes. (gestures to muses) I wouldve used one of you guys but thatd be kinda weird. Aaaaaaand moving on!

Takato: A Yu-Gi-Oh character doing _Digimon _narrations? Isnt _that_ weird?

Alexis: (glares) You got a problem with that Goggle-brain?

Takato: Uuuhh….

Alexis: Thought so.

Rika: Hey, leave him alone. No one calls him a Goggle-anything except _me!_

Alexis: Sheesh Takato, tell your girlfriend to simmer down.

Takato/Rika: My what/His what?!

Chloe/T.K.: Ha, ha.

Me: (sweatdrops) Oh…kay…lets move on. By the way, just so you readers know, I dont own any rights to Soul Calibur II but the game rules! Aaaaaand, moving on!

Ash: You just said that.

Me: Oh yeah. My bad.

Chloe/Rika/T.K./Ash/Alexis: (sigh)


	3. Chapter 2 Premonitions

Me: All right, another chapter. That first one was long wasnt it? Actually its nothing compared to…never mind, I cant say anything! Oh yeah, I dont own "Mirror, Mirror" by M2M, Digimon, and Pokémon, or Mario Kart: Double Dash, but I do own Chloe, Jacob, Jacqueline, the kids names, and the crests of Faith and Life and all that other good stuff. If you want to hear that again, just look at the authors note.

T.K.: Caro, you of all people should know by now that humans are too lazy to revert back to anything.

Me: Oh right. Anyway, this mainly focuses on Rika since she was barely mentioned in the first one and youre going to hear some pretty bizarre stuff. Oh yeah, and I have the strangest feeling that Rika is a little younger than the rest of the Tamers but I cant be too sure. Read on people!

Rika: About time you mentioned me. Its on to the _real_ story!

**Chapter 2-Premonitions**

_"You mention that dream one more time and Ill send you to dreamland for good!"—_Rika Nonaka, Now You See It, Now You Dont

_"Its like they exist and yet they dont exist,"—_Jacqueline Miyagi, Jacobs Insight: The Years Ahead

_"Nothings what it seems anymore,"—_Jacob Sasaki, The Light of Life: The Years Ahead

_"Ghosts may be spooky, but they dont bite,"—_Robert Medina

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Nonaka Residence**

Seiko Hata wiped her floury hands on a fresh paper towel and looked up as her daughter, Rumiko, ran out of the house calling, "Call me on my cell if you need me."

Seiko nodded and was about to return to cooking when the door opened again. "Rumiko, did you forget something?"

There was no answer so Seiko came out and noticed the form of a sullen-faced girl walking past her. It was her thirteen-year-old granddaughter, Rika Nonaka. "Rika, youre home a little late arent you?"

The young girl stopped for about a minute as if considering the question. "Yeah, I guess." Her voice was its usual monotony, yet it lacked the superior tone she always held.

"Rika, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Im fine Grandma, really. I just need to think a little." Rika slid back the door to her backyard and slid it shut behind her.

Seiko sighed and walked back to the kitchen. She knew Rika needed some time alone. _I dont understand. Shes been like this for two months now. Ever since her birthday…_

_

* * *

_

_What am I doing with my life? Actually, I cant answer that question,_ Rika thought to herself as she stared at her reflection in the pond. She always considered herself to be a plain girl although her mother (and many of her mothers friends) said she was attractive. "Humph, fat chance." What did she care? She wasnt one of those dumb girls who fussed over their appearance.

All she saw was a girl with long red hair and blonde streaks running through it. Her hair was short enough so that her ponytail stuck out in spikes instead of flowing down. The lavender pools of her eyes traveled over the surface of the pond. Frowning, Rika stared at her reflection again before tossing a rock at it. It rippled and disappeared.

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

**Kamiya Residence**

"Mom! Guess what! Guess what!"

Chloe was trying to work a little more, but she gave up when Mateo asked her to play with him. The little boy was almost eight years old but at times he seemed years younger. Times like now were proof of this.

"What Teo?"

"I got to play Double Dash today and I beat Crystal and Hope! Oh and I almost got really close to beating Keiji. Isnt that great?"

"Yeah it is."

With the help of a reluctant Crystal, she managed to hide Koromon and sent Mateo to find him. As Crystal settled herself in front of the TV set, Taichi Kamiya came in. He grinned. "Did I just miss something?"

Chloe shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Teos playing hide-and go-seek, Crystals watching TV, Agumons sleeping, and dinners ready." She stopped for breath. "Did I forget anything?"

Tai opened the door again and gestured outside. A large dragon hovered near the outer balcony. "You forgot about…"

"Oh Dragonite!" Chloe took out her Poké Ball and said, "Return!" A jet of red light shot out at the Pokémon and returned it to the confinements of the Poké Ball. She smiled at Tai. "Thanks for reminding me honey."

Tai smiled back and his eyes met hers. "No problem."

The phone rang then and Crystal, noticing that her parents were in that mushy state she knew too well, abandoned the television and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Aunt Sora. Yeah…Mom and Dad are home…"

"…Oh Im doing okay…Teos fine…we stayed at Keiji and Hopes house today…"

"You need to talk to Mom? Okay." Crystal put her hand over the receiver and called, "Mom! Its for you!" She wrinkled her face in disgust. "_MOM!_ _DAD!_ I know you like each other but can you stop giving each other goo-goo eyes and get the phone?!"

Chloe took the phone. "Hey Sora, whats up?"

_"Nothing much here. Howre you doing?"_

"Im a little tired from work and from the kids, but fine. Why do you ask?"

_ "Well Kari called and told me that T.K.s been having that feeling again. Yknow, that strange sensation that something big is going to happen. Hes also been having visions or something like that. I was wondering if you felt that way."_

"Ummm…not really. But if T.K. does then I probably will soon."

_"Okay. Ill see you tomorrow. Good night little sis."_

(A/N: If youre confused, read _The Years Ahead_. I have no time or space for a flashback)

"Good night big sis." Chloe placed the phone back on the receiver but she couldnt help feeling funny. _T.K.s sensing something again? How weird. _

Crystal looked at her mother, perplexed. "Are you okay Mom?"

"Im fine honey." _I think._

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Nonaka Residence**

Rika leaned her head against the wall of the porch and sighed. She watched the leaves falling gently around the base of a tree. _Look at them. They always have the same routine, never worrying about anything or anyone—except probably blowing away. They dont have problems in life at all, just like those faultless people. I just hate people who have such perfect lives. People whom everyone like and respect. People who always have love in their hearts. Ugh, that word for some reason makes me sick. _Rika spread her Digimon Cards out in front of her and began to sort them. She slipped on her headphones and switched her player to radio.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

_Why dont I like the girl I see  
The one whos standing right in front of me  
Why dont I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You dont have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see_

_Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say Im sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You dont have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You dont have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You dont have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

Of all songs, the radio had to play _that _song. It reminded her too much of her life. She pulled off her headphones with a frustrated groan and tossed them beside her.

_Mom doesnt really understand me...but at least she makes an effort, and we get along. Not like Dad. If he understood, hed be here. I was too young to really remember anything about that divorce. He just left…left without another thought…left without saying he cared about me and _Im _his daughter. He promised to come back someday, but he never did. I wish I could disown him as my father. Why did he leave me? I cant hate him and yet…there are times when all I wanna do is punch something—or someone,_ thought Rika angrily as she scooped her cards back up and shoved them inside the pouch attached to her jeans.

_I have this empty space that just cant seem to be filled. I mean, I care about Mom, Grandma, Renamon, and my friends…so why doesnt this thing fill up? Is it because I still dont know what love can really bring? _Rika sighed and closed her eyes. _Oh, why bother. All it does is break your heart. Theres no point in love…no point at all!_

* * *

Whats going on? _thought Rika._ Where am I? _She sat up and found herself lying on soft grass. _Did I just fall off the porch or something? _No wait, there seemed to be miles of grass stretching out before her. She knew her backyard was not that big. _

_ Standing up, she brushed off her jeans and looked around her. There were dozens of trees with little clearings of grass like the one she was standing in. Sunlight streamed down through the leaves and danced in her hair. The entire place looked so recognizable. _Am I in Shinjuku Park? _She heard a small gasp from behind her. _Huh?

_Whirling around, Rika came face-to-face with at least a dozen or more people staring at her. Their eyes looked surprised and frightened at the same time. _Why do they seem so…familiar? _she wondered. _This is way too weird. _She started to back away. _

_ One of those within the group of adults, a young woman approached her hesitantly. "Dont go," she whispered in a soothing voice. "I can tell youre frightened but please dont be. Just tell me your name. Maybe I can help you."_

_ Rika eyed her warily. _What a freaky thing to say. _The woman tilted her head to one side. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and two long strands brushed her ears. She was absolutely beautiful but still…unnatural. Rika stared harder. It was the eyes. Those eyes were deep, mysterious, and full of light all at once; the brilliant blue color of lapis lazuli stones. Rikas own eyes shifted to the other adults standing behind the woman and focused on a…. Was that a Patamon?_

_ She blinked incredulously and noticed the faces on the group. They looked exactly like the Digidesti—_

"Rika? Rika!"

Rika opened her yes. "What, what?" She saw her grandmother and her Digimon partner Renamon kneeling next to her. "What happened?"

"Oh thank goodness!" Seikos face shone with relief. "You gave me quite a scare lying here and looking so pale. I thought you fainted."

The Tamer shook her head to rid herself of the dream. "Are you all right Rika?" asked the yellow fox Digimon. Rika nodded. "Good."

Rika shook her head and stood up. "Um, I think Ill go visit my friends in the park. They must have noticed Im not there."

Renamon nodded once and faded away.

As she left the house, Rika couldnt help feeling strange. _I just dont get it. That dream…it was no dream…it was real._

* * *

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

**Kamiya Residence**

Chloe sat awake at the computer, staring at the screen. Try as she might to get some work done, she couldnt get over the conversation she had with Sora. _I wonder how T.K. could be sensing something. I thought _I _was the psychic, not him. _

"Chloe?" It was Tai. "Sweetheart, are you feeling all right?"

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and the long mass fell down her back. "Im just…tired. Thats all."

She felt Tais hands on her shoulders, kneading them gently. "Are you sure youre okay?" he asked in concern. "Youre just tired?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, thats all." She tilted her head upwards to see his worried deep brown eyes. "Dont worry about me Tai. Im fine. I just a had a laborious day at work."

"Well okay." He still looked unconvinced. "Crystal needs my help on something. Call if you need anything." He leaned down and kissed her gently before leaving the room.

Chloe heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. _I dont know. I dont like this funny feeling Im starting to get. _

* * *

Where am I? Why do I feel so dizzy? _She sat up and got to her feet. It felt like jet lag had hit her to the tenth power._

_She was in a large park. Not Odaiba but just as big, maybe even bigger. It was shady and there were concrete pathways here and there. She could see benches scattered across the grass underneath trees as well. Turning her head, she noticed the form of a red-haired girl in her early teens lying on the ground. _Wow, I hope shes okay.

_ The girl stirred and got to her feet slowly. Looking around her, she murmured something that sounded like, "Im back." She noticed Chloe standing there and screamed. "What the heck are _you_ doing here?!"_

_ Chloe stared at the girl in complete shock. _She says it like shes seen me before. But how? Ive never met her in my entire life! _The girls violet eyes poured into her own. Her red-blonde hair was tied high at the back of her head and two loose strands brushed against her ears, curving around her pale face. Her attire consisted of jeans, an interesting shirt with a full blue heart on it, red wristbands, and matching shoes with studs. It gave her a somewhat tomboyish appearance. Still, Chloe could see that tomboy or not, the girl was extremely pretty. _

_ Chloe shifted her gaze and it landed on the strange gadget the girl was holding in one hand. It looked like a cross between a Digivice and a D-3, but strangely shaped with an inner circle and a slash on one side like a credit card machine. Chloe blinked at the strange blue Digivice and then turned to its owner. "Who or what are you?"_

"Mom?"

Chloe blinked and sat up straight. Gone were the park and the girl. She was back at home sitting at the computer. "Wha—? Mateo?" She looked at the little boy hovering beside her chair. "What is it honey?"

"I _still _cant find Koromon."

"Oh. Here, Ill get him." She led him in the direction of his Digimon.

* * *

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Shinjuku Park**

It was near nighttime by the time Rika reached Shinjuku Park. Her friends were either talking or playing with Guilmon, Calumon, and Terriermon. Renamon appeared and sat in a nearby tree. Rika sighed and leaned against Guilmons house, unable to shake the dream from her mind.

Henry noticed she was there and greeted her. "Hi Rika."

Rika looked up at him and then back down to the ground. "Hi Henry."

He eyed her with a concerned look. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. Listen, why dont you play with your friends over there. I need to think."

Surprised by Rikas unusual outburst, Henry backed off. He caught Takato by the arm and whispered, "You better stay away from her. Shes dangerous today."

"Oh thanks." Takato glanced at Rika. "She seems depressed." _Just like that time with Parasimon._ Though he would never mention it to Henry or the others, he felt more protective around his young red-haired friend. _Im not letting anyone or anything hurt her again. _

Henry shrugged. "I think she just wants to be alone."

"If you dont mind, Id rather you two didnt talk about me from behind my back," Rika uttered behind them.

They both jumped. "Oh, ah…sorry," Takato apologized. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Whatever."

As the boys left her, Rikas thoughts once again turned to her dream. _Is this some sort of sign? I dont understand._

* * *

**Next Day**

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

**Odaiba Park**

The members of the Digidestined (plus Chloe and their children) all met up in the park for a reunion. It had been some months since they had all been together because they were so busy with their lives and careers. Everyone had been looking forward to this day. Even Joe took time off his busy schedule in the Digital World to visit.

Izzy contacted the Pokémon World, using the Poké Gear Chloe attached to his computer. In no time, a man with messy dark hair and glittering dark eyes appeared on the computer screen. _"Hey there Izzy."_

"Hi Ash. Hows everything?"

_"Fine. Arinas home from training for a while. She has three badges already."_

"Wow, shes fast."

Ashs face grinned. _"Yeah, faster than I ever was. Unlike me, she never trusts shortcuts unless she knows the whole area. And with her its always catch first, questions later."_ (Theres a call of "Ash!" in the background) _Oh I gotta go. Say hi to everyone else, including Chloe, for me."_

"Sure thing."

Meanwhile, Chloe told her husband, T.K., and Kari about the dream she had the night before. "That girl in my dream was really…bizarre. I mean, when she asked me what I was doing there, it was like she already knew me. Ive never even _seen_ her, let alone met her before so why did she act that way?"

Tai and Kari looked puzzled. T.K. was thinking. "I bet this has some sort of connection with those weird visions I saw. You saw a girl like mine right?"

"Right."

He nodded, his face extremely serious. "Then there is a connection. Your dream must be some kind of dream that shows the future or something like that."

"A premonition?" Chloe asked. "Those are rare—even by normal psychic standards."

"Yes, but I think your dream showed something thats probably going to really happen. The question is…why?"

Chloe shook her head and stared at her best friend. "No T.K., not why…when?"

* * *

**Same Time**

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Shinjuku Park**

Rika hadnt slept well last night. The same dream appeared again to her, this time going even further and showing her D-Power glowing in a blaze of white light. For this reason, she remained silent amid the other Tamers. "Whats wrong Rika?" asked Jeri in concern.

Rika shook her head. She truly disliked getting the others involved in her problems. That happened once already when Parasimon took control of her body and used her as a puppet. In that awful predicament, shed nearly been forced to destroy her Digimon and Takato. _If theres one thing I cant stand, its my friends getting involved in things that are none of their business. Specially Gogglehead._ Not knowing where that thought came from, she raised her eyes to meet Jeris. She knew she had to answer the girl; Jeri was her best friend.

"Well Rika?"

With a sigh of _Im gonna regret this_, she opened her mouth and told them about the weird dreams shed been having, feeling like she was just wasting her time. When she was through explaining, she waited to hear their doubtful remarks.

"You must be losing it Rika," joked Kazu.

Rika glared at him. "Say that again and youll be losing more brains than youve already lost."

"Whoa, chill," Kenta said hurriedly. "He didnt mean it—honest."

Henry looked thoughtful. "This may be something worth checking into Rika."

"And how do you suppose we do that Braniac? There isnt any way you can enter inside my head and look for it."

"Of course not but what you saw seems suspicious."

Rika turned to Takato and Jeri. So far, they hadnt said a single word. "Is this freaking you out or something?"

Jeri sighed. "No it isnt. But well have to think of something…right Henry?"

The blue-haired boy nodded and smiled at Jeri. She beamed back and Takato looked slightly jealous but that mustve been the sunlight. Henry didnt notice.

"Okay, let me know will you?" With that said Rika turned around and started down the steps leading to Guilmons hideaway. When she reached an open clearing surrounded by trees, she twisted around to find Takato. Apparently, he had followed her. "What do you want Gogglehead?"

"That dream you had," he answered. "It wasnt ordinary was it?"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock."

Takato rolled his eyes and Rika noticed how serious he looked. "I may have something on about that dream but Im not sure if my theorys right."

"Shoot."

"Well your dream might be something thats going to happen—like a premonition. Maybe those people you saw will soon really appear, not just in your dream but also out here in the open."

Rika eyed him. "How are you so sure?"

He winced. _Shes gonna hit me for this but…oh well._ "Well if you remember correctly, I had something like it. I dreamt about—"

"Shut up."

Takato ignored her. "—You and Renamon fighting against a Digimon. And you both turned out to be real so maybe yours will be real too."

"What did I say about that dream stuff Gogglehead? You knew that if you mentioned that dream Id—"

Rikas D-Power started reacting. She stopped talking to Takato and stared at it. "What the—?"

"Whats wrong?"

"I…I dont know." Rika held her D-Power up and it emitted a bright burst of light. "Aaaaaaagghhhh!" The light engulfed her and vanished in one flash.

Takato blinked in shock. "Rika? Rika!"

Renamon appeared behind him. "Takato, is something wrong?"

He faced the yellow fox. "Rikas gone Renamon. We have to find her." _Why does this keep happening?_

* * *

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

**Odaiba Park**

"Oooff!" Rika landed facedown on what felt like soft grass. She sat up and looked around her. "Trees and miles of grass?" Sunlight streamed through the leaves and made little patches of light around her. _Why does this seem so familiar?_

Standing up, she brushed off her jeans and heard a small gasp from behind her. "Huh?" She spun around.

A dozen or so people stared at her, half frightened and half surprised. _Ooohh man, are these the same people from my dream? _Her question was answered when a familiar-looking young woman approached her. _Oh great. For once in his life, Takato was right. They _are _real. _She backed away steadily.

Those unnatural blue eyes poured into hers. "Dont go," the woman whispered. "I can tell youre frightened but please dont be. Just tell me your name. Maybe I can help you."

Rika observed her. _Same as my dream. _She decided to answer the womans question. "My name is—"

Her D-Power reacted again. _Oh crap, not now. _

The woman stared at her curiously when the blast of white light flew from Rikas D-Power. Her expression changed to bewilderment. "What?"

Another person from the crowd, a blond man, ran toward them. "Chloe watch out!"

The beam of light surrounded Rika and the woman. It lashed out and grabbed him too. The light gave an earsplitting shriek, covering them from sight. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

When the clearing was free from it, they were gone.

"CHLOE! T.K.!"

* * *

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Shinjuku Park**

Chloe sat up dizzily. She felt as if shed been traveling at a high speed in a short amount of time. _I am never looking at fast travel the same way ever again. _

She stood up and rubbed her head. _Where am I anyway? _Looking around, she saw shady trees and pathways. Little benches were placed here and there. _This seems recognizable…sort of. _

Chloe turned and noticed the teenage girl on the ground. She gasped. _My premonition._ The girl stirred and got to her feet. "Im back," she murmured. Turning to Chloe, she screamed, "What the heck are _you_ doing here?!"

The trainer stared back at her. "I dont know myself. Just answer something for me kid: who or what are you?"

"Im human," replied the girl. She had a haughty sort of voice, like a superior champion. "And my name is Rika. Rika Nonaka."

Chloe tested out the name in her head. _Rika. Its…pretty._

The girl, Rika, was still staring at her in an expectant way. "And you are…?"

"Chloe," she replied politely. "Im Chloe."

_Chloe. Its…weird. _

* * *

T.K. blinked and gazed at the ground. It was a lot further than usual. In fact, it was at least ten feet away. That was when he realized he was sitting in a tree. 

_How the heck did I end up in a tree?_ T.K. asked himself as he tried lowering out of it gently. No such luck. He stepped on a weak branch and found himself airborne for about six seconds before crashing to the ground below. "Ow!"

T.K. groaned and rubbed his shoulder painfully. _Now I know why humans were never born to fly._ He heard a voice coming behind the building he had landed in front of. _Greeaat. _

* * *

Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu were all searching for Rika. After Takato had told them what had happened, theyd all agreed to split up and find her. 

"Rika! Rika!" called Henry. His eyes landed on a small maroon-haired figure running towards him. "Suzie?"

Suzie Wong smiled a dimply smile. "Henwy, what are you doing?"

"Were lookin for Rika," Terriermon said from Henrys shoulder.

Suzie blinked. She was carrying Lopmon in her hands. "Can I help?"

Her brother shrugged. "If you want." He walked off.

Suzie and Lopmon wandered through the trees calling, "Wika! Wika! Where are you?" Lopmon stopped beside Guilmons house where Takato and Guilmon were searching.

Takato heard something fall behind the gray building accompanied by an "Ow!" "What was that Guilmon?"

The red dinosaur cast him a puzzled look. "I dont know Takatomon."

The Tamer walked around to the back of the shack and saw a man staring up at him. Apparently, he had fallen out of the tree. "Hey, do you need some…" Takatos voice died away as he took in the mans golden blond hair and azure eyes. His own eyes widened. "No way! I dont believe it!"

"Uh, what?"

"You-youre T.K.…Takeru Takaishi arent you?" asked Takato hurriedly. T.K. nodded, his expression one of confusion. "Oh wow! Its impossible; youre not supposed to be real!"

"What are you talking about kid and how do you know my name?"

Takato grinned. "Youre on the Digimon TV show."

"Huh?"

"The Digimon TV show," Takato repeated. "But thats so weird. Your show stopped running months ago…oh I should show you to my friends."

T.K. shook his head in disgust. "_Show_ me to them. What am I, an exhibit? And just who are you anyway—a Tai or Davis wannabe?" He gestured to Takatos goggles.

"Oh Im sorry. My names Takato."

"Nice to meet you…Takato." T.K. frowned slightly.

Lopmon peeked behind the building, followed by Suzie. The little girls eyes widened to the size of side-plates. "Suzie, are you okay?"

"Henwy! Henwy! Come here right now!" Suzie replied in answer.

Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, and Guilmon raced over to her. Their own eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of T.K. before them. By now, the Digidestined had gotten to his feet.

"Holy cow!" shouted Kenta.

"I must be seeing things," Jeri murmured and she rubbed her eyes.

Henry walked up to them. "Takato, is this…?"

"T.K.? Yeah," Takato answered cheerfully.

Kazu blinked and walked over to T.K. "He looks so real," he muttered as he poked TKs shoulder. "And he feels real too."

"Its because I _am_ real," T.K. replied in an annoyed voice. He pushed Kazus hand away. "Cut it out."

"Oh sorry."

T.K. sighed and stood up. He eyed the strange band of kids staring at him. _Why are they looking at me as if Im a celebrity? Agh, I have no time for this. Chloe was caught in that blast so I should look for her. If anything happened to her, Tais gonna have my head on a silver platter. _He turned to leave.

"Hey, where ya goin?" asked Kazu.

T.K. glanced at him. "Im going to look for one of my friends."

"Another Digidestined?" Kenta asked eagerly.

He shook his head. "We dont really consider her a Digidestined. Shes from…another place."

"Can we go with you?" asked Jeri with a sincere look in her eyes. "We wont get in the way."

T.K. shrugged. He didnt really want the kids tagging along but the look in her eyes showed he could trust her. "I guess its okay with me." His eyes expanded at Guilmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon. "You kids are Digidestined?!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Rika said as she focused her attention on Chloe. "I appeared in your dreams same as you appeared in mine?" 

Chloe nodded. "You arent from around here are you?"

"Nope," Chloe said pleasantly. "Im originally from Pallet Town."

Rika was about to ask where in the world that was when Renamon appeared. "Rika, Ive been looking for you."

Chloes eyes nearly bulged. "Whoa!"

"Renamon!" Rika suddenly looked nervous. "Youre not supposed to appear in front of other people. Youve probably freaked her out by no…" Rikas voice died away when she noticed Chloe looking neither frightened nor surprised. In fact, she looked intrigued. "Arent you scared?" she asked, mystified.

"No," Chloe answered. She looked at the yellow fox up and down. "Ive never seen a Digimon like you before. Renamon is it?"

"Hold on a sec!" Rika looked confused. "You know shes a Digimon?"

Chloe nodded and smiled. "One of the coolest-looking ones Ive ever seen." Renamon looked flattered. "Ive hung around Digimon long enough to know what they are," she explained

_Is she a Digidestined? How can she be; Ive never seen her in the show. How about a Tamer? No way, she doesnt even have a Digivice or a partner with her. Plus, shes kinda old to be one. But if shes not a Digidestined or a Tamer, then what is she? A model? _

Rikas thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out, "CHLOE! CHLOE!"

Chloes eyes widened with recognition. "Id know that voice anywhere. T.K.!"

_T.K.? The kid with the Patamon?_ Rika thought. She looked up and saw the woman running to the voice. "Hey wait up!" She and Renamon took off after her.

T.K. burst out of the trees and spotted Chloe running toward him. He caught her in a hug. "Thank goodness."

She hugged him back. "Im glad theres someone familiar to talk to." She pulled away.

The Digimon Tamers appeared behind the two adults along with their Digimon. Rika and Renamon came up and stared at them. "RIKA!" the Tamers shouted. "Where were you?"

"Long story," she replied curtly and nodded at Chloe and T.K. "That woman over there was the one in my dream."

"_She _was the girl in _my_ dream. Her name is Rika," Chloe explained to T.K.

The blond man eyed the young Tamer. "Shes beautiful."

Rika snorted. Chloe ignored her, noticing the Tamers. "You sure make fast friends." Her eyes zeroed in on Takatos goggles. _Oh…kay. Just _how_ many goggleheads are there in the world?_

"We found him miss," Kazu put in. Kenta nodded in agreement.

"Chloe, these kids and Digimon are…"

"Takato, Henry, Jeri, Suzie, Kenta, Kazu, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon," Chloe rattled off. "Nice to meet you."

The younger kids, including Rika, looked bewildered. "How…did you know?" asked Suzie. "Do you have magic?"

"Im psychic." They didnt know whether she was being sarcastic or serious.

Chloe smiled at them. "My full name is Chloe Device Kamiya, but you can all call me Chloe."

The kids were still stuck on her last name. _"Kamiya?!"_

Alexis: Can things get any crazier than this? And just what was the purpose of the premonitions? The big surprises are far from over on the next part of "The Saga of Destiny"!

T.K.: Nice little predicament you put me and Chloe in.

Me: Thanks.

???: _Hi boatie. _

Ash: What the heck was that?

???: _IM READY! Im ready, Im ready, Im ready, Im ready…_

Ash: (to me) Uuuhh Caro, you dont have Spongebob Squarepants in here dya?

Me: Um no.

Chloe/Rika: Then who _was _that? (Amanda enters) Whos that?

Me: Ugh. A_man_da, Im trying to write here. Go back to watching Spongebob.

Amanda: No. I wanna stay here.

Me: (groans) For those of you to know, this is my little sister. Shes a bit of a smart aleck.

Amanda: AM NOT!

Me: (sighs) Now lets move on. (to Amanda) And turn off the TV while youre at it!


	4. Chapter 3 Tamers, Trainers, and Digidest...

Me: It's on the Chapter 3 in which...never mind. I can't say anything. I don't own "Everything Changes" from the 2BA Master CD, and I'm going to stop writing disclaimers for Digimon and Pokémon so if you wanna make sure I have one readers, check the author's note.

Amanda: Let's just get on with the story.

Me: Well you _might _like this chapter and it has a surprise ending.

Chloe: Which if course you're not going to tell us.

Me: (sarcastic) Oh, you're _so_ smart.

Chloe: I'm gonna ignore that sarcasm.

**Chapter 3-Tamers, Trainers, and Digidestined **

"_What I do, I do with no regrets,"—_Yuna, Final Fantasy X

"_Ron, this is serious!"—_Kim Possible

"_Hello? Note: serious face,"—_Ron Stoppable, _Kim Possible_

"_You're such a little thing but you have a lion's heart,"—_Leomon, The Journey Begins

"_Exactly!" (hand motion) –_Stephanie Ignacio

"Chlooooeeeee! T.K.aaaaaaayyy!" Where are you?" The Digidestined had been searching for their missing teammates for about half an hour. They hadn't seen them since that teen girl had appeared before them. What had happened?

Sora looked worried. "I don't understand. Where could they be?"

"I don't know Sora but we have to keep looking," Tai responded. If anything happened to Chloe, he'd never forgive himself. He knew Kari and Matt felt the same as him about T.K.

A young couple soon entered the park. The man spotted them and called, "Hi. Sorry we're late." It was Jacob Sasaki and his wife Jacqueline, affectionately called Jackie by practically everyone. They were the newest Digidestined and bearers of the crests of Patience and Innocence. "Gail was making a racket so we couldn't leave until she fell asleep." Gail was their baby girl, about the same age as Sam. She had inherited Jacob's brown hair and Jacqueline's emerald-green eyes.

Jacqueline noticed the worried look on Kari's face. "Is something wrong?"

Kari nodded. "Chloe and T.K. are both gone."

"We've been searching but we can't find them anywhere," Cody explained to them. "It all started ever since this little girl appeared before us."

Jacqueline arranged herself next to Yolei. Jacob, however, remained standing and pondered the dilemma. "Why don't you contact that other world you told us about?"

"Hey that's not a bad idea," Oriana replied and she turned to Rioko. "Tell your dad to contact the Pokémon World. They might be there."

"Which region of the Pokémon World? Kanto, Johto, or that Hoenn Region?"

"Kanto duh. That's where Mr. Ketchum lives."

Rioko nodded and talked to Izzy about it. Crystal looked anxious. "Mom and Uncle T.K. will be okay won't they?" She looked at her father apprehensively.

"Don't worry Crystal," he assured her. "They'll be all right."

The comment didn't cheer Crystal and Mateo up too much. Hope and Keiji were worried too. "I hope so," Hope replied in a soft voice as Izzy's laptop (not the same yellow one) beeped and the screen portrayed an image of Ash. _"What's up?"_ he asked.

"Ash, have you, Misty, Tracey, or Brock seen Chloe and T.K. anywhere?" asked Izzy. "They're missing."

Misty's face appeared on the screen. _"We haven't seen them at all."_

The look of disappointment on Izzy's face revealed the answer as to whether or not Chloe and T.K. were in the Kanto Region.

_"What time did they disappear?"_

"About half an hour ago...well, twenty-nine minutes to be exact." Izzy looked anxious. "Listen, are you sure they're not over there in your world? What if they landed in Hoenn by accident or something?"

_"I doubt it. If they landed in our world, they would've contacted us by now. Poké Gears have a way of being heard over long distances."_

Izzy held up Chloe's Poké Gear. "But Chloe's Gear is right here."

_"Doesn't make a difference. She could simply contact us on one of the many phones surrounding our world or T.K. could still email us on his D-Terminal."_

"Good point."

_"Tell you what,"_ Ash went on._ "Misty, Brock, and I will head on over to your world and use our Pokémon to help search."_

"That's not possible. We can only open the portal if Chloe and T.K. are with us."

Ash grinned. _"No problem. You better stand back."_

"Why?"

_"Just do what I said."_

Izzy stepped away from his computer and motioned for the others to keep away from it. A blinding flash of light emitted from the screen and it took the shape of a swirling portal. Ash, Misty, Brock, Arina, Kato, and Rocky emerged from the portal along with Pikachu. A Pichu rested on Arina's hat (Ash's old hat) and Kato was carrying a sleeping Togepi in his arms. Rocky had a Geodude next to him. The Pokémon trainers took one look at the jaw-dropped looks on the Digidestined's faces and burst out laughing.

"How...how did you do that?" asked Matt in awe.

Ash grinned broadly. "Since I'm the only person with a crest in the Pokémon World, opening the portal doesn't require a lot of power."

"Let's skip the talk and get down to finding them," Arina added.

Little Kato grinned. "Don't mind her," he whispered to his friends. "She wants us to hurry up so she can train more. You'd think she'd be less heartless."

"I heard that Kato!"

"Good. It was meant to be heard."

"KATO!"

* * *

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Shinjuku Park**

After getting over the shock of Chloe's last name and figuring everything out about her and T.K., the Tamers settled down with their new friends. Kenta was slightly disappointed that the other Digidestined weren't there but he found both Chloe and T.K. interesting enough.

"I never did figure out what happened to everybody after the show ended," Takato said to T.K. and Chloe. "All I saw were Yolei and Ken ending up together as well as Matt with Sora, and I saw what kind of jobs you guys had. So what did happen?"

Chloe gave him a blank look because she had no clue what he was talking about. T.K., however, understood. "Oh, Izzy and Mimi got married and they have two kids. Joe and Cody married these girls named Jenny and Lin, and Davis hooked up with Catherine."

Now it was Takato's turn to draw a blank. Kazu gave him a "don't-you-know-anything?" look. "The French Digidestined?"

Chloe nodded. "Surprised me too." She stood up and started pacing up and down the area for some odd reason. Then she sat down and started rummaging through the pockets of her blue sweater.

"So you guys are Digimon Tamers," T.K. said to Takato. "What exactly is that anyway?"

"We're not that much different from you Digidestined except we use Modify cards to slash through our D-Powers to give our Digimon different moves, strength, speed, weapons, etc," Henry clarified intelligently. "If the enemy is a Digimon, we absorb its data if we want to. If the enemy is not, like some enemies we faced, we do what we can to destroy it."

T.K. grinned. "That's cool. Hey, how come I don't have much data on Guilmon on my D-3's Analyzer?"

Takato smiled. "I created him."

"What?"

"Oh, well you see...I drew him and the picture and attacks scanned into my Digivice. And he just came to life."

"Wow."

Guilmon smiled. "Do you like bread?"

T.K. frowned politely. "Uh sure. Why, do you?"

"Bread is the best thing in the whole world! Especially, Guilmon bread!"

T.K. glanced at Takato who laughed nervously. "I...didn't give him his personality. Y'see my parents own a bread shop and I have to feed him. And like they always say, nothing's as filling as nice, fresh, bread."

T.K. sweatdropped. "Uh...huh."

Chloe meanwhile, continued to search around in her pockets and her belt, but all she found were her Poké Balls. "Darn! I just remembered I left my Poké-Gear with Izzy. Can't you e-mail our friends T.K.?"

"I don't think so. I think we're in different dimensions so it'd be impossible."

"D'you guys have kids?" asked Kazu. "Any around our age I mean."

Chloe shook her head. "Crystal's only ten and Teo's about eight."

"Teo?"

"His name is Mateo," T.K. responded calmly. "We just call him by his nickname."

Chloe absent-mindedly used her telekinesis to summon a rock from nowhere. She plocked it against a nearby tree. The Tamers stared. "How did you _do_ that?" asked Takato in amazement.

The woman looked confused and then brightened. "Oh you mean this?" The rock rose into the air and glided back to her. A gasp went through the group as she caught it. She laughed. "I told you I was psychic. That's how I already knew your names. I can read your minds."

"Wh-what? You read my mind?" Kenta was astonished.

"Oh don't worry. I usually don't do that unless I feel like it or if it's necessary."

Kazu sighed. "Too bad the other Digidestined can't come. Kari's pretty cute." T.K. glared while Chloe smiled.

"She's not cute like T.K.," Jeri replied pleasantly. T.K. groaned and Chloe's smile broadened. "Or Takato."

Takato blushed red while the others, especially Terriermon, snickered helplessly. "Stop it...what's so funny?"

"Look, it's Takato the _Tomato_!" Kazu choked between laughs.

"What?" The goggled Tamer flushed redder. "I'm NOT a Tomato!"

The others, including Jeri and Rika, laughed even harder. Renamon managed a grin. T.K. and Chloe couldn't help it; the laughter was contagious. "You have to admit, that's pretty funny," T.K. said.

"Not to mention accurate," added Chloe, giggling.

"Aw shut up!"

* * *

_Your heart's beatin' around the clock_

_Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop_

_Evolution is takin' place_

_The world is spinnin' and changin' everyday_

_Anything you think of with a name_

_There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same_

**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

**Odaiba Park**

Ash and Arina landed Charizard after searching from the air. There was no sign of the missing pair anywhere at all. Mateo's lip trembled. "What happened to them?"

Keiji patted his shoulder. "Don't worry cousin," he said. "I'm sure we'll find our parents."

Catherine looked over at Davis, who was trying to use the D-terminal to email T.K. "Don't you think we 'ave already tried zat at least five times?"

"I know," he answered. "But unless anyone's got a better idea, I'm going to keep on trying."

Yolei looked up from where she and Jacqueline were playing with Sam and Gail. "Do you think they were transported to the Dark Ocean?"

"Oooh don't say that," Kari spoke softly. "I have enough memories of that place."

"We don't need to worry about it anyway," Ken added reassuringly. "That place can't get to us with no one controlling it—I hope."

(A/N: Read _The Years Ahead _because I don't wanna put a flashback)

Ash sighed and returned Charizard to his Poké Ball. As he leaned against a nearby tree, he noticed it was blinking faintly with white light. Ignoring it, he clipped it onto his belt with the other ones. They all started to glow. "Huh?"

"Hey Dad." Rioko looked at Izzy's laptop. "Isn't your computer supposed to be in sleep mode?"

Izzy nodded. Jomei now glanced at the screen with his sister. "Well I don't think it is Dad 'cause it's on and the programs are goin' haywire."

"What?"

Keiji noticed that his mother's D-3 was shimmering. "Uh, is it supposed to do that?"

Tai held his Digivice up. It was glowing and flashing light in all directions. "What's going on here?"

As if to answer him, the other Digivices and Poké Balls reacted to the light from his Digivice and sprang to life, showering beams of pallid light around them. The beams fused together to form a large white cage, enclosing them so they couldn't escape to the outside world. The Digidestined and Pokémon trainers stared around the walls in alarm.

Crystal buried her face into Tai's chest. She then stared down at her hands and screamed, "Dad! Help me!"

Tai looked down and saw his daughter dissolving like fine sugar before his eyes. "Crystal? CRYSTAL!" He watched in horror at her frightened face slowly disappearing. He whirled around and saw the same thing happening to Mateo. "MATEO!"

"Daaaaaddyyyyyyy!" wailed Mateo as he vanished.

Kari noticed the crisis at hand simply because her own children were dissolving. "Mom, we're scared. We're so scared," whispered Hope and Keiji before they were gone.

Arina slowly faded away like a wisp of smoke. "Look after my Pokémon Dad and don't..." Her voice faded away with the rest of her body.

All around them, their children were disappearing. Mimi hugged Jomei to her, much to his displeasure, but it wasn't enough to stop it. D.J. and Oriana grabbed each other's hands. Even Sam and Gail couldn't escape from the "disappearing doom". The Digidestined and the trainers tried to save them but the kids vanished before they could do anything.

Yolei began to sob and she buried her face in Ken's shoulder. Catherine clung to Davis, who stroked her blonde hair. The others were pale and scared as they gazed around the white walls of their somewhat prison. Brock moved around and then muttered, "We're moving somewhere."

"How can you tell?" Mimi looked at him curiously.

"I can feel it too," Joe agreed. "And something tells me we're moving pretty fast."

Jacob touched the surface of the "cage". It felt like light made solid...if that was even possible. "But how?"

"Who cares how Jake?" exclaimed Davis. "I think a better question is where."

* * *

_Everything changes, changes_

_Things are changing constantly_

_Everything changes, changes_

_It's evolutionary_

_Everything changes, changes_

_Changin' all the time_

_Playing with your mind_

_Modified and rearranged..._

_Everything has gotta change_

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Shinjuku Park**

"You're married to a Digidestined but that doesn't make you a Digidestined," Rika mused while looking at Chloe. "So what are you?"

Chloe smiled and took out a Poké Ball. "I'm a Pokémon trainer."

"A what?"

"Pokémon trainer. I'm from a world where creatures called Pokémon and humans live together in harmony."

T.K. nodded. "That's why I said she's not a Digidestined."

Takato looked interested. "Pokémon? Are they like Digimon?"

"Well not exactly. There are numerous differences, such as their names," Chloe explained. "And their attack power. Digimon rely on their partners or evolution stages in order to grow stronger. Pokémon rely on the power within their hearts and the faith their trainers have in them. When they evolve, they _stay_ evolved and they belong to certain categories, no matter the species. So you might see a Dragon-Type, a Water-Type, and so on."

"That's cool," said Kazu. "Hey, do you have one right now?"

Chloe nodded and pressed the button on the Poké Ball to make it grow. She decided against using Dragonite because he might seem too overwhelming. "Poké Ball GO!" she yelled and threw it.

A blast of light flashed from the Poké Ball and when it settled, there sat a striking black creature with long ears. It had slanted red eyes with shiny black pupils and around its ears, body, and legs were gold circles that changed different colors. "Whoa!"

_"Umbreon,"_ the creature whispered.

"This is Umbreon," Chloe said. "A male Dark-Type Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Eevee is a Normal-Type evolution Pokémon that can become five different types when it evolves. Umbreon here is one of my strongest and favorites."

"He's so beautiful!" Jeri squealed. "Can he talk?"

The trainer nodded. "You won't understand him though. Pokémon can only, I repeat, _only_ say their names—with a few exceptions like this annoying Meowth I used to know, Mewtwo, and some psychic Pokémon. Only a trainer who has a strong bond with his or her Pokémon can understand them."

"Do your teachers allow these— Pokémon?" asked Henry. He was stroking the top of Umbreon's head.

"Oh, when you become a trainer—meaning you're at least ten and eligible to get your license—you don't go to school anymore. You learn everything you need to know on your journey."

"What? You don't go to school anymore?" Kazu exclaimed. "Boy that's a life I'd love to have."

"Ditto," Kenta added eagerly.

Just then, a blast of blinding white light landed into the clearing. The Tamers and the two adults shielded their faces before staring at it in amazement. "What is that?" asked T.K. hoarsely.

The light faded away, revealing about more than a dozen adults. Most had fallen onto the ground and were busy getting up. The ones who hadn't fallen were taking in their surroundings. Chloe and T.K.'s jaws both dropped before exclaiming, "_Guys!?_"

The group of adults turned towards them and their surprised faces melted into smiles of relief. The Tamers eyed the adults critically before Takato realized who they were. "You're the...Digidestined."

"Whoa! Chumly's right!" Kazu shouted, his eyes as round as saucers.

The other Tamers couldn't help but agree. The people within the television show they used to watch were all real. Chloe and T.K. ran to their friends and families.

Tai was just thinking of asking Chloe what she and T.K. were doing in the strange place but his wife threw her arms around him and he forgot all he was going to ask. She pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I am so glad you're here."

"Where were you guys?" asked Kari from her place beside T.K.

"Here. In Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku?"

T.K. nodded, then frowned. "Did you leave the kids at home alone?"

Kari's smile faded and she shook her head. "T.K., they're gone."

"What do you mean _gone?_"

Catherine looked sorrowful. "They just vanished on our way 'ere. We don't know if zey are okay or not."

Chloe and T.K. exchanged a worried glance._** "There must be something wrong if they just disappeared,"** _Chloe said telepathically to T.K.

"**_I know,"_ **he replied back. **_"But we'll handle it later. We have to think about the kids back there."_** He beckoned the Tamers to come forward since they were still standing nervously (and gawking) in the background. "Digidestined and Pokémon trainers, meet the Digimon Tamers. We're in a different dimension where Digimon is nothing except a card game or TV show, and these kids are the main heroes of the area."

"Digimon _Tamers_?" repeated Ash in disbelief. "And I thought 'Digidestined' was a weird name."

"ASH!"

"What?"

_You take a chance, you throw the dice_

_You risk it all; it's just a part of life_

_You hold on tight, to what you know_

_You can't hold back, you've gotta let it go_

_Every little step that you embrace (every little step that you embrace)_

_One road ends, another begins_

_And takes you to a better place_

Chloe motioned for Rika to come forward. "Recognize her? She was the girl in my premonition and the girl we saw today."

The Digidestined nodded. "This is Rika Nonaka," Chloe explained. "The cool-looking yellow fox next to her is her partner, Renamon."

Renamon bowed politely before the two groups. Rika just nodded once.

"The goggle-boy over there is Takato Matsuki, the leader of the Tamers. The dinosaur look-alike is his partner, Guilmon."

Tai raised his eyebrows. "Goggles huh? Anyone getting a sense of déjà vu?"

"Me!" cried Davis.

Takato smiled at the two leaders. "It's...really nice to meet you guys," he stammered nervously. _I can't believe it's actually them!_ Guilmon waved in greeting.

"Next to Takato is Henry Wong, the smart one, and his wise-cracking partner, Terriermon," T.K. continued.

"What's up?" said Terriermon cheerfully.

Henry shook hands with Izzy and Joe. "Pleasure."

Chloe went on. "And the brown-haired girl with the...puppet...is Jeri Katou."

"Hello! Ruff!"

The older kids sweatdropped. _Ooookaaaay. _Jacqueline thought it was cute.

"That kid's Kazu Shiota next to Kenta Kitagawa—kid with the glasses."

"Whaddup dudes!"

"Hi."

"The little one is Henry's sister Suzie," T.K. finished for Chloe. "Oh yeah, and that's Lopmon."

Suzie smiled a dimply smile at the older kids. Lopmon managed a wave from Suzie's tight grasp.

"They already know all of our names except the trainers and Jacob and Jacqueline probably," T.K. added.

Ash, Misty, and Brock stepped forward. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet," Ash introduced himself. "And this is Brock Slate and my wife, Misty Waterflower."

"Ash and I are Pokémon trainers," Misty added with an agreeable smile. "And Brock is a Pokémon breeder."

Jacqueline smiled placidly. "My name is Jacqueline Miyagi Sasaki but call me Jackie. I am the Digidestined of Innocence and my partner is Otamamon."

Her husband nodded. "I'm Jacob Sasaki and the Digidestined of Patience. My partner was really my relative's but since he's um...dead, I have him. My relative's name was Oikawa and my partner's, Datirimon." He grinned. "Jackie and I are the last Digidestined of the group."

The Tamers were surprised. Oikawa had relatives?

Ash remembered. "Oh yeah." He tilted his head at the yellow mouse Pokémon on his shoulder. "This is my personal Pokémon and best friend: Pikachu."

_"Pikachu,"_ Pikachu chirped cheerfully.

Jeri and Suzie squealed with delight. "Oh he's sooooo cute!" They immediately grabbed him and started petting him and tickling him.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kazu muttered in disbelief. "What's so cute about a little yellow rat?"

"If you call him that again," Ash warned. "He'll fry your brains before you can say 'help me.'"

Pikachu giggled, _"Pika pi pi pi."_ Man that's funny!

"What'd he say?" Kenta asked in confusion.

"'That's funny'," Chloe answered him. "I told you. You can't understand Pokémon language unless you develop a strong bond with your Pokémon."

Kari smiled at the Tamers. "We're all very glad to meet you kids but do any of you know what we're doing here?"

They shook their heads. Rika turned to her fellow group members. "Pretty weird seeing my dream come to life eh?"

Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Suzie, and Kenta nodded. Takato didn't do or say anything when he realized he was probably being rude. Just when he opened his mouth though, Rika stopped him. "_You _actually figured it all out Gogglehead. Nice job."

Takato shut his mouth and cast her a grateful look before turning back to the Digidestined and the trainers. "Um so...where are your Digimon?"

"Most of them are in the Digital World," Izzy explained. He picked up a sleeping Patamon. "But Patamon wanted to stay with T.K. for a while."

T.K. took his partner. As he did he suddenly remembered that extraordinary girl in his images. She had penetrating violet eyes. His gaze shifted to Rika who was talking to Renamon. _She _had violet eyes! As for the Tamers...he was almost positive they were the kids in his other vision.

_Could it be? _he wondered. _Are my images becoming real?_

_Everything changes, changes_

_Things are changing constantly_

_Everything changes, changes_

_It's evolutionary_

_Everything changes, changes_

_Changin' all the time_

_Playing with your mind_

_Modified and rearranged..._

_Everything has gotta change_

* * *

**Digital World**

**Server**

"Gennai! There's something wrong!" called Agumon, bursting into Gennai's house.

Gennai turned around. He had been studying the prophecy for the last two days now. "What's wrong Agumon?"

"Some of the Digimon have been attacked!"

That was serious enough. Gennai didn't bother wasting time and asking questions. He just jumped in the Mekanorimon he rode around in and flew off, carrying Agumon with him.

After flying for a while, Agumon pointed at certain spot to land: Primary Village. Usually, the village was a normal peaceful place where baby Digimon were born or brought to life. However, it was also the most targeted place in the Digital World. "It's coming from down there!" the dinosaur shouted. "There's Elecmon!"

Elecmon was pacing back and forth, surrounded by fresh baby Digimon. He looked up as Agumon and Gennai landed. "It's a good thing you're here Gennai. Maybe you could help solve this."

"What happened Elecmon?" Gennai questioned the Digimon.

"Well yesterday afternoon, I was tending to the babies as usual. You know how it is when they hatch. Well there was one egg that was extremely bizarre. Actually, it wasn't even an egg. More like a blob of cubes and blue static."

Agumon looked puzzled. "Did it come from an egg?"

"That's the weird thing. I don't know how it got here. I checked all of the cribs but none of them had any traces of that stuff. I found it near the babies." Elecmon paused and then took another breath. "The funniest thing was that it kept saying on word since I found it. 'Missingno'. I've never heard that word before."

Gennai frowned. "Perhaps that was the creature's name. In this case, I don't believe it is from this world."

"Where do you suppose it came from Gennai?" asked Agumon curiously.

Before Gennai could answer, shrill screams cut through the air. "The babies!" shouted Elecmon and he dashed off, leaving Agumon and Gennai in a trail of dust.

(A/N: Well not exactly a trail of dust since the surface of the ground is made of soft bouncy stuff but you get what I mean)

"Agumon, stay with the babies here. I'll follow Elecmon," Gennai ordered, jumping into the Mekanorimon.

_Anything you think of with a name_

_There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same_

_(chorus goes on and fades out)_

When Gennai landed in the nursery part of the Primary Village, it took some time to adjust to the scene around him. Cradles had been overturned and some Digi-Eggs littered the ground. In the middle of the disarray was Elecmon, apparently at a loss for words. The babies around him were huddled together.

"Elecmon...what is it?" asked Gennai in concern.

In answer, Elecmon pointed up ahead of him. There was a large shimmering display of what seemed to be blue dots, cubes, and static. It was rippling like the surface of water. **_"Missingno,"_** it hissed from the depths of his body. Its voice was that of a male, but it was filled with crackling static.

"What-do-you-want?" asked Elecmon in a quivering voice.

Missingno rippled again. **_"Must...destroy...all life..."_**

"Why? Why must you destroy innocent Digimon?" Gennai persisted.

**_"I...was created...by an accident...in a world full of creatures and humans...I was programmed...to do so..." _**The strange being known as Missingno seemed to laugh. **_"You think...you are stronger...than me? I have...powers...you wouldn't dream of..."_**

Missingno immediately began rippling faster than ever. As he did, a small vortex appeared. He disappeared into it.

"Where's he heading?" asked Elecmon weakly.

Gennai shook his head. "A place where he can cause more harm."

* * *

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Shinjuku Park**

Chloe felt a strange sensation surging through her. It felt like electricity. She shook her head to shake the feeling off. "What's wrong Chloe?" asked Tai.

Chloe shook her head again. "I feel funny."

"Are your powers reacting?" Ash looked at her in concern. He knew the most about her psychic powers and their behavior.

"No...it's something else...something...different. It's a power I've never felt before." She blinked and clenched her hands. "Something's not right...something's just gone wrong."

**_"That is because...you haven't witnessed...my power," _**hissed a voice. **_"Do not test the limits of my power."_**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gazed around the vicinity of the park. "Who said that?" Jeri whispered.

Ash thought about it. "You know, that sounded a little like what Mewtwo once said a long time ago to us...but it can't be him. He doesn't have a voice full of static and he trusts us."

"Besides," added Brock. "What would he be doing here?"

**_"Perhaps...you need proof of my power,"_ **the voice continued. _**"Allow me to demonstrate."** _

For a minute, all was silent. Then Chloe felt the electricity surge through her once again. This time, pain accompanied it. She doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Chloe!" Tai cried and he ran to her.

She raised her eyes at him. "Tai, get BACK!"

Just when he was about to reach her, a blast of wavelike energy blew him back a few feet. His friends caught him and watched in horror as Chloe began to glow with electric blue light until all of her features were hidden from view and all everyone could see was the light.

T.K. shouted, "Stop this! What are you doing to her?"

**_"Why don't you find out for yourselves?"_**

Blue light surrounded T.K. and the other Digidestined and they fell to all fours, glowing with blue light. The trainers also began to glow as well as the luminosity engulfed them. The light around them vanished a few seconds later and they got up painfully. Chloe landed on the ground with a soft _thud._

Tai knelt down beside her and that's when he noticed something different. "Oh my..." he began and then yelled, _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"_

Everyone stared at Chloe from their own positions. Her long black hair hung loose and tumbled down her shoulders from beneath a golden headband. Her skin was lighter and her outfit was entirely different: a long pale blue zippered jacket with a high collar, stretchy black bike shorts, and strange shoes. What shocked them the most though was the fact that she was smaller and younger, barely older than fifteen. "She looks...like a teenager!" said Kari in alarm.

Tai's outcry must've woken her up because she slowly got to a sitting position. "Uuhhh, I don't feel so good," she mumbled groggily. Unlike her adult voice, her new tone sounded lighter, less maternal.

The Tamers were shocked and confused...well some of them anyway. Kazu couldn't stop staring. "She's pretty," he mumbled in a dazed way. "She'd top any teenager around here."

"I'll say," Kenta agreed while wiping his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Tai glared at them. "Knock it off!"

"Sorry."

He turned back to Chloe who was staring at him. Her extraordinary eyes were more noticeable than ever. "What happened Chloe?" he asked her. "What made you younger?"

"Before you say anything," she responded. "You better take a good look at yourself."

Curious, Tai chanced a glance down at his hand. He noticed how different it looked, smaller and lighter. "Oh no!" 

Alexis: Oh no is right! A new evil has been released, the children of the Chosen Ones are gone, and now something's happened to the Digidestined and the trainers as well! Can things get any worse?...probably. Stay tuned!

Me: The Missingno Virus doesn't really do all of that but I wanted it to do more than just glitch up a Pokémon game. Seth Turtle is among those who use Missingno for another purpose besides the video game so I'll give him credit.

Amanda: I know what happened to you guys.

Rika: (sarcastically) Good for you. We kinda know too.

Me: By the way readers, I apologize heavily for not updating sooner, but my parents are moving to a different Internet account so I havent been able to have Internet for the past week and days. I know its an excuse, but really, its the truth. Review if you want!


	5. Chapter 4 It's Our Destiny

Me: Four chapters! Dude, do I rock or what? (thinks a minute) Nah, forget what I said.

Tamers/trainers/Digidestined/Amanda: Sure thing!

Me: (sigh) Well besides the usual disclaimer stuff, I have to say I don't own "Never Too Far From Home" from the Totally Pokémon CD. That's about it. Get ready for a long line of descriptions. Let's roll the cameras!

Takato: But we don't have any cameras.

Me: Sheesh, don't you have _any _imagination? And they call you "The Biggest Dreamer."

**Chapter 4-"It's Our Destiny"**

"_It's times when you're down that you need your friends around the most,"—_Mai Valentine, Yu-Gi-Oh

"_Wherever there's light, you'll always find darkness,"—_T.K. Takaishi, Kyoto Dragon

"_The one who makes all the difference...is you," –_Lugia, Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One

"_The human sacrificed himself to save the Pokémon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are," –_Mewtwo, Pokémon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back

Tai continued to stare at his hands before slowly pressing them to his hair. "Huh?" He realized it wasn't short anymore but rather wavy and full. His hands closed around a pair of goggles, round like the ones he used to own. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was wearing a blue shirt similar to that of the one he wore when he first came to the Digital World many years ago. Underneath it was a plain black T-shirt and gray pants. "I think...I've changed." _This is so weird! I knew I should've seen something like this coming ever since I woke up in the middle of the night and saw monkeys hanging from the ceiling! _

"You're not the only one," T.K. said in a shocked voice. Tai turned to look at him. T.K. resembled a thirteen-year-old and his blond hair stuck out from beneath the white bucket hat he always wore during that time. He brushed off his white T-shirt, black jeans, and readjusted his hat. "We've all changed." _Frankly, I'm surprised. I didn't really expect all of this to happen. _

Joe and Jacob pointed at each other and then stared down at their outfits. Joe was wearing a dark blue collared shirt with gray pants while Jacob was wearing an ocean blue shirt with tan shorts. Joe's hair was back to being somewhat longish.

Ash pushed up the brim of his red-and-white League cap after adjusting his fingerless gloves. He glanced down at his blue-and-white jacket, dark shirt, and jeans. "I got my hat back. Wow, check out our voices!"

"No kidding," said Davis. He was wearing a beige vest and shorts, along with a dark blue T-shirt and his trademark goggles. "You sound like a ten-year-old."

"I'm in my _twelve­_-year-old body doofus. And _you_ sound like a toddler."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"That can be arranged." Misty smacked the two boys upside the head. She was wearing her traditional yellow tank top and suspenders, her hair in the form of a waterspout ponytail. "You _both _are _acting_ like babies!"

Kari stared at her digital camera and her own outfit. It was more or less another sleeveless turtleneck except it was pure white and glittering. Underneath were dark red shorts held up with a silver belt. She stroked her now short brown hair. "My hair got shorter."

"Mine got longer. _Much _longer," Jacqueline added, swishing her hair, which now fell to her waist in a braid. A pink scarf was wrapped around her neck over a sleeveless powder blue T-shirt. A yellow pleated skirt flowed around her waist, framing her small figure.

Cody blinked and stared up at the others. "Hey, I shrunk!" His outfit consisted of a beige T-shirt with a maroon collar and matching pants.

"Fascinating," Izzy murmured softly. He was also younger and dressed in a different outfit: an unbuttoned green shirt over a striped orange shirt. Brown shorts reached to his knees but unlike the others, he wasn't at all bothered about the change. "We've all been transformed into children."

"Fascinating? _Fascinating?_ We've been changed by some who-knows-what into our teen selves and you think that's _fascinating?_" Davis exclaimed incredulously.

"Davis, watch it. Your goggles are slipping," Catherine said as she helped readjust them on his spiky brown hair. As she did, she brushed her long blonde ringlets aside. "Zair, zat does it." She stopped talking and clutched her throat in shock. Her heavy accent was back—along with a new outfit. A pale lavender dress with a furry collar flowed down to her knees and a matching headband completed the ensemble. "Zis is new."

Takato and the other Tamers (and their Digimon) continued to stare at them. It was exactly like looking at the characters from the TV show, this time come to life. Matt had his longish punk hairstyle along with a brown jacket and dark pants. Mimi's hair was long and as pink as cotton candy. Although they'd never seen this, Brock wore a green vest, brown jeans, and an orange shirt. Yolei and Ken stood next to each other, Yolei wearing a yellow T-shirt, shorts, and a red bandanna; and Ken wearing a maroon sweater and black pants.

Chloe stood up and glared at the trees. "All right! Where are you? And better yet, _who _or _what _are you?"

The voice boomed throughout the clearing_. **"I...am...Missingno. I was created...by an accident in the Pokémon World. I am a glitch...a living virus...the only one of my kind. I am...created to destroy life through pain...and suffering. My powers far surpass any of your own." **_A long column of blue static appeared in front of the groups.

"Why are you doing this to us?" demanded Mimi.

**_"Simple. I am only preparing you for the threat...I will cast upon your worlds and dimensions. By changing you into children, you aren't as strong physically...and mentally...I've shifted you twenty-four years back. To ensure that this experiment worked, I disposed of your own children."_**

Sora gasped. "YOU were the one who made them disappear! You KILLED them?!"

Missingno answered,** _"Since you have become children, your own children do not exist anymore...your former lives...your careers...have ceased to exist. They are only memories for you now. Your world will go on as it normally did...except without you."_**

"NO!" cried Yolei.

Joe spoke softly. "Does that mean Lin, Jenny, and the others we've known...they won't remember us?"

**_"As I have been telling you,"_ **Missingno said impatiently. **_"You are now children. You have memories of your adult life...but your thoughts...and minds are more childlike. The ages that you see yourselves as at the present are the ages you actually are now. Oh yes, your relationships have vanished...so all of your marriages or engagements are gone. In other words, you're just teenage adolescents."_**

(A/N: If you didn't get that, it means they're now just teenage couples. No husbands and wives)

"You can't get away with this!" Davis declared. "Do you know who you're messin' with?"

"**_I know perfectly well Mr. Motomiya...none of you Digidestined scare me for I can instantly delete your Digimon without making a scratch...and as for you trainers...your pathetic Pokémon and so-called skills don't even stand a chance...don't underestimate me...I have powers you wouldn't imagine_..."** The virus began to ripple at an intense speed and his dimensional gate appeared. **_"Now I must leave. You are merely...delaying my progress...for total annihilation...be prepared to die...Farewell!"_ **With a crack, the virus entered the vortex and vanished.

Suzie whimpered, "That big blue thing was scawy Henwy." She hugged Lopmon.

Ash groaned. "Why is whenever I'm around you Digidestined there's always trouble? First you guys don't trust us right off the bat, then evil Digimon nearly wipe out both of our worlds, and now _this!_"

"Ash!" cried Misty indignantly.

"You know it's true."

"Well we should help, whether we like it or not," Brock answered firmly. "The Digidestined and the Digimon are our friends, and we're always loyal to our friends."

"Yeah I know," Ash replied wryly. "At least we're not in diapers."

Chloe sank to the ground. "But what can we do? What are we even _supposed _to do?"

The Tamers came forward hesitantly. "I'm sorry," Rika whispered.

"Huh?" The other two teams looked at her. "For what?"  
"For getting you into this. If you weren't transported here, none of this would've happened. Your kids would still be alive and you wouldn't be...the way you are. I really screwed up this time didn't I?"

T.K. smiled at her. "Don't blame yourself Rika. It's not your fault. Things like this just...happen."

"_It's called 'destiny',"_ came a voice from Izzy's laptop (which had also changed to the yellow one he used in the old days).

Every person jumped about 2 feet. "The laptop's alive!" Kenta yelped, losing his head completely.

"Shut up! No it's not," Rika snapped. "I bet it's just someone using net meeting." Her friends stared at her. "What? Just because I think computers are boring doesn't mean I don't know anything about them!"

"_Humph. Smart kid,"_ said the voice again. Izzy opened the laptop and an elderly face appeared on the screen. _"Greetings."_

"GENNAI!" Immediately, everybody except the bewildered Tamers gathered around the computer.

Gennai gazed around at them before laughing. _"What in the Digiworld happened to you all? The last time I saw you, you were adults."_  
"Something called Missingno paid us a visit," Cody grimaced. He hadn't gotten over the ordeal that he was now younger _and_ shorter.

At the mention of the name, Gennai fell silent before saying, _"Missingno huh? It's one of his powers then."_

Brock thought about it. "Missingno ...hmmm. I remember hearing a little about it from Tracey. A glitch and a virus like that thing said. He's not supposed to be alive because he kept disrupting software programs."

Chloe looked incredibly serious. "If that's all you heard then you're not going to like this. Missingno is not just a virus. He's a Pokémon."

Her friends stared at her as if her head was on backwards.

"I'm serious. He's number 0 in the Pokédex...actually he doesn't even appear in the Pokédex. He's a missing Pokémon, hence the name: Missingno. He was actually created to help programmers as a test but was left behind in miscellaneous computer software. Like Brock said though, he was disrupting software programs and such, so they tried to delete him. But it didn't work." Now her fellow trainers looked at her strangely. "Yes, I learned it from Professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary."

Gennai nodded_. "He appeared in our Digital World not very long ago and he's been wrecking havoc in the Primary Village. What I don't know is how he got there."_

"I think _I_ know," Ash muttered. "The Digital World is basically like a big computer or data storage area where life exists. Since viruses are known to be very small, I bet Missingno could've easily hacked into your program in the Digital World. Why he's there is simple enough. He's a virus and that spells disaster and death to the Digital World. Since everything there is pretty much data, he can delete and destroy it easily."

Gennai and the others lapsed into silence for a while, taking the horrific information in. Gennai then noted the unfamiliar surroundings. _"Are you in the park?"_

"Actually, we are in a park but not in our dimension," Joe said.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Gennai," Izzy said suddenly. "Do you know the Digimon Tamers?"

The old man frowned. _"No, I have never heard of them._ _Why do you ask?"_

"Er well," Izzy pulled away from the computer and gestured towards the kids in the background. "These children are Digimon Tamers, and Digimon here is nothing but a card game and a TV show...with the exception of these kids' Digimon."

The Tamers looked at Gennai who studied them carefully. In the meantime, Patamon woke up. "That was a nice nap." He casually glanced at his partner and then did a double take. "T.K., what happened to _you_?"

T.K. groaned. "Long story."

_"Hmmm, I don't recall meeting these kids,"_ Gennai said. _"But perhaps I know those who have. I believe you'll need to take a trip to the Digital World."_

"Us too?" asked Ash. He and the other trainers, except Chloe, rarely visited the Digital World.

_"Well, I guess so. It's really your choice."_

Brock frowned. "Maybe later. We can't go now; it's nearly evening."

_"Right. We'll figure everything out tomorrow."_

Unknown to the older teams, the Digimon Tamers had already slipped away, their plans already made.

_A trainer's life is hard_

_You travel routes so far_

_Away from friends and family_

_You learn to sacrifice_

_Always willing to pay the price_

_But what you have to understand_

_Even heroes need a helping hand_

The next day, the trainers and the Digidestined once again assembled in Shinjuku Park, only this time they carried along backpacks which contained sleeping bags, extra clothing, you-know-what, toiletries, and food. All of it had been purchased in Shinjuku.

"Needless to say, I'm not sure if yellow's my color," Mimi remarked as she plucked at the yellow-and-white tank top she wore underneath a white jean jacket.

"I think you look great," said Sora. She herself was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and a jean skirt.

Chloe snorted. "When you've finished examining your wardrobe, please tell us."

The girls stopped talking and listened closely. _"I guess with Missingno's arrival and his quest to annihilate our worlds, you kids will have to fight again."_

"We figured," Tai answered Gennai seriously.

_"Hope you're not too rusty when it comes to saving the world,"_ Gennai continued. _"This time the fate of all worlds lies in your hands. You're going to need all of your wits about you."_

"And that's where _we_ come in...right?" Kazu's voice rang out.

Stunned, the two teams spun around to face the Digimon Tamers. They too had backpacks and of course their Digimon with them. However, this time they had three other Digimon plus a human accompanying them.

The Digimon consisted of a small pink pixie with a red heart on its stomach, a large robot that resembled a bronze dumpster, and a gigantic lizard with four red wings and sharp teeth.

"Who's the kid?" asked Misty, frowning slightly. Taking in the boy's light brown hair and sky blue eyes, she couldn't help adding, "He's kinda cute."

(A/N: Remember, they're not married anymore)

(Amanda: Oh quit interrupting Caroline!)

Ash, who heard her, frowned and hissed, "_Cute_ huh?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

The boy gazed at them before his eyes landed on Ken. They widened. "_Ken?_ Is that really you?"

Ken gave a start. "Ryo?" he uttered in astonishment. "Ryo...Akiyama?"

"In the flesh," Ryo replied with a grin. "It's been a long time."

"You bet it has!" said his old friend excitedly. The two boys exchanged a high five.

Sora's eyes expanded. "No way!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you that kid who helped us fight Milleniumon all those years ago?"

(A/N: If you're confused about this, I don't have space nor time to put a flashback so find out about it)

Ryo's grin broadened. "So you remember Sora."

The Tamers stared at Ryo in disbelief. "Ryo, you _know _them? Personally, I mean," Kazu asked in amazement.

"We've met—briefly," Ryo answered casually. "And Ken and I were partners in the Digital World before I came to this place."

Ken continued to stare at him. "The last time I saw you was over twenty years ago! How come you haven't aged since then?"

"Ever since I entered this dimension, time's slowed for me. I'm only fourteen," the boy replied. "And I've heard," and this time a teasing smile lit his face. "You're a detective and married with three children." He whistled. "Seems you must've been bored."

Yolei blushed while Ken frowned at Ryo. "Well enough reminiscing," T.K. said hurriedly. "Can you guys explain what you are doing here?"

The Tamers grinned. "We're going with you."

_Whatever you want, whatever you need_

_You know you can always count on me_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

'_Cause you're never too far from home_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_You know we'll be there to pull you through_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

'_Cause you're never too far from home_

"Ex_cuse _me?" Chloe said. "Come again?"

"We're going with you," Takato repeated. "And nothing you guys say is gonna stop us."

Matt groaned. "Look Tamers, we appreciate the assistance but we really don't need more people tagging along."

"But we can help you," Guilmon said.

"We are NOT tagging along!" Rika added, insulted. "We know about fighting and saving the world just as much as you do! Ask anyone around here, we fought Digital Fields, Devas, and the all-powerful D-Reaper. We even stopped a Parasimon invasion and took on one of the Digimon Sovereign. Give us a chance, that's all we ask!"

The trainers and the Digidestined stared in amazement at the fiery-tempered redhead. "Now _that's _the kind of attitude most people need," Ash said admiringly.

"You mean that's the attitude _you_ need," Misty corrected.

Ash glared at her. "You're one to talk. I'm actually the most optimistic out of all of us trainers. How 'bout you just stay young and run off with some Mr. Handsome or something since you and I don't seem to agree."

"You've got some nerve—"

"SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES!" snapped Chloe fiercely. "We've got enough on our plate without you two snarling at each other. Got me?"

The two fell silent. They didn't want to encourage an outburst of psychic energy.

Kari addressed the Tamers. "It's not like we think you're weak or anything. I'm sure you're all very strong. It's just that we don't want to risk you kids getting hurt. And your parents will worry."

Henry looked serious. "You're right...but we already know about pain and suffering. We can take care of ourselves and you have to admit, you're kids too now."

"Yeah momentai," Terriermon added. The Digidestined and the trainers stared at him. "It means 'Take it easy'. Sheesh, even _you_ don't know that word!"

"Terriermon!"

Jacob shifted his gaze straight ahead. "Yeah but like she said, what about your parents?"

Curious, the Tamers whirled around to see their parents, Yamaki, Riley, Tally, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Calumon, the Monster Makers, and an unknown blonde girl with dark clothing. Apparently, they had heard every word.

_We never had a doubt_

_You'd always figure out_

_Which way you're going_

_Be proud of what you've done_

_And the person you've become_

_But if you ever feel afraid_

_We're gonna help you find your way_

"Um...hi," Kazu said cheerfully.

"Is this true?" Yamaki questioned them. "Are you planning to leave for the Digital World—again?"

The Tamers exchanged nervous glances before nodding slowly. Mie Matsuki gave a small gasp. "But why?"

Takato, however, shot Guilmon a look of exasperation. "Did you blab to anyone about this?"

"Only Calumon," the dinosaur replied.

Everybody groaned. "Oh of all Digimon..."Henry moaned.

"Answer her question," Rumiko Makino whispered. "Why are you going?"

"It's because...um...well...uh..." Takato searched around in his mind for an explanation.

"This oughta be good," Ash muttered under his breath.

Jeri finished the sentence for him. "It's because it's our destiny," she said.

Everyone stared at her, including her own teammates. "Well it is," Jeri insisted. "Leomon once said some things happen because of destiny. And that's why we're going. We just have to."

"We can't let you go...not again. The last time you left, we nearly lost you," Mie murmured through tears. "What if we never see you again?"

"What if something goes wrong?" Riley added in a grave voice. "We know last time you left to save your friend Calumon but now you're going to save all of our worlds? After what happened with the D-Reaper, it's too much."

"We can do it. After all it is our destiny," Jeri told her.

The older teams sweatdropped. _What is with this girl and destiny?_

Chloe finally stepped forward. As much as she disliked having the Tamers come along, she knew how it felt to be kept back. "You must have faith in them."

"Who are you?" Janyu Wong asked.

Chloe's steady gaze drifted over the adults. "I am not of this world...yet I know what it feels like to be targeted by fate. You can't change their minds any more than you can chance time."

The blonde girl studied the Digidestined carefully. "I know who you are," she said in a soft voice. "I never expected any of you to be real." The three original Tamers were surprised to identify her as Alice McCoy, the girl who helped them biomerge in the Real World with her friend Dobermon.

"We're the Digidestined—chosen children intended to save and protect the Digital World," Tai told them. "And these four here are the Pokémon trainers—people from a world where humans and creatures work and live together in peace."

T.K. stood next to Chloe. "We don't want to put your kids into any danger, but if they insist then we don't have much of a choice."

Mayumi Wong looked at the Tamers seriously. "It's too risky for you kids. Hasn't your experience with the D-Reaper taught you anything?"

"Jeri, don't you remember being captured by that thing? You nearly died," Jeri's stepmother Shizue whimpered. The Tamers were exchanging uncomfortable looks.

Tadashi, her husband, shook his head. "I will not allow you to endanger yourself anymore Jeri. I nearly lost you last time."

"That won't happen Mr. Katou," said Takato. "I won't let that ha—"

"DON'T think you're off the hook young man!" snapped his mother before her voice broke.

"And what about that horrible Parasimon?" added Rumiko urgently. "You were being used as a puppet Rika. I don't want you to go through any more pain."

The Digidestined and the trainers gaped. _Geez, they got a _lot _of problems. Even more than us practically!_

Mie sighed. "This doesn't involve you anyhow."

"Huh?" Rika stared at her. "Hello?! Yes it does!"

"Then why can't you just have _these_ kids go?" She waved a hand at the two other teams. "They said they don't need you."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Ahem. We never said we don't need them. If they want to go..." She sighed in acknowledgment. "If they want to go, then we won't stop them."

Takato cast her a grateful look. She spoke to him through her mind. **_"I still don't think it's a good idea if you come though."_**

Finally, Shibumi spoke. "I think we should let them go."

"What?" The parents stared at him in amazement.

"Really. If it's what they really want then we shouldn't try to stop them. This thing they need to fight; maybe they're the only ones who can stop it."

"Shibumi's right," Yamaki put in. "This thing might soon affect our world if we don't do something about it. Maybe this is for the best."

"They proved themselves against the D-Reaper," said Seiko confidently. "And I know they have their Digimon to protect them."

"Besides," said Janyu with a grave smile. "They were chosen as Tamers for a reason. Whether we like it or not, that's their fate. We can't shield them forever."

Takehiro Matsuki nodded. "And if worst comes to worst, we have a whole crowd of other kids to take care of them. They can stand a better chance of surviving with a group of experienced children like these Pokémon trainers and these Digi—whatever."

For a while, all was silent. Then the others nodded. "All right then...if it's the only way."

_Whatever you want, whatever you need_

_All of our love will set you free_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

'_Cause you're never too far from home_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_All of your dreams will soon come true_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

_You're never too far from home_

Ash, who had been exchanging some quick words with Misty and Brock, turned to Izzy. "We should return to the Pokémon World so we won't be a bother. I hope you don't mind Izzy."

"But we need you guys," Tai argued. "You're not a bother...not at all."

"Maybe so, but this way you can contact us if the going gets tough. Missingno might appear in the Pokémon World, you never know. Besides, Chloe will stay with you."

Izzy nodded and Ash and Chloe stepped up to his opened computer. They both closed their eyes in concentration, and the symbols of Faith and Life soon appeared on their chests. Gold and silver light shone from the crests, flooding into the computer. A beautiful white portal appeared, swirling and spinning like a whirlpool. The Tamers and the adults gaped at it. Ash grinned. "See you soon." He, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu entered the portal before it vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Once that was done, the Digidestined and Chloe backed away to give the Tamers and their parents some space.

Yamaki handed Takato another comlink. "Just in case you want to fill us in on anything."

Takato nodded solemnly before his mother and father engulfed him in a hug. "You take care now okay?" Mie wept. "I just can't stand my baby going out in the face of danger again."

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore."

"You're still MY baby!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

_Oh I REALLY wish she hadn't said that. _Takato looked at the others. Henry and Jeri looked sympathetic but as for the others... "GUYS! It's not funny!"

Ryo coughed and managed to keep a straight face, but the other boys couldn't. Rika smirked. Behind them, Takato could see the older kids struggling not to laugh, especially Davis and Chloe.

"Promise you'll be careful," his mother whispered tearfully.

"We hope you and Guilmon come back safely," added Takehiro.

He nodded, his tears spilling over. "I promise...both of you."

(A/N: Boy is it getting mushy here or what?)

(Tamers/trainers/Digidestined/Amanda: Aw shut up!)

Henry and Suzie both received hugs from their parents. "Look after each other," Janyu choked hoarsely.

"Look after my babies Terriermon, Lopmon," Mayumi said.

"You can count on me. Momentai."

Lopmon nodded. "Don't worry. Suzie's safe with me," she assured her.

Rika could feel her tears welling up as her mother and grandmother hugged her. "Are you sure you're okay with this Mom?"

Rumiko shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't do this but like your friend said, it's destiny." Her tears rolled down her cheeks like a river. "I just got you back."

"Oh Mom, don't worry. We'll be back."

"Take care sweetheart," Seiko whispered.

Renamon bowed her noble head. "I'll protect her with my life," she vowed.

Ryo grasped his father's hand. "Don't disappear on me again son," Mr. Akiyama warned him.

"Don't worry Dad. I won't."

Kenta's mother held onto her son for so long, it took all of his strength to break away. Kazu, like Ryo, took hold of his father's hand and restrained himself from saying something stupid. However, he did make a comment like since Guardromon wasn't going to be around to step on his mother's flowers; she wouldn't have to worry about them too much. This brought a flood of tears to her eyes.

Jeri was hugged tearfully by every member of her family, including her little brother Masahiku. She closed her eyes and then held out the sock puppet to him. "Keep this in case you get lonely. It'll show I'll be back soon."

Her brother took the sock puppet and hugged it to him. Tadashi hugged Jeri once more. "Be careful out there you hear? And stay with your friends."

"I know."

Ai and Mako looked determined. "If things get tough, you can count on us to guard the Real World."

"Maybe I'll travel to the Digiworld too someday," Calumon added.

Alice smiled softly. "We're counting on you...all of you. Good luck." She gave a Takato a slight nod and tapped a small comlink in her hand. He nodded back.

Gazing at their families and friends one last time, the Tamers joined Chloe and the Digidestined. Together they trooped off to Guilmon's house where the entrance to their biggest and greatest adventure lay.

_You're never too far  
You're never too far  
You're never too far from home  
  
You're never too far  
You're never too far  
You're never too far from home  
You're never too far from home!_

"Okay, I'm going to ask this and I'm going to ask this only once," said Chloe as she floated around the blindingly lit area. "Where the heck are we?"

Davis placed his goggles tightly over his eyes. Tai did the same. "We didn't need to go through 'Blind Man's Dimension' when _we _traveled to the Digi-World," Davis muttered darkly.

"You said it," Ken agreed, shielding his eyes. "I can hardly see; the light's too bright."

Sora squinted. "Just where exactly is this Tamers?"

Takato had placed his own yellow goggles over his eyes while Rika and Henry put on their sunglasses. "This is the area between the Digital and Real Worlds. We were here before. Basically, it's your choice to decide which way's up and which way's down. We'll go in the direction you choose"

Renamon nodded. _Don't say it Jeri. _

"That way's down," said Jeri, pointing at the area below them.

"NO!" yelled Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta at once but it was too late. All kids started falling through the light-filled abyss.

"Well, that was a smart move!" Chloe griped sarcastically as she fumbled around for one of her Poké Balls. "Darn it! We're falling too fast!"

Matt shook his head. "Uh...Takato? Exactly where does this fall end?"

"Oh, last time we crashed into the Digital World. Why do you ask?"

"Oh goody."

Jacqueline flattened her hands on both sides of her skirt to prevent it from creeping upward. She glared at Davis. "Quit staring!"

"I wasn't!"

As their fall picked up speed, the kids could make out small wires and pixels flying above their heads. Joe's face was slowly turning a sick shade of green. T.K. glanced at him worriedly. "Uh Joe, are you okay?"

Joe shook his head and pressed a hand over his mouth. "I...I think I'm gonna be sick."

"GAH!" T.K. moved away from him. "Then don't come near me!"

"Me neither!" yelled Cody and Patamon in unison.

"I think the best thing would be for everybody to keep calm right now," said Izzy, who seemed perfectly okay with the fact that he was hurtling at a fast rate down into the glowing depths.

Yolei rolled her eyes. "If you think that's good for everybody, just check out your girlfriend."

Mimi screwed up her face as her pink locks flew upward from the downward pull. "I hate this! I hate this! I HATE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!"

* * *

**Digital World**

Takato wearily got to his feet. Looking around him, he noticed that most of the others had already risen and were busy staring at what lay around them. "This is the Digital World?" Jacob uttered in shock, eyeing the rocky mountains and long purple data streams.

"It looks different," Cody agreed.

Henry flashed them a confused look. "It actually looks the same to us Tamers. Maybe you saw a different part."

Rika looked around. "Did anyone lose anything on the way down?"

"Nope," said Catherine while doing a count of the baggage. "Everyzing and everyone iz mostly 'ere."

"What are those?" asked Joe, pointing at the data streams.

"I wouldn't go near those if I were you," said Henry sensibly. "If you get sucked up in one of those things, you'll land in a different area of the Digital World. No two data streams are the same so there's no telling where you'll end up." He looked at the Digidestined meaningfully. "Believe me; it's happened to us a lot."

"I'll say it has," muttered Kazu.

Chloe pulled both Tai and T.K. out of the craters they were lying in. "Jeri, remind me never to request your advice about the direction an elevator goes in order to get to the ground floor."

"Sorry."

Lopmon gasped as she looked around at the scenery. "We're in the presence of the Sovereign realm!"

"Indeed," rumbled a voice from above.

Ryo looked up. "Hey everybody, look it's Azulongmon!"

They all rolled their eyes skyward. "Azulongmon? Who is he?" asked Chloe.

"I am one of the Digimon Sovereign," the large dragon answered. His enormous eyes shifted to the Digidestined. "It's been a very long time since you came here."

Matt blinked before turning to his brother. "D'you know this guy?"

"We've met," T.K. replied wryly. "And Kari's and my crests were the ones who broke his seal; in our dimension anyway. We haven't seen him since that time."

"And the Digital World's probably changed since then," Izzy noted. "I've got a map on my computer here that says the Digital World is made up of many different levels. What we are on is the highest level where the Digimon Sovereign rule." He looked up again and caught sight of Zhugiaomon, a large fiery bird; Ebonwumon, the two-headed turtle/tree; and Baihumon, an enormous blue-and-white tiger. "Prodigious! Everyone look at them!"

The four Sovereign stared down at the children. "May I ask what they are doing here?" Zhugiaomon thundered.

"They're here for a reason Zhugiaomon," Gennai replied as he flew in on the Mekanorimon.

"Been a long time since we saw you Gennai," Zhugiaomon said to him.

Gennai focused on the Sovereign. "A terrible virus known as Missingno has been set loose within our world. Before it causes ultimate turmoil and destruction, they are here to stop it."

"Are you asking us to believe that there is a non-Digimon in this vicinity?" questioned Zhugiaomon imperiously. "We have no proof that such an absurd thing exists."

"Yes we do," said Takato. The four Digimon looked at him and he flinched. "We saw it. It made the Digidestined and these four other kids shift back into children stages. That's the only reason why we're here."

"We're not here to cause trouble my Sovereign," said Lopmon with a bow.

Zhugiaomon still looked skeptical. "We shall see."

The Digidestined glanced at one another. "Dude, what's with the Lord Firedramon over there?" asked Davis quietly.

Ryo cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered, "Zhugiaomon despises human beings and doesn't get along with them. He doesn't really like our Digimon either because they agreed to be with us instead of 'free'."

"Ooooh."

Ebonwumon shook his two heads. "'Tis a pity to send the wee kiddies on another fighting course. That D-Reaper was bad enough it was."

"However, what Gennai says may be correct. Already, other Digimon have warned me in my realm," Baihumon growled.

Azulongmon nodded. "Then we must arm ourselves. A virus could spell instant death to the Digital World. Meanwhile, you children shall be taken to a place where you won't be harmed."

"Not through a data stream right?" asked Mimi fearfully. The other kids couldn't help but agree on that one.

"No. You'll be using one of my methods of transportation."

Takato grinned. "Cool. Thanks Azulongmon."

_Whatever you want, whatever you need_

_You know you can always count on me_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

_You're never too far from home_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_You know we'll be there to pull you through_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

_You're never too far from home_

**Forest Sanctuary**

The Digidestined and the Tamers soon found themselves in a rich forest on the edge of a crystal river. The sun made bright patches of light through the tall trees. "It's so beautiful here," Mimi said excitedly.

"That was nice of them to drop us off here," Yolei remarked, running her hand along the bark of a tree. She and the others heard cries of joy from behind them and they turned around to find their Digimon running in their direction.

"All right! We're together again!" Tai declared as he and the other Digidestined were reunited with their partners, with the exception of T.K. and Patamon.

Agumon blinked his large green eyes at his partner. "Hey Tai, what happened to you all? You look...different."

"Is it the hair?" Tai asked him anxiously. "Or didn't Gennai tell you guys?"

"He did tell us," said Gabumon with a sigh. "Unfortunately, it's one thing to be told something and another to actually see it."

Jeri turned to Rika. "What do you think?"

Rika, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Um...Rika? Where are you?"

Takato glanced in her direction. "What's wrong Jeri?"

"Erm...nothing Takato." She flashed him a smile. "Everything's fine."

Rika appeared out of the trees just then. "Hi, I was checking something out."

"What?" asked Takato intriguingly.

"A cliff. The view from there is awesome."

(A/N: That cliff is going to be mentioned a lot so keep an eye out for it)

"You know what I think?" Tai addressed his own team.

They shrugged. "I think it'd be a lot easier to explore this place and fight if we were all divided into groups. Missingno wouldn't be able to target us all."

Kari gazed at her brother. "You want us separated?"

"No. I just thought we should keep to certain groups for a little while when we explore the surrounding areas of the Digital World and search for Missingno. This may also give us a chance to get to know the Tamers."

Izzy thought about it. "It sounds appealing Tai but how does this work?"

_Whatever you want, whatever you need_

_All of our love will set you free_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

'_Cause you're never too far from home_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_All of your dreams will soon come true_

_There'll always be someone waiting_

_You're never too far from home_

_(song fades out)_

**Later...**

"So who'd you get stuck with—I mean who are you with?" asked Kazu.

"You first," Kenta countered.

"Hey not fair, I asked you first."

Henry rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter who goes first since you're in the same group."

"Oh."

Takato grinned. "Looks like I'm going to be searching with the leaders...and Ryo of course."

Jeri smiled. "My group is all girls," she told them. "There's Sora, Mimi, and Jacqueline."

"Bo-_ring_," Kazu chanted but he shut up when Takato shot him a Look. Hastily, he said, "Kenta and I have Matt, Cody, and Catherine."

Kenta rolled his eyes. "How 'bout you Henry?"

"Suzie and I are with Izzy, Yolei, and Joe. If we find Missingno we might be able to analyze his weaknesses," the boy answered. "At least I hope we will."

Jeri looked over to where Rika was standing, a little apart from the rest of them with Renamon. "Rika, what about you? Who did the Digidestined pair you up with?"

The other girl glanced at Jeri swiftly before replying, "T.K., Kari, Chloe, and Jacob."

Kazu made a face. "You're lucky. You got the strong group...well 'cept Jacob."

"Kazu, that isn't nice!" scolded Jeri.

He cringed. "Sorry."

"Yeah," Rika muttered sarcastically. "I'm lucky. _So_ lucky."

"Rika, why are you having such a negative attitude about all of this?" Takato asked her. "What's your problem?"

Rika's violet eyes flashed. "Nothing! I don't have a problem with any of it," she snapped, irritated. "And why are you worrying about _me_ Gogglehead? You've got other things to think about!" With that, she stomped away in the direction of the cliff.

"Ooooh, touchy," Kazu said in a low voice.

Jeri sighed and took one of Takato's hands. "We better leave her alone."

Takato nodded in agreement but his heart didn't feel that way. _Why are you acting like this Rika? Can't you see I'm worried about you...because I care?_

As they set off back to the Digidestined, Rika chanced a look at them. Kazu and Kenta were arguing, Henry was talking to Ryo while keeping an eye on Suzie and Terriermon, and Jeri and Takato were also talking. Jeri continued to hold Takato's hand the whole time and for some odd reason a look of disgust came across Rika's face.

"Something is bothering you isn't it Rika?" asked Renamon.

Rika sighed and looked up at her Digimon. "I can't help thinking this is my entire fault. If only I didn't have that stupid premonition, if only I never brought T.K. and Chloe to our dimension, if only—"

"All of those 'if onlys' aren't going to do us any good," Renamon informed her seriously. "What's done is done so we might as well accept it. We can't alter the past."

Rika nodded. "I know Renamon...but what I wanna know is what is Missingno going to do and how will we defeat him?"

Gennai, who was watching nearby, nodded thoughtfully. The prophecy was in his mind. "All that will come in time child. Only in time."

* * *

Alexis: Rika's asked some good questions. How do you destroy a virus that can kill a Digimon without blinking? Only the future chapters will tell. (sees Rika smack me upside the head) Ouch.

Me: Ow! (rubs head) What was _that _for?

Rika: THAT was for making Takato and Jeri hold hands! And what was the deal with making me an ice queen again huh?

Me: You'll see. D'ya think I won't have some conflicts in here? Takato's gonna have conflicts with the heart as well as you with Ryo.

Rika: Are you kidding me?

Me: Uh...

Amanda: No. (shoots me a gleeful look)

Rika: (grabs my shirt) If you make me do _anything_ I don't want to do, a slap is _nothing_ compared to what you'll get!

Takato: Rika let her go. She can't write with you holding her.

Rika: (glares and lets go) You're lucky Takato's here.

Me: Yeah...sure. (grumbles) Stupid Tamer.

Rika: _What _was that?

Me: Uuuh, I was telling the readers I'd catch them later! Heh heh.

Alexis: Smooth Caro. Real smooth.


	6. Chapter 5 It's Just the Beginning

Me: You know where my disclaimer is, and I also don't own "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers and "Yuuhi No Yakusoku"/ Promise of the Setting Sun" from the Runaway Digimon Express. This chapter's kinda short so I won't say too much except that I have a weird sense of humor.

Chloe: If it's so short then why are you writing this?

Me: Quiet. Ooooh and this chapter has a lot of Taloe. (T.K./Chloe).

Tai/Kari: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

Me: (gulp) Yes it does. I know some of you don't like it but I have to settle the questions revolving around this couple once and for all—even though it'll take this whole story to do it.

Chloe: (groans) You can't be serious.

Me: I've never been more serious in my life. Oh yeah, the prophecy's going to be revealed as well as the new traits/crests. I own them so no stealing!

Rika: Who would want to steal from you?

Me: (sigh)

**Chapter 5-"It's Just the Beginning..."**

"_I'm _bored!_"—_Priscilla Kwong

"_I'm happy. Yea!"—_Reem Nehme

"_I'm confused,"—_Ghian Garcia

"_People these days,"—_Tim Carsey

"_So this is what it feels like to have friends,"—_Ken Ichijouji, United We Stand

"_Yin and Yang...big and small...you and me,"—_Jade Chan, Jackie Chan Adventures

**Digital World**

**Forest Sanctuary**

**One week later...**

_I can't believe it. A whole week has gone by and yet there hasn't been a sign of Missingno. Has it all been a false alarm? _Chloe wondered to herself. She decided to ask T.K. his opinion. **_"T.K., do you think this was nothing but a joke?"_**

**_"I doubt it. Why else did we end up looking like this...not that I'm complaining."_ **T.K.'s azure eyes met her dark lapis lazuli ones. **_"This wasn't for nothing Chloe. I bet he's just stalling us."_**

_**"I guess,"**_ Chloe said inside her mind. She smiled. **_"Thanks for answering."_**

_**"You're welcome."**_

Kari eyed the both of them. "Are you guys done exchanging telepathy talk?" She didn't hide the note of uneasiness in her voice.

The two nodded.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Takato fiddled with the comlink in his hand, thinking of what to write. At least this time he wasn't stuck making up e-mails for everybody. They had the decency to write their own.

"What are you doing Takatomon?" asked Guilmon curiously.

"Writing my e-mail," he answered wearily. He tapped the stylus against the comlink and noticed that although the others had saved their e-mails, they hadn't sent them yet. Curious, he clicked on one of them using the stylus and saw:

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_ Everything is going well in the Digital World but we're still not sure when the Missingno Virus is going to attack since he hasn't made an appearance. Izzy is still trying to locate him. Suzie says she misses you and Terriermon says (what else) Momentai. I'll e-mail you if we make any progress. _

_Henry_

Takato frowned at the part "he hasn't made an appearance." Obviously, Missingno was up to something but what? Shrugging, he clicked on the next e-mail.

_Dear Dad and Shizue, _

_We're all fine here in the Digital World. How's Masahiku doing? I hope he kept my sock puppet and that he isn't lonely. (Of course Calumon is still there to play with him) We're getting to know the Digidestined a lot better and they are pretty nice. I miss you and hope to see you soon. We'll be all right so don't worry about us too much. _

_Well that's about it. I love you both. _

_Jeri_

_Now that's something only Jeri would write, _Takato thought with a smile. He clicked the next one even though it was starting to get boring.

_Dear Mom and Grandma, _

_ Nothing much has happened this whole week. No one's attacked us so you don't need to worry about me. Renamon and I are doing okay. _

_Rika _

_Well it's a lot nicer than most things she would say, _he thought to himself. He considered what he should do next. Finally, bored out of his mind, he drew several stars on the comlink before he realized he was _still_ in Rika's e-mail. _I'd better erase them. I don't even wanna think how much it'll provoke her. Bad enough I read her e-mail._ He was about to erase them and move on to his own e-mail when he heard someone say, "What are you doing Takato?"

He jumped—and in his haste accidentally pressed the _Send_ button. _Oh...no...I am _so_ dead._ He glanced behind and (gulp) saw the person who had spoken. _I'm dead _and _buried. _"Um hi Rika."

_Lean on me...when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

She gave him a very puzzled frown. "Can I have the comlink please? I need to send my e-mail to my mom and grandma."

He turned slightly pale. Rika narrowed her eyes. "What did you do this time? Don't tell me you sent an email for me again—with something on it."

Takato grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Y'know it's funny you should mention that 'cause—"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

He gulped again and handed the comlink to her. _I should've made out my will._ He saw Rika's eyes widen at the email. Tearing herself away from it, she stared at him, unblinking. "Did you already send this?" she asked in a strangely high voice. "What were you doing looking at _my _e-mail?"

Takato closed his eyes, bracing himself for the beating of a lifetime. The punch didn't come. _What is she waiting for?_ He opened his eyes.

Rika was standing there, her hand clenched into a fist but Guilmon was standing in front of Takato. "Get out of the way Dino-boy. I should've murdered him last time!"

"No. I can't let you hurt Takato," the Digimon answered. "He didn't mean it Rika...honest."

"How do _you _know?"

"Uuuuh...I don't."

Takato backed away from Rika with a nervous look on his face. Davis, Ken, and Yolei, who were walking by, took one look at the crazy scene in front of them. They sighed.

"Okay...what's going on here?" Ken asked.

"Ask Gogglehead," Rika answered her curtly.

Takato quickly explained about the comlink and about his mistake. "I was going to erase the stars and turn it off," he finished sheepishly.

"Rika, you get provoked over the weirdest things," Davis remarked. He readjusted his goggles.

The Tamer sighed. "Okay, I'll let you off now but don't think I've forgotten it. You _don't _read other people's e-mails Gogglehead."

"It was an accident." _Did she actually let me off the hook?_

Kazu and Henry, and their Digimon, came to see what was up. The visor boy couldn't help saying, "I can't believe she let you off. Do you _like _each other or something?"

Rika looked insulted. "Me and _him?_ You've gotta be kidding."

_"Rika and Takato sittin' in a tree," _Kazu sang. Guilmon started laughing.

"Shut up," said Takato, annoyed. Davis grinned.

Terriermon picked up where Kazu had left off. _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love—"_

"Shut UP!"

_"—then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."_

Henry wasn't paying attention to his partner. He was focusing on Rika instead with a worried look.

_"That's not all, that's not all. Then comes—"_

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Rika took off after Terriermon as he scurried through the trees. "COME BACK HERE LOPHEAD! I'M GONNA ROLL YOU DOWNTOWN!"

Ken and Yolei stared after Rika, obviously impressed. "Does she always act like that?"

Henry, Kazu, and Takato nodded. "Funny," said Davis with a chuckle. "She's as crazy as Yolei."

_SMACK! _"Not funny!"

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

* * *

(A/N: Okay, for those of you who are reading this right now, turn back if you don't wanna hear this. Oh yeah and Rika, please escort Tai and Kari out of the room. I _know_ they don't wanna hear this)

Chloe lay back against the grass so she could see the stars more clearly. The night sky spread like a great canopy over the Digital World. A soft wind blew and all was peaceful.

_Too peaceful,_ she thought. _What is that virus playing at? Is he just waiting until we let our guard down? Actually, that seems likely. _

"Chloe?"

_It's T.K., _she thought, sitting up. _Only T.K. would be awake this late...well actually I'm not sure about the Tamers but I recognize his voice. _"What is it T.K.?"

"You couldn't sleep?"

Chloe shook her head. T.K. sat down next to her. "I kept thinking about Missingno and I hate to say it but I'm...afraid and worried," she confessed regretfully. "We know he's dangerous but we don't really know how much that virus is capable of and well...I...I can't help thinking how helpless we are. Your Digimon could be deleted...or we could die."

T.K. gripped her hand. "You don't have to be afraid. I mean, I don't blame you if you are since I am too but you don't have to be. You're strong, skilled, and brave. And you've got Tai to look out for you and..." he paused. "Me."

Chloe stared at him. He was so much stronger and wiser than he looked. Yet she knew he was hiding the answers to the questions she had kept within her since they had met nearly twenty-five years ago. Chloe had refrained from asking him the truth for the longest time since she had married Tai and had Crystal and Mateo. Now that she was a child once more, she had to know. Yet she had the uneasy feeling that the truth could change her whole life. "T.K., do _you_ have feelings for me too?"

The younger boy's head shot up instantly and their eyes met. Her eyes were a more vivid blue than his but his were lighter. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well," Chloe began, searching around in her mind for her reasons. "You always worry about me and you never hesitate to keep me safe. You're with me during the toughest of times and you show you care and understand me more than anyone else. _You_ accepted me first out of all of your friends, including Tai. You were there when I needed someone and I appreciate that. And well I can't help thinking that for a while you might've...you know." She looked away from him.

T.K. remained silent. _God, you hate me right?_ There was nothing that could prevent him from speaking reality. Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he felt this way around Chloe. It didn't make any sense. He knew that his love for Chloe was entirely different from the way he felt about Kari. With Kari, it was a passion that surpassed every kind of feeling he'd ever been known to have. The love was strong between them and the bond was nearly unbreakable. Their gentle words, their closeness...those little things meant the entire world to him. He would go down to the ends of the earth for Kari; he knew he would. She was his companion, his Light, his everything.

Yet T.K. knew he loved Chloe very much as well. The love was not as obvious as his for Kari but it was just as strong, maybe even stronger. Since he had met her, he knew there was something between them, something that drew him to her even though he hadn't known her as long as Kari. The passion and intimacy he shared with Kari didn't need to be displayed with Chloe. There was respect and security, as well as a deep friendship between them. Like Kari, he would willingly give his life for Chloe and not regret his decision for a minute.

T.K. pondered his confused feelings. A shared love was not what he wanted, but love was something that he was incapable of controlling. _I made a mistake when I chose Kari. I wasn't ready. I hadn't fully figured out my feelings. But what can I say? _To deny his feelings for Kari would destroy her and him. Yet to deny his feelings for Chloe, Kari or no Kari, would be like denying himself. _I'm so confused. It's too bad they can't be one person._

Chloe, still looking away, asked, "Tell me. Do you...love me?"

He finally whispered, "In what way?"

"Just any way. Tell me."

"You know I do," he said in a voice above a whisper.

She felt his hand slip away from hers. "Now tell me...as a friend or something more?" Both found the courage to meet each other's gaze.

"I..." He shook his head. "It's...I..." _Oh God I love her so much. But Kari...why does fate have to hurt me this way? _

Chloe smiled, her eyes glowing slightly. "I see. You only love Kari."

"No I don't."

Chloe's eyes expanded. "What? But you do. You don't love me."

"Of course I love you!" T.K. yelled. The leaves on the trees shook. He would never let anyone deny his feelings for Chloe, not even her. "I love you more than life!"

The older girl was so startled she nearly fell over. Looking at T.K. in shock she whispered, "Takeru..."

"I never told you," he admitted bitterly, giving up his store of knowledge. "I've loved you ever since I first met you...since the day you and Ash found me...since the day you almost left. When you almost left us, I felt like something had gone out within me. When you got controlled in the Dark Ocean...it felt like a part of me had been ripped out and gotten corrupted. And when you regained your memories, it felt like a wonderful dream was being born again. " He looked away from her and glared angrily at the ground. "I love you so much."

Chloe continued to stare at him, blinking rapidly. _He loved me? He loves...me? But why...why didn't he say anything?_ _And what about Kari? _

"But T.K...what about Kari?" she finally asked. "If you loved _me_ then why did you say you loved Kari?" She was getting angry now. "Why did you marry her and have children? Why did you...if you didn't love her?"

He stared at her in shock. "Chloe...what makes you think I don't love Kari?" He blinked once. "I love her very much. You know that."

"Then why did you tell me just now that you love me?" Chloe asked him. "Or maybe...that's not true."

"Of course it's true. I love you too."

"You told me you love Kari!" Chloe cried out. "You love _her!_ Not me!" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "You can't love me! You're not supposed to love me! I've...I've got Tai! He's supposed to be my one and only, not you T.K.!"

Yet in her heart of hearts, Chloe knew she was trying to deny her inner feelings. Maybe in the past, things could have been different. She had been thrilled for T.K. and Kari when they had confessed their love. She had been more than happy when Tai and she reached a level of understanding that could only be described as love. When he had asked her to marry him, she had said yes immediately because she believed what she was doing was right. Everything was resolved.

Now Chloe knew that nothing had been resolved. Instead, all she had bought was time to hide away all of her hidden emotions and confused thoughts. She'd buried them away in the course of her lifetime so as not to remember them. Yet she knew all along that Tai could never break the hold that T.K. had on her. Nothing could. Tai may have held her heart, but T.K. held her soul.

**Flashback**

_Dragomon narrowed his ghoulish red eyes down at Chloe. He had T.K. clutched in one tentacle arm and Tai in another. Across from them, Kari was struggling to free herself from the Scubamon. _

_ "Well Child of Life, it appears you have a dilemma. However, since you were a useful puppet, I will spare you the agony of living in this world without a loved one. You must choose."_

_Chloe blinked. Kari shook her head. "Don't."_

_ "Go ahead and choose child," Dragomon hissed. "Which will you have? Your ex-boyfriend...or your best friend?" He glared at the dark-haired beauty. "You cannot have them both you know."_

_She glared right back at him. "Oh yeah? You're asking me to choose? WELL I WON'T CHOOSE!"_

_"What?!"_

_"If I can't have them both; I won't have either!"_

**End flashback**

At the time she had said that in order to save the boys from being killed. Yet she knew Dragomon was right.

_"You cannot have them both you know." _

"You're different from any girl I've ever met," T.K. declared quietly. Surprisingly, he hadn't seemed bothered by her outburst. "I can count on you all the time whenever Kari isn't around and you're beautiful and caring. But...well is it my fault that I love you?!" He was on his feet now. "Besides, you were just kidding around that time when you said you loved me before." He gave a soft laugh. "It's not like you were serious."

Chloe shook her head, eyes still closed. T.K. stared at her. "You weren't...kidding?"

"No I wasn't." She stood up as well, looking at him in the eyes. "I loved you too T.K." She managed a shaky smile. "So much, it hurt."

T.K. couldn't speak. His mouth seemed to have gone dry and his breath came out in a low hiss. "Since...when?"

"Since that time...I told you." She closed her eyes before opening them again. "But I knew you loved Kari. I knew that someone more pure and perfect than me had captured your heart. So I didn't wait." Chloe sighed. "If our situation had been different, it would've been very complicated."

"Like it isn't complicated now."

"That's not funny T.K."

"Nothing is anymore," he replied softly. He reached out to touch her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chloe cleared her throat and smiled sadly. "Because I wanted you to be happy T.K. It didn't hurt me that you loved Kari. It still doesn't hurt me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She took his other hand. "You know I would do anything for you."

T.K. felt a strange surge of elation fill his heart at that moment. She had never been so sincere with him before. Such tender words from such a caring heart...it was times like these that he knew how much he loved her.

This was why he knew he had made a mistake in the past when he hadn't take Chloe's "joke" seriously. He had run off without understanding how she really felt inside. He wondered whether she would ever forgive him for that.

There was only one way to rectify his mistake. T.K. grasped onto both of her hands and drew her closer to him until she was about two centimeters away. "Chloe," he whispered softly. _Her name...I never noticed how beautiful it was...or how similar it is to Kari's._ "Do you still love me? Even now?"

She didn't want to meet his eyes. He let go of her hands to clasp her heart-shaped face. The silky black tendrils of her hair brushed against his fingers. "Tell me."

Chloe's voice came out in a low whisper. "You know I do."

T.K. smiled gently and closed his eyes. "Then...then I guess it won't be a crime if I do this..." He leaned closer and kissed her gently. Chloe's eyes promptly closed and she wrapped her arms around him, not letting go for a minute. His own arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

(Me: Don't hate me for this everybody. What I'm doing is absolutely necessary so don't hate me. Yes it hurts but like I said, it's necessary)

(Tai/Kari: NECESSARY FOR WHOM?!)

(Rika: Hurry up Caro! This...door...won't...hold...forever...)

The kiss was nearly almost like déjà vu for the both of them. It was warm, gentle, and unsure. Hidden deep within it were the obvious feelings of love and security. The thing that was missing in the past was gone, replaced with acceptance and tenderness. No other hidden passion or ardency.

T.K. was the first one to react. He pulled away, looking into Chloe's lapis eyes. She was practically breathless. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No. It was just...different." She frowned. "Different from last time." _Then again, the last time we kissed was over twenty years ago. _

"Was it...me?"

"No." Her eyes were glassy with chaotic emotions but she blinked to hide them. "It's...not you. It's..." She shook her head. "This...we shouldn't have done that."

"I know," T.K. responded regretfully. "I just...wanted to set things right." He sighed. "I think Missingno did something that he didn't really expect."

"What was that?"

T.K. gazed into her eyes. "He brought us back to the past...where we could rectify our mistakes...and see what we were really looking for."

Chloe tilted her head to one side, frowning. "Your marriage to Kari was not a mistake T.K."

"I'm not saying it was a mistake," TK replied. "I'm only saying...I should have waited to see how you really felt. But you love Tai."

She nodded. "You and Kari were destined to be together. You and I weren't. Nothing and no one could change that. You're the most wonderful person I've ever known, but I don't exactly know what I feel for you T.K. When I think of Tai, my feelings are those of a lover and a soul mate. But when I think of you, my feelings go beyond even that. It's not passionate or physical; it's just...there." She sighed. "I guess that means I love you but I'm not in love with you. There's zero chemistry between us but...I just don't understand what these feelings mean."

"Same here," T.K. said. "The feelings I have for you are not attraction. They're the love of an equal, a soul. You mean more to me than life itself." Chloe nodded, her eyes losing their troubled look. "But...I don't get it. Is it possible to love two people at the same time?"

Chloe shook her head, eyes troubled once more. _No matter what, this is not going to change the way I feel about Tai. I still love him no matter what. But T.K...he's so special to me. Without him, I wouldn't really be alive. I'd be an empty shell...lost from this world. I don't understand. _

"Can I ask you a question Chloe? How are you able to speak to me telepathically with such ease? You never use it with anyone else—that often anyway."

"You seem to have the natural ability of accepting messages," she replied. "If you were psychic then you wouldn't have any trouble using telepathy. I can use it with anyone else but it's easier around you."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe there's something you have that the others don't."

They sat there for a while, thinking about all that had happened between them. Then Chloe reached over and touched his hand. He took hers and squeezed it gently.

"T.K.?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"I still love you...you know that right?"

"Of course I do. And you know that I love you too."

The two kids sat there for a long time, wondering and worrying about the Missingno Virus...and what exactly bonded them together.

_Lean on me...when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

* * *

Gennai observed the two teams laughing and playing with regret in his eyes. _If they only knew what's in store for them. It seems a shame that they came here to fight and risk it all for the sake of their worlds...but enough of that. I've got to deliver this prophecy. Now who was our psychic again? Heh, of course. _

Chloe wandered by and released Umbreon. As she sat down, he leaned against her. "You're lucky Umbreon," she whispered soothingly while petting him. "You don't have to worry about a virus and what's coming. That's my job as your trainer."

"Excuse me..."

"Wha—?" Startled, Chloe jumped to her feet. Umbreon fell to one side. "Who said that?"

"It's me...Gennai. Can you use your telepathy on me?"

She concentrated and soon found herself speaking through Gennai's thoughts. **_"Well this is new. You're talking to a Pokémon trainer Gennai. If you're looking for Izzy, he's over there."_**

_** "I don't need Izzy. You're the only one I can transmit this to. I tried giving it to Izzy via the computer, but for some strange reason it wasn't possible. So since I know you're a telepath, I'm transmitting it through your head. Keep it stored in your memory."**_

Chloe frowned. **_"Can't you tell me what this 'thing' you're transmitting is? I'd rather you didn't skid around it on two wheels."_**

_** "Oh sorry. It's a prophecy about you kids. It shouldn't take too long to figure it all out and...oh...I'd keep an eye on Rika if I were you."**_

_**"Rika? Why?"**_

_**"She needs someone to talk to and since you and T.K. met her first, why don't you try?"**_

**_But she's...oh what the heck. Okay. Thanks Gennai." _**Finished, Chloe sat back down to think the prophecy over. It was easy to decipher until she reached the part: _The Children from now will decide its fate. With traits and crests one and the same._

_ Traits and crests one and the same? So our crests and...the Tamers' traits are the same thing? They have traits? How are we supposed to know? _

As if to answer her, a small voice spoke as though from the prophecy itself. _The leader is the child of **Determination**...the smart one is the child of **Logic**...the saccharine girl has the trait of **Empathy**...the comedian holds **Optimism**...his close friend shines most with **Enthusiasm**...while the little one possesses qualities of **Joy**...and the legendary boy symbolizes **Strength**._

_Well that's good, _Chloe thought and then frowned. She knew she should figure out what Rika had but her head was saying there were two more traits, not just one. _Rika has two? What are they? _That's when it hit her. _A child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle...Rika is the child of Spirit...and what?_

The voice returned. _The fiery-tempered warrior is unique as she is the only one who possesses two traits instead of one. She is the child of **Spirit **and **Unity**._

_Unity...Rika? No way? How could she be? She's the loneliest of the Tamers! _

_ She does not hold the trait of Unity within her. However, she will be the one who will soon awaken it within her other companions. _

_Okay. That's cool. _Chloe stood up and returned Umbreon to his Poké Ball. "Now to find Rika."

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

_Call me...if you need a friend (call me)_

_Call me...if you need a friend (call me)_

_(song trails off)_

* * *

Rika lay back against the grass and stared up through the clouds. She easily escaped from the others and was just hoping for some quiet. Renamon had disappeared somewhere but she'd be back soon.

"Rika?"

_So much for peace and quiet,_ she thought before sitting up and turning around. "Hmm?"

Chloe stood there looking extremely serious. "You looked a little lonely and well, I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

Rika shrugged. Chloe took that as a "yes" and sat down next to her. "Nice place you got here," she said after a few minutes of silence.

Rika shrugged again. _What does Tai's girl want with me? _

"Are you always this quiet?" Chloe asked her.

Shrug.

"Um...can you hear me?"

Another shrug.

Chloe stood up. "Fine. I see how it is. All I was trying to do was make some conversation but you're like a human icicle," she snapped coldly. "I just want to be your friend. Is that too much to ask?"  
This time, Rika looked up at her. Finally she spoke: "No."

Surprised, Chloe stared at her. "So you _can_ speak."

"Of course I can speak. I'm not mute."

Chloe eyed the girl closely. _Geez, what a smart mouth _(A/N: She was not going to say what you think she might have said). "You know, you don't look too great."

"Why do you care?"

"Well ex_cuse_ _me!_" Chloe exclaimed. "If I'm getting on your nerves, I'll leave. I just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine," Rika replied firmly. "It's just...never mind!"

Chloe blinked. "What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Rika, something's wrong isn't it?" Chloe guessed. "Why don't you just tell me about it?"

Rika shook her head.

"I _was _your age once you know," Chloe added. Rika stared at her in a funny way. "Oh you know what I mean!"

At this, Rika laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know...you're really weird...but I guess you're okay."

"Who's weird and okay?" asked a voice. It was T.K.

Rika turned back to Chloe and said, "Okay, I'll tell you what's bothering me. If I'm acting nasty, I'm sorry. It's my fault you guys are here and you're the way you are. Maybe it would have been better if I had ignored that premonition and I didn't meet you. Everything would be okay and we wouldn't be up against a virus. And..." she paused.

T.K. settled down next to Chloe and then nodded. "Go on."

"I've noticed how comfortable and carefree everyone is around each other. Everybody's so cheerful and happy. Even Jeri's happy. As for me, I still have...this empty space...this hole in my heart. It's like it's been broken into two pieces and although time's passed, it still hasn't fully mended."

Rika frowned at the sky. "It's because of my father. My mother was really young when she had me. She could've had an abortion but instead she wanted to see how raising a kid would be. My so-called father walked out on us 'cause I don't think he really wanted marriage or a kid. I really thought he loved me but if he did, then he'd keep his promise and see me again. But I guess it was just a lie." (A/N: I don't know if this is all fact) As Rika thought about this, she remembered the song she sang; it seemed so long ago now. Then again, Parasimon had forced memories of her father on her so maybe it wasn't too long ago.

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi wo onegai tsutaete ne_

_Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni totsuzen tobikonde kita  
Sukoshi itakatta toko yasashiku tsutsunde kureta  
Konnani hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara  
Sono nukumori wo sotto poketto ni tsume konde aruite ikitai... _

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
Sabishii toki mo hirogaru orenji wo nagamete  
Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru  
Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi wo onegai tsutaete ne _

_Anata ga ichiban suki na saikou no egao de  
Mukaerareru you ni watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai... _

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
Kujikesou demo kirei na orenji wo dakishime  
Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no  
Shinjite ireba sono kimochi wa kanarazu todoku tte _

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
Tooku ni itemo onaji orenji wo kanjite  
Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuji wa tsunagatteru kara  
Mou nakanai yo futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru  
Futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru..._

"It's only been a month since Parasimon's invasion. Mom didn't tell you guys that when I was used as a puppet...I was forced to have memories of my father appear." She sighed. "That's why I'm this way: cold, tomboyish, and aggressive. With a life like mine, whom could I trust? No one. All those feelings of love, gratitude, happiness; they never meant a thing to me. I may have changed since I don't like to fight like I used to and I care about others but that emptiness inside still lingers."

Chloe and T.K. said nothing for a while. Then the older girl placed her hand on Rika's shoulder. "You're not the only one with a hard life. I know you already know about Jeri's but mine was pretty harsh too. Did you know that I was an experiment?"

Rika shook her head, her eyes widening. T.K. sighed. _I hope she's not going to repeat her entire life story. _

"I was injected with psychic DNA and I'm guilty of exploding the lab and destroying fifteen lives with my rage. That's why I have to control my anger and pain. My energy diminishes every time I use my powers. When I was older, I was an expert at controlling them and I never lost energy, but now that's different. And you're lucky your parents are still alive. My parents died when I was nine, after I escaped from the lab."

"My life wasn't a total walk in the park either," T.K. pointed out. "I was only eight when I watched Angemon sacrifice himself to save me and even younger when my parents divorced. I was so young and no one really accepted me at first. And look at Ken, Kari, and Cody. Ken's brother died and he was consumed by darkness to become the Digimon Emperor. Kari went through a great deal of pain in the Dark Ocean and Cody lost his father. Oikawa and Jacob lost people they cared about too. Oikawa lost his best friend, and Jacob lost his mother and Oikawa. So you see," T.K. grinned. "Everyone has problems."

Rika nodded. "I know."

"We all have bad things happen and problems we wish we didn't have. But if you open your heart to others, they'll accept you for who you are," T.K. concluded. "Just like Chloe and I accept you Rika."

The redhead blinked. "You...accept me?"

"Sure," said T.K. cheerfully. "Just because you aren't close to your father doesn't mean you don't have to get close to real people like us."

Rika nodded to show she understood. Now that she though about it, T.K. was just as nice as he'd seemed in the TV show. And as for Chloe...she was surprisingly turning out to be all right instead of a snobby female obsessed with her looks and who screamed at the sight of a dead bug.

"Can I ask you a strange question?" she asked Chloe hesitantly.

Chloe smiled. "Sure."  
"What are you doing with the Digidestined? I thought you said you were a Pokémon trainer."

The older girl's face lightened. "Oh that. Well, after we defeated some evil Digimon that appeared in the Real World, the portal between the Pokémon and Real Worlds was closing. I chose to stay in the Real World instead of going home."

"Why?"

A pleasured look came across Chloe's face. "Because of Tai and T.K. I could never live without them. Besides, it turned out okay in the end. The portal opened up again twenty-five years later and I got to see my old friends and brush up on my training skills. I never really left them." She and T.K. exchanged a smile.

Rika tilted her head to one side. "That's cool. It's nice to have people who care about you."

T.K. glanced at her. "Don't you have people who care about you Rika? Other than Chloe, Renamon, and I?"

Rika shrugged. "I dunno...my mom?"

"Besides family—and Jeri."

"I dunno."

"How about Ryo?" T.K. suggested brightly. Rika gave him a dirty look. "Um, okay maybe not Ryo. So...what about Takato? He seems to like you fine."

Rika gave a short laugh. "Gogglehead? Don't be ridiculous. He's got eyes for Jeri and no one else."

T.K. sighed. "Just a suggestion."

"Anyway," Chloe's face turned serious. "The _real _reason I wanted to talk to you is about your traits. It seems each of you Digimon Tamers, except for Ai and Mako I think, possess certain traits. You could fill the others in on what they have later. Takato is Determination, Henry is Logic, Ryo is Strength, Jeri is Empathy, Kenta is Enthusiasm, Suzie is Joy, and you are..." she stopped and frowned.

"What?" Rika persisted.

Chloe closed her eyes and then nodded. "Most kids only have one trait but you seem to have two. That's what makes you special Rika."

Rika snorted. "Special? Me, _special?_ You must be joking."

"No, I'm not," Chloe answered. "You are the child of Spirit and Unity."

"_Unity? _What kind of a quality is that?" asked T.K. "Doesn't everybody here have that?"

Chloe nodded. "Yet it seems it shines most in Rika. She's the one that supposed to let it out to everyone else."

The Tamer shook her head. "I doubt I have the power of Unity."

"Don't doubt your abilities Rika," Chloe whispered. "That spirit of Unity is probably hiding but fighting to get out, I just know it. You're unique."

"Unique? Ha, that's a good one," Rika muttered sarcastically. "How can _I _be Unity? I can understand about teamwork but _Unity?_ As in a sense of togetherness and agreement? You got the wrong one for that."

Chloe frowned. "That's what I thought when I first heard the one holding the power of Unity was you. I thought it would be someone like Takato or Jeri. But it's not; it's you."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

T.K. and Chloe stood up. "Think about it," said Chloe brightly. She pulled Rika to her feet. The Tamer stared at her. "C'mon, let's get some fresh air and then rejoin the others."

Rika looked skeptical. T.K. grinned. "Don't be so stubborn Digi-Queen. Like I said, give us a chance. We'll be your friends—if that's what you want."

"No one can make it in this world alone you know," added Chloe.

At that, Rika surprised them both by smiling. "Oh okay." She also added, "You know? You guys aren't bad...for adults now children."

T.K. and Chloe smiled back at her before saying, "And you know what Rika? For someone who's stubborn and superior, you're not bad either."

* * *

Missingno drifted along, sending static in all directions. The trees fell to the ground, the earth rumbled, and all those creatures that were afraid ducked into hideaways; they were hoping not to be seen, otherwise their very lives would be deleted. _What pitiful creatures. All cowards. But no matter. They'll get what's coming to them._

The virus reached Primary Village and concentrated with all his might. Summoning powers from deep within his being, he combined his data with that of loose data hanging around lost to the Digital World. A feeling of dread settled upon the world.

As the data writhed and took shape, Missingno's laughter rang out over the distances and shook the trees. _And now children...the time of destruction has arrived! _

* * *

Alexis: The allies have assembled but Missingno seems to have something sinister planned. The battles begin next! (to herself) Well that was short. 

Me: Whoa, talk about freaky eh?

Chloe: You said it.

Rika: (pants) The door's holding...for now.

Me: Sorry Rika. I'm grateful.

Rika: (glares) You better be.

(Henry walks in)

Me: Where were you during the last few chapters?

Henry: I had to occupy Terriermon somehow.

Takato: So what did you do?

Henry: (grimaces) I ended up giving him to Suzie.

Terriermon: (voice off-stage) YOU'RE MEAN HENRY!

Amanda: (winces) Ouch


	7. Chapter 6 The Past is Present

* * *

Me: Man I hate disclaimers. I don't own the usual stuff and to include in that is "Mind Machine" by ATC. This chapter is pretty psychological but I loved writing it. There are some hints from the Sixth Digimon movie in here as well as a little Rukato.

Takato: (blushes) But I thought I was in love with Jeri?

Me: (taps ear) I'm sorry. You were saying something?

Chloe: Let's just start the fic.

Me: Right. There are a lot of stuff from Chloe's past in here so for those of you who actually like my psychic OC, read 'em.

Rika: OKAY, that's enough of you talking! Start the fic!

Amanda: Roger that.

T.K.: You sound like Numbuh Two from Codename: Kids Next Door.

Me/Amanda: Hey, no dissing the show!

**Chapter 6-The Past is Present**

_"Come on Takato—you can do it!"—_Lopmon, Azulongmon Explains It All

_"It is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is perhaps, the end of the beginning,"—_Winston Churchill

_"Hope, it is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength, and your greatest weakness,"—_The Architect, The Matrix Reloaded

_"For many months now, my new target has been you,"—_Tom Riddle, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**Digital World**

**Forest Sanctuary**

**One week later…**

Izzy clicked away on his yellow laptop, completely oblivious to his surroundings. He paid no attention to Tentomon buzzing around him or Biyomon fluttering through the trees. Mimi walked by him and sighed.

_There he goes into computer dark mode again, _she thought. _I'm beginning to wonder whether this whole mission was just a conspiracy to get him on the computer. Oh well._

"Holy Nebuchadnezzer!" cried Izzy, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "This is really astonishing!"

"What is?" Tentomon asked him.

"There's a large amount of data gathering at a focal point in the Digital World. It's at the bottom level." He looked over at Mimi. "Meems, can you get Tai, Davis, and Takato over here? This is something they have to see."

Mimi nodded. "Sure."

A few minutes later, the three leaders had gathered around Izzy's computer. The screen portraying the map of the Digital World had a large red dot printed on it. They watched as the dot grew bigger and bigger.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Takato curiously.

Davis shook his head. "No idea. Think we should send a dispatch squad over there to check it out?"

"That's a good idea Davis but I don't think anyone would like to go," Tai answered him. "Except us probably."

Izzy tilted his head. "What about T.K.'s group? They've been a little antsy for some time because Missingno hasn't appeared. Maybe this will help loosen them up."

"Great idea Izzy," Tai commented brightly. "Say Mimi, can you go and tell them for us?"

"What am I, a messenger?" Mimi grumbled but she did as she was told.

**Bottom Canyon **

To Rika and Renamon, the bottom level of the Digital World looked the same as ever. However, to the others…well…

"This," said Chloe, eyeing the brown earth, the millions of data streams, and the swirling dust, "Is one of the ugliest places I have ever seen."

Renamon frowned. "I'd hold your tongue if I were you Chloe. This happens to be my home."

"Just being honest." Chloe looked at the multiple data streams and rough stone mountains rising everywhere. "I don't see anything here."

Kari looked up from where she was. "I don't see anything here either." The longer strands of her short brown hair whipped around her. "Maybe the signal was a dud."

"Then we came here for nothing," Rika grumbled crossly. "That's just great."

"I don't know," T.K. frowned. "If Izzy's computer didn't go haywire because of malfunctioning, then there must be something here. Tai and the others wouldn't have sent us on a wild goose chase."

"He's been known to do that before though," Kari reminded him.

T.K. nodded once before glancing over at the Digidestined of Patience. Jacob had been scouting around the mountains. "Anything?" Jacob shook his head. "Then I guess we'd better head back and tell Tai it was just a false alarm."

Rika sighed out of disappointment.

* * *

The creature blinked its large eye at the children as they set off to the puffy cloud Azulongmon had provided for their transportation to the canyon. It knew what it had to do.

_Heh, heh, leaving so soon? The torment is just starting!

* * *

_

"That was just so pointless, making us come here," Rika muttered under her breath. "I mean, we think we find Missingno or something similar to him and in reality—hey Chloe. What's the matter?"

For Chloe had suddenly stopped walking and was screwing up her face in concentration.

"Are you okay?" asked Patamon curiously.

"What are you sensing?" T.K. added.

"Someone…or something…is coming," she replied through gritted teeth. "It's…no wait. It's already here."

Jacob looked around at the earthy scenery. His brown eyes landed on something that he had not remembered seeing when they first came to the area. "Uuuh…guys?"

"I can't get a good picture of it," Chloe continued. "It's…pretty large."

"Missingno?" Kari asked fearfully.

Chloe shook her head. "No. I'd _know_ if this thing was Missingno. What I'm sensing is…a Digimon."

"Guys."

Renamon narrowed her exotic eyes, scanning the vicinity. Gatomon's ears twitched and she raised them in case there was any sign of movement.

"Guys!"

"What Jake?" asked T.K. finally.

The brown-haired boy pointed at a swirling white opaque mass a few feet away from them. The fog was so thick; they couldn't see the areas behind it.

"What…the…heck?" Rika raised her eyebrows. "_That_ wasn't there earlier."

Datirimon hopped over to the fog but didn't go inside. He lifted his tiny green head. "There's nothing in there that I can see."

"Let me try," said Gatomon. She narrowed her blue eyes at the fog. "Nope. I can't see through it either…but I sense there's something inside that thing."

Rika stared at it, comprehension dawning on her face. "This thing is a Digital Field. They usually pop up back home and wild Digimon come out of them to wreck mayhem." _But I don't get it. Why is a Digital Field appearing in the Digital World? _

Chloe pulled out her Poké Gear. "Okay, I'll contact Izzy and tell him about the fog." She punched away at the numbers for a while and grinned when Izzy's little icon appeared on the screen. T.K. looked over her shoulder. "Hey Izzy, we didn't find the source of the problem but we _did_ find this crazy white fog. Rika calls it a Digital Field. Anyway, it's sort of—"

Kari screamed and Jacob gasped. Chloe and T.K. looked up, startled. "Huh?"  
_"Chloe? Are you there?"_

"Hold on Izzy," she replied before turning to her friends. "What's the matter?"

Kari pointed a shaking finger at the white fog. "Tha…that thing just…Rika just…"

"Kari." T.K. placed both hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

"B-but that thing…that fog just swallowed Rika up!"

Chloe dropped her Poké Gear. "What?!" She gazed frantically into the fog. "Rika!"

"Rika!" T.K. cupped both hands over his mouth and called, "Rika! Can you hear us?"

Patamon settled on his hat. "Don't you think that she would answer if she heard us? And where's Renamon?"

"She went in after Rika," Jacob explained. His face was a little pale. "Do you think we should follow?"

Chloe and T.K. nodded but Kari frowned at them. "We can't go in there without any knowledge of what's inside."

"But…"

"Rika will be fine. She has Renamon with her and she's tough as nails."

That last comment struck the pair harder than the first. From what they had shared with Rika, she was only using that tough façade as a reason to hide her pain. Kari didn't know about Rika's father or about his broken promise. The only Tamer Kari knew that had had a bad life was Jeri.

"I…don't…care!" Chloe suddenly burst out. "We have to find her!" She walked up to the Digital Field and glared at it. "I don't care if you're just some dumb fog!" she cried.

As if to respond to her anger, the Digital Field engulfed her entire body in its thick miasma. It swallowed her up, leaving nothing behind.

"CHLOE!" yelled T.K., Kari, and Jacob in alarm. They hurried up to the fog but they could not see any sign of the trainer anywhere.

Gatomon's ears pricked up. "There's…a Digimon…inside that field!"

T.K. tried to rush in after Chloe but Kari held him back. "Don't!"

"I have to Kari! She might get herself hurt!"

Kari shook her head. "At least call for reinforcements first. We might need my brother's help against whatever's in there." T.K. shook his head. "T.K. _please!_"

"Oh all right."

* * *

Rika's eyes narrowed from behind her clear blue sunglasses. She had managed to slip them on when the fog engulfed her. _Man this thing is abnormally dense. _She frowned down at her D-Power. "There's a Digimon around here somewhere."

Renamon lifted her head. "I don't sense anything yet."

"Stay on your guard Renamon," Rika warned her. She glanced down at the compass of her D-Power. "The Digimon…should be right…there!" She raised her eyes to see a dark shape looming ahead. "What is it?"

Renamon's fur stood on end. "Rika…I sense a familiar presence."

The dark shape crept forward. Rika and Renamon backed away warily. Rika kept one hand on the pouch containing her Modify cards and the other closed tightly around her D-Power.

The fog parted slightly, revealing the creature to their eyes. It looked like a bright purple spider with long pincers and one giant eyeball with a single green pupil. Little red veins ran around the sides of its eye and the creature's arms looked poised to strike.

Rika's face filled with terror as she began to scream.

* * *

Chloe squinted through the fog. "Rika! Rika, where are you?" She looked down at the rocky ground and to her surprise, saw the exact same gray pebble she had passed earlier. _I'm going around in circles!_

The fog continued to swirl around her as she picked up the pace. It was slowly changing to a depressing shade of gray. _It's so…gloomy in here. _She shivered as the vapors brushed against her legs. _I have to find Rika and get the heck out of here. _

A piercing scream shattered the silence within the misty vapors of the field. Chloe blinked. "Rika!" she called. "Is that you?"

There was no answer.

_What happened to her? _Chloe reached for her Poké Gear that usually hung from her belt and groaned when she remembered she dropped it back with T.K. and the others. _Now what am I supposed to do? _

A sudden scuttling noise brushed past her. Chloe turned around. "Rika?"

A scythe-like pincer lashed out and stabbed her in the back. She made a small cry of "Oh!" before crumbling to the ground.

* * *

"Rika and Chloe have been in there for a long time," said T.K. worriedly. He had already sent a message to Tai, informing him of what had happened. "What if…they don't make it out?"

"Don't say that," Kari murmured softly.

"He has a good point Kari," said Jacob seriously. "I mean, how will they know the way out? Chloe's Poké Gear is right here and we don't know what's lurking in _there._"

Kari flinched. "You're not helping Jacob."

Datirimon hopped around on his two feet. "Hey everybody, did you hear that sound just now?"

"What did it sound like?" asked Gatomon.

"Like a girl screaming." Datirimon frowned. "Like Rika."

All eyes turned toward the Digital Field, which was starting to look quite menacing now. T.K. silently hoped that Rika and Renamon, wherever they were, were safe. As for Chloe…T.K. gritted his teeth as a slight stab of pain clenched around his heart. He did not even want to think about what might happen to her.

_Soaring through the clouds together_

_We can travel on forever_

_Through the sky you and I_

_Back to earth again_

_And we're in a mind machine_

* * *

_The fresh green stalks waved in the gentle breeze, shimmering with morning dew. The sky was a brilliant blue with puffy white clouds gliding along. _

This isn't the Digital World.

_A boy of about five years old lay on his back, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts. His messy dark hair spread across his arms and his tanned skin suggested that he spent a lot of time outside. _

This is weird! Why is he—?

_"Ash!" _

_Running up to the boy was a little girl, not old enough to be a trainer but certainly a year or two older than the boy. Her unruly black hair had flowers woven through it and her dark eyes glittered. She wore a white blouse tucked into a flared skirt._

It's…me.

_The little girl placed her tiny hands on her hips. "Ash Ketchum, this is no time to be taking a nap!"_

_Ash rolled over. The girl heaved a sigh and shook his shoulder. "Come on! I know you're awake."_

_He didn't answer. She placed her hands on her hips again. "Ash, the trainers."_

_"What are you babbling about Clo?"  
"The trainers! We're a'sposed to see them go today. Remember?"_

_He jumped up. "Oh yeah! Did they leave already?"  
"No, we have a few more minutes." Chloe flopped down next to him. "Someday, we'll be Pokémon trainers too and then _we _can go on a journey."_

_Ash grinned. "Yeah. I'm gonna be the World's Greatest Pokémon Master. Just you wait and see."_

_Chloe wrinkled her nose at him. "That's kinda hard. Why don't you start small like me?"  
Ash laughed. "Well I guess I can. Anyway, you're starting your journey before me but don't worry. I'll catch up to you and be the best!"_

Sure_ you will Ashy boy," piped up another voice. A boy with spiky brown hair and an oversized brown jacket and brown pants emerged. He looked around Ash's age. "The day _you_ become a Pokémon Master is the day we discover if Clefairy are from outer space."_

_"HEY!" Ash glared at him. "I'll beat you Gary. I'll be sure of that!"_

_Gary smirked. "Yeah right. You haven't managed to beat me in our school grades so what makes you think you can beat me now? You don't know anything about Pokémon unlike me."_

_"Just because your grandpa is the top Pokémon researcher, you think you're all that!" _

_"You have as much chance of beating me in a battle as a Fire Pokémon has when facing a Water Pokémon."_

_"A very good chance then," said Chloe, frowning at Gary. _

_Gary stared at her for the first time. "Oh come on Chloe. Don't tell me you actually believe he's going to 'be the very best.'"_

_"Okay. I won't tell you." _

_Ash smiled. Gary rolled his eyes. "Hopeless." As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, "You're not going to have your 'big sister' to watch your back forever Ashy boy."_

_"Ignore him Ash," said Chloe, sticking her tongue at Gary's retreating back. "I _know_ you'll be a master."_

_"Thanks Chloe."_

_She smiled. "No problem. Now let's hurry back to the school. It's time to see the trainers off."_

_"Kay." _

_I see the things I want to see_

_I can be all the things I want to be_

_Is it real or just a dream?_

* * *

_"DIAMOND STORM!" _

The showers of diamonds rained down on the purple Digimon but they merely bounced off of its exoskeleton. Rika nervously scanned the Digimon.

"P-Parasimon…Mega Level, Parasite Virus Type…Sp-special Attacks are Electric Bind, Dark Shot, and Digicabolic Steroid," she stammered. "Renamon, this guy is too strong for you to take on alone. We have to get out of here."

Renamon didn't object. It wasn't like Rika to retreat but she knew defeating a Mega in the state she was in was pretty much impossible.

Without another word, Rika pulled a card out of the brown pouch attached to her belt and slashed it through her D-Power.

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed activate!"

Renamon grabbed onto Rika and dashed away at incredible speed. Rika hung onto her for dear life, keeping a lookout for any other shadowed figures.

"Rika, I think I see the way out," Renamon called to her.

"Hurry Renamon," she whispered. She looked behind them but Parasimon was not there. "I think we lost him." She faced forward again.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"

Parasimon loomed in front of them, poising to strike. He used his sickly green tentacles and lashed out at Renamon.

_"DIAMOND STORM!" _Renamon leaped into the air and shot glittering white diamonds again at Parasimon's eye. The parasite slapped away the diamonds with the tentacles.

_"DARK SHOT!" _

The purple beam sent Renamon flying through the fog and to the outside world.

"Renamon!" Rika cried. Parasimon turned his one large green eye on her and lifted its green tentacles. "Hee-ya!" Rika side-kicked them away and took off after her partner.

Parasimon was surprised at the girl's own move but he was far from fazed. He lashed out again with his green tentacles, wrapping them around Rika's arms and legs. Rika kicked and thrashed around but the tentacles tightened around her. She screwed up her face and screamed.

"CHLOE! T.K.! TAKATO! HELP ME!"

* * *

Takato felt a strange sensation shoot through his spine. There was no joking it. He had definitely heard her voice. "Rika," he whispered.

"What was that?" Davis asked him.

Takato blinked, feeling a rush of dread. "I heard Rika," he said quietly. "She's…she's in trouble."

T.K. walked around the white fog, trying to see through it. "We have to go in there," he muttered angrily. "There just _has _to be a way to bring them back."

No sooner had he said that, a yellow fox shot out of the fog and slammed into the ground.

"Renamon!" Henry yelled in astonishment.

The Digimon weakly opened her eyes. _Ri…ka…_ The other Digimon and their partners hurried forward.

"Renamon, are you okay?" Guilmon asked her. "What happened?"

Renamon gritted her teeth. "Ri…ka…she's still in there. He's…back."

"Who's back?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Para…simon."

The Tamers turned pale. "Are you sure Renamon?"

She nodded weakly. The Digidestined glanced at their new teammates in bewilderment. "Who's Parasimon?" asked Davis.

Takato swallowed. "He's a Mega Level Parasite that once tried to invade the Real World with the help of another Digimon called Locomon. He took over Rika's body and forced her to attack me and Renamon." Takato clenched his hands into fists so tightly, the knuckles turned white. "I thought I destroyed every one of them but some must have remained behind. I don't want Rika to go through pain again."

T.K.'s ears caught that last comment. _Rika…was this the thing that hurt you so much? Did this thing show you…your father?_

Tai was also clenching his fists but for a different reason. _Chloe…_ He didn't care if the others noticed his frightened face, because in reality he _was_ afraid. He was afraid for his young girlfriend. She was not that strong in the mental department.

_What's happening to you Clo? What are you experiencing right now?_

_Come fly with me_

_Come ride with me_

_We're in a mind machine_

_Together we can touch the sky_

_You and I_

_We're in a mind machine_

_Come on and fly with me_

_Come ride with me_

_We're in a mind machine_

_Take my hand you'll understand_

_The wonders I have seen_

_In my mind machine_

* * *

_The little girl gave a soft moan as she felt the bruises throbbing on her arms and legs. Her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall like she'd been crucified but she wasn't. She could feel the painful stings of the cuts that had formed on her wrists when she rubbed them back and forth across the chains._

_Pain. Such a simple word. Pain was nothing but another part of life. It was part of her life now. _

_Two years. Two years she had born this pain and suffering. Two years they had forced her, beaten her, and yelled at her…to do what?_

_The girl smiled sadistically. It hurt to smile. _

_Her powers…her newfound powers…they had forced her to use her powers for their own biddings. Move things through the air…teleport…levitate…conjure Shadow Balls…stop anything from moving…create shields…blow things up…speak through another person's mind…read minds…form psychic brainwaves…_

_They exhausted her energy so she couldn't use her psychic powers against them…but they did not know. Oooh, they did not know. She could crush them without even lifting a finger!_

No! I shouldn't think like that. I…am…human…_ she thought. Her wrists lifted and fell with a clatter. _I must…remain…human…

_A sob burst from her throat but she forced it down. The tears did not come. Her eyes burned with frustration and hurt but she kept them open, kept the tears from falling. Time had hardened her heart. Tears meant nothing. _

_Her straggly dark hair fluttered around her but she focused her eyes on an extraordinary chemical tube. Floating in the greenish liquid was a strange creature unlike anything she had seen before. It was almost feline in appearance. The scientists were far more interested in the creature's welfare than hers, but she didn't care. _

_"Whoever you are," she croaked. Her eyes continued to burn. "Whatever you are, don't be like me. Be strong, not helpless. Don't be like me."

* * *

_

"RIKA!" Takato and Jeri called through the fog. "RIKA!"

The Digital Field swirled around, same as before. Davis crossed his arms with frustration. "Why don't we just go in there?"

"Don't be dumb Davis," Yolei snapped. "Do you want to get lost in there like Rika and Chloe?"

"Well it's better than just standing here waiting to see what happens nerdette," Davis retorted angrily.

Patamon flew around to the back of the dense fog. "Don't see anything here…no wait!"

Gatomon and Veemon raced to join him. "Patamon, what is it?" asked Gatomon.

The little flying Digimon was shaking like a leaf. "Wha-what's that?"

Sticking out of the fog was a large eyeball with a green pupil. Little red veins crisscrossed around the eye. A voice spoke from the depths of the fog. "You don't look so strong…."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Patamon flew away from the eyeball. Gatomon and Veemon followed him on foot.

"Davis!" Veemon called to his partner. "There's an eyeball chasing us!"

"That's Parasimon!" Henry declared.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, twelve Parasimon, including the one the Digimon saw; surged out of the Digital Field. They quickly surrounded the Digidestined, the Tamers, and their partners.

"Nice welcome," Matt muttered sarcastically.

"Any ideas guys?" Sora asked nervously.

Biyomon nodded. "We fight? There are only twelve of them."

"But they're all Mega," Palmon noted. "This isn't a fair fight."

The others could not help but agree with her.

One of the Parasimon, the largest of the group, laughed evilly. "Your friend…"

"Huh?

Parasimon gestured toward the Digital Field with one of his pincers and all eyes turned toward the mass of white opacity. Rika stepped out of the fog, her head bowed and her arms clamped tightly at her sides.

"RIKA!" Everybody looked relieved to see her…except for Takato. He recognized her still form only too well.

"Guys, wait." They all turned to him. "As weird as this may sound, that's not really Rika."

Ryo looked confused. "What are you talking about Takato? That is Rika."  
Takato shook his head, his temper slowly getting the better of him. "Listen, I know what I'm talking about. That's not Rika."

Now the rest of his friends, minus Renamon and Guilmon, were confused. What did he mean that she was not Rika? No one else looked like Rika!

"I…I want…to sing."

The Digidestined and the Tamers turned back to Rika. Her whole body was quivering and she had raised her face. Her violet eyes were blank and empty.

"What the—?" Jacqueline took a step back. "What is she talking about?"

"I…want…to sing."

_Rika,_ thought Takato desperately. _No, not again._

"I…want…to…sing," Rika repeated, her eyes narrowing into slits. She balled her hands into tight fists and her body began to shake even more violently. "I…WANT…TO…SIIIIIIIIIING!!"

An array of long green tentacles burst from her back and ten purple pincers curved around her arms. The small flailing tentacles snaked all around her body and purple energy began to form and lash out.

Most of the kids screamed in horror. "Oh ew! What is that?!" Mimi shrieked.

Rika walked about two paces forward. She kept her arms at her sides, her legs moving stiffly as if she were Frankenstein's monster. Her eyes were still blank and empty, but they were now narrowed in quiet dislike.

"You…" T.K. turned and glared at the largest Parasimon. "What did you do to her?!" The Parasimon laughed maliciously. "Answer me!" T.K. was shaking with anger from head to toe. "What did you _do?!_"

"Same thing that happened last time," the Digimon hissed. "No difference."

Takato stared at Rika, right into her empty eyes. Normally, those eyes would be sparkling with a fire that demanded the urge to battle, but now… His nails bit into his flesh and a white-hot lick of anger surged through his body. _How dare he. How dare he do that to her. _

"Where's Chloe?" Tai demanded. "I know you know where she is."

Parasimon laughed again. "Oh your pretty friend? She's lost in her own nightmarish past." The purple pincers clicked. "See this?"  
An anguished childlike scream erupted from the Digital Field. It was angry, frantic, and desperate. _"STOP IT!" _Materializing from the swirling fog was the ghastly form of a little girl, writhing and screaming. Her eyes were glowing with electric fury and her dark hair billowed around her shoulders like an angry cloud. _"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOONE!!"_

Everybody else gaped at the angry girl in amazement. "Is…is that who I think it is?" Sora uttered.

The girl fizzled out and changed into another scene. Here, she was surrounded by what appeared to be the aftermath of a war zone. The shattered remains of a building lay in a pile of rubble in front of her. Harsh and burning wind blew across the area, feeding the flickering flames that claimed the land. Smoke curled up into the sky. The little girl sank to her knees and pressed her tiny hands to her face. _"What am I? What have I become?" _Her shoulders shook with the intensity of her tears.

Tai stared at the sobbing girl and his stomach tightened. "Chloe…" He turned away from her quaking image and lunged at the main Parasimon. "YOU!"

T.K. held him back but he too was furious. "You have no right to mess with Chloe's head!" he yelled. "NO RIGHT!"

"Correction," Parasimon hissed. "I have every right. You don't tell me what to do about anything." He rolled his large eyeball at the empty shell of a girl. "Isn't that right Rika?"

"I want to sing," Rika replied in a monotone voice. She walked forward, the purple energy lashing out from her body. "I…want…to sing."

Jeri backed away a step. "Rika, snap out of it."

Rika stepped forward again, bobbing her head from side to side. "I…want…to sing."

The Parasimon came even closer, making the two teams press against each other. They were trapped.

"Okay, guys," said Tai quietly. "When I say the word…"

The Parasimon slowly advanced upon them, including the large one that they had spoken to. Rika remained where she was, humming to herself listlessly.

"Get ready…"

The Parasimon clicked their pincers at them.

"NOW!"

_Onward through the atmosphere_

_Everything is crystal clear_

_Finally we can see_

_The world as it should be_

_And we're in a mind machine_

* * *

Agumon digivolve toooo…GREYMON!

Greymon digivolve toooo…METALGREYMON!

Agumon transformed into a colossal dinosaur with orange skin, and a metallic helmet covering most of the top of his face. He had reddish hair that stuck out the back of the helmet and broad scaly purple wings. One of his hands was encased in an enormous metal claw attached to the metal plates on his chest.

Gabumon digivolve toooo…GARURUMON!

Garurumon digivolve toooo…WERGARURUMON!

Gabumon became a white-and-blue wolf with razor sharp teeth and fierce yellow eyes. He stood on his hind legs, dressed in blue jeans with metal studs on the knees and a leather strap across his front. His hands also sported leather fingerless gloves with sharp spikes on the ends.

Biyomon digivolve toooo…BIRDRAMON!

Birdramon digivolve toooo…GARUDAMON!

As Biyomon digivolved to Ultimate, she grew roughly to the size of a skyscraper. Long tan-brown wings unfurled and an orange helmet partly covered her head and her long gold hair. She had two massive hands that were free from the wings and a curved eagle beak.

Tentomon digivolve toooo… KABUTARIMON!

Kabutarimon digivolve toooo…MEGAKABUTARIMON!

Tentomon evolved into a simply gargantuan red insect with sharp teeth and pincers lining his mouth. He had four arms and a gigantic red horn jutting out of his forehead. An equally oversized red shell with a blue circle covered the rest of his body, hiding his vast wings.

Palmon digivolve toooo…TOGEMON!

Togemon digivolve toooo…LILLYMON!

Palmon changed into a pink pixie of a Digimon with a tulip petal gun and large green eyes. Long green vines, resembling hair, cascaded down her back and shimmering dragonfly wings rose out from behind her shoulders.

Gomamon digivolve toooo… IKAKUMON!

Ikakumon digivolve toooo…ZUDOMON!

When Gomamon digivolved to his Ultimate form, he became a strange, but enormous, seal-like creature standing on his hind legs with orange fur lining his head. A beige turtle shell covered his back and he carried a massive hammer made of cromedigizoid in one hand.

Floramon digivolve toooo…KIWIMON!

Unlike the others, Floramon did not grow very much in size but she did grow a great deal in appearance. She now had no arms and her whole body was the brown shade of a kiwi. Her face and body was that of a bird and green leaf-like hair stuck out of the beak-like helmet covering her head.

Veemon digivolve toooo…EXVEEMON!

Wormmon digivolve toooo…STINGMON!

Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve toooo…PAILDRAMON!

Veemon and Wormmon fused together to form a powerful-looking creature wearing a red mask over his face. He had ExVeemon's strong arms and legs, as well as Stingmon's green armor. At his sides were two gun panels.

Hawkmon digivolve toooo…AQUILLAMON!

Aquillamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolve toooo…SYLPHIMON!

Gatomon and Hawkmon fused together into an almost humanlike being with a helmet with wings on it covering the eyes. He had sharp fangs and Aquillamon's bird feet as well as Gatomon's claws.

Armadillomon digivolve toooo…ANKYLOMON!

Patamon digivolve toooo…ANGEMON!

Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digivolve toooo…SHAKKOUMON!

When Patamon and Armadillomon fused, they took the shape of an enormous silver-and-white robot that towered over the other DNA forms. He had gold lining all around him and the symbol of Hope imprinted on his "skirt." His hands were two golden claws and his feet allowed him to hover above the ground.

"Too bad you don't have enough energy to go to Mega!" Matt muttered under his breath. "It'd be so much easier!"

"Ash isn't here either!" Cody added, watching Shakkoumon rise above the ground. The enormous Digimon cast a shadow the size of a skyscraper over them. "So we can't rely on the Crest of Faith for power this time!"

Davis nodded decisively. "We're on our own this time…versus twelve ugly walking eyeballs."

The Digimon immediately squared off, two against each Parasimon except for Kiwimon. She stayed behind the others to protect Jacob, Jacqueline, and their Digimon.

Tai glared into the spiraling opacity of the Digital Field. "Tell you what guys. I'm going in there to find Chloe and bring her back. I can't stand seeing her like this anymore." He pointed at the sobbing ethereal girl. "Matt, Davis, you two are in charge until I get back out. Any objections?"

"Yeah, one," said T.K. darkly. "I'm going in with you to find her and nothing you say is going to stop me."

Tai blinked. "But Patamon…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm going," T.K. repeated. He turned to Kari, who gave him a quick kiss before nodding in agreement.  
The older boy shrugged. "Okay." Quickly, the pair darted forward past the Parasimon and disappeared into the gray fog.

"I have a question," said Jacob to his friends. "Why aren't the Tamers fighting alongside you guys?"

Matt whipped his head around to face the younger boy. "Because I think they have something a lot more crucial to deal with."  
"Oh."

As a matter of fact, Matt was absolutely right. The Tamers had no problem with letting the Digidestined do battle with the Parasimon. For one thing, they truly wanted to see their television characters in action, and for another thing, they were too busy dealing with the psychopathic shell that used to be Rika.

The former Ice Queen narrowed her cold violet eyes at her friends, the wind blowing the loose strands of her hair forward. "Don't…get in my way."

"Wake up Rika!" yelled Ryo.

"We're your friends!" Jeri added fearfully.

Her response was shooting a beam of purple energy at them from the spiraling green tentacles protruding from her back. The Tamers leaped backward, barely dodging the blast.

"I want to sing…" Rika said woodenly. "Don't get in my way. I want to sing."

_I see the things I want to see_

_I can be all the things I want to be_

_Is it real or just a dream?_

* * *

_"PLEASE DON'T!" The little girl collapsed at their feet, her hands gripping their pants legs. "Don't take him away!"_

_The scientists shook her off as if she was no more than a mere pest. "You don't have much of a say in this case Ms. Device," said the female scientist in a monotone voice._

_She lifted her face, smeared with tears and dust. "I can't let you do this. He is my friend. My FRIEND! Do you hear me?" She was trembling with each word. _

_One of the scientists, the one wearing thick black lenses over his eyes, laughed harshly. "This thing? Your friend?" He gestured towards the chemical tube holding the feline creature. "This creature cannot even speak to you child."_

_"He is my friend!" she repeated firmly. "He is just like me! Just like me!"_

_"This creature is a Pokémon," said the scientist cruelly. "And it is a clone of one of our greater creations." Without another word, he turned his back on her. "You are a human being."_

_She shook her head. "I am NOT human! Not after what you did to me! I am NOT human!" Her small hands closed into fists and she beat at the scientist's back. _

_At once two grunts seized her and tossed her to the concrete floor. One of them kicked her, causing her to yelp in pain but he ignored her. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL AND DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" _

_She curled herself up into a shivering, crying ball as she watched them take away her friend, the only friend she knew after two years of being alone. Yet as the grunts and the scientists took the capsule away, the eye of the creature opened slightly. It stared at her for a long moment before closing again. _

_"If you ever feel the urge to destroy…then follow that urge. Destroy them all."

* * *

_

"Chloe! Chloe!"

The fog drifted in an endless mass around her. Her hands lay helplessly at her side, the cold mist sweeping past her fingers. She had no idea how long she had been there.

_There is a voice in the wind. That voice is calling for someone._

An unknown voice was calling in the distance. She tried to open her eyes, but they did not respond to her brain's commands. She made an effort to speak, but her mouth refused to move. _Who is…this vision?_

"Is that her? It has to be!" It was a male voice, desperate and filled with courage. It was such a relief to hear a voice that did not demand her death.

_He is searching…for someone. He is searching…for a girl. _

"Chloe?" Another voice spoke. This one was no doubt younger but the voice filled her with hope and comfort. "Oh my God. Chloe is that you?"

_They are searching…for me. _

She could feel the pain in her body returning, particularly in her neck. Her eyelids fluttered open but her vision did not appear to be working. She could not see who was there.

_Life…is…slippery…_

"Chloe!" The two shadowy figures were now beside her. Her sight swam in a sea of colors.

"Are you…are you…?"

The older voice spoke again. "We're here Chloe."

Her dry lips opened to speak. "I…see…an illusion."

"No Chloe," said the younger voice. "It's really us. Hang on. We're going to get you out of here."

She tried to smile. It hurt. "I…don't understand."

"Don't say another word Chloe. We've got you now," said the older voice.

"You…seem…kind."

The younger voice spoke, sounding more anxious than the older one. "Chloe…don't you know us? Don't you remember?"

She tried to move her head but her body would not listen. Her lips moved to speak once more. "Who…am I…I…am…human…"

The images did not come into focus but she could feel that they were worried about something. It was no matter to her, they were not worried about her. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and let herself succumb to emptiness once more.

Across from her, T.K. and Tai looked at each other with desperation in their eyes. Whatever Parasimon had done to Chloe, it had made her seem almost insensible. She did not truly seem to be aware of their presence, nor of the fact that she was lying on the cold ground surrounded by gray fog.

"We have to get her out of here," said Tai brusquely. "She's talking nonsense to herself."

T.K. nodded, then frowned. "I'm not so sure that's nonsense though. Maybe it's something that she remembered from her past."

"Maybe, but enough of that." Tai picked her up in his arms. She felt so limp, as if something inside her had already gone. T.K. stroked her hair away from her forehead. Her skin felt so cold and there was no color at all in her cheeks.

"Let's go."

_Come on and fly with me_

_Come touch the sky_

* * *

_"DARK SHOT!" _The Parasimon fired a burst of electrical purple energy at the two Digimon flying through the air.

Lillymon charged up her petal-shaped gun and fired a green beam. _"FLOWER…CANNON!"_

MegaKabutarimon charged up his own horn with bright electricity. _"HORN BUSTEEEEER!"_

All three beams met in the middle of the sky and exploded on impact. At the same time, another Parasimon lashed out at the two Digimon with his disgusting green tentacles. Paildramon grabbed onto the tentacles and gave a sharp yank. He lifted the purple Digimon clear off the ground and swung him around through the air before letting him slam into the ground. _"DESPERADO BLASTEEEEEER!" _The bullets rained down upon Parasimon's exoskeleton.

Syllphimon and Garudamon took to the skies. _"STATIC FORCE!" _

_"WING BLADE!"_

The Parasimon scuttled around the two attacks, causing them to leave craters in the ground.

Kiwimon opened her mouth wide. _"PUMMEL PECK!" _A stream of miniature birds, similar to her, shot out of her mouth like tiny missiles. The birds struck one of the Parasimons' eyes, making it ooze greenish blood.

"Nice shot Kiwimon!" Catherine cheered.

Kiwimon closed her mouth and stepped aside. "It's all yours Shakkoumon."

The enormous silvery white Digimon lifted his arms and the symbol of Hope on his skirt garment glowed and opened. _"KACHINA BOMBS!" _An array of circular disks with razor-sharp edges shot out and slashed at the Parasimon. The severed Digimon collapsed, surrounded by green tentacles and blood to match.

Cody smiled proudly, but Jacob and Jacqueline sighed. He glanced up at them. "What's the matter?"  
Jacob shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Nothing. I just wish…" He stopped talking and shook his head again. "It's nothing."

Cody looked at him for another minute before nodding once. "Okay." However, he had a pretty good idea what was bothering the two kids. They had not been able to let their Digimon digivolve yet. _I don't get it. They have their crests, their Digimon, and we're surrounded by a lot of danger. What more do they need? _

Cody's deep thoughts were interrupted as another Parasimon fired his tentacles at WerGarurumon and a leech-like extension clamped onto his back, sprouting the same skeletal legs as the Viral Digimon. Immediately, Zudomon swiped it away with his oversized hammer to prevent anything from happening.

WerGarurumon launched himself at the main center of the Parasimon. _"WOLF CLAW!" _With one swift stroke of red light, he sliced right through the Parasimon's body like a bakery cutter through rye bread. The Digimon writhed in pain for several minutes before his legs stopped twitching. "That's one down," WerGarurumon muttered to himself.

Matt nodded decisively. "Good job WerGarurumon."

"Thanks."

MetalGreymon reared back on his legs and opened the gun panels on his metallic chest. _"GIGA BLASTER!" _Two enormous black missiles with fangs on them shot out of the panels and scored a hit on two of the feral Parasimon. The pair shot out their own tentacles, their eyes rolling in their sockets.

"LOOK OUT!" Davis cried out.

MegaKabutarimon landed in front of the tentacles and grabbed them. He pressed his enormous horn against them. _"HORN BUSTER!" _The tentacles behaved exactly like wires as the electricity snaked up the limbs and delivered a painful shock to the two Parasimon.

Izzy grinned. "Excellent work MegaKabutarimon. Take it away Joe!"

Joe nodded at Zudomon. "Okay Zudomon, let 'em have it!"

"With pleasure," Zudomon replied, charging up his chromedigizoid hammer. _"VULTAN'S HAMMER!" _

He slammed the hammer into the ground and a golden arrow of light flew from the impact and struck the two Parasimon. It tore away at their eyes and sliced through their tentacles.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jacqueline muttered under her breath.

_Come fly with me_

_Come ride with me_

_We're in a mind machine_

_Take my hand you'll understand_

_The wonders I have seen_

_In my mind machine_

_Come fly with me_

_(song trails off)_

* * *

The Tamers backed up against each other as three Parasimon closed in on them. Their friends were too busy dealing with the other viral Digimon to notice the situation. Behind the trio, Rika teetered back and forth on her heels as if she was on a swing set. She let her arms swing listlessly from side to side as she hummed a tune under her breath.

"We have to destroy these guys," Ryo muttered heatedly. "Before they start possessing us and our Digimon."

"You mean like Rika?" Jeri whispered, her voice slightly choked.

Takato glanced over at his red-haired friend, feeling a pang of guilt. _I can't believe they'd do this to her again. Guess it shows not all Digimon learn from their mistakes. _

"Okay guys, it looks like the Digidestined can't help us right now, I have no idea how to reach the Pokémon trainers, and Chloe's lost somewhere in that Digital Field so she can't do anything either," Takato said quickly. "You know what that means."

"Heck yeah," said Terriermon with a big grin. "It's time for us to kick some serious Digimon butt!"

Henry looked at Takato, who shrugged. "What he said."

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify!" yelled Takato, Henry, Kazu, Suzie, and Ryo. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Guilmon Matrix digivolve to…WARGROWLMON!

Terriermon Matrix digivolve to…RAPIDMON!

Guardromon Matrix digivolve to…ANDROMON!

Lopmon Matrix digivolve to…ANTYLAMON!

Monodramon Matrix digivolve to…CYBERDRAMON!

The Digimon skipped their Champion levels (except Guardromon) and transformed into their Ultimate forms. Guilmon became a cybernetic dinosaur with a metal mask and large blades on his arms. He was huge with a large chest plate and a jet pack.

Terriermon's Ultimate form consisted mainly of green-and-white armor with long metallic ears. A rocket pack was attached to his back and he had large cannons in place of his arms.

Guardromon's Ultimate was very familiar. He had white armor with black cords connected to his arms and legs. Humanlike skin showed through.

When Lopmon transformed, she grew taller and skinnier. Her arms extended until they nearly reached to her ankles and her now red eyes flashed.

Monodramon altered himself entirely. He now resembled a ferocious lizard with four wings. A metal plate covered most of his face but his fangs poked out menacingly.

The Digidestined stopped fighting and gawked at the evolution stages in awe. "All you guys do is swipe a card…and they digivolve? Just like that?" Davis said in a hushed voice.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed. "This must be how the Tamers work their digivolution stages."

Rapidmon flew into the air and charged up a green triangular-shaped beam of light. "Here's something to look forward to. _TRI-BEAM!"_

Unfortunately, the Parasimon noticed the beam of light (too bright) and scuttled away just in time. The beam of light smashed into the ground, digging up dirt and rocks.

WarGrowlmon chased after one of the Parasimon, using his rocket jets to pick up speed. _"RADIATION BLADE!" _he yelled, slashing through the air with the blades attached to his arms. Orange streaks of light flew from them and severed the Parasimon's legs.

"Ew, warn me when ya do that," Rapidmon groaned as he flew past him, chasing another Parasimon.

Cyberdramon landed in front of the Parasimon that WarGrowlmon had skewered and slashed through his body. _"DESOLATION CLAW!" _In one swift stroke, he butchered up the Digimon into a disgusting wriggling mess.

Rapidmon tried shooting the Parasimon again and again, but it was no use. The scuttling bug was too fast. _This is way too weird. I'm supposed to be faster than this freak. _"Hey Henry! I could use a little boost!"

"You got it!" Henry called. He drew out a Modify Card and then turned to look at Jeri. "Keep Suzie safe," he told her. Jeri nodded, her hands clutching the front of her dress.

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify!" Henry yelled, slashing the card. "Speed activate!"

Rapidmon felt his body glow with an eerie light and he grinned. "Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" He dashed forward, his body forming little more than a blur. The Parasimon, rather than running away, turned around and fired his tentacles at him. Rapidmon warped around the green tentacles. "I'm just too fast for ya! _RAPID FIRE!"_

Meanwhile, Andromon, Antylamon, and MarineAngemon were working side by side against the last Parasimon. This one was by far, the largest of the three and he was not willing to back down anytime soon.

_"KAHUNA WAVES!" _MarineAngemon chirped, sending off a storm of clear blue hearts. The hearts surrounded the Parasimon, holding him where he was.

_"BUNNY BLADES!"_ Antylamon leaped into the air, transforming her arms into two axe-shaped blades. She brought her hands down and red light shot from them.

Andromon changed his right arm into a razor-sharp sword. _"LIGHTNING BLADE!"_

Despite, these successes, Takato barely noticed his friends defeating the Parasimon in their Ultimate forms. He was too busy staring at Rika, trying to figure out a way to reach her beyond her zombified appearance.

Rika took a step forward, the disgusting appendage on her back quivering slightly. "I want…to…SING!"

Takato wasn't sure what that did besides making the tentacles on Rika's back snake slowly down her arms and legs, until he heard Jeri scream. "OH NO!"

He spun around the see the skewered Parasimon rising up, their bodies still dripping green blood. Their legs and tentacles were slowly fusing back into their bodies. _WHAT THE HECK?!_

Kazu sweatdropped. "Oh yes, this is a _splendid _new development."

"Um…ah…" Kenta glanced around at the reformed Parasimon. "Um, you guys aren't mad that we had to skewer your legs are you? Why don't we just talk this out?"

A jet of purple light landed just a few feet away from the two boys.

"I guess you disagree."

MarineAngemon sucked in his chest and blew a sea of blue heart bubbles. _"KAHUNA WAVES!" _The bubbles expanded into powerful blue shields that scattered to protect the Tamers and the Digidestined.

The largest Parasimon blinked his giant eyeball at them before turning toward Rika. "I think we'll let you handle this little one."

"WHAT?!" the Tamers screeched. There was no way that they were going to fight Rika, not without hurting her.

"Oh I think they're afraid to fight now," Parasimon laughed quietly and reached over to stroke Rika's hair with one tentacle. "Isn't that right Rika?"

"Don't touch her!" Takato yelled angrily.

Parasimon moved his tentacle away from Rika but the girl registered nothing to Takato's outburst. "Don't…get in my way," Rika whispered, her eyes narrowing. The legs sprouting from her back began to spin in agitation and a purple blast of energy landed a few feet away from the Tamers. "Don't get…in my way."

"GUYS!"

The Tamers and the Digidestined turned away from Rika and the invading Parasimon to see Tai and T.K. racing out of the Digital Field towards them. Tai was carrying an unconscious Chloe in his arms.

T.K. stopped short and stared at the reforming Parasimon. "How on earth…?" He glanced over at the Digidestined who had once again taken up the task of fighting the Parasimon before they reformed completely.

The redhead stood as stiff as a bored, but the tentacles continued to spiral around her back. Jeri and Suzie shuddered and turned away in disgust. Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo exchanged a worried look, but Takato could not look away from his friend. Without any other thought, he deliberately walked out of the shield and started towards her.

"Takato! What are you doing?!" Henry exclaimed in shock.

Takato ignored his best friend's exclamation and continued to walk forward until he was about a foot away from Rika. Then he stopped and stared hard into her violet eyes.

There was no life behind those once-piercing orbs that radiated haughtiness and the urge to battle. _If I could just reach her…_

"Rika," he whispered. She registered no response. "Rika, don't you remember me? It's me Takato." She did not even blink. "Y'know Takato?" She appeared not to have heard him. "Gogglehead?"

She gave no real response but her tentacles spun even faster.

"I know you're in there Rika," he whispered, continuing to stare into her lifeless eyes. "I know this is not you."

Rika's eyes narrowed. "Don't get in my way. You…know…nothing."

_Well at least she said something different for a change_, Takato thought. He took another step forward. "Please Rika, try to remember."

Her eyes widened and for a minute they changed back into the familiar eyes he knew so well. "I…Takato I…" Then something passed over her and her eyes once again became blank and expressionless. "I want…to…"

"Don't finish that sentence Rika," he commanded firmly. Her eyes widened but she seemed to listen. However, Takato could see the Parasimon behind her were too busy fighting against his friends and the Digidestined to listen.

T.K. looked down at Chloe who was lying in Tai's arms. She had not stirred one bit as they ran from the Digital Field and despite the noise of the battle; she still did not wake up. He pressed a hand into her own icy cold one. _Come on Chloe, _he thought. _I don't know what Parasimon showed you inside that field but we need you here now. I promise whatever happens, we'll make it right. Just…wake up!_

A soft cloud of breath emitted from the girl's mouth. T.K. stared down at her and moved his hand to her forehead and to his astonishment, he felt it growing warm with life. "Chloe?"

Tai glanced down at her and saw that her chest was finally moving up and down normally. "She's…awake…?"

In response, Chloe drew another breath in and her eyes opened blearily. "Oooh…what…happened?"

"You're okay." Tai's face shone with relief. He lowered Chloe onto her feet. "What happened in there?"

Chloe frowned, struggling to remember. "I have…no idea." Her lapis eyes widened at the sight of Rika and the tentacles protruding from her back. "THE HECK?!"

The Parasimon lashed out at the Digidestined with their green tentacles. "Watch out guys!" yelled Ryo. "If they slap an appendage on your backs, you'll turn out just like Rika!"

The Digimon nodded and steered their partners away from the raging parasite insects. Chloe brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "Rika…what have they done to you?"

Takato took a step towards his former friend. "Rika…please wake up."

In response, the tentacles on Rika's back lashed out and wrapped around Takato's arms and neck. He gave a choked cry of astonishment.

"LET HIM GO!" T.K. yelled, Kari holding his arms back. "Rika, stop that!"

Takato grimaced and twisted in his confinement. Chloe wanted to use her psychic powers to free him, but she did not have the strength.

_I…can't even read her mind…there's…nothing there…_

"Fight it Rika!" yelled Takato; despite the pain he was feeling from her tentacles. "I…know…you're in there!"

Rika's eyes flashed, but otherwise registered no recognition. WarGrowlmon raced up to her and charged up his razor blades. _"RADIATION BLADE!" _He sliced right through the tentacles holding Takato, careful not to hurt his partner.

By now, the remainder of the Parasimon fought fiercely against the Tamers' and the Digidestineds' Digimon partners. Although the Digimon put up a good fight, it was clear that the Mega levels were steadily gaining energy from Rika's wrath.

_"DARK SHOT!" _cried one Parasimon, firing a blast of snakelike purple energy.

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify!" yelled Ryo, slicing a card through his D-Power. "Avenging Knight activate!"

Cyberdramon raised his hands and two spears appeared out of nowhere. He hurled them at the Parasimon, skewering two of them and sticking them to the ground. They squirmed but could not get up.

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify!" cried Kazu. "Power activate!"

Andromon charged up his cannons and fired. _"GATLING ATTACK!" _The two cannons scored a direct hit on the two trapped Parasimon.

Another Parasimon leaped onto his back. "Watch it Kazu!" called Ryo. "Digi-Modify! Goliath Activate!"

Cyberdramon grew to the size of an oversized hill and grabbed onto the Parasimon clamped on Andromon's back. He pulled him off and slashed him with his claws. The Digimon writhed in pain for about a second before disintegrating into meaningless data.

Meanwhile, Rika's tentacles tried to wrap around Takato again, but he leaped to the side. Chloe darted towards her, slowly, and used what little energy she had left to bind the tentacles together. Rika whirled around and, using the back of her hand, slapped her away.

Renamon landed next to Chloe. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Chloe, her face stinging slightly. Due to her lack of energy, her breath was coming out in short gasps. "I'm just…worried…about Takato."

The main Parasimon clicked his pincers. "Go on. You've always wanted to beat Matsuki to a pulp on more than one occasion. Here's your chance."

Rika narrowed her eyes and she balled her hands into fists. "That's right," said Parasimon. "He's standing in your way. Don't let him stand in your way."

Takato raised his hands in protest. "Rika don't listen! It's a lie!"

_POW! _Her fist slammed into the side of his face and he felt the force push him to the ground. He cried out in pain, his friends echoing his cry in distress.

Rika's eyes widened and for a moment her face looked almost normal. "Ta…Takato, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, walking towards the downed boy. "I…I didn't—_AGH!" _

Takato had leaped to his feet and slugged her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. His eyes were narrowed in anger but his stomach tightened in sadness. "So you wanna fight?" he hissed. "Then bring it!"

Rika raised her head, her eyes once more blank and emotionless. Her hands once again curled into fists. "With…pleasure…"

Needing no more persuasion, Takato dashed at her but Rika sidestepped him. She reached behind her, grabbed his hood, and yanked. "Waaaah!" He slipped and fell. Rika dragged him back to her and deposited him in a heap on the ground. Takato sprang to his feet. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't get in my way," she replied woodenly. She reared back her fists and punched him in the arm and the stomach. He sank to his knees and winced.

"Is he nuts?" Rapidmon asked as he flew past the pair, shooting beams at the Parasimon. "He's gonna get the stuffing beaten out of him, put back in, and beaten out again!"

"Concentrate more on your fight and less on Takato's!" Henry griped impatiently, but he too was very worried about his best friend.

Chloe got to her feet shakily and tried to move toward Takato but T.K. intervened. "No Chloe."

"But I have to help—"

"I know that but I also know that he doesn't want help. This is something he has to do on his own. He might be the only one who can reach Rika." T.K.'s azure eyes looked determinedly into her own.

She sank to her knees, her eyes wide and staring. _But how will he reach her?_ She looked back at Takato worriedly. His own friends were too busy fighting the reformed Parasimon to help him and even if they did, Rika would only attack them as well. _Oh Rika…open your eyes._

Rika hauled Takato to his feet by the front of his shirt and pulled her fist back. "Don't get in my way!"

"Snap out of it!" he yelled, shoving her backwards but not before she delivered a well-placed kick to his side. His knees hit the floor.

Rika stared down at him coldly and kicked him in the stomach. He squirmed and collapsed on the ground. She kicked him again.

"Stop it Rika!" cried Jeri. "You'll kill him!"

The Tamer ignored her friend's cry and kicked Takato again. He sucked in his breath sharply as her stud-covered heel made contact with his chest. Parasimon laughed. "That's it. Take all your anger and hurt out on him. Finish that pathetic human off."

"NO RIKA!" Renamon commanded. She leaped in front of Takato. "Don't make me hurt you."

Her partner wavered slightly. "Rena…mon?"

Parasimon's eye glowed. "No! She is just someone who wants to stand in your way. Remember last time?"  
"I…remember…" Rika's eyes closed and her whole body began to shudder. The tentacles writhed to free themselves behind her and a purple beam shot out of the appendage and sent Renamon flying. "Nothing will stand in my way."

"RENAMON!" yelled the other Tamers. Antylamon leaped into the air and grabbed the fox Digimon before she got too blasted off into space.

Rika turned back to Takato who had risen to his feet. "Rika listen to me!" he yelled at her. "I know you don't wanna do this! This isn't you!"

"You…know…nothing…" She dashed at him but this time, he sidestepped her. She whirled around and attempted to punch him but he managed to block it. "Don't…get in my way."

"I'm not trying to get in your way," he protested. "Don't listen to Parasimon Rika! He's nothing but a liar!" She lunged and he pushed her back. "I know you would never hurt Renamon on purpose!" He raised his hand to slap her across the face.

Rika grabbed his hand and caught him with a backhand, causing his body to spin around. Then she kneed him in the gut. He doubled over, but managed to slap her with his other hand, compelling her to step back.

Takato coughed up a little blood but he wiped it away and looked at Rika. She had a large bruise rising on her cheek, but unlike him she was pretty much unscathed. "I'm sorry Rika!" he called to her. "But if you're gonna kill me, I have to hurt you!" He ran at her and attempted to slug her in the stomach again but she recovered from his slap and caught him with a sidekick. He fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

"Takato!" cried Jeri.

"Hang in there!" added Henry, swiping cards to keep Rapidmon in the fight against the Parasimon.

Rika walked over to the fallen Tamer and grabbed his throat with both hands. She lifted him up with surprising strength and began to choke him steadily. Her blank eyes narrowed in anger. "Do…not…get…in…my…way."

Takato gasped and struggled to speak. "Listen to me!" he rasped. "You have to…stop this… Don't listen to Parasimon! He's…just trying to hurt you!"

His former friend continued to tighten her grip on his neck like a hangman's noose. Takato struggled to pull her hands away from his throat. "Rika, let go of him!" yelled Chloe angrily. She tried to use her telekinesis to help Takato but she still had no energy left. "Please…stop."

Rika increased the pressure on Takato's neck and he stopped struggling. His arms went limp at his sides. "Ri…ka…open…your eyes…don't…"

She narrowed her eyes into slits. "I…want…to…"

Takato's eyes shot open and he felt his body fill with newfound strength. _I still have enough…for this!_ He lifted his hand and curled it into a tight fist. "I know you're in there somewhere Rika. I know you shouldn't finish that sentence. So…WAKE UP!!" He slammed his fist as hard as he could into her face.

The Tamers emitted cries of shock but they were nothing compared to Rika's cry of pain. She let go of Takato instantly. The surprising force of the punch sent her stumbling backwards and crashing back onto the rocky earth. The disgusting parasite clamped onto her back cracked and shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere. Her eyes fluttered for about a minute before closing.

"RIKA!" Ignoring the sore throbbing in his neck, Takato ran over to her and lifted her body to a sitting position. "Rika, say something! Anything!"

"RIKA!" cried T.K. in alarm. He dashed over to the two Tamers, helping Chloe run along with him.

Takato lifted her head until it was almost in contact with his and he brushed away the loose strands of hair from her face. His hands came in contact with the bruise from his punch. "Oh Rika, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Please wake up."

Rapidmon chose to chuckle. "Y'know, if they were only an eighth of an inch closer, than from far away they could almost look like they're kis—"

"Rapidmon!"

Chloe stared down at the still girl for about a minute before a silvery tear trailed down her cheek. She touched the tear lightly and reached out to dab it onto Rika's forehead. Almost instantly, Takato felt the girl's body fill with a healing warmth. He and the other Tamers looked at Chloe in shock. "You can heal people with your tears?"

She nodded. "One of my hidden talents…and practically the real reason I own the Crest of Life." Her hand drifted over to T.K.'s, who gripped it hard. _Please work. _

Takato continued to gently shake Rika's body, all the while calling her name. "Please wake up," he whispered. "Please?"

"I'm really starting to think that the best way to wake her up is to slap her a few times then—"

"_Rapidmon…_"

"Or maybe they could just kiss each other. That always works in the movies."

"RAPIDMON."

A small cloud of breath issued from Rika's mouth. The others looked down at her hopefully. She coughed and opened her eyes. _Uuughh…my back hurts and so does my head. And I think I must be blind 'cause I can't see a thing. _

"Rika," Takato whispered again. "Are you okay? Say something."

Rika's vision stopped swimming around and eventually shifted back into focus. _WHAT THE—?! _The first thing she noticed was Takato's hands on her shoulders, shaking her. His face was so close that she was sure if one didn't know any better, they could almost be… Her eyes narrowed into slits and her right hand curled into a tight fist.

"GOGGLEHEEEEAAAAAD!!"

_POW!!_

Everybody's mouth, save for the Digimon that didn't have visible mouths, flew open in shock. Only Rapidmon chose to laugh hysterically.

"RAPIDMON!!"

"Aw come on Henry. You _knew_ that was coming!"

The force of the punch had sent Takato backwards, making him let go of Rika instantly. He immediately regretted that last action because she flopped back onto the ground. Holding a hand to the side of his face, he whispered, "What…what was _that _for?"

"That—" Rika said in a scornful voice. "—was to answer your question and for leaning over me like that. WHAT THE HECK WAS _THAT_ FOR GOGGLEHEAD?!"

"I'm sorry…but look, I was worried about you."

"Worried about me? Ha, you didn't need to lean over me like you were going to kiss me or something. This isn't some enchanted princess play!"

Takato sighed. "You know, you're lucky I decided to save you! I was risking my own neck here and for someone who isn't even grateful!"

"Then you shouldn't have tried to fight me Gogglehead! That's just like you; running out into a battlefield regardless of the consequences. Did you ever think that Parasimon or I might have hurt you? Oh wait a minute, you thinking…that's a new one isn't it?"

"You know you're really pushing it Rika. I am not in the mood for your smart remarks and typical insults so why don't you just can it?"

"Why don't _you?!_" Rika shot back.

The Digidestined and the other Tamers sweatdropped heavily. Renamon coughed. "Ahem, aren't we supposed to be fighting the Parasimon, not each other?"

As for Takato and Rika, all thoughts of rescue and viruses had gone clear out of their heads. They were on their feet and electricity sparked between their eyes. "If it was such a burden for you to save me Gogglehead, then why'd you bother? You could have just stayed 'safe and sound' back in the sidelines."

"Maybe it was a better idea to leave you to Parasimon!" Takato snapped angrily. "Or maybe _Ryo _should've come to your rescue instead."

"Maybe he should have!"

Takato felt a thin sliver of jealousy course through his stomach but he suppressed it. "Then why did you call out to me instead of him in that Digital Field?"

Rika flushed crimson but she stood her ground. "I did no such thing! You're making it up!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Takato turned away from her. "I'm not gonna waste my breath on a statue like you!"

"That's good so my ears don't have to hurt listening to _your_ voice!"

The largest Parasimon chuckled evilly. "What do they call fights like this? Oh yeah, lover's spat."

As one, both Takato and Rika turned to look at the viral Digimon in disbelief. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Oh dear," muttered Renamon.

"Gogglehead, we'll finish our argument later," Rika said to Takato. "I'm just gonna delete this thing." She took a step forward and glared at the Parasimon. "Nobody controls my mind and gets away with it!" She grasped her Digivice tightly in one hand and took a card from her pouch with the other. The card instantly turned bright blue.

The Tamers nodded knowingly. "Rika's back."

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify!" cried Rika, slashing the blue card through her D-Power. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Renamon Matrix digivolve toooo…TAOMON!

Renamon transformed into a very humanlike Digimon with her traditional fox face. She wore a large hat with a purple cloth over her head. A thick white gown with long sleeves covered her body. The yin-yang logo was still imprinted on her chest.

Taomon levitated into the air, her long sleeves flapping in the wind. "Come and get me big boy," she said smoothly to the main Parasimon. Her cool blue eyes narrowed slightly.

_"DARK SHOT!"_

Taomon dodged the move effortlessly. _"THOUSAND SPELLS!" _Thousands of red cards flew out of her long sleeves and exploded onto Parasimon. He scuttled away from the cards, not feeling much due to his bony exoskeleton.

Rika slashed another card through her D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

Taomon floated above Parasimon, feeling the surge of energy entering her. She withdrew an enormous paintbrush from her sleeves and waved it through the air. _"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!"_ As the brush streaked across the sky, a Japanese character flew down to Parasimon, embedding itself into his exoskeleton and killing him from the inside out.

"NOW GUYS!" Rika yelled.

Takato nodded and turned to WarGrowlmon. "He's all yours buddy! Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

Henry also slashed a card through his Digivice. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon felt the effects of the cards run through their digital veins as they fired their main attacks at the other Parasimon. _"ATOMIC BLASTEEEEEEEEEER!!"_

_"TRI-BEEEEAAAAM!!"_

The red-orange beams from WarGrowlmon and the bright green beam from Rapidmon combined to form one gigantic colorful beam of light. The beam seared straight through the last five Parasimon, killing them off instantly.

"Excellent!" Tai called to the pair.

Takato blinked. "Uh…hey…where are the other Parasimon? I thought there were more than just those six."

"We took care of the rest of 'em while you were dealing with Rika," Davis replied nonchalantly. "And now that she's back to normal, there's no chance of her resurrecting them again."

"I see," said Henry. He grinned. "Nice work."

* * *

_Heh. Heh. I figured Parasimon would be too easy to take down,_ thought Missingno as he watched the children ascending the cloud transportation made by the enormous blue dragon. _Oh well. I got what I wanted. _He chuckled lightly as he eyed the young red-haired Tamer with the blond Digidestined and the raven-haired trainer stepping into the cloud.

_Oh this is just the beginning. Things are going to get worse children. Much worse.

* * *

_

In Azulongmon's cloud transport, the Digidestined and majority of the Tamers talked in serious voices. They were glad that the Parasimon had been defeated but their growing suspicions about Missingno's true intentions kept the excitement out of their mouths.

Takato looked over at Rika, who was standing next to Renamon near the side of the cloud transport. After a minute, he walked over to her. "Um…Rika? About what happened earlier…I…"

"Thank you."

He blinked as she turned to face him. "F-for what?"

"I remember everything that Parasimon did to me and I remember everything I did remember?" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "So…I guess…thanks for saving me."

"Oh!" Takato put his hand behind his head. "Eh…no problem."

Rika nodded. "About what I said earlier in the last battle…Takato, I'm sorry."

"Wh-what?" Takato stared at her. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. I hurt you."

She shook her head hard. "I hurt you. Or rather, we hurt each other. Anyway, I didn't mean to yell at you and punch you. I just…just…"

"You weren't yourself," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were possessed by Parasimon and frankly, with the awkward position we were in, I don't blame you for punching me. All's forgiven."

Rika straightened up and nodded. "Thanks. Now will you do something for me Gogglehead?"

Takato blinked. "Uh sure. What?"

"Take your hand off my shoulder."

"Oh!" He blinked and snatched his hand away. "S-sorry Rika." He walked away from her, brushing past Chloe and T.K. The pair glanced at him for a minute before heading over to Rika.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked her.

Rika shrugged. "Better. Not great, but better." She sighed and pulled out her Digivice to look at the surface. "I tried to fight it. I really did."

T.K. and Chloe both placed their hands on her shoulders. "We know you did," said T.K. with a small smile. "And you're back with us. That's all that matters."

"And not matter," Chloe added softly. "If you ever need someone, we'll be here for you."

Rika bit back a smile. "You guys are great."

They stood there in silence as Azulongmon flew them back to the safety of the Forest Haven, heedless of the noise of their teammates. Despite the growing fear of the viral danger outside, the trio felt a strange kind of peace whenever they were together. No words were needed to be said, and no gestures were needed to be made to signify the closeness of their friendship and love.

Yet little did they know that this one shining moment was meant to be etched in their minds forever…for in the next few days, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Alexis: Parasimon has been resurrected and destroyed, but who's to say that Missingno doesn't have another trick up his sleeves. Speaking of which, does he even have sleeves? Anyway, the battles are just beginning so stay put on the Saga of Destiny!

Me: Hmmm…

Rika: What?

Me: That chapter wasn't too interesting now that I think about it. Then again…you probably liked beating up Takato.

Rika: I did not!

Alexis: Really? Why not?

Rika: (blushes) I mean, it was fun.

Chloe/T.K./Alexis/Ash/Amanda: RIKA LIKES TAKATO! RIKA LIKES TAKATO!

Rika: I…DO…_NOT!_

Takato: (walks into the room) What happened? What'd I miss?

Me: (shakes head) Forget it. It'd be too long to explain. Let's move it people!


	8. Chapter 7 Life At An End

Me: This used to be one of the longest chapters in the book but not anymore. However, it is still (sniff) one of the saddest. You also get to meet an old foe in here and I don't own the usual stuff on my disclaimers plus "Must be Dreaming" by Frou Frou. I won't say anymore; don't want to spoil it for ya.

Ash: About time you got to the fighting.

Rika: What's so sad in this chapter?

Me: Hmmm…should I tell you? (thinks for a second) Nah.

Chloe: (exhales) Caro, if you don't shut up and get on with the fic, people are gonna hurt you.

Me: You're right—as usual. Let the battles begin!

T.K.: Was that necessary?

Me: (defiant) Yes.

T.K.: (sigh)

**Chapter 7-Life at an End**

_"I do not see coincidence, I see providence. I see purpose. I believe it our fate to be here. It is our destiny. I believe this night holds for each and every one of us, the very meaning of our lives. This is a war and we are soldiers. Death can come for us at any time, in any place. Now consider the alternative. What if I am right? What if the prophecy is true? What if tomorrow the war could be over? Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?"—_Morpheus, The Matrix Reloaded

_"We'll be friends forever…won't we?"—_Chloe Device, Friends Forever: It's All In The Crests

_"You wanna fight? Let's fight! Come on; bring it on!"—_Rika Nonaka, His Kingdom for a Horse

_"You know what…go away,"—_Tracy An

_"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"—_Auron, Final Fantasy X

_"Let's-get-digital!"—_Timmy Turner, Fairly Odd Parents: The Information Stupor Highway

**Digital World**

**Forest Sanctuary**

**One week later…**

The sun shone brightly in the safe haven but the Digidestined and the Tamers were far from dazzled by the brilliance. Missingno had already struck most of the areas of the upper levels of the Digital World and it wouldn't be long before the other corners were attacked as well.

"Okay team. Let's assemble into our groups and well…patrol," Tai ordered. A wave of groans met his command. "Oh come _on!_ We haven't done anything these past two weeks except relax."

Takato winced. "I wouldn't call last week actually relaxing Tai. We did have to take on a bunch of scary parasites remember?"

"Not to mention the psychotic Rika," Terriermon added cheerfully. Henry shot him a Look. "Uh, shutting up now."

"Okay besides that," Tai muttered. "But we have to move on. It's time to start looking for Missingno."

Izzy agreed. "Tai's right. Missingno could be anywhere and who knows what kind of destruction he's attempted."

"Well then," Chloe said briskly. "Let's get a move on. I'll email Ash on my Poké Gear and tell him what we're doing." While she was doing that, the others gathered around their respective groups.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked at once.

"I reckon we should just check around the Digital World," Tai replied. "Time sure has done its work on this place." He looked over at Takato. "And I think _you_ should lead our group."

Takato blinked in shock. "_Me? Me _lead you guys?"

Davis shrugged. "Why not? You Tamers know the most about the Digital World levels. It wouldn't hurt to try it."

"Weeelll," Takato glanced down at the ground, flushing lightly. "I don't know…it'd be cool…but…well…"

"Choose already Gogglehead," snapped Rika impatiently. "Or let someone more responsible take the job."

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

"I think you'd do a good job Takato," Jeri spoke up brightly.

Takato's heart lightened. "In that case, I'll do it!"

The Digidestined beamed. Rika snorted. _Figures. He'll do anything to impress Jeri. _

Chloe finished emailing Ash and looked up, pocketing her Poké Gear. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

After some discussion, each group separated. Izzy's group departed for the mountains, Sora and her group headed for the beach, the leaders set off to check up on Primary Village, Matt's sailed on Whaemon to the continent of Server, and T.K.'s group decided to investigate the area where the Sovereign lived and then stay in the safe haven. Little did any of them know of the tragic consequences that awaited them.

* * *

**Primary Village**

Elecmon sat in the middle of the nursery but he wasn't tending to any newborns like he usually was. This was because there _were_ no newborns.

Primary Village was a complete wasteland. It seemed Missingno's creation the week before had left it in complete disarray. There were no colors and all Digieggs had been shattered. The cradles were overturned and the buildings toppled. Even holes were punctured into the soft ground. The only sound heard was the wind howling as it passed by.

This was how the leaders found it.

"Holy…" Tai began but his voice trailed off.

The others crowded around him and took in the devastating scene. "What…happened?" Davis asked in a hushed voice.

Elecmon turned and spotted them. "Hi guys. It's been awhile."

"Elecmon, what happened here?" Ken asked him.

The Digimon hung his head. "Missingno, that's what."

"You mean that virus did,"—Agumon gestured to the ruined village—"All this?"

"Yup," Elecmon replied sadly. He picked up one of the smashed Digieggs. "These poor innocent babies. They never even got a chance to live."

Takato picked up another one and saw a tiny baby Digimon, still trying to cling to life before it became reconfigured. A hot sick swoop of anger settled in his stomach. "Why would he do something like this?" he whispered.

"He's a virus," Ryo said. "A virus doesn't really have feelings. All I bet he feels is anger, hate, evil, and corruption. Emotions would just disrupt him further."

"Mr. Elecmon sir," Guilmon questioned innocently. "What happened to the babies that were already alive?"

Elecmon smiled wearily. "They're all at Gennai's house. I know they'll be safe there except I think they're getting on his nerves."

Monodramon giggled although it wasn't a good time to do so.

"Don't worry Elecmon. We'll wipe out that virus. You can count on it!" Veemon assured him confidently.

Elecmon smiled. "I hope so."

**

* * *

Server**

Matt glanced down at the giant whale his group was riding on. "See anything yet Whaemon?"

"Nothing except Server," the whale replied. He let the group off at the edge of the beach outlining the giant continent. "I'll just wait for you here."

They smiled. "Okay. Thanks Whaemon," they said before proceeding into the strange interior of the area.

Kazu sighed. "Man, ya think that Missingno would just pop up already. We know he wants to kill us so why is he hiding?"

Kenta shrugged. "Beats me."

Catherine smiled at them sweetly. "Zair iz no need to worry guys. I'm sure we'll defeat him."

"Are you sure Catherine?" asked Floramon curiously.

The French girl grew silent and finally shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure but…well we have nevair let each uzzer down before." She looked at the Digidestined of Friendship hopefully. "Right Matt?"

He nodded. "Right."

"Hey guys," called Gabumon. He and Armadillomon had gone on ahead of the group. "Look what we found." They came back bringing what looked like a large lump of custard and a small pink rat.

"Hey check it out," commented Cody. "It's Chumon and Sukomon."

Indeed it was. "What's up you guys?" asked Matt. He noticed that the two Digimon weren't falling into their old habit of eating…eating...and more eating.

"Nothing much," said Chumon. "Except that you better be careful around here."

"Why?"

Sukomon looked scared. "I think you Digidestined better leave Server while you still can."

"Why?" Matt repeated impatiently.

"Because…"

_BAM!_

"That's why!"

Trees starting falling from all around them. The kids backed away from them—except Catherine. She was frozen stiff.

"Catherine MOVE!" yelled Floramon. She hauled her partner out of the way.

The monster that had destroyed the trees soon appeared in front of them, leering. Catherine let out a scream.

"Any ideas?" asked Cody nervously.

"I have one," said Kazu with a gulp.

They looked at him. "And that is…?" Guardromon asked slowly.

"WE CAN RUN LIKE HELL!"

Catherine didn't have the time or patience to reprimand Kazu on his use of language. She was in full agreement of his idea as everyone else.

The kids and their Digimon raced down to the beach again, Kazu and Kenta in the lead. Whaemon was waiting there for them just like he promised. Once they were on board, Matt nodded at Whaemon to "set sail".

"What about you Sukomon and Chumon?" asked Cody frantically. "We can't just leave you here."

Sukomon and Chumon shook their heads. "We'll distract him. You guys escape and get to the others while you still can."

"But—"

"_GO!_"

As Whaemon swam off with the other kids, they heard the cries of their friends and the roar of the cause of their demise. The whole beach area became covered in a vague mist; no one could see through it.

Kazu broke the silence. "Have you noticed that everything bad always starts at the beach?"

The others, except for Guardromon, glared at him. "Uh, bad joke I know. Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

Whaemon said nothing to the children as he maneuvered his powerful body. Catherine wiped her tears away and Kenta heaved a shuddery sigh. Cody and Armadillomon stared off into the horizon. Matt held in his emotions as best as he could as they set sail for File Island once more.

What they didn't know was that the monstrous creature was much faster than them, and already was preparing his next attack.

* * *

_Pay close attention_

_Don't listen to me for now_

_George'll be flying this one_

_And it's anyone's guess how he does it_

_This is my turn, wrong universe_

_You're taking me in full bloom_

_Fireball, careful with that there_

_See what you made me do_

**File Island**

Mimi pointed at the sparkling blue ocean. "Beautiful isn't it? Too bad we can't go for a swim."

Sora laughed. "Mimi, I think we have to get back to searching. Besides, we didn't even bring our suits." She turned to look at the young Tamer in their group. "Jeri, are you scared or something?"

Jeri shook her head, but seeing that she wasn't fooling anyone she whispered, "A little."

Jacqueline walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The Digidestined girls were a little worried about Jeri because she didn't have a Digimon (they all knew why) and was not a fighter. Yet she insisted they didn't worry. "It's okay Jeri," said Jacqueline serenely. "Everything will be all right. I'm scared too but…I'm okay with it."

The Tamer smiled at her and was about to say "thanks" when she heard movement from behind them and a cry of "Eskimo Kisses!"

"What the—" Jeri pulled a white fuzzball of her face. "Calumon!"

"Look who's here," Impmon's voice rang out from behind them. Jeri, Sora, Mimi, and Jacqueline spun around to see the Digimon, Ai, and Mako.

Jeri gasped. "Ai…Mako…you're not supposed to be here."

"We just came to escort Calumon to you guys," Ai explained. "He might've run into trouble without us."

"Impmon'd be ready to digivolve in case anything happened to Calumon," Mako added cheerfully. "Now that Calumon is here, we can go home."

Sora nodded. "Do your parents know you guys are here? And how are you going to get home?"

"We ran into Alice McCoy and Henry's sensai on the way to Guilmon's place. They'll inform 'em," Impmon reported. "And Gennai'll give us a ride home."

"Bye!" Ai, Mako, and Impmon left the beach.

Calumon settled in Jeri's arms. "I'm here to keep you company Jeri so you won't be lonely."

Jeri smiled. "That's nice of you Calumon."

The girls and their Digimon set off in silence along the beach. For about ten minutes, no one spoke. That's when Calumon noticed something in the water. It was an enormous sea serpent, gliding along and leering at them. The In-Training Digimon panicked. "Jeri! Jeri!"

"What is it?"

Calumon pointed fearfully at the water but nothing was there. "I-I saw a snake with a metal nose…staring at us!"

The girls stopped and stared at the water. "I don't see anything," Sora frowned.

"You were probably just seeing things Calumon," Jeri whispered comfortingly. They resumed walking.

"Yaaaaaahhh! There it is again!"

Jeri looked back but didn't see anything. "Don't worry. I'm sure whatever you saw is gone."

As they continued, Jacqueline stopped walking and stared around her apprehensively. "Jackie, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Otamamon asked in concern.

"I thought I heard something Otamamon," Jacqueline informed him. She walked a few more paces and then froze. _I sense a __Digimon._ She looked at the ocean and lo and behold, a metal face leered at her from the water's surface. It was metallic gold with a long nose and evil eyes, and its body was humongous. Jacqueline remembered what Calumon had said. _A snake with a metal nose?_ She didn't even need to think twice about it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs as the "snake" reared up, ready to attack her.

The others whirled around. "JACKIE!"

_"STUN BUBBLE!"_ cried Otamamon. A shiny bubble shield surrounded all of the girls, including his partner.

The Digimon in the water rose into the air fully, kicking up waves while doing so. Its entire body glistened since it was made of cromedigizoid. "Long time no see Digidestined!" the creature roared.

"M-MetalSeadramon!" Mimi shrieked fearfully.

Sora's jaw fell. "That's impossible. There's no _way _he can still be alive. We destroyed the Dark Masters years ago!"

"Then what's _he_ doing here?"

Jeri blinked as her D-Power suddenly gave her the available info on the giant water serpent. Since Leomon had died, it was one of the few uses it still had. "MetalSeadramon…Virus Type, Mega Level Digimon. He's one of the Four Dark Masters and his main attacks are River of Power and Giga Ice Blast."

Jacqueline glanced at her D-Power with interest. "Your Digivices give information on Digimon? Cool."

"See! See! I told you it was a snake with a metal nose!" piped up Calumon.

"I am NOT a snake with a metal nose!" shouted MetalSeadramon angrily. "You hush your mouth you little fuzzball!"

Sora and Mimi nodded at their Digimon. "Digivolve now!"

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I might as well say that sometimes if the evolution stage is too long, I'll skip the Champion stage okay? Not now though)

Biyomon digivolve toooo…BIRDRAMON!

Birdramon digivolve toooo...GARUDAMON!

Palmon digivolve toooo…TOGEMON!

Togemon digivolve toooo…LILLYMON!

_"FLOWER…CANNON!" _cried Lillymon as she fired a green beam from her petal-shaped gun at the Dark Master.

_"WING BLADE!"_ commanded Garudamon. She fired an enormous bird-like flame from her wings.

MetalSeadramon sneered. _"RIVER OF POWEEEEER!"_

The blast enveloped both attacks as well as Lillymon and Garudamon. They slammed into the earth. "So…ra…" Garudamon groaned. "His attacks…they're twice as strong…as last time…maybe five…"

"Say WHAT?!"

As Garudamon and Lillymon flew back up, MetalSeadramon took this time to examine the children. _Four Digidestined…two I have never seen before…one that looks relatively weak and the last…what the heck is that? _His red eyes narrowed. _That's not a Digimon; that's the catalyst for digivolution. So in other words, she _has_ no partner._ He lashed out with his powerful tail and grabbed the girl! The others screamed. "JERIIIIIIII!!"

MetalSeadramon lifted Jeri into the air and waved her around. "Lookey here. This girl doesn't even have a partner so you shouldn't have bothered bringing her."

"Whatever happened to her partner is none of your business!" yelled Sora fiercely.

"Let her go now!" Mimi demanded.

The Digimon snorted with mock amusement. "And what're you gonna do? Blow me away with your hairdryer?"

Mimi growled angrily and was about to move forward when Sora grabbed her. "Let go Sora! NO ONE insults MY hair!"

Garudamon and Lillymon were about to attack but MetalSeadramon aimed his nose at Jeri who recoiled. "Stay where you are or this next blast has her name on it," he threatened.

Jacqueline looked over at Calumon. "Get help please!"

"But…"

"Just go Calumon!"

Jeri struggled to free herself. _Oh it's no use. Even his tail seems to be made of metal. _Giving up, she let out a loud scream that shook the trees. _"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!"_

_I must be dreaming or_

_We're on to something_

_I must be dreaming for_

_I don't fall in love lawlessly_

_I must be dreaming or_

_Pinch me to waking_

_So undeniably yours_

_As long as I'm losing it so completely

* * *

_

**Primary Village**

Elecmon sat up, startled. He looked over at the leader boys who were beginning to leave the village. _Something's not right. _That's when he and the others heard it.

_"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!"_

"Is it just me or did any of you boys hear a girl scream? And I mean, _scream_," Elecmon said, puzzled.

"Which girl?" asked Takato.

The scream came back a second time. _"TAKATO! TAKATOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

_Wait a minute. I'd know that voice anywhere. It must be— _"Oh no! Jeri!" Without another word, he raced off through the woods.

"Hey wait! You can't just go off without knowing what kind of danger there is," Tai exclaimed but the Tamer was too far away to hear him. "Takato, get back here!" He ran after him.

"Takato/Tai!" cried Guilmon and Agumon and they scampered after their partners, leaving Davis, Ken, Ryo, and their Digimon in a cloud of dust.

"Um…okay…" Davis uttered, confused. "Ya think we should…"

"…follow them?" Ryo finished. "Yeah, good idea."

* * *

**Forest Sanctuary **

Chloe's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Her friends stared at her. "What's the matter Chloe?" asked T.K.

"Something…is…wrong…" Chloe answered tensely. "I…feel…someone's…in trouble…"

"What kind of trouble?" Kari asked her. "And wha—"

Jacob interrupted her. "Guys, I'm getting a reading on my D-3. Something's coming."

"Stay on your guard," T.K. warned them.

The "something" flew into the forest clearing and looked curiously. "Whatcha guys doin'?"

"No way!" Rika ran over to the Digimon and hugged him. "Calumon!"

Kari smiled. "Well I'm glad it was only Calumon and not something big and dangerous."

"Talk about big and dangerous," Calumon broke away from Rika's grasp. "We need help. This huge MetalSeadramon who says he isn't a snake with a metal nose is attacking the girls. He's got Jeri." He said this very fast.

_"WHAT?!" _Rika exclaimed. "We have to get to her."

Jacob checked his D-terminal. "The beach is a little far away from where we are. We can't set off on foot; we'll never make it in time."

Rika and Renamon exchanged glances. "I'm ready Rika."

"Then let's do it!"

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled, slashing a card through her D-Power. "Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

Renamon digivolve toooo…KYUBIMON!

Renamon turned into a larger fox, which stood on four blue flaming legs. She had a huge red and white bow worn around her neck with bells on it and nine tails that had blue flames burning on each of them. Her traditional yin-yang logo was imprinted on her forehead.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed activate!"

Rika jumped onto Kyubimon's back, and the fox took off at tremendous speed. The Digidestined and the trainer were left stunned. "Awesome," Jacob managed to croak out.

"We'll have time to admire later," said T.K. firmly. "Right now we have a rescue to accomplish!"

He and Kari raised their D-terminals and D-3s. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Patamon Armor digivolve toooo…

Gatomon Armor digivolve toooo…

PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!  
NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

Patamon grew to a horse-like Digimon with gold plates on his chest, legs, and face. Golden wings completed the ensemble. Gatomon changed into a white sphinx Digimon with a silver chest plate, magenta claws, and a very human-looking face.

"Hop on Jacob!" T.K. called, helping his friend and Datirimon aboard the flying horse. He turned to Chloe. "How about you?"

"I got it covered," she answered briskly. She threw the blue-winged Poké Ball into the air. "I choose you…Dragonite!"

Dragonite roared loudly as he emerged from the ball's wake. Chloe, holding Calumon, climbed on. "_Fly!_"

As they hurried toward the beach, Rika thought, _Don't worry Jeri. We're coming. Just hang on and hope the others do too._

_Incendiary glance  
Become and collide in me  
Soon and in hearts oh  
while I go helplessly_

_Sky high, magic, eye sugar rush_

_Don't stop

* * *

___

****

Sora stared at the situation in dismay. Garudamon and Lillymon were doing their best to hit MetalSeadramon without hurting Jeri but things hadn't gotten any better. In addition to their problems, she couldn't find Calumon. _I hope he's gone for help, otherwise—_

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when Garudamon hit the ground beside her. She de-digivolved back into Yokomon. "Oh no! Yokomon!" She picked up Yokomon and heard a gasp from Mimi, which she correctly assumed meant that Lillymon had de-digivolved as well.

"So…ra…" Yokomon whimpered. "Don't worry…I'll protect you…"

"Yeah me too Mimi," Tanemon croaked. "After…my nap…" She fainted.

Mimi cradled Tanemon in her arms. Jacqueline gritted her teeth. _Where on earth is Calumon?_ she wondered. _We're running out of time. _

_"SLAMMING ATTACK!"_ cried Otamamon. He rushed at MetalSeadramon and slammed his large head against his body.

_Pathetic. _"Buzz off tadpole." He used _his _tail to whip Otamamon. Jeri was still attached.

"Otamamon!" Jacqueline caught her partner but the force of the whip caused her to slam against a tree. "Agh!" She crumbled to the ground.

"Jacqueline!" Jeri cried out. She struggled to get out of MetalSeadramon's grip but he only tightened his hold.

Jacqueline raised her face. _Hurry Calumon. _

MetalSeadramon aimed his nose at Jeri again. "I honestly don't know what these Digi-dimwits need you for. You're of no use to them or me so I might as well destroy you right now. _RIVER OF_—"

"Touch a hair on Jeri's head and you'll be the one who's destroyed!" Rika yelled. Kyubimon burst into view.

_"FOXTAIL INFERNO!"_

The evil Digimon dodged the blue flames. "Ha! Too easy!"

Chloe, T.K., Kari, and Jacob arrived at the same time as the leaders reached the area. Takato looked up. "Jeri!"

"We've gotta get her free," Tai said. "But how can we do that without hurting her?"

The psychic girl gazed at the tail intently before nodding firmly. "Leave this to me." She raised her eyes as they began to glow an eerie blue. Blue light surrounded the tail where Jeri was. "This is gonna hurt—me that is—but it's enough to help." Concentrating with all her might, she began to pry the area apart.

"You can do it," Calumon cheered. "Come on! Come on!"

Chloe tried to ignore the mounting pain and her diminishing strength as she fought to free Jeri. MetalSeadramon tightened his grip to try to stop her. Jeri squealed in pain. "Stop hurting her!" Takato shouted angrily.

"Aw. Little goggleboy is worried about his girlfriend," MetalSeadramon taunted brusquely.

Tai and Ryo blinked cluelessly. "Girlfriend?"

"I didn't know Jeri was your girlfriend," Davis remarked to Takato.

Ken shrugged. "She isn't…no wait…is she…no…"

"Guys, we have a serious problem here," Takato said through clenched teeth. "And all you're wondering about is if Jeri's my girlfriend?!"

"Sorry," they chanted.

Chloe's head throbbed painfully and it was becoming harder for her to keep standing. _I…can't…let…go…Jeri…needs…me…Gotta…hold…on… _However, she felt her arms and legs growing heavy and she was starting to lose focus. _Just…a little…more…Jeri… _As the gap widened large enough for the Tamer to slip through, she keeled over.

"Chloe!" Tai cried out and ran to her fallen form. Jeri, meanwhile, landed on top of Kyubimon and Rika.

"Jeri, are you all right?" asked Takato.

She nodded. Rika grimaced. "I'm-glad-but-can-you-please-get-off-my-back-I-can't-breathe!"

"Oh I'm sorry Rika," she replied. She hopped off with Takato's help. "How'd you know I'd be here in trouble?" she asked him.

Takato smiled. "I heard your voice and recognized it," he explained. "Tai and the others followed me."

Jeri hugged him. "Thanks for coming."

Rika rolled her eyes and frowned at the two. "This is no time for hugs and happy hours." She turned to look at Tai and Chloe's unconscious body. "How is she?"

"She's okay," Tai reassured her. "She's very weak but I know she'll be fine."

A cry of _"KAHUNA WAVES!"_ jerked them all back to the task at hand. Matt, Kenta, Catherine, Cody, and Kazu burst into view. MarineAngemon was shooting small pale blue hearts at MetalSeadramon's head. Garurumon and Guardromon were also busy attacking while Floramon shot her Rain of Pollen attack into the air.

"Hey guys, did ya miss us?" asked Kenta cheerfully.

"Not especially," Ryo responded. "But it's good you're here…how'd Whaemon get here so fast?"

"Never mind that," Matt told him. "We'll save that for later."

_"HOWLING BLASTEEEEER!"_

_"RAIN OF POLLEN!"_

_"STAR SHOWER!"_

_"ROSETTA STONES!"_

Catherine brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Zair might not be a later so to tell you ze truth, Whaemon took a shortcut. We actually met with Sukomon and Chumon who warned us of zis but MetalSeadramon came and attacked us. Whaemon was sent off course and…and Sukomon and Chumon were both…deleted. After a while, we found land and came 'ere."

MetalSeadramon snickered evilly. "You shouldn't have come. _RIVER OF POWEEEEEEER!_"

The blue beam caused the Digimon to scatter in all directions and it ricocheted to Mimi and Jacqueline. The girls shrieked in terror. "Mimi! Jackie! No!" cried Jacob.

"_Venusaur, Vine Whip!_" commanded another voice.

An enormous blue creature with a full flower (or tree) growing on its back leapt into sight. Four long vines shot out of the flower and wrapped tightly around Mimi, Jacqueline, and their Digimon, jerking them out of harm's way. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu appeared out of the trees. "Nice work Venusaur," Ash commented.

"ASH!" T.K. exclaimed. "How'd you guys get here?"

Henry and his group popped out from behind a tree and laughed. "We used Izzy's computer of course."

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Of course, what would we be without Izzy's computer," he said sarcastically.

"Enough Kazu," Yolei snapped, irritated.

"Glad you could make it Henry," Takato grinned. "Ready Guilmon?"

Guilmon nodded. "Whenever you are Takato."

"Then let's show this guy what happens when he messes with the Tamers!"

"Oh yeah!" crowed Terriermon.

_I must be dreaming or_

_We're on to something_

_Hey, just watcha make me for_

_I don't fall in love lawlessly_

_I must be dreaming or_

_Pinch me to waking_

_So undeniably yours_

_As long as I'm losing it so completely_

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify!" yelled Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Suzie, and Ryo. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Guilmon Matrix digivolve toooo…WARGROWLMON!

Kyubimon Matrix digivolve toooo…TAOMON!

Terriermon Matrix digivolve toooo…RAPIDMON!

Guardromon Matrix digivolve toooo…ANDROMON!

Lopmon Matrix digivolve toooo…ANTYLAMON!

Monodramon Matrix digivolve toooo…CYBERDRAMON!

"Awesome!" Ash cried out, grinning at the evolution forms. "You guys better give MetalSeadramon trouble."

"_GIGA ICE BLAST!_" cried MetalSeadramon.

WarGrowlmon leaped to the front. "Eat this for size! _ATOMIC BLASTEEEEEER!_"

Cyberdramon and Antylamon rose into the air. "_DESOLATION CLAW/BUNNY BLADES!_" they shouted as they directed their attacks on MetalSeadramon's body.

The attacks bounced off. The evil Dark Master laughed. "Sheez. How many times does this need to get through your thick heads? I'm made of cromedigizoid."

"If he's made of cromedigizoid, we'll fight with cromedigizoid!" Tai growled.

Agumon Warp-digivolve toooo…WARGREYMON!

Gabumon Warp-digivolve toooo…METALGARURUMON!

When the light from the warp-digivolutions cleared, a larger dinosaur replaced Agumon with metal covering most of his entire body and yellow shield wings. Gabumon changed into a silver metal wolf with guns cartridges and wings on his back.

_"TERRA FORCE!" _roared WarGreymon. He formed a glowing yellow-orange ball and hurled it.

_"METAL WOLF CLAW!"_ bellowed MetalGarurumon, unleashing a blast of ice.

Both attacks combined and slammed into MetalSeadramon. When the smoke and water (remember they're on the beach) cleared, he remained there, slightly weakened but still intact. "Hah! Nice try you pathetic Megas!"

"C'est impossible! That's impossible " Catherine's voice was high and frightened. "'Ow can it be? 'E should be gone by now."

"Apparently not," said Izzy. "His attack power's been upgraded."

"Que? What? "

"Your accent's starting to annoy me Frenchie," MetalSeadramon snarled. "Eh?" He suddenly spotted Sora, a little apart from the others. "Well, well. Easy pickings."

Sora looked up and saw MetalSeadramon charging up his main attack. She panicked. "C'mon Yokomon, we have to get of here!"

"I…can't…Sora…my vine…it's stuck!"

Sora reached down and began tugging on Yokomon's curl, which was caught in a stray heavy, large piece of driftwood. The little pink Digimon winced at each yank. Matt hollered, "Sora get out of the way before—"

_"RIVER OF POWEEEEEEEER!"_ The cry cut him off as it zoomed towards her.

Chloe chose that moment to wake up. "Uuuh?" She saw the blue beam heading towards her foster sister and screamed, "SORA! NO!"

Faster than it takes to say "Digimon", Elecmon jumped in front of Sora and Yokomon. "Leave them alone!" He fired a blast of lightening. _"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"_ It rebounded from the beam and both attacks seared into him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"ELECMON!" yelled T.K. and Pegasusmon. They watched his body crumble. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

_Euphoria…_

_I can't take any more of yah_

_Euphoria…_

_I can't take any more of yah (I'm losing it)_

Expressions of horror froze on everyone's face at the sight. T.K. hurried over to where the red Digimon lay. He picked him up. "Elecmon?" Pegasusmon de-digivolved back into Patamon.

Elecmon stared up at him blearily. "T…K…? Pata…mon? Is that really…you guys?"

T.K. nodded, smiling shakily. "Just hang on buddy. You're the toughest babysitter I know."

"Yeah, you can make it!" Patamon added hopefully.

"At least…the babies are safe…"Elecmon croaked. "Ask Gennai to watch over…them…take…care…my friends…" That was all he managed to say before his body disintegrated into data.

"Elecmon? Elecmon!" T.K.'s eyes filled with tears as he watched the bits and particles of data disappear into thin air. "No…Elecmon." Patamon landed next to him, crying noisily.

Sora closed her eyes and heaved a shuddery sigh. "He saved my life…I can't believe it…" The sound of sudden movement caused her to open them.

Chloe had gotten to her feet and was glaring at MetalSeadramon in a deadly way. "You…you…MONSTER!" she yelled furiously. "How could you do such a thing?! He was a Digimon just like you are!" Her eyes began to glow electric blue with rage.

"He got in the way," MetalSeadramon replied carelessly. "And what do you care? You're no Digidestined."

"That gives you no excuse to kill him!" Her whole body was now enveloped in blue energy, crackling as it hit her dark hair. "FOR SOMETHING SO COLD AND RUTHLESS, THE ONLY REWARD YOU DESERVE IS DEATH!" She broke into a run, the trees blasting backwards from her psychic power.

Tai shouted. "Chloe no! Come back!"

Concentrating with all her might, she conjured a dark purple sphere between her hands. Threatening to explode on impact, she heaved it at MetalSeadramon. "SHADOW BALL!" she yelled. As he recoiled, Chloe pulled out two Poké Balls. "Go…Umbreon…Gyrados!"

A blue-and-yellow fierce-looking sea dragon and the same black mysterious-looking creature emerged. "Umbreon, Extreme Speed! Gyrados, Dragon Rage!"

_"Umbreon!"_ The Pokémon zoomed forward at incredible bursts of speed while Gyrados shot a whirlpool of blue flames from its mouth.

MetalSeadramon shot a Giga Ice Blast attack at them. Chloe held her hands in the air—_"REFLECT!"_—and a glowing orange shield surrounded her and the Pokémon. The attack bounced off harmlessly.

Ash's eyes widened. "It's…not…possible…"

"What's not possible?" asked Joe curiously.

"Chloe is able to use attacks and shields. Shadow Ball is a psychic Pokémon attack. No psychic person is able to do stuff like that. They can only teleport, use telekinesis, or mind read; stuff like that," he explained.

Chloe turned to look at him and for a minute her eyes softened. "Remember when I told you of the origin of my powers? I have human and psychic Pokémon DNA running through my blood. This is why I'm able to use attacks and shields. I'm kinda half-Pokémon remember?"

MetalSeadramon snarled, "You may have powers, but you're still a weak little kid. _GIGA ICE BLAST!"_

Taomon produced a paintbrush from her long sleeves. _"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" _The attack blocked most of the Ice Blast.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash added. "You ain't layin' a finger on her!"

_"Pi…ka…CHUUUUUUUUUU!!" _Pikachu shot lightning bolts from his body. The Thunderbolt hit the water and electrocuted the evil Digimon in the process.

"PSYCHIC!" Chloe focused all of her energy in her body to release a powerful blue surge of brainwaves at MetalSeadramon. As he grunted in pain, the psychic girl was still glowing with fury. "That was for Elecmon…and any other Digimon you deleted," she hissed menacingly.

"Chloe…uh…" Tai began nervously.

"Save it Tai," she interrupted. "This is no time for chit-chat."

Surprised that she was so icy, Tai relented. "She's kinda scary when she's mad," Calumon commented.

Chloe glared at MetalSeadramon through stormy eyes. The Dark Master seemed weakened but was still hanging in there. _A Digimon that was supposed to be dead but has somehow risen again…how did this happen?_ The obvious came into her psyche about three seconds later_. Of course. Missingno. This must be one of that virus's tactics to destroy us all. He knows we're here so by bringing evil Digimon back to life he's starting the prophecy! An evil will soon fall across the land—that's Missingno. Through the ashes fallen enemies will arise—it makes sense! Missingno is bringing the Dark Masters—and maybe some unknown creatures back to life. _She skipped the next four lines, having already figured them out the week before and concentrated on the ones that caught her attention:_ Life and Hope will seem gone forever…When their sacrifices are made known to the world…A Child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle…hmmm. Sacrifices? _

The sound of _"RAPID FIRE!"_ from Rapidmon jerked her out of her deep thoughts. Andromon's hand changed into a sword and electricity shot from it. _"LIGHTNING BLADE!"_ he thundered.

MetalSeadramon countered both attacks simply by whipping them with his tail. _There's no stopping him,_ Rika thought, for more than once worried. _How did the Digidestined defeat him? Well they used WarGreymon but…_She watched as MetalSeadramon whacked at the Mega Digimon._ …he's being made into dino salad! This Digimon is too strong—ugh,I can't believe _I _thought that. Spending time with T.K. and Chloe is making me soft. _

"There's gotta be something we could do!" Cody exclaimed, terrified.

Yet another Giga Ice Blast shot at WarGrowlmon and hit him. As he roared, Takato felt the same pain hurting him. He dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Takato, what's wrong?" Davis asked in surprise.

"It hurts. Oh how it hurts," the Tamers leader replied weakly.

As another attack came and struck both Taomon and Rapidmon, their Tamers also grimaced in agony. The Digidestined and the trainers were left confused.

"When Guilmon and the others are hit by anything," Calumon explained to them, "Takato and the others feel the same pain. I guess it's because they're connected or something."

Chloe stood with a determined look on her face. _A powerful explosion ought to do the trick. T.K. made one that managed to destroy two Megas and an Ultimate in the past. I have to fulfill the prophecy; all of our worlds depend on it._ She immediately shouted to the others. "Guys, get out of here now!" She nodded at Dragonite. **_"Hyper Beam on the ground!"_** she chanted telepathically. **_"Then leave this place!"_**

(You got it!) Dragonite aimed the powerful beam of orange light at the ground. A large explosion occurred, sending sand and water in all directions. As the others shielded their faces from the glare and sand, Chloe took advantage of this and walked into the water toward MetalSeadramon. On the way, she passed Rika. "Rika, get the others out of here now. There'll be an explosion and I don't want you or anyone else hurt."

"Okay, but what about you?"

"Rika…if anything happens, and I mean _anything_, don't cry for me okay?"

Rika blinked. "What are you talking about? I _don't _cry."

"Just don't. If you feel the urge to cry, don't cry because I know things are just going to get worse. Don't waste any tears on me."

The other girl nodded slowly, still confused. "I promise."

"Good," Chloe said and grasped her hand briefly before pulling away. "Now escape while you can!" She hesitated before saying, "I…I will always be your friend."

Rika turned around and began to run, grabbing Jeri and Calumon in the process. Calling to the others, she said, "We have to get out of here! Something's going to happen and Chloe said we should escape while we still can."

They got the message and turned to go—except Tai. "I can't leave yet; not without her!"

Kari grabbed her brother. "Tai, we have to go. If there's ever a time to listen to your future wife, that time is now!"

"I can't leave her!" he yelled. Kari tried her best to restrain him.

"Matt, Sora! I need some help over here!" she called loudly. "T.K. can you—T.K.? Where are you?"

* * *

_I must be dreaming or_

_We're on to something_

_Hey, just watcha make me for_

_I don't fall in love lawlessly_

_I must be dreaming or_

_Pinch me to waking_

_So undeniably yours_

_As long as I'm losing it so completely (song fades out)_

_The others are out_, Chloe thought as she saw Taomon and other Digimon rising into the air. _That's good. Now—oh crap._ T.K. was splashing up to her. _Great. Just great._

"Chloe," he said after stopping to catch his breath. "Why are you still here? You said there'd be an explosion."

She nodded. "Exactly. I'm the one who'll create it. You'd better leave T.K.; this is going to be dangerous."

"Not without you," he replied.

Chloe wrung her hands. "Don't be stupid. I can't leave. I have to stay and destroy MetalSeadramon once and for all. By using all of my power and energy, I can do it."

"But if you lose all your energy and strength you'll be weaker than ever; as if you're not weak enough from freeing Jeri already. And what if that explosion kills you?"

Chloe's eyes became shiny but determined. "If that is the case," she whispered slowly. "Then so be it."

T.K.'s eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh no. No. There is no way I'm going to let that happen!"

"T.K. listen—"

"No!" he interrupted. "I won't let you Chloe! Either you escape with me, or we both die!"

"That's ridiculous Takeru!" she snapped angrily. T.K. flinched at the sound of his real name. "That's absolutely ridiculous. I can't let you die!"

"I can't let you die either!" he countered. "I'd rather die myself!"

Chloe clenched and unclenched her hands. She knew time was of the essence and soon MetalSeadramon would be back to wreck more chaos. She had to act now. "Takeru," she said quietly and steadily. "Please understand. Do you think I want to do this? I'd rather not. But I have no choice. It's my destiny. _You_ must escape. Think of those who need you. _Kari_ needs you. _Patamon_ needs you. _Rika_ now needs you and so many of the others do."

"We need you too!" T.K. argued. "You've made an impact on all of us especially Tai." He focused on the ground. "I'll never forgive myself if you die!"

"T.K. look at me," she said. There was a pause. "Look at me!"

T.K.'s blue eyes met hers.

"If you really love me…escape while you still can. Save yourself." T.K.'s reaction to that was clearly seen on his face. "If you really care…go."

He shook his head. "I-I don't!" he shouted desperately. "I hate you! I hate you, you got that?"

Chloe's eyes poured into his and he could see pain and light behind those eyes. She already knew the truth. "Is that really how you feel? Is that what your heart is telling you?" she asked quietly. "You already told me you loved me."

T.K. paused and shook his head again. "It isn't how I feel…but…I can't…I just can't…"

"You must," Chloe continued and her voice was choked with emotion. "If not for me, do it for Kari's sake."

He looked away and bit his lip guiltily. She was doing the only thing that she could do: make him escape to Kari, to his beloved. Yet she was not his beloved…

_I feel just as much for you Chloe…if not more…_

"Here," she said suddenly and walked over to him closely. She took hold of one of his hands and gripped it tightly. Warmth surged between them and the eerie blue light shining in Chloe's eyes surrounded them. Finally, she let go. "Did you get it?"

"Yes," T.K. mumbled and stared at her in confusion. "What _was_ that?"

"That was a prophecy. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this to you sooner but tell it to the others. Your part will come soon," she said hurriedly. In the background, she could make out MetalSeadramon's shadow. She wrapped her arms around T.K. and gently kissed him on the lips before burying her face into his shoulder. T.K. responded by holding her closer to him because when the time would come for him to let go, one of them was going to die.

(Tai/Ash: WHAT?!)

(A/N/Amanda: Give it a rest you guys!)

(Chloe/T.K.: Yeah!)

"Now go. Your role is to escape and mine is to stay."

He backed away two steps and then froze. "I can't…I don't want to leave you."

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. _I don't want to have to do this but…_Blue light surrounded T.K.'s body. _"Teleportation,"_ she chanted and transported him far away from the ocean. _Goodbye T.K.…my hope…_

Sighing out of relief and exhaustion, she shifted her gaze up at MetalSeadramon who seemed to have overcome his momentary lapse of distraction by the Hyper Beam. Though severely wounded, he burst out laughing when he saw her there. "The Digidestined must've been real desperate just to send a hopeless girl into battle."

Chloe narrowed her eyes into slits as the energy around her surged to its fullest extent. A powerful sphere of purple and black light formed between her hands, growing to the size of WarGreymon's Terra Force. "It's your end MetalSeadramon!" she shouted. "Time to meet your Maker!" Her crest appeared on her chest, flashed its silvery color.

"Time for you to meet yours first! _RIVER OF POWEEEEEEER!"_ he roared as the colossal beam rocketed towards her.

_This is it._ "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" she cried as she heaved the sphere in the path of the oncoming beam! "_SHADOW BAAAAAAAALL!!" T.K.…Tai…I'm sorry…_

The two attacks combined and resulted in a powerful explosion. Light rays shot everywhere, the ocean tossed up waves, and sand billowed around. The force rippled the air and blasted trees backward! In the forest, T.K. dropped to his knees at the sight and stared in numb disbelief at the explosion. The others caught sight of him and ran to him.

"T.K. are you all right?" asked Kari. She was paler than usual.

T.K. shook his head slowly, still gazing at the explosion in utmost horror. Tai pulled him to his feet. "What's wrong with you?"

At last, the blond boy snapped, no longer able to hold the mask in place. He cupped both hands to his head and screamed, "CHLOE! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

The scream that met his voice was enough to indicate where Chloe was. Tai broke into a run. "Nooooo!" Matt tackled him to the ground and held him. "Lemme go Matt!" Tai yelled fiercely. "Get off!"

"It's suicide if you go out there Tai!" his best friend replied. "She wouldn't have lasted a minute so don't!"

"I can save her! JUST LET ME GO!"

Matt kept him pinned. "Think with your head instead of your heart!"

* * *

MetalSeadramon's howl and Chloe's screams of agony lasted for about two minutes. The evil Digimon's body began to dissolve like fine sugar before the girl's dazed eyes. "It's impossible!" he wailed. "How can I have been beaten by a mere child? AAAAAHH—" His cry was cut short as his entire face disappeared into meaningless data, lost forever to the Digital World.

"I'm…not…a child…" Chloe whispered in an echoing voice. She slowly took hold of the necklace she wore and yanked it off. The string connecting it together broke. Tossing it to the shore, she added, "I'm…something…else…" With a soft sigh, her body fell back against the waves and lay still, the water allowing her hair to float around her like a whirlpool.

* * *

__

Tai finally wrenched himself free from Matt's grip and burst forward. "You idiot! Get back here!"

"Shut up!" Tai called over his shoulder, not stopping what he was doing. Matt, grumbling under his breath, took off after him.

Sora blinked and finally muttered, "Bakas." She and the other teams followed them to the beach.

What a sight! Trees littered the ground and sand swirled around and was tossed into small drifts. The ocean was going crazy. Floating in the water nearby…was a lone body. "Guys, it's Chloe!" Ash cried.

Tai splashed over to her and with the help of WarGreymon, carried her back to shore. WarGreymon laid her gently on the sandy ground. Everyone winced at her bruised and injured body, her headband gone and her hair broken free, her battered face, and torn jacket. Tai cradled her. "Chloe," he whispered urgently. "Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me." He feared there was more damage than he could see.

Chloe stirred and her eyes opened blearily. "Tai...?" she coughed. "Oh Tai…"

"Don't speak anymore. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he assured her. _I think._

She shook her head and coughed again. "No…no it's not. Tai…" She forced herself to say the words she knew he didn't want to hear. "I'm not going to make it."

That was all it took. Six words that hit Tai in the stomach like little bullets. _"I'm not going to make it."_ "No," he croaked. "No you're not going to die. You can't."

"How do…you…know…?" she whimpered in a raggedy voice.

"You can heal yourself! Remember?" Tai asked her desperately. "You have the Crest of Life because your tears bring life! You can heal yourself."

Chloe shook her head and winced. "No Tai…I can't…not anymore." She smiled ruefully and she brought one hand to her face. When she removed it, it was wet. "Look at these tears Tai. They're not silver. My crest knows that I have to die…so I can't."

"But we promised! Don't you remember?"

**Flashback (The Years Ahead) **

_"I know we'll be separated for a while and a lot can happen in a few years. So what I'm wondering is if we'll always be together," Tai said. _

_Chloe took hold of his hand. "Of course we will. Let's make a promise that no matter what, nothing will tear us apart. Even forever may not be long enough for our love."_

"It'll have to be." He smiled and caught her chin underneath the tips of his fingers. "Will you wait for me?"

_"Always."_

**End of flashback**

"Don't you remember?"

Chloe blinked. "This won't tear us apart. We'll always be together…in our hearts."

"It's not the same!" Tai exclaimed hoarsely. "There's just got to be a way! There has to be!"

"Tai, listen. There is no way. It's too late…for me. You can't…change this," Chloe said firmly. "I'm sorry." As she said this, she could feel her life slipping further and further away. _Just let me have one last talk with my friends; that's all I ask. _

Jeri bit her lip. "I thought it was possible to change your destiny."

Rika shook her head slowly. "It is…but not like this. We can't change this anymore than we could've changed Leomon's destiny." _My heart...it hurts so much…why? _

Chloe immediately looked around her. "T.K., where is he? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine," T.K. replied. A lump was filling his throat and threatening to dissolve. "I'm sorry," he choked. "This is all my fault. If I had rescued you, none of this would've have happened." His blue eyes were glassy with frenzied emotions.

"Don't blame…yourself T.K.," she whispered. "None of this is your fault. It…had…to happen." Closing her eyes, she transported a message telepathically. **_"You got the prophecy right? Make sure to reveal it to the others."_**

T.K. nodded. **_"This is only the beginning,"_** Chloe added.

**_"Wha—? Only the beginning?" _**

**_"Yes. Please take care of yourself and protect Rika. No matter what, protect her."_**

**_"I—Okay." _**

**_"Be safe. You know I love you."_**

**_"Yeah, I know. And you know I…love you too Chloe."_**

**_I know Takeru. I know." _**

"Will you two stop using telepathy?" Tai nearly shouted. Then he calmed down. "Why can't you tell me what's going on?"

Chloe's glazed-looking eyes stared into his rich brown ones. "T.K. will reveal everything…to you…" She drew a raspy breath and nodded painfully. "Now…it ends…"

Tai felt her body growing limp in his arms. "No…" he whispered. "Please…don't let it be like this…"

"It's too late," she croaked slowly. She held up one hand and they all gasped to see it was dissolving into light dust.

At the sight of her hand, the lump in T.K.'s throat dissolved and he began to cry. He tried to hide his tears with his hands, but there was no fighting the howl of wretchedness. No one had heard those melancholy sobs in a long time and it pained them even more to actually witness T.K.'s tears. For he was the strong one. He was the one who was willing to keep his emotions in check in order to fight the darkness. And now he was crying…showing a side that seemed more…vulnerable.

Tai gripped Chloe's body closer. "What will I do without you?" he asked, his own tears teetering on the brink of his eyelids. Some of the Digidestined and the trainers, especially Ash and Chloe's Dragonite, began to struggle with their own grief while the Tamers and their Digimon could only look on in distress and sympathy.

Chloe swallowed and urged herself to speak. "You'll…live…live and continue to be strong… Don't give up your life…because of…me…Promise me you won't."

"I-I promise," he replied sorrowfully.

Chloe reached up with her right hand (that still remained) and tugged on his head. "Seal…it…"

Tai obliged and, not caring if everyone noticed, their faces met and lasted in a long and passionate kiss. His hands ran through her dark hair and she struggled to maintain a hold on him with her remaining hand; she struggled to not disappear. Somehow the kiss seemed so appropriate, a sign of farewell.

(Amanda: Ew)

(A/N/Tamers/trainers/Digidestined: Aw shut up!)

**_"Aishiteru Taichi…ariwasu."_** (I love you Tai…always)

**_"Aishiteru too."_** (I love you too)

Seconds afterward, a soft sigh escaped from Chloe's mouth and Tai pulled away just in time to see her whole body dissolve into sparkling dust and lift into the air like little stars in a night sky.

_"In your hearts…I'll always be with you…always…"_ Her voice lifted into the trees and then all was silent.

Tai knelt there where her body used to be, his face one of shock and profound disbelief. The sounds of T.K.'s sobs and the other's sniffles jerked him back to reality. Kari walked over to him. "Tai?" she whispered in a soft voice.

Her brother looked at her and he saw her eyes; so sweet yet so anxious. "I…" he began and then closed his eyes. "I just…can't believe it."

"I know Tai," Kari replied and she wrapped her arms around her brother. "I know."

Burying his face into her shoulder, Tai finally surrendered and allowed the tears to fall and consume him. Kari didn't say anything as her own tears mingled with his. Behind them, Sora and Matt held each other close.

Ash clenched his hands, his eyes blinking rapidly. "Ash, what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Misty, concerned.

The trainer whirled on her, his face contorted with misery. "Okay? _Okay?_ One of my best friends is dead! D'you think I'm okay?" With that, he turned and ran into the woods.

"Ash wait!" cried Brock as he, Misty, and Pikachu took off after him. Dragonite flew along.

As the trainer ran, tears streamed down his face and trailed behind him. He could not accept it; he _would not_ accept it. There was no way that Chloe…his dear childhood friend…there was no way that she could be dead. _This…just can't be…true. _Ash reached up and scrubbed his face with the back of his hand, continuing to run. He didn't care where he ran…as long as there would be no one to see his misery.

Takato walked over to Tai and Kari. "We should go," he said in a sad echoey voice. Calumon hiccupped at the sad scene. Behind him, the other Tamers waited in silence.

Tai nodded and rose slowly to his feet. "Yeah, let's go." Agumon gazed up at his partner worriedly.

T.K. stared at the ground, continuing to sob until Cody touched his elbow. "T.K," he whispered sorrowfully. "We have to go now."

T.K. nodded and wiped away the last of his tears with the back of his hand. He lifted his head to the sky, the soft light shining in his azure eyes. _Farewell…Chloe Device…Child of Life… _He turned around and followed Cody and the rest of his teammates. _The Crest of Life…could belong to no better person… _

As the two teams trudged slowly and painfully back to the main site, Rika stopped when she heard a voice. _"Rika…Rika…"_

"Rika why did you stop?" asked Taomon.

"I-I thought I heard something. I'll be quick; tell the others not to wait."

Taomon nodded and left her. The voice came back. _"Rika…"_

"Chloe?" she answered and looked around her. "Is that you?"

It seemed to be coming from the beach again. Hurrying along, Rika saw something glittering, shimmering, and half-buried. She took hold of it and held it up. It was Chloe's half-circle necklace; its golden color twinkled innocently at her.

_"If you feel the urge to cry…don't cry because I know things are just going to get worse. Don't waste any tears on me…"_

Realizing the voice she heard was only in her memory, Rika hugged the crest to her heart. "Chloe…" Tears came to her eyes but true to her promise, she never let them fall.

**THE END

* * *

**

* * *

* * *

* * *

JUST KIDDING!

Actually, this WILL be the end if I don't get any reviews. Ha ha, just for you readers to know. Anyway, this isn't the end but unless I get at least one review telling me what you think (I can take anything don't worry), this story will end right here (even though this isn't the real ending. So review people! Oh and here's Alexis with the REAL narration!

Alexis: Things aren't looking good for our heroes. First the Dark Masters have returned and now, Chloe's been taken out of the game forever! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 There's Always Hope

You know where my disclaimer is and I also don't own "Brother My Brother" by Blessed Union of Souls from Pokémon the First Movie. I've finally decided not to write in script format anymore; although it's a pity cause then I can't write any funny scripts with my muses except my reviews. Ah well, ya can't have everything. There's gonna be a slight Ryo/Rika moment in this chapter (Rika is _so_ gonna kill me) and on a happier note, there'll be a very slight Rika/Takato moment. Just so you readers out there know the couples, they are:

Tai/Chloe

T.K./Kari

T.K./Chloe

Takato/Rika

Takato/Jeri

Henry/Jeri

Jacob/Jacqueline

(minor) Ash/Misty

(minor) Davis/Catherine

(minor) Ryo/Rika

(minor) Kazu/Alice

(minor) Matt/Sora

(minor) Izzy/Mimi

**Chapter 8-There's Always Hope**

"_I don't want the powers of darkness to hurt my friends,"—_T.K. Takaishi, The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

"_Destiny hasn't been very good, has she?"—_Jeri Katou  
"_Destiny has been a _bad_ girl,"—_Jeri's puppet, Janyu's Ark

**Digital World**

**Forest**** Sanctuary**

**One week later...**

The evening sunset was always something spectacular in the Digital, Pokémon, or Real Worlds but lately it reflected little interest in the eyes of the Digidestined. The trainers had returned to their world so who knew what they were thinking. Most likely, they were still overcome with grief over the death of one of their fellow teammates. Only the Tamers were actually trying to make the most of things.

Of course, no one expected Tai to recover quickly, if at all. The original leader of the Digidestined spent most of his time alone or with Agumon. Agumon always told the others that usually his partner never said much, which didn't surprise anyone.

There was also a slight change in T.K. and Rika as well. Naturally, the Digidestined of Hope was still feeling guilty but he had also been spending time alone. As for Rika, she was moodier than usual. Something seemed to be nagging her; something they didn't know about.

_Brother My Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_We can try, brother my brother_

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns, can't remember why_

_It's kind of crazy to cause such pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me, what good is winning_

_When we lose our heart?_

_Brother My Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why, brother my brother_

_We can try, brother my brother_

_Let's take a moment and look deep __inside_

_And say we're willing to give love a try!_

_We're not as different as we seem to be_

_It's so much more to me then what you see_

_Don't have to be this way!_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away!_

_Brother My Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why, brother my brother_

_We can try, brother my brother_

_Tell me why!_

_Brother My Brother_

_Love one another _

_(song fades off)_

Kari was on her way to check up on her brother—again. In everybody's opinion Tai was acting anything but his normal self and Kari was starting to get sick of it. She found him sitting on a rock and staring up through the trees. "Tai?"

He ignored her.

"Tai."

Nothing.

"Taichi Kamiya can you hear me?!" Kari nearly shouted.

Tai nodded and looked over at her. "Hey sis. What's up?"

"I'm worried about you brother. You're not acting like the Tai I know. He wouldn't be moping around and keeping his mouth shut."

"Very funny," Tai snapped.

Kari sighed in frustration. "Tai, I wish you could put the past behind yo—"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me why you're so—cold," she pleaded.

Tai jumped off the rock and leaned against a tree. "There are a number of reasons. I lost my kids, my way of life, and the person I love." He slammed his fist against the trunk. "What more explanation is needed?"

"None," Kari replied quietly. She turned around and walked away, nearly knocking into Sora.

"How's he doing?" Sora asked anxiously.

Kari shook her head. "He's not being Tai."

Sora got the message and headed toward her best friend. Noticing the look of downcast upon his face, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tai...I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Of course. Chloe is my sister by adoption and it's hard to accept that she's gone. I just...we don't want to keep on hurting and it's even more painful to see you sad. Please let go of her Tai. Don't stop loving her or remembering her but keep what you have and let go of the rest. She wouldn't want you to suffer, and neither would Crystal and Mateo."

Tai sighed and pushed himself up from the tree. "It's hard Sora," he whispered. "You know it is." He groaned and buried his face into his hands. "And about Crystal and Mateo...I wouldn't know if they wanted me to suffer or not 'cause they're gone too."

Sora stroked his shoulder gently. "Please Tai, listen. I hate to see you like this; so cold and aloof. What happened to the Tai I used to love and cherish as my best friend?" she wondered.

He looked up into her reddish-brown eyes and smiled ruefully. "Okay, I'll lighten up. You're right. Chloe'd hate me for nearly breaking my promise."

"She wouldn't. She loved you."

"Yeah, loved. I love the past tense," he grumbled before asking, "How's T.K. doing?"

Sora shook her head. "He's...changed Tai. He still feels guilty," she replied sadly.

Tai sighed. "Darn! How many times do we need to jam it through his thick head? None of this was his fault!"

"He doesn't have a thick head but he'll just have to believe us soon enough," Sora replied quietly. She took one of his hands and squeezed it gently. "I only hope nothing worse will happen."

Tai nodded. "Me too." He slowly pulled his hand away from hers, frowning. That's when it hit him. "Wait a second Sora. Jacob's got spiritual sight doesn't he?" She nodded slowly. "Maybe he can see Chloe!"

Sora shrugged. "I suppose it's worth a shot." She and Tai walked away from the peaceful spot, looking for the Digidestined of Patience. They found him sitting with Jacqueline and their Digimon underneath a tree, conversing with no one in particular. If they hadn't known better, they would have assumed he was crazy, but they knew he was talking to a spirit.

Jacob glanced in their direction and raised a hand in greeting, but didn't stop talking to the invisible spirit. Jacqueline smiled at them. "Hey you two."

"Hey." Tai immediately walked over to Jacob. "Uh Jacob, can I ask you something?"

The boy immediately stopped talking to the spirit and focused on Tai. "What is it?"

"I know you have the power to see and talk to spirits. So...is it possible for you to see Chloe?"

At this, Jacob's serious face took on that of complete sadness. "Oh Tai...I'm really sorry. I really want to be able to see her, truly I would. But the truth is...I can't."

"You can't?" Sora blinked incredulously. "What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"I mean, I can't," Jacob told her. "Look, I know I'm able to see spirits but Chloe...I can't see her or talk to her or anything. I only talk to spirits that remain here on Earth or the Digital World because they choose to. Chloe's...already moved on." He stared sadly at the ground.

Tai narrowed his eyes. "Some help you're turning out to be."

"Tai!" Sora and Jacqueline scolded.

"She's beyond me now," said Jacob regretfully, ignoring Tai's comment. "Don't you think I've tried to contact her? She...she wants it this way. Just...to fulfill that prophecy." His brown eyes were sorrowful. "I'm sorry Tai. I really am."

Tai was dimly aware of himself saying, "That's okay Jacob," before he left him and Jacqueline alone again. So this was it. Not even Jacob was able to see Chloe's ghost again. She was really, truly, gone.

"I'm sorry Tai." Sora was still with him.

Tai shrugged. "It's okay Sora. I...I didn't really expect him to be able to do it y'know. What with that prophecy...well, I wasn't expecting to see her again."

Sora nodded, and then frowned. "I'm worried about the Tamers and that prophecy we just got. Do they have what it takes to defeat Missingno? What if it isn't enough?"

"It has to be," Tai told her. "It just has to."

* * *

Rika held the necklace up to the light; her eyes frowned as she tilted it this way and that. She brought it back down and ran a hand across the shimmering gold surface. _It's kinda pretty—I guess._

"Rika?"

Quickly, Rika shoved the chain into her pocket. "What are you doing Rika?" It was Jeri.

"Hmm, nothing," Rika said, hoping her voice didn't sound too suspicious. It must've worked because her friend just nodded absently.

"Rika?"

"What?"

"Are you doing okay?" Jeri asked worriedly. "I mean, you're not breaking down are you?"

Rika blinked dumbly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean...after what happened last week with...you know—"

Rika's eyes lit with a fire. "Oh come on! Don't you think it's hard enough we lost somebody and now you're reminding me about it?!"

Jeri's sweet eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I just noticed that something's bothering you and well..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well I'd rather people didn't mention it all the time. You don't see _me_ going on about Leomon's death do you?!"

Jeri froze and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rika. I'm just...worried about you." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

Rika softened, realizing what she had just done. "Oh Jeri, I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to do that."

"I know," Jeri murmured sympathetically. "I lost a friend too."

"And the effects nearly killed you," Rika put in. "You understand." Jeri nodded. "The reason I'm acting like this is because I promised Chloe I wouldn't cry...not for her or anything," Rika explained. "She said things were going to get worse and I don't know any other ways to express my feelings." Rika pounded her fist into a nearby tree. "She left all of us. I just want to know why. Why did she leave Tai? Sora? Ash? T.K.? Me?"

"Oooh," Jeri said. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"You're a lot of help," muttered Rika sarcastically. Jeri winced but brushed the rude comment aside. "Y'know Jeri, this isn't getting us anywhe—" She was interrupted by Kazu.

"Hey! Are you okay Jeri? Why are you crying?" He glanced at Rika. "Did you take that attitude of yours out on Jeri?"

Rika glared at him, eyes flashing with fire again. "It was an accident okay? I didn't mean to."

Kazu's face looked doubtful. "With you, it's never an accident."

"Hey you guys." Takato, Henry, Kenta, and Ryo intervened. "What happened?" asked Ryo curiously.

Rika was at her wits end. "You know," she snapped crossly. "If you'd just listen to me, maybe you'd understand why I'm temperamental!"

"Really? Maybe if you weren't such a tomboy and if you were nice and caring like Jeri is, we'd like you more!" Kazu shot back. Kenta nodded in agreement, though a little skeptical.

"Oh so it's all about _Jeri_ now isn't it?" Rika retorted acidly. "Well I'm glad to know you guys prefer Jeri over me. It's not my fault I'm not a sweet, little, _puppet _girl!"

Jeri shook her head. She knew Rika was losing control of her emotions. The others, however, didn't know.

"Rika!" yelled Takato sharply. "Don't talk about Jeri that way!"

"What way do you want me to talk about her then?!"

That left Takato speechless. _Geez__, what is with her? _

"Y'know, maybe if you treated us like equals instead of like dirt, then we'd understand your problems," Kazu said to the fiery girl. "But you never give us a chance! It's like you think we're worthless."

The look in Rika's eyes indicated he'd gone too far. "You—" Trembling out of anger and hurt, she spun on her heel and stomped away. "Hey!" called Takato loudly. "Rika wait! He didn't mean—"

"Stuff it Goggleboy!" she retorted heatedly as she continued onward.

Jeri looked at Kazu in horror. "You didn't mean that...did you? It's not true!"

He shrugged. "I didn't really think she'd take it personally. I mean, my mouth gets me in trouble all the time."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Some joke," he remarked sarcastically. "Watch, once she comes back, she'll make mincemeat out of your liver." He glanced at the Tamer next to him. "What do you think Ryo—Huh?" Ryo was gone and Suzie stood there in his place.

"Who are you looking for Oniichan?" His sister smiled toothily.

"Um, where'd Ryo go?"

Joe, who emerged from the woods, said, "That kid? He went after that friend of yours, Rina or something."

"It's Wika," Suzie corrected importantly. There was soft laughter.

Takato stared after Rika's departed figure. "What's her deal?"

"She's sad because of Chloe's death," Jeri explained to them. "And she promised Chloe not to show any signs of remorse over it so Rika has no other way to act."

"Ooooooh."

* * *

Rika couldn't get Kazu's words out of her head. _"Y'know, maybe if you treated us like equals instead of like dirt, then we'd understand your problems. But you never give us a chance! It's like you think we're worthless." _

_How could he say that to me? I am not heartless...am I?_ Rika fumed as she stared at the running water of a river. Most rivers offered calmness and were able to soothe anger bur Rika's thoughts were still as broken as a china dish. _It's not my fault I'm acting like this, it's the way I am. That and the fact I promised I wouldn't..._ Rika felt a burning sensation at the corners of her eyes and she shook her head hard. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Rika?" Someone was calling her name.

_T.K? Jeri? Takato? Hey, where did _he_ come to mind? _She looked out of the corners of her eyes and saw—Ryo.

"Oh it's just you," she grumbled, disappointed. "What do you want? Come to gloat?"

He shook his head. "Kazu really got you upset didn't he?" he asked her calmly.

Rika snorted in an irritated way. She shifted around and stared at him. He wasn't laughing at her; in fact he looked quite serious. She took a deep breath. "It's just like Kazu to make a dumb remark but that was...too much." _And maybe he's right. I have been acting harsh. I'm almost like that person I used to be. _

"I can understand that," Ryo said honestly. He headed towards her. "I'm sure he didn't mean it though. We all know you're caring and nice when you want to be. And you know what?" he added. "It doesn't matter to me how you act. It's the way you are."

Rika smirked and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Still trying to impress me aren't you Mr. Hot Shot."

He caught her hand and held her at arm's length. "What do you think?"

"You still are—with little success," she answered.

Ryo just laughed and after a while, she joined in. That surprised him so he stopped. "What's the reason why you're so uptight?" he asked.

"Chloe," she replied. "I just wanna know why she left me—I mean all of us." Rika sighed and stared at the water's surface. "I'm so confused."

Ryo glanced sideways at her. "You miss her don't you?"

"No," Rika said quickly, but she knew her voice sounded fake. She looked up at him. "I never really try to hurt anyone. I'm really sorry I said those things. I'm just so confused."

"I know," Ryo answered. "I know you're not like that." He took hold of her hand.

Rika smiled. "Thanks." Already, she felt better.

* * *

"Gosh, I hope Rika didn't take that comment too badly," Takato remarked worriedly. "Did you see that look on her face? She looked really hurt."

Kazu and Kenta choked. "Hurt?" Kenta said incredulously. "Rika's like an ice statue. The Digimon Queen isn't affected by stuff like that."

"Oh shut up," Henry muttered absently. He wasn't exactly paying attention.

Takato once again looked at the spot where Rika last stood. "I hope she's all right," he mumbled in a small voice.

"Relax Chumly. She's fine. Besides, it's not like you to worry about Rika all the time."

Takato blushed for about two seconds. _Oh this is stupid. _"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

"What? Ah—nothing."

Terriermon, who was playing with Guilmon, began snapping his tiny fingers. "Yo. Earth to Henry. I've found Rika and Ryo."

"Huh, really?"

The Digimon nodded and gestured toward the pair walking up to them. "Rika!" Takato said. "Listen, about that comment Kazu made; he didn't really mean it. Right Kazu?"

"Hmmm? Well—Ow! —yeah really. I'm sorry," Kazu mumbled. Takato had stomped on his foot to snap him back into focus.

Instead of her usual scornful remark, Rika surprised them all by saying, "I accept your apology—I guess." _Darn, Chloe and TK are starting to rub off on me._ "It was more my fault than yours."

"Are you okay Rika?" asked Takato anxiously. His auburn eyes were wide with concern.

She nodded. "I'm fine Gogglehead."

Kazu shook his head and suddenly grinned at Ryo. "So what were you and Rika doing?" he asked mischievously.

"None of your business," Ryo replied, slightly embarrassed. "We just talked."

"And did you do anything more?"

Rika cast him a revolted look. "That's disgusting."

Takato frowned slightly, but luckily no one noticed it.

Luckily, Izzy stuck his head in the clearing and prevented any further embarrassment. "T.K. told me to fill you all in about a prophecy."

"Great," Ryo said, much relieved. "Let's hear it."

Izzy placed the laptop on the ground and opened it. The Tamers gathered around him as he pressed a few keys on the keyboard. "Whatcha doin'?" Calumon asked as he flew in.

"Shhh. Quiet Calumon," Jeri whispered, catching him in the air. They both focused on the screen when a message appeared.

"T.K. informed us already of this and I typed it up," Izzy explained. "I already sent a copy and a translation to the Pokémon trainers; I sure hope they get it."

The prophecy read:

_An evil will soon fall across the land_

_Through the ashes fallen enemies will arise_

_The Chosen Children from then will return to the world;_

_The world of their childhood battles and adventures_

_The Children from now will decide its fate_

_With traits and crests one and the same_

_Life and Hope will seem gone forever_

_When their sacrifices are made known to the world,_

_A Child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle_

_Then miracles shall appear where doubt was once set_

_And the power of Unity will conquer all._

"It's pretty easy to decipher. The first two sentences clearly mean Missingno and the Dark Masters. The next four lines mention us and..." here Izzy looked at the Tamers meaningfully. "...you."

"The next lines are a little harder. I've still yet to decode about the sacrifices of life and hope and also the Child of Spirit." At this, Rika gasped and everyone glanced at her. "What is it?"

"The Child of Spirit...is me," she stuttered. "_I'm_ the child mentioned in the prophecy and everyone else has different traits. Jeri is Empathy, Takato is Determination, Ryo is considered Strength, Henry's Logic, Suzie's Joy, and Kenta and Kazu are Enthusiasm and Optimism."

Izzy stared at her, eyes wide. "How-how did you know all that?"

Rika closed her eyes and when she opened them, they saw that they were glittering. "Chloe told me...before..." She turned and fled before her emotions got the best of her again.

* * *

_Puppetmon__ rose into the air and surveyed the Digimon. He threw his Boomerang at the three Original Tamers' Digimon, forcing Taomon to revert to Renamon. "Renamon!" Rika cried, wincing as she felt the attack sear across her stomach. _

_He leered at __Rika__. "Any last words tomboy?"_

_T.K. ran in front of her. "Keep away from her you creep!" he yelled, aiming his green D-3 at the evil Digimon. _

_"You're too weak," rumbled __Machinedramon__. "__GIGA__ CANNON!"_

_Rika__ watched in horror as the attack struck their Digimon. TK and Pegasusmon broke into a run. "PUPPET PUMMEEEEL!" _

"NO!" Rika yelled as she bolted upright in her sleeping bag. "Huh?" She looked around and saw Renamon leaning against a tree next to her. The other Tamers were snoozing nearby. She stood up shaking. _I had another weird dream. Why does this keep happening? _She started heading towards her favorite cliff. _I think I'll go over there...get some fresh air. _

When she got there, she was surprised to see T.K. gazing at the stars. "T.K., what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Rika," he replied softly before facing her. "You couldn't sleep or something?"

"I...I had another dream. A premonition I think. I saw..." she gulped. "I saw Puppetmon."

She heard his sharp intake of breath. Hesitant to continue she said, "I watched you and I heard Machinedramon shooting an attack. The last thing I remember was Puppetmon going to hurt you...then I screamed and woke up and..." her voice trailed off.

T.K. stood in silence for a few seconds before pulling her to him. The full weight of everything she had seen seemed to press against her. She never remembered being hugged like this, as though by a father or a brother. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Maybe it really won't happen...at least I hope."

Rika shook her head. "I don't know. All of my premonitions have come true lately so why shouldn't this one?"

T.K. didn't know, but he had to keep hope alive.

"I need to show you something," she continued in a soft voice.

"What?"

Rika slowly reached into her pocket and tugged something out. Opening her clenched fist, she revealed Chloe's friendship necklace, shimmering in the moonlight. T.K.'s blue eyes widened in shock and he immediately asked how she got it. "I 'found' it on the beach; it was half-buried in the sand," Rika explained. "I haven't shown it to anyone except you now. Do you want it?"

He examined it and then shook his head. "Keep it for now Rika. For some reason, I think you need it."

Rika gazed at the golden half-circle. "Okay." She put the necklace back into her pocket.

T.K. glanced up at the stars again. Rika observed him curiously. "Why are you looking at the stars?"

"When I look up," he replied calmly. "I feel a comforting presence. I see Chloe and my own mom and so many others. I'm never lonely as long as I feel their presence."

"But you aren't lonely T.K.," Rika protested. "You have your friends and family here."

He nodded. "I meant I know they're not truly gone. The stars can bring comfort...and hope."

"That's cool," she whispered. She shifted her eyes to the night sky and spotted a lonely star glinting against the velvet sky, separate from the others. "What star is that?" She pointed.

T.K. focused on it and finally muttered, "Spirit...because it reminds me of you." He sighed and thought, _I wonder what she's thinking._

Imagine his shock when he heard, **_"Spirit huh? A star named after me, who'd have thought. Well then that really bright one...I'll call it Hope."_**

"Hope?" He pointed. "Is that what you want to call that one?"

Rika blinked and started. "Yes. How did you know?"

He shook his head, confused. "I don't really know." _Maybe I _can_ use telepathy._

* * *

**City**

"The city looks pretty bad," Mimi commented as the two Digimon teams walked through the burned and disoriented city. There were no Digimon in sight.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You think?"

There was the sudden sound of hoof-beating and the distant thudding of footsteps against the ground. Ogremon and Centarumon came into view. "Hey Digidestined!" shouted Ogremon. "'Bout time you showed up!" He whistled at the Tamers and their Digimon. "Whoa, talk about adding more members to your team."

"We'll explain later," Yolei said briskly.

Davis gestured to the ruined buildings. "Missingno?" he asked anxiously.

"Is that what you call that blue thing?" asked Centarumon wearily. "Because if it is then that would be a yes."

"Darn!" Tai growled angrily. "That virus ought to be wiped out!"

"You said it," Takato agreed. He turned to Ogremon. "Is this only Missingno's work or did he have some help?"

Ogremon grumbled, "Talk about help! Can you believe the Dark Masters are alive again? It's mayhem!"

Tai nodded grimly and was about to speak when—_"PUPPET PUMMEL!" _

Immediately, Centarumon yelled, "Everyone get down!"

The kids and their Digimon hit the floor as a shower of bullets whizzed over them. _"SOLAR RAY!"_ cried Centarumon. His attack stopped the flow of bullets. Shakily, the Digidestined and the Tamers stood up.

"Is everyone okay?" called Kari. "No one's hurt right?"

"Everybody's fine Kari," Gatomon said hurriedly.

Centarumon shot them a swift penetrating look. "You children better leave this place. We'll hold him off."

"You can't do that for very long!" Agumon exclaimed. "He's a Mega and can easily take you down."

Ogremon and Centarumon leaped to the front. "Just get going!"

Rika pulled out a blue Modify card and her D-Power.

**DIGI****-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon**** Matrix digivolve toooo...TAOMON!**

_"TALISMAN SPELL!"_ Taomon formed an enormous shield around the kids and their Digimon.

"_PUPPET PUMMEEEEEL!"_ Instead of the bullets, a large beam came forth.

"_SOLAR RAY!" _

"_PUMMEL WHACK!"_

The attacks combined but weren't enough to stop the enormous blast. Centarumon and Ogremon howled in pain minutes before they were _both_ deleted. Mimi and Jeri screamed.

Kazu blinked. "Well," he said. "They held him off pretty well eh?"

"Yeah," Kenta nodded. "Good job."

"This isn't a laughing matter guys!" Henry snapped. "Those Digimon just got deleted and if it weren't for them, we'd be dead as well."

"Come on!" said Terriermon. "Up, up, and away!"

Taomon commanded the shield to lift into the air and glide away. Behind it, the children saw Puppetmon leaping across the crumbling buildings, trying to keep up. Takato pulled out his D-Power and scanned him. "Puppetmon...Virus Digimon. Mega Level. His attacks are Puppet Pummel and Wires Choking. He may be small but he's pretty powerful."

Joe gave a sigh of relief. "Nothing can reach us in here."

No sooner than he said that, a large yellow beam of light slammed against the shield. "You were saying?" Gomamon cracked sarcastically.

A roar of _"GIGA CANNON!"_ echoed their surroundings and two beams of light hurtled towards them. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!"

The shield amazingly held although it was shaken up. The Digidestined, the Tamers, and the Digimon were tossed this way and that. Rika, being near the edge, slid against the shield wall and with a terrific jolt, tumbled out!

No one noticed; as they were too busy steadying themselves. Only when her scream reached their ears did they realize where she was. Everyone peered out of the shield. "RIKA!"

"Hang on Rika!" called Ryo. "I—we'll save you!" The Tamers cast him a quizzical look.

T.K.'s face was frozen in a mask of horror. He played back everything that had happened before in his mind: Chloe's death and her last words to him repeated over and over. _This is only the beginning...protect Rika...no matter what...protect her...protect Rika..._ "Noooooo!" T.K. shouted. "I won't lose another friend to the likes of you!" With that, he deliberately dived through the shield and out into open air!

There was a cry of alarm and protest. "T.K. are you crazy?!" Kari hollered down to him.

He made a shrugging motion. "Maybe I am!" Tugging out his D-terminal and D-3, he yelled, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

**Patamon**** Armor digivolve toooo...PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!**

Pegasusmon descended out of the Talisman Spell Shield and T.K. landed onto him. They then zoomed down. T.K. reached out and grabbing one of Rika's flailing hands, yanked her onto Pegasusmon's back. Rika opened her eyes and blinked. "Am I dead? How come heaven looks just like the Digital World...or is this—"

"Are you okay Rika?" T.K. interrupted her.

Her eyes expanded. "What are you doing down here?"

"Saving you." He grinned before his expression turned serious. "But our troubles aren't over yet."  
Calumon peeked out from Jeri's arms and suddenly squealed, "Hey, heads up!" Two more beams of light were rushing toward them.

"Dodge 'em Pegasusmon!"

As the Digimon weaved in and out of the bullets, Puppetmon leaped onto the stone ground. He cast out his Wire Choking attack, controlling Pegasusmon to land with an almighty _thud_. Taomon landed the shield and disabled it. _"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!"_ she commanded.

Puppetmon jumped out of the way and slammed his metal hammer against the ground. _"PUPPET PUMMEL!"_ Taomon collapsed in pain. He cackled before turning to T.K., Rika, and Pegasusmon. "Long time no see T.K.!" He grinned. "My you've grown."

T.K. glowered at him. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" he demanded angrily.

The evil puppet rolled his eyes. "Killing you guys off is just too much fun. In fact..." he jerked his wooden head in Kari's direction. "...why don't I start with your girlfriend?"

With a growl of anger, T.K. leaped forward and tackled Puppetmon; actually pinning him to the ground! "You lay a figure on Kari and I'll personally dismantle you, one limb at a time!"

Puppetmon cast him a scowl before throwing him on the ground. He pointed his hammer at him. "I'll admit you got guts—for someone who used to be a wimpy wittle crybaby!" In answer, Rika jumped up and kicked him across the face.

"Don't-you-EVER-call-T.K.-that!" she yelled, enraged.

Puppetmon was about to reply when Terriermon cut him off. "We've gotten out of the frying pan and into the fire guys!" he cracked as Machinedramon chased the Tamers and the Digidestined.

_"DRAGON FIRE!"_ he hissed in his mechanical voice.

**DIGI****-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify!" yelled Takato and Henry, swiping their cards. "Matrix Digivolution activate!

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon**** Matrix digivolve toooo...WARGROWLMON!**

**Terriermon**** Matrix digivolve toooo...RAPIDMON!**

_"RAPID FIRE!"_ cried Rapidmon, shooting two rounds of bullets out of the guns that served for hands.

WarGrowlmon powered up his cannons. _"ATOMIC BLASTEEEEEEER!"_

"Machinedramon, Virus Type Digimon, Mega Level. Another of the Dark Masters, he can pummel anyone into oblivion with his Dragon Fire and Giga Cannon." Henry looked up at the Ultimates nervously. "This isn't gonna work."

"We have to biomerge," Takato told him. "It's the only thing that can really stand up to Mega Digimon."

"But we don't have enough power," Ryo pointed out. "It's like Missingno is trying to keep our power at bay so we can't."

Puppetmon rose into the air and surveyed the Digimon. He threw his Boomerang at the three Original Tamers' Digimon, forcing Taomon to revert to Renamon. "Renamon!" Rika cried, wincing as she felt the attack sear across her stomach.

He leered at Rika. "Any last words tomboy?"

_Just like my premonition,_ she thought fearfully. Exactly as in the dream, T.K. held his Digivice out in front of him. "Keep away from her you creep!"

Machinedramon growled, "You're too weak. _GIGA__ CANNON!" _

The attacks struck the Digimon as foretold. T.K. and Pegasusmon ran to Machinedramon at the same time as Puppetmon chorused, _"PUPPET __PUMMEEEEEL__!"_

_T...K...I have to biomerge...please let me biomerge... _

The bullets slammed against Pegasusmon and T.K. The Digimon de-digivolved and T.K. cried out in pain. "NO!" yelled Rika. Her body began to glow with blue light. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALOOOOOOOONE!"

**BIOMERGE**** DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Renamon**** biomerge toooo...SAKUYAMON!**

Where Rika and Renamon last stood, a taller, cooler, and more powerful Digimon stood in their place. She wore a yellow fox-shaped mask and yellow armor adorned her chest, arms, and legs. The yin-yang logos were printed across her shoulders and she carried a tall golden staff with circles on it. Her long white hair flowed down her back, separating into two plaits.

"Leave him alone!" the dual voices of Rika and Renamon commanded imperiously.

Puppetmon smirked. "As if."

_"AMETHYST MANDALA!"_ Sakuyamon cried and an array of magenta petals aimed themselves at Puppetmon. As the attack hit him, WarGrowlmon took advantage of this to latch his teeth onto Puppetmon's hammer. While the puppet chased after him, Sakuyamon floated over to T.K. and Patamon. "Are you all right T.K.? Patamon?" Rika's voice echoed from within.

T.K. blinked and stared at her weakly. "Rika? You're...a Digimon?"

"We biomerged," Renamon explained seriously. "Rika and I fused together and combined our powers to create one Digimon."

"That's amazing..." he replied. "You Tamers...are amazing."

Sakuyamon nodded and then suddenly jerked around when a sharp cry met her ears. Puppetmon—having somehow retrieved his hammer—slammed it against WarGrowlmon's back. As the Digimon roared in agony, Takato dropped to his knees, grimacing in torment.

"Takato!" Rika cried, for once not hiding her worry. "Leave them alone now!"

Puppetmon smirked and slammed his hammer against her. "Rika!" T.K. blinked in horror.

"STOP IT!" shouted Kari angrily. She was unaware that her Digivice began to emit a ray of pink light.

**Gatomon**** digivolve toooo...ANGEWOMON!**

Gatomon digivolved into an incredibly beautiful angel with long blonde hair and a silver helmet with white wings covering her blue eyes. She wore a white body suit and six shining wings rose from her back

The Angel Digimon changed her gloved arm into a bow. _"CELESTIAL ARROW!"_ she yelled, releasing the white arrow of light.

Machinedramon, unfortunately, noticed and used his powerful body as a shield. "Wrong target," he growled.

The Digidestined gritted their teeth in frustration. How was it that two Dark Masters were so hard to handle? Then again, if MetalSeadramon was hard then Puppetmon and Machinedramon were nearly invincible.

"We are _so_ dead meat," Yolei muttered, half to herself and half to the others.

Two more Digimon, Megadramon and Gigadramon, flew in and allied themselves with their master. Megadramon flew in. _"MEGA BYTE WING!"_ he yelled. Surprisingly, a jet of green light collided with it and resulted in an explosion. Bewildered, the Digidestined turned to see Rapidmon shooting a triangle-shaped beam. _"__TRI__-BEAM!"_

WarGrowlmon slashed with his two razors. _"RADIATION BLADE!"_

* * *

Jacob and Jacqueline watched the fight alongside their Digimon. They were told to stay behind and protect Suzie but that didn't hide the fact that they weren't much help in the battlefield. "If only we can help," Jacob muttered angrily. "But _no_. We can only sit here and watch our friends get made into digital hamburger." It was highly unusual for him to lose patience so naturally Jacqueline and Datirimon were surprised.

"You're not useless Jacob," Datirimon chirped brightly. "Without you, where would I be?"

He smiled slightly. "That's nice...but if only we could do something. You haven't digivolved at all before so why should you now? I just wish we could help."

"How about dying?" suggested Gigadramon evilly. His tail wrapped around Suzie, hoisting her into the air. She screamed.

"Let her go!" yelled Jacob. "Suzie's just a little kid!"

Gigadramon smirked. "I don't care."

Megadramon flew toward the kids and used _his_ tail to latch onto Jacqueline. He lifted her into the air.

"JACKIE!" cried Otamamon. He leaped up and tried to tackle Megadramon, but failed.

Datirimon bounded into the air. _"ACID BUBBLES!"_ A stream of green bubbles shot out of his mouth and popped against the larger Digimon. They had no effect. "Uh oh!"

"Let them go!" Jacob demanded angrily.

"No."

"LET THEM GO!" he yelled. He raised his eyes to his girlfriend's. "Don't be afraid Jackie!"

"I'm not afraid," she replied in a determined voice. Her emerald green eyes were dark with anticipation. "As long as we work together, I won't be afraid!"

At that point, their D-3s erupted in bright light.

**Otamamon**** digivolve toooo...Geckomon!**

**Geckomon**** digivolve toooo...ShogunGeckomon!**

Otamamon grew into an enormous red frog with dull red eyes. Two large trumpets protruded out of either side of his neck and a long cord dangled from his head.

**Datirimon**** digivolve toooo...TAPIRMON!**

**Tapirmon**** digivolve toooo...APEMON!**

**Apemon**** digivolve toooo...MAMMOTHMON!**

Datirimon changed into a large brown mammoth with a metal helmet covering most of his face. Two large, metal, tusks stuck out of his mouth and his eyes peeped out from holes in the mask. A strange sign was planted onto his forehead.

Jacob, Jacqueline, and the other Digidestined gawked at the Digimon in awe. "D-Datiri...mon?" Jacob quavered in astonishment. "You...digivolved..." _After so many years. But…how? _

Mammothmon nodded. "Exactly. And it's thanks to you that I was finally able to do so."

"But it couldn't have been me. I didn't do anything," he protested. "I'm not even your real partner. Oikawa was."

"That's true but you have the Digivice. When Oikawa passed his right to have a partner to you, you became my real partner. You have the ability to make me stronger Jacob and it's the determination you had and the love you felt for me, Jacqueline, and the rest of the team that caused it to happen. I thank you for that."

Jacqueline's face shone. "Finally...I really feel like a Digidestined."

Takato's D-Power lit up and he scanned the Digimon. "Hmmm, Mammothmon, Ultimate Level and Ancient Animal Vaccine Type Digimon. His main attacks are Freezing Breath and Tusk Crusher."

Henry scanned the other one. "We've seen this one before; ShogunGeckomon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type. Special Attacks: Musical Fist and Frog Kick."

"I hope you like singing," said ShogunGeckomon to Megadramon and Gigadramon. "'Cause this is gonna rock! _MUSICAL FIST!" _

A powerful energy wave burst out of his two trumpets and scored a direct hit on the Digimon. Jacqueline and Suzie fell out of their tails. Mammothmon caught Suzie and Jacob caught Jacqueline. They smiled at each other.

"You guys digivolved! Awesome!" Davis cheered. He turned to see his and Ken's DNA Digimon heading to them.

_"DRAGON FIRE!"_ roared Machinedramon.

"Not so fast. _DESPERADO BLASTER!"_ countered Paildramon as he shot a stream of white bullets.

"Paildramon, get out of the way! You're not strong enough!" yelled Ken in alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuyamon had gotten back onto her feet and was already glowing with white light. _"SPIRIT STRIKE!"_ Rika commanded.

Three different-colored foxes unleashed from the light and aimed straight for Puppetmon. He threw his boomerang at it, which in the end was deleted. "Nice shot!" T.K. cheered.

Puppetmon glowered at Sakuyamon. "You'll pay for that. _PUPPET—"_

"Leave her alone," Ryo hissed. Takato and Henry also stepped forward as their Digimon changed back into Rookies.

**BIOMERGE**** DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Guilmon biomerge toooo...GALLANTMON!**

Guilmon and Takato fused into a tall white knight. A red cape was draped across his shoulders and he carried a round shield with the symbol of Courage on it. A metallic mask covered his face and his hand formed itself into a javelin-like sword.

**Terriermon biomerge toooo...MEGAGARGOMON!**

As Terriermon and Henry fused together, they formed a colossal, green, metal, machine. His face bore a resemblance to a bunny's and gun cartridges lined his sides, arms, and legs. Two yellow cannons with smiling faces sat on his shoulders.

**Cyberdramon biomerge toooo...JUSTIMON!**

Ryo and Cyberdramon turned into a tall blue-and-gray creature with a metal vise on his face. He wore a red scarf and one of his arms was pure metal. He looked both agile and powerful at the same time.

T.K. blinked in amazement. "Biomerge Digivolution?"

"Flashy," Puppetmon remarked. "But not good enough." He formed an enormous beam within the metal hammer. _"PUPPET PUMMEL!"_

_"LIGHTNING JOUST!"_ cried Gallantmon. A beam of electrical energy shot from the sword he carried.

_"THUNDER CLAMP!"_ shouted Justimon. He slammed his metallic arm against the ground and created an earthquake, which propelled itself towards Puppetmon.

Gun cartridges appeared on MegaGargomon and he fired missiles. _"MEGA BARRAGE!"_

Gigadramon saw the attacks. _"GIGA BYTE WING!"_ He shot both of his cannon-sized guns at the Digimon. For some strange reason, the attack had the impact of a Mega's because all of the Biomerge forms (except Sakuyamon) were damaged greatly. Machinedramon and Puppetmon charged up, preparing to finish them off.

T.K.'s emotions were running wild. "NOOOOOOOO! IT"S ME YOU WANT!!" he screamed before his D-3 shrieked and surrounded him in a fog of white and yellow light. The symbol of Hope appeared on his chest.

"T.K.!!" Rika and Kari yelled.

The light hovered over to Patamon and descended upon him, growing brighter and brighter. "I'm...I'm...digivolving!"

**Patamon**** Warp-digivolve toooo...SEREPHIMON!**

T.K. sank weakly to his knees at the sight. He was still glowing.

"Serephimon...Mega Level, Vaccine Type Digimon. A golden angel with ten wings, he fights for freedom and justice with his Seven Heavens, Hallowed Knuckle, and Strike of the Seven Stars." Kenta looked up from his D-Power. "Wow, he's huge!"

He _was_ huge; a blue, white, and gold angel with ten gleaming wings. He was covered in armor, including his face and the symbol of Hope was imprinted on his chest.

"_SEVEN HEAVENS!"_ Serephimon cried. His wings charged up, unleashing seven golden energy spheres at Gigadramon and Puppetmon. Gigadramon howled as he was deleted right on the spot.

Machinedramon began laughing. "When will you learn? _GIGA__ CANNON!"_

Serephimon turned on him and shot an array of spheres from his hands. _"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"_ Machinedramon got the full brunt of the attack but he wasn't fazed.

**_"Create an explosion,"_** T.K. commanded through his thoughts. **_"Create one that will engulf you!"_** The light that was surrounding him hadn't faded.

Together, all of the Digimon, good and evil, launched their strongest attacks.

_"PUPPET PUMMEL!"_

_"MEGA BYTE WING!"_

_"GIGA CANNON!"_

_"FREEZING WIND!"_

_"MUSICAL FIST!"_

_"DESPERADO BLASTER!"_

_"HEAVEN'S CHARGE!" _(WHEW!)

_"PUMMEL PECK!"_

_"MOLTEN BLADE!"_

_"GARGO MISSILES!_

_"TALISMAN SPHERE!"_

_"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"_

_"SEVEN HEAVENS!"_

The combined attacks resulted in an enormous explosion that rocketed and seemed to spread. Light shot in all directions and parts of the ground were either smashed or kicked up. The earth cracked and trembled beneath their feet.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

Their Digimon and the Tamers' Biomerge forms quickly de-digivolved seconds after the words barely left his mouth. "Oh terrific," Joe grumbled. "What I wouldn't give for a miracle right now."

"Hey there! Looks like you just got your wish," a voice above them answered.

Looking up, everybody saw...

"Didja miss us?" Ash grinned from atop of his Charizard.

Tai gave the trainer an annoyed look. "I'll say we did! Where were you guys?"

The expression on the trainer's face turned serious. "You won't believe who we ran into in the Pokémon World; Missingno."

"What?"

"You know, big blue staticky blob, changed us into kids, wants to kill us all, yadda yadda yadda..."

"They get the picture," Misty snapped. She and Brock were riding on Onix.

"Anyway—"

"Less lip, more zip!" yelped Kazu as he and Guardromon streaked past them.

Shifting his gaze to the rapidly increasing explosion, Ash said, "I'll tell you when we find some safe ground. Hop on!" He took hold of Tai and Kari and hoisted them aboard Charizard, next to Pikachu. Agumon and Gatomon got on Onix.

Renamon still had enough energy to digivolve, as did Tentomon and Biyomon. Rika and Jeri rode on Kyubimon while everyone else chose the other Digimon or Onix. They immediately raced off across the concrete ground until Kari gave a small exclamation. "Wait! Where's T.K.?"

The others shrugged. "Kari, we have to keep going," Tai informed her.

"We can't! He's still back there!" she shouted in alarm.

At that, Kyubimon put on the brakes and skidded to a halt. "Are you serious?" Rika exclaimed. When Kari nodded, she motioned for Jeri to get on Onix with the other Tamers.

"What're you gonna do?" Calumon asked as Jeri sat down near him.

Kyubimon swung around and ran off in the explosion's direction. "I'm going to get T.K.," Rika called over her shoulder.

"What?!" Kari shrieked.

"Rika don't do it! It's suicide!" Ryo called. Obviously she either didn't hear him or she ignored him.

"RIKA!" Takato, Henry, and Jeri yelled desperately. "COME BACK!"

As Kyubimon raced across the ground toward the impending spread of chaos, all Rika could think of was, _Honestly __Takaishi__, you'll be the death of me._

* * *

T.K. slowly got to his feet. The force of the explosion had knocked him off his feet and carried him pretty far although he'd been unconscious the whole time. He had only just come to. _Ugh, boy do I have a killer headache. _

_"This is only the beginning..."_

He gasped and looked around. All he saw was Patamon, still unconscious, next to him but that voice...

_"Reveal the prophecy to the others...your part will come soon..."_

He shook his head and gazed at the increasing explosion of light with a dazed look on his face. That was how Rika found him. "Takeru!" Kyubimon called hastily. "Patamon!"

T.K. didn't acknowledge their presence—until Rika grabbed his arm. "T.K. get _on!_" She yanked him up onto Kyubimon before grabbing Patamon. Once confirming that everyone was there, Kyubimon took off. Already, the force of the giant explosion was causing the ground to shake and split even more.

"Uuuuh?" T.K. blinked rapidly when he realized where he was. He glanced at the girl in front of him. "Oh hi Rika."

She whipped her head around to face him. "What were you _thinking_ T.K.? You were standing there with a dummy's expression on your face while an explosion is threatening to wipe us out! You're lucky I'm not strangling you right now! Are you stupid?"

"_Me,_ stupid? Rika I thought you knew me by now. I'm no idiot."

"Then why didn't you come with us?" she demanded bluntly.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "The explosion knocked me unconscious."

"Oh."

For a while, all was silent. Then Rika noticed that something was pressing against her back, near her shoulder. Looking out of the corners of her eyes, she saw that T.K.'s head was resting against her shoulder. This made her extremely nervous. "Um...T.K. what are you doing?"

No answer.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Look T.K., I'm not—ah—interested so would you—um—please get off my shoulder?"

"He's asleep Rika," Kyubimon informed her.

"Oh."

* * *

_"What's going on? Where is everybody?" T.K. wondered to himself. He seemed to be hanging in thin air. Below him, the Digital World stretched on for miles. Above him was...nothing. _

_"This is only the beginning..."_

_T.K. looked in front of him and saw the last person he expected to see. _

_"C-Chloe? Is that...really you?" he uttered incredulously._

_The dark-haired girl eyed him with a swift penetrating stare before saying, "Your part in the prophecy starts now. Don't underestimate your friends T.K...even if you will never see them again."_

_"W-what?"_

_"I...I still love you..." _

_She faded away and suddenly the Digital World was around him and he was on solid ground. He gasped as he saw himself at that moment standing before the increasing explosion. His hands, face, his whole body was glowing with yellow light; the color of the Crest of Hope. He held his hands out and the light extended out in front of him. It engulfed him and the explosion entirely; absorbing every bit of it. When it finally disappeared, he saw his body slump forward in death before fading into bits and particles of nothingness. _

_T.K. was sure he screamed right about now. He wasn't sure whether it was in sadness, or in torment, or both. All he knew was that what he just saw was going to happen; supposed to happen. _

_The image dissolved and a new one took its place. It displayed Kari holding his green Digivice and running out along the ground. She tripped and fell. He saw Tai holding her; he heard her muffled sobs and her words, "He can't be! He just can't be!"_

_At that moment he knew. He knew what he had to do and what his part in the prophecy was. _I don't want to...but I have to. Oh Kari, Rika, Patamon, Matt, Tai, Ash, everyone...I'm sorry. Forgive me..._ The image of himself standing before the explosion filled his head again and he was frozen, unable to move. The world was spinning in a swirl of black..._

_A hand grabbed onto his and he glanced upward. Chloe floated __above__ him, her beautiful lapis eyes cajoling with him...what did she want? _

_"This is only the beginning...T.K. T.K.!"_

* * *

"T.K.! T.K.!"

T.K. opened his eyes. He realized that he was shaking and that he wasn't actually standing up with Chloe. Rika was shaking him and calling his name. "Are you okay?"

"W-what happened?" he mumbled, still disoriented.

Rika flashed him a puzzled expression. "T.K., you were screaming loud enough to move mountains! Remind me to rent earplugs the next time you fall asleep on me."

T.K. blinked. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep nor had he noticed that he'd screamed out loud. Pressing his hands to his face, he noticed that there were tears mixed in with the sweat. _It was a dream but it's still a premonition. I have to do this!_ He took a deep breath.

"Rika, stop Kyubimon."

"Huh?"

"Stop Kyubimon," he repeated firmly. "I have to do something."

Something about the way T.K. said it caused Rika to listen. Kyubimon skidded to a halt. Due to the jolt, Patamon woke up. "I'm feeling di-izzy..." he croaked.

Rika however, was facing T.K. "Okay what's up? We're not completely out of range of that explosion you know."

"We never will be," he replied in a low voice. "That blast was created by more than ten Digimon attacks. It's just increasing as it rumbles towards us. Don't you see? Nothing's going to stop it. We can make a complete cycle and it'll still get us. That thing's going to keep going until it obliterates everything in sight. I bet Missingno was planning on this."

He saw her violet eyes widen in shock and—was that fear? "Then what can we do? We can't stop it with another explosion or something."

T.K. bit his lip nervously and finally whispered, "There's a way." Rika saw his clear blue eyes sparkle with a determined glint. "I'm going to stop it."

"_You?_ Stop the explosion?" she said incredulously. "But how—?" She stopped talking and her eyes shifted from the explosion to him. "Oh no. No. You're not thinking of staying back here...are you?"

He nodded and Rika's mouth fell. "_What?!_ You can't! I won't let you!"

"Rika do you remember about the prophecy? _Life and Hope will seem gone forever...when their sacrifices are made known to the world...a child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle..._ When they meant 'Life and Hope', they didn't mean lifeforms or the feelings of life and hope; they meant the bearers of the crests of Life and Hope. That's why Chloe sacrificed herself and that's why—" he paused and swallowed. "—I have to. With my crest power, I can absorb the explosion and stop it from moving any further."

He watched for her reaction. Rika looked horrified. "T.K. no!"

"What would I do without you T.K.? You're my best friend," Patamon whimpered tearfully. "And my Digi-partner."

"You're my best friend too Patamon," T.K. said in a choked voice. "It's just—I'm so sorry." As he held Patamon close to him he looked at Rika, and saw her eyes filled with hurt, pain, and sadness. "I'm sorry," he repeated weakly.

She closed her eyes and he saw her shoulders shaking. "We need you. I need you. I'm the one who brought you guys into our lives in the first place. If you die, I'll be taking more blame than I already have. I have to escape with you."

"That's not possible Rika," he whispered. "The prophecy—"

"I DON'T _CARE_ ABOUT SOME STUPID PROPHECY!" Rika burst out. When she saw the look on his face, an awful feeling seeped into her stomach, turning it to ice.

"You don't mean that," he said. "It's the only way Rika. We have no other choice. The least I can do is make sure you and the others are alive and well enough to stop Missingno and defeat him. I promised to protect you—no matter the cost or sacrifice."

Patamon broke down and began wailing at the top of his lungs. Rika's own eyes glimmered with tears. "I don't want to let you go."

"You have to. You're the Child of Spirit," T.K. insisted. He looked deep into her eyes. "Please Rika, I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Rika blinked and glanced away. "I can't let it be like this. Not like this."

"She's right Takeru," said Kyubimon softly. "Your friends will never forgive us."

"Take Patamon and leave without me," T.K. said impatiently. "The explosion's coming. Just go without me, I beg of you."

"But what about Kari? And Matt? How do you think they're going to feel after...after...?"

T.K. looked even more pained but he shook his head firmly. "I know...but I can't back down. Not even for Kari. It's my destiny."

She closed her eyes and knew nothing else she said was going to pierce through his stubborn nature. She nodded and the tears threatened to fall. "Go ahead and cry," he said.

"I can't...I promised..."

"You can. Let your feelings out." He took hold of his D-3 and pressed it into her hand. "Here, take it." Before she could protest, he hugged her gently and leaped off of Kyubimon.

The explosion shrieked and roared, and they could already feel the force and wind coming. "Stick together...never allow light to fade...don't let darkness consume your hearts...and most importantly...never lose hope..." T.K. gave her his last piece of advice. He nodded at her Digimon to run and Kyubimon obliged; racing as fast as possible. "Use the Hyper Speed Card now!" Inside, he thought, _Chloe, I wish you were here right now. I wish there was another way; some way to prevent this from happening. Forgi__ve__ me __Rika__...and you Kari. I lo__ve__ you both and...don't forget me..._ A lone tear escaped his eye and fell on the rocky ground, causing his crest to glow.

Scrubbing furiously at her eyes, Rika prepared to swipe the card.

**DIGI****-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed activate!"

The card did the trick and Kyubimon shot forward at incredible bursts of speed. Rika chanced a look back but a voice, _T.K.'s _voice, filled her head. **_"Be strong and dedicated Rika, don't lose hope, and...don't look back."_** A roar indicated that the explosion had made contact with him.

As the explosion howled and the force swept the ground, Kyubimon leaped across a gap and Rika, true to her word, never looked back. Rather instead, she held Patamon close and for the first time in a long time, allowed herself to cry.

* * *

"Ash, is there any way you can get back there and find them?" Takato asked.

The trainer snorted. "At the rate that explosion's going? Heck no! That'd be suicide Takato, and I don't know about you but I appreciate the one life I've got!"

Kari sank to the ground, trembling. "I never meant for Rika to go out there alone. She should've stayed here."

"Don't blame yourself Kari," Henry assured her. "It was Rika's choice."

"The plot thickens as we wait for our fellow teammate to return from her kamikaze mission," Terriermon chanted.

_"__Terriermon__..." _Henry warned.

"No really, I'm serious. Wasn't it kamikaze?"

Henry, Takato, and Ryo narrowed their eyes at him. "Shutting up now."

"I'm worried you guys," Jeri whispered softly. "She's been gone too long." A loud booming sound echoed around them. "What was that?"

The others glanced around them but all was still silent. "I guess I was imagining things but...I was sure I heard something," Jeri said.

Takato smiled at her reassuringly but at the same time he couldn't help thinking, _Rika__, where are you?_

No sooner had those thoughts run through his brain, he heard Izzy calling, "Look, it's Kyubimon!"

Immediately, the others ran to where he was. Sure enough, the fox-like Digimon was racing into view. She stopped in front of them. Rika didn't look at anyone. "Hey, are you okay?" Kazu asked her.

"We were worwied about you Wika," Suzie added naively.

Rika leaped to the ground, Patamon in her arms. Her tears had long since dried and left no traces but her heart felt as if the hole in it had grown to the size of a pinecone. She continued to stare at the ground, clutching Patamon who was still sniffling.

Kari eyed her. "Rika? What—?" She suddenly noticed something. "Wait, where's T.K.?"

A wave of silence passed over the crowd. Rika looked at Renamon (she'd de-digivolved) and then down at Patamon. Renamon nodded solemnly and Patamon sniffed twice before saying, "Go...ahead...Rika..."

Sighing with utter helplessness and sadness, she held T.K.'s Digivice out to Kari. There were gasps and a few sharp intakes of breaths. Kari took the D-3 in her trembling hands. "It's all...that remains..." choked Rika, winking back tears. "Kari...I'm sorry I couldn't...I wasn't strong enough..."

"No," Kari said urgently. "No, he can't. He can't." Even then, tears were filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "Please...don't tell me...don't tell me he's..."

"He's gone Kari," Patamon wailed. "He's gone."

"NO!"

Before anyone could stop her, Kari took off, her feet pounding against the ground. The other kids, including the Digimon and Pokémon, followed her. Blinded by tears, she failed to notice a stray rock on the ground and tripped over it. Falling to her knees, she began to sob uncontrollably. Her tears fell against the rough concrete and onto T.K.'s Digivice.

"Kari!" The others had finally caught up with her. Gatomon raced to her partner's side and took one of her hands. "Kari?"

The girl raised her tear-stained face to the distance. "T.K.!" she cried. "COME BACK! DON"T LEAVE ME! I—" her voice broke then but she managed to force the words out in a choked whisper. "I love you..."

Gatomon moved over to comfort Patamon, who flew out of Rika's arms. Tai reached his sister and knelt down beside her. "Sis..." She covered her face in her hands and he could barely make out the words "G'away" from behind them. He took her in his arms and began to rock her back and forth.

"He can't be! He just can't be!" she wept sorrowfully. Behind them, the trainers, Digidestined, and the Tamers were giving them a little space; the Digidestined and the trainers fighting back their own tears—with little success. Cody was the first to surrender to them.

"He's gone..." Kari continued. "I'll never see him again. I-I never even..." She gulped back some tears. "I never even got the chance to s-say goodbye." She buried her face into Tai's chest once more. "I never got the chance."

Matt gazed at the ruined area and concluded what had happened. "My little brother stopped the explosion—with his life. But why?" He closed his eyes and Sora hugged him. "Why T.K.?"

Cody rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears. "Couldn't we have done something—to save him?"

Davis choked. "Never thought I'd say this, but I miss T.G. already." Catherine hugged him; her blonde curls brushing against her tear-streaked face.

Patamon and Gatomon didn't say anything. They were too worried about Kari.

"Kari...it'll be okay," Tai murmured against her hair. "I know how you feel."

"Why does this happen to us? Why must we lose people we care for?" Kari sobbed. She withdrew her damp face from Tai's chest. "You should know Tai. You...already...lost someone..."

Tai shook his head, trying to rid himself of the not-so-long-ago memories. "Believe me sis, I wish we could change the past but—"

"We can't," Rika finished for him. All eyes turned on her. "We can't change the past. If we could then Chloe and the other Digimon would still be alive and T.K. wouldn't have..." She stopped talking in mid-sentence and shook her head. "Kari I—"

"It's not your fault Rika," the brunette interrupted hoarsely. "Really it isn't. Things like this just have to happen and there's nothing we can do about it. It's called 'destiny.'" The others could tell she was trying to convince herself as much as Rika and everyone else. She slowly got to her feet. "They saved our lives...they gave us life..."

No one argued. Instead, they stood in silence, grief etched on every face. Finally, Kari leaned against her brother who said, "Let's leave this place before Missingno launches another attack on us." Everybody followed him.

Kari hugged T.K.'s Digivice to herself for a minute and then held it out to Rika. The Tamer stared at it. "Take it."

"What?"

"Take it," insisted Kari. "I have a feeling you need it and I can't...bear the memories."

Rika tilted her head to one side in a puzzled way before taking the gadget from Kari's hand. She stuffed it into her pocket where the necklace still was.

"Are you going to be okay Rika?" asked Ryo. He eyed her with a pensive look. "You don't look so good."

She sighed. "I'll be fine Ryo—honest."

"Okay then," he said, apparently not convinced.

Calumon jumped out of Jeri's arms and settled himself in Rika's while Ryo hesitantly laid his hand on her shoulder. Rika was too preoccupied and listless to protest. She looked up to see Takato gazing at her almost like the day of her birthday, after Parisimon's invasion. He didn't look away this time though. She gave him a reassuring nod and mouthed, "I'm fine."

He smiled sadly and mouthed back, "That's good. I was worried about you."

"Don't be."

"I'll try."

_I'm all alone now. It's time for me to figure out my place in this battle._

Alexis: And to think losing Chloe wasn't bad enough. Is the prophecy helping our heroes or destroying them? The answers will soon be revealed so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 9 A World of Life, A World of Pa...

* * *

Me: You know where my disclaimer is and I also don't own "My Immortal" by Evanescence and parts of "Melodies of Life" by Emiko Shiratori from the Final Fantasy IX soundtrack. After hearing it, these songs go along with the chapter. They're really pretty and they'll add to the mood. This chapter contains some of the most tear-jerking moments in my fic (as if moments before weren't tear-jerking enough). Also (not that I want to brag) but this chapter also contains some of the most romantic scenes I have ever done. (I'm surprised yet wierded out) Read on!

**Chapter 9-A World of Life, a World of Pain**

_"You gave them something no one else would. You gave them a chance,"—_Alice McCoy, The D-Reaper's Disguise

_"No matter what happens, it is not going to change the way I feel about you,"—_Clark Kent, Smallville

_"There is nothing for you here, only death,"—_Elrond  
_"There is still hope,"—_Arwen, Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers

_"What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry?"—_Anonymous

**Digital**** World**  
**Forest**** Sanctuary**  
**Two days later…**

_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have…all of me_

Ash's eyes drifted across the sea of grass in front of him. Across from him, he could make out the figures of Tai and Agumon wandering through the trees. Izzy was typing away furiously at his computer, Tentomon buzzing above him. The scene was nothing new nowadays.

_I sure hope everybody else is okay. Then again…Kari didn't look too great. Poor kid. _

_"Pika pi?" _(Hey Ash?)

Ash glanced to the side where Pikachu sat. The Pokémon noticed his trainer's eyes and how different they were. Instead of being sparkly with fun and laughter, Ash's eyes were dark with anxiety. The loss of Chloe and TK had hit him just as hard as it had hit the others. There was neither cheerful smile nor comical remark about him anymore. Oh sure, he'd still make snappy remarks but they weren't for laughter, they were to hide the pain.

"What is it Pikachu?"

_"Pi Pikachu. Pika. Chu pika pi. Chu chu pika." _(You seem sad. Do you miss Chloe _that _much?)

The boy sighed. "I don't just miss Chloe you know. I miss TK too."

_"Pika pi. Chu pika. Pikachu." _(Yeah, but you still miss her right?)

"She's my friend and I wish—" he paused and swallowed. "I wish she didn't die."

Pikachu looked at him sadly. _"Chu."_ (Yeah)

Misty walked by with Togetic next to her. She meant to go on but at the sight of Ash, she stopped. "Ash?"

The trainer looked up at her glumly. Understanding completely, Misty knelt down and hugged him. "I miss her Misty," Ash whispered, eyes closed in defeat. "I mean, it was different when she left us before. At least I knew she was alive and that we would see each other again. But now…I just miss her so much."

"I know you do," Misty said soothingly. "I know." She stood up and held out her hand. "C'mon Ash. I think the others are waiting."

As Pikachu and Togetic watched, they couldn't help but cry silently. How could just a few days bring so much misery?

Two days had passed since that fateful day. By now, all three teams were determined to destroy Missingno and the Dark Masters, and punish them for killing off innocent babies, Digimon allies, and their two human friends. Kari wasn't in great form at all. Everyone was sad and unhappy, but T.K.'s death was just destroying her. She tried not to think about Hope and Keiji, how they were lost forever to the world. She would never find another person to love more than T.K. Tai and Gatomon did nothing to persuade her otherwise.

Rain was falling across the Digital World. This was no doubt a strange sight since the weather rarely changed in one area of the world. _It's like…the world is crying,_ Rika thought to herself. _Even if no one cries at all…the world itself is still crying._

___You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face it haunts,  
My once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away,  
All of the sanity in me_

___These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

___When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have…all of me_

___This is insane. I have to stay focused. But how can I?_ Kari asked herself. She was quietly sobbing in the background as Mimi and little Suzie finished making the two mounds of rocks like little shrines. ___Please let this just be a nightmare. Let me wake up to find them alive. _

Her wish didn't come. She simply stared through dazed eyes while Suzie drew the Crest of Life symbol and the Crest of Hope symbol on the ground in front of the two shrines. "All done," she said solemnly. Surprisingly, even Suzie could keep still at a moment like this.

No one wanted to say a eulogy mainly because no one could really think of much to say. Jeri came up with the suggestion of everyone saying his or her farewells separately instead of just one big boring eulogy. The others agreed.

"Tai, I think you and Kari should go first," said Takato somberly. The pair looked at him nervously. "Go on. You two were the ones who truly loved them more than anything else in the world. They would want you to be the first."

Tai nodded. The young Tamer was right. "Come on Kari." Together, they walked up to the small stone mounds with the symbols etched in front of them. For what seemed like an eternity, they stood there just staring at the two shrines. Then Tai licked his lips and turned towards T.K.'s memorial first.

"Looking back on all these times we've had with you, it's hard to believe you're not coming back to us. I remember that time we all first met. What was it…more than thirty years ago? Somehow, it only seems like yesterday that you were asking me to be your big brother." Tai smiled ruefully down at the Crest of Hope symbol on the ground. "That sort of came true in a way when you married Kari. You became my brother and deep down, you always were. Maybe not in blood, but in spirit. I can't believe how much time has passed since then." Tai's hands began to tremble slightly but he clenched them tightly into fists.

"I just wanna thank you for everything you've done for us T.K. Thank you for caring for my sister. Thank you for being there for the team. Thank you for…" Tai swallowed. "For looking after Chloe and even loving her in spite of everything. I knew how you really felt about her…even after all these years. And in a way…you sort of deserved her more than me." The others gasped, including Kari. "But most of all, I wanna thank you for being you T.K…a ray of hope and sunshine in our hearts ready to stand up to the darkness." Tai smiled shakily before moving onto the shrine of his former girlfriend and future wife.

Kari said nothing, only pressed her face into her hands. Tai gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before he spoke to his former wife's grave. "Chloe…I just want you to know…I've never met anyone like you…someone who was smart, beautiful, skilled, and compassionate. I remember that time you were so hurt when you thought I left you, but you never left me. You still believed in me and I know you always will. But now that you're gone…" The tears that Tai had been trying to keep back slowly began to fall on the Crest of Life symbol. "Now that you're gone…who can I say I love? Who can I tell myself to protect? I never even felt this much around Sora." He bowed his head and backed away. "I just want you to know…you're the only one I've ever loved."

His sister closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She knelt down and pressed her hands tightly against the ground. "I…Chloe you've always been there for me in good times and bad. I know you loved T.K. for a long time and sometimes I feel guilty for getting him when I think it was really you who deserved his love. H-he loved you so much, I could tell and that made me feel worse at times. Yet you never wanted to be anything more than a friend and you have been the best sister-in-law I could ever hope for. I'll never forget you…ever." Then she turned to T.K.'s shrine and the tears fell even faster.

"T.K…" Kari swallowed and continued. "I…I know you can hear me and yet I don't want to say goodbye. You…you just can't be gone." Crying openly, she buried her face in her hands, the tears running like rivulets down her face to drop onto her lap. "You always wanted to protect me from danger. I never wanted to shoulder you with so much pain when you were fighting for me against the darkness, but you just wanted to help me no matter what. What will I do without your smile? What will I do without your arms around me? Now that you're gone, how will I know I'll be safe?" Tai gently pulled her to her feet, holding her to him. "I love you T.K…" she sobbed into her brother's shirt. "I love you so much."

The fresh tears dropping from Kari's face caused most of the other' grief to twist even more painfully inside. ___They saved our lives…they gave us life.  
_

___I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along_

As soon as Tai and Kari stepped back, the others stepped forward. They moved slowly, in a circle around the two shrines, as if any faster would break the sad silence.

Patamon cried softly. "I'm gonna miss you both. Chloe, you were my friend, someone I knew T.K. could depend on all the time whenever he needed someone there. I knew he would always be safe with you. And T.K., I still can't believe you would leave me all alone here." He broke down and Gatomon and Pikachu patted his back sympathetically. "Wherever you are T.K…just remember…all you need to do is call for me and I'll come to you. B-because…you're my partner…and y-you…you're always a part of me." Kari knelt down and picked the distraught Digimon up.

"We've shared a lot of experiences together haven't we little bro?" Matt said, scrubbing his tears away with the back of his sleeve. "I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you. Somehow I thought it would always be different. I always thought you made the best decisions in life. Even this one was your decision and I respect it just like the rest." Matt bowed his head. "Farewell T.K…just to let you know…you were the best brother…I could ever have." He looked over at Chloe. "And Clo…you were a great sister-in-law. I never thought I would have to say goodbye to you. Now who's going to keep Sora company when I'm not there?" Matt tried to smile but failed. "You'll always be with us trainer…always be with us."

"Thank you for being a great listener and being my battle partner T.K.," said Cody in a soft voice. "And thank you for rescuing all of us that time in the Dark Ocean Chloe. I think that was the first time you displayed your courage to its highest extent."

Sora spoke up next and her voice was quivering. "I-I never got a chance to thank you for being my sister Chloe," she whispered, brushing away stray tears. "I knew you were always a great girl and you never hesitated to take on a challenge. I guess you could say we were opposites, like the moon and the sun. Take care…wherever you are. And T.K…thanks for everything that you were. For being a true part of the team and for always believing in us even during the toughest of times. I will miss you kiddo." She looked over at Davis and Catherine, beckoning for them to go next.

"See ya T.K. You were a great friend you know, and a great rival while it lasted," said Davis. The others sighed. "I knew you held Kari's heart all along but I didn't want to believe it at first. Slowly though, I began to understand that you were the one who truly deserved her. You were the one who taught me that sometimes, friendship is all you need to survive in this world." He smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss ya…more than you probably think."

Then Davis looked at Chloe's shrine. "Clo…thanks for keeping us all safe that time in the Dark Ocean. I knew that T.K. and Tai could open your eyes, and I knew you would find yourself again. But most of all, I wanna thank you for what went down in the Dark Ocean. In a way, you showed me that sometimes it's better to let go so you could find the one who truly holds your heart." He smiled and the others marveled at his words. Davis could sometimes be stupid, and he could sometimes be a bit of a jerk, but when he put his mind to it, the words he spoke were the truth.

Catherine nodded in agreement as she knelt in front of Chloe and T.K.'s shrines. "I would like to zank both of you for everyzing that you 'ave done for us. You've given us back our 'ope, our friendships, and our lives. I never could zank you enough for being ze strong and caring people you were." Tears slowly ran down her beautiful face. "I…guess zis is goodbye." She quickly stood up and backed away to stand beside Davis, before looking at Ash, who was next.

Ash said nothing at first. Then, realizing everyone was looking at him, he spoke: "Somehow…I never thought this day would come. It was different the first time this happened…when we thought we would never see you two again. At least you were alive…and at least I knew you were safe. But this time, you're not coming back. This time..." Ash's eyes burned with tears but he struggled to keep from blinking. "I guess the time has finally come. Somehow…today…we have to say…goodbye." He waved a hand at the people behind him. "I speak for not only myself…but for the rest of the teams as well." Pikachu looked up at him sorrowfully and Ash picked his partner up.

"Farewell Chloe and Takeru," said Izzy. "We'll never forget what you did for us."

"None of us will," added Joe solemnly. "You were special to us."

"There's no one on this entire planet or any of the other worlds we've been to that could take your place," Ken picked up. "You were one of a kind."

Yolei nodded once, the rain bouncing off her glasses. "Take care of yourselves wherever you are. And no matter where you are…"

"Know that we'll always be thinking of you," said Mimi tearfully. "Always be missing you. Y-you two were always a seamless team and it's hard to imagine we won't see you again. Goodbye!"

"The trust that you placed within yourselves and your partners and all of us isn't gone and we know that, even though you're gone," said Misty, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Don't think we'll let go so easily."

Brock nodded. "You hold a part of us within you, and in a way…you still do." He swallowed. "Take care up there…okay?"

Jacob bowed his head. "If I could see your spirits again, I would. But somehow…I believe you want it this way. You want us to cope with our own lives. And I respect that. We all do." He looked up and his brown eyes seemed to shine with warm light despite the falling rain. "Don't forget us."

Jacqueline shook her head as she gazed at the two shrines. "You've given us so much…we will use the lives that you have given us in whatever way we can. Now we see things the way you do."

The last pair struck the teams with amazement. They shed no tears yet their voices were broken with pain and light and wisdom. Whatever sadness they had held had to be placed aside, for they knew they must be strong for the benefit of the team and the survival of the world.

The Tamers said not a word. Their hearts were in pain just like their friends, but they were younger and less so. They had not known Chloe and T.K. for as long as the others had known them but they paid their own respects just the same. The eight children said one nice thing that he or she had known about Chloe and T.K., one thing that they knew came from the heart.

"You were a great fighter Chloe," said Takato. "And T.K., you were a good person to talk to when times were tough."

"You were someone we could count on," said Henry. "And you were someone that we could trust."

"You were both compassionate," said Jeri sweetly. "And understanding most of the time."

Ryo picked up from where she left off. "You were determined to risk your life for us all Chloe. And you were determined to protect us from darkness T.K."

"Clo, you were beautiful but cynical," added Kazu. "And you had a great sense of humor T.K."

"You both trusted us," said Kenta.

"You were both nice people," said Suzie.

Rika said nothing and then sighed. "You were…my best friends…and you saw me…for who I really was." She clenched her fists so tightly, her nails made imprints on the inside of her palm. "And I…yeah." What she truly wanted to say was kept back in her throat, as if she let it out, the pain would become even harder to bear.

No one spoke for the longest time. All they could hear, see, and remember were the two people who had vowed to give everything for a single prophecy…all to save the family that the three teams had become. And as the rain poured down, the skies seemed to glow as if from an inner light…from a miracle at work.

"We know that as long as the darkness continues to fight us, hope will always be there to light the way," said Izzy solemnly. "And we know…that as long as hope is there to light the way, life will continue to prosper and grow…one way…or another."

___When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have…all of me_

* * *

Hours after the funeral, Takato walked through the trees, hoping to see a sure sign of Jeri. He had to tell her how he felt. It couldn't be put off any longer. ___Why does my heart doubt though?_

"Takato?"

He glanced at his left to see his best friend staring at him curiously. Terriermon was sitting on his head. The bunny grinned. "You look like a kid with a mission Takatomon."

Normally, Takato would've answered back but as of now, he had no time for the Digimon's clever comments. He dismissed Terriermon with a faint nod.

"Y'know, he's got a point," said Henry with concern. "You okay Takato?"

"Fine—I think."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'I think?'"

The goggled Tamer groaned. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm a glob of mixed-up jello." He looked up at Henry. "Henry, I was gonna tell Jeri…how I…um…feel about her."

That caught Henry off guard. He looked irritated for a split second, but since it happened so fast, it was probably a trick from the light. "And you choose to do this now?"

"Well," Takato sighed. "We've lost so many, I thought I'd better spill the beans and confess before we all die."

"That's not funny Takato."

"I never said it was. I mean, I better tell her before anything else happens. Otherwise, I'm gonna be wondering about her reaction for the rest of my life."

Terriermon grinned. "Which probably won't last very long at this rate."

"Terriermon!" Henry looked embarrassed. "Well if you wanna tell her, be my guest."

Takato blinked. "You sure Henry?"

"Of course I'm sure. You probably won't find a better time," said Henry, forcing a smile on his face. "Go on."

Takato smiled and was about to walk forward but stopped. He shook his head. "I can't."

Henry raised his eyebrows. Terriermon would have…if he had eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because…my head's telling me it's not the right time and my heart's telling me Jeri may not be the one," Takato replied regretfully.

Henry's eyebrows rose even higher. "What do you mean Jeri's not the one? Takato, you've been in love with Jeri for as long as I can remember. You've known her since grade school and during our battles with the D-Reaper, Jeri was all you could think about. And besides, I think she has feelings for you too." For some strange reason, he felt irritated again but succeeded in hiding it.

The goggled boy shifted his gaze to the ground. "Haven't you also noticed that I don't blush as much around her? They always say your first love is never usually your last—except for T.K. and Kari. Maybe…maybe it was never meant to be," he mumbled. "I'm so confused. It's like my heart's divided."

"So you're not gonna tell her now?" Henry asked in surprise. "You okay with this?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah." _I have to see who else is making me feel this way. And it seems that compared to this person, Jeri's just a crush._

* * *

Jacob Sasaki lay back against the soft grass on the banks of the river. Datirimon was sitting on his stomach. With a sigh, he pushed the little green tomato off and sat up. Datirimon responded by climbing (with great difficulty) onto his head.

"Datirimon, as much as I like you, can you please get off?"

"No way," the Digimon chirped. "Your hair's nice and plushy."

Jacob groaned. "Maybe I should cut it."

"No don't do that!" The little Digimon jumped off his head. "I won't be able to sit on it anymore!"

_That's the point_, Jacob thought before a sudden movement behind him caused him to scramble to his feet. An array of shimmering butterflies drifted up to him. "Uncle Oikawa."

Datirimon's beady eyes lit up.

_"How are you Jacob?"_

Jacob shook his head. "Terrible. You have no idea what we've been going through."

_"I have been overseeing your battles and I understand the amount of pain that you all are burdened with."_

"I thought you were supposed to protect the Digital World," said Jacob resentfully. He wasn't angry with Oikawa but he couldn't help but feel that had his uncle protected the Digital World like he promised, there would be less pain and death.

The array of butterflies trembled. _"Ah…I've tried but Missingno has prevented me from doing anything. Believe me, all I can do is speak to you."_

"We've lost so many Uncle," Jacob murmured sadly to the spirit of his relative. "Digimon…innocent or ally…our future children…Chloe…they even took T.K. away from us. What are we supposed to do now?"

_"Be patient Jacob. The answers will come soon. In the meantime, you should pay attention to the other parts of the prophecy."_

Jacob kicked the ground. "I'm starting to wonder if all of this is really worth it. How are we so sure that prophecy's true?" he asked bitterly. "A fat lot of good it did. All the prophecy's done is made us lose a trainer and a Digidestined."

_"Good will overcome evil…but not without suffering and sacrifice. A price is always made in order to ensure evil's defeat. Chloe and T.K. gave up their lives in exchange for your lives and the destruction of three of the four Dark Masters. They knew what they were doing."_

His nephew nodded once to show he understood, but the look on his face was enough to see he didn't like the explanation at all.

_"As I said before, you should focus on the final parts of the prophecy. It says that the Child of Spirit will make the next move, a move that could cause a miracle…for a price."_

Jacob's brown eyes widened with clarity. "You mean…in order to create the miracle, she must sacrifice herself?"

Oikawa hesitated and then said, _"Yes."_

"Oh no," muttered Jacob in horror. "Not Rika. That's too much."

_"So you know. It is her destiny. You mustn't let her or the others know. She will know for herself when the time comes."  
_

"We can't let that happen. Think of how much it'll affect the Tamers and Renamon if they knew. I can't do that to them. It gives me so much pain."

Oikawa's voice was low. _"You think it doesn't bring me pain? You can change a person's destiny…but hers is inevitable. Think Jacob. What matters more to her...the fate of her friends, family, the world…or her own life?"_

"But why Uncle Oikawa? It just isn't right."

The man's spirit slowly faded away. _"Remember Jacob…everything has a reason. Good will overcome evil…but not without suffering and sacrifice."_

Jacob sank to the ground, his face contorted with sorrow. Datirimon jumped into his arms and looked up at his partner worriedly.

"I don't like this Datirimon. I don't like this at all."

* * *

_N_ighttime fell on the Digital World and everyone settled down to sleep. Rika was unable to sleep. Getting up from her sleeping bag, she crept to the cliff top.

Silvery moonlight lit up the cliff as Rika got there. She gazed at the view of the world around her. A soft breeze blew by and tugged at the strands of her long hair. The grass brushed against her jean-clad legs. With a sigh, she pulled the two last remains of her friends out of her pockets. Their last words echoed in her head as she held the items:

___"In your hearts…I'll always be with you…always…"_

___"Stick together…never allow light to fade…don't let darkness consume your hearts…and most importantly…never lose hope…"_

As Rika thought about them, she couldn't help feeling a surge of anger. ___How could you say those things? Losing hope is the same as losing you. I don't want to just feel you in my heart, I want to_ see _you!_ _I can't help thinking of how this was my fault._ I _did this to you and your future families. What kind of a person am I?_

Rika felt tears fill her eyes. She tried to brush them away._Rika Nonaka, quit acting like a big baby. You have to be strong!_ Instead, the tears spilled down her cheeks. She raised her face. "Why did you leave? Why are you doing this to me?"

___I vowed that I would never let myself become attached to anyone after my father left. I broke that vow…and my friends paid for it with their lives. Is all this fighting really worth it…is it really worth the pain, the annihilation, the sacrifice? Is it really worth anything at all? What do we gain? What do we really have after all this?_ The salty tears left trails as they ran like rain into her hands.

_There was nothing she wanted to do that could express how s_he felt. But...but the one other thing that could...well it was better than crying wasn't it?

___I'm already making a fool of myself aren't I? _

So Rika slowly closed her eyes to try to stem the flow of water...and began to sing:

___Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

___For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

___To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

___Melodies of life—love's lost refrain__  
_

* * *

Takato got up slowly from his sleeping bag to check on Guilmon. The little dinosaur had a habit of sneaking away lately and he wasn't taking any changes. To his surprise, he found Guilmon fast asleep underneath a tree, possibly dreaming about bread. Relieved, Takato was about to head back when he heard something in the distance: soft racking sobs. ___It must be Kari,_ he thought._She's probably crying again because of T.K.'s death. I don't blame her._ That's when he noticed Kari in front of him, fast asleep next to Gatomon. ___Oh…kay…if it's not Kari then who is it?  
_

Takato noticed the sound was coming from the cliff where Rika usually went. He headed off in that direction.

Moonlight streamed down over the cliff when he got there, giving it a sort of whitish glow. In the middle of the light was a girl with long hair. The moonbeam gave her hair a silvery look._Who's that? It can't be Rika…can it?_

Then he heard it: a familiar beautiful voice he'd only heard once on a runaway Digi-train.

___Rika..._

___Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

___We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

___And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

___Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
_

Why was she singing? He thought she HATED singing!

___In my dearest memories, I still see you reaching out to me_

___Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

___A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

___Adding up the layers of harmony _

___And so it goes on and on_

___Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds _

___Forever and beyond_

Rika heard a noise behind her. _Renamon?_ She wiped her face and slowly turned around and saw Takato standing there, looking perplexed. He was wearing the white T-shirt he usually wore underneath his blue hooded one but the yellow goggles were unmistakable. "Hey."

The former ice-hearted warrior's eyes glittered in anger. "What do you want Gogglehead?"

_Wow, it _is_ Rika. _"Are you okay?" Although it was hard to tell, he could detect a lot of torment behind those eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," Rika lied quickly, knowing he wasn't convinced.

She was right. "I know you're lying. Now answer my question."

Rika faced her back to him. "None of your business." _Please go away. I don't think I could bear for you to stay. _

Takato walked toward her. "Something must really be wrong. I mean, you rarely cry…and hardly anyone sees you cry."

"Congratulations, you're one of few," Rika muttered bitterly. "Now leave me alone."

_She looks so sad._ "Maybe I can help."

"No one can help Genius so just go away."

Even though Takato had the feeling she would hit him, he was not going to back down. "Not until you tell me what it is." He took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head hard. "I'm not leaving 'till you do," he said. "Please Rika, tell me what's hurting you inside. Don't bury it away."

Rika sighed and then glared at him. Since they were nearly the same height, she could look at him eye-level. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"You wouldn't truly understand. Do you _know_ how it feels, losing people you care for? Maybe you think you do because of Jeri but she's different. My life may not have been as bad as hers but it's nothing to be proud of. My mom giving birth to me at seventeen, my dad walking out on us, and now Chloe and T.K. dying." A single tear escaped from her eye and she made no move to wipe it. "It seems everyone I try to get close to goes away. I promised myself I would never get close to anyone again after my dad broke his promise to come back. Instead I let my heart out to T.K. and Chloe…and they left forever." She closed her eyes. "But what do _you_ care? I'm not your Jeri."

_My Jeri? _Takato thought vaguely. His thoughts vanished as Rika began to sob. "Rika…"

"There, happy? Go ahead and laugh. I can be hurt too you know!" She reached out and gave him a shove. His hands fell off her arms. "Just go away. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." A few more tears escaped as she shoved him again. The pain…it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Takato couldn't bear the misery and bitterness in her face and voice. She reminded him so much of Jeri and the time she'd lost Leomon. The pain and the grief; it was all similar. And yet it seemed worse since Rika wasn't Ms. Sentimentality. _I can feel her pain. Oh it hurts so much._ He slowly placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Rika collapsed against him and buried her face into his shoulder, her arms flung around his waist. Though surprised, he wrapped his arms around her self-consciously. She flinched, but didn't move away. "It's okay, Rika," Takato whispered as he caressed her soft hair. "Let it all out."

"Why…did…they…leave?" Rika asked through gulping sobs. "How…could…they?"

Takato didn't know how to answer her. "I don't know. I don't think they wanted to Rika, but they had to. They cared about us that much."

"It wasn't worth it," she whimpered. "All this dying and fighting…it wasn't worth it all!"

* * *

For what seemed like hours they stood there, Takato still holding Rika and patiently waiting for her to stop crying. It amazed him how much she kept bottled up inside since she seemed so stubborn and strong. Behind that tough façade was a different girl who had long since given up hope that anyone would care about her. As he held her, memories of Parasimon's invasion and the mental damage Rika suffered filled his head. The song she hummed under her breath that day after their battle…surely it was a song about her father's broken promise. She'd ceased to trust people ever since.

Finally, her tears slowed down to sad hiccups. "They were the only ones…who cared about me."

"Wha—? That's not true Rika. You have Renamon and your mother and grandmother."

"They don't count. (hiccup)" _Stupid aftershocks. _

"Well _we_ do. The trainers care about you. The Digidestined care about you."

Rika shook her head. "They care about all of us. We're like a second family," she replied. She swallowed to suppress her hiccups.

"But what about Jeri? She cares about you. And Ryo and Henry too. And don't forget me. You're special to me." Rika stared at him in surprise. "As a friend," he added quickly. His insides squirmed uncomfortably.

Rika didn't say anything for a while. She leaned against him before whispering, "This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

Her eyes met his again. "It's all my fault this happened. If I hadn't dreamt up that premonition, we wouldn't be in this battle. Some friend I am. This whole war started because of me and it's supposed to end by me. When is it going to stop? The Primary Village babies, Sukomon, Chumon, Elecmon, Chloe, Centarumon, Ogremon, T.K…when will the time come when we've lost enough?!" Silent tears poured down her face and she lowered her head so he wouldn't see. _Oh man, you might as well nickname me "Waterworks." I'm such a baby._ "Maybe it'd be better if I just die."

"What? No!" Takato held her at arm's length and forced her to look at him. "Don't say that Rika! None of this was or is your fault so you should stop blaming yourself. Threatening to kill yourself won't bring the others back."

She suppressed a hollow laugh. "Yeah right Takato. It wouldn't matter if I died. With the way I've treated everyone in the past and now, it's amazing I wasn't the first to go." She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Even when I tried to kill you back when Parasimon was taking control…you should have killed me then."

Takato shook his head hard. _I have to make her see. _"No Rika. Don't say that. There's nothing wrong with the way you act. You're just…being you."

"……"

"Believe me Rika; I know what you're going through. You can count on me to feel pain when others do. But don't do this yourself. I hate to see you suffer."

The young Tamer remained silent, doubtful. He drew her back into his arms and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Trust me. I think the prophecy will work out for us in the end. It talked about a miracle. Maybe that miracle will come."

"Maybe." She couldn't seem to look away from his auburn eyes. They looked so kind and comforting. "Why aren't you laughing? I mean, me, the Ice Queen crying…doesn't that strike you as funny?"

"It's not funny. Not to me." Takato's eyes blinked before losing themselves in hers again. She had the most beautiful violet eyes. He just couldn't tear himself away.

Rika frowned. "What?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…you know Rika," he said and paused. _Oh well, might as well. _"You have…really pretty eyes." _Oh you know she's gonna kill you for that one. _

Her eyes widened and she could feel her face heating up. Her first impulse was to slap him across the face but she didn't. Why?

The silent droplets continued to pour down her face. He reached over and wiped them away, his soft touch causing her pulse to quicken. She felt drawn towards the strange boy as if she needed him. _He's so nice to me…every time I'm like this; he's always there for me…why? I never reveal anything to anyone—except him. What makes him so special? Why do I feel so weak? _

Takato pushed the loose strands of Rika's hair away from her face. It felt like fluid in his hands. _I should let her go but I don't want to. She hasn't let her feelings out in a long time, I can tell._ Then he remembered a girl with brown hair and eyes; the girl that he loved. _Jeri. This has to stop. I love Jeri._ He tried to move back but Rika's arms tightened around his waist. "I don't want to be alone," she whispered. "Takato…don't leave me...just yet."

Those words were enough to make him stay rooted to the ground. Rika's tears had by now subsided although she'd drenched the side of his shirt in the process. He didn't seem to mind—much. As long as he held her, the nightmare was beyond them and would never get in. _I'll never let her face this alone. I won't make the same mistake I did with Jeri. _

"Do you want me to walk you back to your sleeping bag?" Takato asked her.

Rika smiled softly which threw him off guard. She was feeling a little dizzy. "It's okay Takato. I'm fine—I think." She closed her eyes and started to slump to the ground. "Oooohh."

"Are-are you okay?" Takato exclaimed, reaching out to grab her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rika replied hoarsely. She straightened up and realized how dangerously close their faces were. "Get out of my face," she snapped, sounding much more like her normal self.

Takato gulped and moved his head away from hers, blushing like crazy. It was strange. Usually, the only person he blushed around was Jeri. What was happening? "I'm sorry," he said. He knew what was wrong with Rika. She was worn out from crying and letting her emotions out. "Let's get back to camp." Rika didn't argue. She didn't seem to have the strength.

With Rika leaning against his shoulder, he managed to get her back to her own sleeping bag. Renamon, who had been awake for the majority of the time, tucked her in. "What happened Takato?" she asked the Tamer.

"She got tired so I brought her back," he answered. For an obvious reason, he didn't want the Digimon to know about what he and Rika talked about. "Can you...uh…"

"I'll leave you two alone," said Renamon with an understanding nod. She vanished.

Once Renamon was gone, Takato reached over and brushed Rika's hair out of her face. As soon as his fingers came in contact with her skin he pulled away. A strange tingling went up and down his arm. _What's wrong with me?_ "You're going to be just fine Rika."

She smiled. "Thanks a lot Takato."

He smiled back…and before he could stop himself, leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek.

_What on earth?_ Rika gasped and pulled away from him.

"I…" Takato began and he could feel his face burning. _I cannot believe what I just did. Great job Matsuki. You've just earned yourself a one-way ticket to doomsday. _"Sorry," he finally blurted out. "It was an accident, really."

Rika brought her hand up to where the kiss had been and rubbed it off. "Did you just…?"

"Yes," said Takato. He sighed and bowed his head. "Okay, go ahead. Hit me."

She frowned. "Why?" He raised his eyes and stared at her. "I don't need to hit you. You were just trying to help me." _In the weirdest way._

"I'm sorry," Takato repeated again. _Am I ever glad Jeri and the others are not awake. _

Rika couldn't help but smile. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed. _Her smile faded and she mentally slapped herself. _What am I thinking? He's not even cute…well actually for a boy he's—ew. No way. He may be nice and funny and all that, but he's still a gogglehead. _

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." Her throat felt as dry as a desert. _Must be from all that crying. _It was around this point that she noticed how exhausted she really was. The only thing she wanted to do now was sleep. Closing her eyes, Rika settled underneath the lining of her sleeping bag. "Good night Takato." In seconds, she was fast asleep.

_Hey, she called me Takato—a lot more than usual._ He glanced down at the sleeping girl. She looked so gentle, so beautiful. It was hard to identify her with the haughty Digimon Queen. Slowly, as if an inner force was controlling him, he pushed her bangs gently aside and kissed her forehead. "Good night Rika," he whispered.

Only then did Takato comprehend what he just did. _What the heck? _His head snapped up and he stood up, his mind reeling. Without looking back, he raced off to his own sleeping bag near Henry. Renamon watched the boy leave with a satisfied smile. "I know your heart is torn Takato but don't worry. You will know what is right in the end.

_I don't know what made me do it_. _All I was trying to do was help Rika out and instead I end up acting like some lovesick fool! Thank God it didn't end up someplace else. _Takato tried to ignore the heat radiating from his face and shuddered at the possible consequences. _It should never have happened. Rika's not the one for me. She's way out of my league. But why does it feel like something I've been hoping to do for a long time?_ Takato sighed and continued to ponder his very confused feelings. He tried to focus on Jeri, any thought on Jeri.

But no matter how hard he tried to focus on Jeri's face and charming smile…

It was Rika's questioning beautiful eyes that stared back…

* * *

**Next Day**

"When exactly did Missingno appear guys?" Tai asked the three Pokémon trainers.

Ash shrugged. "We're not really sure. All we know is that while we were hiding out in Tracey and Gary's labs to avoid stares we found him outside with the other Pokémon."

Misty nodded. "Tracey and Gary were the only ones who actually remembered us. Everyone else acted like we were strangers."

"So why'd you hide to avoid stares then?" asked Davis.

"Ash's hat jogged their memories."

Izzy clicked away at the computer for a while. Cody and Joe looked over his shoulder every now and then. On the other side, the Tamers patiently waited for the older teams to finish mapping out their strategies.

After a few minutes, Izzy looked up and grinned. "Prodigious! I've managed to target Missingno's next coordinates. He's positioned in the mountain caverns." He glanced at the screen again. "Say, that's strange. He's now in the area where the Digimon Sovereign live. I wonder why?"

"Maybe because it's more of an open space," Tentomon suggested. "You know how evil guys are; they like "wide open spaces" for destruction."

"Where are the Digimon Sovereign?" asked Joe. "I mean Zhugiaomon?"

Izzy zoomed in on the screen. "Give me a nanosecond." He pressed another button and soon the full image of the realm lay portrayed on the screen. His eyes widened to the size of side plates. "Oh no!"

Tentomon gazed at the image in horror. "Oh my! This isn't good!"

"What's wrong Izzy?" asked Cody in concern. The others, including the Tamers, glanced at the computer whiz with puzzled looks.

Izzy gulped and pressed another button to produce a large hologram of the image in front of them. The hologram depicted all four Sovereign struggling to herd other Digimon away from an enormous electric blue-and-black creature with four whip cord-like arms sticking out of his back. Two larger hands stuck out in front of him and he sent streams of lightning in all direction. The Sovereign managed to let the other Digimon escape before turning to face the creature. The livid pixilated eyes leered at them. It was Missingno.

The Tamers were horrified. "Look at all the destruction!"

Indeed, the Sovereign level was not in great shape. Most of the land was rocky and ruined. Data streams had ceased to form but the skies were red and black with chaos.

Zhugiaomon shot a tornado of orange flames at Missingno. _"BLAZING HELIX!"_

Missingno glided smoothly past them and grabbed onto Zhugiaomon with his two enormous arms. The bird let out a fresh howl of pain as he dissolved into little particles of data.

Lopmon screamed. "Zhugiaomon!" As her master's body slowly became digitized, she covered her face in her tiny hands. Terriermon leaped down from Henry's shoulder and patted her head sympathetically.

The other Digimon Sovereign were enraged. Azulongmon lashed out with his Lightning Whip. Missingno rippled with laughter and dodged the whip the same way he dodged Zhugiamon's flames.

_"AURORA FORCE!!"_ cried Azulongmon. He formed a portal-like circle with his long body. A white beam shot out of the portal and made direct contact with the virus.

For a minute, it looked as if the beam had hurt Missingno. It certainly hit him hard. So it was a shock to see that not only was Missingno not even fazed, he was _sucking in the beam._

"THE HECK?!" yelped Kazu.

"He's absorbing the attack!" Izzy informed them.

Missingno finished taking in the beam and turned his livid eyes on Azulongmon. **_"You consider that strong? Try blocking _this!_"_ **He blasted the three remaining Sovereign away with a strong icy wind. **_"Blizzard!"_**

The trainers gaped at the image. "That's a Pokémon attack!"

Azulongmon felt his neck tighten as the virus wrapped his tentacle arms around it. The dragon's body began to dissolve as Missingno launched his inhuman effect.

"NO!" The other Sovereign rushed to the dragon's aid. _"PHANTOM HAIL!"_ cried Ebonwumon. The sky darkened even further and the Digimon's own blizzard hurtled toward Missingno.

Baihumon raced forward, his metallic claws ready to strike. _"IRON CLAW!"_

Missingno felt the effects of the blows, but he didn't even cringe. **_"So, you want to hurt me eh?"_ **He began to glow with dark blue light. **_"PSYCHIC ATTACK!"_**

The kids never got a chance to see what happened, because the hologram fizzled out. "Izzy, what happened?" Mimi asked him.

Izzy blinked and clicked again on his computer. "I don't know I can't get another picture on the place. There's no connection."

"How'd you manage to get connection before?" Matt asked curiously.

"Oh that's easy. Believe it or not, there are some wires in this forest. I simply hooked up the modem to them." Izzy checked his monitor again and the black screen flashed large red words: _SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR!_

Izzy's eyes widened. "What on earth?" He tried rebooting the system again but the words flashed for a second time: _SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR!_

**_"Having fun Koushiro?" _**

The computer genius gasped. The flashing words vanished, and the hologram came back on, but there was no sign of the Sovereign. Missingno, however, was leering at them ghoulishly.

Davis narrowed his eyes. "What did you do with the Sovereign?" he demanded fiercely.

The blue virus's eyes tripled in electricity. **_"Oh them,"_ **he said carelessly. **_"I chose to talk to you at a bad time. I'm not done absorbing data."_ **He gestured to an array of pixels and data with one of his long arms.

Jeri screamed. Takato's eyes widened in anger. "MURDERER!" he cried.

"You monster!" Tai added furiously. "What kind of sick and twisted game have you turned this into?!" The other Tamers glared at Missingno in rage, including Suzie.

Missingno chuckled softly. **_"A game? I guess you could call this fighting that. I'm the killer and you're the victims standing in my way."_**

At this, Jeri sank to her knees, her hands pressed tightly to her head. "You're just as bad as the D-Reaper," she moaned. "Or worse."

Rika, on the other hand, clenched her hands into fists. "You're insane Missingno!" she yelled, enraged. "You think this is funny? People and Digimon have died. What do you hope to gain out of this?" She glared at the virus's image. "Tell me! WHAT WILL YOU GAIN?!"

His face (blank except for the eyes) met hers. **_"Everything,"_** he hissed. **_"Of course, you may be my next victim. So you better watch your back." _**The hologram fizzled out once more.

"Jeri, are you all right?" asked Takato sympathetically.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm okay Takato."

Brock sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "This doesn't look too good for us guys."

"I know what you mean Brock," said Ken. "The death of the Sovereign is really putting a lot of pressure on us. He's deleted four Megas. How can _our_ own Digimon handle his power?"

Wormmon crawled over to him. "Don't worry about us Ken. We can do it."

"As long as you're with us," Veemon added. "We'll always stand a chance. Right Davis?"

The new leader nodded.

Yolei glanced in the computer whiz's direction. "Hey Izzy, where's our destination point?"

Izzy clicked the keyboard. "The center of Zhugiaomon's realm—the highest point of the Digital World."

"Well then, that shouldn't be too difficult," said Hawkmon mildly. "Getting there, I mean."

Armadillomon yawned. "Leave the transportation to us. We know which data stream takes you up there."

"But there's no data streams," Kari protested.

"No need to worry. There are data streams all around that place so we'll find one that can transport us near the Sovereign level."

Gatomon looked skeptical. "We still better stay on our guard. This place was only safe because the Sovereign protected it." Without the Digimon Sovereign, we're all in hot water—and cats like me don't like hot water."

"Neither do the rest of us," said Patamon listlessly. He had changed a great deal since his partner's death.

Tai nodded grimly before looking at the Tamers. "Are you guys okay? I mean, you knew the Sovereign more than us."

Henry nodded back at him. Ryo gave him a thumbs-up. "It's cool."

But Rika didn't look "cool" at all. Her face still bore the startled expression she wore when Missingno had told her she might be his next victim.

Jeri glanced at her. "Rika?"

The redhead shook her head and left the clearing. The other kids, and Digimon, looked at each other quizzically.

"What's wrong with Rika?" asked Calumon worriedly.

"Yeah," Kazu commented, comfused. "Usually Digi-Queen's so hyped up. Now she looks down in the dumps."

Renamon crossed her arms. "She just needs some time alone."

Takato gazed at the place where Rika last stood. _No, she needs someone to talk to. She needs me. _He started to walk in the direction of Rika's departure.

"Hey Chumly! Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk," Takato called over his shoulder.

His friends looked perplexed. "But Takato, Rika's over there," said Ryo worriedly.

"I know that," Takato replied. He kept on walking.

"Well if Rika tries to kill you and you need some assistance, all you have to do is scream!"

"Terriermon!"

* * *

_"Tell me! WHAT WILL YOU GAIN?!"_

_"Everything. Of course, you may be my next victim. So you better watch your back."_

Rika smoothed her hand against the bark of a tree. It felt flat and firm, not tough the way trees were supposed to be. She sighed. _I don't know why I have this strange sensation. Is Missingno just threatening me…or am I really next? _

The young Tamer removed her hand from the tree and focused on the flowing river. She had come here only five days before, a week after Chloe died. That was the day she started acting hostile and coldhearted. This time she came here because she was worried. She couldn't feel weak now. She had to be stronger than ever for her team. They were going to need her more than ever now that the final battle was drawing closer. She would be ready.

"Thinking again?"

Rika turned her head to see Takato. "Oh…hey Gogglehead."

He walked over to her. "You don't sound very happy to see me."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "I thought you were going to be Ryo or something."

"Ryo?"

"He followed me here last time—remember?" she explained. "And talked to me about my attitude problem."

"Oh…right." Takato tried not to think so but a ripple of jealousy coursed through him. _Oh come on! _he thought fiercely. _It's not like I like Rika or anything…right? _"Good for him."

Rika raised her eyebrows. "Now look who's sounding unhappy. Why the monotone Gogglehead?"

_Huh? _"No really, I mean it. Good for him. It was nice he was able to cheer you up." He forced a smile. _Oh you know that's fake. _

"Oh." For a minute Rika felt disappointed. _Oh come on! It's not like he's jealous of Ryo and me…right? _She turned her attention back to the river. "It's peaceful here." When she shifted her gaze back to Takato, she saw that he was staring at her. _Okay, what's going on here? _"What?"

Takato blinked, blushing automatically. "Oh nothing." Looking away from her, he tried to maintain his composure. _Get a grip Takato._

Rika nodded. Although she wouldn't tell him, what he did last night meant a lot to her. No one had shown her so much support…and no one had made her experience so much emotional woe. She knew it wasn't Takato really who brought the memories of her father and the others; it was her own doing. Yet, he'd given her comfort and sincerity. He brought the tears that had long since been kept in check—thankfully. But she still didn't know why he bothered to help her at all. Sure they were friends and all that, but did she mean any more than that to him? Did he—?

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." _Get a hold of yourself Rika. _

Takato's auburn eyes locked onto hers, trying to see inside. He shook his head. "No you're not. You're scared about something."

"Me scared? I'm not scared."

He stared into her eyes intently. "Yes you are Rika. You may not wanna admit it, but you are."

_Darn him and his reading of emotions,_ Rika thought. "You don't have to tell me what it is," Takato went on. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just want you to know that…you can always count on me if you need me."

Rika felt speechless—just for a minute. "Why are you always here for me?" she finally asked. "Most people wouldn't bother with me but you do. Is it because you li—?"

"I'm always there for my friends," he answered sincerely. "It's nothing more than that Rika. I love Jeri. You know that." His insides writhed for some odd reason…as if they were denying what he said.

She closed her eyes. He was always there for his friends. What was she expecting? That the reason he cared about her was because he found there was something different in their friendship? That what they had meant something to him, that _she_ meant something to him?

As Rika realized just where her thoughts were leading her, she swallowed the acid tears she had in her mouth. No, it couldn't be. She couldn't be falling in love with Takato, not again and not now. It wasn't right. _Why are these feelings coming back? I've never felt like this since the D-Reaper…and last night he... _Shaking her head, she turned away from him and a picture of the battle with the D-Reaper filled her mind. It was of Takato holding onto Jeri as they were lifted out of the bubble of chaos. She remembered hearing their words:

_"Takato…you came."_

_"Well of course I did! What, did you think I'd leave you?"_

_"I can't tell you how good it is to see you."_

_"I missed you." _

At the time, she felt nothing but pure happiness for the two of them…but now… _I can't. Why would I mean anything to him if he has someone like Jeri? I…care about him too much to hurt him. I can never tell him or Jeri. _

Takato noticed her facing the tree instead of him and he felt his heart sink. Why was she acting this way? "Rika," he began.

He saw her flinch but otherwise she ignored him. Takato sighed and started to turn away. She was making her feelings quite plain; she didn't want him to stay.

"Takato."

Takato stopped and glanced back at her. She _wanted _him to stay?

Rika was shaking and twisting her hands together. "Don't leave me now," she whispered. "Please don't be like them…please…please…"

She closed her eyes again; Missingno's warning echoing in her head along with fading images of Chloe and T.K. Again she heard their voices speaking soothingly to her. They had loved her and yet they had left her. They had left everyone they loved for the sake of destiny.

She felt someone's arms closing around her, holding her. On instinct, she balled one hand into a fist and aimed it forward. Her fist was caught by a hand and forced, gently but firmly, back to her side. Rika opened her eyes to meet Takato's. He hadn't let go of her hand so it drew him strangely closer until their faces were only inches away. "Sorry," she whispered apologetically. "I don't think…"

"Don't," Takato whispered firmly. "Think."

A salty tear fell down from Rika's eye and plopped onto his arm. He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped the tear off. Rika's face heated up at the feel of his hand brushing against her. He drew away. "I…sorry." She bowed her head, preventing him from her seeing her face. How could she tell him?

"Can you sing for me?"

"Huh?" Rika stared. "You want me to...what?"

"Can you sing for me?" He winced as if afraid she would attack him. "That song you were singing last night. Can you finish it?"  
_What the heck. It doesn't matter anymore. _

She nodded and sung the final verse.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember _

_"I love Jeri. You know that." _

Her heart felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces and the hole inside it seemed to increase…it hurt nearly as much as the deaths of her friends. _No. I'm supposed to be strong! What does this stupid gogglehead have that makes me feel this way? _

Takato frowned slightly. What was Rika so tense about? And why was she apologizing? Her eyes were trying to tell him something. They were like a magnet for his own. He leaned in, trying to see through to her. "Rika…"

She gazed back, the light of the digital sun reflecting in her violet orbs. She suddenly remembered why he was here. He was helping her go through with her problems. _"I'm always there for my friends. It's nothing more than that Rika." _She was his friend. His _friend._ That was all.

Rika bowed her head and gave a shuddery sigh. "You almost made me forget."

"Forget what?" Takato saw that her violet irises were glittering.

"You almost made me forget what Missingno said to me. About me being the next victim. And today and last night…" she choked and another salty droplet fell from her eye. "You almost made me forget my father and Chloe and T.K. You almost made me forget."

That was what her eyes were trying to tell him. She was scared and worried. Takato held her tightly and wiped away the tear. Hey, he'd be there to help her fight whatever was scaring her. Rika gazed at him in a way that seemed hurt. "Was it just sympathy Takato? Was it only to make me forget?"

Takato thought about last night and how he was acting around her lately. There was no question about it; the other person he cared about other than Jeri was Rika. But were these thoughts of friendship…or something more? He hadn't meant to kiss her last night…sort of. Takato shook his head. Rika needed support and he'd be there to provide it. She needed nothing else right now.

"No. It was to make me remember. I won't leave you…I promise."

* * *

Back in the Sovereign level of the Digital World, the viral hazard known as Missingno began to laugh. _Your time is up kids. Now with the children of Life and Hope out of the way. It won't be long till your worlds are consumed in chaos. Even your Tamer friends have no idea what lies in store for them. As for you Rika…you may think you're as immovable as a frozen icicle but even glaciers have weaknesses. Your spirit was broken once before by that Parasite Digimon…until that stupid goggled Tamer saved you. Be aware Rika…you will all soon die…and there's nothing you or that boy can do about it. _His laughter rose to echo across the scorched skies above as his blank eyes portrayed an image of the last Dark Master: Piedmon.

Alexis: It seems like a whole nest of the birds of sadness have swarmed over the teams. How will they stand up to the ultimate powers of the virus? What is the miracle Oikawa speaks of? Will Takato ever know how Rika, and he, feels before the prophecy comes true? So many questions, so little time. Find out the truth as the saga continues!

Okay readers, tell me what you think. Lay it on me! Sorry, I don't mean to be forceful, but I must know what you guys think. Was it too much mush or was it all right? Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10 The Ultimate Sacrifice

Okay, let's get the boring facts out of the way. I don't own "Hero" from Spiderman and "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" from Pokémon the First Movie. I also don't own the shows I mentioned in the previous chapter and will mention in this chapter. Hmmm, well…I hope you readers enjoyed that wonderfully sappy chapter prior to this one, because all of the sappiness and romance is about to change.

Oh yes, RavenFireI if you wish to have the chapters complete with the character chat, simply send me your email and I will see what I can do. Believe me, I enjoyed the character chat myself so there's no harm in letting someone else enjoy it just because doesn't want you to.

One more thing, I promise! I would just like to thank the people that have been with me reviewing or putting me on favorites or for just reading my Digimon/Pokemon fics up until now. So thanks to **RavenFireI**, **Ninmast**, **Sword, Staff, and Bow**, **Scarred Dragonia**, **Yssirkcatfreak**, **Grayshell G. Malfoy**, **unkowen, Zindakku Hirokai,**and everyone else that I haven't mentioned. So thank you soooo much!

**Chapter 10-The Ultimate Sacrifice**

"_I promise this will be our last battle Renamon,"—_Rika Nonaka, Jeri Fights Back

"_How many more friends are we gonna lose to this thing?"—_Takato Matsuki, The D-Reaper's Feast

"_You're not gonna scare me off!"—_Henry Wong, No Mon is an Island

"_As long as Takato's with me, I'll never give up!"—_Guilmon, A World Apart

"_All right everyone. Stay close. We'll win together, or together we'll fall,"—_Yami Yugi, Dueling Heroes

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me_

**Digital World  
****Forest**** Sanctuary  
****Dawn of the Next Day**

"Okay gang, it's time to go," Tai called to the others. He turned towards the Pokémon trainers. "You don't have to stay with us. We'll call you when we need you."

Ash shook his head. "Not this time. We're going with you. We have to stick together and work as a real team."

Tai looked surprised. "Who told you that?"

"T.K.," Ash replied and swallowed to prevent himself from choking up.

Tai stared at the ground. "Oh."

"You going to be all right?" asked Ash curiously.

Tai blinked and nodded. "I'll be fine," he said with a shaky smile. "Just fine."

Kari was busy folding up her sleeping bag and sticking it into her backpack. Jacob and Jacqueline worked silently beside her. Kari stopped packing for a minute and stared at them. They both looked serious and thoughtful. "What's up with you two?"

Jacob stopped packing. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything," he replied. Datirimon settled on his head. "The battles we fought, the friends we've gained, the people we've lost…"

Kari bit her lip. Jacqueline glanced at her friend. "Kari? Is everything okay?"

The brunette shook her head and then turned and ran into the woods. "Kari!" shouted Jacqueline and then she looked at Jacob in an exasperated way. "_Jacob_."

"Sorry," he muttered.

Jacqueline abandoned her packing and ran after Kari. Otamamon sighed. "We should leave them alone."

"Yeah."

The Tamers were done packing so they spent as much time as they could relaxing or training themselves up before their (hopefully) last battle. As Henry set Terriermon on the ground, he noticed Kari running through the woods. There were tears in her eyes.

Henry sighed and straightened up. Jeri noticed the look on his face. "Henry, what is it?"

He jerked his head in Kari's direction. Jeri noticed and a shadow passed over her face. "Oh…poor Kari. She's still sad isn't she?"

He nodded. "Wish there was something we could do…"

"About what?" asked Ryo as he and the other Tamers came forward.

"Kari," Henry whispered and he looked back at the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers. "And the rest of them."

"Oh."

Takato looked serious. "Look, even though we're sad, we have to stick together right?"

"Right," agreed Ryo. "We have a battle to finish. Everyone's counting us."

Tai called to them, "Hey Tamers! We're movin' out!"

"Okay!"

* * *

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

Rika followed the others at the back. She was still puzzling over the prophecy T.K. had given to them. The last three lines were confusing; especially the first of the three. _A Child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle…Spirit is my trait so what am I supposed to do? Deliver the final blow? Sacrifice myself? (Oh I hope not) Let the Tamers be destroyed? (Oh anything but that) Agh, I'm not the brain in the group,_ Rika thought. She fiddled with the two items she held: the necklace and the Digivice. They both emitted soft rays of light. _Now that's something that doesn't happen every day,_ she thought. She sighed and put the items back into her pockets. As she did, she caught sight of Takato turning around. "You okay back there Rika?"

Rika nodded. Takato smiled. "That's good then." He turned back around.

_Phew…nearly lost my composure. I don't know why but…ugh, get him out of your brain Rika. He's not yours. _Rika smacked her forehead hard with one hand. Takato turned around again. "Uh, is something wrong Rika?"

"Oh…no nothing." She looked embarrassed. _Get a grip girl!_

"Okay." Takato faced forward and walked on, though he couldn't help noticing how funny she was acting today.

Rika sighed with relief. Jacqueline eyed her. "What's up with you?"

Rika started. "Oh! Oh nothing."

"Uh _huh._"

For a while they continued in silence before Jacob caught up with the two girls. "Hey Jackie, I've been thinking…did you notice we're losing certain people?"

Jacqueline nodded. "Chloe is part of the Pokémon trainers and T.K.'s part of the Digidestined. So that must been we're going to lose someone else."

"What?!" cried Rika. The other two looked at her. "Um, sorry. Go ahead."

"It's one of you Tamers," Jacqueline continued. Rika turned pale. "Oh don't worry. We're not going to let that happen."

"Thanks."

Jacob eyed Rika anxiously for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road. _I have to trust in Oikawa's words. Everything in life has a reason so maybe…this is for the best. _

The three fell silent as they followed the others out of the beautiful forest and up the mountains. All the while, Rika kept her mouth shut. Renamon didn't say anything either. _Who is it we're going to lose? _Rika thought. She gazed at her fellow Tamers. _What would we be without Jeri? _she thought as her eyes landed her friend; Calumon asleep in Jeri's arms_. She's been through a lot and she'd be hard to live without…especially for Takato. _

Rika's gaze shifted to Kenta and Kazu who were helping Guardromon up the path. MarineAngemon perched on top of Kenta's head_. I just can't imagine the group without those two. Kazu's dumb sense of humor and Kenta's dumb sense of direction are always worth a laugh. What'll happen if they go?_

Suzie and Ryo came into view. At the same time, Henry took Suzie by the hand to lead her along. _Ryo's not bad really. I mean he still acts a lot like Mr. Perfect but all in all he's okay. Suzie's okay—for a little kid. She's a lot braver than most little kids I know (not that I know a lot of little kids). As for Henry…what would we do without him? His sensibility and logic has pulled us through many times. _

Finally, her eyes turned to the leader of the Tamers who was near the Digidestined. _What about Takato? What'll any of us do without him? He's our leader and he's been there for us in good times and bad. I can't see our lives without him there anymore. Oh great, I'm becoming sentimental. And why am I worrying about him? _

_…You know why Rika…_

_Shut up. _

Jacob and Jacqueline noticed Rika looking flushed and uncomfortable. One thought crossed through their heads: _What's with this girl?_

"Are you blushing Rika?" asked Jacqueline.

"No, I'm not blushing." Rika turned redder.

Renamon chuckled beside her. Jacob grinned. "Why's your face all pink then?"

"None of your business," she snapped and then clamped her mouth shut. The two kids and their Digimon both laughed.

* * *

_Someone told me_

_Love would all save us_

_But, how can that be_

_Look what love gave us_

Takato followed the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers. _She's been acting weird today. Does it have anything to do with what happened before?_He remembered her face last time he talked to her, she looked so vulnerable. Takato mentally gave himself a kick. _Stop that. If Rika figured out that I'm thinking about her, she's going to make me into filet of steak. _

His inner voice sprang to life. _…You like her huh…_

_What? No! She's not my type of girl. _

_…Oh really? What is your type then?_

_None of your business. _

_…The least you can do is admire her Takato. She's different from any girl you've known before…_

_That doesn't mean anything. I don't like her; I prefer Jeri. _

_…Uh huh. Ms. Sock Puppet. Haven't you noticed that your crush on her is fading? You don't think about her anymore…especially after you rescued Rika from Parasimon. _

_I do!_

_…Tch, yeah right. I'm your conscience and can tell your mind is filled with Rika nowadays. You care about her and I know you'll do anything to keep her safe. By the way, how did it feel when you held her in your arms yesterday? _

_Oh…dear…God._

_…I bet it felt good didn't it? I could tell by the way you kept stroking her hair…and how was that kiss? _

_Leave me alone. There is _nothing_ going on between us. _

_…Yep…that's what they all say…_

"Will you please shut up?! I feel like I'm talking to myself!" Takato yelled angrily.

Ash, the person next to him, jumped. "I'm sorry if I did anything to get you mad."

Takato blinked, realizing what he'd just done. "Oh no…I'm sorry Ash. I wasn't yelling at you."

"Oh. Who were you yelling at then; yourself?"

"Um well…it's kind of hard to explain. Y'see I was thinking about Rika and why she was acting funny and then I sort of got into an argument with myself. My inner voice or something."

Ash grinned. "You were thinking about Rika huh?" Pikachu, on his shoulder, blinked in a confused way.

Takato felt himself turning red. "It's not what you think…really…stop laughing!" He glared at the Pokémon trainer; little knowing that Guilmon was also chuckling to himself. "It's not funny!"

"I'm…ha ha…s-sorry," Ash answered, calming down. "It's just that of all people, you were thinking about _Rika?_"

Rika raised her eyes and saw Takato's face bloom with color. She had a feeling that Ash was saying that loudly on purpose. _Takato was thinking…about me? Why? Oh wait he was probably thinking about how stupid I was acting. That's the only explanation. _Rika sighed and stopped listening.

"What's wrong with thinking about somebody?"

Ash laughed again. "You're thinking about a _girl._ That's strange. Do you like her or something?"

"No!"

"Don't expect me to buy that." Ash rolled his eyes and gave Takato a teasing grin. "Why are you red in the face then?"

"I'm not…" Takato began when he felt the heat rising from his face again. _That does it. _"Oh never mind. Just forget it!" He ran to catch up with Tai and Kari who were already zooming up through a data stream that Armadillomon said would take them to the Sovereign realm.

Ash blinked dumbly. "These Tamers are weird."

"Hey!" shouted Henry indignantly.

"Okay, okay. _Takato's _weird."

"That's better."

_A world full of killing_

_And blood spilling_

_That world never came_

* * *

Piedmon calmly watched the Digidestined, the Pokémon trainers, and the Digimon Tamers drawing closer through his large telescope. While he didn't have a fortress any longer, the clown had really no need for a base of operations; not when a certain sinister virus was giving him all the power he needed.

"It's amazing how these pests can be so small and yet so troublesome," he mused to himself.

LadyDevimon smiled from her spot in the shadows. "Shall we deal with them Lord Piedmon?"

"No. Let's allow them a few more minutes to live. They'll soon realize how precious their moments together will be. And don't forget what that virus told us. The newer children should be taken out."

"Very well then. As you wish."

* * *

**Sovereign Realm**

Izzy checked the spot on his computer. "We're getting closer to Piedmon's location."

"Everybody stay alert!" Tai called.

As they continued to walk, Suzie looked up at her brother. "Henwy, I'm scawed."

Henry tightened his grip on Suzie's hand. "Don't worry Suzie. Just stick close to me and Lopmon and you'll be fine."

Suzie nodded but the frightened look on her face didn't go away. "Hey come on. Momentai," said Terriermon.

"You know she does have a reason to be afraid," Ryo said.

"Yeah?"

"Really, think about it," Ryo added sensibly. "We're facing against the last of the Dark Masters and possibly Missingno. Piedmon's probably really grown strong since the last time the original Digidestined faced him. He's dangerous and frankly I think we're all pretty scared."

"_I'm_ not," boasted Kazu.

"Yeah right," Brock muttered under his breath.

Kenta grabbed MarineAngemon and pulled him off his head. "I don't think we should get over-confident. I mean, we may not stand a chance."

"Right little ray of sunshine aren't you," Joe grumbled irritably. "I'm the one who's supposed to be a hypochondriac. Show some enthusiasm."

Renamon stopped walking at that minute and looked around. Rika eyed her partner with a puzzled expression. "What is it Renamon?"

"I sense…something," the Digimon replied. All of the kids and their partners stopped walking and gazed at their surroundings apprehensively.

_"WELL, WELL, WELL. IF IT ISN'T THE DIGIDESTINED…AND COMPANY OF COURSE." _Piedmon's voice echoed throughout the mountainside.

"Hey! We're the Digimon Tamers! Don't tell me you've never heard of us," Kazu yelled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Guardromon muttered to his Tamer.

Tai raised his face to the sky. "Are you afraid to fight us you overgrown clown?!"

_"NO. I'D BE HONORED TO FIGHT _AND _DEFEAT YOU BUT IT'D BE OVER TOO QUICKLY. WHY DON'T WE HAVE SOME ENTERTAINMENT FIRST?"_

An evil cackle cut through the atmosphere like a knife. "You didn't forget about me did you?"

LadyDevimon rose into the air. The Digidestined gasped. "Oh heck no!" cried Gatomon. "Not _her _again! Why can't she stay dead?"

A cry of "Trump Sword!" shot through the air. The kids were so distracted they didn't notice the long swords coming toward them until Pikachu looked up. _"Pika pi!"_ (Look out!)

"Huh? AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!" they yelled as the blades came closer.

"Pikachu! Thunder now!" Ash yelled over their screams.

_"PIKAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU!!"_ cried the lightning mouse. He leaped into the air and streaks of lightning descended upon him and shot at the swords. They vaporized.

_"Not bad. Not bad at all," _Piedmon hissed. _"For something who isn't a Digimon, he has a keen sense of hearing."_

The evil clown appeared before them. "Now then, which of you would like to go first? Oh don't tell me you all have a fear of death. You should be used to it by now."

Tai turned to the others. "This is it guys. Are you ready?"

The Digidestined nodded firmly. The trainers followed suit. The Tamers looked up at LadyDevimon and at Piedmon. Takato slowly nodded, followed by Henry, Jeri, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Suzie, and after some thought, Kenta. "We're ready."

Ash bit his lip. "I don't have enough crest power for you guys to go to Mega so you'll have to tough it out."

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

"Everyone—" Tai began.

"Digivolve!" shouted the rest of the Digidestined. They pulled out their Digivices and aimed them at their partners. "Ultimate!"

**Agumon digivolve toooo…METALGREYMON!**

**Gabumon digivolve toooo…WERGARURUMON!**

**Biyomon digivolve toooo…GARUDAMON!**

**Tentomon digivolve toooo…MEGAKABUTARIMON!**

**Palmon digivolve toooo…LILLYMON!**

**Gomamon digivolve toooo…ZUDOMON!**

**Floramon digivolve toooo…BLOSSOMON!**

**Otamamon digivolve toooo…SHOGUNGECKOMON!**

**Datirimon digivolve toooo…MAMMOTHMON!**

**"Get ready to DNA digivolve!" shouted Davis.**

**Veemon digivolve toooo…EXVEEMON!**

**Wormmon digivolve toooo…STINGMON!**

**Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolve toooo…PAILDRAMON!**

**Hawkmon digivolve toooo…AQUILLAMON!**

**Aquillamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolve toooo…SYLPHIMON!**

**Armadillomon digivolve toooo…ANKYLOMON!**

"Ooooh. Ultimate Digivolutions. I'm so scared," Piedmon jeered. "Well we'll give you a battle if you want one."

_"DARKNESS WAVE!" _shouted LadyDevimon, shooting thousands of bats at the Digimon.

_"STATIC FORCE!" _Sylphimon shot a pink energy ball through them at LadyDevimon.

She blocked it with her large hand. "Really now, are you all this weak?"

_"HORN BUSTEEEEEER!"_

_"FLOWEEEEER…CANNON!"_

Once again, she blocked their attacks. "Honestly, I'm not even trying hard."

_"GIGA BLASTEEEEEER!" _shouted MetalGreymon and he shot two large missiles at Piedmon. The clown nimbly jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

"Now you see me, now you don't. _TRUMP SWORD!" _He shot four swords, which struck MetalGreymon in the back.

"MetalGreymon, oh no!" cried Tai as he watched the Digimon cry out in pain.

"Let's help them!" called Ash. He released a Poké Ball. "Charizard, I choose you!"

"Come on out Togetic. You too Poliwhirl!" cried Misty, releasing her Pokémon.

Brock pulled out two Poké Balls and threw them. "Go Onix! Go Crobat!"

The Pokémon landed on the ground from the flashes of light. "Hang on you guys!" called Ash, leaping onto Charizard. Pikachu jumped after him. "Okay, fly!"

Charizard flew into the air and started heading towards the Digimon battle. "I don't think so," hissed a voice. A large hand sprang up out of the ground.

"Ash, look out!" Misty warned.

Charizard turned around and shot his Flamethrower at it. The hand sank below the earth. "Nice work Charizard," Ash remarked.

The hand rose into the air again, this time underneath the unsuspecting Pokémon. It grabbed him. Ash and Charizard struggled to break free. _"Not so tough now are you?"_

"Let…go…of…me!" Ash sputtered as the bony hand began to squeeze him like a sponge. It felt cold, so cold. _So this is what frostbite feels like. _Pikachu squealed in pain, unable to use his Thunderbolt.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" cried Brock but even the rock attack wasn't enough to break the hand's hold on Ash and his Pokémon.

_"Hold on Ash…"_ A voice spoke from his memory; a voice so achingly familiar. _"Don't give up now…don't you ever…"_

_Chloe…_

Yolei called, "Hang on!" She turned to her and Kari's Digimon. "Sylphimon, stop fighting LadyDevimon and help Ash!"

"Okay!" The DNA Digimon abandoned the fight to aid the Pokémon_. "STATIC FORCE!"_

The pink energy ball shot at the hand, along with Poliwhirl's Bubblebeam and Togetic's Metronome, which turned out to be Egg Bomb. The hand shriveled with pain and released Ash, Charizard, and Pikachu. They landed on the ground, exhausted. Misty ran over to them. "Are you okay?"

Ash and Pikachu nodded wearily. Charizard was too weak to move. "Oh I was so afraid…it would've suffocated you."

"Hey," the trainer reassured her. "I'm fine really." He stood up. "The Digimon…we have to help them. They don't stand a chance."

_"DESPERADO BLASTEEEEEER!" _Paildramon shot little lasers at Piedmon. He grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Aaaaggghhhhh!"

Piedmon grabbed Lillymon and started swinging her around before tossing her through the air like a sack of potatoes. "No Lillymon!" cried Mimi as she watched her Digimon partner slam into the side of a mountain.

"This is impossible!" shouted Davis. "How are they this strong?"

"Did you really expect us to be at the same level as when we fought against the Originals?" asked Piedmon with a smirk. "We're much stronger and wiser than last time!"

LadyDevimon's large hand formed into a long sword_. "BLACK WING!" _She struck Zudomon and MegaKabutarimon across their chests. They yelled. "Aw, do you have a cut? Here, why don't you let me make it worse?" she asked and charged at them again.

"What are we going to do?" moaned Joe. "It's hopeless!"

"Don't say that Joe," Sora told him sternly. "There must be way."

At that point, Piedmon reflected Garudamon's Wing Blade and WerGarurumon's Wolf Claw and sent them back. Their attacks hit them full in the face. "WerGarurumon!" shouted Matt and he ran to the fallen Digimon.

"T.K. told us to never lose hope," Jacob whispered softly. "But now I think we're losing it." He looked in the direction of the Tamers. "Oh Rika, whatever you're supposed to do I hope it's the right thing."

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

* * *

"Aw man," muttered Kazu as he watched the two teams battling. "They're dying out there."

Takato saw the pained and tired expressions on the Digimon's faces. They struggled to keep attacking. The Pokémon were trying to help but they weren't powerful enough. "They're losing strength," he whispered sadly.

Ryo blinked and turned toward the others. "We should help them rather than stand here watching our friends get turned into compost! The fate of our worlds lies in all of our hands."

"You're right Ryo!" Henry agreed. "Let's go Terriermon!"

"I'm with ya!" the little Digimon shouted.

Takato turned to Guilmon. "Are you ready buddy?"

Guilmon smiled and nodded. "You know what to do Renamon."

The three Tamers slashed their Matrix cards through their D-Powers. "Digi-Modify!" they yelled in unison. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Matrix digivolve toooo…**

**Terriermon Matrix digivolve toooo…**

**Renamon Matrix digivolve toooo…**

**WARGROWLMON!  
RAPIDMON!  
TAOMON!**

"Let's get 'em!" yelled Rapidmon as he and the others ran to the battle site. _"RAPID FIRE!"_

_"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!"_

_"ATOMIC BLASTEEEEEER!"_

Ryo turned to Monodramon. He sliced a card through his own D-Power. "Digi-Modify!" he cried. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Monodramon Matrix digivolve toooo…CYBERDRAMON!

"_DESOLATION CLAW!" _growled Cyberdramon.

Piedmon noticed their attacks and smirked. _"CLOWN TRICK!" _He reversed their attacks just as he did with Garudamon and WerGarurumon. The attacks struck them and they fell to the ground.

Suzie screamed and hugged Lopmon to her. Kenta and Kazu sent their own Digimon out to fight. _"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" _Guardromon shot two missiles at the Dark Master.

_"KAHUNA WAVES!"_ shrieked MarineAngemon.

LadyDevimon smiled wickedly and cried, _"DARKNESS WAVE!"_ The bats blocked both attacks.

The hand, that had grabbed Ash and Charizard, rose into the air along with its owner. Rika blinked in shock. "No way! IceDevimon!"

"Wha—?" The Tamers gazed up at the icy white and skeletal demon looming in front of them.

"That's impossible!" cried Henry. "He's supposed to be dead!"

"Deleted," corrected Ryo.

"Whatever, either way he's not supposed to be here!"

Izzy clenched his hands. "The Missingno Virus probably brought him back to life just as he brought back the Dark Masters. That virus is capable of so much anarchy!"

"He's caused enough damage changing us into kids and bringing the evil back!" Ash yelled angrily. "Why can't we just destroy him?"

"Not unteel 'e shows 'imself," Catherine noted with fear.

IceDevimon grinned evilly and swiped at the Tamers' Digimon. _"FROST CLAW!"_ They were tossed through the air and landed on the ground with sickening _SMACK_! They all de-digivolved back into their rookie levels, battered and severely weakened.

"Guilmon, oh no!" Takato ran over to him and lifted him to a sitting position. "Guilmon are you okay?"

Guilmon looked at his partner blearily. "Takato…I'm sorry," he whispered in a weak voice.

"He was just too much for us," Terriermon croaked as Henry gently held him.

Ryo cradled Monodramon carefully. "You did good. Don't worry."

"Renamon," Rika whispered. She helped her lean against a rock. "Oh please be okay."

"Rika," Renamon slowly opened her eyes. "I couldn't…"

"Shhh, it's okay," Rika said in a strangely soothing voice. "Just rest now."

"Rest?" cackled Piedmon. "I don't think so!" He created a blast of icy wind that shot toward them. _"TRUMP SWORD!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" shouted the Tamers as they were hit by the blast.

The Digidestined and trainers heard their screams and turned to them. Piedmon shot another blast of wind in their direction. It was the same one he had used against Tai and WarGreymon the last time they had faced him. The blast hit them again, causing them to tumble across the rocky ground.

"You're hurting them!" Jacqueline exclaimed in horror.

"Oh your intellect astounds me. You've actually figured out what I'm doing," Piedmon answered sarcastically.

Takato weakly stood up. "Stop this."

"Oh what? You're tired of playing with Uncle Piedmon?" Piedmon sneered_. "TRUMP SWORD!" _He shot it at the same time as LadyDevimon shot her Darkness Wave. The attacks struck Takato full in the chest. One of the swords slashed a cut across his shoulder. He grabbed it and cried out in agony.

"Takato!" yelled Davis as the others gasped. They watched in horror as the boy slowly sank to his knees, the cut bleeding instantly.

Rika glanced at him worriedly. "Takato, are you okay?"

He nodded and winced. "I'll live."

Jeri produced a roll of gauze bandaging from her backpack (have no clue where she got it) and wrapped it around his arm. She tied it neatly. "Feel better?"

Takato nodded. "Thanks Jeri."

_That was really nice of Jeri, _thought Rika. _Gee, sure wish I was that nice. But no. I just stood here like a dummy while she made herself useful._

"_TRUMP SWORD!" _yelled Piedmon and shot another blast at the Tamers. They were thrown back a few feet.

"Stop it!" Tai shouted angrily. "Leave them alone!"

"Yeah, it's us you want, not them!" Ash added fiercely.

"They're just kids!" Kari cried out. "They don't have anything to do with this!"

Piedmon ignored them and continued shooting at the Tamer team. "I _said_, leave them ALONE!" yelled Tai. He started to run towards Piedmon.

Takato looked up. "Tai no!"

"Do you want some too?" asked Piedmon.

The skeletal ice demon grabbed Tai and flung him to the ground. _"AVALANCHE CLAW!" _cried IceDevimon.

"TAI!" Kari screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" MetalGreymon stood in front of Tai and was hit by the blast of ice-cold energy. He de-digivolved, along with the other Digimon.

"AGUMON!" Tai picked up his limp partner and then glared at IceDevimon. "How could you?!"

Piedmon smirked. "Enough talking. It's time you met your end."

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

* * *

Rika slowly eased herself to a sitting position and rubbed her head. _That's strange, _she thought. _I don't have a single mark on me. Where are the bruises, the cuts? _Rika looked at the other Digimon Tamers. They were bruised and worn out. Takato had that bandage across his shoulder and Kazu's visor had a rip on the brim. _How…how is this possible? _She reached into her pockets and pulled out Chloe's necklace and T.K.'s Digivice.

The two items were flashing light in all directions. _What in the world? Did these…things…protect me from harm? That explains why everyone's hurt while I'm okay!_

Rika unclipped her D-Power and noticed it had reacted to the light by glowing a steady blue. She held all three items together and a warmth washed over her such as she'd never felt before. Something in her head seemed to be repeating the prophecy's last three lines: _A Child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle…Then miracles shall appear where doubt was once set…and the power of Unity will conquer all. _

_I am the Child of Spirit…and I still have no clue what to do, _Rika thought to herself. _How am I going to be any use if I don't know eve what I'm doing?_

Chloe's soothing voice filled her head_. "Most kids only have one trait but you seem to have two. That's what makes you special Rika."_

Rika grabbed her head. _You're only talking about then Chloe, not now. This is different. You're not here; you don't know what we're going through. _

_"Don't doubt your abilities Rika. That spirit of Unity is hiding but fighting to get out, I just know it! You're unique. _

_I am_ not _special or unique. If I am then I would've been able to save you and T.K.! I would never have let you die!_

T.K.'s voice now wafted in _"Be strong and dedicated Rika."_

Rika felt her eyes narrow with determination. T.K. and Chloe had both been her friends. They had loved in her. Yet they were gone. Vaporized. Destroyed by the Dark Masters and Missingno's schemes. _"If you ever need someone, we'll be here for you."_

The warmth continued to creep over her and Rika knew; knew without a doubt that T.K. and Chloe were alive; alive within her. Their spirits had kept her from harm and kept their words from disappearing. They lived inside her heart and were patiently waiting for her to make her choice. She knew.

"I won't let you down," she whispered and pressed her D-Power to her heart. Her body began to glow with white light.

_It's time. _

* * *

_And they're watching us (watching us)_

_They're watching us (watching us)_

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us (watching us)_

_They're watching us (watching us)_

_As we all fly away…whoa_

_(song ends)_

"Have you had enough yet?" asked Piedmon with a sneer.

The Tamers groaned in reply. The Digidestined and the trainers were too weak to answer. "You should've escaped while you had the chance," the Dark Master continued. "It would've prevented you from dying the same deaths as your friends. Pitiful they were. They _chose_ to die, the fools."

"Take back what you said!" Tai shouted angrily.

"And what? It won't bring your little girlfriend back now will it?"

Tai clenched his hands into fists. "First of all, she's not only my girlfriend. She's my future wife. Second, if you don't shut up, I will personally rearrange your face!"

"Ooooh, I'm _so_ scared. Being threatened by a little boy is highly embarrassing."

Kari grabbed her brother to prevent him from doing anything stupid. "Let-go-Kari-I mean it!"

"No!" she answered. "He'll kill you!"

Piedmon laughed. "Enough monkey business." He turned towards the Tamers who had now risen to their feet. "They are supposed to be my total annihilation so getting rid of them will destroy any hope of survival." He formed a large electrical beam in his hands.

Tai, Izzy, and Kari recognized it at once. It was the same one that had nearly killed WarGreymon in their first battle. Davis, Ash, and the others didn't know what it was, but they could sense the powerful energy within it. Piedmon aimed it at the Tamers. "No, stop!" cried Tai.

"Please don't do it!" Kari shrieked.

"Do what you want with us!" Ash yelled. "But leave the Tamers! Please leave them alone!"

Cody covered his eyes. Jacob and Jacqueline's mouths both dropped in horror. Sora and Matt, as well as Ken and Yolei, gripped hands. Everyone else gasped or screamed. The Digimon and Pokémon could only look on helplessly. "He'll destroy them!" Izzy noted in alarm.

"No really, ya think?" said Davis.

_"CLOWN TRICK!" _cried Piedmon and the beam zoomed towards the Tamers and their Digimon.

"Piedmon no!" Tai shouted. "LET THEM BE!"

Takato fixed his eyes on the attack in terror. It was going to kill them. Wipe them out until there was no trace left. Jeri opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Henry and the others were glued to their spots, terror-stricken, even Ryo and Monodramon. _This is the end_, Takato thought.

Rika saw the attack coming and the warmth in her surged even more. _I can't let him destroy my friends. I won't let them die! _She took off, running at lightning speed until she reached them. _I wasn't able to save Chloe and T.K. I won't let that happen again. _Takato pushed himself in front of the other Tamers, obviously planning to take the beam himself. _No! TAKATO! _Rika threw her hands in front of Takato and the others, shielding them from the electrical beam. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!!" she screamed.

An electric blue shield surrounded the Tamers, the Digidestined, the trainers, and the Digimon and Pokémon at the same time as the attack seared through her chest. Everybody cried out in alarm as an earsplitting scream blocked out every other sound.

Rika's eyes dilated in convulsion and the attack cut her scream short. The pain enveloped her every senses and all she could see and feel was nothing but the same overwhelming agony. It felt as if every part of her body had been ripped, bashed, and broken. Her hair was pulled completely out of its ponytail, the hair tie burnt into ashes. Her whole front side was stained with blood. Losing consciousness, Rika's body fell backwards; her D-Power dropping alongside her.

"RIKA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Takato yelled as the shields came down. Bursting forward, he managed to catch her body before it hit the ground. The other Tamers ran over to them, followed by the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers, their expressions horrified and frozen with fear. "Rika," Takato whispered urgently, laying her gently on the ground. "Rika wake up." She continued to lie motionless. "This isn't funny. Please wake up."

Rika looked awful. Her face was deathly pale and multiple bruises and cuts lined her arms and legs. Her shirt was torn and bloodstained, and on one arm, a jagged cut bled. Her breath was raspy and giving out. Her ribs and other internal organs may have been damaged too, but they couldn't see.

Takato shook her shoulders. Rika opened her eyes blearily. "Ta…ka…to...?" She tried to get up but she cried out in pain.

"It's going to be okay," he reassured her. "Don't move."

Rika's dazed violet eyes shifted to the others. Jeri's eyes had filled with tears. "Oh Rika are you all right?"

Rika tried to shake her head but a spasm of pain shot through her spine. She bit back another cry. Glancing at Renamon, she was amazed to see the Digimon fraught with emotion. Jeri's tears fell faster. "Oh Jeri, don't cry. Please don't cry."

Kari and Tai hugged each other as a sick and frightening realization settled over them. Jacob closed his eyes and his shoulders shook. _I knew it all along. Oh why, why?_

"I'm so sorry you guys," whispered Jacob mournfully. "I'm so sorry I knew and I didn't tell you…" His voice broke.

The others gaped at him. He knew? He knew that this was going to happen? Davis looked at him in angered distress. "You knew? You knew this was going to happen to her?"

"Why?" yelled Cody, his voice choked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I…I couldn't tell you. I wish there was (sniff) some other way. I'm so sorry." He covered his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. Jacqueline wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her own face. The others, seeing the pair's apparent grief, knew this wasn't a good time to reprimand Jacob.

Rika looked back up at Takato and noticed his eyes were strangely shiny. He was struggling not to cry. "You going soft on me Gogglehead?" she asked with a small hesitant smile. "I though you were braver than that."

Takato's tears wobbled slightly. "Baka…why…why did you do such a stupid thing?"

"I couldn't…let any of you…get hurt…" Rika whispered, taking deep breaths between words. "You meant…too much…to me." _Especially you Takato. _Her vision blurred slightly. "You said friends are always there for each other. So I was there for you."

"Rika…" Takato began and then swallowed. He looked hopefully at the others but they looked as powerless as he felt. Turning back to Rika, he noticed her breathing was becoming fainter and fainter. "Rika…what's wrong?"

"She's dying Takato," Henry replied in a tight voice.

Takato blinked in shock. Those three words sent an icy feeling into his stomach. _"She's dying Takato." _No. Henry was wrong. He had to be wrong. Rika couldn't die, not now. Then again, how could anyone survive Piedmon's destructive attack?

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Whose heart will guide me while the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever should never have to go away_

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Rika knew her life was slowly dwindling. _At least the others are okay._ She looked up into Takato's face, into his sad auburn eyes. She wanted to comfort him, tell him her role in the prophecy…and tell him how she really felt about him. But…_I can't tell him. I'm…gonna die…without telling him I…_

_…Without telling him you love him right?..._

_Huh?_

_…Quit being so stubborn Nonaka. You know how you really feel about him. At least say something…I mean, even if he doesn't feel the same way for you just don't leave him in the dark…_

_I…I…_

_…Tell him…it won't change the way you feel…no matter what…don't ever let a moment like this pass…It's your last chance…_

_I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again_

_Waves of emotion will carry you; I know they can_

_Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes; you'll see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry!_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Rika's vision was slowly sliding in and out of focus. Images of Chloe and TK filled her head. _I didn't let you down,_ she thought. _I protected them. I gave them a chance. _

Her breathing became slow and ragged. She tried with great effort to speak. "Stick together…all of you. As long…as you work…as a team…and stay together…nothing will tear you apart…"

Rika slowly hesitantly reached up and touched Takato's cheek. He took hold of her hand and held it there. She could see the tears threatening to fall. "Don't go Rika…what-what would we do without you?" _What would I…do without…_

Rika drew one last breath and summoned the last of her strength to speak. Tears slid down her cheeks, falling onto her bloodstained shirt. Slowly, she sat up and whispered into Takato's ear, "Sometimes…people…do crazy things…for the ones they love…"

Takato's eyes widened as her body fell back. "What…you…"

Rika's beautiful violet eyes slowly closed. "Good…bye…" _I love you…so much…_

Takato felt Rika's body go limp and motionless in his arms. For a minute he stared at her still, lifeless face before shaking her shoulders gently. "Rika…Rika?"

Jeri shook her head; trying to deny what she knew was true. "Please no…don't let her be…" She never finished her sentence, instead her eyes filled with tears. "No, no, no! She can't be!"

Renamon looked away and then noticed her body was erasing. "Takato…"

He looked up and his jaw dropped. "No Renamon!"

"Don't go!" Henry exclaimed tearfully. "You can't."

"Renamon," Guilmon said innocently and forlornly. "You're deleting."

She nodded sorrowfully and gave them a small wave before vanishing into little particles of data. Rika's Digivice's screen fizzled out.

Kari buried her face into Tai's chest. "She was just a child Tai. At least the others had their chances as adults but Rika…she was just…"

"I know sis. I know."

The others were still too dumbstruck to move. They knew Rika was dead but they couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it. Takato shook her again. "Rika…please don't die. You can't be dead. Don't…don't leave…me," he whispered, hoping beyond anything that she would reply but knowing she never would.

The hand that was holding hers to his cheek slowly let go. Her hand fell softly to the ground. He gazed at her limp body for a few seconds before a lump that had filled up his throat dissolved. One hand clenched into a fist and he bent his head down, crying quietly. He pressed both hands to the hard ground, his arms out in front of him, fighting the howl of misery threatening to release from his mouth.

_I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last glance _

_There's not a thing that I would not endure_

Jeri pressed her face into her hands and began to sob. _No…this can't be happening. I've lost my mom, my partner, and now my best friend? Why? _She lowered herself to the ground, weeping. "My friends are always taken from me. Why does life have to hate me so much?"

Henry knelt down beside Jeri and pulled her into a hug, tears sliding down his face. Beside him, he could see Suzie wailing. _Rika's my friend…why do we keep losing our friends? So many people…lost. Could this be what was meant to happen?_

"Jeri don't cry," he whispered against her brown hair. "Life doesn't hate you."

"Yes it does," she sobbed. "You and Takato will leave me too eventually."

Henry shook his head. "No never Jeri. Never."

Suzie's voice rose in decibel. "Bring Wika and Wenamon back! BRING THEM BACK!"

"I can't Suzie. I just…I can't."

"You have to!"

Henry gritted his teeth. "I CAN'T Suzie! Don't you…don't you understand?" His gray eyes were glassy with chaotic emotions. "Please understand."

Ryo, Kenta, and Kazu looked away although they too could feel the sorrow and pain gnawing at them. Even Terriermon was too distraught to joke. Guilmon began to snivel and used his claws to brush away his tears.

The others watched the Tamers in silence and distress. Now they had lost a member from each team: a Tamer, a trainer, and a Digidestined.

Ash knelt down next to Takato and touched his shoulder. Takato pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry," Ash whispered softly.

Takato's shoulders shook as he continued to cry. The others didn't know. They didn't know about the promise he made to Rika on her last day alive_. "I won't leave you…I promise."_

_I failed you Rika,_ thought Takato bitterly. _I promised you would be safe and cared for but instead you died. I'm so sorry. Sorry I let you down. Sorry I wasn't behaving like a true friend. I never thought things would turn out this way. _The wind blew by, mixing his tears into his hair.

_Why? Why did you have to go? Our team wouldn't be a team without you. _Takato didn't look up when Ash once again placed his hand on his shoulder. "Takato…I know it hurts."

"You have no idea. She gave her life for us. For me. For Renamon. For T.K. and Chloe. For all of our worlds. She just sacrificed herself. She-she didn't deserve to die…and…I promised her…I would…" Takato didn't finish. He hugged Rika's now cold body to him, tears falling into her hair. "Rika…come back. Come back."

Those were the words that Ash and the others heard but the ones Takato was speaking inside were different. If his inner words could have been heard, they would have filled the others with even more pain and sorrow.

_Rika…only now do I realize it. I can never let you go…because I love you. _

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way!_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me... _

* * *

**Real World  
****West Shinjuku District (Digimon Tamers Dimension)**

Alice McCoy stood on top of the same building the Monster Makers, Hypnos, and the Tamers' parents had taken cover in during the D-Reaper invasion. Storm clouds had gathered and lightning ripped across the sky. There was no rain but dark shadows were cast upon the ground. Cracks, similar to the cracks when the chaos hit, formed along the streets.

In the buildings below, everyone was busy worrying themselves sick. The Matsukis, the Wongs, the Nonakas, the Katous, the Shiotas, the Kitagawas, Mr. Akiyama; all were thinking about their children. Ai and Mako were also present. Yamaki and the Monster Makers were doing the best they could to keep them calm.

Unbeknownst to those down below, Alice had remained in contact with the Tamers ever since they left three-and-a-half weeks ago. They kept her informed of all that was happening in the Digital World and thanks to her knowledge of computers; she was able to reply back.

_I do hope they're all right. _

Her portable laptop kept blinking on and off. As she read the latest message from Izzy Izumi, her pale fingers slipped off the keyboard. _Oh no. It can't be. _

"Miss Alice?"

Alice gasped and spun around to see Ai, Mako, and Impmon. Ai was gripping the purple Digivice around her neck. Mako moved forward, his large brown eyes troubled.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's going on?" Mako asked innocently. "Is something wrong with the Digi-World?"

The young Gothic girl sighed and stood up. Weary of putting her hair up in her traditional pigtails, she let it hang down her back, kept back with a white cloth. The cloth matched the white blouse she wore along with her black skirt. "We've been losing a lot of friends in the battles. The reason why our worlds are turning bad is because of the trouble in the Digital World. There's been a lot of fighting…and a lot of deaths." She gestured to the laptop screen. "The death count keeps mounting higher…the latest on the list are Rika Nonaka and her Digimon."

Impmon's eyes filled with shock and remorse. _Rika…Renamon…they can't be…gone…_ He shook his head and bore a determined face to hide the pain. "What d'ya want us to do?" _I'll get whoever's responsible for their deaths. _

She reached into her pockets and fished out a few cards. "I used to draw these sometimes." She pressed them into Mako's surprised hands. "It doesn't matter if you're too young; you're Tamers. Now go. The Digital World needs your help."

The two little kids stared at her for a long time.

"What?"

"Miss Alice, can't you come with us?"

Alice shook her head gently. "Sorry, but I can't. I'd love to go with you but my place is here."

"What's stoppin' ya?" asked Impmon.

The girl looked even more depressed. "I can't help you in the battlefield when you guys go out there. I'm useless."

"No way."

"Yes I am. I never was nor never will be a Tamer." Thoughts of Dobermon filled her head and she shook her head to drive them away. "Without a partner, I'm just as useful as an oar on a motorboat."

"No you're not!" exclaimed Impmon. "Look Alice, I can understand your hesitation, but you know it doesn't matter if you aren't a Tamer. You can offer us support just by bein' there. Besides, I'll need someone to watch over my Tamers when I'm out there fighting."

Alice still looked hesitant.

"C'mon girl. You can do it."

"Please Miss Alice."

Finally, she closed her eyes and nodded. "All right you win. I'll go." She turned back to the computer and quickly typed in a message. "I'll let your parents and my father know where we are. They can email us on Izzy's computer." Done, she pressed _Send_ and switched it off.

Ai and Mako glanced at the streets of Shinjuku below. "Uuuhhh, how are we going to get down?"

Impmon grinned. "Watch me. BEEZLEMON: BLAST MODE ACTIVATE!"

Alice and the two Tamers watched as Impmon grew into a tall biker-like Digimon with dark wings. A purple mask with three eyes covered his face and a large gun was attached to one arm.

"C'mon kids! Let's kick the tires and light the fires!"

* * *

**Digital World  
****Sovereign Realm**

Takato stood next to Rika's body, lost in thought. He had already wiped the tears from his eyes but the pain and sorrow were still buried in his heart. He replayed the last few minutes in his head: the battle with Piedmon, the weakening of their teams, Rika's sacrifice, and their remorse. What he couldn't get out of his head was her last few words to him.

_She told us to stick together but what can we do? We've tried nearly everything to beat this guy!_ he thought sadly. _And when she said those last words…were they really meant for…me? (Nah, probably not. I'm too pathetic) And what about Ryo? She loves him, not me. I wish some things could just make sense but they don't. I love her…more than Jeri…more than Guilmon…even more than myself. I guess you never really know how much you love someone until they're gone…_

_Why…why did you have to go Rika? You didn't deserved to die like T.K. and Chloe never deserved to die. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain Rika. I won't allow it! So help me Piedmon, you won't get away with this!_

"Takato?"

The other Tamers eyed their leader worriedly. His mind was clearly somewhere out there. "Chumly."

No answer.

Kenta took a deep breath. "Takato!"

"Huh? What?" He snapped back into focus.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is no time to play 'Lost in Space'! We have a crisis here, remember?"

Takato's gaze shifted to the other Tamers. Most of them were clearly struggling with their own depressions and doubts about the outcomes of the battle and of course about the loss of Rika and Renamon. His eyes then turned to the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers. They were all the same way.

Piedmon snickered. "Oh all this sentimentality is going to my head. I think I'm going to cry….Not!" Although he had been somewhat shocked by the incident, he was rather amused how the children had taken the girl's death.

Takato turned around and glared at him. "You…what are you laughing at?!"

Guilmon looked angry as well. "Renamon and Rika were my friends! How could you do that to them?"

"Look at you all, what a joke! You're so pathetic. Crying because you lost a strong team member. As if you really cared about her and her partner at all. That girl…so ignorant…so feeble."

The taunt about Rika made Takato's blood boil. "That's not true," he said, his voice shaking with anger. "Not true at all!"

"Takato?" Henry whispered, his face lined with surprise and worry. _What's wrong with him?_

Jeri blinked in shock. _What's happening to Takato? Could it be? _

_No, _thought Guilmon fearfully. _I'm gonna go hazard again. _

The other Tamers stared at Takato and recognized the look on his face all too well. His auburn eyes flashed with rage. "Don't you dare laugh at me or my friends! How could you?! How could you just kill her?! After what all of you did!" He balled his hands into fists. "How much more do we have to suffer?"

_No, _thought Ryo with a feeling of great dread. _It can't be what they told me about. It can't be. Stop it Takato! Stop it! _

Suzie's large eyes blinked. _What's with the angwy kid? He looks even more angwy. _

"I wouldn't have killed her if she hadn't jumped in the way, the stupid fool."

"Don't you DARE call Rika stupid!" Takato yelled angrily. "I'll never forgive you for what you did. Rika was my friend and you're standing here talking about her death as if it were a joke! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" As Piedmon's laughter echoed in his head, a red vapor surrounded Takato and his eyes seemed to burn. He hated him; hated every bit of him.

_Here we go again, _thought Kazu and Kenta fearfully.

Tai and the Digidestined stared at the leader of the Tamers in shock. The Pokémon trainers looked perplexed. Jeri began to shake as Megidramon flashed through her head. "No…no…Takato no…"

"You killed Rika," Takato growled furiously. "For that, you don't deserve to live."

He lifted his Digivice into the air. Guilmon winced. "Oh boy."

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon struggled to resist for a few minutes but the command was overpowering. A dark haze spread over him and Takato. Calumon shut his eyes tightly as the triangle symbol on his forehead began to glow. "OH NO, OH NO, OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The Tamers watched in a mixture of shock and horror as Takato once again fused with his partner. There was something different about them though.

**Guilmon…biomerge…toooo…**

**CHAOSGALLANTMON!**

It was worse than they could've imagined. Before them stood Gallantmon, in his alter ego form. His cape, armor, and sword were black and silver. The symbol of Courage was no longer embedded on his shield. Instead, the hazard sign that had been on Megidramon's chest was now on it. His eyes flashed a deadly red. He looked like a predator ready to destroy its prey.

Tai's jaw dropped. "What…what _is _that thing?!" he yelled, horrified.

"He fused with his Digimon?" Izzy exclaimed. "How?"

"Forget how," said Davis. "What is he going to do?"

Jeri was in more pain and fear than the rest of them. She was trembling more than ever and, surrendering to tears, she looked for place to shield her face. She finally buried it into a surprised Henry's chest. "Jeri?"

"Don't say anything. Just hold me," she whimpered tearfully, gripping the front of his shirt. "I can't stand this. Not again. Not again."

Henry complied by wrapping his arms around her. He looked up at ChaosGallantmon. _Takato, what have you done? _

Ryo's D-Power flickered to life. "Oh man, are we in trouble. ChaosGallantmon is a Virus Type, Mega Level Digimon. Created by pure rage, his attacks are Judecca Prism and Demon's Disaster."

Kazu grabbed his hair. "I thought we'd seen the worst when Takato created Megidramon but this is _ten _times worse! HE'S GONE MAD WITH POWEEEEER!"

"Kazu…you do realize you got that sentence from that Jimmy Neutron show?"

"So what if I watch Nickelodeon?"

The Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers could only stare at what Guilmon and Takato had become. Tai and the others had heard about Megidramon and his terror, but they never actually expected the fun-loving kindhearted Tamer to actually snap. Even Piedmon and the other evil Digimon were surprised.

ChaosGallantmon turned to face Piedmon. "You're gonna pay," Takato hissed from within his dark sphere. "You'll pay for what you did to Rika."

The evil clown smirked. "Of course I will," he remarked sarcastically._ "TRUMP SWORD!"_

"_JUDECCA PRISON!"_

The attack deleted the four swords and sent Piedmon flying. "DEATH IS THE ONLY REWARD YOU DESERVE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Jeri screwed up her face within Henry's shirt and her scream rang out with clarity. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!"

Alexis: Things keep going from bad to worse. Has Rika's sacrifice truly turned the tide of the battle? And how will everyone deal with Takato's newer, and much more evil, biomerge? The fighting continues on the next part so keep going!

Please don't hurt me for this chapter readers. I know I was supposed to get this out before Christmas but I had too much to do. Hey, at least I got around to it after all guys. So you better review otherwise I'll think twice about updating the next one soon. Hee hee, so Happy ChristmaHanuKwanzadan! (Happy Christmas Hanukkah Kwanza Ramadan)


	12. Chapter 11 Corruption and Resurrection

* * *

Me: Thank you for my reviewers (both new and old; you know who you are) for supporting me this far. I don't own Digimon and Pokémon, along with "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence and "Going Digital" from Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. Anyhoo, when we last left off, Rika's fulfilled her role in the prophecy and Takato's gone off the deep end and created a monster hell-bent on destroying everything and anything in his way. So here we go with two battles in one and the wish for a miracle is going to come from someone pretty unexpected. Let's go!

**Chapter 11- Corruption and Resurrection**

_"Can you ever forgive me?"—_Impmon  
_"Of course,"—_Jeri Katou, Such Sweet Sorrow

_"I've got to make him understand,"—_Takato Matsuki

_"The heart may be weak, and sometimes it gives in, but I learned that there is a light that never goes out!"—_Sora, Kingdom Hearts

_"Everything that has a beginning has an end. I see the end coming, I see the darkness spreading. I see death... and you are all that stands in his way. If you cannot stop him tonight, then I fear tomorrow will never come,"—_The Oracle, Matrix Revolutions

**Digital World  
****Sovereign Realm**

Darkness.

That was what was causing this right now. It was darkness. Darkness and hate had corrupted Takato's heart and twisted it into one filled with rage. He would stop at nothing to fulfill his vengeance—nothing.

"Takato!" yelled Ash angrily. "Stop this now!"

"I don't take orders from a pathetic trainer like you!" the Virus Digimon answered in reply.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Ash yelled. Misty held him back. "If you weren't my friend and if you weren't an insane monster, ooooh you'd be dead."

LadyDevimon came to the aid of her master. _"DARKNESS WAVE!"_ Instead of a thick swarm of bats, she shot a blast of dark energy from her clawed hand.

ChaosGallantmon blocked it simply by raising his shield. The dark energy ricocheted off his shield and headed straight for the Digidestined, the Tamers, and the trainers.

"Holy crap! Everybody scatter!" shouted Davis.

The kids and their partners raced off in different directions. Henry had to drag Jeri along with him. ChaosGallantmon pounded the ground with his sword, sending shockwaves across the earth. The Digidestined, the trainers, and his former friends were blown backward.

"At this rate, he'll kill us all!" Tai shouted, frustrated. "Why is he acting like this?"

Henry glanced at the others. "Takato's been the type to hold in his anger and he never lets it loose until some incident causes it to erupt. Last time this happened was when Leomon died." Jeri cringed and he tightened his hold on her. "We know what incident caused _this_ blowup don't we?"

"Rika," Ash answered worriedly. "And Renamon and all the other friends we've lost." _Because he loved her. No matter how much he denies it, I know he did. _"We've got to stop him!"

Izzy clicked on his laptop. "Much as I agree with you Ash, there's no way unless you want to hurt him."

"We can't!" Catherine exclaimed. "Zat's Takato and Guilmon in zat thing!"

Tai gritted his teeth. "We might not have a choice in the matter Catherine."

"He's right Cathy," agreed Agumon fearfully. "He's crazy."

ChaosGallantmon's blazing eyes narrowed at LadyDevimon. "Get out of my way."

"I will not let you destroy my master. _"DARKNESS WAVE!"_

The Virus Digimon aimed his sword at the stream of bats. _"DEMON'S DISASTER!"_ A thick jet of fire shot out of the sword and set every one of the bats alight. At the same time, the fire seared straight through the burning swarm and LadyDevimon's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Her shrill scream rose above the shocked cries of the kids. "This…cannot…happen…"

As the evil Digimon dissolved into particles of data, ChaosGallantmon absorbed it all to increase his power. The Tamers cried out in alarm. Mimi screamed. "What did he do?"

"He absorbed her data," Henry whispered fearfully. "Just like Beezlemon, he didn't care as long as he had power."

"THE HORROR!" Kazu yelped in fright. "THE PURE, UNADULTURATED, PG-13 HORROR!"

"Kazu, you do realize you copied that quote off the Fairy Oddparents show?"

"It's _Fairly_ Oddparents knucklehead, and so what if I watch Nickelodeon!"

Jeri clung to Henry. "It's…it's like Takato's not even inside there anymore. It's like he's been replaced by a demon." She showed her tears freely. "Just like last time; he's a monster!" Her voice broke into a choked sob as she buried her face into his shirt.

Calumon covered his face with his tiny fingers. "I can't believe how scary Takato's gotten. He's not fun anymore."

Although Takato was filled with rage and pent-up anger, he stopped for a minute. _What…what am I doing? I'm not like this. _

A voice surged Takato's brain. **_"No one is your ally. You are alone in this quest. Destroy whoever gets in your way."_**

_Whoever gets in my way…?_ Takato shook the thoughts from his head. _No…no…my friends. I have my friends to think about. _

**_"You have no friends. You're alone. The people you consider friends; they don't care about you."_**

_"Yes they do…they _do!_"_

**_"Are you sure?"_**

_"YES!…I think."_

The voice chuckled. **_"All the people you relied on. They don't rely on you. They despise you."_**

_"No," _Takato thought. _"No…Jeri…"_

**_"Jeri…Henry…Kenta…Kazu…Ryo…Suzie…Tai…Davis…Kari…Ash…T.K.…Chloe…Rika…they don't need you." _**

_"YOU LIAR!"_

**_"Some people are better off dead. Piedmon…he's better off dead isn't he?"  
_**_  
_Takato narrowed his eyes. _"Yes."_

**_"You want to kill him don't you?"_**

_"Yes." _The hate was so strong, so strong.

**_"And whoever stops you from destroying him…what will you do?"  
_**_  
"Destroy them."_

**_"Are you sure?"_**

Takato nodded slowly. All he could concentrate on was his hatred. Hatred for those that had killed his friends…and Rika. What he wanted, what he was striving for focused around a single word: revenge.

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home _

* * *

**Real World  
****West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

The grounds quaked and the sky changed from a stormy black to a blood red. All of this was closely being viewed by Yamaki, the Monster Makers, and most of the inhabitants of West Shinjuku.

_I don't understand why we can't find a clear picture on what the Tamers are doing,_ Janyu thought to himself. The Tamers' parents, especially Ai and Mako's, were worrying themselves sick and Rob McCoy, aka Dolphin seemed very quiet. The latest email from Alice had only increased the distress.

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

Janyu stared down at the computer in shock. Someone was trying to use net meeting in order to converse with him. "What the—?"

"Janyu?" Mayumi glanced at her husband as he pressed a few keys on the keyboard. "What are you doing?"

"Wait a minute," he whispered back as he worked the mouse around the screen and then a window popped up. He enlarged it to full screen to behold a young red-haired boy with an intelligent face. "Who are you?"

The boy frowned politely. _"Um…did I input the wrong code? You're not Alice."_

"Alice?"

At once the other parents, plus Yamaki and the Monster Makers, gathered around the screen. Janyu felt penned in.

"Put the boy on large screen." Yamaki's calm voice rose above the others' noise.

Shibumi and Babble pulled down a large white sheet from across the room and Janyu projected the boy's image onto the screen. Then he spoke to the boy. "Alice left us awhile ago with Ai and Mako."

A flicker of uneasiness passed over the redhead's face. _"Oh…I see." _He tugged at the collar of his shirt. _"Um well…in that case, my name is Koushiro Izumi, called Izzy. I'm one of the Digidestined children."_

A sigh of relief rolled through the crowd. "How is everything with you?" Riley asked him.

"Are our children okay?" Mie Matsuki added.

Izzy's face turned pale and his eyes drew together in sorrow. _"Not really."_

What did he mean by not really? The adults stared at him intently, egging him to go on with his explanation.

_"We've been involved in a few battles over the course of the time we've been here, but all were at a harsh price. Numerous amounts of Digimon were killed in our fights and…" _Izzy's voice choked. _"We've lost three teammates in our struggle as well."_

"Three?" Yamaki repeated quietly. "_Three _kids?"

Izzy nodded, his eyes every now and then flicking towards the edge of the screen as if he was watching something behind him.

"Who?" Shibumi asked him. The others nodded, fearing the worst.

The boy hesitated and then whispered, _"Chloe Device…the trainer who spoke to you the first time about the Tamers…Takeru Takaishi…the Digidestined that was next to her…and…Rika Nonaka and her partner Renamon."_

A wave of silence passed over the adults, soon followed by a cry and the sound of sobbing. All eyes, including Izzy's, turned towards Rumiko Makino. She had stood up fast from her chair and was stumbling blindly towards the door.

"Rumiko!" Seiko called, but her daughter ignored her and dashed through the door, slamming it shut behind her. Shaking, she turned back to Izzy. "Koushiro…my granddaughter…didn't…"

_"She gave her life for us to live," _said Izzy with a sad tone to his voice. _"She deliberately jumped in front of a blast to save the lives of the other Tamers and us. I…I never saw anything so selfless."_

The shocking realization of Rika's death swept across the room. Izzy noticed the sympathetic looks on the faces of the adults and hastened to continue. _"But we have a problem. Apparently the cause of Rika's death caused so much remorse and anger that one of the Tamers has been transformed into an inferno of pent-up rage bent on destroying anything in his path."_

"And just who _is _this Tamer?" Yamaki asked quietly.

In response, Izzy moved away from the screen and pointed to the background. ChaosGallantmon and Piedmon were fighting against each other, their swords locked in combat. Their voices could be heard above the wind and clashing of their weapons.

_"You must have cared for that young female in order to create such a monstrous thing of yourself."_

_"You…are gonna…PAY!"_

The voice of ChaosGallantmon struck a chord. "That voice…that's Takato's isn't it?" Mie shook her head, her eyes swimming with tears.

"My God," Takehiro whispered. "What has he done to himself?"

_"Your son has the kind of anger that becomes a powder keg when fully provoked. My guess is that when Rika died, he finally snapped." _

Yamaki gazed at the creature in disbelief. It was hard to believe Takato was the same thing as that thing. "He's…created a monster."

Izzy nodded—and then the screen fizzled. _"What?" _The screen began to blink and fizzle with snow. _"I…I'm sorry but something's blocking my transmission to you. I'll…try…to email…later…" _His face vanished from the screen, leaving a saddened and worried group to ponder the next series of events that would pass.

* * *

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Digital World  
****Sovereign Realm**

Henry closed his eyes for a brief minute. _I have to stop him. He's going to destroy us all. I'm sorry Takato. _He and Ryo made eye contact and nodded once. "Terriermon?"

"Way ahead of ya Henry."

The Tamer nodded before breaking away from Jeri. "Jeri, I'm sorry but I have to fight ChaosGallantmon. Before he kills Piedmon and the rest of us."

Terriermon scratched his head thoughtfully. "Uh wouldn't him killing Piedmon be a good thing?"

Henry sighed. "It would, but Takato'll turn on us afterward."

"Good point."

Jeri's light brown eyes met Henry's gray ones. "But what about Takato and Guilmon? What if you hurt them…or destroy them?"

"I won't destroy ChaosGallantmon; I'm just going to make him see reason. I have to do this…even if I have to hurt him. It's like Tai once said, 'It's not about what you want to do, it's about the things you _have _to do for friendship.'"

The brunette still looked troubled. "You'll be careful won't you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Unless Takatomon up there decides to destroy us first," Terriermon cracked.

"Terriermon!" Henry groaned. "Come on, let's go!"

Jeri caught Henry by the arm. "Wait." He looked at her curiously. She stood slightly on tiptoe and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Good luck."

Henry blinked in shock and his face flared a slight red. "Uh…thanks." Ryo grinned and Terriermon had a teasing look on his face.

"What do we have here? I think someone likes someone."

"Terriermon, I do not!" Henry flushed even redder.

"Good thing Takato didn't see you; otherwise he would've gone mad with jealousy—as if he isn't mad already."

"Terriermon!" Henry sighed. "I'll deal with you later."

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Terriermon biomerge toooo…MEGAGARGOMON!**

**Cyberdramon biomerge toooo…JUSTIMON!**

MegaGargomon and Justimon charged forward to subdue their former friend. "They'll need some backup," said Ken.

**Veemon…**

**Wormmon…**

**Mega Digivolve toooo…IMPERIALDRAMON!**

"Go get 'im!" yelled Davis.

Imperialdramon speeded over to the other Megas. ChaosGallantmon's eyes narrowed into slits. "I will destroy whoever gets in my way," he chanted.

MegaGargomon held up his hands. "Wait Takato!" called Henry. "It's us. We don't want to hurt you."

"Then get out of my way," the Digimon snapped ferociously.

MegaGargomon shook his head. "No way. We can't let you destroy the Digital World," said Henry.

ChaosGallantmon brandished his sword. "If you will not get out of my way, I will force you to!" He shot a stream of fire at MegaGargomon. _"DEMON'S DISASTER!"_

"Aw nuts!" Terriermon yelped.

Justimon and Imperialdramon pushed MegaGargomon out of the way just in time. The flames missed and destroyed two boulders instead.

_I'm sorry Takato. "MEGA BARRAGE!" _

Thousands of rounds rained down upon ChaosGallantmon, knocking him off his feet. His sword changed back into a hand temporarily. Inside the sphere, Takato could see his friends through the Mega's eyes. _Henry…why are you attacking me?_

**_"No one is your ally. You are all alone. You said so yourself."_**

_"No…that can't be. Henry…he'd never—"_

**_"Destroy all who get in your way."_**

The boy's vision blurred and the figures of MegaGargomon, Imperialdramon, and Justimon twisted into horrendous monsters. _Whoever stops you from destroying him…what will you do? Destroy them._

Rika's last moments flashed through his brain and he flinched as he remembered the scream that emitted from her throat when she took the blast. Piedmon stood there, leering triumphantly. _No…he'll pay. They'll all pay!_

Shaking away from his inner thoughts, Takato focused on the monsters in front of him with his hand fusing into a sword. He charged forward. _I am the Chaos. I am him, and he is me! "JUDECCA PRISON!"_

Imperialdramon blocked the attack using his own powerful beam. _"POSITRON LASEEEEEER!"_

_BAM! _Both attacks collided and created an enormous explosion, hiding the Digimon from view.

"HENWY! TEWWIERMON!" Suzie screamed.

"RYO!" cried Ken. "IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"TAKATO!" yelled Tai and Davis. "PLEASE STOP!"

When the smoke and confusion cleared, ChaosGallantmon and Justimon were locked in combat. Justimon had his Voltage Blade out, and ChaosGallantmon was thrusting and parrying with his own sword.

Justimon jumped backward. "Any ideas guys?" he asked in Ryo and Cyberdramon's voices. "I can't duel forever."

"How about we make like a tree and leave?"

"Terriermon!"

"Make like a fly and shoo?"

Henry groaned. _The only way to stop him is to hurt him. _He glanced toward the groups and saw Jeri's expression clearer than the others. Her eyes were large and frightened. Tearing his face away from her, he gave Imperialdramon a nod.

_"POSITRON LASEEEEEEEEER!!"_

The rainbow beam smashed into ChaosGallantmon, who raised his shield just in time. However, the force of the blow was so strong, the shield cracked slightly.

ChaosGallantmon charged up the cracked shield to summon a beam of his own. _"JUDDECA PRISON!"_

Imperialdramon, being extremely fast, zoomed past the beam. It hurtled toward Piedmon. _"CLOWN TRICK!" _Using his reflect attack, he caused the beam to bounce off and head to Justimon.

Justimon raised his hands to block the beam, but MegaGargomon leaped in front of him, taking the blast head-on!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"

Suzie covered her face and wailed. "HENWYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

As she watched MegaGargomon sink to his knees and de-digivolve into Henry and Terriermon, Jeri began to cry. Henry looked at her. "Jeri…"

"Henry, Terriermon, you guys okay?" It was Justimon.

Henry nodded although his eyes were on Jeri. Terriermon shook his head. "So strong…so evil…"

"Are ya talkin' 'bout me?"

Startled, the Tamers turned to see Beezlemon flying in with Ai, Mako, and Alice. They landed.

Calumon cheered happily. "Beezlemon!"

Henry stared. _"Alice?"_ he said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Alice looked uneasy. "Ai, Mako, and Impmon persuaded me to come."

Ai gripped her D-Power firmly. "We came because you might need us. Miss Alice told us that our world was turning bad a'cause of something in the Digi-World."

"So here we are; ready to help," Mako finished innocently.

The other Tamers, minus Henry and possibly Takato, didn't recognize Alice. "Who's the Gothic chick?" asked Kazu.

"This is Alice McCoy. She gave us our abilities to biomerge in the Real World with the help of her friend Dobermon," Henry explained. "I thought you guys saw her already the day we left home."

"Oh yeah," said Kazu, eyeing the young blonde. "You look prettier with your hair down."

Alice blushed lightly but brushed the comment aside.

Beezlemon looked around him. "Hey, where are Pineapplehead and Dinoboy?"

Guardromon gulped. "Right there."

The Digimon took one look at ChaosGallantmon and groaned. "Oh you gotta be kidding. I've always known that kid to be crazy but this is ridiculous!" He shifted his gun. "Well, guess I gotta go." He flew off to help tame the beast.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life _

ChaosGallantmon swung his sword at Justimon, making contact with his arm. Ryo grimaced as the same pain seeped through his own arm. "Watch where you point that thing!" _JUSTICE KICK!"_

The Dark Digital Knight jumped out of the way. "You're getting to be a pest," snarled Takato and Guilmon at the same time. _"DEMON'S DISASTER!"_

The jet of fire was about to make contact when…_ "CORONA BLASTEEEER!" _

Beezlemon's attack deflected the flames. "Look Pineapplehead," he said. "Why'd you suddenly decide to turn Benedict Arnold on us?"

ChaosGallantmon didn't answer. "He's hurt," said Jacqueline. "He's hurt and confused, and there's no one who can reach him inside."

The others stared at Jacqueline in surprise. "Jackie's an expert at reading emotions," Otamamon informed them.

"If he wasn't so crazy," said Ash darkly. "I'd feel more sympathetic."

Catherine gripped Davis's arm tightly. "Whot are we going to do Davis?" she quavered.

"I don't know Cathy. I just don't know."

* * *

_"JUDECCA PRISON!!"_

_"POSITRON LASEEEEER!!"_

_"CORONA BLASTEEEER!!"_

_"THUNDERCLAP!!"_

All four attacks collided while Piedmon looked on in amusement. The Digidestined, the trainers, and the Tamers hid their faces from the blinding light of the explosion.

When the arena became visible once more, the others saw the four Megas still standing. They were weakened and somewhat tired, but still able to go on. Jeri took out her Digivice and stared at it sadly before shifting her eyes to the battle. _Oh why does this have to turn out like this? _She screwed up her face. _I just wish something right would happen for once!_

Her Digivice's blank screen began to glow faintly.

ChaosGallantmon brandished his sword. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Jeri's scream rang out. "GIVE US A CHAAAAAAAAANCE!!"

Immediately, her Digivice emitted a loud shriek and a jet of white light shot out of it. Jeri gasped as her whole body froze and her eyes slowly became blank and white.

"JERI!" Henry raced over to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Jeri, what's wrong? Wake up! Jeri! _Jeri!_" He stared, horrified, into her white pupils and expressionless face.

Kazu joined him. "What's wrong with you girl?" he asked. "C'mon Jeri, this ain't a good time to go freaky on us."

The other kids gaped at the girl. "Jeri what…?"

_"Grant my wish…" _Jeri chanted, blinking her blank eyes. She turned her head to the sky. _"Give us a chance to set things right. Let us reclaim what we've lost."_

Instantly, beams of light shot out of her vacant eyes. Henry let got of her and backed away a step. The beams of white light arced over the kids like twin rainbows. ChaosGallantmon and the other Digimon stopped fighting to witness the strange event.

The columns of light settled in front of the groups. As they faded away, two figures could be seen lying motionless on the ground. The light in Jeri's eyes died as well and she started to slump…right on top of Henry!

The figures lying on the ground did not stir. However, there was something remarkably _familiar _about them.

Tai's jaw dropped. So did Ash's. _"Chloe?!"_

_"T.K.?!" _Kari, Patamon, and Matt were equally stunned.

The others, including the Tamers, gawked.

Tai raced over to the pair and lifted both of their hands. "They're not ghosts," he informed the others. He let go of their hands and lifted Chloe's body to a sitting position. She felt so limp and lifeless. "Chloe," he whispered. "If you can hear me, open your eyes."

Silence.

Kari cradled T.K. in her arms. "T.K.? Takeru?"

Still silence.

The young brunette glanced at her brother helplessly. There were tears glittering in her eyes.

"How did they come back?" asked Cody in a hushed voice. "They've been dead for almost two weeks—Chloe anyway."

"Not to mention, Chloe turned to dust and T.K. disappeared in an explosion," added Joe. "And yet here they are, perfectly intact."

Tai sighed and lowered his head. It was wonderful that Jeri had miraculously summoned Chloe and T.K., but it was too much hope if they were actually alive. _At least their bodies can deserve a proper burial._ He closed his eyes—and felt a soft hand caress his cheek. His eyes shot open.

"Huh?"

Chloe was sitting up straight, no longer supported by his arm. Her lapis orbs were as lovely and haunting as they'd always been. Oh how he'd missed those eyes. She let go of his cheek, pushed up her headband, and laughed, "Honestly Taichi Kamiya, I'm ashamed of you. I'm not around for a while and what happens? You turn all mushy on me."

Everybody's jaws nearly fell off. Tai's face lit up with happiness. "You're alive. You're alive!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."

"Yeah…I can tell…since you're cutting off my blood circulation."

Embarrassed, Tai withdrew from her. "Uh sorry."

Chloe smiled. "Aw, it's okay." She leaned up and gave him a light kiss. When she pulled away, Tai looked slightly dazed. "I've missed you too."

Kari smiled at her brother and his girlfriend before looking down at T.K. To her own astonishment, he coughed and opened his cobalt irises. "Kari?" he whispered in disbelief.

"T.K.!" Unable to think of anything else at the moment, Kari grabbed his head and pulled him into an intense kiss that didn't end until T.K. jerked away, approximately two minutes later. Chloe started to laugh.

T.K. blinked and sat up. "Wow," he gasped. "I don't know if my aching body was worth dying for but _that _sure was." Chloe laughed even harder.

Kari hugged him; tears flowing freely down her face. "Promise me you will never leave me ever again."

"I promise I won't leave you again."

"You always say that!"

"I know…but have I ever broken my promise?"

With Tai and Kari's help, the two kids managed to stand up. They no longer bore the marks they undoubtedly received before they died, but they were still shaky on their feet.

Sora, Matt, Patamon, and Ash embraced them. The prospect of having T.K. and Chloe alive was too bizarre to be real but hey, who was complaining?

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie  
__There's nothing inside  
__Bring me to life_

Jeri opened her eyes blearily. "Ooohh…" She raised her head slightly and found herself staring into Henry's worried gray pupils. _Huh? _That was when she became aware of the awkward position they were in. Henry was sitting on the ground. Her hands were clinging to his shoulders and they were so close, they were almost nose-to-nose. "Oh…Henry," she sputtered. "I—how did this happen…I mean, what happened?" _Oh, why do I feel so giddy?_

Henry sighed in relief. "You're okay." He too noticed their position and helped her to her feet. "What exactly did you do Jeri?"

The brunette shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied, frowning. "I just wished for something right to happen for once and…that's all I remember. Then I woke up and I was, um, on you and you were holding me." She blushed scarlet.

Terriermon grinned. "Woo, woo, go Henry!"

Henry glared, fighting the urge to blush as well. "Look, it didn't mean anything."

"Yep, that's what they all say."

"It didn't!" he yelled before looking at Jeri. "You were falling Jeri, and I didn't really have much of a choice. It was either let you fall on me or on the ground."

Terriermon's grin broadened. "And he preferred that you fall on top of him instead of the nice, cold, ground."

Henry didn't succeed in hiding his blush this time.

Meanwhile, Chloe scanned the crowd, a frown furrowing her neat eyebrows. "Where's Rika?"

Their friends' smiles faded. "Oh…um…she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" T.K. asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well," Davis said, scratching the back of his head. "She's here but she's not here."

The other two looked perplexed. "Y'see, geographically she's here but in reality she's—"

"JUST ANSWER OUR QUESTION!"

"She's dead," Ash answered for Davis. "So are Renamon and the Digimon Sovereign."

Chloe and T.K. looked stunned for about a few seconds. Then tears filled Chloe's eyes and she covered her mouth with one hand. T.K. took her hand while covering his own eyes with his other hand for a minute. "You—you're positive?" he asked hoarsely as he drew his hand away from his eyes.

Their friends nodded slowly, feeling awful. Every one of them knew how close Chloe and T.K. were to Rika. But something was strange. Although they both looked sorrowful, the others were surprised to see the two kids didn't look very surprised. If anything, it seemed like they expected this news.

**_"So she did it."_**

**_"That means that she fulfilled that part of the prophecy. So what now Chloe?"_**

**_"It's up to the Tamers now. After all—wait, hold that thought."_** Chloe stopped talking in telepathy and narrowed her eyes around at the crowd again. "Takato? Where's Takato?"

The kids blanched. "What?"

"Where is Takato?" Chloe repeated firmly.

Tai bit his lip and pointed at the battle scene, which had resumed shortly after Jeri's "spell" had ended. The pair followed his finger as he pointed at ChaosGallantmon.

T.K. turned pale. Chloe looked puzzled. "That's a Digimon. So what?"

"Not just any Digimon," Henry informed them. "Takato biomerged with Guilmon. It's ChaosGallantmon."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," the trainer muttered. "That…'thing' is Takato?"

The Tamers nodded. "That's how the Tamers reach Mega," T.K. explained to Chloe. "They fuse together with their Digimon and fight along with them." He glanced back at the feuding ChaosGallantmon, Justimon, and Beezlemon. Imperialdramon was off to the side, trying to get out of the way. "But why is Takato fighting against Justimon and Beezlemon? I thought we were on the same side."

"Chumly sure don't think so anymore," said Kazu. "It's like with Megidramon."

_Megidramon? _T.K. and Chloe thought at the same time before conception dawned on them. They remembered Rika telling them about the hideous beast.

Jeri grabbed her head and screwed up her face in pain. "Takato…please…it's not worth it…was losing Rika not enough?" Henry sympathetically placed an arm around her shoulders.

Chloe raised her face to the feuding Digimon. "He's not meant to fight…not like this," she whispered sadly. "No good will come out of it."

Kari began to shake and she grasped her head in pain. "The darkness…it's so strong…so evil…"

Ken was shaking as well. "Too powerful…too much…"

T.K. gazed at the rapidly altering world around them. The force of Takato's pent-up rage and corruption was affecting the Digital World in a drastic way. The skies rippled ever more with black and red chaos. Even the ground itself was starting to split. There was so much hatred, so much darkness.

"I've got to stop him!" he yelled fiercely. His teammates looked startled. "He has to see reason!" Without another word, T.K. took off across the rocky earth toward the battle site.

"T.K., _WAIT! _T.K.!" Kari and Patamon called after him.

"Hey Chloe don't you think we should—Chloe? CHLOE WHAT?!"

The trainer was hot on T.K.'s heels. "WAIT UP!"

Everybody sweatdropped heavily. "Ooookaaaay."

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
__Only you are the life among the dead_

* * *

_Where am I? Am I dead? _Takato wondered to himself. He knew his entire being was currently divided in two. One was filled with pent-up anger, remorse, and resentment. The other was his innocent kind-hearted self. He felt like he was floating in a pool of swirling black fog. He couldn't see anything.

Darkness. That's what he felt right now. It was everywhere; around him, inside him, even beyond him. Pain, hate, anger, suffering, despair…all were forms of darkness.

Takato blinked and forced himself to get up. He felt such emptiness inside his heart.

**_"Destroy all who get in your way."_**

It was that voice again. **_"Having regrets Takato?"_**

Takato dropped to his knees, head bowed and hands pressed on the ground in front of him. "What am I? What have I become?"

**_"You know." _**The voice chuckled.

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded angrily.

**_"You. The way you cry and shake in remorse; it's so pathetic."_**

"Shut your mouth!"

**_"Trying to deny it aren't you?" _**The voice laughed again before sounding staticky and more evil. **_"I told you she would be the next victim."_**

_He told me…no! _Takato opened his eyes and raised his head to the inky blackness. "Missingno."

**_"Took you long enough."_**

Takato stood up, trembling and livid. "It was you," he muttered through clenched teeth. "You were the one who did this to Rika. YOU let her die!"

Missingno's voice wafted in, cold and steely. **_"Me? I wasn't the one who killed her. That was Piedmon."_**

"You knew it would happen," Takato shot back. "You _planned _for it to happen."

**_"Right on the button Gogglehead. But _****I _didn't kill her. It's _your_ fault. If you weren't so weak, then maybe she wouldn't have taken that attack. You broke your promise to her—just like her father."_**

The Tamer opened his mouth angrily but the virus propelled on. **_"It's amazing isn't it? That a weak, gullible, simple-minded Goggle-boy like you is actually the leader of the Digimon Tamers. You can't even keep your emotions in check let alone protect the ones you love." _**

"That's not true! Emotions make you stronger!"

**_"Yeah, this is coming from a boy who cries at the sight of a wittle scwatch."_**

Takato glared at the inky blackness of his sphere. "SHUT UP!"

**_"Even _****you_ have doubt in the little hope you possess. Do you honestly believe your friends would truly stand by you now that they've seen the power and hatred you hold? Do you think Henry will still be your best friend after everything you've done to him? Or even Tai or Davis or Ash will trust you to handle situations for your team? Or perhaps Jeri…will she still confide in you and you alone? Or maybe…" _**Here the virus chuckled. **_"That if Rika had lived, she would have appreciated you...and grown to love you...the way you love her?"_**

A red haze spread over Takato's eyes. _My head…I feel so hot…dizzy. _It was just like the time with the D-Reaper. _Rika…I didn't mean to let you down…I didn't mean it. _

**_"What makes you think that Rika can hear you now? She's dead. Accept it Takato; it's all your fault."_**

Takato grabbed his head and started shaking it back and forth. His face screwed up with pain. "Leave me alone. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

**_"No,"_** said Missingno. **_"Or actually, maybe I should. Yes. I should leave you alone to listen to your memories of your so-called friends and your miserable failures."_**

Takato's head felt hotter and he looked around his surroundings in a daze. So many memories, so many past images poured into his head.

_"When my real mother died, my stepmom said she wanted to be my friend. But I never gave her a chance. You see, I'm not nice, I'm…awful." _

_"Please don't come near me. Guilmon was so sweet and cute and innocent, and look what you did to him." _Jeri's sadness enveloped him.

The memory faded, replaced by a new one. _"I feel the same way you do Takato, but if we don't leave, the world loses its only chance at survival—us!" _Henry said, his voice echoing.

He dissolved and the memory became the D-Reaper. _"It is to be concluded that all Digimon and humans are to be deleted immediately…. Defiance is pointless. You cannot win."_

The horrific humanoid continued, _"You humans and your emotions; you are confusing creatures…. These emotions of concern and compassion are only those that make you weak…. Your fears will be your downfall!"_

_"Digimon have but one purpose: to satisfy the human need for destruction!"_

The D-Reaper changed into Rika's superior face. _"What did you think Digimon were for you goofy little Gogglehead?"_

_"Duh, they're Digimon. When they absorb data they get stronger, and when they get stronger they digivolve." _

Takato shook his head. _No, no. She's not like that anymore._

_"Don't think I expect any thanks. I was after the data."_

_"Digimon are just data."_

"She's not like that anymore!" yelled Takato. "She's changed!"

Missingno's voice came back. **_"So you want to see her after that?"_**

_No…I mean…_

**_"I'll leave you alone with her." _**

Rika's image changed to the one on her last day alive. Did she know she was going to die the next day?

_"You almost made me forget what Missingno said to me. About me being the next victim. And today and last night…you almost made me forget my father and Chloe and T.K. You almost made me forget."_ Those sad violet eyes touched his heart. _"Was it just sympathy Takato? Was it only to make me forget?"_

Takato slowly reached out to touch her but his hand passed through the ghostly image. His spirit felt heavy and burdened with so much sadness, so much pain. Missingno ceased to speak but Takato didn't need to hear the virus's voice. _Missingno was right. It _is _my fault. _Rika faded away, leaving him alone to deal with his conflicting thoughts.

_Rika…my Rika…I'm so sorry…forgive me… _

* * *

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything  
__Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
__Don't let me die here  
__There must be something more  
__Bring me to life!_

Justimon leaped out of the way of the Demon's Disaster attack and slammed his hand against the ground. _"THUNDERCLAP!"_

ChaosGallantmon jumped over the burst of energy. "You're pathetic!" he yelled in the dual voices of Guilmon and Takato. _"JUDECCA PRISON!"_

"Aren't you ever gonna get tired?" cried Beezlemon. He flew up into the air.

Imperialdramon dodged the burst of energy shot from the Chaos Knight. "This isn't going so well!"

ChaosGallantmon closed in on Justimon and Beezlemon. "My revenge will not be denied by the likes of you!" he yelled, swing his sword upward. _"DEMON'S DISASTER!"_

The powerful jet of fire slammed against the two Megas. They cried out in pain. ChaosGallantmon laughed maliciously, but inside, Takato pressed his face into his hands. _Please…I can't stop. I want to stop but I can't. _

**_"It's too late for you."_**

_No…please make it stop!_ _Forgive...me...everyone..._

ChaosGallantmon stood over the downed Megas, a smirk twisting his face behind the mask. "Now you will feel the true taste of my vengeance." He gripped his sword and prepared to run it through them. "AAAAAAAAAAAA—"

T.K. and Chloe threw themselves in front of Justimon and Beezlemon, their arms flung out. "NO TAKATO, STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!"

His sword hit the ground about an inch away from them. The Chaos Knight stared at them. His livid red eyes blinked. "No…" he hissed in the dual voices of Guilmon and Takato. "No…this is…a lie…"

The two teens stared up at him, their eyes trying to tell him to stop. "This is not a lie Takato. We really are—"

"NO!" The Digimon reared up and pulled his sword out of the hard earth. His crimson eyes flashed in fury and he lifted his sword high to plunge it into them. "THIS ANOTHER TRICK! JUST ANOTHER TRICK!" With that, he thrust the sword downward.

Chloe's eyes began to glow and she raised her hands to form the glowing shield. _"REFLECT!!" _

The sharp tip of the sword thrust against the shield but it could not go through. The evil Digimon growled with effort, but the glowing force field held.

"Please…Takato," said Chloe pleadingly, her hands straining to hold the golden-orange shield. "Don't do this."

"Remember who you are," added T.K. "We beg of you. Don't let it be like this."

The Mega Digimon stopped what he was doing and stared at them in shock. When he finally did speak, it was Takato's own voice that came out.

"No way…you can't be…it can't be you…"

T.K. lifted his face solemnly. "It _is _us Takato. Try to remember."

ChaosGallantmon lifted his sword hand from the shield and changed it back into a normal armor-clad hand. He stared down at them with no emotion on his face but Takato continued to speak. His voice trembled. "Please…help me…I can't stop. It's controlling…help me…"

**_"No one can save you now!"_**

Chloe's eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh my God…Takato, please maintain your humanity." She shook in fury. "Leave Takato alone Missingno! You have no rights to him! NO RIGHTS!" She could feel her strength giving out.

ChaosGallantmon raised himself to his full height and began shooting beams from his shield. Beezlemon and Justimon pushed Chloe and T.K. out of harm's way.

_"JUDECCA PRISON!" _cried ChaosGallantmon.

_"JUSTICE BURST!" _Justimon shot blue spherical bullets from his large metal arm at ChaosGallantmon.

_"DOUBLE IMPACT!" _yelled Beezlemon. He pulled out his smaller gun and started firing.

T.K. closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might. He wasn't used to using telepathy but if Chloe could do it then so could he! **_"Concentrate Takato…don't use your hate. Concentrate on the good. We're here for you. We believe in you."_**

**_"T.K.…you're psychic?"_**

**_"No…I'm a telepath."_**

ChaosGallantmon continued to fight with the other Megas but a small voice could be heard from within. "I want to stop…I want to stop…"

**_"You can stop,"_**T.K. commanded mentally. **_"You _can_ stop."_**

His eyes, which had been blazing with fury only moments before, were now slowly changing to Guilmon's wide yellow eyes. ChaosGallantmon stopped fighting with his former friends and slammed his sword into the ground. A wave of red light engulfed his body. The darkness was struggling to maintain its hold on him but Takato forced it out. "GET—OUT—OF—MY--HEEEEEEEEAAAAAD!!"

"TAKATO! GUILMON!"

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie  
__There's nothing inside  
__Bring me to life! _

ChaosGallantmon continued to smash his hand and his sword into the rocky earth, digging up large craters and dirt. When the light cleared, Guilmon stood there with a tired expression. Next to him was a weary and beaten Takato. The boy fell to his knees, his whole being shaking with the intensity of his sobs. "I'm sorry…I'm such an idiot."

T.K. and Chloe raced up to him. He bent his head so all they could see was the top of his brown hair and the edges of his yellow goggles. The tears plopped against the hard ground and his gray shorts.

"Takato…" Chloe knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. She stroked the back of his hair as she rocked him gently. "It's okay," she whispered softly. "It's okay kiddo. It's all over now." One glimmering silver tear trailed down her cheek and landed in his hair.

Takato shook his head, feeling the strength of Chloe's arms as she held him to her and the healing warmth coming from her silver tear of life. The way she held him was almost as comforting as his mother's. He kept his head pressed into the crook of her shoulder to prevent her and T.K. from seeing the raw emotion on his face.

"I can't believe I did something like that," he murmured sorrowfully against Chloe's shoulder. "I'm so (sniff) ashamed of myself. Me, running in there blindly without thinking about the consequences. I just wanted to kill Piedmon and make him suffer. It wasn't enough just to hurt him." Takato closed his eyes as more tears leaked out. "I just (sob) can't believe I let this happen. I'm so sorry Guilmon! I'm so sorry…everybody."

Chloe removed his face from her damp shoulder and tilted it up toward hers. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault." She brushed away some of his tears but more continued to rain down.

"Yes it was," he answered back. "If it wasn't for me, Henry and the others wouldn't have gotten hurt. Jeri wouldn't have gotten so scared. Rika might've…" He shuddered. "She might've stood a chance."

Chloe shook her head and rubbed his shoulders gently. "No Takato, she wouldn't have. It was—"

"Please don't say 'it was her destiny'," Takato said bitterly. "I hate thinking about that prophecy now."

"Oh Takato."

"Don't say everything is your fault," said T.K. firmly. "Listen, we all have darkness in our hearts. There is no way to prevent the darkness from coming. But it _can_ be fought. You don't have to let evil consume you." T.K. gazed at the younger boy seriously. "You didn't know that this would happen to you Takato. So don't blame yourself."

Takato gave a shuddery sigh. "I don't deserve to call myself a Tamer, let alone a leader. The only thing I do is put my friends in danger. Why is it that everything I do always goes wrong? I always mess up everything for my friends. And I nearly killed you too—well you'd die again I mean."

T.K. and Chloe looked at him, then at each other helplessly. Was there anything they could do to convince this boy that he was not to blame?

By now, the others had made their way over to the trio. Piedmon had mysteriously vanished.

Jeri slowly walked up to Takato. He did not look at her. "Takato," she whispered. "Don't be afraid. I know you didn't mean it. It wasn't you in there." Still he did not look at her. "Please don't put yourself down. I forgive you. We forgive you."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Everybody stared at him in shock and bewilderment. What did he mean he didn't deserve to be forgiven?

Takato withdrew from Chloe's arms and stood up. When he spoke, his voice bore a hint of resentment. "I'm nothing but a crybaby." As a tear reached his eyelids again, he brushed it away angrily. He'd cried once too many times in all of their adventures to keep on crying. _I'm surprised I'm not waterlogged by now. _

"Don't say that," said Henry indignantly. "What would Rika say if she were here right now?"

"She'd say I'm a stupid, little, weak-minded Gogglehead," Takato replied dully.

_That_ got everybody to shut up for a few minutes. It was true Rika would say something like that. So much for reassurance.

Guilmon looked up at his partner worriedly. "Takatomon."

"Takato," said Davis. "Don't act like this."

"Who said I'm acting?"

Ryo gave an exasperated sigh. _"Takato."_

Takato gripped his D-Power tightly in one hand. He trembled in anger and bitterness. "I'm a lousy Tamer and you know it." He ignored their protests. "It's my problems, my curse, and _my _fault so just leave me here." He raised the Digivice to smash it. "You don't need me to slow you down."

At that, Chloe got to her feet, eyes narrowed. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, she lashed out a hand and—_SMACK!_

"Ouch," Terriermon winced.

The force of the slap sent Takato flying to the ground. His face stung slightly. "Hey, what did you do that to Takato for?" demanded Guilmon.

But Chloe was too busy glaring at Takato to answer the Digimon. "You're lucky that wasn't a punch," she said coldly. "What's the matter with you? TK and I didn't come back from the dead just to see you wallow away in your own self-loathing." She crossed her arms. "Look Takato Matsuki, I've had times in my life when I hated myself too. After I destroyed the Rockets, I lived in constant fear for my life and the lives of those I cared about. But I didn't back down and give up even when the odds were against me. So you shouldn't give up either."

"She's right," added T.K. "And by the way, you're wrong when you said you are not a good Tamer. You're the strongest Tamer I know and you give it your all every time. You have a good heart."

"You're an excellent leader too," Tai told the brown-haired boy. "You don't try to be better than anyone else and you don't try to boss any of your teammates around. That's the sign of a true leader."

Guilmon helped Takato to his feet. "You are the best partner I've ever had Takato," said the red dinosaur cheerfully. "Well, you're the _only_ partner I've ever had but…you're still the best."

Calumon agreed. "You're a great friend Takato. I know you messed up bad lots of times but you've always been there for me."

Takato gazed at the group with a look of disbelief on his face. _I…but…aren't they still mad at me? _he wondered. "But…I nearly destroyed you all and the Digital World."

"Don't remind us," said Ryo with a groan. "It's true you did do some horrible things. But what matters is that you learned from them and you know you made a mistake. That's what's important."

"Aren't you gonna hit me for that?"

"Trust me. I think that slap was enough," said Chloe jokingly.

He continued to look around at them, still dubious. "So you're not really…mad at me? After everything I've done?"

Ash grinned. "It's too hard to stay mad at you for very long _Gogglehead._"

"'Course if you want us to stay mad at you, I think we can work somethin' out."

"_Terriermon…_"

"What? What'd I say?"

"(sigh)"

"The main thing is that you learn from your mistakes," Matt pointed out. "As long as you do, we don't think the worst of you."

Takato's face broke into a smile, the first smile he'd worn in a long time. He glanced at T.K., Jeri, and the others. "Thanks guys. You're the best."

Jeri and the others returned his smile. "Don't we know it," said Kazu boldly.

Then Takato looked at Chloe. "Thank you Chloe. If it weren't for you and T.K., I'd still be beating myself up. I needed that pep talk."

"Hey, no sweat," said Chloe, grinning. Her blue eyes sparkled as she held up her hand. "I'll do it again."

Takato laughed nervously. "That's okay, but I think I'll pass."

"Okay."

Davis scratched the back of his head. "I have a question. Aren't you guys supposed to be dead?" He shifted his gaze from T.K. to Chloe. "How'd you come back?"

"If you believe in miracles, nothing is impossible," said Chloe. "When you guys were in doubt and need, the prophecy enabled you to have a fighting chance." She smiled at the girl in Henry's protective arms. "Jeri here wished to regain what you lost. That wish was willingly granted." Her eyes glowed like moonstones and out of the blue her necklace and Digivice zoomed into T.K.'s hands.

"Rika was the one who started the chain reaction," T.K. went on. He handed Chloe her necklace. "Remember the last three lines of the prophecy? She chose to die rather than have you die."

Takato nodded, his auburn eyes suddenly sorrowful. _I should've told Rika…I loved her more than anything, even myself. But I never got to say it and I probably never will. _He watched the two revived children closely. Both of them seemed so strong and serious, as if they had aged a little during their deaths. _They knew all along this was going to happen. _

Chloe tied the gold necklace around her neck and figured the half-circle. She then placed both hands on Takato's shoulders, looking into his eyes. She could sense his sadness. _He…he really cared for her…more than T.K. and I. If only she knew._ "Rika meant a lot to you...didn't she Takato?"

He opened his mouth to reply but Ryo interrupted, "She meant a lot to all of us, not just Takato."

_Yeah, especially to you I'll bet, _Takato thought bitterly. He shook his head mentally. He couldn't dislike Ryo but he couldn't help feeling a sick swoop of jealousy. After all, Rika and Ryo had so much in common. Ryo was an expert at the card game and a Legendary Tamer to boot. Then there was the fact that he was intelligent, handsome, strategic, and levelheaded.

_And what am I? A gullible goggleheaded dreamer with not enough brains to fill a plastic beaker. Of course Rika would rather be with Ryo instead of me—if she were still alive. _

"She's not dead you know."

"What?" Takato looked up at the older girl in shock. "But Rika…she took the attack—"

"She may have taken the attack," Chloe interrupted briskly. She took her hands off Takato's shoulders. "But there's a way to get her back. That is,"—she paused. –"If you want her back."

Takato and Jeri nodded along Guilmon, Henry, and Ryo. The other Tamers agreed soon afterward.

Slowly, Chloe and T.K. pressed their hands to their hearts. The symbols of Life and Hope appeared on their hearts and their bodies shimmered with gentle healing light. **_"Make a wish,"_ **they whispered, their voices echoing.

"We wish Rika and Renamon were alive again."

A brilliant circle of light surrounded Rika's still body and imprinted itself on the ground. It was a strange symbol with at least twenty-nine stars glittering around it. As the light rose over Rika, it continued to flash and sparkle. It arced over the teams and descended upon them, strengthening them.

As the team continued to focus on the glow, Rika's arms and legs began to heal and the long gash mended itself. Her clothes became free from any blood and her bruised face became clear. Although her hair still remained loose from being pulled out of her ponytail, the rubber band reappeared.

During this time, T.K. took hold of one of Chloe's hands and squeezed it. She squeezed it back and her eyes met Takato's. **_"Go see her while the process is still being complete."_**

Not needing any persuasion, Takato raced toward Rika's body, which was pretty far away, and lifted her head. Her body felt warm with life. "Rika," he whispered, gazing desperately into her face. "Please be okay. Please."

She stirred and coughed before opening her eyes blearily. "Uuuhh?" Everything swam before her. Blinking, she forced her dizzy eyes to focus and found herself staring into Takato's face, into his eyes. "T-Takato?"

Takato's pupils widened but his face shone with happiness. _She's…she's okay! _Then, before she could stop him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Rika."

Rika's eyes dilated in shock. "Um…okay?" _What…the…heck? Is he _hugging _me?_ Her face flushed red. "Uh Gogglehead, why are you hugging me?" _I could and I should punch him, but I feel too exhausted. And why do I feel so hot?_

"You're alive," he whispered in a choked voice. "I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so sorry."

Rika frowned. "For what?"

"Sorry for letting you down," Takato replied. "And breaking my promise to you. I wasn't there for you when you died." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. When I thought of how we'd lost you…it's my fault. I'm just…sorry."

Rika raised herself to a sitting position and touched the side of his face. _He's so compassionate. Jeri doesn't know how lucky she is. _Why did Takato have to be so kind? He never cared a single bit about himself. _Him and his heart. His stupid big heart._ She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Don't be." Takato turned his head so their foreheads touched. "You promised you would never leave me and you didn't. So you kept your promise." Her rare smile and shining violet eyes made him feel startlingly warm. His auburn eyes were reflected in her gaze. "You're a good friend."

Takato bit his lip and moved his head away from hers. "Rika…I…"

"Yes?"

_Here it comes. _"I…I…" _Sheesh, this is hard!_

"What?"

"I…I want you to know that…I…uh…I lo—"

"RIKA!"

(A/N: (smirks) Don't you just _hate_ that!)

The other Tamers, seeing that she was alive, had arrived at the place where Takato and Rika were. Ryo reached down and pulled Rika to her feet. Even though she was still unsteady, she jerked her arms away from him. "No touching Akiyama."

Ryo grinned. "Same old Rika we all know and love. And why'd Takato get to hold you?"

"Oh you're impossible!" snapped Rika but she bit back a smile. Takato sighed depressingly.

Jeri flung her arms around Rika, tears flowing from her eyes. "Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too," said Rika, smiling at her friend.

Calumon flew into Rika's arms. "Eskimo Kisses!"

For once, Rika allowed the little Digimon to do so, but after a few seconds she pulled him off her face. "Oh Rika, Rika, I thought you were a goner," Calumon babbled, his eyes teary.

"Who me? Not a chance." She turned to smile at Henry when a wave of data particles flew by and seeped into her blue Digivice. It shrieked as the blank screen began to glow with intensity. The remaining data particles spun around beside the device before shaping into a fully restored Renamon. "Renamon!" Words could not express the joy and confusion on Rika's face at seeing her partner alive once more. She gave her a quick hug, one that Renamon returned.

"Hey, doesn't Rika want to see _us?_" asked Chloe, striding up with T.K. and Patamon.

The Tamer's eyes landed on them and they widened. _It…it's…them!_ "T.K.! Chloe!" Rika threw her arms tightly around the both of them. "You came back," she whispered in a choked voice. "You came back to me."

Although surprised that Rika was so emotional, the two welcomed her embrace. They pulled away a few minutes later, eyes filled with happy tears. "You didn't think we'd leave forever did you?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Rika shook her head. "I missed you guys so much," she replied and brushed at her glittering tears. "Crap, I'm getting all soft and mushy."

T.K. grinned and smoothed back her red hair. "It doesn't matter. We missed you too."

Rika smirked and playfully socked the two kids on the arm. "Don't you ever do that to me _or_ the rest of us again, you hear?"

"Don't worry, we won't," they chorused in unison. Rika smiled and hugged them again.

However, Renamon's data wasn't the only data floating around the Tamers. Waves of data particles were spinning and twinkling around the children. Takato glanced back at Chloe and T.K. who were once again locked in their trance-like positions. **_"Restore those that we have lost."_**

Half of the data began spinning rapidly before seeping into a surprised Jeri's blank Digivice. The screen began glowing like Rika's did earlier only instead of Renamon, a tall imperious lion rose out of the light. He had a long golden mane and large green eyes. Standing on his hind feet, he carried a large sword behind him. Jeri opened her mouth to speak—and instead shrieked.

"Le…Le…LEOMON!"

Jeri threw her arms tightly around the lion's waist. His eyes widened for about a minute before he knelt down to embrace her properly. "Jeri…you're safe."

The other Tamers' faces broke into smiles of pleasure and happiness, especially Takato's and Guilmon's. Even Ai, Mako, Ryo, and Alice, who had not known Leomon, were pleased to see that Jeri had been given another chance.

"YEA!" Calumon cheered happily. "Jeri's got her partner back and she's happier than ever!"

Speaking of other chances, Impmon walked up to the tall lion, somewhat embarrassed and ashamed. "Leomon?" he said slowly. "I just wanna…I just wanna say…I'm sorry for everything I did. You were right you know. Too much power just corrupts you, so…I'm sorry."

Jeri smiled up at Leomon as the Digimon looked down at the small Virus-Type. "I forgive you Impmon. This isn't the time to dwell on the past. Let us put that behind us."

Impmon grinned weakly at him. "Really? Aw thanks." _Whew! That was easier than I thought._

By this time, the Digidestined were busy staring at the other half of data that had not disappeared into Jeri's Digivice. "Um…what about this stuff?" asked Cody, perplexed.

Alice walked up to the loose data and touched it hesitantly. Almost immediately, she felt a strange stirring in her heart.

_"Alice…"_

A ball of shining white light appeared in front of her startled face. The light flew into her hands before transforming into a white Digivice with black rims. "What…what is this?" she quavered.

"A Digivice," said Kazu in a hushed voice. "That means you're a Tamer Alice."

Alice shook her head. "I-I can't…believe it," she said in awe.

The spare data swirled gently around her before forming into a large black dog with slanted red eyes and a spiked collar. The dog turned to her, his eyes widening. "Alice."

"Dober…mon?" she whispered, her light blue eyes filling with happy tears. "You came back to me."

"I knew we would see each other again," said Dobermon. He allowed Alice to wrap her arms around his head and hold it close.

Takato, Rika, and Henry smiled at the sight. They knew it had been hard for Alice to give up Dobermon for their sake but he had returned to her. Even Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon were pleased.

Kenta looked over at Kazu. "Hey Kazu, are you crying?"

"Nope. I just got something in my eye that's all."

"Y'know, as much as I'd hate to break up this happy reunion, don't we need to find Piedmon?"

All three groups whirled on Ash in alarm. He was right.

"We still need to destroy him," said Kazu seriously. "Uuuhh, unless you still want to go on your vendetta Chumly."

Takato shook his head. Rika raised her eyebrows. "Vendetta?"

"Yeah," said Guilmon cheerfully. "Even though I don't know what vendetta means."

The kids fell silent for a couple of minutes as they gazed around the rocky earth apprehensively. Suddenly, the silence was shattered by the constant chatter of a monkey…a gray monkey with manic eyes, bat wings, and an overlarge jaw.

Rika scanned the Digimon. "Vilemon, Champion Level, Virus Type Digimon. This annoying little pest attacks his enemies with his Nightmare Shocker. Hey, I fought one a long time ago!"

"No time for strolling down memory lane Rika," warned Henry. "It's a good thing this Vilemon is small, but I think we'd better be careful."

"Aw, it's okay," said Kazu carelessly. "How bad could it be? There's only one."

The Vilemon leered at them ghoulishly as another one came from behind a rock.

"Okay, two."

Four more appeared from above.

"Make that six."

The whole sky darkened, and a cloud of chattering monkeys descended upon the rocky ground and surrounded them. There were now too many to count.

"Crap."

_One, two, hey!  
__I'm heading off on a digital trip  
__And that's what I plan to do!  
__I'm going away to a digital plain  
__And I ain't coming back real soon!  
__The whole thing is electrical!  
__It's running through my veins  
__That everything is connectable!  
__Hey! Digital... Hey! Digital... World, World, World!_

Piedmon appeared from behind a large boulder. His eyes glinted maliciously and an evil smile played across his face. "Ah, I see you've finally decided to stop playing around—although I'll admit it was rather entertaining to watch you destroy each other, especially the Goggle-boy."

The kids glared at him, all except Takato who stared at the ground. Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder affectionately, but her eyes darkened at the Digimon. "This is the end Piedmon," she said firmly. "It's time you were taken from this world once and for all."

"Yes, yes, yes," said Piedmon, waving a hand carelessly at her. "Well enough of your teamwork speeches young lady. It's been clear to me how you children feel. Are you sure you're strong enough to take on all of us?"

He raised one hand and the earth beneath them began to quake. As the children tried to regain their balance, something shot out of the ground: a geyser. The geyser foamed and climbed to about a 20-story building before billowing away. Standing in its place was a blue, black, and white demon with long tentacles the length of cable lines. He had large red eyes and a gaping fang-filled mouth.

"MarineDevimon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level Digimon. This guy is the reason why you shouldn't make fun of squids, especially with attacks like Dark Deluge and Evil Wind," said Kenta.

That wasn't all. Megadramon and Gigadramon, who apparently hadn't died when the teams had last fought them, flew in from the darkened sky. Their shadows blanketed over the kids.

As if this wasn't enough, IceDevimon emerged once again from beneath the ground. Rika began to shiver.

"Double crap," muttered Kazu.

The Digidestined gazed at the monsters, as they stood bunched up against the Tamers and the trainers. There were so many Digimon.

"Be on your guard guys," Izzy warned quietly. "Their attack power has no doubt been increased like the other Digimon we fought."

"I know what you mean," said Matt who was beside Sora and Gabumon. "The Dark Masters weren't that strong when we last fought them…okay, they were strong enough to take on two Megas but there's no way they could have defeated so many, plus Ultimates. And Megadramon, Gigidramon, and IceDevimon have the strength of Megas now; there's no way they could've obtained _that_ much power."

"Maybe they took steroids," Terriermon suggested.

"Terriermon!"

"What? It's a possibility."

Brock sighed. "There's only one explanation: Missingno."

Ash frowned. "What about him?"

"Don't you get it?" he exclaimed. "Remember when Missingno said, 'Do not underestimate me. I have powers you wouldn't imagine'? My guess is that when he brought the evil Digimon back to life, he increased their power. That's why they were so hard to fight and why Piedmon can take so many hits."

Ash groaned. "So the Missingno Virus not only brought them back to life and changed us into kids, but he also increased their power? So that means Piedmon's now…higher than Mega? Or the Vilemon are now as strong as Ultimates?" He grabbed his head. "The logic is frying my brain!"

"That's what happens when you try to think," Chloe told him. Everybody laughed.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Nope, that's my job," said Misty with a giggle.

More laughter.

Piedmon rolled his eyes. "For heaven's sake, are we going to fight or not? My patience is limited."

Ken glanced at his fellow Digidestined. "If we try to fight them all, we'll lose. We need some sort of strategy."

"Ken has a point," said Davis. "I suggest that we fight the Digimon while the Tamers and the trainers stay back. That way, in case we don't succeed, we still have backup support."

Tai grinned. _For once, Davis has a sensible idea. _He turned to the trainers and the Tamers. "You guys better take cover," he informed them. "This could get ugly and we can't risk you getting hurt."

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Chloe (and Pikachu) nodded once to show they understood; but the Tamers looked worried. "Are you sure you guys are up for this?" asked Takato.

Sora nodded at him. "Hey, we did this before and we'll do it again."

"Just like old times," said T.K. confidently.

_One, two, hey!  
__I'm going digital!  
__Completely digital!  
__Now I'm invincible!  
__Let's all get digital!_

The Vilemon swarmed around the Digidestined like flies, twice as big and twice as annoying. Tai looked at the Digimon and then at the group of boulders the trainers had taken cover behind. "I think we're gonna need a little more power over here."

"Already on it," said Ash with a grin before pressing his hand to his heart. The symbol of the Crest of Faith appeared on his chest and began to give out its golden color. _"GIVE THEM THE STRENGTH THEY NEED TO GIVE US A VICTORY!"_

All of the Digidestineds' Digimon began to glow.

**Agumon Warp-digivolve toooo…WARGREYMON!**

**Gabumon Warp-digivolve toooo…METALGARURUMON!**

**Biyomon Warp-digivolve toooo…PHOENIXMON!**

Biyomon grew four large golden wings and expanded in height and breadth. A bronze metal helmet covered her head where long red-gold feathers stuck out. Matching tail feathers streamed behind her.

**Tentomon Warp-digivolve toooo…HERCULESKABUTARIMON!**

Tentomon's new form was even bigger than MegaKabutarimon was. He had one large pincer covering most of his head, similar to Kuwagamon's. He turned bronze and his claws increased in size. He also sprouted two more claws and his jaws displayed jagged teeth.

**Palmon Warp-digivolve toooo…ROSEMON!**

Palmon became a tall, beautiful, human-like creature. She looked nearly the same as Lillymon except she was all red with long blonde hair, and her rose-shaped hat covered her eyes. Thigh-length black boots covered her legs and she wore a flowing green cape. In her hand was a yellow whip covered with thorns.

**Gomamon Warp-digivolve toooo…PLECIOMON!**

Gomamon changed into a long white pleciosaur with blue-tipped flippers. More blue designs outlined his form, along with orange scales adorning his face. Two curved fins completed the ensemble along with a long curved mouth filled with sharp fangs.

**Patamon Warp-digivolve toooo…SEREPHIMON!**

**Gatomon Warp-digivolve toooo…ORPHANIMON!**

Gatomon was the most surprising change of all. Instead of becoming a furry pink dragon, she became a green-armored angel with blonde hair. The bottom of the armor ended below her knees to make way for a white dress. Eight golden wings curved around her back and she carried a long javelin. A green-and-gold shield covered her left arm and a matching helmet hid her eyes from view.

**Veemon…**

**Wormmon…**

**Mega digivolve toooo…IMPERIALDRAMON!**

**Hawkmon Warp-digivolve toooo…VALKYRIEMON!**

Hawkmon became his Mega level for the first time. He was now a silver-and-white human-like creature with red-tipped wings. A falcon-shaped helmet adorned his head and a miniature falcon perched on his right arm. A sword and a quiver of arrows hung from a belt around his waist.

**Armadillomon Warp-digivolve toooo…VIKEMON!**

Vikemon was a total surprise. Unlike Armadillomon, he was large and furry. He had a small Viking helmet on his head and two large spikes strapped to his brown furry animal cape. On both sides of the cape were two round shoulder pads.

**Floramon Warp-digivolve toooo…GRYPHOMON!**

Floramon digivolved into something unlike her previous stages. Gryphomon looked like the legendary griffins told in myths. She wore a helmet (A/N: Gee, what else is new?) and her body was that of a tawny lion. Wings rose from her back.

**Tapirmon Warp-digivolve toooo…SKULLMAMMOTHMON!**

SkullMammothmon was the final evolution of Tapirmon. Bearing a close resemblance to Mammothmon, the Mega Digimon's head was skeletal. Two bony tusks protruded from his large mouth.

**Otamamon Warp-digivolve toooo…PUKUMON!**

Pukumon was altogether the smallest Mega of the team. He resembled a blue beach ball with sharp spikes jutting out all over his head. He also had two muscular arms and a fang-filled mouth.

"Holy cripes on toast!" shouted Kenta.

Kazu grabbed him and pulled him away. "Dummy up you dummy," he hissed.

"How…how?" Jacqueline asked in a weak voice. The others couldn't help but agree with her.

Ash grinned. "I helped them all go to Mega! Who's the master now?"

Kari gazed at her Mega Digimon. "Okay, just one question. How come my Digimon's Mega form is Orphanimon instead of Magnadramon?"

"It's because this is my true form Kari," said Orphanimon. "Magnadramon was just a form for the golden Digi-eggs but that was it. This is my stronger form."

As for the Tamers' D-Powers…they were going crazy with information.

"Phoenixmon is a Vaccine Animal Type Digimon. This rarely seen golden bird has strong attacks like Starlight Explosion and Crimson Flame," said Takato in awe.

Henry scanned the next one. "HerculesKabutarimon is an Insectoid, Vaccine Type Digimon. Don't mess with this overgrown beetle 'cause he can fry you to a crisp with his Mega Electro Shocker or impale you with his Giga Scissor Claw."

"Rosemon is a Data Type Pixie Digimon that resembles more of a plant than a pixie. Her attacks are Thorn Whip and Rose Rapier…whatever that means," said Rika in a skeptical tone.

"Oh cool, Pleciomon! This dude's a Data Type Dragon Digimon with attacks like Water Tail Blaster and Shaking Pulse," Kazu continued excitedly.

"Wow, Orphanimon…another Angel Type like Serephimon. She's a Vaccine Type and fights for truth and justice using her Eden's Javelin and Sephirote Crystals,"Kenta noted.

Jeri's Digivice flickered to life. "Oooohh, this is Valkyriemon, a Warrior and Data Type. He's like a human bird and his attacks are Feral Sword and Lightning Arrow."

Even Suzie analyzed one of the Megas. "This one is Vikemon. He's a plushy Animal and Data Type Digimon. The attacks are Artic Bwizzard and Viking Axe. Yippee!"

"Gryphomon is a Phantom Beast Type Digimon, Data Type. Her attacks include those like Super Sonic Voice, which must hurt, and Legendary Claw," said Ryo.

"The wooly elephant's name is SkullMammothmon," said Ai, scanning for the first time. "He looks creepy, especially since he's a Data Type, Undead Digimon."

Mako took the Digivice from his sister to include his own scan. "His attacks are Charge and Spiral Bone. I'm glad he's on our side."

Alice used her own Digivice and scanned the last Mega. "This one is Pukumon, a Virus Mutant Type Digimon. He may be small but his Briten Punch and Needle Squall do just as much damage as any Mega."

_I stand around at the digital land  
__And no matter what I see  
__Everything is coming at me  
__In a digital reality!  
__The whole thing's technological!  
__It's taking me inside  
__The World Wide Web collectible!  
__Hey! Digital... Hey! Digital... World, World, World!_

"Thanks Ash," Tai called and then turned to WarGreymon. "Go get 'em!"

_"TERRA FOOOOORCE!"_ shouted WarGreymon, forming a glowing energy ball and tossing it.

_"METAL WOLF CLAW!"_ cried MetalGarurumon as he shot an icy blast from his mouth.

Piedmon tossed his swords at the Digimon. _"TRUMP SWORD!" _It was almost impossible to tell which ones were real and which ones were fake—almost.

_"GIGA SCISSOR CLAW!"_ growled HerculesKabutarimon.

_"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!"_ Phoenixmon yelled.

The two Digimon destroyed the swords. "Too easy," Sora grinned.

_"AVALANCHE CLAW!"_ shouted IceDevimon.

Joe nodded at his Pleciomon, Kenta and his MarineAngemon goggling at it. "Give him all you got buddy!"

_"WATER TAIL BLASTEEEEEER!"_ he roared and sent a raging sea of water at IceDevimon.

Mimi glanced up and saw Gigadramon heading to Jacob and Jacqueline. "Rosemon, help them!"

_"GIGA BYTE WING!"_ snarled Gigadramon as two beams of light shot from his cannon-sized guns.

"Not so fast! _THORN WHIPPING!" _Rosemon used the long vines attached to her arms to grab Gigadramon.

Catherine turned to Gryphomon. "Fight him."

_"SUPER SONIC VOICE!"_ cried Gryphomon. Her large mouth opened and a shrill sound echoed forth from its depths. Everybody covered his or her ears.

Gigadramon flinched but grinned. "Forget about your friends?" he sneered as the others noticed the beams of light.

"Jacob! Jacqueline!" cried Cody in alarm.

Both children weren't unprepared tough. _"SPIRAL BONE CRUSHEEEEEER!"_

_"NEEDLE SQUAAAAALL!"_ The two attacks from Pukumon and SkullMammothmon protected the children.

A cry of _"SEVEN HEAVENS!"_ pierced the air and before anyone knew what was happening they saw seven golden energy spheres blasting at Gigadramon. He was deleted right on the spot. "Now, Orphanimon!" said Serephimon.

_"SEPHIROTE CRYSTAL!"_ cried Orphanimon. The attack hit (and deleted) Megadramon. "Direct hit!"

"All right!" Cody cheered.

Some of the Vilemon smirked. "Did you really think it was over? _NIGHTMARE SHOCKEEEEEEER!"_

"Let's kill a whole flock of birds with one stone!" shouted Davis defiantly.

Yolei looked at him quizzically. "Uh Davis? They're monkeys."

"Whatever."

_"LIGHTNING ARROW!"_

_"ARTIC BLIZZARD!"_

_"POSITRON LASEEEEEEER!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" The evil Digimon's screams filled the air as all three attacks hit them on impact.

"All right! Great work guys!" Yolei smiled.

Ken looked up and noticed another MarineDevimon and more Vilemon arriving to aid IceDevimon. "Don't get too confident yet. We've still got company."

"We can handle 'em," Davis replied.

MarineDevimon bared his gaping fangs, his poised tentacles ready to strike. _"DARK DELUGE!" _he cried, spitting black liquid from his mouth at the unsuspecting boy.

"Davis MOVE!" cried Catherine. She pushed her boyfriend out of the way but the toxic liquid seared her right arm. "Aghh!"

"Catherine!" he yelled in panic. The girl dropped to her knees, clutching her arm. The black bile hissed, as it burned right through her blue sleeve and across her skin. He dashed over to her. "Cathy, are you okay?"

She grimaced, but nodded. "I'm…fine. Do not worry about me."

Davis clenched his fists in rage as he turned to look at MarineDevimon. "IMPERIALDRAMON!"

**IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TOOOO…**

**FIGHTER MODE!**

The new and improved (not to mention taller) Digimon shouldered the cannon-sized gun attached to his wrist and fired. _"POSITRON LASEEEEEEER!"_

MarineDevimon took the blast head-on! However, when the smoke cleared, all he had was a large mark on his chest.

The Tamers behind their boulders except for Rika, Ryo, and Alice; dropped their jaws in shock. So did Davis.

"Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Suddenly, Gryphomon and SkullMammothmon jarred the squid-like beast with their claws and tusks. Pukumon grasped onto him and injected a poisonous liquid inside. "He'll be digitized soon enough."

Pukumon's prediction turned out to be correct because MarineDevimon dissolved into data a few seconds later.

Vilemon swarmed over the teammates, more annoying than ever. _"NIGHTMARE SHOCKEEEEEER!"_

"Oh leave us alone," snapped HerculesKabutarimon. "You want shocks, I'll show you shocks. _MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKEEEEEEER!"_

The overgrown beetle couldn't have been more accurate. His large lightning attack deleted a large portion of the Vilemon and wiped out their attacks.

Izzy jumped up and cheered, which was totally unlike his normal calm and collected character. Jacob and Cody stifled a laugh. Mimi grinned and hugged the computer whiz.

Piedmon leaped into action. _"TRUMP SWORD!"_

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Serephimon, and Orphanimon flew in to fight him. _"METAL WOLF SNOUT!" _Two lasers shot from MetalGarurumon's nose and dissolved the swords.

"Wipe him out!" yelled Tai.

_"TERRA FOOOOORCE!"_ WarGreymon turned into a large brown tornado and spun at Piedmon.

Piedmon nimbly jumped out of the way and landed neatly on the ground. _"CLOWN TRICK!" _He shot the electrical beam at the two Megas.

Serephimon and Orphanimon blocked the electrical beam with their shining wings. The beam ricocheted off and created a large dent in the ground.

Phoenixmon flew in to help. _"CRIMSON FLAME!" _

Piedmon blocked the flames with his two swords. "Heh, too easy." He formed a flame hoop with his two hands and shot it at Phoenixmon. _"CLOWN TRICK!"_

The flame hoop twisted itself around Phoenixmon's body and began squeezing her like a sponge. "Let…go…!"

Piedmon shot an icy wind in her direction, but Vikemon blocked it just in time. It disintegrated along with the flame hoop. _"VIKING AXE!"_ He threw one of his spike ball axes at the Digimon. Piedmon countered it with his swords. _CLINK! CLASH!_

_It's such a digital...!  
__I'm going digital!  
__It's my digital...!  
__It's my digital world! World! World! World!_

* * *

While the Tamers and the Digidestined fought, the Pokémon trainers remained behind their own boulder. Misty watched the battle with Brock and Pikachu. Ash would've done the same thing—if it weren't for Chloe fidgeting in her spot beside him.

"Uuuuhhh…Clo? You feeling okay?"

She shook her head and winced. "It's been growing worse ever since this whole fight began. I've been sensing it."

Ash looked concerned. "Sensing what?"

"Something's…coming. I-I can't tell who it is—yet."

(A/N: You know, this was really freaky not to mention kind of ironic. At this point in my story the first time I typed it, the whole thing just deleted and my PC froze. I had to type _everything_ over again up to this sentence. _Weird _huh? Anyway, back to the story. Ignore me)

Chloe began to rock backward and forward, eyes shut tight in pain. Ash grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop moving—with difficulty. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Something's coming…so strong…so deadly."

Misty and Brock had by now turned around, along with Pikachu. They stared at Chloe in alarm. "Wow what's wrong?" Misty demanded anxiously.

Ash strained for Chloe to look at him. She did and a chill ran down his spine as she used her psychic brainwaves to tell him what she was seeing. "Oh…my…are you serious?"

She nodded, wincing in the process. Her eyes glowed with energy. "It's…it's him."

"Who?" asked Brock, having a good idea who.

"Missingno…" Chloe closed her eyes and concentrated. "He's…heading…somewhere."

Pikachu lifted his nose and frowned. He couldn't detect any scent but there was the sense of a Pokémon in the air. It felt…like the virus.

Ash gritted his teeth, feeling a strange electrical surge running through him. "He's here…right now. He's heading towards the Digidestined."

The trainers looked at each other, fully absorbing this information.

"But if Missingno's heading to the Digidestined then he'll…" Misty began and cut her sentence short. "Oh my God."

Chloe glanced frantically at the area where their friends were. "Oh no! TAI! T.K.!" She took off across the rocky ground.

"CHLOE!" yelled Ash. He darted after her.

"ASH!" cried Misty. _She _raced after him.

Brock and Pikachu looked at each other, nodded once, and followed their friends to the source of the danger.

* * *

_The whole thing's interchangeable!  
__Wired up to my body  
__Anything is capable!  
__Hey! Digital... Hey! Digital... World, World, World!  
__I'm going digital!  
__Completely digital!  
__Now I'm invincible!  
__Let's all get digital!_

_(song ends) _

Piedmon was still counteracting every attack sent at him using his Reflect ability. Matt gritted his teeth in frustration. "There has to be a way to get through this overgrown clown."

"If he didn't keep reflecting everything we have, he'd be compost by now," said Izzy, equally frustrated.

Davis was helping Catherine to her feet. "What we need him to do is hold still. Do ya think Gryphomon can do that for us?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Gryphomon, your stunning attack si vous plait." please

Gryphomon flew in and opened her beak. _"SUPER SONIC VOICE!" _she screeched. The sound waves flowing from her voice froze Piedmon in position, paralyzing him.

Rosemon decided to lend a hand. "And people say roses are harmless. _THORN WHIPPING!" _The long whips attached to her arms wrapped around the Digimon, further rooting him to the spot.

"NOW!"

_"TERRA FOOOOOORCE!"_

_"METAL WOLF CLAW!"_

_"CRIMSON FLARE!"_

_"EDEN'S JAVELIN!"_

_"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"_

All five attacks made a direct hit on Piedmon, causing him to suffer massive damage. But that wasn't all. HerculesKabutarimon and Pleciomon charged up their own powerful attacks to send him flying.

_"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKEEEEER!"_

_"WATER TAIL BLASTEEEEEER!"_

Both the water blast and the burst of electricity did send the Dark Master flying. When he managed to get up, there were multiple hit marks all over his body. He scowled at the Digidestined. "How did you become this strong?" he demanded.

"Simple," Tai answered firmly. "By working as a team."

IceDevimon floated over to them. _"AVALANCHE CLAW!"_

The freezing wind caused the majority of their Digimon to freeze in position. The Digidestined blinked in horror. They knew about this coldhearted freak from Rika.

Imperialdramon decided to dispose of him once and for all. IceDevimon may have the strength of an Ultimate, but he was still no match for a Mega. _"POSITRON LASEEEEEEER!"_

The colossal beam collided with IceDevimon and hid him from sight. By the time it cleared, there was nothing left—except Piedmon.

"FINISH HIM GUYS!"

Together, the Digimon surged forward to attack. At the same time, Chloe, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock arrived at the site. "No WAIT!" they shouted in alarm but to no avail.

_"TERRA FOOOOOORCE!"_

_"METAL WOLF CLAW!"_

_"CRIMSON FLARE!"_

_"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKEEEEEEER!"_

_"WATER TAIL BLASTEEEEEEER!"_

_"LIGHTNING ARROW!"_

_"ARTIC BLIZZARD!"_

_"LEGENDARY CLAW!"_

_"ROSE RAPIER!"_

_"NEEDLE SQUAAAAAALL!"_

_"SPIRAL BONE CRUSHEEEEEER!"_

_"SEPHIROTE CRYSTAL!"_

_"SEVEN HEAVENS!"_

_"POSITRON LASEEEEEEER!"_

Every single one of the attacks combined into one beam of blazing light. The beam crashed into Piedmon, who had no time to react to the situation. The trainers ran to Piedmon's body, looking terrified. His howl of pain rose above the roar of the beam. But it was nothing compared to the other cries emitted from the trainers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Ash in horror.

Misty covered her face in her hands. "What have you done?!"

"You shouldn't have done that!" cried Brock, alarmed.

Chloe dropped to her knees, her head throbbing from the force of her brainwaves. "Oh no! Oh no! OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Calumon peeked over the boulder. "What's the matter with her? I thought I was the only one who said that."

As the evil menace's body lay stretched out across the earth, he slowly began dissolving into fine sugar. Misty pressed a hand to her mouth, looking sick. Brock sucked in his breath sharply. It was too late.

Piedmon's thoughts dissolved along with his body, a small sick smile lifting the corners of his mouth. _Now that my task is complete…the virus…will destroy…you all…_

Davis blinked cluelessly. "What's the matter with you guys?"

Ash helped Chloe to her feet. She was still clutching her head, her face screwed up in torture. "You…you killed him. You shouldn't have killed him," said Ash in a quavering voice. His eyes were large with fright.

"Why?" asked Ken. Izzy nodded, perplexed.

Chloe opened her eyes, their blue orbs blazing with psychic energy. "He's here! Now!" She grabbed Ash's hand and began dragging him away from the site. "C'mon, we have to leave! He's here!"

Ash didn't need much persuasion. He motioned for Misty, Brock, and Pikachu to follow him. They, in turn, motioned for the Digidestined to follow them.

Kari froze in position, a shiver going down her spine. "What…is that…horrible feeling?"

T.K. grabbed her shoulders and kept her running. "We have to go Kari. I think I know who's coming. It's Missingno!"

No sooner had the words left his lips, and then an icy voice rose throughout the Sovereign realm. **_"As I have been saying to you all…I have powers you wouldn't imagine."_**

The three groups stopped running and turned to see the Missingno Virus sparking and floating near Piedmon's former body. He was larger than the last time they'd seen him; he was about as big as Imperialdramon. "WHOA! That thing's _HUGE!_" Kazu declared.

Ryo glared at Missingno. "Why are you doing this? And how did you get so big?"

A gusto of chilly laughter erupted from Missingno's depths. **_"While you were fighting, I was absorbing energy from evil and good Digimon. The Dark Masters you were fighting, as they got stronger…so did I. And now…I'm unstoppable." _**His viral eyes narrowed at the Pokémon trainers. **_Your little friends here figured this out and they tried to stop you from destroying Piedmon. Brave as they were, they're too late."_**

"So that's why you summoned the evil Digimon back from the grave," said Izzy. "You were using them as tools for power."

Davis moved forward. "We're not going to let you get away with this! You've caused us enough grief and pain."

Jacob held up his hand. "Hold on a minute Davis. We can't attack him remember? If anything made of data or digital creation touches Missingno or gets too near him, that creation will be deleted and absorbed."

"Oh great," Henry groaned from the boulders where the Tamers were. "How are we supposed to destroy him now? Our Digimon are all made of data!"  
"Momentai Henry," Terriermon mumbled.

"Oh momentai yourself."

Ken looked up at Missingno nervously. "He doesn't even act or think like a Pokémon. It's so hard to believe that he is one because he's so unfeeling."

**_"The programmers who created me made me this way. I'm not programmed to feel emotions…they'll just disrupt my indoctrination. Just think of me as the only 'nonfeeling Pokémon',"_** His long scythe-like arms rose slightly. **_"So who wants to be first to die?"_**

The Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers glared at the viral hazard angrily. It was all they could do to keep from attacking Missingno head-on, even though they knew nothing of the sort would work.

Ash, unlike the others, hadn't said a word. He was too busy thinking and it looked as if the effort was really hurting him. He grunted with the effort.

"Quick, someone get a light bulb!" yelled Kazu jokingly.

Finally, an idea came to him and he opened his eyes. "Guys…?" he turned to his fellow trainers.

Misty nodded. "Yes."

"Understood," Brock added firmly. Pikachu gave his trainer a thumbs-up.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Geez, it took you that long to figure it out? I figured it out three minutes ago." She turned to the Digidestined and the Tamers hiding behind the boulder. "You guys better stay here. This is _our_ fight."

"Huh? How come?" Kenta blinked naively.

"It's because Pokémon aren't made of data or anything digital you dolt," Rika retorted sharply. "They're made up of the same flesh and blood as us humans."

"But what about the time when Chloe died?" asked Takato curiously. Everybody stared at him. "What?"

Joe had an explanation for that. "She turned to dust, not data. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Izzy nodded once. "Then it's settled. The trainers will fight Missingno while the rest of us remain here to give them support. Good luck you guys."

Let's go then," Ash said, determined.

Chloe nodded but before she left, Tai caught her by the arm. "Promise me you'll be careful."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I promise." Then she turned to T.K. and sent him a telepathic message. **_"I'll inform you of our progress since we can communicate with each other. Is that all right with you T.K.?"_**

**_"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell Tai and Kari about us would it?"_**

**_"We'll tell them after the battle—if we trainers survive."_**

**_"You guys will. I believe in you."_**

**_"Thanks."_**

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." She pulled away and bravely followed her teammates to the virus. "BRING IT ON MISSINGNO!"

Alexis: All right! Rika and the others are back from the dead and now it's a Pokémon showdown! Can the Pokémon trainers really take down Missingno or are they just in over their heads? The battles begin next so just stay put!

Me: You heard her people. The Tamers and the Digidestined aren't going to interfere so the next chapter's gonna focus on Pokémon. If you thought that this chapter was long, you haven't seen anything yet. Of course, it'll take me awhile to get it out because it's the second-longest chapter so far in the whole fic (_this _one surprisingly isn't the longest even though it took 35 pages when I was done). Things are going to get a little complicated, but there's no reason to give up. Until then!


	13. Chapter 12 The Pokemon Showdown

Me: Somebody call the cops and tell them to get down here fast because I believe I just updated after a seven month absence from this fic. I believe I should spare you all my reasons for not updating because...hey I updated didn't I? Anyway, I have a final to study for and it's 3:00 AM right now so be happy! I don't own Digimon, Pokémon, and the following songs: the Battle theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee, and "The Pokémon Theme" from Pokémon 2.B.A. Master (and the opening). Oh yeah, in my story, when Missingno uses Reflect, he can reflect _anything. _You smart people out there have probably figured out why I chose so many Pokémon songs so I'm not going to delay anything any longer for you. It's time to fight, Pokémon style!

**Chapter 12- The Pokémon Showdown**

"_All of my Pokémon are my friends. We all work together, like a family,"—_Ash Ketchum, Pokémon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown

"_If it frightens the Sovereign it is not to be taken lightly,"—_Renamon  
"_It can't be taken lightly; it's the size of a house!"—_Terriermon

"_We know so little about it,"—_Rika Nonaka  
"_Yeah, except that it can destroy us all,"—_Takato Matsuki, Reunion

**Digital World**  
**Sovereign Realm**

The Missingno Virus loomed in front of the four Pokémon trainers. He rippled with laughter. **_"Trying to stop me are you? You don't stand a chance."_**

"That's what you think!" snapped Brock angrily.

"**_Oh I'm so scared. How about I just give you a punch for good luck?"_**

Ash glared right into the virus's pixel eyes. "You do that and we'll shove it right back up your—"

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed warningly.

He looked at her oddly. "I didn't say anything. Besides, he doesn't have one…does he?"

Chloe and Brock sweatdropped. "Oh I _really _didn't need to hear that," Chloe moaned softly.

"Yes you were going to say something."

"I _almost _said something but I didn't _say_ it."

"Almost is just as bad as saying it."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Will you guys quit arguing?" Brock cut in. "We're supposed to fight Missingno, not each other."

The two looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Missingno rippled with laughter again. **_"You know, this isn't fair. Four against one."_**

"Life's not fair," snapped Ash. "Get used to it."

"**_I meant it's not fair for you. I'm so much stronger," _**the virus said, and then smirked. **_"Let's see if I can help."_**

For a minute there was nothing but silence. Then Missingno began to glow a bright electric blue. The long bolts of electricity shimmered around him and one of his arms shot towards Chloe. Before she could do anything, it inserted itself into her head, right through her brain. She began to shriek.

"CHLOE!" yelled Ash. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He grabbed onto Missingno's disgusting arm and began yanking it away from her brain. Chloe's screams increased in volume.

"Stop it Ash! You're making it worse!" cried Misty, horrified. Ash reluctantly let go, but he was still indignant.

Tai, T.K., Rika, and the rest of the other kids emitted cries of shock and alarm at the horrific sight. Rika balled up her hands, restraining herself from running out there and jamming her fist into Missingno's pixilated face.

Chloe fell to her knees and grasped her head tightly. Her eyes began to give off their deadly psychic blue color but the light seemed to be fading away from the center of her irises. Her breath came out in quick short bursts.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Jeri yelled, hands pressed over her mouth to muffle her screams. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"You heard Ash!" Tai cried out with angered distress. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Finally, Missingno actually seemed to take pity on the psychic trainer—or maybe it was because his goal appeared to be complete. The long tentacle arm extracted itself from Chloe's head and floated back to the virus. Missingno laughed softly under his breath (A/N: Uh…if he has breath anyway) as Ash put an arm protectively around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her hurriedly. "What did he do to you?"

Chloe looked at Ash in a glazed sort of way before widening. "Ash…I…I don't feel so good. I feel…different."

"Like how?" he asked her.

Chloe looked over at T.K. His eyes widened with shock as he stared at her. She moved her head away from Ash and tried to concentrate on moving a stray pebble into the air. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing happened.

_What? Oh no. It…it can't be…_ She closed her eyes as a fresh wave of nausea swept over her. _Keep breathing…just keep breathing…you can do this! _She paused._ What are you thinking! You just lost a part of yourself! _She raised her lapis eyes to Ash's face. "I…Ash…I don't have my powers anymore."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Ash, Misty, and Brock yelled so loud the place was filled with echoes. Missingno merely smirked. Their friends stared.

"Chloe," said Ash once he finished. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and shakily got to her feet. "Well that's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Brock pointed out. "You were forced to have those powers and now that they're gone, you're free."

Chloe shook her head hard. "No, you don't get it. Those powers were and are a part of me. I'm not 'Chloe' without them. I'm…" She scrunched up her face and wailed, "I don't know what I am!" Another wave of nausea swept over her. "I…I think I'm gonna be sick." She pressed a hand over her mouth and struggled to keep from retching on the spot.

Misty gave the ghost of small gasp and Brock sucked in his breath sharply. Pikachu turned towards Missingno and began speaking to him in Pokémon language. _"Pika Pi. Pi. Pikachu. Pi Pi Chu. Pika. Pikachu Pika. Pika Pika Pikachu!" _(What you did was cruel! You knew Chloe's powers are vital to us!)

"**_Of course I knew that,"_** said Missingno carelessly. **_"Why else do you think I took them from her? I've made things more_ fair_."_**

Chloe took a deep breath and looked up at Missingno angrily. "Give them back to me! Give them back now!"

"**_No."_**

"I _said_, give them back you hideous, lousy, cheating, data-stealing, son of a—"

"WHOA! Okay," said Brock, clamping a hand over Chloe's mouth just in time. "That's going a little too far."

Chloe pushed his hand away roughly while Ash glared at Missingno. "So that means we can't have Chloe's psychic powers on our side. That's okay. At least you can battle Chloe."

She nodded firmly and her eyes darkened. _He will not get away with this. _

"**_Well if you're so strong, let's begin. Once I destroy you four, I'll delete your friends. That shouldn't take very long."_**

"Be quiet!" Misty snapped.

"**_Hmmm…since you're all so eager to fight, why don't I make sure your so-called friends don't interfere?"_** said Missingno. He began to glow and shimmer with energy. A colossal beam of light shot out of his body and climbed up to the skies above. The beam divided into several more beams, which arced over the skies; forming a clear dome. The sides of the dome expanded until it was roughly larger than a baseball stadium. **_"Think of this as your own arena. As long as we're up to battling, no one can get in or out. The shield will only dissolve if I win or, by some miracle, you defeat me. Oh and I wouldn't touch it if I were you. The thing is made of electricity and data. Understood?"_**

The Pokémon trainers stared in fright at the walls of their global "arena". Behind it, the Tamers and the Digidestined had pressed their hands against the sides of the dome and were peering in. They immediately leaped away as the sparks began to fly from the circular dome. Most of the kids looked afraid while a few others were glaring at the Missingno Virus.

Pikachu leaped to the front of the group, growling under his breath. Chloe unzipped her blue jacket, revealing a sleeveless white T-shirt and black fingerless gloves that went up just above her elbows.

"Why'd you take your jacket off?" asked Misty curiously.

"I can't battle well with this thing on," she answered. "A trainer needs to be maneuverable." She tossed the jacket aside.

Ash looked over at Izzy's laptop. In his haste, the computer genius had abandoned the computer while attacking Piedmon. Ash flipped open the laptop and searched around on it for a few minutes.

"Ash, this is no time to be playing video games!" said Misty in an exasperated voice.

"I'm not," he answered her. "Just a minute…I…got it!" He pressed the _Enter _button on the keyboard and jumped to the side of the computer. "Stand back guys."

Before anyone could comprehend those words, Poké Balls came shooting out of the screen faster than bullets. They landed (slammed) into the ground and lay there, ready for use.

"I thought we'd need some more backup," said Ash confidentially. "Now let's get ready to battle!"

The others nodded.

"Pikachu…Charizard…Venusaur…Meganium…Muk…Feraligat or…Donphan…Tauros…Typhlosion…Kingler…Tyranitaur…Sn orlax…Heracross…NoctOwl…Espeon…Sceptile…Torkoal…Cr awdaut…Swellow…Glalie…I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Corsola…Staryu…Starmie…Politoad…Seadra…Golduck…Lu vdisc…Azumarrill…GO!"

"Onix…Golem…Foretress…Crobat…Ludicolo…Marshtomp…GO OOOOOOOOOO!

"Dragonite…Alakazam…Arcanine…Amphorus…Gyrados…Jump luff…Steelix…Scizor…Blissey…Piloswine…Umbreon…Meta gross…Slaking…Altaria…Flygon… Salamance…I CHOOSE YOU!"

Beams of light shot from the Poké Balls as they opened, and flashed in all directions. The lights writhed and formed into more than a dozen Pokémon. They stood (Well, those that are able to stand anyway) before their masters, ready for orders.

However, two Poké Balls did not open at all. Chloe picked them up and grinned. "Sorry, I forgot about them." She handed one Poké Ball to Brock and the other to Misty. "These are for you."

"Huh?"

"These are for you," Chloe repeated. "You could use some more Pokémon couldn't you—no offense."

Her friends shrugged. "None taken." They took hold of the Poké Balls and, without much hesitation, threw them. "Poké Ball GO!"

Out of Brock's Poké Ball came a stone gray creature with one red eye. Out of Misty's came a small round balloon. The "balloon" had big blue eyes, a small curl, and was holding a microphone. In other words, it was—

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! JIGGLYPUFF!"

* * *

"Did you hear something Kazu?" asked Kenta from behind the barrier.

"Who me? Nah. Hey check out the trainers! They seem to be dancing around like crazy."

Kenta blinked. _"Weird. _Must be a Pokémon thing."

"_Jigglypuff Jiggly…puff. Jigglypuff Jiggly."_

At once, the Tamers and the Digidestined started to feel sleepy and stupid. "What the heck is…going…on?" asked Tai sleepily.

"I…dunno…" mumbled Takato. "But…I hear someone singing…such a soothing song."

Suzie conked out in front of her brother. Henry rubbed his eyes. "Well…it's not…too bad…right?"

Jeri blinked rapidly. "I…I don't know."

Sora slumped against Matt's shoulder. Mimi yawned openly. "This…is…so…relaxing. I feel like all of my worries are being gently wiped away."

"I feel so sleepy," whispered Guilmon. "So…sleepy…nighty-night Takatomon." He slumped down with Calumon snoozing peacefully on his head.

Davis shook his head, trying to keep awake. "Anyone besides me…fancy a (yawn) nap?"

Rika blinked rapidly. "Must try to stay awake…must try to stay awake…must resist stupid song…must…resist…"

* * *

"Hey Jigglypuff, quit it," Chloe commanded firmly.

The little Pokémon lowered its microphone obediently and closed its mouth, bowing. Slowly, the trainers lost their glazed looks and shrugged out of their sleepy stupor.

"Chloe, are you nuts?" Ash demanded once he'd been able to compose himself. "You caught Jigglypuff?"

The dark-haired girl laughed. "What's the problem?"

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu didn't know exactly how to tell her how much trouble the little pink balloon had caused in the past.

"Look, this Jigglypuff is loyal to me and I've grown immune to its singing…sort of," Chloe explained. "So don't worry. Its song won't affect Missingno so just don't tell it to use its song. That's all."

The others nodded. "We have your word for it Chloe," Misty said.

She inclined her head in return—and sweatdropped heavily as Ash's Torkoal began to weep emotionally and blow black steam from its nostrils. "Uuuuh…Ash? I thought steam usually came from a Torkoal's _back_. So what the heck is it blowing steam from its nose for?"

Ash laughed nervously and placed a hand behind his head. "Uh actually he's just really emotional. That's all. I honestly don't know why he doesn't blow steam from his back."

"I see."

* * *

Normally, the Digidestined and the Tamers were accustomed to the term that "looks could be deceiving." However, the sight of the Pokémon the trainers had unleashed did send a flicker of worry through their stomachs. After all, the Digidestined hadn't even seen the Hoenn Pokémon before, not even from Chloe, so they weren't sure about how the outcome would turn out.

"Is that a _bean?_" Rika uttered, gesturing at Misty's Luvdisc in disbelief.

Henry shook his head. "That's no bean Rika. It actually resembles more of a sideways flat heart that from the front looks like a…well…a…"

"It's a bean Henry."

Tai, meanwhile, was having his own skepticisms about the Pokémon. He was used to Chloe's usual supply of creatures from the Kanto and Johto regions, but nothing had prepared him for the Hoenn ones. "That _thing _is so not funny."

"Uuuh, which one Tai?" T.K. asked him curiously.

"The one that looks like a gorilla with a tomato for a nose," said Tai, pointing at Slaking. The creature was snoozing a safe distance away from the rest of Chloe's Pokémon partners. "It looks like it'd rather sleep than fight."

T.K. laughed. "Oh come on Tai. I'm sure it's just for appearance. Chloe wouldn't have a Pokémon out here that's completely useless." Slaking yawned hugely and turned over. "Uuuh, at least I don't think so."

"I agree with Tai on the Pokémon," said Jeri apprehensively. She pointed at Brock's dancing Ludicolo. Even Jumpluff looked at it in bewilderment. "That one looks like it'd rather spend time doing the Mexican Hat Dance."

Davis glanced at Ash's confused Crawdaut. "And what's with that one? Is it a crab or an oversized lobster?"

"Maybe it's a crabster!" said Kazu jokingly. The others glared at him, including Alice and Ai and Mako.

"I don't think they thought that was very funny," Guardromon whispered to his Tamer under his breath.

Kari gazed at the rest of the Pokémon, from Ash's weepy Torkoal to Chloe's over-excited Altaria. "Can they actually beat him?" she wondered out loud. "With these guys?"

"It's not a question of whether they can beat Missingno or not," said Takato slowly but seriously. The darkening sky clouded his red-brown eyes. "They _have _to."

Izzy nodded, his dark eyes narrowed. Unlike the others, he wasn't at all doubtful about the trainers' skill with their Pokémon. _I believe they can pull through though. Ash is one of the strongest Pokémon masters in their world. Misty's an excellent trainer of Water Pokémon. Brock is an expert breeder and a good battler on the side. And Chloe, with or without her psychic powers, is a formidable and skilled master. _

Albeit their Pokémon were a bit strange and some of them didn't look strong, but he knew enough about them to know that they always were filled with surprises.

_That's the way to be a good Pokémon trainer. You have to be unpredictable. _

The two teams watched as the trainers turned to face the deadly virus. With their Pokémon by their side, they recalled the times they'd had together and the challenges they'd faced in the past. None of them had prepared them to face against a "Missing Pokémon", but for some reason, they felt no fear—okay, not a lot of fear.

* * *

_(Play Kanto Skies: Poké Floats—Battle Theme)_

Missingno reared back and shot his scythe-like tentacle arms in the trainers' direction.

"Venusaur, Meganium!" yelled Ash. "VINE WHIP ATTACK!"

The virus dodged the long vines trying to wrap around him and fired an Ice Beam. "Arcanine, Fire Blast!" shouted Chloe. The human-shaped wave of fire melted the blast of ice. "Okay Steelix, Iron Tail!"

Steelix roared as his tail glowed with crystal light. He raised it and slammed it against Missingno, who flew backward. Snorlax waited on the other side of the spherical wall. "Snorlax, Mega Punch!"

One of the heaviest Pokémon in history reared back his fist and—_POW!—_managed to score a direct hit on Missingno. Pikachu cheered.

Missingno's eyes narrowed and his tentacle arms spiraled around in front of his pixilated body. They continued to contract and spiral before forming a powerful pulse of water.**_ "HYDRO PUMP!"_ **

As one, the trainers countered the blast of H20 with a blast of their own: fight Water attack with Water attack.

"Feraligator, Kingler!"

"Corsola, Golduck, Starmie, Staryu, Seadra, Politoad, Azumarrill!"

"Marshtomp, Ludicolo!"

"Gyrados!"

"HYDRO PUMP!" They chorused in unison.

The combined jets of water fused into a single entity as it zoomed straight at the virus. _SPLASH! _When the ripples died down, Missingno emerged with his body slightly more staticky and discombobulated than before.

The virus's eyes flashed and his body became snowy and out of focus. He split into about ten more copies before clearing up again.

"This looks like Double Team," said Ash darkly. "But I can take care of that. Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile…use Razor Leaf!"

"You too Jumpluff," added Chloe firmly.

The five Grass-Types shot a storm of razor sharp leaves at the duplicates. Nearly all of them vanished, leaving the real Missingno easy prey. "Gyrados, Dragon Rage!" cried Chloe.

Gyrados let loose, shooting a whirlpool of blue fire at the virus but he merely swiped at it. **_"Too easy to counter."_**

"Just call it a diversionary tactic!" Misty laughed. "Golduck, Ice Beam!"

"_GOOOOLDUUUUUUCK!" _shouted the blue kappa-like duck. He shot a beam of frigid ice from the ruby on his forehead. Missingno cast a glowing shield around his body and sent the beam back at Golduck. The Pokémon dodged it just in the nick of time.

Brock blinked. "That move's Reflect."

"We know Brock," said Chloe flatly. "I have that move remember?"

"Oh right," he responded. Shaking his head, he commanded Golem to use Rock Throw.

"_Golem,"_ mumbled the giant boulder. He started pounding the ground and (for some strange reason) a shower of rocks fell from the sky onto Missingno.

The virus looked up at the rocks and slid smoothly to one side, causing them to dent the ground instead of him. He laughed evilly. **_"You meddlesome trainers are getting annoying and if you must know, I still have several tricks up my sleeve."_** He conjured a large protective shield around his body and began blasting at the kids with electric blue beams.

"Look out!" Brock shouted.

Chloe, who was riding on Dragonite, saw the beams heading her way. "Dodge 'em Dragonite!"

The dragon flew around the beams in a zigzag pattern. Chloe glanced at the barrier shield. _I can use Alakazam to shatter that thing but I'll need someone to distract Missingno. _"Hey Ash!"

"What?"

"Is there any way for you to distract Missingno? I mean, I don't want you to be bait but…"

Ash grinned. "Got just the thing." He raced up to Missingno. "Hey you phony blue excuse for a Pokémon. Come on and get me!"

He jumped onto Charizard's back and the lizard flew into the air. Missingno began blasting beams in their direction, but Charizard just dodged them. "Is that the best you got? You should take aiming classes," Ash laughed.

Chloe looked at the trainer in disgust. _This is his idea of a distraction? _She sighed. _Oh well, at least it's working. _She commanded Dragonite to fly towards Alakazam.

"Come on! Come and get me!" called Ash from above. He knew he shouldn't provoke the virus for too long unless he wanted to become digital hamburger. _Hurry up Chloe!_

"Alakazam, Psybeam!"

The psychic Pokémon concentrated on its brainwaves and shot a beautiful green, yellow, and magenta beam from its two spoons. It crashed into the barrier shield surrounding Missingno and shattered it.

"Bull's eye!" Ash cheered…but his smile faded when he noticed Missingno was glowing faintly. A strange force emitting from him caused boulders to rise from the ground and hurtle towards Ash's Heracross who was too busy staring at Venusaur's bulb hungrily to notice. "Heracross!"

Just in time, Misty's Starmie floated over to Heracross and pushed it out of the way of the Ancient Power. Ash sighed in relief. "Thanks Misty."

"Anytime," she replied with a smile. "Okay Starmie, Thunderbolt!"

Starmie spun around, sending a stream of thunder-laden rods at Missingno. The virus slid in and out of the attack before his eyes glinted as a ray of eerie purple light descended upon the star shape. **_"Confuse Ray."_**

Starmie spun around, totally confused. It started smacking at Golduck and Staryu. "Starmie, what's the matter with you?" demanded Misty.

"It's confused," Brock noted. "You better return it before it causes more trouble for us."

"Good idea," Misty commented, pulling out Starmie's Poké Ball. "Return!"

While Misty dealt with her Pokémon, Ash commanded Donphan to use Rollout. The gray elephant tucked itself into a tight ball before rolling towards Missingno, its speed increasing as the rollout continued. The virus rolled his eyes.

"**_Is that supposed to scare me?" _**he asked lazily before forming a glowing shield around himself. **_"Barrier." _**Donphan bounced off the shield and began rolling backwards.

Ash winced while the others facevaulted. _Um…sorry? _

Brock rolled his eyes and took charge immediately. They couldn't afford to let Missingno see them falter. "Marshtomp, use Mud Slap!"

"_Marshtomp!" _The blue tadpole scooped up handfuls of dirt and washed them up with water. Using the mud, it flung it straight at Missingno's eyes. _SPLAT!_

"Now Heracross, use Megahorn while he can't see!" yelled Ash.

Heracross dashed up to Missingno, its head bent. _"HERACROSS!" _It rammed its horned head against the viral hazard, sending him up into the air.

"Okay Luvdisc, it's your turn!" Misty pointed straight at the flying Missingno. "Use your Water Pulse!"

Luvdisc blinked its large eyes and shot a stream of shimmering large bubbles from its mouth. As the bubbles descended upon the virus, his pixilated skin started to fizzle slightly.

"Nice job Misty," Chloe commented brightly. "Now it's my turn. Alakazam, Seismic Toss!"

Alakazam focused his psychic brainwaves upon the two spoons he was holding. Both spoons bent and a glowing red light surrounded Missingno, lifting the virus up into the air. _"Kazam!" _Missingno slammed against the ground, then up in the air, then back down at the ground again.

"Excellent Chloe," Ash said with a smile.

Missingno used his tentacle arms to latch onto the ground like tight cords. With the tight grip, Alakazam could not Seismic Toss him again. He used his other tentacle arms to wipe away the mud from Marshtomp's earlier attack.

"Flygon! Salamance! Earthquake!" yelled Chloe determinedly.

The two dragons flew into the air and then hurled themselves to the ground, sending shockwave from the crumbling earth. The shockwaves all hit Missingno, making him lose control of his hold on the ground.

"**_Not bad trainers. But see if you can handle this! DRAGON CLAW!" _**

The Missing Pokémon's arms spread out like wings and the ends transformed into razor-sharp claws that glowed a steady pure white. They lashed forward to strike. Quickly, Chloe commanded Metagross to take the attack head-on. _SLASH! SLASH! _The claws hacked away at the Pokémon but they could not penetrate through its thick outer exoskeleton.

Ash grinned in approval at his friend's quick thinking. "Espeon, use Psybeam!"

The lavender creature nodded slowly and began to sway its strange tail back and forth in a trancelike motion. The beautiful psychic beam of energy charged up within its red center jewel and fired up at Missingno.

"Help them out Staryu!" Misty commanded. "Rapid Spin Missingno from behind and knock him into the path of that beam!"

Staryu did as it commanded and spiraled around Missingno, ramming him repeatedly until it knocked him into the Psybeam. _SCHEOW! _The beam struck the virus and sent him to the ground, a fizzling hole where it had hit him.

"Good job you two," commented Brock. "…Huh?"

The virus's many arms lifted into the air as if he were summoning something from the heavens even while lying like a wilted flower on the ground. Instead, his body began to glow in a rainbow of colors, healing his wounds and injuries; including the hole the Psybeam had made through his middle. **_"Recover."_**

"That's…not cool," Ash muttered.

He and Chloe landed their Pokémon and proceeded to stare at the virus as his eyes narrowed into slits. **_"You will never destroy me. You children are doomed!" _**A dark haze surrounded the viral hazard and his many arms spread wide. Before the trainers could comprehend what was happening, Missingno split himself into three other shapes. **_"Meet the causes of your destruction!"_** They writhed and formed into…living duplicates.

"Holy…" Ash began but no other sound emitted from his mouth.

Misty glanced at her friends. "Any ideas Ash?"

"Ummm…surrender?"

"Any _other _ideas?"

Brock gulped. "I have one but it involves a lot of running, quite a bit of screaming, and a whole load of yelling."

"In other words we're screwed," snapped Chloe.

"Um…yeah that sounds about right."

"Uuugh."

_(Stop Kanto Skies: Poké Floats—Battle Theme) _

* * *

Takato gulped as he stared through the shield separating them from the trainers. "Uh guys, is it just me or did Missingno suddenly have triplets?"

"I'd say it's just you and you've completely cracked but Henry wouldn't like that."

"Terriermon!"

"What? What?"

Rika pounded one fist against the barrier. "If only we could reach them."

"But Rika, we can't."

"Way to state the obvious Gogglehead."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth."

"Well it's not working is it?"

"Will you guys shut up?" demanded Henry in exasperation. "You're acting like a married couple."

Jeri stepped between them. "Look, arguing is getting us nowhere. We need to give the Pokémon trainers as much support as we can. Even though we can't reach them, we can't lose hope."

Kazu grinned. "Ash has the Crest of Faith. He didn't get it for no reason. They won't give up."

Tai nodded slowly. "They better not give up. T.K., how do you think they're holding up in there?"

T.K. closed his eyes. When he opened them, he said, "They're still willing to keep fighting even though it's gonna be harder with three Missingnos instead of one."

"Did Chloe tell you that?"

"Yes."

"How did she do that when she doesn't have telepathy?"

T.K. sighed. _I think this would be a good time to tell them what Chloe did to me._ "Remember when I told you that Chloe transmitted the prophecy to me before she died? Well, that wasn't the only thing she transmitted. She gave me a little of her psychic powers."

Bombshell! Everybody stared at him, including Rika…especially Rika. "What?" asked T.K. sulkily.

"You're psychic?" Tai muttered incredulously.

T.K. exhaled slowly. "_No. _I'm telepathic, not psychic. She gave me the ability to use read minds and speak inside peoples' minds but that's it."

Kari was silent. She knew there was some sort of link between Chloe and T.K. but now it was too confusing to understand anymore—not to mention, unbreakable.

Tai was thinking along the same lines as Kari. He wasn't entirely sure about the special relationship between T.K. and Chloe. They had always insisted they were platonic, but their actions were by far the strangest platonic ones he'd ever seen. Was their love truly spiritual…or something more?

Rika stopped paying attention to her friend and focused instead on the growing battle within the spherical dome. Somewhere in there, the trainers had sealed their fate.

* * *

"I've got an idea," said Chloe finally. "And it's a better one than running. Each of us should take a clone to battle. Use as little Pokémon as possible because we still need to keep some in reserve." She glanced at Misty. "I think you should take my Piloswine with you on this one. It's just so you have a little more variety like Ash, Brock, and I."

"But there's four of us and three of them," Misty protested.

Chloe nodded. "I know that. One of us will have to battle Missingno." She looked around at her teammates. "So who's gonna do it?"

In response, Brock and Misty both pointed at Ash.

"Hey! I can't destroy Missingno on my own! He's the original and the most powerful of the four!"

"Good luck then," said Misty promptly. She took off to the right, leading her Pokémon to M-1.

Brock nodded. "We'll be giving you a free way," he said cheerfully before going to the left towards M-2.

Ash gulped. _Oh thanks guys. _He looked at Chloe uneasily. "I really don't think I'm cut out for this Chloe."

She smiled at his nervous expression. "Oh don't worry Ash. I never said you had to destroy Missingno, just stall him. Keep him busy until we get back." She reached over and patted his shoulder. "You can do it Ash. _I _believe in you, if no one else does." Without another word, she got on Dragonite's back and commanded him to fly to M-3.

"Looks like we better get to work," Ash muttered under his breath.

"_Pikachu." _

* * *

M-1 didn't wait for Misty to get the first strike in. He immediately summoned a Thunder attack on her. "Watch out!"

Her Pokémon did their best to dodge the powerful lightning streaks. _How can I beat this guy if he keeps using Electric attacks? _Misty wondered.

Jigglypuff sucked in its paunch and rushed to attack the virus head-on. _"PUFF!" _Using its Double Slap ability, it struck M-1 once, twice, three times across the face and middle. M-1 pried it off of him and flung him into the nearest rock jutting from the ground.

"Corsola, Golduck, Luvdisc, Politoad, Staryu, Azumarrill, use your Hydro Pump!"

All five Water Pokémon, full and half, shot the powerful jets of water at the viral clone. He managed to maneuver around most of them, but the last administered a hefty load of damage to his circuitry.

"**_THUNDERBOLT!"_**

"Dodge it you guys!" Misty called to her Pokémon. _He has to _stop _using Electric attacks! My Pokémon will be finished if he doesn't._ "Corsola, use your Spike Cannon! Golduck, use your Ice Beam!"

"_Corsola," _the Pokémon chirped as it sent a storm of shimmering white needles at M-1.

"_GOOOOLLLL…DUUUUUUUCK!" _Golduck opened its beak and shot a powerful blast of glacial ice.

M-1 slid past Golduck's ice attack whereas Corsola's Spike Cannon had no impact on him. They felt like nothing more than tiny pinpricks on his body. **_"So weak, so pathetic."_**

"Let's try that again," Misty muttered under her breath. "Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

"**_Weren't you listening you silly girl? Your attacks are pathetic. _**

Misty grimaced. _If at first you don't succeed…try, try again. _

M-1 chuckled quietly and grabbed Corsola through its attack and flung it backwards. _"SOLA!"_

"**_SHADOW BALL!"_**

"DODGE IT!" Misty commanded and her Pokémon rushed to obey frantically. The colossal energy ball smashed against the ground, sending dirt and chunks of rock flying everywhere. "(cough) Everyone okay?"

Corsola and Golduck appeared from behind a nearby boulder and Jigglypuff nodded and chirped excitedly. Politoad clapped its hands beside Seadra and Luvdisc while Piloswine sniffed around. Staryu did nothing.

_Thank goodness. _Misty let out a cloud of breath before facing the virus once more. "All right! Luvdisc, I want you to use your Water Pulse. Try to confuse him."

Luvdisc bobbed up and down. _"Luvdisc." _The beautiful sparkling spheres of water floated around its body. _Blip. _They soared away and circled around M-1.

"**_Oh…Water bubbles…how…predictable." _**M-1 sunk below the bubbles as they attempted to splash against his pixilated body. **_"Interesting though." _**His eyes seem to smirk at the bubbles. **_"THUNDER!"_**

"NO!"

Piloswine and Golduck noticed this and quickly took cover once again. The electric strikes bounced off of the water bubbles and allowing the water to absorb them. M-1's eyes flashed as he controlled them to hone in on Misty's Pokémon, shocking them senseless.

As Seadra, Staryu, and Luvdisc flew weakly through the air, Misty enlarged their Poké Balls and threw them in the air. "Return!" Red lights shot from the balls and secured the duos safety.

But the viral clone was not done yet. He raised his tentacle arms into the air. **_"THUNDER PUNCH!" _**At once, all of the arms began to crackle and sizzle. **_"KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" _**_SLASH! _M-1 slashed at the rest Misty's partners with the electric tentacles, sending them flying through the air and landing on the ground with a sickening _SMACK!_

"CORSOLA!" Misty raced over to her Rock/Water Pokémon and picked it up. Corsola's eyelids fluttered closed. "Oh my poor Corsola! Return to your Poké Ball." She held out two more for Seadra and Luvdisc. "You'd better return too."

Golduck and Piloswine seemed to be fine enough, and Jigglypuff seemed a little more insulted rather than hurt. Politoad struggled to its feet, barely standing after taking the Electric attacks.

_If I don't do something quick, he's going to kill us…or at least try to make another clone,_ Misty thought to herself darkly. _The problem is he keeps using Electric attacks and I have Water Pokémon. None of them stand a chance except—wait. _Her oceanic irises zeroed in on Chloe's Piloswine. _Of course! A Ground Type would be strong against Electric attacks! _

Feeling like Ash on his impulsive moments during trainer battles, she quickly began calculating a strategy in her head. _Okay…I hope this works. _Licking her lips, she yelled, "Golduck, Azumarrill use Hydro Pump!"

The two Water Types opened their mouths wide and the colossal streaks of water shot towards the virus. M-1 seemed to smirk and dodged around the water blasts. Golduck and Azumarrill followed him but couldn't land a hit.

"**_Worthless human," _**the viral clone hissed before the tentacle arms spiraled out in front of his body. **_"Ice Beam!" _**The glacial blue beam formed in the circle his arms created and smothered the water blasts, transforming them into bits of crushed ice that skittered across the ground.

"Piloswine, Golduck, Politoad…get in real close!" Misty commanded. "And Golduck and Politoad…use your Hydro Pump again!" _This time try to land it. _

Jigglypuff sucked in air and floated around M-1, distracting him from the other Pokémon. As the virus followed the pink puffball, the other three dashed forward, Golduck and Politoad running and shooting their powerful water blasts once more. Both slammed into M-1's body, causing it to spark and fizzle from the water.

M-1 was livid. **_"THUNDERBOLT!"_**

_NOW! _"Piloswine, jump in front of the others!"

The miniature woolly mammoth grunted and sniffed as it bounded up in front of Misty's Water Pokémon. The lightning crackled as it struck the Pokémon repeatedly but Piloswine merely shook away the effects from its shaggy fur.

"Use your Blizzard!" Misty shouted vociferously.

The air surrounding the Pokémon became very cold and swirls of icy wind spiraled out from around its fur. Piloswine let out a howl as the freezing snowstorm spread over M-1, successfully freezing him in a block of ice.

At a nod from Misty, Golduck suddenly jumped on top of Piloswine's back and over the last strikes of lightning from M-1's attack. It pressed its hands tightly to the jewel in the center of its forehead and charged up a Hyper Beam. _"GOOOOOOOOLLLL…DUUUUUUUUUUCK!" _The beautiful orange beam of light soared from its jewel and seared through the trapped M-1, slicing up the block and shattering him into pieces.

Misty smiled. _One more thing to wrap this up. He's still pretty damp from the water and ice. _She threw out the Poké Ball for her previously confused Starmie. "Go Starmie! Use your _Thunderbolt!_"

"_HA!" _The star-shaped creature spun through the air rapidly and concentrated electricity on the points at its sides before letting them all loose to target the downed pieces of M-1. The virus let out a _hisssssssssss_ as he dissolved into lost particles, no longer a threat.

_PHEW! _Misty sighed and sank to her knees. She smiled at her partners. "Good job you guys." Politoad smiled weakly at her—and fainted on the spot. "Oh great." She retrieved him and Starmie and stood up. "C'mon, let's go help Ash."

* * *

Brock surged forward, ready to take out the clone…or at least keep him distracted. "Onix, use Earthquake!"

Onix roared as it slammed its boulder tail against the ground. The earth began to shake and rumble, while a numerous amount of shockwaves slammed against M-2. M-2 grunted in fury and let loose with a Hydro Pump.

"Onix look out!" cried Brock in alarm. "Dustclops, Shadow Punch!"

The strange Ghost Pokémon held out its arms and conjured an array of glowing blue flames. The flames flew at M-2, distorting his body slightly.

M-2 skidded away from Dustclops. **_"PSYCHIC ATTACK!" _**A blue beam of light issued from two of his tentacles and blue brainwaves outlined his body.

Dustclops couldn't move away in time, but Golem jumped in front and took most of the blast. "Golem get up!" The Rock-Type got up—with great difficulty. "Use Body Slam!"

Golem leaped into the air, intending to land on M-2. The attack was fairly successful but M-2 flattened himself as Golem fell onto him. He slid out easily.

"Ludicolo, use Water Gun!"

"**_Pathetic," _**muttered M-2 as he bent back to avoid the jet of water. "**_Swift attack!" _**The viral hazard shot an array of tiny yellow stars at Golem, Onix, and Ludicolo. Swift, being the most accurate of all Pokémon attacks, made contact easily.

Brock gritted his teeth. His friends were counting on him. Better not mess this up. "Crobat, Supersonic!"

Crobat made small sounds as it concentrated on sending supersonic waves at M-2. Brock knew the viral clone could probably not be confused, but the attack was better than nothing. _This is just the beginning. I have to keep fighting, _Brock thought. "Crobat, Quick Attack!"

The purple bat zoomed at M-2 in a streak of white light. M-2 caught the bat with one hand and tossed it aside.

"Foretress, Spike Cannon!"

The strange Steel/Bug-Type Pokémon moved in for the kill. Glowing a blinding white, he sent a stream of tiny spikes at M-2. M-2 barely flinched but he did manage to grab Foretress. **_"This is going to be quick."_**

_He's got a good point,_ thought Brock but he set his jaw firmly. _Mustn't give up. _He looked around at his arsenal of Pokémon and chose the best move that seemed possible. "Foretress, use Explosion!"

Foretress took advantage of M-2's grip on it and did what it did best: it exploded. Brock and his team shielded their faces as smoke billowed around them.

When the smoke cleared, Brock was shocked to see that M-1 was _still_ alive! Foretress, as usual, had fainted from the explosion.

"Du-oh!"

"**_Spike Cannon!" _**shouted M-2. He began using the same attack that Foretress had used on him.

Brock aimed his Poké Ball at Foretress. "Return!" The Poké Ball enclosed Foretress safely inside before M-2's attack could destroy it.

"Marshtomp! Ludicolo! Use Hydro Pump!"

"_MARSHTOOOOOOOOOMP/LUDIIIIIIIIIIIII!" _The blue tadpole and the sombrero duck jumped into the air and shot powerful jets of water from their mouths.

M-2 wasn't all too impressed, even when the water blasts flung him backward and caused his body to short-circuit and spark. He lifted himself and charged up a spherical ball of electrical energy. **_"Zap Cannon!"_**

Onix leaped in front of the two Pokémon and took the Zap Cannon blast. It made contact with it, but did not affect it due to the advantage of being a Rock Pokémon.

"Dustclops, use your Willow Wisp!"

Dustclops held out its stony fingers and chanted under its breath. Small blue flames materialized around M-2's body, spinning in time to the chants. Dustclops red eyes flashed and the flames sank into the virus, injuring him from the inside out.

"Good job Dustclops. Ludicolo, use Mega Drain!" Brock commanded firmly.

Greenish light surrounded Ludicolo as it sapped some of M-2's energy for its own. M-2 growled and moved in for the kill.

Brock sighed. _I'm really starting to hate that move._ "Is there no end to this?"

"**_You can die." _**M-2 powered up his Recovery move.

"That's not what I was thinking," the Rock trainer muttered. "But you can take over in that department. "Onix and Golem, use Fissure!"

Onix and Golem emitted loud roars and pounded the ground as hard as they could. A stream of light emitted from the end of Onix's tail at the same time as streaks of light zoomed out from under Golem's feet towards M-2. _Come on. Don't miss,_ thought Brock. Fissure was one of the most inaccurate moves alive and if it missed—well let's just say things weren't going to be too pretty.

The streams of light blasted forward…closer…closer…and they slammed into their target! "YES!" Brock shouted as Fissure caused M-2 to sink below the depths of the earthen ground. "ONE HIT K.O.!"

Once Fissure was—uh—finished, the earth closed up, splurging bits of pixels and data in the process. They shot up into the air like a geyser before raining down around Brock and his team of Pokémon.

With M-2 gone, he knew his part of the fight was almost over. "Come on! Let's get to Ash!" _I hope Misty and Chloe are doing all right. These guys are tough! _

* * *

"**_Psybeam!"_**

"Psybeam!"

Both psychic beams collided in midair and exploded on impact, sending light and force in all directions. They were, undoubtedly, equally matched.

Chloe glared at M-3 through her deep blue eyes. _This guy's almost as powerful as the real Missingno. I guess this goes to show you…like original, like clone. _

"**_HYPER BEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM!"_**

The powerful orange beam jerked Chloe out of her thoughts as she urged Dragonite to dodge it. _I better stop thinking about useless stuff and start acting like a Pokémon master. _She raised her eyes to Umbreon. "Umbreon, bite that poor excuse for a Pokémon!"

Umbreon latched his fangs onto the viral M-3. For some strange reason, they actually hooked onto the pixilated freak. M-3 fought to shake him off. "Jumpluff, Razor Leaf!"

"_Jumpluff, Jumpluff,"_ chirped the tiny Oddish-lookalike. It started dancing around, sending a storm of Razor leaves in the process.

M-3 glowed and he resembled a humanoid more than ever. **_"So you think you can take any attack do you? I'll show you an attack."_**

"Bring it on," Chloe hissed.

"**_Very well." _**He hurled the dark purple sphere at her. **_"SHADOW BALL!"_**"Alakazam, Reflect now!"

Alakazam concentrated once again and formed a glowing orange shield around Chloe and the other Pokémon. _"Kazam." _The dark sphere rebounded off the shield and crashed into the side of the spherical wall separating the trainers from the outside world.

Chloe grinned. "Nice work Alakazam. Dragonite, Dragon Breath!"

Dragonite opened his mouth and fired a stream of green flames at the Missingno clone. The flames made contact with him but he didn't become paralyzed due to his ability to manipulate some effects of the attack.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!"

Steelix's tail glowed with white light and became even harder than most diamonds. It raised it up and smashed it into M-3's side. However, the steel snake made sure not to hurt Umbreon.

M-3 moved forward with Umbreon's fangs still attached to his body. There were no bruises lining his pixilated body but a large gouge mark from the Iron Tail was pressed into his side. **_"Worthy trainer though you are, I will still defeat you." _**He summoned dark clouds from the sky. **_"Blizzard!"_**

_Aw crap,_ thought Chloe. Alakazam, Dragonite, and Jumpluff were thrown back from the blast of snow and wind. Umbreon managed to hang onto M-3—with great difficulty. _Two can play that game. _"Scizor, distract him!"

The red insect obeyed and zoomed around the virus, making sure he followed its path across the dark sky. Chloe grinned and called out, "Okay Jumpluff, use Sunny Day!"

Jumpluff began to dance again, waving its puffball arms back and forth like a cheerleader. The darkening clouds parted, letting a stream of golden sunlight peek out. "SOLAR BEAM!"

"_Juuuuumpluuuuuuff!" _cried the little Grass Pokémon. It opened its mouth wide and shot a blast of golden sunlight at M-3 who had hardly any time to react.

_WHAM!_

The Solar Beam sent M-3 (and Umbreon who was _still_ attached to him) flying. Chloe wasn't finished. "Gyrados, Hydro Pump!"

Gyrados let loose with a powerful blast of water from his gaping mouth. M-3 narrowed his pixel eyes and dodged the water blast. **_"If you think I'm going to let you hit me twice in a row, you're sadly mistaken." _**He began to glow with outrageous energy. **_"HYPER BEEEAAM!"_**

"Dodge it!" commanded Chloe.

Most of her Pokémon were successful in dodging the colossal orange beam of light but Jumpluff was still exhausted from using Solar Beam. The Hyper Beam smashed into it and sent Jumpluff soaring through the air, battered and severely weakened. _"Pluuuuuuuuuuff!"_

"JUMPLUFF!"

Dragonite flew over to the Pokémon and managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Return!"

M-3 began to laugh and vibrate as Chloe returned Jumpluff to its Poké Ball. She glared at him. "Why you little…Umbreon let go of him!" Umbreon obeyed willingly. "Use your Hidden Power!"

Umbreon concentrated and his eyes started to glow. Hundreds of white spheres of energy flew in M-3's direction. M-3 deflected most of them by whipping them with one of his arms, but the rest didn't leave him so lucky.**_ "THUNDER!"_**

_Better switch to my other team for now. _"Everyone except the Hoenn Pokémon and Dragonite, FALL BACK!" She threw out her Poké Balls, catching her Kanto and Johto partners in their confinements at the same time as the crackling bolts of lightning hit the ground near the others.

"Okay M-3! Let's dance!" Chloe raised her eyes to her three Hoenn dragons. "Flygon, Altaria, Salamance…use your Dragon Breath!"

All three Dragons rose into the air and released a torrent of green flames from their moves. The flames spiraled down and slammed against M-3, erupting into a single wall of fire around his body.

"Nice work you three!"

The spiraling flames began to rumble and—_FWOOM!—_M-3 emerged from its depths, flinging aside his tentacles to push the fire outward. His outer skin crackled and sizzled though out of injury or out of anger Chloe didn't know.

"**_Not bad trainer. But see if you can handle THIS!" _**The viral clone stretched out his body like a rubber band, electricity crackling from it. His arms stretched out tight against the sky.

_What's he doing?_

"**_FIRE BLAST!"_**

The human-shaped wave of fire shot from his stretched body, aiming straight for her Metagross.

_It can't get out of the way in time, _Chloe thought with an inward wince. "Flygon, get down here and use Sandstorm!"

Flygon flew down in front of Metagross and began to flap its wings, beating the rocky ground. Dirt kicked up and swirled around the both of them, covering them from the view of M-3 and allowing his aim to be directed elsewhere.

_Phew! _"Metagross, use your Meteor Mash!"

"_Metagross…" _The blue crab made of craggy rocks floated in the air, its red eyes glowing with cold fury from behind the Sandstorm. Summoning from the heavens pulsing red balls of earth and fire, Metagross commanded them to fall upon their intended target: M-3.

The "Pokémon" hissed as the meteors came in contact with his pixilated flesh, ripping some parts of his tissue off. There wasn't anything underneath the flesh except more sparkling data.

"Nice one Metagross. Okay Slaking, you're on!" Chloe's blue eyes narrowed. "Use your Body Slam!"

"_Slaking…Sla…" _The giant ape actually woke up from its boredom and lumbered over to M-3, picking up speed as it moved. With a grunt, it bounded into the air over M-3's body; its body in a perfect A-line with its feet positioned towards the ground.

M-3 dodged out of the way of the attack. **_"Earthquake!"_**

The ground began to shift up and down, taking Chloe's Pokémon on the earth with it. Then a great mass of shockwaves, larger than the one emitted from Flygon and Salamance against Missingno earlier, emerged from the center of the attack's wake, striking them several times in a row.

_Darn it. _Chloe called down to her partners. "Are you guys okay?"

Slaking grunted but managed to give her a thumbs-up. Metagross floated hazily in the air above the shockwaves.

_Thank goodness, _the girl thought as she zoomed around on Dragonite's back over the small "arena". _What should I use now? _"Flygon and Salamance, use your Dragon Claws! Altaria, use Wing Attack!" _He won't be able to affect you with any Ground attacks. _

Flygon and Salamance nodded and dive bombed M-3, slashing at him with their claws which had gone from normal to large and razor sharp in a matter of seconds. Altaria chirped and flew in as well as its puffy white cloud wings grew brighter and straightened out into daggers. _SLASH!_ Altaria swiped at the virus's arms, severing them neatly away from its body just as Flygon and Salamance did the same to his other pair.

"Oh sick." Chloe shook her head. "Don't think I should try that again."

"**_Body parts are actually irrelevant Ms. Device," _**M-3 hissed. **_"At least to a being as superior as myself." _**The aura emanating from his body was powerful as he dismissed the three dragons with simple bolts of electrical energy. Chloe glared at him through stormy blue eyes. **_"Witness my power! AERO-"_**

"I've had enough of you! Dragonite, OUTRAGE!"

Dragonite's gentle dark eyes narrowed and grew dark with fury. A haze of powerful energy surrounded his body and he roared as he let the energy free. The potent energy took the shape of fierce dragon and overrode the powerful Thunder attack sent at it. The Dragon-Type move seemed to roar itself as it seared right through M-3's body. The viral clone let out a fresh scream as it melted away into nothingness.

"Hmmm, I guess he can feel pain after all," Chloe mused to herself.

Metagross and the rest of her Hoenn team went up to her. She hugged Dragonite and Slaking around the neck and patted each of the dragons and Metagross on the head. "You guys were great. Now let's go help Ash and finish what was started."

* * *

"Pikachu, Extreme Speed!"

Missingno slid past the speeding bullet that was Pikachu. **_"Nice try Speedy but wrong way."_**

"Muk, Poison Gas!"

"_Muk, Muk," _the purple sludge slurred. He glided over to Missingno and sent a strong spray of poisonous smelling gas at him. The good news was that the attack made contact. The bad news was that Missingno didn't really have a nose so it had no effect on him.

_This guy doesn't know when to quit,_ thought Ash to himself. _What is his weakness?_

"_PIKA!"_

Missingno had grabbed onto Pikachu and Tauros with his tentacle-like arms and was jolting them with the electricity flaring from his body. "HEY!" Ash glared at the virus. "Snorlax, use your Mega Punch!"

"_Snorlax," _mumbled the large Pokémon. It lumbered over to Missingno and shot out with a glowing punch.

With a chuckle, the virus bent his body backward and ducked underneath the Mega Punch. **_"Nice try Mr. Ketchum. Ice Beam!"_** The blue-and-white blast of freezing hoarfrost spiraled out from the virus's center and slammed against Snorlax's oversized chest. Snorlax stumbled backwards, rubbing at the stinging ice.

Ash, noticing the level of damage done to his Pokémon, clenched his hands. The virus was tougher than any Pokémon he had ever faced before, including Mewtwo, the clone Pokémon, Dragonite, Entei, and Celebi. None of the other Pokémon he'd faced had the ability to use any attack they chose at random intervals.

"Heracross, Horn Attack!"

Heracross rammed its horn against Missingno's sides. Missingno reached out with all six of his arms and wrapped them around Heracross. He threw the bug across the ground.

"Heracross!" Ash returned it to its Poké Ball before it could get even more injured. "Torkoal, use Overheat!"

The orange turtle's back seemed to burst into flames as it charged up the powerful attack. _"TORKOAL!" _It opened its mouth and a devastating blast of red and white fire shot out and engulfed Missingno's body. Ash could feel the heat radiating from his position.

The flames licked at the virus's body but he appeared unconcerned. **_"This actually feels quite nice after that Ice Beam," _**he commented more to himself than to Ash. **_"HYDRO PUMP!"_**

Ash grinned, prepared to face the powerful Water attack. _Knew he'd use something like that. _"Okay Glalie! Freeze it with your Blizzard attack!"

Glalie floated lazily into the path of the oncoming jet of water and opened its mouth. Icy cold wind and snow flew out and surrounded the Hydro Pump, successfully reducing it to a solid chunk of ice. It fell to the floor and shattered.

"**_FIRE BLAST!"_**

Ash barely had time to recuperate before his Torkoal and his Glalie were swathed in red-orange flames. He hid his face from the heat. "Glalie!" he shouted above the roar of the wave of fire. "Use…Protect!"

Something within the flames began to glow with silver light as they slowly dissolved. Torkoal lay on the ground, its eyes dizzy and tongue flopped out. Glalie, however, had managed to protect itself just barely with the defensive attack Ash had called at the last second.

"Torkoal, return!" Ash held out the turtle's Poké Ball and secured it safely within the confines of the ball. "Take a rest buddy." He raised his dark eyes toward his Ice Pokémon. "Can you still keep going Glalie?"

The Pokémon bobbed up and down.

"**_You shouldn't distract yourself so easily Ash Ketchum." _**Missingno had chosen to use Ash's momentary lapse of concentration to heal himself from any of the injuries Ash's partners might have landed on him. His evil eyes glinted with amusement. **_"Are you weary of battle yet?"_**

"Never am!" Ash shouted fiercely. "Charizard and Typhlosion, use Flame Thrower!"

Charizard opened his mouth wide and a jet of flames issued from his mouth at the same time as Typhlosion's back heated up and it let loose its own flames. At the same time, Missingno sent his own single jet of fire to deflect them. The three met together in the center and exploded on impact.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

Both of the leaves on Sceptile's arms began to glow with bright green light and became razor-sharp. _"Sceptile!" _The Grass Pokémon leaped into the air, propelling itself with its legs, and brought both arms down in an oblique strike.

Missingno wasted no time in grabbing the Pokémon with his arms and securing the Leaf Blades away from his body. Sceptile growled and struggled but Missingno would not release him.

"**_So much for doing well against me," _**the virus garbled. **_"Flame Thrower!"_**

"Sceptile!" yelled Ash, but a voice rose above his.

"ALAKAZAM, PSYCHIC ATTACK!"

The Psychic Pokémon teleported above the virus and Sceptile. _"Alakazam." _He concentrated on his two spoons and bent them, sending a powerful wave of psychic energy into Missingno's body and releasing Sceptile from his grip.

Ash turned around to see Misty, Brock, Chloe, and the rest of their Pokémon.

"What would you do without us?" asked Chloe with a cynical grin. "Okay Alakazam, hit him with your Psybeam!"

The colorful beam of light rocketed towards Missingno, who dodged it. **_"Typical,"_** he said with a snort. **_"It takes the entire team to defeat me." _**

"Shut your mouth Missingno!" Brock yelled fiercely. "Crobat, Poison Sting!"

Crobat flew higher in the air and shot a stream of poisonous needles from his mouth down at the virus. The needles drove themselves into Missingno's pixilated "flesh."

The virus flinched, but grinned wickedly. **_"You will never destroy me. You will never succeed in your quest!"_**

"SHUT UP!"

Missingno formed a vortex with his middle and sent a human-shaped wave of fire out of it. **_"FIRE BLAST!"_**

"Golduck, Azumarrill, HYDRO PUMP!" commanded Misty.

"You too Feraligator/Gyrados!" cried Ash and Chloe in unison.

The combined jets of water shot forward with such fathomless force, the Fire Blast was reduced to nothing more than steam.

Missingno chuckled. **_"Pathetic Water Pokémon."_ **He shot a blast of psychic energy at them. **_"PSYCHIC ATTACK!" _**

"That didn't go according to plan," gripped Chloe darkly as the four trainers were forced to dodge the powerful psychic blast.

The viral hazard charged up another Psychic attack and hurled it in their direction. "Oh for the love of God," Misty muttered. "Golduck, use your own Psychic attack!"

"Noctowl, use Confusion!" Ash added.

"**_This is ridiculous," _**said Missingno. He cast another protective shield around himself. The attacks shattered it, but rendered him harmless.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. _How many hits does this guy take? _

_We have to keep doing this. We have to win,_ thought Misty.

_If I don't make it out alive, then at least I'll know I went out with a bang,_ thought Brock.

_If Missingno doesn't stop taunting us, I'm gonna personally ram my fist right between those eyes of his,_ thought Chloe. "Piloswine, Blizzard!"

The small wooly mammoth's fur fluttered as it blew a storm from its visible mouth. The frigid snow swirled around, dropping the temperature within the dome by several degrees.

"Swellow, fly in and use your Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

Swellow chirped in reply and dove down in a blur of red and blue feathers at Missingno. The tips of its wings were shining with white light. _SLASH!_ With a neat swipe of the wings, Swellow slashed across Missingno's face and managed to deliver a painful blow to his eyes. The virus shook his head, blinking.

"Does it hurt?" the dark-haired trainer asked with a smirk. "Because if it does, _good!_" Missingno didn't rise to his bait.

"Good job Ash," Chloe commented brightly. "All right Blissey! Egg Bomb!"

Blissey drew herself up tall and started hurling explosive eggs at Missingno who chuckled despite the stinging pain from Swellow's Aerial Ace. **_"Eggs? You ran out of ideas so you decided to hurt me with eggs? How sad." _**He raised his four whipcord arms into the air.**_ "Well here's what I think of your move. SKY ATTACK!"_**

"Blissey, get out of the way NOW!" Chloe commanded firmly.

Blissey nodded and bounded out of the way of the attack, leaving Azumarrill in its oncoming path. Azumarrill stood paralyzed, staring into the blazing inferno with fear in its large black eyes.

"NO!" The sound tore from Misty's throat as a burning wave of flames, shaped like a phoenix, rocketed towards their Pokémon. Without pausing to think, she flung herself at Azumarrill, protecting it from the viral monster's attack.

"MISTYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Ash in horror.

"_PIKA PI!"_

"MISTY!" cried Chloe and Brock. Their eyes expanded in disbelief.

Azumarrill raised its head in shock. Misty lay there, stretched out across the ground, her face contorted with pain._ "Azu? AZUMARRILL!" _

"**_Oh how sad," _**Missingno muttered sarcastically. **_"So I guess you guys really do care about your pets."_**

Ash looked over at Misty's fallen form and then back at the virus. "You…" His eyes narrowed angrily. "How DARE you!" He raised his hand and pointed at Missingno. "ESPEON, PSYCHIC ATTACK!"

"_ESPEEEEEEEE!" _cried the lavender Pokémon. Her eyes glowed a bright blue and the area surrounding her flowed with psy-energy. The powerful blast of energy enveloped Missingno, for the first time causing him to really wince.

Ash looked at Kingler and Crawdaut. "Use Crab Hammer!"

The giant red crab and the giant red lobster gave out scuttling noises as they reached out with their massive claws and sank them into Missingno's neck…well, where his neck should have been. The virus's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Keep at it you two," commanded Ash firmly. "Tyranitaur, Snorlax, HYPER BEAM!"

Missingno laughed softly. **_"Heh, have a taste of your own medicine." _**With surprising strength, he seized Kingler and Crawdaut with his four whipcord arms and used them as a shield against the beams of light.

"KINGLER! CRAWDAUT!" yelled Ash. He watched his Pokémon crumble in a heap at Missingno's feet. "No."

"**_And that's not all." _**Missingno said with a profound smirk. **_"Watch this!"_** He began to glow with blue light. The wind let out a piercing shriek as a powerful beam of light slammed against Muk and Snorlax, knocking them senseless.

_That attack wasn't anything from any Pokémon _I _know…it must be Missingno's original function. I gotta form a strategy of some kind…but what? Missingno can use any attack he wants and often I don't even know what he wants! Better use something expected and then attack him with something unexpected. _Ash took a deep breath. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks as he leapt into the air. The sparks grew larger. _"Pi...ka…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

The lightning bolts cracked against the sky as they hurled towards Missingno. He dodged around each of them. **_"You're slipping."_**

_Am I? _"Venusaur, Meganium, use Vine Whip! Hold him fast!"

The two Grass-Types obeyed and lashed out with their Vine Whips. Missingno's shimmering arms met them in midair and they began to tangle.

"Good job! NoctOwl, use Confusion from above! Tauros, Donphan, use Take Down from the sides! Typhlosion, use your Fire Blast!"

Missingno's eyes darted from NoctOwl shooting its attack in the sky to Tauros and Donphan coming at him from two sides. Typhlosion charged up the human-shaped wave of fire, its back blazing. He smiled.

"**_Protect!"_**

The virus's blue body began to shimmer and shine as a dome shield surrounded him on all sides. The Confusion bounced off of the shield at the same time as Tauros and Donphan slammed into its shiny surface. The Fire Blast smashed against it, turning up the heat inside the shield but not making a mark on the virus. Missingno's stronger arms also apparently had tangled with Meganium and Venusaur's vines on purpose in order to slam them against them ground before disentangling themselves but leaving the other two with their vines twisted together.

As NoctOwl descended slightly from its use of the attack, Missingno's eyes suddenly flashed with bright light. The ground began to shake and a jagged crater opened up within the rocky earth. A tidal wave of water erupted from the crater. **_"SURF!"_**

The tidal wave rose high above the four Pokémon and crashed against them, sending their drenched bodies soaring through the air. For some bizarre reason, they were also fizzling with static electricity.

_What the—?_

"**_I added a little of my own mixture to the attack. You like?" _**Missingno asked cruelly.

Ash groaned and yanked out four Poké Balls. "Return!"

"**_And here's another thing I've cooked up especially for you trainers." _**A beam of blue light rocketed towards Feraligator and Swellow. _BAM!_ It sent them flying into the air.

"No!"

Missingno's eyes flashed as another beam, similar to the first one, collided with Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of the Pokémon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ash let out a sharp cry of pain as his body skated across the hard ground. He came to a stop at the side of the shield, bruised and scraped.

Misty shut her eyes and turned away from the sight. She couldn't stand seeing her boyfriend getting hurt.

"ASH!" cried Chloe, horrified. She landed Dragonite and hurried over to her friend, cradling his body. "Say something. Anything!"  
"Ow that hurt."

Across the "stadium", Snorlax and Muk fainted whereas Tyranitaur managed to get up—with great difficulty. Swellow and Feraligator were already down and out.

Brock gritted his teeth. _I have to avenge my friends. _With that thought in mind, he ran out onto the field in Ash's place. Chloe watched him from her friend's side. "Be careful!"

"Onix, use your Rock Throw!" he commanded. "You too Golem!"

Both Rock Pokémon scooped up craggy bits of the earth and tossed them at Missingno. The virus appeared to roll his eyes.**_ "You think by now they'd try something different," _**he muttered under his breath. **_"SURF!"_**

A tidal wave of water loomed above Brock's Rock Pokémon and splashed against them heavily. They howled in fresh pain.

"Brock!" cried Chloe. She moved away from Ash's side to watch what the battle clearly. "WATCH OUT!"

The Rock trainer sent out Ludicolo. He didn't know how much the Pokémon would be able to stand up to Missingno's power but this was a chance as good as any.

"**_FIRE BLAST!" _**

"HYDRO PUMP!"

The water blast and fire blast met in the center of the arena, the water successfully dousing the flames and reducing them to steam. Brock sighed and ordered Marshtomp to follow up with a Mud Slap.

Missingno, however, had other plans. **_"You honestly don't think I'm going to fall for_ that_ again do you?" _**He secured his tentacle arms into the earth and dug into its soil, disappearing from the light.

_Darn it, he's using Dig,_ Brock thought. "All of you…stay alert! He could be anywhere!"

A soft chuckle echoed throughout the dome, bouncing off its walls. **_"That's right. I could be _anywhere!**_" _

_CRASH! _

Brock felt himself being flung into the air along with Ludicolo and Marshtomp as Missingno's body erupted from the earth beneath them. Luckily, Onix managed to reach out and grab him with its mouth before he hit the ground.

"_Puff," _chirped another voice. Jigglypuff sucked in its paunch and raised its tiny balloon-like hand. _"Jiggly…PUFF!" _It ran at Missingno and started smacking him silly with Double Slap.

Missingno was not the least bit impressed. He simply grasped onto Jigglypuff with his long arms and smashed it against the ground. As for Ludicolo, he used his other arms to grab onto him.

Brock shook his head. "It's not strong enough."

"Crobat, Confusion!"

Crobat flew inward and sent a steady stream of psychic waves from his mouth. The hypnotizing waves caused Missingno to release Ludicolo, who scurried away. Crobat hissed at Missingno angrily who glared back.

"**_So that's how it's gonna be huh? FIRE BLAST!" _**

Crobat flew out of the way whereas the enormous human-shaped wave of fire hit Ludicolo. "Aw man," muttered Brock as he made his way over to his Pokémon. Big mistake.

"**_HYPER BEAM!"_**

A brilliant orange beam of light, Dragonite's trademark, illuminated the dark arena for a minute before vanishing. Brock and his partners lay on the ground, battered and severely injured.

Chloe looked at Missingno, then at her friends, and then back at Missingno.

"Oh you know this just sucks."

* * *

"That does it!" yelled Rika, angrily pounding on the barrier. "We have to get in there! We have to save them!"

"But Rika, we can't!" said Henry. "There's no way to get in."

Rika ignored him, continuing to pound her fists against the barrier. The clear shield gave off electrical sparks now and then, shocking her fingers but she disregarded the pain. Her hands became more and more bruised—until Takato pulled them away from the barrier. She whipped her head around and glared at him. "Let me go Gogglehead. I have to—"

"You have to calm down," he interrupted briskly. "There's just no way to get inside and help the trainers. I'm sorry but I can't stand seeing you get any more hurt than you already are."

"Takato!" she yelled, her eyes shining with tears. "Just—let me—do this! I—have to help Chloe!"

He shook his head hard. "No. There's nothing you can do."

"_Takato!"_ she yelled again, her hands going limp in his grip. She gave up struggling and wilted. "Why can't you just let me go?" she whispered.

Takato looked at Rika in distress and let go of her hands. However, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Rika, I feel the same way but there's nothing that can be done."

"There has to be," she said, her eyes on T.K. now. "There just has to be." She reached behind her and shoved him off. "And get off of me. You're cramping my space."

* * *

Missingno loomed over the young girl, his diamond-shaped eyes gleaming. **_"Well it looks like you're the only one left." _**He began to glow brightly. **_"SKY ATTACK!"_**

Unlike Misty, Chloe was prepared to face the burning phoenix. "Alakazam, Reflect!"

Alakazam formed a glowing shield around all of her Pokémon. The Sky Attack rebounded from the shield and ricochet off the sides of the dome.

"Scizor, Metal Claw!" Chloe commanded determinedly.

"_Scizor." _The red bug flew towards the virus at speed so fast he looked nothing more than a blur. One of his claws began to glow a silvery color, which he used to slash at Missingno's body.

Missingno laughed again. **_"Steel eh? Thanks for the idea." _**His arms began to glow with silver light. **_"Steel Wing!" _**

_CLASH!_ The Metal Claw and the Steel Wing met together in the air, bright light flashing from where they struck each other. Both Pokémon, Steel and Missing, skidded back.

Missingno laughed quietly. **_"Impressive." _**He began to glow with radiant light, light that shone throughout the dome and to the skies above. The light gradually changed into golden-red flames that aimed towards the sky. **_"SACRED…FIIIIIIRRRRE!"_**

"Holy crap," muttered Chloe. "Alakazam, teleport us out of range now!" She leaned down and whispered in Dragonite's ear to fly as far away from the virus's attack as possible.

The Psychic Pokémon transported every one of her Pokémon out of range in the nick of time. A _tower_ of blazing inferno descended from the heavens on the spot where they used to be. The flames spread around and flared against the sides of the dome. Outside the shield, their friends gaped in incredulity.

"What the heck was that thing?" Ash uttered, wincing in pain while doing so.

Chloe shook her head. "No-no idea."

"**That_ was a move called Sacred Fire; one that none of you novices would ever be able to learn," _**said Missingno in reply.

_Novice? Oh that lousy scumbag. _Chloe nodded at Arcanine. "Take Down!"

Arcanine gave a howl as it ran across the sand and rammed its head against Missingno's gut (A/N: Well, I don't really know if he has a gut).

Missingno grabbed onto the fiery dog with his long arms, but Chloe anticipated that move. "Steelix, Iron Tail now!"

Steelix growled frightfully as its tail once again began to glow with white light. It smashed its tail against Missingno's side, forcing him to release Arcanine. Arcanine leapt backward, its hackles raised.

"Piloswine, Blizzard!"

Piloswine's curtain of brown hair fluttered around it as it let loose an icy storm. The blizzard froze Missingno to his position. "Nice job Piloswine," commented Chloe. "Okay Amphorus, Thunder now!"

Amphorus clapped its enormous flipper-like hands together and raised its tail to the sky. Showers of sparks rained down and were sucked into the glowing ball attached to its tail, which Amphorus used to force all of its electricity at Missingno.

The power of the electrical attack had a major effect on the viral hazard as his body was started to shift and alter. Missingno growled angrily and his body began to glow. **_"Thunder Wave!"_**

"Get out of the way!" Chloe shouted but only out of desperation. The move was terribly accurate and she could only watch as crackles of neon blue energy knocked most of her partners off their feet (those that had feet anyway). Volts of electricity ran down their bodies, paralysis intent from top to bottom.

Missingno allowed himself to laugh a little before proceeding with another attack while the creatures were paralyzed. **_"HYPER BEAM!"_**

The powerful orange beam rocketed towards Chloe's Pokémon and she once again shouted at them to get out of the way, coaxing them to shake off the paralysis as best as they could. Umbreon, Alakazam, Blissey, Gyrados, and most of her Hoenn companions got out of the way; but the rest weren't quite so lucky. Chloe drew out her Poké Balls. "Arcanine, Amphorus, Steelix, Scizor, Piloswine, RETURN!" She glanced at her favorite Psychic Pokémon as well. "Alakazam, I don't want you to go fight anymore. You're too tired out as it is."

"_Kazam. Kazam." _(Okay Chloe)

"Return."

Missingno grinned at her. **_"You shouldn't allow yourself to divert your focus. HYPER BEAM!"_**

"WHAT THE—!" Chloe had not anticipated that he'd be able to use another Hyper Beam. Usually, a Pokémon had to recharge their energy to unleash the attack since it was too powerful.

The force of the Hyper Beam struck the rest of her Pokémon along with Dragonite. The dragon began spiraling in all directions. Chloe clung tightly to him. _He's not like the clone at all. He's so much stronger._

"**_HYPER BEAM!"_**

"Block it with your own Hyper Beam!"

Both beams of light collided and resulted in an enormous explosion. Smoke flew everywhere.

"(cough) Flygon! Salamance! Use—"

"**_I don't think so." _**Missingno wrapped his arms securely around the two Dragon-Types and began jolting them with the shimmering energy radiating from his body. His evil eyes seemed to laugh at the girl. **_"SOLAR BEAM!" _**

"Dodge it if you can!" Chloe cried out frantically. "Slaking, get up in the air and Body Slam him! Gyrados, stay where you are and use Dragon Rage!"

As Missingno fired the Grass attack, Slaking lumbered up and managed to put him in a strong headlock. Gyrados roared and let loose a jet of blue flames from its gaping fang-filled mouth. The attack successfully caused the virus's body to distort and blur.

Missingno laughed. **_"Here's a new one for you." _**With a small grunt of exertion, he flung Salamance and Flygon at Gyrados. _WHAP! _Both Pokémon slammed into the Water Pokémon and left the virus's hands free to attack again. He snacked them around all three at once and lifted them into the air. **_"SEISMIC TOSS!"_**

"Let them GO!" Chloe shouted angrily, her dark hair billowing around her. If she still had her powers, she'd have done it in a second. "Metagross use your Psychic and catch them!"

"_Metagross." _The half Psychic and half Steel floated up, red eyes glowing a steady blue. The same blue aura surrounded Missingno's arms, forcing him to lower the Pokémon gently to the ground instead of the smash that he'd intended.

"Altaria, use your Blizzard to freeze him!"

"**_SACRED…FIIIIIIRRRRE!"_**

The blue bird opened its mouth at the same time as Missingno unleashed another tower of glowing red-orange flames from above. It shot through the blizzard, reducing the snow to mere trickles of water, and slammed against Altaria's smooth blue body.

"Altaria!" Chloe watched the bird slowly plummet to the earth. She screwed her eyes shut and threw out its Poké Ball to retrieve it.

Missingno suddenly let out a cry that echoed throughout the corners of arena and even outside it. The aura of power surrounding his power was so thick it shimmered like heat waves.**_ "AEROBLAAAAAAAST!"_**

Chloe's eyes shot open as soon as Altaria's Poké Ball was back in her hands. _Aero…blast?_

A gigantic blue, orange, and white beam of light zoomed at Chloe's Pokémon before dispersing into multiple, but only slightly smaller, beams that struck every single one before scoring a critical hit on Dragonite. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH—UGH!" Chloe and her faithful dragon Pokémon flew backwards and slammed against the side of the shield before plummeting to the ground below.

"CHLOE!"

Chloe raised her head slightly and turned her eyes on Missingno. A bruise was rising out of her cheek and her T-shirt had a long tear on one side. She also had a massive headache and scraped legs to complete the ensemble.

She and Ash looked at each other grimly. _This is not good. _

"**_Well trainers, it appears that you have been beaten. Why don't you make it easier on yourselves and just surrender?" _**Missingno suggested with a seemingly visible smirk. **_"You can't destroy me. You'll never win."_**

The trainers dared to look at the sky. It was churning and frothing, and seemed darker than a thundercloud. Lightning emitted from the sky and the darkness continued to spread. **_"See?" _**leered Missingno. **_"Your worlds will be momentarily covered in darkness before all life forms are destroyed. Oh yes, as for your unsuccessful attempts, I have absorbed and downloaded them and they're only making me stronger. The end is inevitable trainers!"_**

_I…I…he's right. We can't do this, _thought Ash weakly. _We've done everything we can to beat this thing._

_It's hopeless, _Misty thought softly. _We're just not strong enough. We weren't trained for something this powerful. _

_All we're doing is making the virus grow stronger. We're not helping anything and our attacks aren't doing a scratch._ Brock shook his head and sighed.

Chloe looked up at the sky and back down to the ground. _We…must…fight…but we can't win. We don't stand a chance! No, I can't think that way…but what can we do?_ She shook her head. _There's nothing left for us…no more chances…nothing… _

* * *

"What's wrong with them?" demanded Rika. "They're giving up so easily! Are they dying?"

Izzy shook his head. "According to what I've gathered so far without my computer, they are still alive but something's wrong. Some strange force is compelling them to discontinue their discord with the virus."

"Can you put that in laymen's terms for those of us who don't speak Geek?" asked Davis with a groan.

Yolei cast him a surly look. "It means that something out of their control is forcing them to give up bonehead."

"Oh."

Kari hugged herself and shivered. "I feel…cold. Something feels like…despair."

T.K. held her close. "Fight the darkness Kari. I won't let it get to you." Inside his head he was thinking, _But did it get to Chloe and the others?_

The Digidestined of Hope closed his eyes and concentrated. **_"Chloe, are you there?"_**

"**_I'm here." _**Her telepathic voice sounded sad and melancholy. **_"What is 'here' anyway?"_**

"**_Huh?"_**

"**_No really. What is 'here'? What's the point of going on? We're all going to die anyway so let's just give in. What have we got to lose?"_**

T.K.'s eyes flew open. "Guys, Chloe's losing her mind."

"Say what?" Tai exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

T.K. shot Tai a Look over the top of Kari's brown hair. "Tai, would I ever _not_ be serious at a time like this? The Pokémon trainers are in trouble and they need our support." He looked through the shield at their friends. The trainers were behaving lethargically, as if they hadn't a care in the world what was happening. "Ash, what's going on?"

"Resistance is futile," the trainer replied in a monotone voice.

"What?"

"Resistance is futile," Ash repeated.

"Give it up. It's useless. Give it up. It's useless," muttered Misty woodenly.

T.K. looked at all of them in shock, particularly at the muttering Ash and Misty. Brock wasn't muttering to himself but he was swinging his hands back and forth in a listless way. Chloe's face looked oddly slack and she was playing with her long hair.

"Uh…guys?"

Chloe turned her bemused eyes on T.K. "Hmmmm?"

"What's the matter with you?" demanded Tai irately. "You're giving up without any resistance."

Ash flinched but his face was impassive. "What's the point of continuing this tiring dribble? We can't win; we're just too weak," he said, speaking mostly to himself. "The Digital World will be destroyed…and so will our own worlds."

"Missingno will kill us all," Misty chanted quietly. "And it's our fault. We can't do anything."

The Digidestined and the Tamers widened their eyes in disbelief. This was not the normal kind of attitude the trainers usually had. The world had gone from hopeful to the color of painful red in about a second since they had spoken.

Ken gritted his teeth as the darkness continued to spread. "The darkness…is getting…stronger…the despair…from the trainers…is increasing its power…"

Kari clung to T.K.'s shirt. "I…can't…stand…this T.K."

T.K. looked at her worriedly and then at the trainers. "Don't you see? You can't let yourselves be consumed by darkness. Don't let it control you."

"How do you even know it is Takeru?" asked Chloe, her face blank and devoid of any life.

Brock nodded listlessly. "Let's just give up. We're doomed anyway. It's better to give in quietly than struggle."

Davis wrung his hands in exasperation. "_You're _the reason we don't have a chance! Where's that fire and faith I saw?"

"They've gone out," Ash replied in a monotone voice. "Resistance is futi—"

"Will you shut up about the 'futile' thing already?" Davis yelled heatedly, his goggles slipping forward. Catherine reached behind him and pushed them back. "Man, I didn't even know you had that vocabulary."

"You guys can't just give up," said Matt. "Are you scared or something?"

Ash shook his head. "It's not that we're scared," he murmured softly. "We just don't think we can handle it. We may be Pokémon masters but we're not meant destroy anything. We weren't trained to kill. We're not used to fighting this way, unlike you guys."

"Just go away and leave us here," muttered Brock with a wave of his hand. "Maybe if you're lucky, Missingno won't do anything to you."

Takato stared at the group without uttering a single word. _Something's familiar about their behavior…it's just like what mine was. _Quickly, he shouted, "Guys, you have to snap out of it! Missingno is the one that's messing up your minds! It's not you! We all have hardships, we all make mistakes, and sometimes there are things we don't want to do, but it doesn't mean we should give up just 'cause things don't go our way."

The trainers were exchanging looks helplessly but Chloe raised her eyes slightly. _Takato? Is that…you? _

"He's right," said Tai firmly. "Think of those Digimon who died trying to save us or their lives. All this sacrifice and pain…all the hardships we've gone through…they're not for nothing."

Almost immediately, the glazed looks on the trainers' faces vanished. Chloe began rubbing her eyes briskly and Ash stopped muttering to himself. Brock stopped swinging his hands and Misty blinked rapidly.

"We can all change our destiny," said T.K. "It's not too late to turn this battle around."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Chloe remained silent.

Rika spoke up. "It's not about us. It's about _them_. The worlds and beings are counting on us and even _our _fate lies in your hands. Whatever happens, we'll stand by you."

The kids still said nothing.

"What if we aren't what the world needs?" Ash asked them finally. "What if we mess up from all of this? Training Pokémon and saving the world…they're both tough jobs. What if something happens?"

Chloe took her friend's hand, her expression one of worry and rare fear. "What if we…mess up? What if what we do isn't enough to stop Missingno? What if this time…this is the end of the game…and we lose?"

The words were hard to swallow. Their friends knew that the trainers were afraid. But there was still hope that they could win. As long as they were united as a team…together as one. The power of unity.

"Maybe it won't be like that," said Kari suddenly. She'd seemed to have abandoned most of her previous fear in light of the more serious situation. "Maybe…you can still win. If you believe…there's probably still a way to win."

Henry nodded slowly. "Kari's right. You guys only think you can't defeat Missingno because you _believe _you can't. But if you believe you can…then maybe you can still make a difference."

The kids said nothing but their faces began to look hopeful.

"Our worlds need us," said Izzy intelligently. He cleared his throat and smiled gently. "But they need _you _too. No one can get through anything alone in life and those who think they can are fools."

Ash allowed a tiny smile to cross his face as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, nodding in agreement. Misty giggled and Brock grinned.

"Everything we've done…isn't it all worth fighting for?" Rika whispered, her violet eyes shining. "So fight for our worlds. Fight for survival. Fight for us. But most of all…fight for yourselves…and for what you know is right." _Wow, who knew I could be a motivational speaker. _

_Rika…_Chloe gazed into the eyes of her young Tamer friend. In that shining moment, she knew she was right. _In all this time…you've grown up so much…_

"You guys are great trainers and you're even greater friends," said Takato softly. "I know you are, especially when you do whatever you can no matter how much the odds are against us. What you're doing for us is ensuring the fact that we can live to see tomorrow. Don't let Missingno control your thoughts. Choose your own destiny."

_Choose your own destiny… _Ash's dark eyes shone with the same clear light that they usually beheld. That same fire he'd had when he was a young trainer. _There are some things that are worth fighting for. _

Misty bit back a smile. _And to think usually we were the ones who had to save the Digidestined and the Tamers from getting their butts kicked. But right now…they saved us from ourselves. _

_We can still make a difference in the world. _Brock straightened up and nodded reassuringly at the Digimon Chosen Children outside the barrier. _The battle hasn't been decided just yet. _

As she continued to allow her blue gaze to travel over Rika and Takato and the others, Chloe finally allowed herself to smile. _Thank you…without you…any of you…we'd be goners for sure. But this proves that this isn't the end. We still have dreams. We still have our teamwork. This isn't over…not by a long shot! _

"**_Don't listen to them. What do they know? You were doomed from the start."_**

"You know what's really stupid?" Ash asked, turning to fixate a furious glare at the virus. "How the four of us got our minds scrambled by a thing like you. We're not giving up just because some things go wrong. It's not what we were meant to be."

"You better say your prayers Missingno," said Chloe fiercely. Her eyes were dark with anger. "This isn't over!"

"**_I don't need prayers to know that I will be victorious," _**the virus shot back, much disappointed that the trainers weren't giving in to their depression. **_"What hope do you have? Your Pokémon are too weak to battle."_**

At this, the kids couldn't help noticing that he was right. The majority of the Pokémon team had been returned to the confinements of their Poké Balls due to fainting and injury. Only Pikachu, Charizard, Tyranitaur, Glalie, Golduck, Espeon, Onix, Crobat, Dragonite, Umbreon, Metagross, Salamance, Blissey, Azumarrill, Dustclops, and Jigglypuff remained standing in the midst of the other fainted partners. Of course Alakazam was also in worthy condition having retreated inside his Poké Ball. After about a minute, Venusaur and Gyrados struggled to get up as well. All were weary and looked ready to collapse.

"What do we do?" Misty whispered. "They're exhausted."

Ash looked at the Pokémon. "It's okay guys. You did your best. We're proud of you."

"Ash is right," Brock agreed. "You don't need to do this anymore."

Dragonite raised his head weakly, still wanting to battle. Chloe looked up at him. "Dragonite, what is it?"

The Pokémon gazed at her out of his large dark eyes. Because Chloe was so bonded to him, she was able to decipher what he was saying without words. "You want…to fight…?"

He nodded. "But Dragonite," Chloe protested in alarm. "You can't…you're too weak right now."

"Dragonite…"

(I must. I'm doing this for you…not for myself. You're my master and my friend)

Chloe's eyes filled with tears, which she quickly scrubbed away. "Oh Dragonite…all right. If it's what you want then I'm not stopping you. I'll be with you all the way."

Something nudged against her leg. She shifted her gaze down to see Umbreon, nudging her. "You want to fight Umbreon?"

Umbreon nodded. _"Bre." _

"Okay, I'll help you too." Her lapis irises darted over Metagross, Gyrados, Blissey, and Salamance as if to ask the same silent question of them. They nodded.

Pikachu shook his head. _"Pika. Pika pi."_(It's not over yet Ash)

"Pikachu?"

"_Pika pika pi. Pikachu. Pikachu pi. Pika. Pi. Chu. Pika chu chu. Pi." _(We can't give up now. We've come too far)

Ash looked down at his best friend seriously. "Pikachu, you're tired out. I don't want you to…you know."

Pikachu looked back up at Ash, determined. _"Pika pi. Pikachu. Pikachu. Chu chu. Chu Pika pi. Chu Pika. Pikachu." (_Don't worry about me. I'm gonna see this to the bitter end)

Ash's eyes became slightly wet. "Pikachu…you sure buddy?" The little Pokémon nodded once. "Well then, I'm gonna see this to the bitter end too. You can count on it!"

Charizard roared next to Pikachu. Ash looked up at him. "Charizard, you too?"

He roared again. Venusaur, along with Espeon and Sceptile, murmured their approval. Glalie bobbed up and down.

Misty looked at Azumarrill and Golduck. "Azumarrill? Golduck? You too?"

They nodded, smiling amid their bruises. Brock glanced at his own remaining Pokémon. "Onix…Crobat…Dustclops…"

Onix roared and slammed its tail confidently against the earth. Crobat nodded and gave a scuttling noise. Dutclops made a rumbling sound in its throat.

Outside the shield, the Tamers and the Digidestined watched their trainer friends with pride. They were still determined to defeat Missingno even with the little energy they possessed.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears again. "I know how to recharge our Pokémons' energy." The others turned to her, eyes filled with question marks. "I…I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Blissey…SOFTBOIL!"

Ash realized what she was doing even before Blissey issued the move. "Chloe…no!"

"I have to Ash," she whispered sadly. "Even if it means sacrificing one of my own Pokémon."

Blissey closed her eyes and concentrated. A storm of eggs surrounded her and flew toward each of the others' Pokémon, plus Dragonite and Umbreon. The eggs swirled around the Pokémon, providing them with healing energy and strength.

Chloe gazed at Blissey with the tears still shining in her eyes. Blissey smiled faintly before collapsing at Chloe's feet. "Thank you Blissey," she whispered. Aiming the Poké Ball at her, she returned her Pokémon before looking at her fellow trainers. "Softboil probably didn't heal our Pokémon to full strength but I think it should be enough to defeat that blasted virus. And don't forget, I've still got Alakazam to use Recover on anyone if they need it."

Ash nodded. "Here we go again. One last time." _And this time we're gonna make it count! Too much is at stake. We _have _to win! _

* * *

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was  
_

_To catch them is my real test _

_To train them is my cause_

_I will travel across the land _

_Searching far and wide_

_Teach Pokémon to understand _

_The power that's inside_

"**_Haven't you kids learned your lesson yet?" _**asked Missingno exasperatedly. **_"Seems to me you need another one."_**

"This time it's you who will be taught a lesson Missingno!" Ash snapped at him. "I don't give up and neither do my Pokémon _or_ my friends!"

Pikachu nodded and spoke to the virus. _"Pikachu Pika Pikachu! Pika pi! Pikachu!" _(You're going down Missing Pokémon!)

"**_You first. HYDRO PUMP!"_**

Golduck raced to the front. "Golduck, counter it with your own Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded.

"_Golduck!" _The Pokémon concentrated and formed its own water blast, deflecting Missingno's successfully.

"Crobat, Poison Sting!" Brock ordered resolutely.

Crobat gave its usual scuttling noise before shooting a storm of tiny needles at Missingno. Missingno responded by dodging most of the needles and blocking some others with his whipcord arms. **_"Nice try." _**

Ash and Chloe made eye contact, nodded, and then called their Evolution Pokémon.

"Espeon!" yelled Ash.

"Umbreon!" shouted Chloe.

"SHADOW BALL!" they called in unison.

The two Eevee forms conjured huge spheres of dark purple energy and fired them. They combined into one and slammed into Missingno. The virus growled with rage and created an earthquake.

"DODGE IT!" shouted Ash, Brock, Misty, and Chloe altogether.

All Pokémon jumped into the air and away from the pounding earthquake rooting up the ground. "Charizard, Flame Thrower!"

"_CHAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" _Charizard roared while shooting a jet of red flames from his mouth. The flames seared through some of Missingno's pixels.

"Crobat, Wing attack!" Brock yelled decisively.

Crobat flew inward and slashed at Missingno with its large claw-like wings before he could put up his shield. The virus grunted with pain. "That was for our friends you Pokémon wannabe!" Chloe snapped angrily. "Dragonite, Dragon Rage!"

Dragonite roared before letting a jet of blue flames loose from his mouth. Missingno formed his shield, rendering the attack harmless. **_"BLIZZARD!"_**

"Move it Chloe," Ash told her. "Charizard, Fire Blast!"

Charizard shot the human wave of flames right through the cold storm, melting the ice and smashing against Missingno's shield, which surprisingly held.

Missingno glared at the Pokémon. **_"HYDRO PUMP!"_**

"Freeze it Dragonite!" Chloe ordered. "Ice Beam!"

Dragonite shot a jet of ice from his mouth, turning the blast of water to a frozen icicle. "Okay Umbreon, Extreme Speed!"

"_Umbreon!" _The Dark Pokémon dashed at Missingno's shield like a nuclear missile and properly weakened it.

"Awesome! Tyranitaur, Crunch!" shouted Ash excitedly.

"_TYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" _roared Tyranitaur loudly. The enormous (and powerful) Dark/Rock Pokémon sank its teeth into Missingno's pixilated flesh, taking a big chunk out of him.

The virus grunted and the section that Tyranitaur had taken out slowly refused itself together as if nothing had happened. **_"Moonlight!" _**The red-tinged sky above darkened even further and a glittering white beam of moonlight peeked out and bathed Missingno in its glow. It slowly healed him of all injuries, a different sort of Recovery move.

_Pokémon (gotta catch em all!) it's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny _

_Pokémon...oooh you're my best friend  
_

_In a world we must defend _

_Pokémon (gotta catch em all!), a heart so true  
_

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon!_

_Gotta catch em all! (Gotta catch em all!)_

_Pokémon!_

"Go Alakazam!" cried Chloe, unleashing her favorite Psychic once more. "PSYCHIC ATTACK!"

Alakazam emerged from the Poké Ball, refreshed and ready to fight. _"AlakaaaaaaaaZAM!" _The power of the psy-energy blew Missingno away from the moonlight but he'd already healed the worst of the damage done to his body.

_Darn it! _Misty thought to herself. "Azumarrill, use Bubble Beam!"

Azumarrill sucked up as much air from its surroundings as possible until its stomach inflated to the point of floating. _"ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" _It unleashed a thick stream of large bubbles from its mouth.

Missingno grabbed onto the tiny blue Pokémon but Azumarrill continued to quickly shoot a bubble barrage at him, attempting to break through the shield. "Onix, Bide!" Brock cried loudly.

Onix reached out with its long rocky tail and encircled Missingno's arms in it, making him release Azumarrill from his grasp. Azumarrill landed on the ground, its arms glowing with bluish-white light. A rainbow beam formed between its two hands.

"Aurora Beam!"

The beam pierced Missingno's already weakened shield and shattered it. Missingno growled in anger and reached out to grab Azumarrill again.

"Golduck, Surf!"

Golduck raised its eyes and formed a wall of water with its hands, blocking Missingno's attempt and washing him with water. Unfortunately, the virus couldn't drown or suck water through his lungs so all the attack did was delay him temporarily.

Behind the blue virus, Ash saw parts of the Digital World disintegrating like sugar. "Whoa. We better hurry or there won't be a fight to finish!"

"Okay," said Brock confidently. "Onix, send him flying!"

Onix tossed Missingno as far as he could with his long tail. The virus landed against the side of the dome with a sickening _SMACK!_

"Oh that's gotta _hurt,_" muttered Misty gleefully.

Chloe grinned. "Dragonite, Dragon Rage!"

A jet of blue flames unleashed from Dragonite's mouth and spiraled around the viral hazard. The flames licked his sides and further damaged his pixilated body.

Missingno sprang upward, his eyes blazing. **_"You think that was enough to stop me children? SACRED FIIIIIIIIRE!"_**

"Espeon, Reflect!" Ash commanded.

The lavender Pokémon concentrated before placing a golden shield to stand up against the powerful fiery attack. However, the efforts to put up the Reflect shield proved futile, as the steady stream of fire burned right through.

"ESPEON!" Ash held onto the Eevee form gently. "Are you okay?"

Espeon nodded faintly. "You didn't get enough energy from Blissey's Softboil," Ash noted. "You should rest buddy."

Espeon raised her head but dropped it again. _"Espe…Espeon…Espeon…" _**(****Be careful Ash)**

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face _

_I will battle every day _

_To claim rightful place _

_Come with me, the time is right _

_There's no better team _

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight _

_It's always been our dream_

Ash returned his Pokémon before facing Missingno again. "Pikachu, Extreme Speed!"

"_Pika. PIIIIIIIIIIIIIKA!" _Pikachu dashed at the virus, slamming his head against the area where his stomach should have been. He bounced right off. Missingno chuckled.

"**_Such a tiny little pipsqueak like yourself can't do much damage can you?" _**

"Pikachu, get up and use Thunderbolt!" Ash called to him.

Pikachu raised his head determinedly, his normally adorable dark eyes shining with fury. _"Pika. Pi…ka…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

Missingno's digital body was flung backwards from the effort of the lightning bolts. He blinked, stunned. Pikachu smirked.

"Umbreon, use Hidden Power/Jigglypuff, use Double Slap!" cried Chloe and Misty.

"_Umbreon/Jiggly!" _Both Pokémon charged up to Missingno. Umbreon concentrated before unleashing the spheres from his body. Jigglypuff jumped onto Missingno's face (the part that it could reach) and began smacking him silly.

"**_Pests." _**Missingno's body suddenly sizzled as electricity ran down his circuitry and shocked the tiny pink Pokémon. _WHAP! _With an electrically-charged arm, he plowed Jigglypuff into the dirt.

Misty threw out Jigglypuff's Poké Ball. "Return Jigglypuff!" She gritted her teeth. "He's still not giving in so easily."

"Maybe it would be easier if someone held him down," Ash told her. He nodded at Grass/Poison Type Pokémon he still had in the fight. "Venusaur, I know you're a little tired but can you use your Vine Whip to hold Missingno down? Just give us some time to launch a few more attacks to hurt him and then you can rest."

Venusaur complied and roared as it released the network of vines at the virus. The vines tangled around the virus's body, keeping him against the ground. Missingno's eyes glowed dangerously.

"Hurry guys! I don't know how long that'll last!" Ash told the others. "Glalie, use your Ice Beam!"

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

"Gyrados, Hyper Beam!"

The beam of frozen ice soared from Glalie's mouth alongside the glowing orange beam from Gyrados's jaws. Onix dug up large pieces of the earth and fashioned them into large boulders with his tail before tossing them.

Missingno's eyes glowed and his body began to charge with electricity. Ash noticed and quickly called back Venusaur into its Poké Ball. "It's okay for you to let go. He's gonna try something on you and I don't want you getting hurt more than you already are."

Sure enough, Missingno raised up a shield to block the attacks at the same time as he conjured a storm of fireballs from the sky to rain down upon his opposition. **_"METEOR MASH!"_**

The fireballs crackled and zoomed down upon the three like a rain of fire. Not only did they sizzle and burn as they made contact with the Pokémon, but they also left pretty painful gouge marks that could be seen even from a distance. Chloe winced as Gyrados collapsed, the expression in its eyes murderous but also defeated. Salamance also looked tired out.

"Don't worry you two, you've done a lot! Return!" She shot Brock a worried glance. "How're Onix and Glalie?"

"They're okay," answered the Rock trainer. "But I don't know for how long."

"We have to destroy him now," said Ash determinedly. "Otherwise there won't be anything left to fight for. I'm not getting any strategies in my head save for one final attack. One final call for each of our Pokémon. Does that sound okay to you?" He watched Pikachu and Umbreon dodge a Sonic Boom. The sound waves rang in his ears.

Misty smiled at him softly. "It seems logical Ash. And I agree."

"You're both right. Only one more powerful attack should work," Brock agreed with the pair. Crobat fly in and out to dodge a series of Shadow Balls.

Chloe nodded slowly. "It's crazy and risky…let's try it. It's the best we have."

"**_Eruption!" _**Missingno raised his long arms and the ground beneath him opened, cracks appearing all over the surface. Molten lava shot up like geysers before spiraling out of control and honing in on the other creatures at his authority.

"Golduck and Azumarrill, use your Surf to wash away the lava!" Misty commanded.

"The rest of you, try to dodge the lava until Surf douses it!" Ash added.

Golduck and Azumarrill combined their waves into one giant tidal wave that greatly resembled a tsunami. Not only did it successfully extinguish the belching lava from the bowels of the earth but it also drenched Missingno's body. Static sizzled from the shimmering wet surface.

The virus's eyes narrowed into slits as he glowed with potent energy. The aura surrounding him began to crackle as the volts along his body tripled with intensity. **_"AEROBLAAAAAAAAAST!"_**

_Not again, _the kids thought. The blue, white, and orange beam of light rocketed towards them, growing larger with every pace. But they were ready for it.

_This time, things are gonna be different, _thought Ash.

_This time, we have a chance, _thought Misty.

_This time, we're going to win, _thought Brock.

_This time, he's going down, _thought Chloe.

_Pokémon (gotta catch em all!) it's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny _

_Pokémon...oooh you're my best friend  
_

_In a world we must defend _

_Pokémon (gotta catch em all!), a heart so true  
_

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

___Pokémon_!

_Gotta catch em all! (Gotta catch em all!) Gotta catch em all! (Gotta catch em all!)_

___Yeah!  
_

Together, the trainers' Pokémon charged up the last of the strength to fire their best attacks. Behind the dome, their friends nearly held their breath as the colossal beam zoomed ever closer.

"PIKACHU, THUNDER/CHARIZARD, FIRE BLAST/TYRANITAUR, ROCK SLIDE/SCEPTILE, SOLAR BEAM/GLALIE, BLIZZARD!"

"GOLDUCK, HYPER BEAM/AZUMARRILL, HYDRO PUMP!"

"ONIX, EARTHQUAKE/CROBAT, SUPERSONIC/DUSTCLOPS, WILLOW WISP!"

"DRAGONITE, OUTRAGE/UMBREON, SHADOW BALL/ALAKAZAM, PSYCHIC/METAGROSS, METEOR MASH!"

All Pokémon boosted up their attacks to the highest power before setting them loose.

"_PIKA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ Lightning bolts flew from the heavens at Pikachu's command.

"_CHAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_ The human-shaped wave of flames flew from Charizard's mouth.

"_TYRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" _Tyranitaur summoned massive boulders from the ground and hurled them.

"_SCEEEEEEEEPTIIIIIIIILLLLLLLE!" _Both of the leaves on Sceptile's arms began to glow with bright green light and became razor-sharp.

"_GLAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!" _Glalie's mouth opened up and a frigid snowstorm flew out.

"_GOLLLLL…DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" _Golduck focused all of its power into the center jewel and fired the renowned glowing orange beam from it.

"_AZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" _Azumarrill opened its mouth wide and shot the powerful blast of water.

"_ROOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" _The earth started to shake as Onix pounded the ground repeatedly with its boulder tail.

"_CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Crobat flapped its wings as blue soundwaves came out of its mouth.

"_DUSTCLOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPSSSSSSS!" _Tongues of blue fire spiraled around Dustclops and around the virus's body as well.

"_OOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_ Dragonite let out a roar as the potent energy surrounding his body transformed into a ferocious dragon.

"_UUUUUUUMMMBREEEEEEEEON!"_ Not one, but two spheres of dark energy were conjured on the spot in front of Umbreon.

"_ALAKAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" _Alakazam connected its two spoons together to unleash its powerful psychic brainwaves.

"_METAAAAAAAAAAGROOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!"_ Metagross's sunset-colored eyes glowed as it summoned the shower of flaming rocks and solar energy.

The trainers needed no persuasion. "WIPE HIM OUT!"

The Aeroblast collided with the fifteen different attacks unleashed by the Pokémon, writhing and exploding for minutes before finally their attacks overrode it with only a small amount of effort. With nothing stopping them, the powerful beams, flames, water blasts, earthquakes, spheres of energy and light, and whatever else there was to the power of Pokémon; scored a direct hit on the immense virus.

Missingno's eyes shrunk as he struggled to deal with the agonizing pain, though pain from losing or being hurt was a mystery to them. Not that it mattered. **_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**he wailed as he slowly faded in and out of sight. **_"It's…not…possible. No normal Pokémon has…that…kind of…power…"_**

"They aren't _normal _Pokémon," Ash answered him seriously. "And they don't call us Pokémon masters for nothing."

"Ash, not all of us are Pokémon masters."

"Don't ruin the mood Misty."

"**_I…cannot…will not…be defeated…by the likes…of you…" _**

Chloe approached the beaten virus, her face impassive and displaying no mercy. "Accept it. We've won. Now give me back my psychic powers."

Missingno turned his diamond-like eyes on her. She folded her arms. "I'm waiting."

With a heavy sigh, the virus closed his eyes and raised one tentacle to her head. She kept her own eyes open and winced slightly as the tentacle arm drove once again into her brain. Soon the familiar neon blue color of psy-energy was once again dancing in her eyes.

With the process complete, Chloe's eyes flashed and Missingno's tentacle arm flew away from her head. She blinked and dropped to the ground before looking at the virus evilly. Raising her head, her eyes glowing, she caused him to lift into the air and slam against the ground. "It feels good to be a walking death machine again."

"**_So…tell me…how did…you win…? Surely…it wasn't strategy…"_**

Ash's piercing eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the downed Pokémon with cool pity. "It wasn't strategy. There wasn't anything but impulse. But I'll tell you why we won. It's because we have something you could never even hope to have: faith in our abilities and in our Pokémon."

"**_You'll pay for this children," _**Missingno hissed rudely. **_"I…assure…" _**Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as he oozed away into nothingness.

_Pokémon (gotta catch em all!) it's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny _

_Pokémon...oooh you're my best friend  
_

_In a world we must defend _

_Pokémon (gotta catch em all!), a heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon!_

_Gotta catch em all! (Gotta catch em all!)_

_Pokémon!_  
_(song stops)  
_

Ash blinked before collapsing. Misty sat down next to him and hugged him. "Oooohhh that was exhausting," he moaned. "But it sure beat an ordinary Pokémon battle any day."

"Speak for yourself," Brock said hoarsely. He and the others smiled at their Pokémon. "But you guys did great."

"Yeah, we're very proud of you," Ash agreed happily. "You're the best."

The clear dome surrounding the trainers vanished since Missingno was no longer there to control it. The Tamers and the Digidestined burst forward, eager to congragulate their teammates.

"That was excellent you guys!" Tai exclaimed excitedly.

Chloe looked up and smiled at him. "It should've been excellent. I was in here doing all the hard work and you weren't even playing cheerleader correctly."

Tai didn't say anything; instead, he enveloped her in his embrace. T.K. slapped Ash a high-five along with Davis and Takato. "Amazing!"

"I'm so impressed with how strong you guys have gotten," commented Izzy cheerfully. "I'll need to analyze your stats when we have the time and make a few adjustments to the ones I have."

Misty smiled. "It's not really us you should be thanking. It's the Pokémon. They did all the fighting; we just command them."

Pikachu smiled and bowed. _"Pika, pika, pika." _(Thank you, thank you, thank you)

Rika gave Chloe a rare smile as she handed her the blue zippered jacket. "I'm glad you're all right, but you nearly got your butts kicked out there."

"Don't I know it," muttered Chloe, but she smiled. "At least we survived right?" She took her jacket but didn't put it back on.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "You were awesome against that virus though."

Misty, still holding onto Ash, grinned. "We all were."

The Pokémon trainers pulled out their Poké Balls and aimed them at their partners except for Pikachu. "Good job guys. You deserve a nice rest. RETURN!"

Ken and Kari were staring up at the sky, looking confused. "What's wrong you guys?" Yolei asked them curiously.

Ken pointed up at the clouds. "Look at them. They're getting darker."

"Say what?"

"Ken says they're getting darker and he's right," Wormmon explained. "They're even swirling around back and forth like soup. What was that word again?"

"I think you mean, 'churning,'" Cody whispered, staring at the black sky.

The others shifted their eyes upward as well. "What does this mean?" Renamon wondered.

"I think it means only one thing," said Davis in a surprisingly intelligent voice. "It means that sooner or later we have to fight against something else."

Ash goggled at him in horror. "I am not going to fight again after this. I can barely stand."

"_Pikachu." _(You weren't the one fighting out there)

"You're a Pokémon. You're built for this kind of stuff."

"_Pika!" _(Am not!)

Mimi looked at the sky. "I don't get it. What kind of evil being would still be alive after all this? We've destroyed Parasimon, the Dark Masters, _and_ Missingno."

"**_On the contrary, I beg to differ." _**

The trainers blanched. "It…it can't be!" Ash muttered before shifting his body around.

"**_Oh it can and it is Ash Ketchum." _**The long blue column appeared before shifting into his viral form.

Chloe grabbed onto Tai's hand. "How is it…possible?"

Missingno loomed over the three teams, his eyes blazing with electricity. **_"Impressive though you Pokémon trainers were, I still have one last trick up my sleeve. Didn't I tell you not to underestimate me and my powers?"_**

"I thought he wasn't wearing sleeves," Guilmon mused.

Missingno constricted his body and let out a loud battle cry. Around him, ghostly images of the four Dark Masters, MaloMyotismon, Apoclamon, and Daemon appeared, floating and trancelike. Another image of Dragomon appeared soon afterward.

"Hey, those are all the Digimon we defeated before!" Davis shouted. "What's going on?"

Another image came into sight. It had dead gray skin, silvery hair, and green eyes shining out of a black face. Human-like hands ended in sharp claws. The Tamers all gave an involuntary shudder. It was the D-Reaper.

"What _is _that thing?" asked Mimi, turning up her nose in disgust.

Jeri began to tremble. "That…that is the Mother D-Reaper. That's the thing that made me…try to kill my friends."

Leomon leaned down to comfort her. "Don't worry Jeri. It won't harm you again."

"What's going on?" Veemon muttered.

In response, Missingno started writhing and twisting. The ghostly images changed into data particles except for the D-Reaper, which changed into bubbling chaos. The data particles and the chaos fused into Missingno's pixilated flesh, causing him to glow with blinding light. The kids and their partners shielded their faces from the glare.

The dazzling light vanished, only to be replaced by a towering, menacing, being. It had Machinedramon's cannon-sized guns resting on its shoulders. Two arms resembled Piedmon's human arms while two more behind them were the D-Reaper's clawed human hands. The last pair was Dragomon's enormous tentacle arms. MaloMyotismon's large purple wings with red tips unfurled at its back.

The torso of the creature was a full metal chest plate with MetalSeadramon's head sticking out of it like some grotesque piece of weaponry. Strapped at the sides of the waist were Piedmon's long swords. The legs were also metallic and seemed human-like but Puppetmon's wires were strung around them. Unfurling at the back was a curling metal tail.

But what caught everyone's attention was the face of the creature. Apoclamon's long silver hair swirled to its shoulders and Daemon's horns poked out of the top. The eyes were diamond-shaped and glowed blood red like garnets and flared with electricity. The creature grinned, displaying a perfect set of sharp fangs similar to the D-Reaper.

The three groups gazed at the new (and improved) viral hazard with a mixture of fear and apprehension. The creature stared back before the skies echoed with the results of his laughter.

"Houston," Ash muttered. "We have a problem."

**Alexis:** Man, talk about a long battle. And you thought that after all that, those guys are finally gonna catch a break? I don't think so. Stay put for the final battle that decides the fate of the universe as the Saga of Destiny continues!

Me: I actually was going to just leave it at Missingno's demise but then I remembered that the Tamers are my main characters and they barely got any action. Besides, the prophecy said that the Tamers will be the ones who decide the fate of the Digital World. So this means that the Tamers will have to defeat the new and improved Missingno while everybody else watches (hears "SAY _WHAT!_" in background). Well you heard Ally people! The last part of the battles up next and believe me when I say it'll be a doozy. Till next time!


	14. Chapter 13 The Power of Unity

I don't own Digimon, Pokémon, "Do You Really Wanna Play?" from the Totally Pokémon CD and "The Legend Comes to Life" from Pokémon the Movie 2000. Well it's come a long way but it's finally here. The final showdown with the Missingno Virus is about to begin! Whew and here I was thinking I'd never make it (hears muses behind me yelling, "NEITHER DID WE!). I will not hesitate to say that this is the longest chapter in the entire book (I typed it up in Times New Roman normal format and came out to 56 pages!) so you better get comfortable with popcorn and drinks. Places everybody? Aaaaaand ROLL 'EM!

**Chapter 13-The Power of Unity**

"_This time there's no stopping us. There can't be,"—_Rika Nonaka, The D-Reaper's Feast

"_Nothing's gonna tear us apart. Nothing!"—_Takato Matsuki, The D-Reaper's Disguise

"_The time for talking's over!"—_Henry Wong, When is a Mon Justimon?

"_Your team has to be ready. The whole world is counting on you,"—_Tai Kamiya, Invasion of the Daemon Corps

"_We're all in this together,"—_Davis Motomiya, The Last Temptation of the Digidestined

**Pokémon World  
Mount Caina**

_Across time and space…across dimensional gates and digital cyberspace…different worlds and different beginnings rise up in the middle of one struggle. Connections…everyone is connected is some way or another…and creatures have somehow found a way to coexist with humans..._

The powerful psychic being known as Mewtwo opened his violet eyes as the rising storm above reached its peak; lightning and thunder raging and combating for the skies. There was the scent of something in the air…a rift…a change in the course of life.

_And it's not only here…_

He could sense the rift everywhere…stretching beyond even his own limitations in the Pokémon World. Beyond to that world where the trainers had departed to…a powerful force that was manipulating time and space…

All around him, trees were dying and growing anew. Pokémon were reverting backwards to their first or second stages of evolution life.

_Here it would be considered a tamper with the forces of nature…_Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at the crackling sky. Something up there glimmered…the other world that was supposed to have been kept safe. _But _I _know better. It's the work of a glitch… _

**

* * *

Kanto**** Region  
Pallet Town**

There were many strange things that tended to occur in the Pokémon World, different regions or not. Kanto and Johto had its fair share of trouble with disturbing weather patterns and legendary Pokémon and Hoenn had its own dealings with Teams Aqua and Magma threatening to modify the structure of the whole world, only to awaken its guardians.

Yet none of those strange happenings could prepare Gary Oak for the chaos that was affecting his world now. Especially since he'd woken up as a twelve-year-old boy rather than a thirty-seven-year-old Pokémon researcher. Not only had that blasted virus called Missingno come to wreck havoc, the whole world seemed to be going into relapse.

"Grandpa!" He raced up to his grandfather's house, spiky brown hair moving in the breeze. "What's going on? I just…HOLY MAGNEMITES!"

Professor Samuel Oak stared back at his grandson, looking not a day older than he had twenty-five years ago when the dimensional portal between the Digidestined's world to the Pokémon World opened up. "You too Gary?"

"Hey guys!" Tracey raced out of the lab, his own body changed to accommodate his younger self. "You…(pant)…better come look at this!" He raced back inside with the other two. "Look!" Pointing at a Dodrio, he said breathlessly, "Now just wait a minute and see!"

It only took a matter of seconds and a strange ripple in the atmosphere before Dodrio changed into a Doduo.

"HUH!"

"Usually you need an Everstone for a Pokémon to remain in a certain state," commented Professor Oak. "How unusual."

Gary blinked. "Gramps, an Everstone can't even do _that!_ Something's wrong with the Pokémon World again…something that's altering the fabric of reality!" He pointed up at the crackling sky whose clouds were now as red as the fires from a Moltres flame. "See what I mean?"

Delia Ketchum, along with her faithful Pokémon Mr. Mime, came out of her house and stared up at the sky as well. She too had noticed the changes in her appearance as well as the world's. "At least you haven't seen what's been happening in the rest of the regions. They say that the strange things are also happening in Johto and Hoenn. But…that's just it. No one finds Pokémon de-evolving or people becoming younger a bad thing. In fact…they don't notice it at all. All they can focus on is the other world in the sky."

The door to the Ketchum household closed and then opened again as Hoenn visitors May and Max Maple came out. After a little while Brendan Birch, son of Professor Birch in Hoenn, followed them. May was once again a young ten-year-old brunette sporting the colors of Hoenn pride. Max was a small kid with shiny glasses that glittered from the effects of the sky. Brendan shifted a confused look around Pallet Town, one hand scrubbing through his startlingly white hair.

"Max! You're…short," Gary blurted out before he could stop himself.

The little boy scowled. "Uh…Gary I've always been this way. But thanks for noticing the obvious."

Mrs. Ketchum was right. None of the inhabitants of the Pokémon World, save for them, seemed to realize that they were actually in the past. Their memories had been modified to adjust to the world as Missingno wanted it.

For a minute the group and the Pokémon silently watched the raging sky as it burned brighter. And then the clouds suddenly parted, revealing a hazy image of what was going on in the other world. Ash and his team of Pokémon trainers, along with the familiar Digidestined and a few strange kids, were arguing with what appeared to be a combination of Digimon parts and who-knows-what-else.

"I knew it," whispered Gary fiercely. "I _knew _the Digital World had something to do with this mess."

May blinked. "Digital World? What's that?"

"It's not the fault of the Digital World Gary Oak," said an ominous voice. All eyes turned around to see Mewtwo hovering down to their level. His violet eyes narrowed. "It's the fault of Missingno and his creators. Scientists never do a very good job of disposing of the evidence of their experiments."

Gary and Tracey flinched, knowing he was speaking grimly of himself and Chloe. "Missingno is a virus and like any virus, he spreads his influence around as quickly as possible. It's managed to reach us here and I'm willing to bet the same in the Real World as well," said Professor Oak to the others.

Max, however, was exclaiming about Mewtwo. "Oh wow! I knew you were real! Some people just said you were just a legend but you're actually a real live Pokémon! I knew it!"

"Calm down Max," said Brendan. "What's this all about? Digital World? Missingno? And just _who _are _those?_" He pointed at the Digidestined.

"Yeah and where's Ash, Misty, and Brock?" demanded May. "Why are they in the sky?"

Tracey and Gary glanced at each other. Since May, Max, and Brendan had not encountered Ash until _after _the terrifying debacle of the dimensional portal, they obviously did not know the Digidestined.

"It's a long story."

"Well none of us are going anywhere," said Mewtwo calmly. "Missingno's blocked off every way for us to travel. The only thing we could do now is wait."

_They are the only keys to our survival now… _

* * *

**Digital World  
Sovereign Realm**

The evil viral humanoid flashed his eyes before he spoke in Missingno's voice. **_"You foolish Pokémon trainers. You may have been able to kill me in my true form but how about one fused with the most powerful beings you have ever faced?"_**

The kids gaped at the being in utmost horror. How was it possible for the virus to still be alive and able to fuse with other Digimon?

"Impossible!" Izzy exclaimed from his laptop. "He's tripling the amount of his attack power even though it's already been doubled by the Mega Digimon and the D-Reaper. The level is too much for me to calculate at once!"

Kari clenched her hands. "Can nothing stop this thing?"

"What is that thing even called anyway?" Yolei wondered out loud.

"**_I'm the same old Missingno you all know and loathe," _**the virus answered. **_"I've just upgraded myself with a new look and used my backup programming to sustain my life force." _**He sneered at the kids and their partners. Around him, the Digital World was in chaos. **_"It's easier to take you down now but first I'll destroy the ones who are most vital to your mission." _**To show whom they were, he turned toward the Tamers.

"Keep away from them!" Davis commanded angrily.

Missingno snorted in an irritated way. **_"Resist of you want; you cannot win. As you waste time, the Digital World is slowly reducing to ruin from the spread of my viral presence."_**

Looking around, the kids knew he was right, unfortunately. The ground and sky were distorted and looked blurry as if gazing through a misty window.

The virus unsheathed his two swords and they electrified with blue static. Everybody gaped. "How…Piedmon didn't have that," Mimi exclaimed. "So why do you?"

"**_Let's just say I added a few of my own touches to my new body," _**Missingno answered carelessly. His sharp teeth formed a leer as he surveyed each Tamer. **_"Let's see…eleven kids…ten Digimon…who's willing to go first? Well what's a team,"­_**—here he glared at Takato—**_"without a leader?"_**

"No!" Jeri cried, her eyes widening in ever-increasing fear. "Don't hurt Takato!"

Missingno turned his garnet eyes on her. **_"So you want to take his place Ms. Katou?"_**

At this, Jeri bit her lip and looked away. The ghoulish face reminded her too much of the D-Reaper and the horrors she'd had to endure. Leomon held his sword out in front of her. "I advise you not to harm a hair on Jeri's head if you know what's good for you."

The Pokémon trainers looked at each other in distress. There was little they could accomplish now since their Pokémon were too weak to fight and all of their energy had been drained. The Digidestined had already fought for as long as they could. But sacrifice the Tamers? That was unheard of!

"Don't you dare—" Tai began but Missingno prepared his swords to strike.

Guilmon leaped in front of his partner. "The only way you're getting to Takato is through me," he growled.

"**_That can be arranged,"_ **Missingno muttered dryly. Data-stream tentacle arms shot out of the virus's new body and wrapped tightly around Guilmon. They then tossed him out of the way, making him land on the ground with a sickening _SMACK!_

"Guilmon!" The Tamer boy tried to move towards his partner but his feet wouldn't allow him. In fact, his whole body was frozen solid. "I…I…can't…move…he's…freezing me in position."

"Really? Then how come you're talking?"

"Terriermon!"

"Just saying what I see."

"**_Enough nonsense,"_** Missingno hissed as he shot the electricity from the swords at Takato!

Rika hollered, "Takato, watch out!"

Chloe bolted forward and cried, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Without thinking of her actions, she threw herself in front of the Tamer and—_WHAM!_—taking the attack full in the chest!

"CHLOE!" Everyone watched, horrified, as the girl sank to her knees, her hands clutching her stomach.

Takato was positively shaken. "Why did you do that Chloe? I could've dodged those blasts; you didn't have to block them." His eyes filled with tears. Anther teammate's blood was now on his hands.

"I couldn't let him…hurt you," she wheezed. She screwed up her eyes to prevent him from seeing the harsh pain in her blue orbs. "We need you…and the others…to survive…and…I've already died right?"

A rumble of laughter came forth from Missingno and they looked up at him. **_"How compassionate…but you aren't enough to stop me from harming the others."_**

With that, he charged up the cannons implanted on his massive shoulders and aimed them at Rika and Renamon. **_"GIGA CANNON!"_**

T.K. ran over to the pair and pushed them out of the way, taking the two blasts for himself. He sank to the ground and rolled onto his back, his face contorted with pain.

"NO!" Rika cried out. She knelt next to T.K. "T.K., are you all right?"

"That…depends. Are…my insides…ripped out?"

Even more beams were hurled at the other Tamers and their Digimon. **_"You can't stop them all!"_**

"Maybe not," Ash growled defiantly. "But we can!" The trainers, the Digidestined, and their Digimon (as well as Pikachu) dove in front of the Tamers, taking the attacks themselves.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The dust cleared, revealing the two teams stretched out across the ground. The virus's laughter echoed around the rocky terrain and to the dark skies overhead.

Takato clenched his fists in rage. "How DARE you!"

Missingno ignored him, continuing to laugh. The other Tamers and Digimon glowered at him, illuminated by the glow of a faint glimmer of light shining from the darkened sky. Then from behind, they all heard a faint voice. "Ta…mers…?"

Whirling around, they saw that the older kids had raised their heads and were watching them. Chloe coughed before saying, "We'll be okay…I think…there's no blood…"

Shocked tremendously, Takato said, "But…you took those attacks!"

"We know…but we're not dead," T.K. replied, wincing. "But…I don't feel so good."

Kari gave a gasp of agony. "Something…is inside of us…and it hurts…a lot!"

Jacob clutched at the front of his shirt and called out, "I know what this is! It's a virus! Missingno's implanted a virus within each of us…and it's slowly…destroying us from the inside out!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard him," rasped Izzy. "He's implanted a virus in us in order to kill us off. This one works for Digimon and Pokémon too it seems."

Henry bit his lip. _Darn it Missingno!_ "There's gotta be something we could do."

"**_There is nothing you can do,"_** Missingno smirked. **_"For the next hour or so, your friends will be in a state of suffering while my virus slowly sucks the lives out of them while you watch."_**

Chloe felt her body slacken and she knew the viral hazard was right. "Listen to me!" she croaked urgently. "There isn't…anything you guys can do for us now…except kill Missingno. It's not too late to change this around."

"It doesn't matter what happens…to us," T.K. added with a grimace. "Just defeat him…undo all the wrong he's done…"

The Tamers stared awkwardly at the older teams, strangely hesitant.

"You can destroy him now," Tai told them. "He's half Digimon, half Pokémon, and half…whatever. The main thing is that you can hurt him."

The Tamers knew Tai was right but they still weren't sure. Combined with the power of previous evil Digimon, plus the D-Reaper, how could they stand a chance?

"Do it!" Ash insisted. "W-we're counting on you."

"What if we can't defeat him?"

"You'll never know unless you try!" Davis croaked. "Seriously!"

"But—"

Chloe's glowing lapis eyes glinted in a fazed way. "Never give up…teamwork is the key to your destiny got that? Teamwork is the key."

"**_Your words of wisdom are touching,"_** Missingno hissed. **_"But they're certainly not going to help you in your present state!"_** His eyes glowed red as blood and Chloe, T.K., and the others were lifted up from their current positions on the rocky floor. The virus/Digimon/Pokémon's eyes flashed and their bodies slammed against stone slabs that had resurrected from who knows where. Frozen by paralysis, the trainers and the Digidestined could only bear their pain and watch with their eyes; unable to move at all.

"**_So what's it going to be now?"_** The Tamers could only stare open-mouthed and numb with horror at their friends; spread-eagled and helpless, their faces contorted with pain. Filled with anger, they turned back to face the deadly creature.

Takato's eyes narrowed. "This isn't right Missingno!" he shouted. "What kind of sick and twisted monster inserts a deadly virus into humans and living creatures?"

"**_Ah, but you see I'm not sick and twisted; that's putting way too much credit on my part. And I'm no monster Matsuki—just a virus doing its job. You can thank my creators for giving me such a superb personality."_**

"That's not funny!" Rika snapped, enraged.

Terriermon scowled. "Yeah, I'm the master of wisecracks and I say that ain't funny!"

"No matter what it takes," Takato declared fearlessly. "We will destroy you Missingno!"

Missingno radiated heat and electricity. The ground beneath him split and the sky above raged with the possible outcomes of a storm.

**_"I'd like to see you Tamers try!" _**

Ryo stepped forward. "I'll deal with him first."

"Don't be ridiculous Ryo," Rika retorted. "You can't fight Missingno alone and if anyone's going to fight him, it should be _me_."

"Listen, I don't care what happens to me," Ryo said impatiently. "I can take it."

"And he's not going to be alone," put in Henry. "I'm going with him." Seeing the look on Rika's face, he added, "Look Rika, your body needs time to rest after you came back from the dead. And Renamon's does too."

Takato looked at the two boys. "But Henry…you took a big hit when you fought against me. What if…well…that hinders you out there?"

His best friend smiled grimly. "Don't worry about me Takato. I know we took a few hits but if it's enough to keep you two gaining your strength back then I'll gladly go out there."

"What am I, a basket case?"

Ryo turned to the brown-haired Tamer. "Takato, your body needs to rest because of that ChaosGallantmon incident. You and Guilmon are the strongest of the team so you need to build up your strength. Henry's right."

"Yeah, you guys are our trump card!" Terriermon said pointedly.

Takato sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rika folded her arms. "Hmph."

"You guys better be very careful," said Jeri worriedly. She looked at Henry in particular. "He looks really dangerous."

"Girl, dangerous is my middle name!"

"You don't have a middle name Terriermon."

"So what?"

Ryo interrupted their argument quickly. "Much as I'd like to hear the end of this, we have a bone to pick with a deadly virus."

Over in Jeri's arms, the triangle on Calumon's forehead was starting to glow.

_Just look in my eyes_

_Tell me_

_You've got all that it takes and much more_

_All you gotta do is say…_

_Stop telling me lies_

_Show me_

_With every move that you make you can score_

_Just tell me that you want to play _

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Terriermon biomerge toooo…MEGAGARGOMON!**

**Cyberdramon biomerge toooo…JUSTIMON!**

MegaGargomon and Justimon raced forward to restrain Missingno. Beezlemon decided to lend a hand as well. _"JUSTICE BURST!" _cried Justimon, releasing large blue blasts from his arm.

"_MEGA BARRAGE!"_ Thousands of rounds fired at Missingno.

Beezlemon formed a star-shaped symbol in the sky with his gun. _"CARONA DESTROYEEEEEEEER!"_ A beam of magenta light fired from the symbol at the viral hazard.

Missingno grinned wickedly with his large teeth. **_"Is that all? CRIMSON MIST!"_**

A thick red vapor spread over the attacks, dissolving them into mist.

"Uuuh, that didn't go very well did it?"

"**_VIRUS GRENADE!" _**

Thousands of little mines rained down upon the three Megas. They scattered in all directions, dodging the miniature land mines.

"_DOUBLE IMPACT!" _yelled Beezlemon as he pulled out a pistol and began firing bullets at the creature.

Missingno began to glow with golden light before a shield appeared in front of him. **_"REFLECT!"_**

The trainers, in spite of their positions, screeched. "WHAT!"

"_PIKA!"_

"Dudes, what's wrong?" Kazu asked them.

Misty licked her lips nervously. "That attack…is a Pokémon attack. Trust me, I've seen Chloe use it more times than I could count!"

Ai and Mako looked at each other and nodded once. Ai pulled the D-Power off her neck while Mako fished in his pockets for one of the cards that Alice gave them in the Real World.

"Beezlemon!" they called out to their partner. "We're gonna help you; hold on!"

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify!" Ai held up the D-Power and Mako swiped the card. "Centarumon's Solar Ray activate!"

Beezlemon's right arm transformed into a large metal claw with electricity spouting from its tips. _"SOLAR RAY!"_

A blast of electricity was unleashed from the metal claw and slammed against Missingno's Reflect shield. The fusion monster grinned. **_"Here's something new." _**He raised his Piedmon hand and Puppetmon's metal hammer appeared in it. **_"PUPPET…PUMMEEEEEEEEEEL!"_**

"Aw nuts!" shouted Terriermon.

"Get in there Guardromon," Kazu commanded, pulling out a card and his Digivice.

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Guardromon Matrix digivolve toooo…Andromon!

"_GATLING ATTACK!" _roared Andromon, firing two missiles to block the stream of yellow lasers.

"**_Teleportation."_** Missingno vanished from his spot and reappeared behind the unsuspecting Digimon. **_"PSYBEAM!"_**

"Andromon, move it!" Kazu hollered out to his partner. Andromon got out of the way just in time.

MegaGargomon flew in. _"GARGO MISSILES!"_ The two large cannons resting on his shoulders let loose twin torpedo-shaped missiles at Missingno.

Missingno smirked and countered the missiles with an attack of his own. He charged up the MetalSeadramon head jutting out of his stomach. **_"RIVER OF POWEEEEEEER!"_ **The blue beam of pure energy burst from MetalSeadramon's nose and destroyed both missiles.

"Du-oh!"

"_THUNDERCLAP!"_ Justimon slammed his hand against the ground, propelling a blinding white force towards the virus. The force made successful contact with Missingno.

"**_EVIL INFERNO!"_** An enormous fireball threatened to explode on impact formed between Missingno's human hands. He hurled it at Justimon in order to make up for the attack earlier.

Justimon leapt out of the way, causing the fireball to hit the ground where he used to be. The fireball formed a large crater in the earth.

"This guy likes to play rough," Ryo muttered from within his sphere.

"Then we'll play along," Cyberdramon's voice growled. _"VOLTAGE BLADE!"_

Justimon's metal arm transformed into a glowing sword. He raised it and ran towards Missingno, intending to run it through him. The virus chuckled lightly.

"**_You think it'll be that easy? HA!"_** Using both of Dragomon's tentacles, he secured Justimon's arms together and prevented him from using the Voltage Blade. **_"Now feel the power. GIGA CANNON!"_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Missingno let go of Justimon and the Digimon was sent careening through the air by the blasts of light. As he flew through the air, he de-digivolved back into Ryo and Monodramon.

Missingno smirked. **_"One Tamer bites the dust."_**

_You can feel it_

_But can't steal it_

'_Cause boy I've got the magic touch_

Beezlemon reached out and caught the pair before they hit the ground. "You guys okay?"

Ryo lifted his head and managed a quick nod. Monodramon couldn't even move that much. Beezlemon quickly transported them back to the others before going back to help MegaGargomon and Andromon against the feral Missingno.

"You nearly got killed out there Hot Shot," Rika scolded. "What made you think you could take him by yourself?"

Ryo smiled mockingly amid his bruises. "If I didn't know any better Rika, I'd think you were worried about me."

The girl glared at him, but her eyes sparkled. "Worried? About you? No way!"

"Oh come on. I bet you were."

"Uh-uh. Well okay, maybe a little…but that doesn't mean anything, got it Mr. Perfect?"

Takato, once again, tried to ignore the arguing pair. _What do they call fights like that? Oh yeah, lover's spat. _

Guilmon looked up at his Tamer. "Takato, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me."

Things weren't looking that good back at the battlefield even though Ai and Mako were swiping whatever available cards they had to power up Beezlemon.

"Are we gonna die?" asked Terriermon.

"Not if we can beat this thing!" Beezlemon replied, pulling out his large gun again. _"CARONA BLASTEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

The magenta beam of energy collided with another Reflect shield that Missingno put up. The beam ricocheted off and smashed a nearby boulder to smithereens. Hanging from their own stone slabs, the Digidestined and the trainers flinched.

"Oh that's swell," muttered Andromon, changing his hand to a sword. _"LIGHTNING BLADE!"_

Missingno rolled his garnet eyes and dodged the blade of electricity. He then lashed out with his D-Reaper clawed hands, slashing at Andromon and forcing him to de-digivolve all the way to Rookie.

Kazu ran over to his partner. "Guardromon! Hang in there buddy!"

"I'll…try."

Kazu closed his eyes. _He has to have multiple weapons in his arsenal. Of course he couldn't have teeny lasers or spitballs. Noooo that would be _too _easy. _He opened them and thought a minute. "Hey wait a minute! You're not Guardromon. Who the heck are you?" Checking his D-Power, he said, "Haguramon, a Rookie Level and Virus Type. It says here your attacks are Darkness Gear and Drag."

"Well since I'm not in the position for dragging anything, can you drag me back to the others?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

His Digivice started to glow slightly but he ignored it and focused on the more arduous task of dragging his partner back to the safety of the others.

Meanwhile, MegaGargomon shot another pair of missiles at Missingno and these made impact. The virus grunted in pain and fired more Virus Grenades around the Digimon.

"This isn't good," Ryo muttered. "I should be out there."

Takato shook his head. "No, you're still injured. You can't fight yet."

MegaGargomon managed to dodge all of the explosives—with great difficulty. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder why we have to be so big," Terriermon griped sarcastically.

Ai and Mako searched through the cards they had. "We don't have anything really good that we haven't used already," Mako muttered under his breath.

Jeri's eyes widened and dug into her pink handbag. Pulling out a card, she called, "Try this!" She tossed it in their direction.

Ai reached out and grabbed it. "Ready Mako?"

"Uh-huh."

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon activate!"

A hologram of the Mega Digimon appeared in front of Beezlemon and a powerful glowing sphere charged up in his hands. _"TERRA FORCE!" _he cried, hurling it at Missingno. _This _attack made impact, but not much.

Everybody looked at Jeri strangely. She blinked. "What? I have all sorts of cards in here."

_Can you be the best?_

_With the power you possess?_

_Will you stand up to the fight?_

_Can you pass the test_

_Are you frightened to confess_

_That you just can't get it right?_

_You can win or lose_

_But you've gotta pay your dues_

_Step up or step away_

_Do you really wanna play? _

Kenta tossed MarineAngemon into the air. "Go out there buddy."

"_KAHUNA WAVES!"_ he chirped as he sent out a sea of blue bubble hearts. They surrounded MegaGargomon and Beezlemon, protecting them from any encounter with Missingno's attacks.

Missingno's mouth curved into a smile, baring his large teeth. **_"Sorry to burst your bubbles. PSYBEAM!"_**

The colorful psychic beam hurtled towards both Megas and shattered the bubble shields surrounding them.

"There's just no getting through to this guy," Henry muttered angrily. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You can't give up," Takato called to him. He glanced at the other kids, hanging in agony and near death. "_We_ can't give up. We can't risk losing them."

"Takato's right. Our friends and our worlds are too precious to lose," Henry and Terriermon spoke. _"MEGA BARRAGE!"_

Thousands of rounds scored a direct hit on the virus. Missingno blasted another red mist at them. **_"CRIMSON MIST!"_** The mist dissolved every one of the missiles and bullets. Missingno raised his large wings and flew into the air. **_"SHADOW BALL!"_**

MegaGargomon flew out of the way…luckily. "Whew, that was close!" Terriermon croaked.

"No kidding."

Missingno barely flinched. **_"You'd think after the trainers were fighting, these kids would learn by now I can absorb attacks from other Pokémon. How about a blast from everyone's favorite?" _**Calling upon bolts of lightning from the sky, he bellowed, **_"THUNDER!"_**

The thunderbolts targeted Beezlemon and electrocuted him, causing him to tumble out of the sky. He grunted in pain and was forced to become Impmon once again. "Impmon!" called Calumon, alarmed.

"**_EVIL INFERNO!"_**

"Look out!" Renamon darted forward and grabbed onto him, pushing him out of the way in the nick of time.

MegaGargomon reared back with a powerful punch from his metallic hand. _"POWER PUMMEL!"_

The force of the punch sent Missingno flying backwards, scraping against the hard ground. The virus raised his head angrily. "Eat my bullets!" yelled MegaGargomon _"GARGO MISSILES!"_

"**_Sounds tasty," _**Missingno remarked dryly. **_"HYDRO PUMP!"_**

The powerful water blast splashed against MegaGargomon, sending _him _flying backwards. But that wasn't all Missingno was planning to do.

"**_THUNDER!"_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hail of lightning bolts lit up the sky as they descended upon MegaGargomon. As the Mega Digimon fell to earth, he de-digivolved into Henry and Terriermon. Missingno's laughter echoed around the mountainsides.

"HENRY!" yelled Takato in alarm.

"Get out of there!" Rika cried.

The Tamer eased himself to a sitting position, wincing slightly. His face and body were lined with scratches and bruises, but otherwise he was intact. Terriermon lay next to him, bearing the same marks. The trainers and Digidestined winced from their positions.

Henry felt the cold tip of a sword blade press against his neck. He gulped. Missingno was standing over him, a malicious smile on his horrific face and his human hand holding Piedmon's sword. _I'm in trouble. _

_The challenge is yours_

_Take it_

_You've backed down before_

_Now prove to me_

_You control your destiny_

"Get away from my Tamer," Terriermon croaked defiantly. He jumped to his feet. "I ain't gonna let you hurt him."

Missingno responded to Terriermon by simply pressing a sword against _his _neck.

"Uuuhh…you're on your own Henry."

"Terriermon!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

MarineAngemon flew in to attack but Missingno jabbed the sword into the side of Henry's neck. Blood started to dribble from the wound. Henry cringed**_. "Give me a reason,"_** Missingno said to the Mega Digimon menacingly**_. "And I swear, I'll do it."_**

The Mega relented, frightened. Missingno's grin broadened and he took the swords away from Terriermon and Henry's necks.

Terriermon gave a sigh of relief but the viral hazard grabbed him with one of the D-Reaper's arms. Henry, knowing what was coming, tried to scoot away; holding a hand to his neck wound. But the virus used another of his arms to tighten the boy's body. "Let…go!" Henry sputtered frantically. He struggled as Missingno raised the sword with his human hand, the blade flaring with electricity.

"HENWY-NICHAN!" Suzie cried.

MarineAngemon sent a stream of blue hearts. _"KAHUNA WAVES!"_ The tiny hearts popped against Missingno, delivering some damage but not a lot.

Missingno lifted his Dragomon tentacle and slammed it against the tiny Mega, sending him flying. Renamon, who was still out there with Impmon, managed to catch him too before he hit the ground.

"**_Lousy interruption," _**muttered Missingno under his breath.

Jeri's brown eyes dawned with comprehension. _Henry. _She hated fighting but Henry…her friend…he was in trouble.

"_It's not about the things you want to do, it's about the things you have to do for friendship."_

_I don't want to fight…but I must. _She remembered how Henry had helped her and been there for her when she needed someone. He was always someone to rely on when Takato wasn't there. _He's more than my teammate; he's my friend. Or maybe…just maybe…he could be something more…_

With a feeling of determination, Jeri looked up at Leomon. _He came back to because I wanted a second chance. Now it's my turn to help everyone. _

"No matter what you choose Jeri," Leomon said. "I will go along with your decision."

"Then I choose to fight," Jeri declared. She and Leomon broke away from the other Tamers and ran to the battlefield.

Missingno's grip on Henry tightened; preventing him from struggling. Terriermon gave a squeal of pain**_. "So long Tamer!"_** said Missingno, sneering.

"Leave—him—ALONE!"

The virus humanoid turned his head in the direction of the voice. Jeri stood a few feet away, hands clenched on her Digivice. Her normally sweet brown eyes now blazed with fire. Leomon stood next to her with his sword drawn.

Missingno smirked. **_"Oh look it's the weakling."_**

"Don't you DARE call Jeri that!" Leomon growled furiously.

"Let Henry go Missingno," Jeri added in a cold voice. "Let him go now—if you want to live longer than ten seconds."

Kazu and Kenta blinked. _Okay, who is that and what did she do with Jeri?_

The virus took the sword he was about to use on Henry away. **_"Try blocking this silly girl!"_ **He threw the sword at her in a spinning motion, homing in on her neck.

"JERI NO!" yelled Takato and Rika.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Ryo.

But the Tamer girl didn't move. She watched the sword hurtle toward her with wary eyes.

Missingno began to laugh at her unfazed figure. "JERI!" Henry screamed, struggling with all his might. "JERIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A colossal beam of light descended upon both Jeri and Leomon, blocking them from view. The sword moved in slow motion. Inside the light, Jeri's entire body began to gently glow. Thoughts ran through her head as the light enveloped her.

(A/N: Just like the time with the three original Tamers when Dobermon gives them the power to biomerge)

_I always seemed to be the different one in school. Ever since my mother left me, I was always happy in order to hide the pain so no one would know the truth. I kept a sock puppet because I didn't want to be alone. When Leomon died, I didn't know whom to turn to; it was like my mom all over again. I even let the D-Reaper take over my mind and body to destroy my friends and family. Takato tried so many times to help me but I kept pushing him away. But I know that Leomon came back to me for another chance and now I have other people to care about besides myself. It's time I started acting like a real Tamer and time I show what I can do!_

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Leomon biomerge toooo…SABERLEOMON!**

Where Jeri and Leomon once stood was an enormous yellow-gold lion with red trim around his mane and streaming down around his fur. He had two long, curved fangs protruding from his mouth and sharp, massive, gray claws. The lion caught the sword between his teeth and crushed it.

Inside, Jeri stared around her yellow sphere in shock. She couldn't believe it. _I biomerged with Leomon. It actually happened! _

Missingno's face twisted into a very ugly look. SaberLeomon, without hesitation, lunged at him with raised claws. The virus let go of Henry and Terriermon and shot a River of Power beam from MetalSeadramon's nose.

"_KAHUNA WAVES!" _MarineAngemon deflected the beam with one of his shielding bubble hearts. SaberLeomon took this time to check on Terriermon and his partner.

"Henry," Jeri whispered from within her sphere. "Henry, are you all right?"

Henry sat up, his eyes goggling at SaberLeomon. "J-Jeri? Is that really you in there?"

She smiled. "Yes it's me. I'm so glad you're okay." SaberLeomon knelt down. "Now get on. I'm taking you back to the others."

Henry blinked, hesitant.

"Come on! We don't have much time."

Without any further argument, he got on SaberLeomon's back. Terriermon perched himself on the head. At the same time, Henry held his Digivice to the Mega Digimon while SaberLeomon raced back to the others. "SaberLeomon is a Mega Level, Ancient Animal, and Data-Type Digimon. This rarely seen lion can crush his enemies with attacks like Twin Fang and Howling Crusher." He glanced away from his Digivice. "You both are incredible."

Jeri blushed heavily and it was good Henry couldn't see.

Meanwhile, Missingno raised his hands and shot another Giga Cannon at MarineAngemon who was frantically doing his best to dodge everything.

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" cried Kenta.

MarineAngemon sucked in his paunch and shot a thick stream of bubbles. _"KAHUNA WAVES!"_

SaberLeomon returned from delivering Henry to safety and poised himself for fighting. His mane shot thousands of tiny shimmering needles at Missingno. _"TWIN FANG!"_

Missingno maneuvered around most of the needles, but some made impact on him. He gave a slight chuckle. **_"Just because you biomerged doesn't mean you and that pathetic pink thing can stop me."_**

"We can and we will!" SaberLeomon declared defiantly before rushing at Missingno with his massive claws. _"HOWLING CRUSHER!"_

Missingno took to the skies so he wouldn't touch him. He charged up another set of bullet mines. **_"VIRUS GRENADE!"_**

SaberLeomon leapt out of the way and the grenades exploded against the rocky ground, digging up holes. "This won't be easy," he muttered in Leomon's voice.

"We just have to have faith Leomon," Jeri whispered soothingly. She looked at the trainers and the Digidestined. "We can't lose them."

Missingno groaned. **_"This sentimentality and friendship talk is making me sick." _**

SaberLeomon rushed at him again, sinking his two oversized fangs into Missingno's side. The virus flung him backward with his D-Reaper arms. SaberLeomon landed neatly on his four paws and bared his teeth. _"HOWLING CRUSHER!" _Once again, he raised his hackles and dived at Missingno with his sharp claws. Missingno sidestepped him.

_Keep it steady_

_Get ready_

_Show me that you've got the stuff_

"Haguramon, we have to help Jeri and Leomon. They don't stand a chance by themselves," said Kazu in a determined voice.

"Are you sure Kazu?"

"Dude, I'm as sure as eggs are eggs. Let's go!" They broke into a run, Kenta hurrying after them to help his partner.

As they ran, Kazu's Digivice began to glow steadily. "Kazu, I just need to ask you a favor."

"Sure buddy. Anything."

Haguramon looked up at him. "Fight with me. Together, we can conquer this menace."

Kazu smiled broadly and nodded. At the same time, a column of brownish light just like Jeri's descended upon the pair.

_I can't believe I got to be one of the luckiest kids on earth. I mean, I became a Digimon Tamer and I got to fight to save the world. Usually, those things only happen in a video game or something. But I guess it's gonna be okay. I mean, we're going against a really tough bad guy and I used to hide behind the rest of the Tamers 'cause I wasn't strong enough to fight. I'll admit I was a lot braver than Kenta but it didn't mean anything if I couldn't take part in the action. Well I'm through hiding. The others can rely on me to make jokes during the hardest of times but that's not all. This time I'm gonna fight to win!_

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Haguramon biomerge toooo…HIANDROMON!**

Where Kazu once stood was a towering black creature with silver eyes. He resembled Andromon but one of his metallic shoulders was blue while the other was red. His long arms nearly reached his ankles and he was entirely created out of cromedigizoid. He had a silver plate on his back.

"Aw, this totally ROCKS!" Kazu yelled excitedly from inside the Mega Digimon. "Ready to teach this virus a lesson pal?"

"You bet. I'm pumped."

Kenta's Digivice flickered to life. "Whoa, check it out. HiAndromon, Mega Level and Vaccine Type Digimon. Don't mess with his Atomic Ray, and his Pasting Copy attack should be enough to rally more allies—of himself that is."

Missingno didn't look the least bit worried. He tossed four swords at HiAndromon. **_"TRUMP SWORD!"_**

"Not so fast Missingno," snapped HiAndromon. _"PASTING COPY!"_ Instantly, about two to three exact copies of HiAndromon appeared beside the Mega. Missingno halted his swords, but still didn't look worried.

"**_You think I don't have a sort of strategy for this kind of thing?"_** He concentrated, using his senses to seek out the original Mega Digimon. **_"There you are. Too bad you'll leave us before we had time to know one another."_**

"I don't think so freakazoid," said HiAndromon, preparing to launch his most powerful attack. _"ATOMIC RAAAAAAAAY!"_

The glowing beam blasted from HiAndromon's arms and surged towards Missingno. Missingno barely had time to deflect it with his Evil Inferno fireball.

SaberLeomon shot another stream of glittering white needles at the virus. _"TWIN FANG!"_ Since the virus was too distracted with HiAndromon, the needles screwed into his body.

Jeri's voice rang out from the Digimon. "That was for trying to hurt my friends!"

"You tell him Jeri!" Calumon cheered. "Knock that guy out of commission! Come on, you can do it! You can do it!"

"_ATOMIC RAAAAAAAAY!"_

"TWIN FANG!"

Both attacks attempted hits on Missingno but neither came close. The virus merely moved around them lazily as if they weren't even worth dodging.

"This can't be good can it?" Kazu commented nervously.

"No, it's great."

"Oh ha ha Haguramon."

"I'm fused with you! How can I be Haguramon?"

"What the heck am I supposed to call you then?"

_Can you be the best?_

_With the power you possess?_

_Will you stand up to the fight?_

_Can you pass the test_

_Are you frightened to confess_

_That you just can't get it right?_

_You can win or lose_

_But you've gotta pay your dues_

_Step up or step away_

"Lopmon, we have to help Kazu and Jewi too," Suzie piped up.

The rabbit Digimon eyed her partner. "I wish we could biomerge just like them. Then we'd stand a chance. Even in my Ultimate form, I'm still not strong enough to defeat that guy."

"I don't want to let Henwy down."

Alice looked over at Suzie. _She's worried about her brother and his friends…in spite of the fact that she's so young. Even though they kept her back, she still insisted on coming to support them. Versus me, I was discarding myself as useless just because I didn't have a Digimon. _She shifted her gaze to SaberLeomon out in the battle._ Even though Jeri and I have similar situations, she's the braver one. _

Dobermon seemed to know what was going on inside Alice's head. "I believe we still have a chance Alice. After all, the older children gave me a second chance to live just like Leomon. We can do the same as him and his Tamer."

"Yes…you're right Dobermon," said Alice with a faint smile. "As always." She squeezed her D-Power tightly. "So while Suzie helps Jeri, we can help Kazu."

"We can help Jeri too," Dobermon pointed out. "Unless…you want to just help the one who complimented you on your beauty."

Alice's pale face tinged slightly with pink but she brushed the comment aside. "Let's go."

Suzie blinked when she saw the Gothic child walking out to the battlefield where the others were. Alice tilted her head back at her. "Suzie, are you going to stand there and ask your brother what to do? You're a Tamer and that means you have a Tamer's responsibility."

"Uuuhh, I don't know what that means…but okay." She picked Lopmon up and followed Alice.

"_HOWLING CRUSHER!" _

"**_PUPPET PUMMEEEEEEEEL!"_**

SaberLeomon was forced backwards by the thousands of laser bullets. "We can't give up," he muttered. "The others are counting on us."

"The 'others' can help you too," a voice called out.

SaberLeomon, Missingno, MarineAngemon, and HiAndromon stopped fighting in order to spot Alice, Dobermon, Suzie, and Lopmon hurrying up to them.

"Let's go Lopmon!" cried Suzie, yanking out a card and slashing it through her D-Power.

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Yea! Power activate!"

Lopmon drew in a deep breath. _"BLAZING ICE!"_

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify!" Alice chanted, slicing a card through her D-Power. "Sniper activate!"

Dobermon's eyes locked onto Missingno, increasing his accuracy. _"SHWARTZ STRAHL!"_ he roared while firing a large red beam from his mouth.

Both attacks combined and slammed against the MetalSeadramon head on Missingno's chest, damaging it severely.

"Alice, Suzie, move!" HiAndromon ordered in the voices of Kazu and Haguramon.

Alice shook her head rigidly. "I'm not backing down now."

"Neither am I," Suzie added cheerfully. "I've been in the sidelines too many times and I'm kind of sick of it. Lopmon and I are going to help too."

Both girls raised their Digivices into the air. A column of pink light burst from Suzie's Digivice at the same time as a column of gray light jetted from Alice's. The illuminations covered both girls from outside eyes.

_Sometimes I think I'm a buwden on Henwy and the others. I'm always kept back because I'm too wittle or too weak, but I know I can be just as good as Henwy. Even though Henwy sometimes annoys me, I know that he just wants to keep me safe like a big bwother should. But I know he can't shield me fowever. I can't always crwy and expect to get evewything I want. I can fight. I'm a Tamer just like him and I'm gonna make him pwoud of me! _

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Lopmon biomerge toooo…CHERUBIMON!**

Cherubimon turned out to be a tall pink-and-white bunny with soft gentle eyes and large hands. A spiky white-and-yellow collar was wrapped around her neck and the ends were hung with tiny charm bells. Two gold rings looped around her long ears and her expression seemed more gentle than lethal.

_That time when I became the messenger with Dobermon, I knew what was going to happen to him. I guess I was a little selfish for wanting him to stay instead of giving the other Tamers a chance to save the world. But he came back to me just when I'd given up hope. Being a Tamer is an important responsibility and I've just been given that chance. But am I going to just stand here and think, or am I going to act upon that responsibility? I'm with you all the way Dobermon. No matter what happens, I'm going to see this through with you till the end!_

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Dobermon biomerge toooo…ANUBISMON!**

Anubismon resembled the pale blue Egyptian God Anubis: a jackal. Long braided dark hair flowed from his head and he wore a multicolored collar and wristbands. He also wore golden armbands and a flowing white skirt material swathed his waist. Strange markings were sketched along his arms and bronze wings emerged from his back.

_Let yourself go_

_This is my show_

_Watch me when I play_

_Change your mindset_

_And you'll get _

_Better every day…_

"WOW!" Suzie squealed from within her pink sphere. Cherubimon suddenly started dancing around. "Look at me! I'm a Digimon! I'm a Digimon! I'm a Digimon!"

Everybody sweatdropped. "That…is one _biiiiiiiiig_ bunny," Terriermon uttered.

Henry lifted his Digivice and scanned the Mega his sister had turned into. "Cherubimon is a Vaccine and Mega Level Digimon. This Holy Angel Digimon looks cuddly but can be foreboding with moves like Heaven's Judgment and Lightning Spear."

"That thing is a Holy Angel? They get weirder and weirder-looking don't they?"

"You're not kidding Terriermon."

Alice gasped in shock as she stared around her silvery orb. She quickly snapped out of it. _I wonder what attacks I have._

Rika and Takato used their Digivices to scan Anubismon. "This guy's a Mega too, no duh, and Holy Animal and Vaccine Type Digimon," said Rika.

"With attacks like Anemit and Pyramid Power, he's not to be crossed at any time," Takato added.

"**_Just because you have the last two Megas of your team, it doesn't mean you're any wiser," _**Missingno sneered. **_"GIGA ICE BLAAAAAAAST!"_**

"_ANEMIT!"_ Anubismon cried out. Glowing energy balls appeared around him and set out to seek and destroy. Finding the beam of ice, all of the energy balls collided with it, exploding on impact.

"_LIGHTNING SPEAR!"_ Cherubimon formed a blue lightning bolt-shaped spear in one hand and hurled it. The jagged bolt bounced off of Missingno's cannons. "Oops."

Missingno chuckled evilly and formed a dark sphere between his human hands. **_"You're powerless against this. SHADOW BALL!"_**

"Run that by me again," said HiAndromon. "'Cause I didn't hear it the first time. _ATOMIC RAAAAAAAAY!"_

The glowing beam rocketed towards Missingno who fired two Giga Cannons at it to deflect it. _"TWIN FANG!"_ roared SaberLeomon, shooting the needles again.

Anubismon summoned a pyramid-shaped beam from the sky. _"PYRAMID POWER!"_

"_LIGHTNING SPEAR!"_ Cherubimon cried again, throwing another bolt-shaped spear and aiming it at the virus's center.

_THWAM!_ All three attacks aimed at Missingno—and all three made successful contact. The MetalSeadramon head was so twisted and dented that it was pretty much futile to use it anymore.

"YEA!" Calumon and Guilmon cheered happily.

"Bulls-eye baby!" Takato added.

Missingno hissed angrily under his breath. **_These children are a lot less predictable than they make out. _**He launched both cannons on his shoulders. **_"GIGA CANNON!"_**

Anubismon took to the air while the other three Megas leapt out of the way of the yellow beams of light. The force of the blasts left several gouge marks cut into the ground.

Cherubimon lifted both of her hands into the air. The sky became so dark the only source of light came from Anubismon's glittering wings and the beam forming between Cherubimon's hands. _"HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!" _

"Let him have it sis!" Henry called. Terriermon cheered alongside him.

The colossal sky beam flew towards Missingno, attempting to slam into him. The virus/Digimon/Pokémon flashed his eyes and a large gaping vortex appeared in front of him. The vortex sucked the beam inside.

"That's the same portal that absorbed the Sovereign's attack strength," Takato noted.

"**_And that's not all it does,"_** Missingno answered with a smirk. With a grunt, he fired the beam from the vortex back at Cherubimon.

"SUZIE, LOOK OUT!" Henry yelled, horror-struck.

HiAndromon appeared next to Cherubimon. "Two can play that game Missingno. _ATOMIC RAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

_BAM!_ Both of the glowing beams collided and exploded on impact. Everybody shielded his or her faces from the blinding light. MarineAngemon quickly placed a protective bubble shield around his friends.

"_HOWLING CRUSHER!"_ SaberLeomon took advantage of the blinding light to sink his two overgrown fangs into Missingno's side.

Missingno grunted with pain and wrapped his tentacle arms around SaberLeomon's neck, choking him. Inside, Jeri gave a harsh cry of pain.

"Jeri!" yelled Takato.

"I'll save you!" called Cherubimon in both Suzie and Lopmon's voices. She ran up to Missingno and grabbed onto his tentacles with her large hands. Using her strength, she pried them away from SaberLeomon's neck.

"Hold him still Cherubimon!" Anubismon cried. He fired the pyramid-shaped beam once again. _"PYRAMID POWER!"_

"_ATOMIC RAAAAAAAY!" _

Both attacks nearly made contact with Missingno but he swerved to the side. Instead, the attacks made contact with SaberLeomon and Cherubimon.

"Suzie! Jeri!" Henry shouted.

SaberLeomon fell against the ground, exhausted before de-digivolving into Jeri and Leomon. Cherubimon managed to stay evolved but she was severely damaged.

Missingno smirked, baring his sharp teeth. **_"SCREAMING DARKNESS!"_**

The powerful dark mist flowed over Cherubimon and she was unable to dodge it. However, she shielded Jeri and Leomon with her overlarge body to prevent them from getting hurt. Two anguished screams could be heard within. Henry shut his eyes.

"Oh dear," Haguramon muttered.

Missingno reared upward to strike when a streak of white diamonds showered down upon him. "**_What?"_**

Renamon stood there, her eyes narrowed irately.

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Snimon's Twin Sickles activate!"

"_TWIN SICKLES!"_ Renamon's arms transformed into two long silver scythes and twin magenta slashes issued from them. The sickles distracted Missingno away from Cherubimon who had just de-digivolved into Suzie and Lopmon.

A cunning smile lit Missingno's horrific face as he studied Renamon and her partner. **_"Well, what have we here?"_**

"Want another one of that big boy?" Renamon asked with a smirk.

Missingno laughed coldly and lashed out at her with Dragomon's tentacle arms. **_"TENTACLE FLAPPING!"_**

"Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled, slicing another card. "Speed activate!"

Renamon, being agile, evaded the tentacles easily with the upgrade of speed. Missingno shot a tidal wave of water at her. **_"SURF!"_**

The Vaccine Type responded by leaping onto the wave itself and riding it, her claws set for another Diamond Storm. "You go girl! Ride that wave!" Terriermon shouted cheerfully.

An insane smile crossed Missingno's face as he reached out with his long scythe-like clawed hands. Wrapping them around the startled Digimon, he lifted her into the air. **_"This time I will personally see to your destruction."_**

"RENAMON!" Rika leapt into the air after her partner. The virus was much quicker than she was and soon had her in an iron grip with the other pair of arms. The tentacle arms bound her arms and legs.

"**_See what happens when people like you try to interfere?"_** he asked softly, lifting Rika up to his monstrous face.

Rika yanked at her arms, her face a mask of fury. "I'm not afraid of you!" she spat.

**_"I can change that." _**

Almost instantly, the blue tentacles began to give off rays of electricity. As jolt after jolt coursed through her body, Rika did her best to keep from crying out. Renamon felt the same pain from her Tamer run through her own digital body.

"Fight it…Rika," Renamon called out to her through gritted teeth. She struggled to free herself from the sickly gray claws. "You must!"  
Rika groaned. "I'm…trying." She gasped when two tentacles encircled her neck and tightened. She screwed up her face in a pain-filled grimace but didn't cry out. She wasn't going to give Missingno the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"RIKA!" Jeri screamed weakly from her place on the ground beside Leomon.

"RIKA!" Henry echoed her cry as he ran over to the brunette and helped her up.

Behind the Tamers, Chloe gasped as she felt a twinge of pain in her body, like an arrow searing through her heart. "Rika…no…leave…leave her alone…"

Beside her, T.K. felt the same pang in his own heart and it was not the virus that was slowly killing them from the inside out though he could feel that too. Due to his connection with Chloe, he knew what the pain they were feeling was: despair. "Let her go…oh let her go…"

HiAndromon and Anubismon darted forward. "Okay Missingno," Kazu's voice rang out. "Put the girl and the Digimon down and nobody gets hurt."

"**_Nobody except you,"_** Missingno snarled. **_"HYDRO PUMP! THUNDER!"_**

"We are _so_ toast."

_Can you be the best?_

_With the power you possess? _

_Will you stand up to the fight?_

_Can you pass the test?_

_Are you frightened to confess_

_That you just can't get it right?_

_Can you be the best?_

_With the power you possess?_

_Will you stand up to the fight?_

_Can you pass the test?_

_Are you frightened to confess?_

_That you just can't get it right?_

_(song fades out)_

"KAZU! GUARDROMON!" cried Alice from within her dark sphere. _"ANEMIT!"_

The glowing energy spheres managed to stop the hail of thunderbolts from landing on HiAndromon but they weren't enough to stop the powerful water blast from slamming into him. As HiAndromon got to his feet painfully, he could feel his metallic body short-circuiting.

Missingno grinned wickedly. Although the attacks from all of the Digimon had left him with multiple injuries and a broken cannon, he still wasn't floored! **_"Just a few more Tamers left…and one is slowly coming to grips. Even the Pokémon trainers lasted longer than you all did!"_**

"You'll…never…win," Rika gasped as the electricity tripled in intensity. "Not…without…a fight!"

"**_Speak for yourself,"_** the virus hissed. Anubismon threw another glowing sphere at him but he reflected it back. **_"CLOWN TRICK!"_**

_WHAP!_ Anubismon was blasted backwards by his own attack. He fell to earth, digging up dust, dirt, and rocks.

"ALICE!" yelled Kazu. "Hang on girl!"

Rika gritted her teeth, still struggling. The electricity and the pain were unbearable. The leathery but slimy tentacles wrapping around her neck chafed it until she could feel the blood circulation stopping. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"STOP IT!" Jeri screamed, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed onto Henry's orange vest and buried her face into it. Unbeknownst to her, he blushed.

Ryo shook his head. "Darn it! We have to do something or they'll die!"

Rika continued to scream for a few more minutes as she felt the pain consume her. _Oh this is worse than Piedmon earlier. At least then I died quickly. _Shutting her eyes, she whispered the name of the person that had first tried to reach her through her icy blockade. "Ta...Takato…"

The leader of the Tamers raised his eyes when he heard a voice reach his ears. _Rika? _He tried to move but he couldn't move a muscle. "What the—!"

"Takato, what's wrong?" Henry asked him.

"I…I can't move…I…" He tried to move his arm but failed. "Missingno is…paralyzing me again." He turned his head toward his friend out in the clutches of the viral hazard. "No…"

Rika choked and gritted her teeth as the electricity shocked her skin. "Ta…kato…help…me…" _Before I reach my breaking point. _

Takato felt like the interior force was holding him back and weighing down his body. Hearing Rika's earlier scream froze his heart. From what he could see, HiAndromon and Anubismon would be taken out in another minute but he couldn't feel anything except pain. Guilmon next to him flinched. "Rika, Renamon," the dinosaur whispered softly.

He could feel the tension tearing away at him as he saw her. "No…let…me…I have to…Rika…"

Anubismon and HiAndromon flew backwards from another one of Missingno's attacks before de-digivolving. "C'mon Alice," said Kazu, holding onto Haguramon tightly. "Let's get out of here."

The young Goth, holding her Digimon nodded. "Yes, let's."

Renamon gritted her teeth. _Rika…you have to survive…you _have _to! _

Takato could see Rika's head bow down in defeat and for one wild moment he could see a single tear streak down her face. The pain was replaced with rage flaring through his veins. His blood began to boil as he watched his friend go through that torture. _To heck with waiting for my strength to recover; she needs me! I…have to move! Let…me…go! _

Appalled, T.K. and Chloe could only hang in agony as their friend hung limply from Missingno's tentacle arms; the electric surges coursing through her. Little shudders racked her body. _STOP IT!_

"**_I must admit you were fun while you lasted Rika,"_** Missingno remarked with amusement before his expression turned cold. "**_It won't be long now."_**

Rika gave a soft moan of pain in reply. As Missingno increased the frequency of electricity, her mouth opened in a silent cry.

That did it. Takato let out a scream of fury and a powerful force surrounded his and Guilmon's bodies. Guilmon's eyes dilated into feral mode as they launched themselves right at the dreaded being.

"LEAVE—HER—ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Omnimon activate!"

Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken widened their eyes in astonishment. _Omnimon activate?_

As Guilmon raced across the ground, he could feel the ultimate powers of Omnimon running through his digital veins. His arms reached out, transforming into the heads of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"_SUPREME CANNOOOOOON!"_

The powerful blasts of energy fired again and again at Missingno thereby releasing both Rika and Renamon. Missingno grunted as he was thrown hard against the floor. _THWACK!_ As Renamon and Rika fell to earth, Takato and Guilmon caught them.

"Are you okay Renamon?" Guilmon asked the yellow fox anxiously.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Rika," Takato whispered while shaking her slightly. "Are you okay? Say something. Oh I hope I'm not too late."

In response, a hand came up and—_PAF!_ —smacked him across the cheek! He let go of her instantly, regretting it because she flopped onto the ground. "What…what was that for?"

"That—" Rika said in a scornful voice, "—was to answer your question and for leaving me to die until the last second. And anyway, didn't you think something bad might happen to you running in there with no comprehensive thought whatsoever?"

He sighed. "Sorry."

She smiled lightly and then pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks for actually deciding to come after all Takato."

He blushed a bit and nodded. "S-sure. No problem."

Rika grinned despite her pain and released him. "Now let's just delete this thing."

"You got it Rika. Let's go!"

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" chorused Takato and Rika as their bodies transformed into data and fused with their Digimon partners.

**Guilmon biomerge toooo…Gallantmon!**

**Renamon biomerge toooo…Sakuyamon!**

The Digidestined and the trainers gazed at the Mega forms in admiration. "Go for it guys!"

"Good luck!" cried Jeri and Henry out loud.

Missingno snorted. **_"In my regime, there is no such thing as luck."_**

"That's too bad," remarked Guilmon fiercely. "Because you'll need it!"

The virus rolled his garnet eyes. **_"Please. The outcome won't be different."_**

"Yes it will!" Takato declared with defiance. "We're Digimon Tamers and Tamers _never _give up on anything!"

"Well said Takato," Renamon remarked smoothly.

Sakuyamon concentrated her power and let loose a storm of pink petals. _"AMETHYST MANDALA!" _

Missingno countered it with an attack of Venusaur's and Meganium's. **_"VINE WHIP!" _**Using his Dragomon arms, he slapped away the petals like flies.

With the Amethyst Mandala as a diversionary tactic, Gallantmon charged up the symbol of Courage on his shield before firing it. _"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"_

The enormous red beam caught Missingno off guard. Growling angrily, he shot two blasts of icy wind at the two Mega Digimon. **_"TRUMP SWORD!" _**

The two Megas leaped out of the way. "There's gotta be a way…some way we can beat him," muttered Takato in frustration. "Besides the fact that he's got multiple injuries and that big mark where the beam hit him, he's still eager to fight!"

"Maybe it's because he's a freak," Rika commented.

"Way to state the obvious Rika."

The Tamer rolled her eyes from within her blue sphere. "No time for that Gogglehead. We've got a virus to delete."

Missingno's eyes began to glow and his body began to shimmer in a rainbow of colors. **_"RECOVER!" _**The injuries vanished and his body looked refreshed. Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, and the other Tamers gaped in horror. Only Terriermon was able to make any comment.

"This is gonna get ugly."

* * *

During the entire time the Tamers were battling, the trainers and the Digidestined writhed in torment and ache for their friends. More than once they had struggled against their bondage, knowing fully well a virus was at work and would soon consume them totally. It was frightening thought, yet they still fought the inevitable, keeping the strength and hope alive that the Tamers would win. For that was all that they had now: hope.

Apart from the rest, Chloe continued to fight against the inevitable. Her life was depleting at a slightly much faster rate than the others because she had been struck first and by two electrical beams. Now all she wished was that death came and took her again to prevent herself from seeing her friends suffering. Death meant very little to her these days.

_But Rika means a lot to me, _she thought. _And the same goes for Takato and Henry and the rest. But what can we do? I've never felt so helpless in my life. Well, maybe once or twice. _

T.K. was thinking along the same lines. _What we need is a way to boost up Gallantmon's, Sakuyamon's, and the other's attack power. But how? _

_They won't lose! _Tai thought firmly. _They can't afford to lose! _

* * *

**Real**** World**  
**Island**** of Honshu**  
**Tokyo****, Japan **  
**West Shinjuku District (Digimon Tamers Dimension)**

The grounds quaked and the sky changed from a stormy black to a blood red. All of this was closely being viewed by Yamaki, the Monster Makers, and most of the inhabitants of West Shinjuku.

_Koushiro hasn't emailed in long time. Could something be wrong? _Yamaki wondered to himself. The Tamers' parents, especially Ai and Mako's, were worrying themselves sick and Rob McCoy, aka Dolphin seemed very quiet. Rumiko, ever since the email from Izzy, was grief-stricken and hysterical. _I hope they're safe. Everything rests in their hands now. As long as they're a team, they're unbeatable!_

"Yamaki, I'm getting some sort of signal!"

The blond man turned away from the window and hurried over to where Janyu Wong was staring intently at his monitor. "What is it Janyu?"  
"I'm not sure…but it's big…very big."

Tally and Riley were working on two computers nearby. "There's a large anomaly forming from within the focal point in the Digital World. It's not trying to biomerge here sir but I can pinpoint its coordinates," explained Riley.

"Put it on the large screen."

"Copy that," said Tally. She pressed a few keys and soon the image was focused on a large white screen across the room. From what the adults could make out was the large jumbled body of Missingno's fusion and the Mega Digimon belonging to the Tamers. Surrounding them was the chaotic background that had become the Digital World.

Mie Matsuki screamed and fell back against Takehiro. She could see Gallantmon arguing with Missingno defiantly. "That's…that's Takato isn't it? That's our little boy right?"

"Yes," said Dolphin slowly. "But I do believe that this time he's finally on the right side."

Rumiko and Seiko stared at Sakuyamon fighting off Missingno with her golden staff. "R-Rika…she's alive."

"She does appear to be," said Janyu seriously. "Something must have happened to bring her back from the dead."

"They've biomerged again," Shibumi said from his position in front of the large screen. "And it seems that the thing they're fighting right now is something called the Missingno Virus."

"That's the thing they've been trying to defeat since they left for the Digital World last month," Daisy muttered under her breath.

"Man, it sure is ugly," commented Babble.

Shibumi laughed. "Well, no one ever said viruses had to look pretty. But from the looks of things, I'm positive it's very strong and it's gone through some changes. Originally it was labeled as a 'Missing Pokémon' but now it's connected itself to several Digimon as well. I believe a Pokémon is those other types of creatures that girl Chloe talked about."

Rumiko sank into a chair, her face in her hands. "Oh Rika, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Seiko placed a hand sympathetically on her daughter's shaking shoulder. "Don't worry Rumiko. We must have faith in Rika and the others that they'll make it back home alive."

Janyu scanned the monitor again and frowned. "There's the virus and there's the kids, but where are the other children? The older ones?"

Riley checked her coordinates. "Oh my God, I see them. The Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers are a little distance away from the Digimon Tamers. They're right…here."

A scrollbar appeared on the screen and caused it to shift a few inches to the right. From the fuzzy image, the adults could make out the forms of the older children and their partners moaning and wincing on their erected slabs of earth.

"What's wrong with them?" Tadashi Katou demanded.

"It appears as if there's a virus implanted within their bodies," said Curly from across the room. "I'm analyzing their thermal temperatures and X-rays as we speak, and they don't look too good." She bent over her computer before nodding. "It's some sort of hazard unknown to mankind that can destroy humans and creatures from the inside out."

Babble grimaced. "Now that's just disgusting."

Dolphin glanced at the image of the Tamers on the big screen. "If they don't find a way to destroy Missingno soon, something terrible will happen to those older kids."

"How terrible!" murmured Mayumi Wong. "I wonder how their parents would feel, knowing that they're going through this."

"They'll destroy Missingno," said Yamaki confidently. "They've proven themselves before haven't they?"

The parents of the Tamers could only watch their children and hope he was right.

* * *

**Digital World**  
**Sovereign Realm **

"_LIGHTNING JOUST!"_

Missingno nimbly jumped out of the way and fired the most powerful Fire Pokémon attack. **_"SACRED FIIIIIIIIIRE!" _**

The enormous tower of fire collided with the lightning beam and resulted in an explosion that ripped across the ground. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon both glared at the deadly virus. He was now smiling deviously.

"**_You ought to stop while you have the chance. There's no way to defeat me," _**he hissed. **_"Your efforts are just as futile as those pathetic trainers."_**

"Take that back!" Rika yelled angrily. _"CRYSTAL SPHERE!" _A clear electrical sphere formed around Sakuyamon and shot at Missingno. It was way too large for him to dodge.

The virus grunted painfully and charged up his swords. **_"One minute they're filled with despair and the next, they're actually showing promise." _**

"Why don't you just give up already!" Sakuyamon demanded heatedly.

"**_Actually, I believe it is you who should give up. Surrender and maybe I won't be so torturous on your death. You will still have to die though. My programming can't allow such trivial creatures as you to live."_**

Gallantmon charged up the symbol of Courage on his shield, his eyes narrowed. "NEVER! _SHIELD OF THE JUST!"_

Ash raised his eyes and shook his head. "No Gallantmon! It's a trick! He's got a Reflect ability!"

Too late. Missingno cast the glowing shield around his body and the red beam ricocheted off it and scored a hit on Sakuyamon.

"RIKAAAAAAAAAA!" Takato yelled as the Shaman-Type Digimon's body was flung backwards, crashing into the rocky earth. A human scream could be heard from within.

Chloe and T.K. winced. _No! _

Growling angrily, Gallantmon changed his hand into a sword. "You'll pay for hurting her!" he cried in the dual voices of Guilmon and Takato. He launched himself at Missingno, a crimson aura surrounding him and his sword. Missingno groaned inwardly.

"**_When will you learn? PSYCHIC!"_ **A rippling blue force surrounded his body, fused into one beam, and hurtled towards Gallantmon. The Digimon managed to block the psychic blast with his shield but the blow was so strong, the shield cracked slightly.

"Ta…Takato?" Rika whispered as she floated up next to him. "Thanks."

"No problem Rika," he replied. "No matter what, we'll see this through together." With that, Gallantmon fired another blast of lightning from his sword. _"LIGHTNING JOUST!"_

Jeri covered her face in her hands. It seemed so hopeless. Even if Gallantmon and Sakuyamon succeeded in seriously injuring Missingno, all he had to do was use Recover and he'd be healed. How could they compete against that?

"You know, I think that Pokémon move called Recover is cheating," Terriermon stated frankly. "For the virus anyway."

"Terriermon…" The little rabbit braced himself for the usual reprimand but was caught off guard by the words, "I think you're right."

"_AMETHYST MANDALA!"_

The Tamers turned to see the storm of petals deflected by an equally large storm of Razor Leafs. Sakuyamon shot another storm of petals but they were deflected by Missingno's tentacle arms. "Darn it."

Gallantmon thrust forward with his lance. _"LIGHTNING JOUST!" _

**_"EVIL INFERNO!" _**Missingno countered as he charged up Daemon's firepower. Both attacks collided and exploded on impact.

Chloe could see that Gallantmon was struggling to stay in the game; Sakuyamon wasn't even as weakened as he was. Her head throbbed and her heart began to pound. _Takato, Rika was right. You shouldn't have gone out there. You're going to get yourself hurt. _

"I'm so afraid for them," Jeri whispered more to herself than the others. "And for us. What if we lose this fight?"

Henry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think like that Jeri. Nothing's going to happen to us. I promise."

"I just hope you're right Henry," said Ryo in a worried tone.

"Don't we all?" Kazu remarked pointedly.

Missingno crossed his two swords together and a small blue portal formed between them. **_"I hope you enjoy the 'ice-cold touch'," _**he derided. **_"ICE BEAM!"_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Gallantmon yelled as the frozen beam caused his entire body to be encased in ice. Inside his sphere, Takato began to shiver. Cold was seeping into him from all sides.

Sakuyamon whacked away at the icy prison with her staff. Some ice chips flew off but the majority of frozen cube stayed. "It's n-no use Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon spoke from within the deep freeze. "G-get away or y-you'll be n-next."

She continued to hack away and shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you! We're in this together!"

"**_Aw,"_** Missingno muttered sarcastically. **_"How romantic. I feel like I'm going to retch. But you needn't worry Sakuyamon. I'll let him out—once his heart stops beating!"_**

The beautiful Digimon stopped what she was doing and lunged. "YOU!"

"**_FIRE BLAST!" _**

It took Kenta, Kazu, Alice, and their Digimon to hold Henry, Jeri, and Ryo back. However, when the fire cleared; even the dreaded Missing Pokémon was surprised to see Sakuyamon and a now free but severely-weakened Gallantmon standing.

The Digital Knight changed his sword back into his right hand and slumped to his knees. "I feel…so weak…" His body fizzled slightly.

"You've lost too much strength Gallantmon," Sakuyamon advised him. "You should rest now and let me handle this fight."

"No." He shook his head. "I won't leave you to fight alone. He's too powerful for you Sakuyamon."

Rika bit her lip from within her sphere. "But Takato…"

"I won't give up!" shouted Takato determinedly. "Not now. Not ever!"

He struggled to get up while Missingno laughed maliciously. **_"Spare me. You have no strength left."_**

"I still…have enough…for THIS!" Gallantmon powered up the Shield of Courage. _"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"_

The red beam flew at Missingno, who didn't have time to put up his shield. He hissed angrily at Takato who bore the determination and defiance previously held by the original leaders: Tai and Davis. **_"Just give in Tamer!" _**

"Nice job Gallantmon," Sakuyamon commented and then her smile faded. "Gallantmon!"

The Digital Knight collapsed, his battered body and cracked shield fizzling. "I…must not…give in…. Others are…counting on me…. I have to…keep fighting…" He lifted himself up slowly. _"LIGHTNING JOUST!" _

**_"Keh, you've already lost." _**Missingno teleported away from the burst of lightning releasing from the Digital Knight's lance. Appearing again behind Gallantmon, he wrapped Dragomon's tentacles around him. **_"AEROBLAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"_**

Missingno released the Digimon as he was sent flying from the powerful beam of energy and light. _THWACK! _He slammed against the rocky earth, groaning and forcing to revert back to Tamer and Digimon.

"NO! TAKATO!" Rika's voice called out from inside her blue sphere. As Sakuyamon she frantically got to his side. "Takato..."

"(cough) Rika…Renamon…" Takato's voice came out weak and tired. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He glanced at Guilmon beside him. "Guilmon…are you…okay?"

The Virus Digimon blinked wearily from his spot on the ground. "I tried Takatomon…I really…tried."

**_"So you really do care about him Tamer."_**

Rika shook her head inside the glowing blue dome of light and digital energy. _Takato…he hurt Takato. _Her violet eyes narrowed into slits as they began to glow with ferocity. _No ONE does that to MY Gogglehead! _Hopefully Renamon couldn't hear _those _thoughts running through her head.

"Rika…I'll stand with you until the end."

_Twisted every way…he kills without a thought…he finds joy in taking life and not just digital life…I can't let it end like this…not like this. As the Child of Spirit and Unity…I _CANNOT_ let him _WIN!

* * *

**Real**** World**  
**Island**** of Honshu**  
**Tokyo****, Japan **  
**Odaiba District (Digidestined Dimension)**

Turns out the Pokémon World and the Tamers Dimension weren't the only areas that were having effects laid out by the Missingno Virus. In the Digidestined Dimension, the primary area for problems was once again undergoing a definite transformation.

Around the globe, young children and babies were disappearing into thin air, casually wiped away from existence. Civilians, old and young, were feeling the effects of more than twenty years fall away from their faces and bodies. And (this was the strangest part) those that were thought dead now walked among the living while graves faded away.

Of course, like the citizens of the Pokémon World, the equally ignorant citizens of the Digidestined Dimension were unaware of these extraordinary changes save for the crimson color of the sky. Everything was just taken in stride…except for the parents.

When Nancy Takaishi first began to experience the distinct changes within her body and the outside world, she wasted no time in calling up the other parents of the former Chosen Children. Whatever was going on had to have something to do with the Digital World if not anything else.

This was why Nancy and the other parents were now gathered at the area where the children had first disappeared into the Digital World more than twenty years ago; their eyes fixed on the battle they could see in the sky.

"What's going on here?" demanded Hiroaki Ishida in frustration. "Our children are now…children…"

Cody's grandfather, who was one of the dead now living, shrugged. "Many changes have come upon us and I don't know who to point fingers at."

"I can explain."

Quietly, the extraordinary being known as Gennai emerged from behind the other adults. His face looked worn and tired. "There's a virus that's been tampering with the ebb and flow of balance and time in the universe and that's why things are what they are now. With all of the power it saps and distorts, it can destroy us all so your children have decided to take up their fallen arms once again."

"Another Digimon?" Cody's mother demanded. "I thought all of that fighting business was done and over with. Our kids are _retired_ from all of that!"

"It's no Digimon," said Gennai warningly. "It's a Pokémon. Now before you start blaming someone, it's not the Pokémon World's fault. This virus has been living and feeding for a very long time until it decided to infiltrate the largest network: the Digital World. It has to be stopped…before there is no world to keep us safe."

Izzy's parents pointed at the sky. "But that doesn't explain why our kids aren't fighting!"

"They can't fight anymore…their time to fight is over," Gennai finished heavily. "I would join them back up there but Missingno's blocked all access to the Digital World. No one can escape or enter until the virus is destroyed. We must believe in the Digimon Tamers now."

"Digi-who?"

"Digimon Tamers." Gennai gestured to the image of Sakuyamon fighting against Missingno and Takato and Guilmon on the ground. "They are the new generation of Chosen Children and they're the only ones capable of defeating Missingno now. They are stronger than the Digidestined ever could hope to be as they fight together heart and soul with their Digimon partners. And as long as I know they have a breath in their bodies, they won't let us down." Yet inside the elderly being's head, he began to doubt just a little. "The prophecy was supposed to have been fulfilled so why isn't Missingno dead? I thought that with Chloe, Takeru, and Rika's resurrections—"

"Are you saying they were _killed?_" demanded Toshiko Takenouchi, her brown eyes widening in disbelief.

"Well…yes. But they're alive for now. There was a prophecy that told of the virus's defeat and I would have thought it would have happened by now. Unless…it still hasn't been fulfilled yet."

"But those Tamers look to be just children! Do you really think they can win?"

Nancy gazed up at the crimson image with fear in her eyes. The Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers closed their eyes in pain, mouths open in silent cries. _T.K…Matt…please be careful…all of you…please come back to us alive…_

"It's not a matter of thinking," she said to the others. "Children or not, they have to win…not just for us or for our worlds…but so there is such thing as a future…"

* * *

**Digital World **  
**Sovereign Realm**

Sakuyamon stood up determinedly, her eyes behind the golden fox mask seeing red. She whirled on Missingno and slashed through the air with her staff. "You MONSTER!" Pink light swirled around in her arcs before aiming straight for the deadly creature. "Feel the Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth and fall before my light!"

Missingno merely laughed as the light slashed at his arms and legs. **_They'll leave marks but not nearly as devastating as the ones I'll leave on her. _**Unfurling MaloMyotismon's purple wings, he took off into the air. Then he began to chant something inaudible under his breath. Puppetmon's wires snaking around his legs came to life and prepared to strike at Sakuyamon, now resembling the same red cords used by the D-Reaper.

The beautiful Shaman Digimon turned to Takato and Guilmon's injured bodies sadly. _I have to protect them from further attacks. _Inside, Rika knelt down and pressed her hands to her heart. Eyes closed as she began to chant a spell while her outer body began to glow with shimmering holy light.

_"White hot burns the fire as true friendship's strongest bond no wall can obstruct." _

Sakuyamon swiped the air twice with her staff, the decorations chiming as a dome shield made of fluttering pink sakura blossoms swirled around Takato and Guilmon. It was only temporary but at least it would keep him from meeting with the worst of the virus's attacks. Ignoring the loss of energy in her own body, Sakuyamon turned back to the red cords and commanded herself to use Spirit Strike. The kitsune slashed through the cords easily.

More cords sprang up around the Digimon but she slashed at them with her staff, her eyes focused on the creature responsible for the cords. _I cannot let this continue any longer! _

Spinning her staff around and channeling her energy into one attack, Sakuyamon called out, _"CRYSTAL SPHERE!" _The electrical spherical shield spread from the staff before spinning around her body and spreading out around every corner she could reach.

**_"Nice,"_** Missingno commented as he landed neatly a few feet behind her, his body fizzling from the sphere's efforts. Puppetmon's wires on his body flapped like cut thread. **_"However, you'll need more than just spells in order to defeat me." _**He faded away like a whisper of Saran Wrap.

_Darn it! Where did he go? _Sakuyamon whirled around several times but she couldn't see or even sense the virus behind her or even above her. She kept out her staff, ready to strike if necessary. Missingno was many things, but he couldn't be invisible. _Did he just pull a Houdini? _

That was her last thought before she felt excruciating pain. Missingno rose up from the ground, the D-Reaper's claws imbedded firmly into the sides of her waist and legs. She cried out and brought her staff down at them. Missingno chuckled and released her, but not before drawing away some digital data clinging to the claws.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Terriermon muttered. "Anyone got a barf bucket?"

"Now's not the time Terriermon," Henry said to his partner grimly. The situation was _not _going well. "Rika has to hang in there."

Ryo nodded, worry in his sky blue eyes. "I hope she's okay though."

"Cheap trick Missingno!" Sakuyamon gasped as she clutched her injuries. The hand holding her gold staff shook.

The virus smirked, the D-Reaper teeth stretched to a certain extent. **_"What can I say? I'll do what is necessary to fulfill my programming. "_ **His eyes glowed. **_"For example…CRIMSON MIST!"_**

_"AMETHYST MANDALA!" _The storm of petals Sakuyamon unleashed connected with the melting red haze. The attack managed to successfully liquefy the petals but she did not get the brunt of the attack. _"SPIRIT STRIKE!"_

**_"CLOWN TRICK!" _**

Missingno pulled out Piedmon's swords and slammed them against the ground. Two jets of brilliant light swept up and over Sakuyamon's body and shot her backwards. She slammed against the ground, barely holding onto her staff. _Ugh…I can't…give up…now…_Two more Giga Cannons successfully slammed into her golden armor, sending her tumbling across the dusty earth. As she rolled, her strength gave out and forced her to de-digivolve into Rika and Renamon.

"Rika! Renamon!" Takato called out. The two partners skidded to a halt beside the shield placed around him and Guilmon. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" He struggled to get up as the shield Sakuyamon had placed around him vanished.

"Takato…" Rika whimpered. "I'm…sorry…" _Everyone…I couldn't do it…I'm so…sorry…_

He crawled over to her, legs screaming with the effort, and managed to collapse beside her. One hand reached out and gripped hers. "It's okay Rika…you did your best."

"You don't understand!" Anger at herself flooded the young Tamer's soul. "I'm the child of the prophecy. I…I should've…been stronger!" _Why doesn't anything work out for me? Why? _

Missingno laughed above as Rika closed her eyes furiously. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her despair. _Please Unity…please help me find the key to beating this blasted virus…please…for my friends…for my family…for my world…_

Chloe stared at Takato and Guilmon and then at Rika and Renamon. Even from this considerable distance she could almost hear Rika's silent prayer. She felt so weak and yet seeing the two still wanting to fight made her feel stronger inside…given that she couldn't have felt worse outside. _They're so brave. I have to help them. This might be my only chance to do something truly valuable._ The symbol of Unity appeared on the ground beneath Chloe as a single silver tear fell from her eye; her own shining tear of life. "RIKA!" she screamed. "TAKATO, YOU CAN DO IT!"

The Crest of Life appeared on her chest and began to shine with silver light. Takato gave a small exclamation as his own body began to blaze with white light, an all-consuming wave of energy coursing through his veins. Missingno, Rika, and everybody else (minus the older teams) shielded their faces from its blinding radiance.

Takato and Guilmon felt their bodies lift off the ground, both of them floating in the heavenly pallid light as their injuries were gently wiped away. A voice swathed around them from their memories: _"Do you want my wings? I can give you…my wings."_

_Grani?_

The beautiful light continued to give out rays and a flash of understanding came to him. _The Crest of Life…can also be the Crest of Compassion…for only a person who is willing to heal another's heart can be given such a power…only one who holds tears of life…_

Chloe lifted her electric blue eyes skyward. "CREST OF LIFE ACTIVATE!"

**CREST ACTIVATED**

The white light surrounding Takato and Guilmon and the silver light from the crest dispersed into shimmering data. Takato cried out in pain as he was forced to absorb it alongside Guilmon, making them glow brighter and brighter.

**Guilmon biomerge toooo…GALLANTMON!**

**Gallantmon Mode Change toooo…**

**GALLANTMON: CRIMSON MODE!**

"Gallantmon…" The Tamers gaped in awe at the return of the supreme Mega Digimon. His white wings shone brighter than snow on a cold day and the glowing double sword he brandished was nearly the length of Dragonite. His whole body was composed of red-and-yellow armor with flashing yellow eyes showing through his red mask. A crimson aura flared brightly around him and lit up the darkened realm.

Tai, Davis, Kari, and the Digidestined gawked in amazement. It never occurred to them that the Tamers' Digimon could chance forms like Imperialdramon. As for the Pokémon trainers, they had never seen anything like this before but they knew this Digimon could be the key to defeating the Missingno Virus.

Inside his glowing red sphere, Takato heard a small groan. Turning around, he saw Chloe on her knees, gasping and trembling. The light had freed her from paralysis but left her weak and drained of all vigor. Everything in her power had been used to activate the Crest of Life.

"Chloe—" Tai began but a spasm of pain prevented him from saying any more.

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode felt his heart grow heavy. "Chloe…why?"

She barely had any strength to look anywhere but at the ground. **_"It's when the world is at stake…and you hold the key…that you realize…that you realize… _**The trainer looked up and fixated her eyes on Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, then Rika and Renamon, and finally Missingno. She looked back at Gallantmon: Crimson Mode. **_"Use…my strength…well…you two…" _**Her eyes glowed faintly and she held one hand out at Missingno. "Re…Recover…Di…"

Missingno felt his own body glow with the intensity of Chloe's psy-energy. **_"What?"_**

"Di…Disable…Re…Recover…" she whispered before closing her eyes and falling against the ground.

"NO!" Rika cried out. "CHLOE!" _Did she hear my prayer? Did the prophecy…answer my prayer? _

As for what happened next, no one was quite sure. Missingno's body flared with red light and a strange sickly-looking aura flowed over him. But what it did, no one knew since it departed as quickly as it had come. Only Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu knew what Chloe's last move was but they didn't say anything.

_Let Missingno find out for himself. _

Seeing Chloe's limp body, Takato felt tears reach his eyes. He shook his head and blinked them back. _Thanks for believing in me Chloe. I will use your strength. _

T.K.'s shoulders shook as he gazed at his closest friend, the person he could always trust, the only girl he loved as much as Kari. What she did was an act of compassion; it was exactly what the Bearer of Life would do. **_"If she could transport her energy into Gallantmon then I think we could do the same for the other Tamers. It's worth a try! It may kill us…but it'll be worth it!" _**He looked at the others and they nodded as they heard his telepathic message. **_"Then let's create a miracle!" _**He and the others with crests raised their voices to the heavens; Yolei, Cody, Misty, Brock, and Catherine concentrating along with their friends.

"CREST OF HOPE ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF LIGHT ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF FAITH ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF COURAGE ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF LOVE ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF FRIENDSHIP ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF KNOWLEDGE ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF SINCERITY ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF RELIABILITY ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF KINDNESS ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF PATIENCE ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

"CREST OF MIRACLES ACTIVATE!"

**CRESTS ACTIVATED**

Instantly, surges of energy began coursing through their bodies. The symbols of their crests appeared over their hearts and they radiated bright light, all of the crests' colors. A cry escaped the teams' throats as the energy left their bodies and dispersed into a circle in the sky; the symbol of Unity.

Dispersing into data, the light drifted towards the rest of the Tamers, including Rika and Renamon. A pallid luminosity released the Digidestined and the trainers from bondage, and they tumbled to the ground heavily.

Henry tried to concentrate on the battle at hand but it was really hard when his body felt like it was on fire! "What's going on?" he gasped as the other Tamers and Digimon emitted sharp cries of pain after being forced to absorb a dispersion of strange shimmering data.

Over near Ai and Mako, Calumon's glowing red jewel was working overtime. "Whoa…so much…power…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rika, though wincing from the data, turned in time to see T.K. and the other older kids on their knees, exhausted and their breath giving out. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I think…I think they've given us more power," Lopmon noted as the pain vanished and was replaced with healing relief.

"Henry…I feel stronger…like a superhero!" Terriermon called out excitedly.

"But…" Jeri and the rest of them knew what that meant. By transporting all of their crest power to the Tamers, the older kids were left weak and the virus's impact on them increased.

T.K. reached out with his remaining strength and grasped one of Chloe's limp hands in his own. "Tai, there's a pulse," he whispered and the leader heaved a sigh of relief. T.K.'s gaze shifted toward the Tamers, beholding a pleading look. "Don't…let…your guard…down…Tamers…" He closed his eyes with a sigh of exhaustion and let his body slump against the ground.

"T.K.!"

With a look of determination, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode spoke in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon. "Missingno, this ineffective war has gone on long enough! In your quest to annihilate every existing world and dimension, you have ruined the lives of humans, Digimon, and Pokémon alike. You have destroyed innocents as well as allies; you even succeeded in killing off some of our teammates. Only through a miracle were we able to restore them and we defy your attempts to cause more destruction and suffering. We won't just stand by and let you carry out your hideous plans!"

The virus's blood-red eyes gleamed maliciously. **_"Nice speech but was that supposed to frighten me?"_**

"No, but THIS should!" Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Alice, Kazu, and Suzie pulled out their Digivices simultaneously.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

**Terriermon biomerge toooo…MEGAGARGOMON!**

**Renamon biomerge toooo…SAKUYAMON!**

**Cyberdramon biomerge toooo…JUSTIMON!**

**Leomon biomerge toooo…SABERLEOMON!**

**Dobermon biomerge toooo…ANUBISMON!**

**Haguramon biomerge toooo…HIANDROMON!**

**Lopmon biomerge toooo…CHERUBIMON!**

Impmon leaped into the air. "**BEEZLEMON: BLAST MODE ACTIVATE!**"

"And now," Gallantmon: Crimson Mode spoke, "we'll make sure we dispose of you once and for all! IT ENDS TODAY!"

* * *

It seemed as if every world was finally connected to that of the Digital World and the hearts and minds of Digimon, Pokémon, and human were determined to see this final battle through. Different worlds bonded together for this last moment.

In the Pokémon World, Gary Oak and Tracey Sketchit gazed up at the sky with confidence ringing in their hearts. _C'mon you guys…you're heroes. You can do this. _Even May, Max, and Brendan found the strength to believe despite their limited knowledge of the battle. Mewtwo watched on through narrowed eyes, concentrating.

In the Digidestined Dimension, the citizens of Odaiba looked up at the raging battle in fear and awe; but the parents of the Digidestined watched with determination. _These children are the keys to victory…we have to believe in them…they're our last hope…_

In the Tamers Dimension, the parents of those very children singled out by the prophecy to destroy the virus once and for all watched and waited. Not a word was said as they watched the screen of the battle while a storm radiated outside in the crimson skies. _You're Digimon Tamers and you never give up on anything. Give it your all and no matter what happens…we'll be proud of you…_

All around the corners of the three worlds, the people began to shout out their beliefs and prayers in their minds, concentrating all of their efforts on the Digital World. Light arced from all worlds before forming the same symbol in the sky from Rika's prayer: the symbol of Unity.

* * *

"_THUNDERCLAP!"_

"**_EARTHQUAKE!"_**

The two earth shattering attacks collided, forcing those who were on the ground to spiral against the ground.

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode and Missingno locked swords. "We never did anything to you to make you start this reign of terror," the Mega growled. "And yet you want to kill us anyway."

Missingno gave a low chuckle. **_"I was created for this sort of thing and I knew you kids would do whatever it took to stop me. The details would be far too much for your puny brains."_**

"Don't…listen…to him!" Ash yelled hoarsely. "He'll mess with your minds…like he did with us!"

"_Pika pi! _(That's right!)_" _agreed Pikachu.

_We can't give up! Everything we've fought for, everything we've sacrificed, all of that will be in vain. We can't quit yet!_ thought Gallantmon: Crimson Mode. He pulled free from Missingno's two swords and prepared his own to strike. _"INVINCIBLE SWORD!"_

The evil virus countered it with his own reflecting Clown Trick, sending the damage back to the Mega Digimon.

MegaGargomon and Beezlemon unleashed their main attacks at the same time. _"GARGO MISSILES!_

"_CARONA BLASTEEEEEEER!"_

Both attacks landed a direct hit on Missingno and left a large mark noticeable even from a distance on his metallic body. Grunting, he launched two Shadow Balls in their direction.

MarineAngemon was ready. _"KAHUNA WAVES!" _he chirped and a blue heart-shaped shield surrounded the two Megas. The two Shadow Balls bounced off the bubble shields and—_BAM!_—smashed into the dirt.

"_HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!" _shouted Cherubimon.

**_REFLECT!" _**Missingno mimicked the same move as Alakazam and Chloe.

The lightning beam ricocheted off the glowing shield and flew in HiAndromon's direction. _"ATOMIC RAAAAAAAAAAY!" _He quickly disposed of the beam with a move of his own.

"_SPIRIT STRIKE!" _chanted Sakuyamon as three kitsune foxes emerged and seared right through Missingno's body, causing him even more damage. Rika's voice rang out from within her sphere, "That was for what you did to our friends!"

Angered, Missingno began to glow once more in a rainbow of colors. However, this time, the rainbow of colors turned yellow and stopped abruptly. **_"What? What's going on here?"_**

Misty grinned weakly from her spot on the floor. "Figured…it out? Chloe used a Disable…on you…and now…you can't ever use Recover until…the match is finished. So basically, you can't use it ever again!"

Rika grinned from within her sphere. "Remind me to thank Chloe when we finish Renamon."

"Of course Rika."

"Aw yeah! The tables have turned!" Terriermon cheered. _"MEGA BARRAGE!"_

"_ANEMIT!"_ commanded Anubismon.

The rounds of bullets and the glowing energy balls darted around Missingno, showering over his body. He moved around them but stiffly, as if he was no longer as flexible as before.

"_JUSTICE BURST!" _cried Justimon. He used his large metallic arm to shoot blue bursts at the viral humanoid.

Tai wearily looked down at his arm and, to his horror, saw that it was dissolving like fine sugar before his very eyes. Whipping around to look at the others, he saw the same thing happening to them. "Hurry Tamers!"

"We will," said Guilmon from within Gallantmon: Crimson Mode. "Just hang on for a little longer."

Missingno launched his two cannons at the Digimon.**_ "GIGA CANNON!" _**The two glowing cannons charged up with yellow light and fired.

"_KAHUNA WAVES!" _MarineAngemon shot two large bubble hearts at the beams. The hearts absorbed them inside and dissolved them into fine pixels.

Ai pulled out a card while Mako held onto an exhausted Calumon. "Swipe it sis!"

**DIGI-MODIFY!**

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"_CARONA BLASTEEEEEEEER!"_

The impact of the purple beam increased due to Beezlemon's power upgrade. _THWAM! _It barreled into Missingno's chest, creating a large hole right where the MetalSeadramon head used to be. The virus gave a low growl from under his breath.

"**_I will not lose to such a weak team," _**he whispered before tossing his swords at them. **_"TRUMP SWORD!"_**

"Let me take care of them!" SaberLeomon called out. He grabbed both of the swords with his sharp fangs and bit down. _Crunch! _They splintered into pieces before vanishing into data particles.

"Nice job SaberLeomon," Gallantmon: Crimson Mode commented. "Now take THIS Missingno!" He dashed straight at the virus with his double sword drawn out in front of him. _"INVINCIBLE SWORD!" _

The sword-slashing move caused critical damage to the virus as he spiraled against the earth. Getting up quickly, his garnet eyes narrowed into slits. **_"SCREAMING DARKNESS!"_** The dark currents of wind blew everybody backward and further away as the virus took to the air with MaloMyotismon's wings. **_"PSYBEAM!"_**

"_SPIRIT STRIKE!" _Sakuyamon's kitsune foxes dissolved the color blast of psychic energy, worked their way around it, and sank through Missingno's body once again.

"_MEGA BARRAGE!" _Thousands of rounds fired at his body from MegaGargomon's cannons.

The virus smirked and charged up three dark spheres in his clawed gray hands. **_"SHADOW BALL!" _**

HiAndromon figured out a quick way to block them. _"PASTING COPY!" _

Three copies of HiAndromon appeared beside him. He leaped into the air, using them as decoys for the three spherical balls.

"Talk about a split personality," MegaGargomon cracked.

Anubismon commanded the pyramid-shaped beam to rise. _"PYRAMID POWER!"_

The blast slammed at Missingno and as he was temporarily distracted, he didn't see Justimon leap into the air with his red laser-sword hand. _"VOLTAGE BLADE!"_ With two quick swipes, he slashed away the two cannons on Missingno's back. Growling, Missingno landed.

"**_Worthless humans. You just had to take the hard way out didn't you?" _**A silvery glow surrounded his body and the Tamers instantly recognized it as the Pokémon move called Moonlight.

"Our friends are worth fighting for!" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode yelled in Takato's voice.

At the sound, Chloe and T.K. slowly opened their eyes blearily and raised their bodies up a bit. "Ta…kato…. Ri…ka…"

**_"Yes I'm sure they are,"_** said the virus dryly as his body resumed a somewhat recovered state. **_"AEROBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"_**

"INCOMING!"

Sakuyamon raised her staff. "I don't think so Missingno! _CRYSTAL__ SPHERE!" _The shimmering electrical shield surrounded the blast of light and consumed it, safely storing its power into her staff. "NOW TAKE THIS! HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She swung the staff in an oblique strike, sending the power of the Aeroblast right back at the Missing Pokémon.

Quickly, Missingno cast a protective shield around himself so the attack was sent rocketing sky-high. However, his disgust over what had transpired did not evaporate along with the beam. **_"I should have killed you from the start."_**

"Your own mistake Missingno," growled MegaGargomon as his gun panels opened up. _"MEGA BARRAGE!"_

Missingno teleported out of range of the attacks, darting in between them. **_"You'll have to do better than that."_**

"We'll take that into consideration," said SaberLeomon, appearing in front of the surprised virus. "See if you can dodge these! _TWIN FANG!"_

Thousands of needles rained down on the virus and this time he felt their effects. Gallantmon: Crimson Mode flew past him in a shimmering red blur and neatly sliced off Dragomon's tentacles. Landing on the ground, he hissed as his body began to smoke and distort. The power supply that was keeping him operational was finally beginning to slow down as the damage had reached critical level.

A dark haze spread over the evil virus, his garnet eyes glowing and his wings spread. **_"Now you shall pay for denying me the right to destroy your worlds!"_** The gaping mouth of the D-Reaper stretched taunt as the haze spread up and out.

"You'll never tear us apart!" yelled Gallantmon: Crimson Mode. "Never!"

"**_TRY AND STOP ME!" _**Missingno thundered. Electrical energy blasted out from his body and struck the corners of the Sovereign Realm. **_"DARK CHAOS!"_**

Tai lifted his head. "Altogether guys!"

"Trash that stinking virus!" Davis added.

"We believe in you!" called Ash encouragingly. "All of you!"

"_FINAL JUSTICE!" _From his twin-bladed sword, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode fired a huge beam, nailing Missingno to the spot. "NOW!"

"_SPIRIT STRIKE!" _

_"GARGO MISSILES!"_

"_JUSTICE BURST!"_

"_TWIN FANG!"_

"_ATOMIC RAAAAAAAAAY!"_

"_HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!"_

"_PYRAMID POWER!"_

"_KAHUNA WAVES!" _

_"CARONA BLASTEEEEEEER!"_

The nine attacks fused together, becoming one massive beam of blazing light. Gallantmon: Crimson Mode charged all of the blazing light energy into his sword, causing it to glow and nearly explode with force.

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _With a battle cry, he thrust his sword forward, shooting the beam of light at Missingno. It collided briefly with the Dark Chaos before it easily overrode Missingno's energy, searing into his body thoroughly.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" _**The virus's howl of agony echoed throughout the corners of the Digital World. Even the Real Words and the Pokémon World heard at least a faint wail.

The force of the two beams was so intense it blasted the Megas backward and crashed them against the earth. Gallantmon: Crimson Mode raised himself up onto his twin saber. "What's he doing?"

Missingno's fusional body sank to the ground, sizzling and completely sapped of all of his power. The sky swelled and twisted above them, the wind shrieking something terrible.

"**_How…can…this…be? There…is no…way…"_**

"There's…always a way," Takato said hoarsely but fiercely inside his Digimon body. "You were just…too thick to find it."

"**_I…will…not…cannot…be…defeated…by you…"_**

Rika narrowed her violet eyes. "Release…our…friends…from the virus!"

"I……"

"Release them!" Renamon commanded imperiously.

Missingno lifted his garnet eyes and gazed at the merged Tamers. A sick smile formed on his mouth as he allowed himself to give in to the final phase of his programming. His eyes flashed as his body scattered into fallen particles. As soon as the particles hit the ground, one enormous last dark sphere issued forth, blowing the Tamers/Digimon skyward except Gallantmon: Crimson Mode who used his powerful white wings to fight the tempest. In the virus's place was a massive anomaly of pixels and data swirling around in a powerful maelstrom. Parts of the Digital World vanished into the spinning abyss.

"**_One…last…effort…mission…failure…system error…system error…" _**

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode could feel the powerful pull of the maelstrom and to his horror; he found he couldn't escape from it. _No…_Takato gritted his teeth angrily. _No…it can't be…this can't be happening. _"Aaaghh…" The Tamer closed his eyes and shielded himself from the terror of the inescapable force of Missingno's fury.

"What…what's going on?" Ash demanded hoarsely.

More blasts of electricity and invisible force blasted from the powerful center, striking each of the biomerged forms and forcing each one of them to de-digivolve back into Tamer and Digimon as it grew stronger and more lethal.

**_"System error…system error…system error…."_**

The whirling abyss screeched and howled as it pulled the powerful Mega Digimon directly into its swirling darkness. But the shrieks and howls were nothing compared to the cries of alarm from the Tamers, the trainers, and the Digidestined.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They knew why they'd screamed, they knew who they were calling out to, and they knew what was happening. But the maelstrom shrieked even louder than ever as if Missingno was having one last laugh even in the light of his demise as the vortex continued suck everything up with great gusto.

Henry closed his eyes tightly, holding back tears of rage and sorrow. He knew what had happened and he hated it. _Takato…my best friend…_He shook his head and looked away from the hateful spinning maw. His eyes landed on the sobbing Jeri beside him. _It can't have happened…why did it happen? _Wordlessly, he held his arms out to her and she fell into them as if she belonged there. Terriermon gaped at swirling vortex, finding no room for words of comfort or sarcasm.

With a sigh, Ryo turned away from the sight as well. Pain radiated down his body coupled with anger. _It's not fair…but then again…it usually never is. _Kenta and Kazu stared at the widening maelstrom with fear for their leader inside, the latter strangely gripping the hand of Alice McCoy. For once they were at a loss for words but what could be said in such a tense moment? Nothing would ease the horror of it all. Suzie and the youngsters clung to their Digimon partners silently.

Rika dropped to her knees, barely able to stand. Her own violet eyes became abnormally glassy as an emotional pain unlike any she'd ever felt before flooded her body, her heart, her spirit. To her horror, small tears were seeping out of her eyes. "Takato…it can't be…please…" She raised her tear-streaked face to the sky and a heart-wrenching scream tore from her throat. "TAKATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Though the meaning behind the enraged cry and tears were never meant to reach outside ears, they reached the inner telepathic minds of the two people who meant so much to Rika. And the words made the pain of losing Takato and Guilmon to the maelstrom of the virus so much worse. Chloe shakily took Tai's hand and he laced his fingers through hers while T.K. held Kari in his arms in attempts to seek comfort for their inevitable demise.

* * *

"**_System error…system error…system error…."_**

Missingno's eerie words continued to follow Gallantmon: Crimson Mode all through the descent in the dark maelstrom. Inside, Takato shivered and rubbed his shoulders. _It's…so cold…and quiet…okay, besides Missingno. _

As they neared the apex of the swirling mass of deleting energy, he could feel the pull getting stronger and parts of his body were starting to break off into the tornado. _This is it! _"Guilmon?"

"Takatomon…what's gonna happen to us?"

"I…I don't know boy." He stared at the eye of the maelstrom nervously. It seemed to glare back. "Even though…I've got a guess."

More parts of his armor began to break off and he could feel particles of his wings tear away. He clutched his twin sabers tightly.

**_"Do you still have something to live for?"_**

Guilmon's voice drifted out, high and frightened. "Takato…I don't like this…Takato!"

"N-neither do I." Takato stared down into cold unknown, the eye of the vortex growing. His thoughts drifted to his friends outside. _I'm so sorry…guys…Rika…_

**_"Do you still have something to live for?"_**

Memories…images…sounds…emotions…the Digidestined…Tai's bravery…Davis's confidence…the Pokémon trainers…Ash's laughter…the Digimon Tamers…Jeri's nature…Henry's loyalty…the Chosen Children…the feel of Chloe's arms…the light in T.K.'s eyes…Rika's tears…Rika's face…Rika's smile…

Rika.

**_"Absorbing data information now…"_**

Rika!

_No…_ Gallantmon: Crimson Mode strained to move his deleting wings, yellow eyes flashing with fury. "I…I…won't let…you!" He began to slash at the spinning darkness with his sword.

**_"Absorbing data form now…"_**

The pull became faster as well as the deletion but inside his sphere, Takato fought back. "I…won't let you…destroy me!" _Not when I can still save my friends. Not when I still haven't told Rika…how much I love her… _

* * *

"What…just h-happened to them?" Tai demanded shakily.

"Missingno's programming must be built so that should he fail in his assignment, he self-destructs in on himself," Renamon muttered as the maelstrom pulled at their bodies. Surprisingly, they were as solid as rocks—for the time being. "And the pull of the current will draw everything he's distorted with his influence into the glitch."

"That's…right," said Izzy wearily from his spot. "Usually in a computer you have to end up deleting a virus but not before it takes a chunk of data and distorts it along with it. The same goes for here. The Digital World and everything Missingno's tampered with is the data and Missingno's using that last viral part of him to ensure we don't escape and that goes the same with our worlds!"

Ryo blinked. "Then all that fighting was for nothing if he was going to end up destroying everything anyway. It didn't matter if we won or lost the battle, _he _still won!"

Rika glanced at the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers as they hid their faces away from the strong currents. She slowly moved over to her truest friends, unable to help them in their injuries. She felt crestfallen, powerless. After all they'd been through…for it all to come to this…

_Then miracles shall appear where doubt was once set…and the power of Unity will conquer all…_

_Stupid prophecy! _The young Tamer thought angrily. _A fat lot of help it did! It accomplished nothing. NOTHING! Missingno's gonna get his wish after all. All we tried to do…just leads to nothing but pain and deletion. And I lost Takato…I…_

But wait. Wasn't that just it? Wasn't it just the doubt that had been hanging over them this whole time?

_Chloe's death wasn't enough. T.K.'s death wasn't enough. My decision to become a martyr wasn't enough. Whatever happened with Takato and the others wasn't enough. The trainers' fight wasn't enough. Even _this _battle wasn't enough. _

No…what was enough was the doubt that had been lingering inside their hearts throughout the whole adventure; the slight possibility that they would never defeat the virus. The doubt that was being displayed _now_ in Missingno's victory was enough; enough for the power of Unity.

_In order for us to end this final struggle, I have to use all of this combined power to shut down the maelstrom. This means, we have to aim all of the power into the eye with the least possible chance of surviving the impact. Well that sounds pleasant._

_A Child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle…this is the final struggle! Before with Piedmon was just another battle but this last threat here is the final struggle… _Rika slowly stood up. "I have to do this." _For Takato. For everyone. _

"Rika…" Chloe whispered breathlessly. She stared at the Tamer, her eyes shimmering with astonishment and fear. "What are you doing?"

"Chloe, you told us that teamwork is the key to our destiny right?" The trainer nodded wordlessly. "T.K., you told us to never lose hope right?" Rika asked the blond Digidestined. He nodded mutely. "Our only hope lies with the three of us, the children of the prophecy: Life, Hope, and Spirit. Together we create the essence of teamwork and unity. Together…we form the power that's been dormant inside me this whole time." Her violet eyes began to glow steadily with the blue light from her D-Power. "And together…I think we can help Takato inside there and finally end this threat. So…are you with me?"

After a minute, Chloe released Tai's hand and stepped towards the red-haired girl. "I'm with you Rika," she said with a small wince. Her eyes began to glow a steady silver from the Crest of Life.

T.K. nodded and let go of Kari, flinching from his injuries. "As am I." His eyes shimmered with the Crest of Hope's brilliant yellow light.

The trio slowly made their way closer to the maelstrom, irises intent on its swirling center. Their teammates stared at them, puzzled. Rika shook her head at Renamon, silently warning her not to speak. Her violet orbs eyed the maelstrom of the virus's fury. She closed her eyes and then walked towards the maelstrom.

_"An evil will soon fall across the land…"_

_"…through the ashes fallen enemies will arise…" _Chloe continued as she fell into step behind Rika.

T.K. joined his two friends. _"The Chosen Children from then will return to the world; the world of their childhood battles and adventures…"_

_"The Children from now will decide its fate…"_

_"…with traits and crests one and the same…"_

_"Life and Hope will seem gone forever…"_

_"When their sacrifices are made known to the world, a Child of Spirit will decide the course of the final struggle…" _

_"Then miracles shall appear where doubt was once set…"_

_"…And the power of Unity will conquer all…"_

Rika raised her hands into the air, her body illuminated with ethereal light. It spread across to Chloe and then on to T.K., purifying the darkened world.**_ "We are the children of the prophecy…our sacrifices have been made known to the world...and I am the Child of Spirit. Give me the power of Unity. Give me the strength."_**

T.K. turned to the others. "Everyone, listen to Rika! In order to stop Missingno's dying message we need to give up the power within our hearts. Balance can't be restored without the crests and traits that we have."

"So everyone concentrate…and lend her your power to form the power of Unity," said Chloe firmly. Inside her head, she sought the mind of Takato Matsuki. It was faint signal but she managed to send him the message. **_"Takato…if you can hear me…lend Rika your strength." _**

As one, each child owning a crest or trait pressed their hands to their hearts. A rainbow wave of light began to glow and surround them even while the maelstrom cried out and distorted the chaotic world.

_Give us courage to make us brave and daring_

_Give us friendship so we believe in teamwork_

_Give us love for us to care about others_

_Give us knowledge to make us intelligent_

_Give us sincerity for us to be honest_

_Give us reliability so we can be depended on_

_Give us kindness hence our hearts may be gentle_

_Give us hope to make our dreams come true_

_Give us light to reveal our inner power_

_Give us miracles that shine down our path_

_Give us faith so we believe in ourselves_

_Give us life so we have the will to go on_

_Give us patience for us to be virtuous_

_Give us innocent to make our souls pure_

_Give us determination so we may never give up_

_Give us spirit to kindle our hearts and souls_

_Give us logic to make us sensible and rational_

_Give us empathy so we may feel compassion_

_Give us optimism so we can look to brighter days_

_Give us enthusiasm so we make a team effort_

_Give us joy to pursue our happiness_

_Give us strength to conquer our weaknesses_

_Give us devotion so we are loyal to our companions_

_Give us humility in order for us to know our boundaries_

_Join these together within our souls_

_Show us we can believe no matter the cost_

_To work like a family in harmony and peace_

_For those who will rise_

_For those who will fall_

_And for those who lead the path to victory_

_Give this land the radiant light_

_Of Unity!_

Beams of light, the colors of their crests, shot out of their hearts; reaching past the clouds in the sky and striking the region above. They combined into one and hovered over Rika's form, preparing to descend upon her and give her the energy she sought.

_There's no guarantee that we'll all survive the impact with the maelstrom. Oh well…what choice do we have? As long as we can save everyone else from this fate…it's enough. _

"Don't miss now," Terriermon commented dryly.

Henry shook his head sternly at his partner, all the while holding Jeri and Suzie close to him so they wouldn't get pulled into the eddy of darkness. _Give it your best shot Rika. _

The incandescent light struck Rika's body and brilliant rays illuminated her body like a beacon. She closed her eyes as her body began to lift off the ground and hover in front of the mouth of the maelstrom. Her glowing eyes narrowed at it as she held out her hands to it, charging up the energy within until it threatened to burst from overload. _I can choose the path of the power of Unity. _Decision made, she allowed the glittering beams of light to snake out from her hands and fire into the maelstrom. She gasped in pain and exhaustion. **_"Please reach Takato…give him the power of Unity…"_**A millimeter smile formed on her face before her body began to fall to earth.

Chloe and T.K. hobbled over to her and caught her before she crashed headlong into the ground. Gingerly, they handed her over to Renamon's protective arms before focusing on the light in the maelstrom; their last shred of hope resting with one Tamer and his Digimon.

"T.K., no matter what happens…if this works or not," Chloe murmured as she silently slipped her hand into his. "I just want you to know—"

T.K. looked into her blue eyes as he wound his fingers around hers. A current of odd acceptance raced through their bodies. "I already know."

Behind them, the other Tamers and the older children waited and watched with bated breath and trepidation. _You can do it Takato! You can do it! _

* * *

Gallantmon: Crimson Mode shivered as more of his body painfully detached from the rest of him before vanishing into little particles to be absorbed by the maelstrom. Yet his will proved stronger than his fear.

Inside, Takato shut his eyes and balled his hands into fists. _I am _not _gonna cry! _"Please…my friends are still out there and I have to help them. My family is still waiting for me. GIVE ME WHAT I NEED TO WIN!"

Suddenly from above a streak of blinding white light rocketed towards the Mega Digimon and struck him, followed by more blinding streaks.

**_"Please reach Takato…give him the power of Unity…"_**

_Rika? _Takato thought with almost awed wonder as the light and energy emanated from the body of the Exalted Knight Digimon and spread across the maelstrom. It fused his lost data back together and repaired his shimmering broken wings. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. _The power…of Unity…_

**_"Deleting data form now…"_**

"Ready Guilmon?"

"Ready Takatomon."

With determination flaring in his eyes, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode gripped his sword and raised it up. All of the energy and light from the power given to him by his friends charged up inside the twin sabers until it threatened to explode from so much power. The sides of the glowing white blades crackled and the hilt was becoming extremely heavy to hold. Waves shimmered and arced around the Digimon as if the sun and moon had detached themselves from the heavens and come down upon his form.

"You're not deleting anything today Missingno! NOT TODAY AND NOT EVER AGAIN!" Gallantmon: Crimson Mode yelled at the howling eye of the maelstrom. Crimson light surrounded his body as he prepared to throw his powerful sword into the center of all of their pain and struggle throughout the adventure.

"_FINAAAAAAAAAAL JUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" _

With all of the combined strength he could muster, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode hurled his twin sabers directly into the core of the vortex._ Everyone has their own destiny and this is mine. _

The sword was like an arrow, singing in all of its agility and accuracy as it sunk directly into the eye. A shimmering symbol appeared in the darkness. Light burst from its edges and the core screamed as if Missingno was crying out in anger and frustration. Rays and streaks of that same blinding luminescence spread everywhere like a brilliant cloud, washing over Gallantmon: Crimson Mode as he de-digivolved into an exhausted Takato and Guilmon.

The pair floated around for a while watching with dazed eyes as the light swirled around them. The maelstrom vanished while little data particles left to unknown regions. Takato sighed and closed his eyes, letting his body drift. He was so tired…he just wanted to rest…

* * *

Tai raised his head and opened his eyes slowly. The Digital World was still topsy-turvy, but the sky was now an inky black instead of the standard stormy look it had during Missingno's regime. He looked over at his friends and teammates. Most were still out of it but some were getting to their feet.

Tai shook his head and moved on his hands and knees to where Chloe's body still lay beside T.K.'s. Doing his best to ignore their joined hands, he gave her a shake. "Chloe…Chloe…"

"Uuuuh…Tai?" The dark-haired girl tentatively opened her eyes. She too noticed her hand in T.K.'s and snatched it away just in time. "Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know but I think the virus is gone."

She blinked and got up on her elbows. "Do you mean Missingno or the one inside our bodies?"

He placed his hands on her back and pulled her up the rest of the way. "Both." He noticed the wince on her face. "Sorry. I don't think the pain all went away just yet."

"Right," said Izzy, walking over to them. "While it's true there's no more immense pain in our bodies as if somebody is tearing out our insides and we're not deleting, we still suffer from some side-effects. But this proves that Missingno is finally dead."

Chloe nodded and then prodded T.K. with her shoe. "Takeru…get up." When he didn't move, she shook her head. "I'll ask Kari to get him up."

"No need," said the blond boy. He hoisted his sore body to his feet. "Ouch…stupid side-effects." He took a step and then another. "We better check on Rika."

Closest to where the maelstrom once stood, Henry's gray eyes fluttered open. Only then did he realize he was lying on his side and his face was directly across from Jeri's. She was wide awake as well and the blush on her face was only too noticeable along with the embarrassed look in her eyes.

"WAH!" Both Tamers scooted away from each other and struggled to sit up. _Where are the others? _Henry wondered vaguely as he did his best to ignore the closeness of the girl beside him. "Y-you okay Jeri?"

She nodded, a blush still on her face. "Y-yes." Her face clouded with worry. "Takato…"

"I don't know," Henry confessed worriedly. His eyes flickered for a minute. "I sure hope he's all right."

Terriermon groaned and rubbed his head. "Talk about 'Deep Impact' eh Henry?" he said groggily.

"No time for that Terriermon though I do agree with you on that one." Reaching over on his other side, he shook Suzie's shoulder. "C'mon Suzie. Up and at it."

His sister grumbled something like, "Two more minutes Mommy."

"No Suzie, no more minutes. Wake up now!"

Lopmon sat up, wincing. "Oooohh, what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Terriermon asked her. "That crazy virus blew us out of commission with his dying breath…at least I hope it was his dying breath."

"Not funny."

"Heh, that wasn't meant to be funny. I'm serious on that one."

The way Kazu woke up was not the way he usually enjoyed—not that he enjoyed being woken up anyway. Somebody had grabbed him by the shoulders and was shaking him—hard. "Cut it out!"

"Kazu?"

"Dear heavens, are you all right?"

Kazu groaned and opened his eyes to see Kenta's and Haguramon's anxious faces.

"Wassup everybody," Kazu mumbled groggily. He accepted Haguramon's help and hauled himself to his feet. "Ow."

"Are you tolerable Kazu?" asked his Digimon partner.

Kazu winced. "I feel like I've been hit by three double-decker buses. Otherwise, I feel fine. What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing much," Kenta answered. "Except my head aches and Calumon's going around waking up everybody else with his Eskimo Kisses."

"_Pika pi. Pikachu!" _(Wake up Ash!)

"I'm awake…wide awake…" the trainer mumbled in reply.

"No you're not," said Misty. She groaned. "Open your eyes!"

"My heart hurts too much and opening my eyes will make things worse."

Another groan. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to have to resort to desperate measures, no matter how much I love you."

"I love you too…"

The redhead blushed at that, but rolled her eyes in annoyance. "ASH! All of your Pokémon have run away and no longer think you're a worthy master!"

The raven-haired trainer's eyes shot open. "Eeep! I'm up, I'm up!" He jumped to a sitting position. "Mis-_ty_! What the heck was that for?"

"Well, something had to get you up you dink," she muttered.

Directly in front of the maelstrom's previous location, Rika stirred within Renamon's protective arms. _What's going on? _She glanced up at her partner's furry face. "R-Renamon?"

"Oh you're up!" A wave of relief passed over the kitsune as she helped the girl to her feet. "Thank goodness."

A small frown graced Rika's features as her eyes took in the still desolate world. However… "Takato!" Rika dashed over to the Tamer's motionless form stretched out on the ground. T.K. and Chloe, noticing that she was on her feet and moving, followed her.

While the pair tended to Guilmon, Rika knelt down and shakily laid her hands on the brunette's arms. "Takato, wake up. Answer me," she said urgently. "Can you even hear me Gogglehead?"

The unconscious boy didn't say anything.

"C'mon, everything's going to be okay now. You got what you wanted; you know that right? Missingno's dead and we're all safe—even me. You saved us all Takato. You kept your promise…Takato?"

Still no answer.

A wave of concern washed over Rika. "Please wake up. If not for me then for Guilmon and Jeri." No answer or breath left the leader's lips. The worried expression changed to one of angered determination. "SO WAKE UP!"

_WHAP!_

The sound of the hearty smack caused the other kids to forget their injuries and focus on what was going on. As painful as it undoubtedly was, however, it seemed to have done the trick. Takato began to cough and his eyes opened blearily. "Ri…Rika?" The side of his face stung painfully. "Ow…what was that?"

A mixture of shock, anger, and relief raged across the redhead's face. "You little…" She swatted him on the back of the hand. "Don't you scare me like that again Gogglehead!"

He laughed quietly as a wan smile appeared on his features. Despite the pain from his injuries and his exhaustion, he was fine. "The Digimon Queen—afraid? Now that's a first."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Rika laughed as the frozen mask dropped and, screwing all dignity, she threw her arms tightly around the startled boy. Her body began to shake as she finally felt the urge to release all of her emotions out. "Stupid Gogglehead. Stupid _baka _Gogglehead making jokes even during a near-death experience." _I'm not gonna cry. I'm _not _gonna cry. _"Do you know how close we were to losing you?"

"But you didn't," Takato replied rationally even while the blush on his face crept up. He tenderly hugged her back. "I knew you guys were with me inside the maelstrom; I could feel you giving me all of your power. I couldn't have done it without you."

Around them, their friends exhibited expressions of shock and happiness. Not only for Rika's declaration and unusual display of emotion but also for Takato's acknowledgement.

"Takato!" shouted Jeri excitedly. She flung her arms around the goggled Tamer, Rika springing away just in time. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

He smiled and accepted her warm embrace but out of the corner of his eyes he stole a look at Rika. She was casting them a quick glance that looked half annoyed and half…jealous? _Nah, my imagination. _

Henry tried not to pay too much attention to Jeri and Takato. It was giving him the strongest urge to kick something. _Stop looking already! _It shouldn't make him infuriated that his best friend was stealing all of Jeri's attention. _It's exactly what's supposed to happen. I should be happy for Takato. He has everything he finally wants…and he nearly got killed out there. _He grinned at his friend. "Nice to have you back Takato."

"Thanks Henry." Takato glanced at Jeri uncomfortably. "Uh Jeri…while it's great to see you…can you give me some—"

"Guilmon!" Jeri flung her arms tightly around Guilmon instead. The little dinosaur seemed just as happy that Jeri was all right. Except he did say something along the lines of "Can we get something to eat?"

Henry laughed and held out his hand to the fallen Tamer. "Need some help?"

Takato smiled weakly back and allowed Henry to help him up. No sooner had he done so, Chloe gave him a gentle hug. "Welcome back to the world of the living Takato Matsuki," she said warmly. Leaning over, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "We missed you."

T.K. nodded, stifling a laugh at the blush on the younger boy's face. "Whatever you did helped save the world Takato. You were brilliant."

"It wasn't me alone," Takato protested. He cast a grateful smile at Guilmon and the rest of his teammates. Calumon tackled him in a small blur of white and purple. "It was everyone's contribution."

Tai grinned. "Well as far as the battle went, you Tamers were awesome. Not just in this battle but in the others as well. You really are like a true team."

"No lie," said Ash. "You'd give Gary back home a run for his money."

The Tamers smiled broadly, obviously flattered. All of the Digidestined and the trainers still bore the injuries from the virus and the battle but were otherwise on the road to recovery.

Davis held out his hand. "We can't consider you the new Digidestined," he said to the Tamers. "But you're now a part of us."

Brock nodded. "You're like us trainers and Digidestined rolled into one."

"And the same goes for you," said Agumon to the Tamers' Digimon partners. "You remind me a lot of us when we were first starting out except you really do know what you're doing."

"Oh stop it," said Lopmon with a small flutter of pleased awkwardness. "We couldn't have made it this far without any of you with us."

Kazu laughed. "Then again…who's complaining? Not me, that's for sure."

The others were about to agree when a distant rumbling caused them to look up.

Gennai hovered above them in his Mekanorimon, free to have entered the Digital World at last. The elderly man smiled wearily. "Excellent work children," he commented. "You all did a fine job fighting out here. Digidestined: just like old times. Pokémon trainers: very impressive. And Digimon Tamers: I expected no less."

"Thanks Gennai," they chorused brightly.

A fluttering, shimmering butterfly rode on the shoulder of the Mekanorimon and it floated over to Jacob's side. _"So you now understand the whole extent of the prophecy eh Jacob?"_

"Yes Uncle Oikawa," said the brunette with a rueful smile. "And I'm sorry for doubting it…not too sorry but I understand what it was for." He and Jacqueline nodded at each other. "And…thank you."

Gennai's expression turned grave. "However, though you saved every world and dimension, the Digital World is not…er…in a very stable condition to continue life."

The kids looked around at the desolate half-deleted realm around them due to the fight against Missingno and the destruction of the maelstrom, and remembered the other areas of the Digital World they had seen. They knew Gennai was right.

"Not to worry Gennai," said Chloe seriously. A placid smile lit up her face. "If I believe this song worked with the Pokémon World, then I believe that it will work again here—with the aid of my light of life."

As silver light shone from her heart, the dark-haired trainer took out her ocarina and put it to her lips. She began to play Lugia's Song, her hair flowing around her as the hauntingly beautiful melody echoed throughout the corners of the Digital World and even to those above. It seemed so appropriate for a healing world...as the prophecy was finally fulfilled.

_(Play The Legend Comes to Life)_

Beams of light, the colors of their crests arced over them; reaching past the clouds in the sky and striking the region above. At once, the rainbow of light spread across the surfaces of the Digital World. Through the darkened sky, rays of purifying light shone through. As the clouds parted, the groups could make out the worlds of the Pokémon, the Digidestined, and the Tamers. Each was shimmering with inner radiance and cast their rays upon the Digital World and warmed the hearts of its inhabitants. The mountains began to rebuild, canyons stopped broadening, the high winds blowing across the surface of the Digital World stopped blowing so hard, the torrential oceans became calm, the forests grew while burnt stumps became fresh new shoots, and the valleys became lush and plentiful. Over at Primary Village, storms of Digi-eggs were falling. The merged world was slowly gaining back its lost glory and beauty.

Everywhere, the survivors of Missingno's chaos began to come out of their hiding places. They looked to the rays of light…and smiled.

* * *

**Real**** World**  
**Island**** of Honshu**  
**Tokyo****, Japan **  
**West Shinjuku District (Digimon Tamers Dimension)**

None of the grownups had moved for the longest time ever since the battle had gone on. Now they just watched tensely, waiting for any sign that their children were all right.

A sudden beeping from the computer monitors caused everyone to hold their breath while Riley and Tally checked the message that had appeared. "What's the news girls?" asked Yamaki once they had finished.

Riley let out a sigh of relief but Tally jumped up and whooped. "The virus has been destroyed and the kids are safe. They did it!"

Cheers and applause broke throughout the crowds and several of the parents hugged each other while still others wept tears of relief. Yamaki smiled and turned to look out the glass window. Outside, the storm ended and sunlight shone across the whole town as if nothing had ever happened.

Around the corners of the worlds and dimensions, the parents of the Tamers and the Digidestined, the Monster Makers, the workers of Hypnos, and the trainers and creatures of the Pokémon World heard the light sound of a combination between a flute and a piccolo.

"What's that?" Yamaki asked; his head tilted to one side.

Janyu gazed through the window at the fresh blue sky. "It sounds…like music. But nobody's playing an instrument in here."

Riley and Tally checked the computers and grinned. "Maybe nobody here is playing but somebody in the Digital World is." Everybody gathered around the computer as the music grew louder and it seemed as if a chorus of instruments accompanied it. They watched the Digital World slowly reform itself as rays of sparkling light fluttered around the screen. "That dark-haired girl has an ocarina. She must be the one playing the song."

Rumiko smiled. "That music…it's so pretty."

"It is isn't it?" Shibumi agreed quietly. "It's quite apropos for a time like this."

In the Pokémon World, Mewtwo lifted his head and seemed to smile at the sparkling blue sky. May, Max, and Brendan celebrated along with somewhat confused citizens of the Kanto Region while Professor Oak and Gary listened to the soft tune and vaguely found it interesting that Lugia's Song was able to restore balance and cure to the Digital World. Tracey and Mrs. Ketchum smiled, remembering the day that Ash had saved the world as the Chosen One and the same song that had healed the chaos.

"It's finally over," Mewtwo whispered. "This time…for good."

In the Digidestined Dimension, the inhabitants of Odaiba and the rest of the cities around the world heard the song weaving through the air like magic; not a symphony of cheer or an elegy of despair. Most of the parents hugged each other, silently taking comfort in that their children and worlds were finally safe and sound.

Nancy Takaishi glanced at Hiroaki Ishida, the tension between them still there though the song seemed to gently wash it all away. Silently they took each other's hands as the song swelled around them.

_We're so proud of you…all of you…_

As the peaceful melody floated around from world to world, one could almost feel the message it gave: a promise of healing and a promise of the difference only a few children could make.

* * *

**Digital World**  
**Sovereign Realm**

As the beams of light flashed everywhere, T.K. smiled in remembrance. _This was my last vision: the healing of the Digital World. _

Calumon floated up a little, his large green eyes shining with joy. "Wow, isn't it beautiful? The Digital World is becoming normal again."

"Hey, look at our worlds!" Davis pointed at the sky towards the dimensional worlds that had appeared in the shining heavens. "They're all together."

Izzy agreed. "It's very unique. The hearts of their inhabitants are helping this place heal."

"That's right," Cody agreed as he looked at the Tamers. "Your parents may not have been able to help us in the combat but they're able to help us now. It's the belief they have in you that's keeping us together."

Brock glanced up at the sky toward the Pokémon World. "And everybody there seems to be helping us too. Even if they don't know what we've been through, they're still eager to help any way they can."

"Even ours," said Joe, pointing at the Digidestined's Real World. "All of the people there know about Digimon. They truly want to help too."

_It's true, _thought Takato to himself. _We managed to defeat Missingno and heal this world…because we were together. As long as we're together, we can do anything! _

Without thinking, Takato let his hand drift next to him until he felt Rika's. She grasped onto it securely. Near them, Henry and Jeri did the same thing while Ash placed his arm around Misty. T.K. and Kari held each other close along with Matt and Sora. Jacqueline leaned her head against Jacob's shoulder. Davis and Catherine exchanged knowing smiles while Ken placed his hands on Yolei's shoulders.

The Digimon also stood by their partners, battle-weary, but proud of their labors. Pikachu too, looked up to the sky and smiled happily at the healing lands.

Before them, four shapeless beings appeared, writhing and twisting in the shimmering light's wake. As they began to take shape, the kids could make out the forms of the majestic Digimon Sovereign, resurrected again in the luminosity of the healing.

Azulongmon stretched his mighty head while Zhugiaomon spread his flaming wings. Ebonwumon shook his tree body and bobbed his two heads up and down. Baihumon used his massive paws to haul himself up from the ground.

After the light faded away, Chloe finally began to feel the exhausting efforts of her contribution. However, Lugia's Song continued to fill them with reassurance and peace.

_(End The Legend Comes to Life)_

The girl finished the song and tottered slightly on her legs. "I…am…so…tired…"

"You did a wonderful job and our worlds are safe," Azulongmon assured her. "Thank you."

"It was nothing Azulongmon," she said weakly. Tai ran up to her just before she lost her balance and fell backwards. "Th-thanks Tai."

He nodded, a smile in his deep brown eyes. "Don't worry. I got you."

Azulongmon nodded his large head and what looked like a grin formed beneath his flowing beard.

"Yes it was very good—for humans," Zhugiaomon grumbled.

Now everyone sweatdropped. "If that's all you could say Zhugiaomon," Baihumon began, and then stopped. "Actually for you that's a well-said compliment."

"Ack, the poor laddies and lassies are exhausted," Ebonwumon noted.

Exhausted or not, the three teams were proud of each other and their accomplishments. Missingno was gone for good as well as the Dark Masters. The long battle against chaos was finally over.

Rika and Takato, having suddenly noticed they were holding hands, withdrew their fingers. "Um…sorry."

"Yeah same here." Rika took a deep breath to regain her composure. "So…uh…Gogglehead…did you ever get around to telling Jeri how you felt about her?"

He blinked. "Jeri? Oh…I never…well…no…"

A small frown appeared on her face. "Well…why don't you get a move on? I'm sure with everything that's happened, she does love you." She smiled a little too forcedly. "I mean you did pretty good out there."

"Good? _Good? _We risk our lives to protect this world, restore it from permanent deletion, destroy a killing virus with an appetite for data, some of us bounced back and forth between life and death, and the chances of me coming back from the maelstrom were almost zero; and all you can say is 'You did pretty good out there!'"

Rika grimaced at the disbelieving look on his face and finally found the urge to laugh way too strong. "I was just kidding Gogglehead. But not about the first part. You should really talk to Jeri. After all of this you…deserve it." Turning away from the stunned look on Takato's face, she bounded off to where Renamon, Chloe, and T.K. were standing and waiting for her.

"Um, okay."

Terriermon used his ears to fly past Guilmon and Takato. "Aw, tough luck Takatomon. You didn't get a kiss from Rika."

"Whaaaaaat!" The goggled boy stared at the Digimon in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

Terriermon grinned. "Well, it'd be nice if you got a kiss from _somebody_ in this here lifetime so why not—?"

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled from beside Jeri. He too had let go of her hand once he'd realized he'd been holding it. "Don't say that!"

The dog bunny grinned. "You're not exactly one to scold me Henry since you're in the same boat as him."

"Oh shut up." Henry rolled his eyes.

Ash glanced sideways at Takato. "Why were you and Rika holding hands?"

The Tamer shrugged. "I dunno…wait. How did you know?"

"I have these things in front of my face Takato. They're called 'eyes.'"

Terriermon and Guilmon broke into gleeful laughter while Takato's face flushed. "First Terriermon, now you. What are you guys getting at?"

"I think Cupid's arrow has found a target," said Ash in a sing-song voice. "And you seem to have a thing for certain Digimon Queen."

Takato's face turned even redder. "I do…not." _I don't want the whole world to know. _

"You do too," Ash smiled slyly. Terriermon continued to chuckle.

"Ash quit teasing Takato," said Misty sternly. "Even after all that's happened, you haven't stopped being a child."

The trainer's eyes narrowed. "HEY! I resent that! Are you calling me immature?"

"I said, you haven't stopped being a child. I never said you were immature!"

"Yes you did."

"I said, I didn't."

"_I _said, you did." Guilmon, Takato, and Pikachu looked from trainer to trainer, back to trainer to trainer, and so on as if they were watching a tennis rally. They were at it again.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU BOTH UP!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both trainers meeped. "Yes ma'm."

Terriermon shook his head. "You humans are crazy."

"_Pikachu." (_You got that right)

Alexis: Whoa, talk about intensive battling. Missingno's gone for good, the kids are together again, and the worlds of humans, Pokémon, and Digimon are finally safe and sound. But is everything truly solved and just how are they going to fix everything else that's happened outside the Digital World? Find out next!

Okay obviously this story isn't done because I haven't settled a lot of things yet (like Takato and Rika's little problem heh) but fear not people! I still have a week and a few days before I head off to college so you can be sure to find the next installment close by. The next chapter might be the last; it might not. It all depends on you and your opinion of it. Well I'm beat so I hope you've enjoyed this VERY long chapter and don't hesitate to drop me a review telling how good it was or how much it sucked (hey, I can take it!). Till next time!


	15. Chapter 14 Promise of the Setting Sun

Me: I don't own…oh you people should know by now! To include on the list of what I don't own, I will add "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru from Kingdom Hearts, "To Know the Unown" by Innosense, and "Looking Through Your Eyes" by The Corrs. This chapter will finally answer the truth about Chloe and T.K's relationship and the new feelings blossoming among the Tamers. I _was _considering waiting a little longer before chocking this chapter out but then I thought about Thanksgiving so I'm giving you guys this as a belated gift! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 14-A Promise of the Setting Sun**

"_Even when you've played the game of your life, it's the feeling of teamwork that you'll remember. You'll forget the plays, the shots, and the scores, but you'll never forget the teammates,"—_Deborah Miller Palmore

"_It's just too painful to say goodbye,"—_Palmon, The Fate of Two Worlds

"_I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight,"—_T.K. Takaishi

"_You know what? I care for you too,"—_Kari Kamiya, His Master's Voice

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. And because I knew you…because I knew you…because I knew you…I have been changed for good,"—_Glinda and Elphaba: For Good, Wicked

**Digital World**

**Server**

**Next Day**

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Gennai stared at the television monitor with happiness and heaviness in his heart. On the screen the three teams were together and enjoying one another's company as well as the stability and harmony of the Digital World. They looked so happy and cheerful, yet…

_I hate to shatter their happiness. I'm not one for complaints but it doesn't seem right,_ he thought with a sinking feeling. "If only there was a way."

_"Gennai, you and I and the Sovereign know there is no way that we know of,"_ Oikawa's spirit replied. _"I as much as you hate to do this but they were never meant to stay together."_

The old Digimon/human/unusual being sighed wearily. "It's a shame. The last time I had to do this was to the Digidestined and the trainers."

"We know it is a shame," responded Azulongmon gravely. "But until we figure out what to do about them otherwise, we can't change the consequences. They are all from different worlds and dimensions and those were meant to remain separate. The Pokémon World portal is permanent with the Digidestined and can never leave but Missingno brought the others together. They are not linked. Until we can fix everything, they must remain apart."

"It's out of our hands now," Gennai confirmed half-heartedly. "Oikawa, inform your nephew. Being the most patient, he should take the news maturely."

* * *

**Forest Sanctuary**

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"_

If Oikawa could have, he would have rolled his eyes. _So much for Jacob taking the news maturely. I should've talked to Izzy. _

"Uncle Oikawa," Jacob said after he calmed down. "Are Gennai and the Sovereign serious? Are-are we really—leaving each other?"

_"It's true Jacob."_

Datirimon noticed his partner express a look of deflation. "Do we have to?" he asked in his tiny chirpy voice. "And for how long?"

The silence that emitted forth from Oikawa caused Jacob to cry out, "Not forever Uncle! It can't be forever!"

_"It's not forever but I cannot guarantee you seeing each other again anytime soon. I'm sorry my friend. Truly I am."_

"That's…not…that's not fair!" Jacob burst out, slamming his fist against the ground. Even the most patient of Digidestined had his limits. "We worked so hard, so _hard_ to save this world and others! And what do we get in return? Separation!"

_"I'm sorry Jacob. But you see, your worlds are not connected like the Digidestined and the Pokémon Worlds are. Missingno was the one who summoned Chloe and T.K. to the Tamers Dimension, not Rika. And he brought the rest of you there as well. So you see, with the virus gone there is nothing keeping you together any longer."_

Jacob shook his head. He was not one to cry so he didn't, but the way his face tightened, Datirimon and Oikawa could tell that pain was clawing away at him.

Cody and Matt, along with Armadillomon and Gabumon, arrived on the scene. Cody blinked curiously at the chagrined expression on his friend's face. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Mimi and Palmon came by as well. "Guys?"

Finally, the brown-haired boy spoke. "Uncle Oikawa just told me that now that we've saved our worlds, we don't need to be here. It's about time we left for home."

"So?" said Matt, confused.

"You don't get it do you?" Jacob exclaimed, working his throat. "When he said that, he meant that we would never see the Tamers again. Our worlds have been apart so that's how we're going to stay."

Cody's mouth dropped. "You can't be serious Mr. Oikawa!"

_"There's nothing any of you can do children. Nothing at all."_

"But…that means…" Matt began.

"We have to say goodbye?" Gabumon finished in shock.

Oikawa was silent. The kids took that as a "yes" and absorbed the sorrowful information in. Matt looked up again. "When do we have to leave?"

_"Today…at sunset."_

Mimi's brown eyes began to water. "But we just got back together again! Why?"

_It's just how thing were meant to be for now. You'll have to trust us on that."_

Palmon drapped a vine arm around Mimi who broke into sobs. Cody and Matt exchanged a look. _How are we going to break this to the others?

* * *

_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Takato walked through the trees, hoping for a sure sign of Jeri. He'd left Guilmon behind with the Digidestined Digimon (the dinosaur was only too happy to play) so there wouldn't be any interruptions. He had to tell her. _Tell her what? That I used to have feelings for her but now I'm in love with someone else? How will she take it?_

"Takato?"

He glanced to his left to see Jeri sitting under a tree with Leomon by her side. Her face had taken on a more lighthearted appearance since he had returned. "You look a little preoccupied."

"Can I tell you something Jeri?" She nodded and he took a seat beside her. "Uuuhh…alone?"

Leomon took the hint and moved away, leaving them together beneath the tree. "Okay…how to put this in simple terms…ah…Jeri?"  
"Yes?"

"I…um…" Takato struggled to work his throat. _Oh come on already!_ "Jeri…you're the nicest girl I know and I could always talk to you. You understand me and you try to help me whenever possible. And y'know…I…sometimes I think you like me or something."

Jeri gasped slightly. Takato sighed._Here it comes._ "Jeri," he said. "What I'm meaning to say is that I like you…I mean, I liked you—more than a friend. But that was before this whole adventure started. I couldn't think of anything but you when we were fighting the D-Reaper. I heard your screams when you were in trouble. I guess that meant I really cared about you—not that I don't care about you." He took a deep breath and continued. "The thing is…I don't feel the same way toward you like I used to. It's because…I'm…I'm…well can't you see I…" _Crap. _

"Takato," said Jeri. She was smiling. "I understand what you're trying to say."

His eyes widened in astonishment. "You do?"

She nodded. "To tell you the truth, I _do_ like you…but I can't be with you. You have too much power and anger sealed inside. You turned Guilmon…into something…terrible. I'm sorry but I can't live with that. I just can't."

"I-I know," he replied regretfully. "But…Jeri…"

"And I also know that while you only like me…there's someone out there that you love right?" she prodded gently.

"Um…" He blushed.

She smiled again. "When you unleashed your anger and created the fearsome ChaosGallantmon, you were angry over Rika's death. And you heard her own pleas for help when Missingno grabbed her. Even when you were far away, the way you looked at her and helped her…I knew. I could see so much compassion in your eyes, how you would do anything to keep her safe. You love her don't you?"

Takato stared at the ground for a long time before replying, "Yes."

Jeri laughed quietly and placed a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Then tell her. I know Rika. She'll understand."

He gave a hollow laugh. "Easier said than done. What if she doesn't accept me? You know, what if she's in love with—"

"At least let her know. She has a right to know the truth," said Jeri sensibly. "It hurts to watch the one you love, love somebody else. But it will hurt more by not knowing what your love's reaction is to your own feelings." She stood up and brushed off her dress. "I'm going to go see Henry and Suzie. In the meantime, tell her." She bent and gave Takato a kiss on the cheek before departing.

During normal standards, Takato would've blushed automatically at such a gesture from Jeri but not anymore. Only Rika could do that to him now.

"Hey Jeri?"

She turned around. "Yes Takato?"

"About Henry…all those times you spend with him…do you like him?"

A slight blush crept over Jeri's face. "I like him Takato…but as for more than a friend, I don't know."

"Oh," Takato mumbled. Then he smiled. "Thanks Jeri."

"You're welcome," she said sweetly before leaving him.

* * *

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple_

_Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! _The same phrase repeated over and over in Henry's brain as he moved past trees and shrubs, heedless of his sense of direction. Even with his best efforts, he wasn't able to think clearly.

"Henry? Earth to Henry."

The boy blinked rapidly before looking at Terriermon sitting on his shoulder. "Oh! Hi Terriermon. No need to worry about me; I'm fine."

"Really." Terriermon looked hard at him, skepticism clear in his tone. "Yeah, I see."

Henry scowled. "It's nothing Terriermon."

"You just can't admit that you have feelings for Jeri can ya? Of course then Takato is a bit of a problem but it's nothing that you can't handle."

Henry's gray eyes narrowed. "Terriermon, I do not like Jeri."

"Soooo, you wouldn't mind if I think Takato is weird for liking Jeri?"

Henry shook his head. "No."

"How about if I call Jeri a freaky, puppet-wielding, nutcase?"

"WHAT! She is NOT any of those things! She's the nicest girl I've ever had the fortunate chance to meet!" Henry snapped but stopped when he realized that Terriermon was kidding. He stopped walking after a minute and considered his actions. "What's wrong with me?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love," mumbled Terriermon from beside him.

The boy groaned exasperatedly. "Terriermon…" _You are _so _pushing it!_

"Look, just because you happened to hear a little bit of Jeri and Takato's conversation, you start jumping to conclusions," said his partner wisely. "But of course, you rarely listen to me on stuff like this."

"_Unlike_ you, I don't enjoy eavesdropping," Henry snapped, a little more ticked than usual. "I just..."

Terriermon put an ear around Henry's shoulder like a comforting arm. "Take it from me Henry; if you want the girl then you should go for her."

He once again tried to force his partner to think otherwise. "But…Terriermon…I don't like…"

"I'm not listening," said the rabbit. "If you like her, take a chance. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to call you a chicken in addition to a party-pooper."

"If Jeri and Takato are happy with each other then I don't care. It's better to be happy for your friends," said Henry in a final sort of voice. _Hard to think that way._ "They look good together and they've known each other since forever. They've _liked_ each other since forever."

Terriermon scratched the side of his head. "Well now that you put it _that _way…but Henry…" He shook his head and pointed with one ear, eyes suddenly bright. "Hey look, it's your dream gal!"

Henry whipped his head around to see that his partner was quite right. Jeri was wandering through the woods, apparently thinking hard about something. Somehow, in his head, he felt…strange.

"It isn't that simple. People can't fall in love so fast!"

"And why not?" Terriermon demanded.

The blue-haired Tamer struggled to find a rational answer, _any_rational answer that would satisfy the dog-rabbit. "It's not logical…it's not real if it's so fast."

"Since when was love something that could be defined logically?" the Data Digimon demanded firmly. "It's confusing, it's unexpected! That's why it's called _love!_ You can't just break it down! If you love somebody, your heart lets you know!" He flapped his ears impatiently. "What are you waiting for; a shove? If I were you, I'd go right up to her, fess up, and give her a big smooch on the lips."

"Terriermon!"_Wow, who knew that he could actually say something philosophical? _

"Or if you don't like that option, you can kidnap her and force her to love you."

Henry facefaulted. "What the—? Where do you get stuff like this?"

"You should see those sites online. Whoa."

"Eeew." Henry looked disgusted. "Remind me to ban you from the Internet when we get home."

His Digimon partner crossed his arms and grinned. Unlike usual, he didn't care about his ban. "Of course you wouldn't do that. But something tells me that you _will _do something right." He gestured at Jeri. "Good luck," he said before taking to the air with his large wing-like ears.

Henry watched him leave before turning to look at the pretty brunette once more. He wanted so much to look away but he couldn't, wouldn't. And somehow…his partner was right.

_Love isn't something I can break down into one conclusion. It's mysterious…and unexplainable. So the question is…all this confusion…is it love that I feel for Jeri?

* * *

_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Jeri continued to walk through the glistening forest, dodging the trees and stumps as if she had sixth sense. Although her heart felt light after giving Takato advice, it also felt heavy for not taking it herself. True, she did feel slightly sorry that she couldn't help Takato any more than she already did, but she had problems of her own to think about.

_"About Henry…all those times you spend with him…do you like him?"_

_"I like him Takato…but as for more than a friend, I don't know."_

_What did I mean as more than a friend? I don't understand. _Jeri stopped dodging trees and stared at the mossy grass floor. _I like him…I know that. But…is that all? No…_

_"Nothing's going to happen to us. I promise." _

Jeri closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her heart. The more she tried to think about it, the more she felt so unsure of herself. All of the comfort and understanding that the blue-haired Tamer had given her were not out of pity or masked disgust for weakness. Henry was truly willing to do whatever he could to help her. _He always wants to keep me safe…but why can't I give him a chance?_

…_It's because you're afraid he'll leave you…just like everyone else…_

_No…he won't leave me. If he did, he'd come back. Leomon came back when I needed him…I have to give him a chance…I have to give love another chance…but Henry might not feel that way about me. He might think I'm just on a rebound from Takato. _

A voice quavered from behind her. "J-Jeri?"

The brunette lifted her head to see the very person she had been thinking about for the longest time standing in front of her. Luckily, he seemed to have abandoned his partner. "Oh…hello Henry." _I've never noticed how handsome he actually is._ She tilted her head to one side. "Where's Terriermon?"

"Huh? Oh he left," said Henry. He was as nervous as heck. "I…um…Jeri?"

"Yes?" Unbeknownst to him, she was just as nervous as he was. "What is it?"

He shuffled his feet, trying to look anywhere but at her. "Can I ask you something?"

Jeri smiled sweetly, although her pulse quickened. "Of course."

"Do…um…do you love…Takato?"

Of all the questions she had imagined Henry asking her, this was not it. "No."

_No?_ "No?"

Jeri shook her head. "I like Takato. He's a great guy and a true friend. But I don't love him Henry. He's just…a friend."

Henry blinked. "But I thought…we all thought…" His head was spinning and his brain seemed to be working triple-speed. "If you don't love Takato…why you do always…"

"I did really like him at one time. Truly I did. But after Megidramon," she shivered and hugged herself. "I just couldn't see him the same way I used to. He was so nice and caring, but I couldn't believe how much anger he could hold."

Henry felt sorry for her. The way she looked…he wanted to shield her from the pain she had experienced. "Oh."

Jeri nodded and suddenly frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

"H-huh?" Henry's face flushed crimson. _Okay say something. You're supposed to be the smart one remember?_ "Um…no reason. Just out of curiosity." _Oh yeah, that was smart Henry. _

Jeri stared at him, her eyes suddenly hurt. "Oh. I see." _Why can't I tell him how I feel? Perhaps rejection is the answer?_

They stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at the ground. Both of them stood there, waiting for the other one to make a move._ It's so quiet. Come on Jeri; say something. _

_What should I do? Am I supposed to make the first move or is Jeri? _Henry thought to himself. _But how'll she react? And aren't we moving a little too fast? _

Finally, Henry forced someone to move…or else everything they had thought about would turn to nothing. He turned to leave.

Jeri wasn't going to let him slip away. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her. "Henry, please don't go. I have something to tell you."

Henry blinked in shock. Jeri had never done that before. He looked into her light brown eyes filled with compassion and…was that love?

"Jeri…?" He blushed, noticing that she had not let go of his arm. _What if she screams "Ew cooties!"? _

"I…I…Henry…will you…" Her cheeks turned cherry red in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Henry brought his other hand up to her cheek, lightly caressing it with his fingers. What was frightening her so much?

The young brunette moved even closer, feeling a lot braver than she'd ever felt before thanks to the comfort of his touch. _If I can't tell him how I feel then I'll just show him. _In one swift motion, she grabbed his face and planted her lips against his.

Henry's eyes widened before falling closed. His head began to feel dizzy, like he was floating among the clouds. Half of him wanted to let go but the other half wanted to stay. _Is this right?_

Jeri slowly pulled away long enough to look into his soft gray eyes. Her own sweet brown eyes were anxious. "What I was trying to say was…do you…feel anything…for me?" _Please don't hurt me. _"I mean…I know this may be a little too sudden for you…but…I really think…I…"

_Then again, who cares? _Henry pushed the conflicting thoughts out of his head and wrapped his arms around Jeri's waist, kissing her and surprising her with his response. He pulled away and held her close, a grin on his face. "Of course I feel something for you. It's love."

Henry wasn't sure if that was the most romantic answer he could give…but Jeri's smile was well-worth it.

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

* * *

_

Chloe stared at the pair through the trees with wide eyes. _Well this is certainly a sight to see. _She smiled to herself. _They are so cute together. _

"Well this is certainly a sight to see," said a male voice. Chloe turned around to see T.K. standing behind her, a smile etched on his face. "Henry and Jeri…who knew?"

"Does Takato know about this?" Chloe asked him.

T.K. shook his head. "Somehow…I don't think he'd mind."

Chloe frowned. "Why?" T.K.'s smile broadened and comprehension dawned on her face from the exhausting battle with Missingno. "Oh…right." She grinned back and hugged him. He hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

They stood there for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. Words weren't needed to describe their feelings toward each other. Yet both had learned something during the time they had temporarily died: the truth. They knew the truth behind their feelings and they were ready to expose it.

T.K. and Chloe both knew what they were going to do was necessary. T.K. loved Kari too much to hurt her but he loved Chloe too much to hurt her too. Chloe felt the same way about him and Tai. _What we are going to do is the right thing…for all of us. _

T.K. looked at Chloe in the eyes. A ripple of affection surged through him. "Are you ready?"

She nodded once and smiled quietly. "I am. It's been tough but…we got through in the end right?"

"We certainly have. But know this Chloe…"T.K. placed one hand on her cheek. "I could never have made it through any of our later adventures…without you."

_He's so modest. So unique. So…T.K. _"It's only because you love me."

"No…it's because we love each other."

In that way, without any words of agreement except in their eyes, they joined their lips together in a long and passionate kiss. It was heartbreakingly gentle, wonderful, and sweet; a lot more meaning behind it than the one they had shared at the cliff at the time of their confession. Chloe wrapped her arms around T.K's neck (nearly knocking off the boy's hat), molding her body to his. He, in turn, deepened the kiss and buried his hands into her silky hair. They had to make it last…for when they finally let go…something would change.

When they did let go, T.K. grinned at Chloe, breath coming out in short bursts. "Wow, now I know why Tai gets so dizzy around you."

"Aw shut up!" Chloe playfully smacked him on his arm but did not move out of their hug. Her own eyes were sparkling with mischief. "So is Kari the better kisser?"

T.K. turned red. "Like I'm gonna tell you that!" He elbowed her. "Enough teasing already. We have to tell them."

Chloe nodded and followed him through the trees. She knew she loved both T.K. and Tai, and it was incredibly hard to choose between the two.

But she had made a choice.

And in her mind, it was the right one.

But first…

The pair turned towards each other at the same time, the same thought traveling through their brains. _One more wouldn't hurt. _Silently they joined together in one long, meaningful kiss; their last.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

* * *

_

Rika pressed her hands against the strangely smooth bark of a tree. Renamon had disappeared for the time being, so no one was there to talk to her or give her advice on the tree's strange softness._Funny that this tree is digital and yet it feels smoother than normal trees. Talk about lush vegetation. _She straightened as she heard the sounds of happy voices coming near her. _Wonder who that could be?_

Labramon raced happily through the sunny trees. In his mouth was a blue-and-black object that Rika automatically recognized as Kazu's visor. Kazu and Gaudromon were chasing after him, apparently for the visor.

_And where's Alice?_

As if she had conjured up the girl from out of nowhere, Alice darted forward in front of Labramon. Labramon tossed the visor to her and she caught it. Now it was Alice's turn to be chased. Laughing, she flitted through the trees and tossed the visor back to Labramon.

Rika watched this game of keep-away continue for a few more minutes with a smirk on her face. It finally ended when the visor sailed over to Alice again, but before she could catch it, Kazu reached up and swatted it away with his fingers. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Aw crap!"

Alice reached out with her hands to grab him but the force of the fall pulled her down with him. They fell with a crash. _CRASH! _The dust lifted and settled.

Rika winced. _Gosh, are they okay? _

Kazu raised his head and glanced up. His arms were around Alice's back and her hands were on his shoulders. She stared down at him in shock.

"WAH!" They leaped away from each other, blushing furiously.

Kazu rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, sorry about that Alice. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." The blonde girl was breathing hard. "It was an accident." She glanced sideways at him and smiled shyly.

He blinked, and then returned it. Labramon and Guardromon raced around them joyfully.

_Well that was weird,_ Rika thought to herself. _I think Kazu's got himself a crush. That fast? Man, time flies. _

"Renamon."

The yellow kitsune landed on a branch above her. "Yes Rika?"

"Do you think it's too late for people to find love…even after they've lived so long without it?"

Renamon tilted her head in concern, a startled expression on her face. She was no supreme expert on romance but she knew enough about human nature by now. "If you mean it's too late for you then no. It's not too late for you to find love. You know Chloe and Takeru feel a great deal of affection for you and you feel the same towards them right?" Rika nodded slowly. "Then it's not too late for any other stage of love."

"I suppose…" Rika's tone was doubtful. She sighed and looked up at her partner. "I guess…I'm pretty lucky to have people that feel affection for me. I don't regret it even through all the pain it puts me through now and again."

"And what about your feelings toward Takato?" Renamon asked quietly. Rika gawked at her, amazed that her friend could read the emotions coming off her so well.

"I…I don't know." She looked slightly dejected. "I thought in time…but it's too late. I always knew it was too late."

Renamon slipped down the tree until she was standing beside Rika. She placed a paw on the girl's shoulder. "Don't stop trying Rika. It won't be too late…until your heart says so." With a knowing nod, she vanished.

Rika frowned, mulling over what her friend had said. _But there's Jeri…_

A hand landed on her shoulder. At once, her instincts kicked in. _Okay, should I punch, kick, or elbow-jab? _

"Rika it's me."

_Oh. _A fiery heat rose up from her face. She quickly suppressed it as she turned around. "Hey Gogglehead. What's up?"

Takato grinned sheepishly. "Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Rika shrugged. "I'm doing all right. No problems." She turned around again, her hair just barely missing his face.

He took a step closer and followed her gaze as she turned to look back at Kazu and Alice again. Gaudramon was shaking leaves on them and Labramon. Alice had a hand on Kazu's shoulder, and he was brushing the leaves off both of them. They laughed at Labramon rolling around in the grass, tilting his head up to receive the leaves. "They really seem to like each other don't they?"

She shrugged and chuckled. Her eyes flicked to Alice push a leaf off of Kazu's hair. "Visor-head and the Goth? Who'd have thought?"

"I know." They exchanged a laugh before turning to meet each other's eyes. For some odd reason, the whole world seemed to be at peace and nothing would ever be able to break the tranquility.

"Um…Rika?"

"Hmmm?" She turned around again to face him. As she did, her hair caught the lights from the sun, causing it to shimmer.

Takato turned slightly red and his gaze traveled to the ground. "Um, do you want to talk?"

"Not if you're going to stare at me and stutter nonstop," she replied smoothly.

Takato's face flushed even redder. _Oh great. She hates me for some reason. Ah don't be stupid. She doesn't hate me. _"Listen, Rika…about yesterday…"

"What about yesterday?"

"Um…you remember when you asked me to tell Jeri how I felt about her?" She nodded once. "Well, I want to tell you that it's all done. I don't love Jeri."

Rika's eyes widened. "You don't?" _He doesn't?_

Takato shook his head. "Jeri is in love with Henry. At least I think she is. She knows how I really feel and she and I just resolved to be friends in the future." He could see the doubt in her violet eyes. "Believe me. I—uh—saw them together earlier." He grinned sheepishly. "So…yeah. I'm in love with someone else."

Rika stared into his reddish brown eyes. _Eyes don't lie. He's really…then…I…_ "Then…you didn't hurt Jeri?" He shook his head. "Well…that's good. If you had I would've rearranged your face."

"I can understand that," said Takato cheerfully. "But why were you so insistent that Jeri and I should end up together?"

"Huh?" Rika blinked, blushing. "Oh…um…well…" Her heart began to pound like thunder. "Takato…I…"

The brown-haired Tamer looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Rika crossed her arms. Secretly, she was prepared to kill whomever he truly liked later. But she really needed to get this off her chest. "Takato…I really like…no, I…"

"Hey Rika! Takato!" called Ryo. He hadn't been there a moment ago. "I need to talk to you two."

_DARN IT!_Rika fixed a pretty angry glare on the Legendary Tamer while Takato's face fell. "We're a little busy here Akiyama."

"Look I didn't mean to interrupt anything important, but what you need to say can wait Rika," said Ryo impatiently. "The Digidestined and the trainers are leaving _today_ right before sunset and there's nothing that's keeping our worlds linked so we have to say our farewells."

_Wha-what?_Rika blinked. Takato glanced at her, then at Ryo. "You're not serious are you?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Hello? Would I _not_ be serious about something like this?" His face softened at the stricken expression on Rika's face. "Hey Rika…sorry about what I said. I…I know you don't want to say goodbye."

She nodded, her breath coming out slowly. Her bright eyes were glassy with chaotic emotions and she bit her lip to keep from tearing up. _Darn it. I'm getting soft. _

Takato looked at her sympathetically. "Rika?" He moved closer. "Are you...?"

"I'm okay Gogglehead," she whispered, but her voice sounded strangely choked. "I'm okay. Just…" She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just hold me for a minute okay?"

Takato didn't fight the blush that radiated from his face but obliged. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently, his check against her head. _At least I can show her I care. _

Ryo raised his eyebrows. _This would be a good time to retreat. _"Uh, see you guys later." He spun on his heel and left.

"Rika?"

She shook her head and pressed her face against Takato's shoulder. _I don't ever want him to let me go…_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before (song fades out)

* * *

_

"Tai?" Chloe called as she looked around the forest, her hands cupped around her mouth. "Tai!"

"Kari?" T.K. called from beside her. He frowned slightly. "Where are they?"

Chloe shrugged and blew a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. "I thought they'd be here. I was sure I was sensing them here earlier but I guess—"

"You're not wrong," a voice muttered quietly. "We're here."

Tai and Kari emerged from behind the trees. Their eyes were worried and somewhat childlike.

"Tai," Chloe whispered joyfully. She ran up to him but he held up his hand and shook his head. She blinked, fairly hurt. "What?" _What did I do now? _

He didn't say anything and neither did Kari. "Would you two like to tell us what's going on?" T.K. asked them warily.

Kari and Tai glanced at each other before Kari chose to speak: "Well, you know that Gennai said we have no need to be here anymore with the Tamers. We've served our purpose and we'll be able to finally go home and resume our adult lives. But…" here Kari faltered. "We were talking…and…we…"

"We were thinking about you two," Tai finished for her. His rich brown eyes traveled to the ground. "We were wondering…if you were willing to change the future."

The pair gasped. _What on earth? _"Taichi Kamiya, what are you talking about?" Chloe demanded, her dark eyebrows rising. "What do you mean you were wondering if we wanted to change the future?"

"Well, it wouldn't matter to us if you two wanted to um…hook up," Kari whispered. She seemed to be struggling internally. "I mean, Tai and I…we both know how you and T.K. truly feel about each other Chloe. We know you…love each other…more than anything."

T.K. and Chloe's eyes widened a bit. _They want us…to be together when we return to our dimension? _

"I…you two deserve each other. You fit together like no pair I've ever seen," Tai added hoarsely. "I guess Kari and I didn't want to accept it…but now we do. We know you two are not happy without each other so the only choice is for you to be together."

"But Tai," T.K. protested. "What about you and Kari?"

"As long as you're happy," Tai answered quietly. "It doesn't matter."

Chloe shook her head firmly at the same time as her heart flooded with love and emotion for the former leader of the Digidestined. "No Tai. We can't."

"Why not?" he asked her curiously. "No one's stopping you."

"But Chloe's right Tai," said T.K. firmly. "We can't do that to you and Kari. It wouldn't be right."

Kari sighed._Why are they making this harder than it actually is? _"It _is_right T.K. It's been obvious since you two met all those years ago. You love Chloe…don't deny it. And I _know_ she loves you." She raised her eyes to the older girl. "Don't you?"

Chloe bit her lip. "I don't deny it…but Kari…"

"Then you should just get together," said Kari bitterly. "It doesn't harm us. I mean, so we'll have to start over. It won't be that bad." She gave them a weak smile.

"Okay that's enough," snapped T.K. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What you guys are telling us to do is ridiculous. You're right that Chloe and I love each other. We always have and we always will. But you're making a mistake." His blue eyes met Kari's brown ones. "I love you Kari…no matter what you say. My feelings for Chloe have not changed my feelings for you and they never will."

"Besides," Chloe said briskly. "T.K. and I learned quite a bit during the time we were gone. He and I figured something out."

The other pair looked curious. "What is it?"

T.K. adjusted his hat. "When our crests were first formed, the creators believed that the Crest of Hope was bound to that of human life. Life is nothing without hope so when they created the Crest of Life, they assumed that the bearers of Life and Hope would one day meet and fall in love. The holders of the crests were like the crests, destined for each other because they were part of the same soul. When the crests were created, that soul entity was divided in half until the two pieces would reunite again.

"Unfortunately, the creators did not know that the Crest of Hope was bound to the fate of the Crest of _Light_ as well as that of the Crest of Life. There would be no Hope without Light and there would be no Light without Hope. They also didn't know that the Crest of Life would not go to a Digidestined…but to a Pokémon trainer. The holders of the crests of Light and Hope grew up together and were linked in such a way that they could never be torn apart while the Crest of Life remained dormant in another world."

"Until the day came when T.K. and I met each other," said Chloe softly. "And the beliefs of the creators was confirmed. He and I felt the pull between each other because we were _meant_ to feel the bond. We were bound by fate, by destiny, by our crests. But…something unexpected happened." She smiled faintly. "T.K. was already in love with Kari and when he met me, his feelings became confused…same as mine when I fell in love with you Tai."

"We knew then that nothing would be the same because we were so confused," said T.K. "Chloe and I…we felt like were betraying you both…because we loved you both but we loved each other as well. But that's when we learned…the feelings between Hope and Life are not meant to be the same as Hope and Light or Courage and Life. The feelings that Chloe and I have for each other are those of a soul. We _love_ each other but we are not _in love_ with each other."

The dark-haired beauty beside him nodded. "That's all our feelings really are. We are two halves of the same soul. Like a right hand and a left hand, we belong together but we made our choices. We are connected by fate…fate that we cannot control…but we don't want to be together. T.K. and I want the lives that _we_ chose…not the lives that fate would want for us. Besides, our choices don't change the fact that we're always one and the same…mind, body, heart, and soul." Chloe frowned and she stared into Tai's brown eyes. "Taichi Kamiya, if you wanna walk away from me now then go ahead. You offer me a second chance…a chance to live my life with T.K…a chance to live my life the way that my soul was destined to live. But that's not what I want. I want what _I've _chosen for myself. And it wouldn't be right to take away whatever you have for me."

Her brows furrowed but she stubbornly did not look away. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I choose you Tai, not T.K. I've loved him for as long as I've known him…even before. But I don't want him." She sighed. "I can't make your choices…but I _can _give you my heart. I don't expect anything else. You're right in saying I love T.K. because I do. But I love you more Tai…so much more."

Tai stared back at her; she looked so serious and beautiful. He remembered that he had been attracted to her for pretty much the same reasons as he had been attracted to Sora: her beauty, her compassionate nature, and her strength. He had felt guilty about that because he thought that loving Chloe would only be a lie, a false substitute of his love for Sora.

But Chloe was not Sora. She was skilled in other areas and more prone to emotion. She had a different sort of beauty, a mysterious sort of beauty with a mist constantly surrounding her painful past. She was tougher with an air of aggressiveness around her when provoked. In other words, she was harder to love. Yet he knew that his love for her was stronger than his for Sora. He had gotten over Sora, accepted her as a friend.

_But I'll never get over Chloe. _

"So what do you say Tai?" Chloe asked him, taking a step closer to him. Her long dark hair fluttered around her.

In response, Tai smirked and pulled her into a loving kiss. Chloe gave a little gasp of shock, but it was quickly suppressed as she melted into the leader's embrace. Her arms slid across his back and up to clasp his neck while his own hands ran through her hair. Their hearts even seemed to be beating in unison as their minds formed the same thought: _This is my choice. This is whom I really want. _

Tai pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Was that a good enough answer for you?" he asked her, smiling. "Or did you really need words?"

Chloe shook her head, playfully swatting his arm. _He's so dense. So amazing. So…Tai._ "Idiot," she muttered, leaning into his embrace.

Behind them, T.K. laughed. "Y'know, maybe I should have tried that with her instead of trying to reason with her earlier."

"What is THAT supposed to mean!" Kari demanded.

T.K. laughed again and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing Kari. You know I love you."

She turned around to face him, her eyes shining. "I never get tired of hearing you say that."

"Hmmm, then I should say it more often." T.K. leaned down and kissed her gently.

Kari smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pouring everything into that one passionate kiss. When they finally let go for air, she leaned her head against his chest, his arms curving around her slender shoulders.

"And I love you too T.K."

T.K. grinned down at her and looked up, his blue gaze locking with Chloe's. They smiled gently, knowing this choice was what they really needed. All they had ever wanted. As for their feelings for one another…they silently bid farewell to them. Those feelings would still be there as constant parts of their souls. But that's all they were. Nothing more.

_Because no matter what happens, we're the same person…and that's all we really need__…__

* * *

_

_To tell? Or not to tell? To tell? Or not to tell? _Takato paced irritably back and forth across the grassy floor. He was sure that Jeri's advice would help him earn the courage he needed, but he still felt as unsure as he had before speaking to her.

_On the one hand, if I tell Rika how I feel, she might fall into my arms (heh, yeah right) and accept my feelings. On the other hand, if I tell Rika how I feel, she might punch me, insult me, laugh in my face, or all three. And there's still the question of whether or not she likes Ryo. _

Takato stopped pacing and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. _On the whole, my options aren't too good. _The sound of chattering reached his ears. "What I need is some more good solid advice," he muttered, turning towards the chattering. He could make out the familiar forms of Chloe, T.K., Tai, and Kari.

"And who better to give the advice than the people she remains close to." He took a deep breath, and then darted toward them. "T.K.! Chloe!"

The two teens turned at the sound of his voice, their eyes surprised. "You need something Takato?" T.K. asked him.

Takato nodded, looking meaningfully at Tai and Kari. "I really need to speak with T.K. and Chloe alone please. It's…um…personal."

Tai grinned, understanding completely. "Sure Takato. Let's go Kari." He and his sister left the three kids alone.

Once they were gone, Chloe crossed her arms in front of her. She smiled at the young Tamer. "Okay Takato, what do you need to talk to us about?"

He looked at her nervously. "Well…Chloe…T.K…I need to talk to you guys about Rika."

"What about Rika?"

"I…I was sort of hoping you guys could give me some advice," he mumbled. He rubbed the back of his head again, his gaze drifting toward the ground. "Y'see, I sort of…well…okay, I'm in love with her." He rushed on before they could interrupt him. "I think I've loved her...for a long time…only I never knew."

The two teens said nothing for about two minutes. Then a smile lifted the corners of Chloe's mouth. "I was wondering when you would decide to fess up."

"Huh?" Takato lifted his head to stare at her and T.K. They grinned down at him. "You…you mean you guys _knew?_"

"We took a hint," T.K. replied cheerfully. "I mean, it wasn't that hard to notice that you at least cared a great deal about Rika."

Takato nodded solemnly. "So…like I was saying…I don't know how to tell her how I feel. It's because if she finds out, there's a chance that…that…"

"That you'll face rejection and probably severe pain in the process?" Chloe finished gently.

"Well…yeah."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "No way Takato. Rika may be like that most of the time, but if I know anything you should go ahead and tell her your true feelings for her."

"But…what about Ryo?"

"What about him?"

Takato sighed inwardly. "Why would she accept me when she has someone like Ryo? I mean, he's handsome and I'm not, he's skilled and I'm not, he's powerful and I'm not, he's smart and I'm—" He paused, realizing what he was going to say.

"And you're not?" T.K. laughed. Chloe giggled and covered her mouth with one hand.

"GUYS, I'm being SERIOUS!" he yelled, though he blushed a bit in the process.

T.K. stopped laughing. "S-sorry." He grinned. "But you're wrong Takato. You're pretty skilled for a Tamer and you're the strongest out of all of them."

"You may not be that bright, but you're not a complete idiot like some people I know," said Chloe, her blue eyes dancing. "And I must admit, you're quite cute." She giggled again at the younger boy's blushing face. "Besides Takato, Rika does _not_ like Ryo in that way. They may be similar in the way they train and all that, but she doesn't see him in the way you see her."

"Chloe's right." T.K. said. "Take a chance. Life is all about making risks. The worst she could tell you is that won't want to be friends." For obvious reasons, he and Chloe did not tell Takato that his feelings for Rika were mutual.

_Some things need to be done without the help of others. _

Takato sighed. "You sure?"

"Rika trusts you with almost anything Takato," Chloe told him. "She cares about you and you know you care about her." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "If she doesn't feel the same way, then at least you won't lose your friendship. She really would never hurt you."

He grinned self-consciously. "Why do you guys have such faith in me?"

They smiled, still not . "Because you tried to get through to Rika," said T.K. softly. "You always tried to be her friend even when she pushed you away. I think you have a pretty good chance with her Takato."

"But if you break her heart," Chloe warned. "I'll break your legs."

Takato laughed nervously. "I'll keep that in mind." He stared up at the sky, noticing that the sun was starting to sink towards the west. _No…it can't be that late already. _

Chloe and T.K. also followed his gaze. Comprehension dawned on their faces. "You already know, don't you?" T.K. asked the Tamer softly.

Takato nodded solemnly. Chloe reached out and took his hand. "I think it's time."

* * *

As the three teams stood close to one another at the front of the Forest Sanctuary, Azulongmon, Gennai, and Oikawa floated above them. "Again we thank you for everything you have done for us children," said Azulongmon solemnly. "We only wish there was some way to repay you for all of your troubles."

"We…we want…" Takato began but then closed his mouth. What was the use? He knew there was nothing to change what was about to happen.

"Can't we just have…a little longer?" Jacob asked Gennai solemnly.

The elderly being shook his head. "I'm sorry Jacob, but the rifts have to be closed. The longer we wait, the less time you have to get back home."

"What if we don't wanna go back?" Davis demanded. "What if we wanna stay here…like this…with the Tamers?"

_"That cannot be allowed Davis,"_ Oikawa whispered. His voice fluttered with the butterfly wings. _"You belong in your world and that is where you must be returned."_

"But what about our Digimon?" asked Tai. "If we visit them in the Digital World, doesn't that mean we might be able to see the Tamers sometimes?"

Agumon bit his lip. "Not exactly Tai. We talked about that with the Sovereign already. We can't."

"It's because we're on different levels of the Digital World," said Patamon. "And even then, though you may make frequent trips here; the Tamers cannot."

The sun's golden rays hit the soft leaves of the trees and a brilliant luminosity of white light floated around in front of the older teams. Slowly, the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers turned towards the Digimon Tamers.

Feeling a compelling urge in her heart, Chloe closed her eyes and then began to sing. Her voice was achingly lovely and flowed gently over her teammates like a crystal douse of water.

_How the universe began  
What the future holds  
Why do fools fall in love  
What happens to our souls  
Clues to life's mysteries  
Are what we hope to find  
Always reachin' for a reason  
Searchin' for a sign_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
Don't want all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know  
The unknown_

She looked over at Rika, who slowly nodded. Taking up the second verse, the Tamer closed her own eyes and began to sing. Everyone was stunned. Rika's voice was so breathtaking and angelic. _I've never sang anything since "Promise of the Setting Sun." _

_Is there life on other planets  
Why there's magic in a kiss  
What dreams really mean  
Who hears us when we wish  
Everybody's wondering  
Tryin' to understand  
But all the revelations  
Are like castles in the sand_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you  
_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you_

Chloe and Rika both began to harmonize the song, the sound of their voices resonating throughout the safe haven. They sang of the mysteries of the unknown, of what lay ahead, and that there would always be friendship and teamwork.

_You don't have to tell me  
Just why you went away  
Now that you've come back  
There's nothing more to say  
All I really need to know  
Is that you're here to stay_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
Don't want all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
_

_To know the unknown  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
To know the unknown  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
I don't need all the answers  
'Cause one thing is true  
As long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you_

_  
_The girls trailed off, ending the song in voices barely higher than whispers.

_So I don't need to know…the unknown…_

"Well guys," said Tai solemnly. "It's been real. We all wanna just say…thank you. Thank you for being with us throughout all of those battles, and for standing up to meet the challenge no matter how much the odds were against us. But most of all, thank you for being _you_, the Digimon Tamers. Without you guys, I don't know where we'd be."

T.K. nodded. "Everything that we've been through this past month…never forget any of it. We promise never to forget you if you promise to never forget us."

The Tamers nodded. "We will _never _forget you."

For one long moment, the three teams could think of nothing else to say to each other. Then fresh tears broke away from the ducts within their eyes as the pain of leaving became actual physical pain, and everyone began to call out his or her goodbyes and last words as the older teams gradually began to disappear into the light.

"Don't stop being who you are Takato," Tai told the young Tamer. He managed a shaky smile.

Davis nodded. "Yeah. You're a great leader, and you've done us proud."

"That's for sure," said Ash solemnly. "D-don't forget us okay?"

The Tamer smiled sadly. "Thanks you guys." The tears in his eyes wobbled slightly and he resisted the urge to bawl right then and there.

"Watch out for yourself Henry," Izzy said seriously. "Oh and keep an eye on Terriermon."

Henry attempted to laugh. "I'll do my best."

"Henry keep an eye on _me?_" Terriermon snorted. "It's vice versa on that one Computer Boy."

Mimi hugged Jeri tightly. "Take care of yourself Jeri," Mimi whispered against her tears. She broke away and began to bawl uncontrollably. Palmon passed her a packet of tissues.

Jacqueline also hugged the female Tamer closely. "You'll be okay won't you?"

"Of course I will," said Jeri breathlessly. "I know I'm not alone anymore now that I have Leomon again and—" here she looked Henry "—other people who care about me." Tears ran down her face in rivulets.

Terriermon noticed the look and grinned. "I _knew _it! Who's the Mon? Who's the Mon?"

"Not you," Henry muttered.

"Hey! I resent that!"

Ken and Ryo gripped each others' hands tightly. "We'll see each other again right?" Ken asked him.

"We better."

"Thank you for everything Tamers," called Matt. "We'll miss you guys!"

"You guys are the best friends we've ever had!" Sora added with a teary smile.

Jacob nodded. "And remember, you'll make us proud even if we're not there to say the words. You always do."

"Oh yeah! Say 'hi' to your parents for us!" Yolei added. "Considering we won't be seeing them after this."

"Stay out of trouble you two!" Brock called to Kazu and Kenta.

They grinned. "Who us?"

"Stick together okay?" said Misty tearfully. "We'll be watching over you."

Suzie began to wail. "Don't go! Don't go!"

Cody smiled at her as he slowly disappeared. "Don't be sad Suzie. Don't think of this as a farewell. Think of this as a goodbye…for a little while."

"Say 'hi' to the Monster Makers for us," Joe added. His glasses seemed to wink. "And keep each other safe."

"Don't eat all the bread okay?" Guilmon whispered innocently.  
_  
"Pikachu!" _**Goodbye! **

One by one the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers faded away from view, still shouting out last goodbyes. The Digimon partners followed as well to return to their own plane of the Digital World. Finally, only T.K. and Chloe were left in the glowing light. Patamon had gone on ahead.

"It's time for you to leave as well children of Life and Hope," rumbled Azulongmon.

The pair nodded and gazed at the Tamers, remembering the day they had met. It seemed so long ago now.

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

Unhurriedly, the trainer and the Digidestined went over to each Tamer and hugged them gently farewell. They lingered around Takato a little longer than usual.

"Please take care of Rika for us," T.K. whispered to the younger boy.

"I…I will," he murmured, fighting back the urge to cry. Judging by the feeling of moisture rolling down his face, he was failing miserably.

Chloe smiled tenderly and moved Takato's bangs aside to kiss his forehead. "I know you won't let us down Takato. You're a great friend." She winked at him. "And be sure to think about what we said okay?"

"Sure thing."

Silently, the pair turned towards the last Tamer in the group, the only one that they still had yet to say goodbye to. Rika bit her lip. "Go on. Aren't you guys gonna leave already?"

T.K. shook his head, smiling sadly. "We don't wanna leave you. Not like this."

She closed her eyes. "What does it matter? You'll leave anyway won't you? So just go."

T.K., Chloe, Renamon, and the other Tamers knew exactly why Rika was acting like this. She was doing her best to bury away the actual pain of letting them go. She didn't really want them to leave but she knew the separation was not her decision to make.

Chloe looked down at her blue ocarina for a minute and then put it to her lips. Lugia's Song poured forth from the small instrument, hauntingly beautiful and full of promise. Then Chloe stopped playing and cocked her head to one side. _What is…this…song?_ She frowned for about a minute, and then put the ocarina to her lips once more. The new song that poured forth was similar in minor keys to Lugia's Song, but it was more like a melodic message than a song of healing. Out flowed feelings of love, friendship, life, dedication, teamwork, and destiny.

_Teamwork…is the key…to your destiny…_

When she finished playing the new song, Chloe removed the ocarina from her mouth and wiped off the mouthpiece. She frowned as if considering something, and then she handed the ocarina to Rika. Rika stared at it and then at her. "What Chloe?"

"I think it's time we let go of the past a little," said Chloe with a small smile. "So I've decided to give it to you."

She could hear the rest of the Tamers gasp, though in admiration or in shock she could not tell. Rika blinked. "W-why?"

"Think of it as a memento," said Chloe cheerfully. "You don't have to learn how to play it; just keep it and take care of it for me."

"But…don't you need it?"

"I'm not giving it up," Chloe replied. Her brilliant blue eyes glowed with happiness. "I'm passing it on."

Rika's eyes widened…and then filled with tears. She pressed the ocarina to her chest, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "Thank…you."

Chloe reached over and hugged her tightly. Her own eyes were glimmering with unchecked tears. _So much for hiding my sentimentality._ "No…thank _you_ Rika. Thank you for choosing to open your heart to me and T.K.…and giving us a chance to live."

T.K. hugged the redhead as well, reaching between Chloe's arms to reach her. "Take care of yourself and remember…just because you can't see us, doesn't mean we're not there. Anytime you feel alone then look up at the stars. Know that we'll always be watching over you." He brushed away the skittering tears that were falling from Rika's eyes. "Both of us."

Rika nodded, crying and smiling at the same time. She could already see that their bodies were slowly becoming as transparent as their teammates before them. They pulled away from her and allowed the transparency to take effect.

"I…"

Chloe and T.K. stared at her questioningly.

"I…" Rika stood up straight and uttered the words she'd only remembered saying twice in her lifetime. "I love you."

The two teens smiled back at her for the last time. A brilliant luminosity of white light floated around them, blocking them from outside view. Yet Rika and the other Tamers caught their last words as they faded away into the brilliant radiance.

_"We know…" _

_I name this song…Teamwork is the Key…

* * *

_

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

The parents and friends of the Digimon Tamers stood huddled around the lake area in Shinjuku Park as they had when the children had first gone to the Digital World. A few more inhabitants of West Shinjuku, curious about what was going on, had also come along to watch the Tamer's return.

A glimmering sphere of white light appeared at the edge of the lake and slowly faded away. Standing in place of the sphere were the Digimon Tamers and their partners, home at last.

Takehiro and Mie Matsuki raced over to Takato and Guilmon, gathering them both in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you," Takato whispered, choking back tears.

"We're glad to have you both back safely," Takehiro told him. "I _knew_ you could do it."

"Thanks for believing in me."

"Home! Home!" Guilmon cheered joyfully. "Where I can finally sleep in my house and eat Guilmon bread until I get sick!"

Rika and her mother exchanged a long tearful hug. "Oh Rika, when I saw what had happened I feared the worst, but you came out all right in the end." Rumiko smiled. "I knew you'd show the bad guys who was boss."

"Oh Mom," Rika laughed. "Thanks."

"Thank you for looking out for her Renamon," Seiko said to the kitsune fox.

"Frankly, I'm not sure who was looking out for whom."

Henry and Suzie were immediately snatched up by their parents into a hug. "Mommy! Guess what? I tuwned into a Digimon!"

"I know Suzie. I saw."

"You did a wonderful job Henry," said Janyu. "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled. "Thanks Dad." There was a tug on his shirt, and he turned around to see Jeri standing there with her father. "Oh right. Dad…Mom…we've had a lot of changes happen to us in the Digital World…and well…you already know Jeri here."

"Smooth Casanova," Terriermon muttered under his breath.

The brunette smiled at seeing him so flustered. She glanced at her father. "Daddy, this is someone I'd like you to meet." She also waved a hand up at Leomon. "Oh yeah, and Leomon coming back to me was only one of the changes."

Ryo and his father exchanged an awkward hug, but it was clear that they were happy to see each other. Kazu's parents held onto the boy so tightly, Guardromon had to pull him out of the embrace. Kenta and his parents held a tearful reunion as well, though less exuberant than his friend's. Ai and Mako were also happily reunited with their family, after a brief scolding about running off to "fight the bad guys."

As for Alice, she introduced Dobermon to her grandfather Rob McCoy, who was overjoyed to have her back. The smile that lit her face was something he had never seen in a long time.

Yamaki grinned at them all. "We're pleased to have you back Tamers…but what of your other teammates?"

At this, Takato hung his head. The Tamers' happy expressions became sorrowful and subdued. "They…left…"

"Oh."

_But not forever…

* * *

_

**West Shinjuku District (Tamers Dimension)**

**Nonaka Residence**

**Next Day…**

_Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes_

Takato walked down the sidewalk, his steps slow as he thought about everything that had happened before. It felt like everything he had been through had cost a lifetime rather than just a few weeks. _It feels like forever since we said goodbye. _

He'd just gone to visit Guilmon to deliver the usual bread but now he had no idea what else there was left to do. The long evening stretched out before him. _It's like nothing really seems like much of a purpose now that we've saved the world again._

Takato sighed and looked up. To his shock, he found himself in front of Rika's house. _Huh? How the heck did I end up here? Unless it was by pure intuition. _He was about to turn around and leave when Seiko Hata and Rumiko Makino opened the door.

"Oh Takato! We didn't expect you," said Rumiko, ushering him inside.

"Um, actually I wasn't planning to come here. Y'see I—"

"Rika's actually been a little down lately, so you coming here is actually perfect timing. Maybe you could bring a little ray of sunshine in her life," said Seiko pleasantly. "Go on. She'll be happy to know you're here."

Rumiko nodded. "Renamon's out at the moment with the other Digimon—at least that's what Rika told me. Go right ahead young man." She and Seiko left.

Takato looked at the door nervously. Normally, it would have been okay for him to go to Rika's house but so much had changed since then. Still, he had come this far and he wasn't going to back down now.

_But what if she hates me?_

_…She does _not_ hate you…_

_What if she secretly loves Ryo? _

_…Weren't you listening to Chloe and T.K.?…_

He bit his lip as his hands reached for the sliding door leading to the porch. He stopped, considering, _Should I? _

At once, his friends' words of advice drifted in.

_"Rika trusts you with almost anything Takato. She cares about you and you know you care about her."_

_"Take a chance. Life is all about making risks. The worst she could tell you is that she won't want to be friends."_

With the support of Chloe and T.K.'s words, Takato pushed aside the door and walked onto the porch. He quickly scanned the area bathed in the orange glow of the sunset. Then he saw her.

_There's no turning back now. _

_I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes_

Rika rested her hands against the top of the bridge, gazing at her reflection in the pond. The glow of the setting sun lit up every delicate feature on her face and the golden highlights in her hair gleamed. For a minute, Takato could only stare at her serious face as she gazed into the water's depths. He hadn't expected to find a tearful, frail Rika like that memorable night on the Digital World cliff top (Rika would probably grind him into hamburger if he mentioned it). Yet he hadn't expected such a blank emotionless face. Perhaps if she refused to express any emotion, she would feel no pain.

"Rika?"

Rika glanced out of the corners of her eyes. Takato was standing next to the end of the bridge as if he were afraid to step onto it.

"What…what are you doing here Gogglehead?"

"I...I…came to see you," he stammered nervously. "Your mom and grandma let me in."

She raised her eyebrows slightly but shook her head. _Doesn't matter. He just came to see me like a friend would. Nothing more. _"Oh."

"Yeah." Takato looked at her again. "So, where's Renamon?" _Oh wait, I already know. _

"Out…but she'll be back before dark."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Um…"

_Oh, so it's going to one of _those _visits. _"Why are you really here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Takato replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Soooo…how are you doing?"

"Despite the fact that I had to say a fond farewell to a bunch of people I happen to care about very much, I'm just peachy," she replied cynically. "If that's all you wanted to know, then you can kindly leave me to deal with my thoughts. I trust you know the way out."

Takato flinched but he forced himself to ignore the twinge of uneasiness. Nobody said this was going to be easy. "I…actually I didn't come here to see how you were doing…well…not really…I mean…aw heck I don't even know what I mean!" He stared down at the earth and cleared his throat. "Well…"

Rika's gaze stayed on the water. Her knuckles had turned white from gripping the bridge railing too tightly.

Takato stepped onto the bridge. "You're not crying."

"How observant you are," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, walking over to her. "I just…" He paused and looked at her looking into the water's depths. Despite her emotionless face and serious posture, she looked so…so… Takato bit his lip to keep the heat from rushing to his face.

Rika turned away from the water to face him. He was a lot closer than she realized. "Takato?"

Takato looked down at the wooden planks, more to stop her from looking at him than anything else. "Don't bury away the pain."

Rika's face hardened. _Bury away the pain?_ "I don't feel…pain. I know my friends will come back to me." She turned back to the water. "I'm still with them and they're still with me."

She felt his hands touch her shoulders hesitantly. She jerked away. "I don't want you to come to me just because of an ordeal Takato. I can take care of myself."

Takato felt a slight twinge of hurt course through his body but he shoved the feeling aside. Taking her hand, he forced her to face him.

Rika's eyes widened. He had never done that before. "Trying to surprise me Gogglehead?" She gave a small laugh.

He ignored her comment. "Don't shut me out Rika. I want to be there for you in the toughest of times. I want to be the one that you can turn to when you need someone to turn to. Let me be someone you can rely on. If anything's bothering you, I need to know."

"I _do _rely on you Takato," she replied matter-of-factly. She tried to tug her arm away but he had a death grip on her. _More than you think._ "I don't need you all the time. You don't know how I feel."

"I know that," said Takato earnestly. "But don't shut me out." Rika fixated her violet eyes onto his auburn ones. "It's only when an ordeal happens that you need me and I want it to mean more than that." He took a step closer. "It's only when you do need me then I'm not so afraid."

Rika backed away but her hand was still caught in his. When she took a step backward, it just drew Takato even closer. "Don't go," he whispered quietly.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, her eyes meeting his. They seemed to shine with inner light. "The thing is…I need you Rika," Takato added.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." He took another step closer to her, until he could almost feel the warmth radiating from the proximity of her body. He swallowed hard. "I…I do."

Finally she answered. "Why do you need me?"

"Because you're a part of me," Takato answered softly. He didn't know how he was going to be able to do this. "Just tell me what to do to make you happy and I'll do it. More than anything, I just want you to be happy."

"Takato…"

He stared back at her face, blank and emotionless as before. His heart sank. _She doesn't…feel the same way. _"And if…you're happy…with someone else…then it doesn't matter," he said in a choked voice. "I mean…I never did give you any hints. It's my fault really for not realizing it sooner."

Rika wanted to speak but she couldn't work her throat.

Takato let go of her hand and turned away. "I understand…I've always sort of known you wouldn't care about me the way I do about you. I always thought I could be the one to melt your heart of ice, but I was wrong wasn't I?" He studied the rough wooden planks. "It's okay…really. I just…at first I was unsure of my heart and I can't believe it took so long for me to figure out…but now…now I know…"

_What is he talking about? _

"Even if you don't feel the same…I just want you to be happy. Because I figured out that I really…I…"

"You what?"_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"I…I…"

_…For crying out loud! Spit it out Matsuki!…_

_Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

He took a step away, still not looking at her. "I love you Rika."

Rika's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. _He loves me? He…he loves…me? _"You what?"

"I…I love you," he repeated, trying out the words on his tongue. He saw that her face was filled with astonishment. "I…I really do."

Rika's surprise melted down into plain old confusion. She took a step closer, trying to see his face.

Takato sighed, still keeping his back to Rika. He had finally let out the four secret words that had been buried away in his heart ever since the battle with Piedmon…heck, maybe ever since he figured out she existed outside his dream long ago. This friend who had been a constant part of the team, this girl whom when he thought he'd lost her forever, he discovered he loved more than life itself. "But I understand…if you don't feel the same way. I understand if you…" He took another deep breath. "I'd better go."

"No!" Rika grabbed his arm, willing him to stay. "Don't leave." She was not going to let the one person whom she had spent most of the time thinking about walk away from her now.

He didn't look at her. "But Rika…you were right. I could never understand how you feel. I'm not Renamon. I'm not Chloe. I'm not T.K." He shook his head. "I could never hope to mean anything like they mean to you. I could never measure up to them."

"I don't care!" Rika burst out. Now he _did _look at her. "You've always been there for me and I know you'll always be there for me. Don't say that you don't understand me 'cause you do."

"Rika," Takato whispered. "I'm not—"

"I don't expect you to be. Don't change yourself Gogglehead!" She tightened her hold on his arm. "It doesn't matter if you're not Renamon or Chloe or T.K. I never _asked _you to be them! You care and you show you care because you're _you._" She fixed her eyes on his face. _He wants to know. He _needs_ to know._"Don't walk away from this…please don't." A tear escaped from her eye and she brushed it away angrily. "Damn it Takato…can't you see? I love you!"

Takato blinked rapidly. _She loves me? _His face slowly flushed and he was sure his heart skipped about two beats.

"I don't know when…I don't know how," Rika continued. Her eyes trailed to the floor. "And frankly, I don't care anymore. I've been fighting it for the longest time…but I know…I love you."

"B-but you and Ryo…"

Rika shook her head hard. "You believed I was in love with _Ryo?_ Oh for the love of God, open your eyes Takato! He and I may have a lot in common but that doesn't mean anything." She clenched her free hand into a fist. "You stupid baka! The whole time with the D-Reaper and the Parasimon and our adventures…even now! It was only you I ever wanted! Only you!"

_She only wanted me…_For a long time the goggled Tamer just looked at Rika, really looked at her. She was so…beautiful. _All this time she really loved me and I was too stupid to realize it. _

The fiery redhead let out all of the air from her lungs. _Did I change his mind? Am I already too late and I'm nothing to him again? It's not my fault that I chose to fall in love with the gogglehead._ "I don't know what else to say. What else do you want me to say!"

Takato shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. _I should've known._ Slowly, he took Rika's hand away from his arm and turned to face her properly. He cupped the sides of her face and lifted it. "Rika?"

She stared at him. "Gogglehead?" _Okay, what's going on in the weird head of his? _For some strange reason, she found her instinct to close her eyes.

Takato took a shot at it and leaned closer. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered before pressing his lips gently against hers.

If their inner voices could have agreed on one thing throughout that entire afternoon, it was this:_ Finally. _

_I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known_

After about ten seconds, Takato whipped his head back. His heart was pounding, his head was spinning, and his breath was ragged as if he had run a mile. Rika was breathing rapidly and trembling.

"I…Rika I'm sorry," he stammered nervously. He was blushing heavily and he knew it. "I've never done that…before."

Rika stared at him and bit her lip. "Not even…with Jeri?"

Takato shook his head. "Not even with her." His gaze drifted to the wooden planks once more. "I'm sorry." _She must hate me now. _

Rika's face broke into a smile, the first smile she'd worn in a long time. _Him and his stupid heart. _"Don't be." Truth be told, the kiss had been a little awkward and unsure as if he was afraid to hurt her, or as if he was unaccustomed to kissing. The latter was most definitely the case. _But it's better than anything I've ever experienced so far. _

Still smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Takato's head shot upward in surprise and he couldn't stop the temperature in his face from rising. "Takato?" Rika whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why…why do you love me?"

He blinked and moved her head away from his shoulder so he could look at her properly. "Rika, what kind of a question is that?"

"A smart one," she replied smoothly. "So really…why do you love me? You could have anyone in the world Takato…so why me? In case you haven't noticed by now, I'm not the nicest nor the most agreeable person in the world."

Takato nodded. "Well of course I know that. But I also know that you're not the type to be afraid of anything and when you are, you don't let it get to you. You're different from any other girl I've ever known and I find that most attractive about you. You don't want people to shoulder your responsibilities." He blushed again. "And besides Rika…I don't want anyone else. I only want you, cons and all."

Rika's smile broadened. _Good enough answer for me._ "Am I really worth the trouble?"

Takato nodded. "Every time." He stared up at the trees for a moment and then asked, "Rika?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love…me?"

The Tamer frowned for a minute. "Do you really need that question answered Gogglehead?"

His face said it all. She sighed. "It's because you're different from the others. You've never lied to me or tried to leave me alone. And you make me…happy. No one has ever had the ability to do that. Oh sure Chloe, T.K., and Renamon have but…I could never feel that way about them. If any of our teammates left…you'd be the one I'd miss the most." Rika noticed that Renamon had appeared and disappeared in the background but she barely cared. "Will you promise again Takato…that you'll never leave me?"

He smiled softly and held her close to him. She leaned her cheek against his and his hand reached up to play with her ponytail. "I promise. I love you Rika. And I'll never leave you alone ever again. I'll stay with you as long you'll have me."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." She smiled a true genuine smile. "I'll stay with _you _as long as you'll have _me._ And even then, I'll love you forever."

Takato shrugged. "Y'know, it's been a proven fact that forever could actually only last two minutes," he said jokingly.

Rika rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me Gogglehead."

Takato obliged and their lips once again met in a gentle kiss. This second one was less awkward and more passionate as they held each other close, sharing their newfound feelings. Her arms found their way around his neck while his tightened around her waist and upper back, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. There was no more pain, no more suffering…just this close and wonderful feeling of love.

They slowly pulled away a few minutes later and smiled, red dusting their cheeks. Behind them, the sun slowly sank below the trees, stars beginning to glisten in the sky.

Takato turned to look at the setting sun, the glow reflecting in his auburn eyes. Rika leaned herself against him. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

He smiled at her. "I think we will…someday."

And as the two Tamers watched the stars flickering in the sky, they could almost see the reflections of their friends…and their smiles of contentment.

Alexis: Love. In its greatest and most potent form, it brings people together even during a time of setting suns and goodbyes. Mysteries laid to rest, feelings brought to the surface, and friends united under a common thread, it's finally over…or is it?

Wow. For a mushy chapter, this completely takes the cake in length and all of the fluffiness I seem to lack in real life. (giggles) Well like I stated before in the earlier chapter, this chapter could be considered the last and it could not. I _might_write one more if you readers want (just to wrap up the whole spiel) but if you want me to end it here then that's okay too since it works as a last chapter. So review and whatnot and happy holidays!


	16. Epilogue The Ties of Friendship

Me: I don't own Digimon, Pokémon, "When You Believe" (Whitney and Mariah version) from the Prince of Egypt, and "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from Anastasia (I've decided to save my other song for another fic...since "When You Believe" seems more appropriate). Well it has been a fun and long journey, but everything must come to end at one point in time or another. And for this long epic…the time is now. Please enjoy this epilogue as my Digimon/Pokémon trilogy comes to a close.

**Epilogue: The Ties of Friendship**

"_The Digital World has the power to grant wishes as well,"—_Gennai, A Million Points of Light

"_Are you guys ready, 'cause we're gonna do this even if you're not,"—_Takato Matsuki

"_Okay, I'm with you,"—_Rika Nonaka, Out of the Blue

"_Don't forget. We promised,"—_Ash Ketchum, Friends to the End

"_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth…that a hero lies in you,"_—Mariah Carey, Hero

**Real World (Tamers Dimension)**

**Two months later…  
**

_ Many nights we prayed with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood  
Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long before we knew we could_

It had been a total of two and a half months since the war with the Missingno Virus. The Tamers, having played a major part in the whole affair, were still considered famous heroes as they had been after the D-Reaper incident. Of course, the kids were by now used to all of the fame and glory they received so they thought nothing of the heroic gains. What they _did_ feel was a pang of sorrow from the fact that even after all they had been through, they still needed to pay the price of farewell. But what could be done about that?

"Nothing."

_ There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve,  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Takato had gone back to his usual hobbies of drawing and playing the Digimon card game. Digital Fields continued to pop up on a regular basis so he did continue to train Guilmon, although he didn't have the heart to let his partner absorb any of the leftover data. Oh yes, he did keep in touch with his friends, including Ryo who lived across town. He and Rika still maintained a close relationship, often fighting side by side against the renegade Digimon in the Digital Fields.

Henry's life went back to normal, but it was still not completely peaceful. This was mainly due to Suzie and her new game: Prince _and_ Princess Pretty Pants. Since it involved both Terriermon _and_ Lopmon, it took every ounce of willpower to keep them, and Henry, from going completely nuts. Luckily, Jeri was always there to take his mind off of his sister and his wisecracking partner.

_ In this time of fear when prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words I'd never thought I'd say_

Jeri was as cheerful as ever now that Leomon was back in her life. She had actually given up playing with her sock puppet (gasp!), and had handed it over to her little brother Masahiku. Her parents did approve of her and Henry going out so long as they didn't…well _do _anything. Calumon did end up staying with Jeri every now and then, though he also visited Rika often.

Kenta and Kazu persisted in playing the Digimon card game like Takato. They definitely enjoyed the glory from being heroes again, but still thought there should have been another reward in addition to the fame. "We've saved four different worlds, stopped an evil data-killing virus, and we _still _have to go to school? This just isn't fair!" Often they thought about the Pokémon World.

_ There can be miracles when you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Ryo occasionally visited the other Tamers, although he remained as mysterious as ever. He did his share of battling in the Digital Fields and he did go on to play the Digimon card game. He won most of the time whenever he battled the others, including Rika, and he actually appeared to be taking her relationship with Takato pretty well.

No one really knew how Ai and Mako were doing except from Impmon. He said that his Tamers were doing just fine and had learned a lot from their adventure in the Digital World. Sometimes, the twins visited Henry's house so they could play with Suzie.

_ They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way safe through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says help is very near_

Alice remained even more mysterious than Ryo though she did keep in touch with the other Tamers. She seemed more or less like her old slightly cheerful self, although they never could get her to change her dress colors of black and white. She'd submitted some drawings of Digimon to Takato so they could learn from each other.

As for Rika, she was doing better than before. Of course, she still missed Chloe and T.K. very much, but she was coping with their departure pretty well. She was more open around the other Tamers, but she never did completely change from her tough personality. She also continued to help Renamon in the Digital Fields and improve her own skills in the Digimon card game. Takato always kept his promise of staying by her side.

_ There can be miracles (miracles)  
When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe  
You will when you believe_

Yet the Tamers did not know that their sacrifices and battles had not gone unnoticed. Oikawa had promised that the separation would not be forever…and fate was already beginning to work on that promise as the time passed.

_ You will when you believe  
Just believe, just believe  
You will when you believe  
(song fades into music and ends)  
_

_

* * *

_

Takato Matsuki trudged along the sidewalk on his way to school as usual. His friends had gone on ahead of him and he was just taking his time. A strong gust of wind blew by, knocking his box of cards and other stuff out his hands.

He groaned and picked up the box. "That was a pretty strong gust," he muttered to himself. He was about to resume walking when a soft voice reached his ears.

_"You dropped your papers. Better not leave them there Mr. Matsuki." _

"Yeah, you're right," Takato said and retrieved his papers. "Thanks." He walked about two steps before thinking, _Wait a second! Who am I talking to?_

Turning around, he saw…nobody. _Oooh…kay…was I talking to a ghost or something?_

Another voice gave a slight laugh. **_"As I expected, you really do bear a strange resemblance to Taichi Kamiya and Daisuke Motomiya. I even see a bit of Ash Ketchum in you as well."_**

_Tai? Davis? Ash? _Takato blinked and faced forward again. A glistening butterfly fluttered in front of him with a giggling white Digi-gnome. Beside the Digi-gnome floated a tall lavender feline with piercing violet eyes. Power seemed to emanate from its body in waves.

_Oh…kay…what is this? _He stared for several interminable minutes before finally registering the butterfly as a familiar face…well…thing. "Mr. Oikawa?"

_"Glad to see you still remember me after more than two months of absence," _the butterfly muttered.

Takato felt like he was in a dream. Only it wasn't a dream; it was real. A smile slowly spread across his face. "What are you doing here Mr. Oikawa? And—" he pointed at the feline. "—what are you?"

The feline sighed and chose not to speak in telepathy. "Typical of you humans to say 'what', not 'who.'"

The Tamer's eyes dilated. _It talks! _

_"This is Mewtwo, a psychic Pokémon from the some unknown parts of the Kanto Region in the trainer's world," _Oikawa explained. _"It's because of him that I've actually been able to travel this far without distorting any parts of my being locked dormant in the Digital World."_

"How?"

_"I'd rather not explain; it'd be much too complicated for you. Besides, I don't have much time to explain. Gennai gave me a set time limit so it'd do good not to waste it."_

Takato nodded, still baffled at the thought of a talking Pokémon and one floating just a few feet away.

_"Now then Takato, did you know the Digital World has the power to grant wishes?"_

Takato nodded again. "Anyone who's watched the Season Finale of Digimon: Season 2 knows that. Gennai mentioned it when T.K. asked him about the fantasy world the new Digidestined were stuck in and—" He stopped talking at the sight of the strange look Mewtwo and the Digi-gnome were sending him. "Oh yeah, you probably didn't need to know that." _Oikawa was there…hehe, forgot. _

The butterfly sighed and continued_, "Okay, since you obviously knew that, I don't need to explain about it. Anyway, because of all the sacrifices you went through in your battles against Missingno, the Digi-World decided to give your teams one wish. Note: It's a team effort." _

"The Pokémon World and the Dimension of the Digidestined has been tampered with as you know," Mewtwo picked up from Oikawa's pause. "The virus may have been obliterated, but he left his stain behind. Both worlds are now permanently stuck in their past times and can only move forward."

The young Tamer blinked. "I don't get it."

"I assumed you wouldn't since the majority of the leaders aren't that well equipped in brain power and you're no exception." Takato blushed out of embarrassment. "Basically, when they returned to their worlds they did not return to their true selves and the worlds did not return to normal. They are still children and everything is still in the past. Missingno's influence was left traces behind."

"Say _what!_" Takato blurted out. "But…how…oh wait, Missingno…but…their kids and their lives…"

_"It's a complicated process Takato, but they've grown to accept the changes from Missingno. But they couldn't bear to keep the memories of both adulthood and childhood all at once; they would go mad. So they all made a decision: the Digital World will remodify their memories so that they have no recollection of having children, marrying, and everything they accomplished as adults. Their memories now only contain everything that has led up to their encounter with the Pokémon trainers, the portal to that world opening again, and your fight with Missingno."_

Takato scrunched up his brow in thought. "Okay…so they pretty much remember everything still except the fact that they grew up, got jobs, and had kids?"

Mewtwo nodded firmly. "Pretty much. The shift between ages is bad enough without the excess information." _Which means some struggles will have to take place again…such as Chloe learning how to master her powers fully. But I don't think she'll mind. _"They have not changed Takato. They are younger…truly younger…but they still have everything that you've shared with them in months you were together."

_

* * *

_

Takato didn't need to have that one explained any further. "All right. So what do you want us Tamers to do?"

_"Think about it Takato," _said Oikawa. _"Your wishes have to be a team effort. They cannot be harnessed by one individual otherwise they'll be considered nothing but a selfish desire. The Digital World will not grant selfish desires." _The wings of the butterfly trembled. _"Think now. What do you Tamers want more than anything right now? Something that I promised would not last forever. Think now."_

He stared at the ground. Personally, he wanted Rika to be happy; truly happy. In order for that to happen, the trainers and the Digidestined would have to be returned to them. And in order for _that _to work…Takato's eyes widened in realization. _I get it. _

Just then both Oikawa and Mewtwo became blurred and fuzzy. The Digi-gnome began to chirp frantically.

"Wh-what? What's going on you guys?"

Their images fizzled in and out. "I knew it wasn't going to last for very long," Mewtwo muttered. "I'm sorry Mr. Matsuki but we have to leave. Our time is up."

"Wait!" He locked his eyes onto the violet ones desperately. "What am I supposed to do?"

_"Think Takato…you'll know what to do with the items given to you."_

"Your heart will show you the way…" Mewtwo added gravely. "Tell the other Tamers…return to the world where it all began…from there…you'll know what to do…"

The Digi-gnome chirped and Takato could faintly hear it whisper, _"I believe in you Takato."_

As their images faded out of sight, the Tamer groaned in frustration and sunk to the ground. Well this was a fine start. Just how could they combine their efforts to create one wish worthy enough for the Digital World?

_The others are counting on us. I have to do something!  
_

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

* * *

_

Ms. Asagi looked up as Takato raced into the classroom, windblown and breathless. So did the rest of the class. "Late_ again _Mr. Matsuki?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Asagi," he replied meekly. "I'll go stand in the hall." He wasn't really all that bothered about standing in the hallway today. There were more important things to think about.

As he set his stuff down and headed towards the door, Ms. Asagi stopped him. "Wait Takato. I got a message from someone saying that you'd be late for important reasons." She smiled. "You might not always get out of trouble like this."

Surprised, Takato was about to deny hearing about any message when a realization stopped him. Ms. Asagi motioned for him to take his seat so he went back to his desk, smiling. _I owe you one Mr. Oikawa…and you too Mewtwo. _

As he slid into his seat, Jeri and Kazu and Kenta signaled to him to tell them his reasons for being late after school.

Takato nodded at them and turned his attention back to Ms. Asagi. His thoughts, however, were on the Digital World's gift…and Rika. _I hope this works._

_

* * *

_

"So what are you sayin' Chumly?" asked Kazu when Takato finished telling him, Jeri, Kenta, and Henry about what happened that morning. They were sitting in their usual spots near Guilmon's hut. "We gotta make some kind of wish?"

"Not just any wish. It has to be a team effort." Takato glanced at the group. "Think now. What's something that can somehow link to the others? Something that we all want?"

Jeri looked around at the group. "I don't understand. We have everything that we really want…what more could we ask for?"

Henry shook his head. "We don't have _everything_ Jeri. There's only one thing that we're really missing: our friends."

Takato stood up. "I think I know what our wish is. Every one of us wants to do something but it can't be done unless our worlds are linked. We can't see our friends without linking our worlds. We can't visit their homes or dimensions without linking our worlds. And we can't be tied by friendship if we don't tie our worlds together. You guys get it?" _I knew we wouldn't be separated forever…but it depends on us. _

His friends nodded. "Okay, we're going to have to find the others," Takato continued. "This is supposed to be a team effort so we'll need Ai, Mako, Rika, Suzie, Ryo, and Alice too. Does anyone wanna find them?"

"I know where Ai and Mako live," said Jeri sweetly. "Impmon showed me their house one time."

"I can get Suzie," Henry offered.

"_I'll _find Alice," Kazu grinned broadly, which made Takato think just how friendly he and the Gothic girl actually were.

Kenta smiled. "Then I'll find Ryo and you can go get Rika Takato."

Takato nodded approvingly. "Fine. Let's get to it."

* * *

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Guilmon looked openly at Takato, who was staring apprehensively at Rika's door. "C'mon Takato, you don't need to be nervous. Rika likes you."

Takato sighed. "It's not that Guilmon. I don't wanna get her hopes up now that we might have a way to getting our friends back. If this doesn't work, I don't want her to hate me for the rest of my life."

"I'm sure whatever you tell her will not hurt her Takato."

The Tamer and his Digimon looked up to see Renamon on the roof of Rika's house, her sharp eyes gazing at them.

"If you hesitate now, you won't receive another chance," she said.

Renamon's words seemed to heighten his chances. Guilmon gave his partner a nod. Takato nodded back and tentatively knocked on Rika's door.

Seiko answered his knocking. "Oh hi Takato. If you're looking for Rika, she's out in the yard. Come on in."

"Thanks."

* * *

Rika stood on the bridge overlooking her pond, her fingers resting on the wooden railing. The tree's leaves once again fell around its base and into the pond. She remembered saying nearly four months ago how much she hated the leaves because they had no worries in the world. She remembered saying that "love" was such a stupid sick emotion that did nothing to ease the pain in her life. 

_I never knew how much my life would change, that I would soon find love's true meaning. I guess there's nothing to hate about those leaves after all. _She rolled her eyes. _Except that their lives must be really boring. _

She sighed and started walking towards the front of her porch, and opened the sliding door…only to run smack into…

"Takato?" Her violet eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Rika," he replied and then added, "We need to talk."

"Oookaay." She stepped into the room and slid the door shut. "What's up Gogglehead?"

Takato gazed at her sincerely. "All right, this may seem hard for you to believe but—"

Rika grinned. "You've actually acquired a brain."

_That _caught him off guard. "Well no—I mean, yes! I mean…never mind." He ignored the snickers coming from Rika. "Listen…I know how to get the Digidestined and the trainers back," he said. "But I need your help."

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

* * *

**Digital World**

Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Alice stood in the middle of the Sovereign realm where the big craggy building used to be. Their Digimon partners, plus Calumon, stood nearby. Azulongmon and the other Digimon Sovereign hovered above and around the children. Gennai stood off to the side. "Well children, it's time to go. Make your wish."

_"And we will do what we can to enforce the Digital World's promise to grant it,"_ whispered the shimmering butterfly that was Oikawa.

The Tamers glanced at each other. _How exactly does this work?_

"Don't be nervous children," said Gennai gently. "It's not as hard as all that."

"Maybe it works the same way as when we wished for Rika and Renamon to live again," Ryo suggested.

The others shrugged. It was a worth a shot.

_"We wish our worlds were linked together so we will never be separated again!"_

Almost immediately, a beam of sunlight descended upon all of them. Calumon's red crystal began to glow and he closed his eyes. _"Digital World…hear their voices…let this be your gift to them…let this be their reward…let the ties of friendship bind them together forever…"_

A Modify Card, similar to their own except that it was glowing with a rainbow of colors like Calumon's Shining Digivolution, appeared in each person's hand. It had the symbol of Unity etched onto his front.

"Oooh pretty!" Calumon squealed when he opened his eyes. His crystal stopped glowing.

The Tamers stared at the cards, then at their Digimon. "Well, what are ya waitin' for?" asked Terriermon with a grin. "Swipe 'em."

"Yeah, they're really pretty," Guilmon commented. "Go on guys."

Takato gulped and glanced at his teammates. All of their faces said the same thing: You go first. "Here goes nothing."

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify! Ties of Friendship Activate!"

His Digivice shrieked and a jet of red light shot out of the golden circle. It soared straight up through the sky like a beacon of light.

"Wow, check it out! Our version of the Bat signal," Terriermon cracked.

"My turn," said Rika and she glanced at the others meaningfully. "Follow me."

DIGI-MODIFY!

"Digi-Modify! Ties of Friendship Activate!" cried Rika, Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Alice.

Jets of blue, green, silver, yellow, brown, lavender, pink, purple, and white light shot out of their Digivices and joined the single beam of red light in the sky. As one, each light combined with the others into swirling pools of shimmering illumination. The beams arced over the sky, sectioning off and scattering throughout the Digital World and beyond. The strange song that Chloe had played on her ocarina many months ago…the one Rika named "Teamwork is the Key" came forth from the beams...igniting memories.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

The Tamers watched in awe as above them, Earth took the form of new glowing new sun. Next to Earth, two other worlds, one resembling Earth with the lights and technology, and the other with numerous islands and large areas of land; materialized into being.

The light from their D-Powers rose in arcs towards all three worlds. To everyone's amazement, the light formed links connecting each world. As soon as the last bridge was established, the light faded leaving the gateways. The beautiful song died out, giving way to silence.

Azulongmon floated down to the children and their Digimon partners. "Well young ones, you know what to do now don't you?"

They all glanced at each other and back at the gateways, and shrugged.

"Try them out."

Bombshell! The Tamers gawked at him. "You mean there's a chance none of this worked?" Kenta exclaimed.

"Yes there is that chance," said Zhugiomon calmly. "What's the matter human?"

Everybody took one swift step away from the gateway in front of them—except Takato and Guilmon. They stayed right where they were.

"Uh Takato?"

He glanced back at them. "Guys," he said determinedly. "I'm going in."

"Say _what!_"

"I'm going in," he repeated. "Y'know there could be a chance that our link worked. You never know unless you try."

"Chumly, that's crazy talk!" Kazu cried. Alice nodded, looking scared.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but Kazu's right Gogglehead." Rika walked up to him. Takato eyed her. "You could end up brainwashed, hurt, or even dead. Is that what you want?"

He shook his head. "None of that is gonna happen to me or Guilmon; I know it. I've got a good feeling about this."

_I guess we have no choice. _"Then we're coming along with you."

Takato blinked. "I don't know Rika…if this doesn't work then I don't want you going down with me."

The redhead grabbed onto his blue shirt and shook it. "Hey Gogglehead, I made that choice when I told you that I loved you no matter what. If you go down then so do I. Got it?"

"We're friends," said Henry with a short nod. "We're not letting you go through with this crazy plan by yourself. Right guys?" He glanced at the other Tamers.

Everybody nodded, even though Kazu muttered, "Although we still think what you're suggesting is insane."

Takato gave them all a grateful smile as they took their own positions around the gateway. True, they were still apprehensive about actually going through but…if it worked…

"Let's go guys," Guilmon said finally. "The worst that could happen is that we could—"

"Die?" Terriermon suggested.

"Well…yeah."

_"Go then," _Oikawa urged gently. _"They'll be there to greet you on the other side." _

It wasn't long before there was a rush of brilliant light and the faint whistle of wind and energy. Rika tried to keep her eyes open but the intensity became too much for her. A silent mantra was drumming in her head.

_I'll see them again…I'll see them again…please let me see them again…_

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you__

* * *

_

**Pokémon World**

**Pallet Town **

Takato slowly opened his eyes blearily. It had been an exhilarating journey but just in case he landed somewhere and died, he'd kept his eyes closed. _It didn't last very long; only five minutes tops. But where am I anyway? _Above him, he could see bright blue sky and soft white clouds. The link had caused him no pain so he was able to feel something like soft grass beneath him.

He sat up and gazed in quiet wonder at the world around him. His first reaction was that everything was so bright and colorful. The green grass, the houses, even the dirt road looked much more welcoming than back home.

His second reaction noted his teammates getting to their feet and taking in the scenery. Their expressions bordered between awed and confused.

Guilmon glanced at him. "Takato, where are we?"

"I don't know boy."

Ryo bit his lip as his eyes landed on a few strange birds flying overhead. They were definitely a lot larger than the ones back home. "So…do you think this gate worked properly? Or did we end up somewhere else entirely?"

"Well…"

"_Pikachu! Pika pi!" _** Tamers!**

Takato and the boy turned to see Pikachu bounding towards them at breakneck speed. He leaped into the air and landed in Jeri's arms.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Jeri's jaw dropped. The little yellow Pokémon grinned up at her and jumped down beside Guilmon and the other Tamer Digimon. They smiled at each other excitedly.

Takato's jaw dropped. "Then…that means…the link worked! It worked! Our wish came true!" A smile split across his face and he pumped his fist into the air. "Rika! Guilmon! We did it!" He ran over to the startled redhead and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. "We did it!"

Rika gulped…and then a small smile split on her face at her boyfriend's antics. He was just too cute.

Henry and Jeri exchanged smiles at the absolute adorableness of their friends. But they too felt the excitement and joy rising in their bodies.

"Wait…" Ryo glanced around the beautiful scenery. "Didn't Oikawa say that the others would be waiting for us? So…where are they?"

"Takato!"

All Tamers turned towards the source of the voice. Ash Ketchum was racing up to them, looking the same as ever with the Pokémon League cap on his head. "I don't…believe it!" He punched the goggled leader lightly on the arm. "We all thought you guys were going to appear through the portal where the Digidestined usually come through. Looks like _that _theory was off."

"It's great to see you again Ash," said Takato brightly. Strange that the trainer was not an adult…but since when was _his _life normal?

There was a rush of light and energy, followed by a brilliant burst of blue light. Mewtwo had appeared along with the two older teams in tow. What could be interpreted as a smile appeared on his face. "I knew you could do it Takato Matsuki."

"How did you know we were going to pull something off like this?" Guilmon asked innocently.

Jacob laughed and held up a hand. "Guilty. Because of my spiritual ability, I was able to pry the information out of my uncle before he departed for your realm. I merely told Jackie and the others when I found the spare time."

Takato was about to reply—and then promptly closed his mouth as Tai and Davis grabbed both of his hands affectionately. A foolish smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Nice to have you back Matsuki," said the leader of the Digidestined with a broad grin.

"We were wondering what kept you," added Davis. "Life was getting kinda dull."

"Nice to _be _back with you guys."

"I hope everything was going well with you Henry," said Izzy kindly. His dark eyes shone with obvious joy.

Henry felt Terriermon's soft laughter in his ear at that. "For the most part."

Kari, Sora, and Mimi proceeded to bombard Jeri and Suzie with tight hugs, tears of emotion in their eyes. Ken and Ryo hugged each other firmly, male pride be damned in favor of their happiness at seeing each other again. Kazu and Kenta were equally eager to meet and greet with their former allies; informing Matt and Brock about their standing fame in their dimension. Alice and the twins hung back a little being as they had never been truly acquainted to the older teams…but they soon got into the spirit of things with Jacob and Jacqueline's help.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

"Ri…Rika?"

Renamon's ears pricked up and she nodded at her Tamer. "They're here as well Rika."

The redhead closed her eyes, shoulders shaking. _Those voices…I never thought I'd be able to hear them again. _Only in her memories…Rika opened her eyes and met the smiling blue gazes of Chloe Device and Takeru Takaishi.

_No time to get mushy. No time to get mushy. Oh crap…am I…I feel like I'm tearing up. _

"It wasn't farewell," she finally said softly. She stood up straighter and tried to assert her strong will—and failed. Moisture was collecting at the corners of her violet eyes. "It wasn't…farewell."

"No," Chloe agreed, walking forward and enfolding the younger girl in her arms. No sooner had she done so, Rika reached up with her own arms and hugged her tightly. "It wasn't farewell."

T.K. came up next to her and also held onto Rika. His hands smoothed back her ponytail. "It was just…goodbye for a little while."

Rika nodded and smiled. Her heart lurched as she noticed that Chloe and T.K.'s eyes were also damp.

_Nothing but death will separate us ever again…_

Chloe pulled away from the girl and glanced at Takato. She smirked. "Say Takato…about what you did involving your confusion with Rika…"

The Tamer turned the same red as his partner Digimon. "Uuuuh…yes?"

T.K. and Chloe closed their eyes as if probing into his mind. They both smiled brightly and shook their heads. "Never mind. Congratulations."

_Okay…telepathy…should be made illegal…_

"Uh…what's going on here?"

All three teams looked to the side to see Gary Oak staring at them in bewilderment. Mewtwo smirked and teleported away, job fulfilled.

"Where did…_you _all come from?"

"We'll explain later Gary," Misty said hurriedly before the brunette could question any further…or call for his grandfather to come out of the lab. "Um…why don't you and Ash have a battle or something? Ash could use the practice." She winked at her sputtering boyfriend.

"Are you saying I'm gonna _lose _to a researcher?" Ash curled one hand into a fist. "Okay fine. Let's go Pikachu."

The yellow mouse nodded. Gary shook his head, still a little confused.

_I _still _don't get what's with the new kids…but if Ashy boy doesn't wanna say anything then I won't pry until later. _

"C'mon you guys!" Ash called, waving his hand at the Tamers. "Do you wanna see a Pokémon battle or not? This is what _we _do to have fun in this world."

"You bet!" Kazu, Kenta, and their Digimon partners raced after him and Gary.

_(And life) Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Rika watched the two goofy Tamers for a little while before walking over to Takato's side. She touched his shoulder. "Thank you."

Takato blinked. "For what?"

"For bringing us back together," Rika answered quietly. Her smile lit up her entire face; something that rarely happened. "I can't believe you wanted to do this for us."

He laughed. "Actually, I wasn't really doing it for us. I was just doing it because Mr. Oikawa told me to," he joked. "And there was nothing good on TV."

"Gogglehead!"

Takato darted off across the grass with Rika at his heels. Around and around the yard they ran, laughing and cheering. Takato was able to stay at least a few feet away from Rika, but she was keeping up a steady chase.

Jeri giggled as they ran by her. "Aren't they cute?"

Henry nodded, Terriermon absent from his shoulder. "They sure are. I wonder how long it took for them to confess?"

"Maybe longer than us," said Jeri quietly before hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. Behind them, Leomon smiled proudly and Terriermon resisted the urge to gag; grinning a mile a minute. Lopmon sighed.

Suzie, Ai, and Mako giggled at the sudden romantic atmosphere the moment was creating. Calumon squealed and Impmon rolled his eyes.

_These humans and their hormones…can't understand 'em. _

Tai, Chloe, T.K., and Kari also watched the chasing couple with amusement. It looked like something they would've done in the earlier months of their own relationships.

"When did _this _come about?" Tai wondered out loud. He'd never really noticed Takato showing any signs of love for the headstrong red-haired girl.

Kari shook her head, also bemused. "I never knew that Rika actually had strong feelings for anyone…least of all Takato."

T.K. and Chloe exchanged a secret smile. "I guess…some things just evolve over time." T.K. pulled Kari up against him and Chloe leaned up to claim Tai's mouth with her own.

_And some things are harder to see…_

"Oooh PDA! PDA!" Kazu yelled teasingly from the trainer battle site. "We have a supreme mush alert!"

"Kazu!" Alice and Guardromon looked extremely embarrassed. "You are so immature!"

The boy turned to smirk at the Gothic girl. "If you think so, then why do like hangin' out with me?"

Alice frowned and then smiled a genuine smile. She pulled him close and grabbed the sides of his face. Closer still, she gave him a small peck on the nose. She grinned mischievously as she pulled away. "Because you're cute when you act stupid." Laughing at the stunned expression on Kazu's face, she hurried off to the other side of the trainer battle between Gary and Ash.

Kazu just stood there absolutely dumbstruck for about five seconds before a smile split across his face. "Aw-_RIGHT!_" He pumped his fist into the air. "That's one point for me!"

Guardromon sweatdropped heavily before turning to Kenta for an explanation. The glasses-wearing boy shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I don't know a thing."

* * *

Takato and Rika continued their chase until Takato decided to run the opposite way of his girlfriend. Instead of running away from Rika, he ran right into her. _POW!_

"Ow! Whoooaaaa!" Rika flew backwards but she smirked impishly. Using her flailing hands, she pushed him back as well.

"Hey!" He landed flat on his behind while Rika scrambled to her feet, laughing. _Okay, two can play this game. _Takato stuck out his foot and tripped her.

Rika's mouth flew open in shock as she landed on her back again. This time, Takato captured her wrists and pinned her to the ground. He grinned. "I win."

"Hey no fair!" she said playfully. "You tripped me!"

"_You_ were the one who pushed _me,_" he retorted, his grin widening.

"Well _you _started the chase Gogglehead," she retaliated smoothly.

Takato laughed. "What? Ever heard the saying 'all's fair in love and war'? Besides, you're not complaining are you?"

"You want me to?"

"No way." Takato leaned down and kissed her to silence her. The seemingly innocent chaste kiss evolved into something much more passionate as the two explored each other thoroughly.

"Hey you two!" Chloe called out to them. She and T.K. were standing a few feet away, grinning impishly. _So cute._ "I'm sure you're very comfy where you are, but do you wanna see a Pokémon battle or not?"

The two Tamers blushed simultaneously. "Eh heh heh…sure." Takato pushed himself up and helped Rika to her feet. "Just give us a minute."

"Okay," said T.K., his blue eyes sparkling. "Don't take too long okay?" He and Chloe walked away.

Rika looked up at the beautiful blue sky. Clouds swept past lazily, occasionally being disrupted by bird Pokémon flight patterns. "So tell me Gogglehead," she said, lightly elbowing him on the shoulder. "What _really_ motivated you to get us back together?"

Takato reached into his pocket and held out the shimmering card with the circular symbol on it; the symbol of Unity. "It was our teamwork," he whispered. "The Ties of Friendship."

Rika rolled her eyes. "That is _so _corny."

"Hey!" Takato protested but stopped when Rika placed a finger over his lips. She replaced her finger with her own lips and kissed him gently, sweetly.

"I love you Takato," she whispered when she pulled away. He shook his head, clearing himself the dazed feeling and slipped his hand into hers.

"I love you too Rika."

"Until the day I die?"

Takato shook his head and lifted their joined hands up so he could drop a light kiss to the back of her knuckles. "No. Much longer than that."

With that confirmation, the pair walked back to their friends and partners in the sunshine and light. As they gazed upon the people they loved, the friendships they treasured, and the creatures they had fought so hard to save, they could finally feel the comforting warmth of peace. Maybe the Digidestined, the Pokémon trainers, and the Digimon Tamers had lost many a battle and maybe the powers of darkness would continue to wreck havoc in the years to come, but one thing remained certain: they were together. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on…  
(Starting out on a journey)  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning…with you  
(song fades out and ends)__  
_

_Over time we gathered together and learned as much as we could about our lives before the adventure came to pass. Little did I know that I would become the keeper of those records…piecing together bit by bit in order for it to become a new story of adventures…something all our own. We never could figure out truly what happened during the lives of our past adulthood…those memories we wished away. But this story is not meant to remember a time of monotone and daily life; it is meant for heroes and teamwork and saving the world. Children connected by fate, tied by destiny, and linked by a thread of friendship and love. That is what we remember. That…is our story. _

_By Takeru Takaishi _

**OWARI  
**

Me: (sighs) Well…I finally pronounce The Saga of Destiny as finished (no more changes or anything). It took me forever to finish this chapter since I was so reluctant to part with this story that's been such an enormous part of my life. But… all things must come to an end and the only thing worse than a horrible ending is a story that has no ending at all. I do hope this was a good read for some people out there in the Digimon/Pokémon fandom and…well…that's all I can say. I'm going to miss writing about the Digidestined and the Pokémon trainers and the Digimon Tamers as well. Not to mention, I will miss my OCs Chloe, Jacob, and Jacqueline. But…the ride was fun and I never dreamed that I would pen anything after my first step in It's All In The Crests. (Four years of this…wow, where did the time go?)

I do wish to thank you readers for taking the time to put up with me and my very slow updating in Digimon/Pokémon. My start in the fan-fiction business started out as something just for personal stress reliever…but it would never have gotten so far without you as the audience. Thank you so much and this isn't goodbye to fanfiction for me (not by a long shot). This is just goodbye to my Digimon/Pokémon world and departure for new worlds and new things. Who knows? Maybe what I write in future will be able to be worthy in your eyes once more. (hehe)

This is Caro N, former Digimon/Pokémon writer, signing off! Thank you for reading!


End file.
